Till Death Do Us Part
by Hermione-weasley86
Summary: La historia de James y Lily, desde Hogwarts al Avada Kedavra final. Concebir al niño que vivió no fue cosa de dos días, y si no que se lo pregunten a James Potter.
1. El año de James Potter

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece ni los personajes, ni los lugares, ni ciertas partes de la trama. El saldo de mi cuenta bancaria sigue siendo igual de miserable después de publicar y no creo que mi imagen se revalorice con esto.

_**TILL DEATH DO US PART**_

**1. El año de James Potter**

Soundtrack: _Got My Mind Set On You- George Harrison_

Si a Lily le hubiesen dicho alguna vez que pasaría las vacaciones de Navidad sin sus padres, ella no se lo hubiese creído. Las Navidades eran sus vacaciones favoritas, las de todos ellos. Hasta su hermana Petunia era menos insoportable en Navidad; el año pasado había llegado incluso a abrazarla al abrir su regalo, aunque sospechaba que eso tenía mucho que ver con el ponche de huevo de la tía Prudence.

Suspiró mientras miraba distraída el paisaje maravilloso que se extendía tras la ventana del Hogwarts Express; la noche era clara y la nieve trazaba las suaves líneas de las montañas escocesas. Empezó a dibujar espirales con el dedo sobre el cristal empañado.

Al menos había pasado Nochebuena con sus padres, le había dicho su hermana. _Al menos_. Todavía tenía ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a Petunia. Como si encima tuviera que darle las gracias por su benevolencia por posponer el viaje hasta el día de Navidad; ¡sólo había estado una semana en casa!

Sabía que sus padres no hubieran aceptado el regalo de Vernon si supieran lo mal que se sentía, pero… ¡Era un viaje a México! Lo más lejos que habían ido los Evans en toda su vida era a Dublín, a visitar a la familia de su madre, y de eso hacía ya cinco años. Les hacía mucha ilusión.

Por supuesto la invitación no la incluía a ella porque, como había dicho Vernon sin escatimar ni un gramo de pedantería. "Lily, pensamos que un viaje con parejas te resultaría… aburrido. Te lo pasarás mejor en tu… _escuela, _con tus…_ amigos_".

Cabrón pomposo. El sol, la playa y la barra libre del hotelazo de la Riviera Maya no compensarían el hastío de tener que aguantarle, pero por lo menos podían habérselo propuesto. Por educación. Pero claramente Vernon Dursley la consideraba basura, y nadie se lleva basura a un hotel de cinco estrellas.

Evidentemente delante de sus padres todo fueron sonrisas y "no me importa, hay muchos amigos míos en la escuela", ya que ellos no querían que se quedase sola lo que quedaba de vacaciones. Pero desde que por la mañana había cogido el Hogwarts Express se había sumergido en un baño de autocompasión y enfado. Lo único divertido del viaje había sido planear como devolvérsela a Vernon en su fofa cara de morsa con celulitis. Presentarse en su boda (a.k.a. la pesadilla número uno de Lily Evans) vestida como una punk, no usar los cubiertos y hablar con la boca llena en la mesa presidencial era una fantasía en la que le gustaba regocijarse desde el anuncio del enlace, en verano. Quizás lo llevase a cabo.

Suspiró de nuevo y borró los dibujos del cristal con la mano.

Lo cierto es que en Hogwarts no había casi nadie. Primero porque era Navidad, y segundo porque en los tiempos que corrían los padres querían tener a sus hijos en casa. Voldemort se estaba haciendo más fuerte según los rumores, y los asesinatos y ataques misteriosos estaban empezando a ser demasiado frecuentes. La profesora McGonagall le había confiado incluso que no creía que todos los alumnos fuesen a volver después de las vacaciones; muchas familias que se creían en peligro estaban pensando en esconderse o incluso en el exilio.

Había considerado escribir a alguna de sus amigas, pero no quería sentirse intrusa en casa de nadie en unas fechas como aquellas. En la escuela estaría bien y además no tendría que preocuparse por poner buena cara.

A lo lejos vio las luces y la inconfundible silueta de Hogsmeade. Nunca había tenido tan pocas ganas de llegar a ese maravilloso pueblo lleno de distracciones y donde había pasado sábados memorables con sus amigas. Como por ejemplo el vergonzoso episodio en el que consiguieron dos botellas de whiskey de fuego para celebrar el final de los TIMOS y había acabado vomitando tras un matorral en las afueras del pueblo. O la tarde que había tomado algo con su _guapérrimo_ Maximus Volmer. Aunque para ser del todo sinceros, había tomado algo con él y con todos los demás prefectos…. Pero le gustaba fantasear con la posibilidad de que en realidad Max sólo quería estar con ella y el resto de gente estaba sólo molestando y jorobándoles "su momento".

El tren se detuvo y Lily se bajó, arrastrando su baúl. La vista del castillo iluminado era impresionante, el lugar más maravilloso del mundo. Pero, pese a su esplendor, en ese momento tenía muy pocas ganas de llegar.

Gran culpa de ello la tenía la _compañía_ de la que iba a disfrutar. Siendo prefecta, sabía quién se había quedado en la torre de Gryffindor, ella había hecho la lista: Pauletta Collins, de tercero, y sus compañeros de sexto, los Merodeadores.

Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter y Remus Lupin. Los chicos de oro. Las joyas de Gryffindor. Los Salvadores del jodido Universo… o por lo menos eso se creían Black y Potter.

Chasqueó la lengua molesta y se abrochó el abrigo. Hacía un frío terrible.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

La Sala Común de Gryffindor era un refugio acogedor contra el frío de fuera. En la gran chimenea crepitaba un hermoso fuego que arrojaba sombras alegres en todas las direcciones y se oían las voces ruidosas y las carcajadas exageradas de cuatro chicos, únicos ocupantes de la sala, sentados cerca de uno de los ventanales. Un tablero de ajedrez descansaba en una mesita entre sus butacas, pero no parecían estar prestándole mucha atención.

-¿Estáis seguros de que Hagrid dijo Lily Evans? ¿Ciento por ciento?- preguntó un chico de pelo rebelde y con unas gafas que no disimulaban sus ojos traviesos. Escrutaba con ansiedad el exterior del castillo.

- Ahora que lo pienso, James, puede haber dicho Lola Flores- contestó con falsa preocupación un atractivo joven de melena negra y ojos grises- o Winston Churchill.

- Ja ja- James se giró para lanzarle una mirada de enfado al chico moreno- Eres tan gracioso que a lo mejor te parto la cara.

- Me gustaría ver como le intentas- respondió con tranquilidad el joven, alzando las cejas- Bastante tienes con dominar tu bufeta urinaria desde que sabes que va a venir Evans.

- Eh Sirius, tengamos la fiesta en paz- cortó un tercer chico de pelo y ojos claros, y con un aire de melancolía que se esforzaba en ocultar- Hagrid ha dicho que Lily llegaba esta tarde, estamos seguros.

- Como las cincuenta veces anteriores en las que has preguntado y Remus y yo te hemos dicho que estábamos seguros- apuntó Sirius , mientras cambiaba de posición en el sofá.

James volvió a mirar de forma irritada a su amigo, pero no hizo más comentarios antes de reemprender su tarea de mirar por la ventana.

- ¿Soy yo el único que piensa que esto es patético?- Sirius volvió a la carga tras unos segundos de silencio.

- ¿El qué?- preguntó James sin girarse, pero tensando la espalda.

- Lo del comité de bienvenida a la perfecta prefecta Evans- contestó Sirius suspirando.

- Estamos jugando al ajedrez- contestó el último chico, que había estado callado hasta entonces. Su pelo rubio y sus ojos vidriosos le hacían parecer un querubín que había superado la mayoría de edad- Si Evans llega y estamos aquí será casualidad.

Sirius y Remus se echaron a reír.

- Peter, deberías dejar de repetir como un loro de todo lo que dice James- dijo Sirius levantándose y dándole una palmada a su amigo- Es bastante más imbécil de lo que parece.

James también se levantó y empujó a Sirius.

- Hoy tienes ganas de ser insoportable ¿eh?- James intentaba esconder su sonrisa- Eres un puto grano en el culo, Black.

Sirius se volvió a dejar caer en el sofá.

- Y tú eres una nenaza. Y ahora que todo está aclarado, ¿podemos pirarnos a hacer algo un poco menos lamentable? No sé, por ejemplo una masturbación conjunta, o algo así.

Los cuatro se giraron al oír un golpe fuerte. En la entrada a la torre estaba Lily Evans, ruborizada y mirando en otra dirección. Había dejado caer su baúl contra el suelo.

- Hola- dijo frunciendo el ceño. Carraspeó.- Feliz Navidad.

- Evans… hola…- James se acercó un poco hasta ella, desordenándose el pelo- Sirius… no estaba diciendo eso en serio. No hacemos esas cosas- se oyó una risita ahogada de Sirius y James no puedo evitar reírse también- Quiero decir, otros chicos… Eso les gusta… Pero a mí no- acabó intentando aparentar seriedad.

Lily le miró, enarcando las cejas. Se rascó la nariz. Estaba muy incómoda, más aún viendo como el capullo de Potter estaba intentando esconder cuánta gracia le hacía esa situación. Black ni lo intentaba y se desternillaba ruidosamente en el sillón. Había planeado entrar de forma silenciosa, para evitar un encuentro con esos dos, pero las palabras de Sirius la había sorprendido.

- Feliz Navidad a ti también- añadió James.

- ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje, Lily?- Remus se acercó a ella, superando a James y le dio un rápido abrazo- ¿Muy aburrido?.

Lily se relajó visiblemente al tener a Remus cerca, eclipsando al cabeza hueca de Potter. Suspiró aliviada. Remus había llegado a ser un gran amigo el último año, su compañero en muchas clases y su cojín de boxeo cuando Potter y Black la sacaban de sus casillas.

- Se me ha hecho largo- contestó. Frunció el ceño al ver como James se situaba al lado de Remus, con los brazos en jarra y poniendo atención a lo que decía, como si fuese lo más interesante y maravilloso que había escuchado en toda su vida- Iba sola.

- Es que venir a Hogwarts el día de Navidad no es muy normal…- dijo Sirius desde su sillón, mirándola con suficiencia- ¿Querías venir a comprobar que no hemos volado el colegio por los aires? Evans… ¿No puedes pasar ni una semana sin darnos el sermón? ¿Eso te pone?

Peter y James se echaron a reír, Remus tragó saliva y la miró con cara de disculpa. Ella le lanzó una mirada de asco a Sirius.

- Black, no eres tan importante cómo te crees. Me sorprende que el peso de tu ego no te destroce la columna- contestó cogiendo de nuevo su baúl. Apartó de un manotazo la mano de James, que se había apresurado a ayudarla y le miró enfadada- Buenas noches.

- Lily, ¿no vas a bajar a cenar?- preguntó Remus, siguiéndola hasta las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de las chicas.

Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido y respiró profundamente.

- Creo que no voy a tener hambre- dijo enfadada antes de subir hacia su cuarto.- Buenas noches, Remus.

Remus se giró y miró a Sirius con reproche. Luego a James. Negó con la cabeza.

- De puta madre, como siempre. Sois unos gilipollas. Así, en un millón de años, a lo mejor consigues que te pase la sal en la mesa, James.

Sirius se echó a reír mientras James se dejaba caer abatido sobre el sofá.

- Creo que me puede la presión cuando está delante- dijo apoyando la frente sobre las manos- Y tú no ayudas- añadió mirando a Sirius.

- ¿Qué?- Sirius miró con inocencia a sus amigos- No tiene ningún sentido del humor. No te conviene, Prongs- dijo dándole una palmada a James.

Él le esquivó y le miró con disgusto.

- Pues a mí me parece que ha estado muy digna al salir de escena- dijo Peter tras unos segundos, encogiéndose de hombros.- Muy dramático el "Buenas noches, Remus"- añadió poniendo voz aguda.

Todos se rieron.

- Eres un cursi, Wormy- Sirius se levantó y se desperezó ruidosamente- ¿Vamos a cenar o qué?

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Lily bostezó una vez más mientras miraba fijamente la taza de café que se había servido. La verdad era que no estaba siendo la persona más madura del mundo, pero le daba igual. No tenía fuerzas para aguantar las payasadas de los Merodeadores, aún estaba cabreada y dolida por lo del viaje de sus padres y las cuatro frases que había cruzado con los chicos al llegar le habían sentado peor de lo que le gustaba admitir.

Así que estaba esquivándolos, tarea nada fácil teniendo en cuenta que parecían estar siempre en todas partes. Su estrategia consistía en bajar a desayunar a primera hora y coger algo para comer a mediodía. Estudiaba o leía en su habitación y a la hora de la cena bajaba el tiempo justo para coger un sándwich y llevárselo de nuevo a la habitación. Entonces era inevitable encontrarse con ellos, pero el truco consistía en no establecer contacto visual. Lo que tampoco era nada fácil teniendo en cuenta que las mesas del Gran Salón habían desaparecido y comían todos en la de los profesores. Ahí estaban mucho más juntos.

Estaba segura de que el resto de alumnos (tres chicos y dos chicas de Hufflepuff y dos niñas gemelas de Ravenclaw, amigas de Pauletta), pensaban que estaba trastornada, y no se le había escapado algún comentario susurrado de Black. Pero prefería eso a tener que exponerse durante una comida entera a las chorradas de los Merodeadores.

No tendría que aguantarlo mucho más, en dos días era fin de año, y las clases empezaban el cinco de enero; en menos de una semana recuperaría su dignidad, su mesa, sus amigas y su facilidad para bloquear a esos niñatos presumidos. Lo único que le sabía mal era no poder hablar ni un ratito con Remus. Era difícil saber cuando le iba a encontrar solo, y, por las miradas de incredulidad que le había dedicado durante las cenas sospechaba que no le parecía demasiado bien su plan de evasión.

Suspiró. La verdad es que estaba bastante aburrida. Y tenía sueño. A las siete de la mañana aún no había salido el sol y ella ya estaba duchada, vestida y desayunando. Un poco patético.

- ¿Así que esto es lo que te dedicas?- la voz de Sirius la sorprendió. Los cuatro Merodeadores estaban entrando en el Gran Salón con caras de sueño- Vaya Evans, me siento halagado. Tanto trabajo para evitarnos.

Remus se sentó a su lado, arqueando las cejas. Estaba juzgándola y comunicándole que le parecía una tonta. Los otros tres chicos se sentaron rodeándola. ¿Acaso planeaban castigarla?

- Soy muy madrugadora- contestó ella entre dientes, volviendo a mirar la taza.

- Ya, y lo de no bajar a la hora de comer es porque estás a dieta- Remus sonreía, pero el tono de reproche era más que claro.

Lily le miró enfadada, pero no dijo nada más. Inventarse una excusa para lo claramente era inexcusable sólo la haría sentir más vergüenza.

- Evans, ¿te importa echarme café?- preguntó entonces James, actuando como si no acabasen de dejarla por tonta.

Lily se tomó unos buenos diez segundos para mirarle a los ojos, antes de exhalar un suspiro y coger la jarra de café. James no había parpadeado ni una sola vez y le estaba sonriendo, con la taza en la mano. Tenía que admitir que el tío tenía aplomo.

- Está un poco frío- dijo, como obligada a hacer algún comentario para romper lo extraño del momento, sintiéndose observada por cuatro pares de ojos que la juzgaban- ¿Así está bien?

James asintió y volvió a sonreír. Ella hizo una mueca y se apresuró a centrar su atención en la copia de "El Profeta" que había recibido y había permanecido perfectamente olvidada hasta ese momento, era como si la sonrisa del Merodeador la hubiese espantado. Los chicos empezaron a hablar de Quidditch y ella intentó concentrarse sin mucho éxito en el crucigrama.

Cinco minutos más. Cinco minutos más y se iría. Si pasaban cinco minutos más no parecería que estaba huyendo, aunque fuese claramente lo que pretendía. No se sentiría ridícula.

- La tres vertical es "Dippet"- Peter la sorprendió tanto que dio un pequeño brinco en la silla.

-¿Perdona?- preguntó Lily sacudiendo un poco la cabeza.

- El crucigrama- contestó Peter con timidez- "Director de Hogwarts de nombre Armando". Es Dippet, Armando Dippet.

Lily miró el crucigrama como si lo viese por primera vez y la ofendiese con sus casillas vacías. Luego de nuevo a Peter Pettigrew, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

- Gracias- dijo mientras escribía la respuesta- No tenía ni idea.

- He limpiado tantas veces la Sala de los Trofeos que creo que podría decirte el nombre de todos los directores y Premios Anuales de los últimos doscientos años.

Lily se rió y Peter atacó una tostada, muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

- Uau Wormtail. Debes estar a punto de reventar de la emoción- Sirius alzó la voz por encima de la conversación de James y Remus- La prefecta perfecta Evans te ha dado las gracias…

Lily miró con el ceño fruncido a Sirius, que le aguantó la mirada con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Cogió su periódico y se levantó de la mesa, sin dejar de mirarle. No tenía por qué aguantar eso. Sirius no era su amigo, ni siquiera le caía bien. No tenía ningún derecho a buscarle las cosquillas a la mínima oportunidad.

- No te marches Lily, era una broma- Remus la cogió por la muñeca. Ella sacudió la mano.

- Estoy cansada. Hasta luego- se despidió sin mirarles e intentando parecer lo más digna posible.

- O no, ¡a lo mejor no te volvemos a ver en tres días!- exclamó Sirus antes de que le diese tiempo a salir del Gran Salón.- ¿Qué? ¡Es una estirada!- dijo contestando a la mirada de reproche de Remus y James.

- Y tú no dejas de picarla, Sirius- contestó Remus antes de salir detrás de Lily.

James se quedó mirando la puerta, con una galleta a medio comer en la mano.

- Es una reina del drama- murmuró Sirius negando con la cabeza- Se piensa que es vete a saber qué autoridad moral…

- Déjalo ya- James le hizo un gesto a su amigo para que dejase de hablar- Me gusta Lily. Me cae bien. Y quiero caerle bien a ella- suspiró- Eres mi amigo, no te pido que hagas ningún esfuerzo, ¡sólo que dejes de molestarla!

Sirius se quedó callado, y empezó a dar golpecitos con la cuchara en la taza. Peter miraba a los dos chicos alternativamente. James se acabó el café de un trago, y miró de reojo a su amigo. No podían estar enfadados. Sabía que el principal motivo de Sirius para molestar a Lily era precisamente que pensaba que ella no era justa con él, y James era prácticamente un hermano para Sirius. No soportaba verle bajo de moral por culpa de Lily.

- Bueno, da igual- dijo James recuperando la sonrisa y tirando un huevo duro a la cabeza de Sirius- ¡En toda la cara, Padfoot!

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

- Remus, ni lo intentes.

Remus había alcanzado a Lily en el segundo piso, en su escapada hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Inspiró y cruzó los brazos.

- ¿No crees que exageras un poco? Sé que Sirius no es la persona más agradable del mundo cuando se lo propone, pero…

Lily negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la escalera.

- ¡Ya lo sé!- exclamó alzando las manos- Pero tengo la sensación de que si cedo a sus comentarios hirientes le estoy dejando ganar- Remus se sentó a su lado- él me busca constantemente.

Remus asintió.

- Disfruta haciendo eso… molestarte hasta que consigue enfadarte. Le hace mucha gracia. Se venga de ti.

- Pues es una mierda de hobby- dijo Lily- Yo no le he hecho nada. Y el no deja de decirme cosas extremadamente personales y bajas.

- Bueno…- Remus se rascó la mandíbula- Siempre estás riñendo a James y a Sirius, y les haces responsables de TODO lo que pasa…

- Porque lo son. Qué quieres ¿qué haga como tú y les ría todas sus ocurrencias?- La chica suspiró y cruzó los brazos. ¿Sabes? No me gusta ser siempre la mala, pero nadie parece dispuesto a decirles que se pasan. Y se pasan mucho, Remus…- volvió a suspirar, cansada- Hemos tenido esta conversación dos millones de veces. No creo que saquemos nada nuevo en claro.

Remus apoyó una mano en su hombro e hizo un poco de presión.

- Tienes razón pero… no vas a conseguir educar a Sirius, Lily, mételo en esa cabezota dura que tienes. Cuando no sea algo grave, ignórale. Eso conseguirá molestarle, al menos un poco- Lily le miró con incredulidad- En serio. Y si te atreves devuélvele alguna de sus cosas "extremadamente personales y bajas".

- Justo lo que necesito ahora es que tú también te burles de mí- protestó Lily.

Remus hizo rodar los ojos para hacerle saber que no le daba nada de pena

- Venga Lily, tengamos las vacaciones en paz- dijo el chico dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda- Relájate un poco. Te prometo que James y Sirius no prenderán fuego a nada estos días… No te lo tienes que estar pasando demasiado bien encerrada en tu cuarto.

Lily miró a su amigo de reojo y encogió los hombros. No le gustaba demasiado tener que ceder, pero Remus tenía razón en lo de que su límite de tolerancia con sus amigos era bastante bajo.

- Está bien, al menos estos días intentaré hacerme la sorda…. Y la ciega.

Ambos se rieron.

- Creo que James lo está intentando, de verdad- empezó Remus tentativamente- Pero tú actúas como si detrás de cada cosa normal o amable que hace hubiese una oscura intención secreta.

- Ah ¿No la hay?- preguntó la chica, fingiendo sorpresa.

- Bueno, creo que se ha dado cuenta de que no estaba enfocando bien la situación contigo. Lo de pedirte salir mientras tortura a alguien ha quedado atrás ¿No te has dado cuenta?

Lily sonrió con melancolía, recordando el episodio de los TIMOS del año anterior. Sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor; ése fue el último día que había hablado con Severus. Miró a Remus a los ojos.

- ¿Se ha dado cuenta? ¿O le has hecho darse cuenta?

- ¿Tanto importa? ¿No tendrás miedo de que te guste?

Lily chasqueó la lengua con disgusto y se quitó la mano de Remus del hombro.

- Bueno, lo que me faltaba. Otra revisión del tema clásico "los que se pelean se desean".

- Entonces ¿qué más te da?- dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros- James es un buen tío. De verdad. Déjale que se relaje a tu alrededor y lo verás. ¿Qué crees que hacíamos a estas horas desayunando? James nos ha tenido que prometer todo el suministro mensual de dulces de su madre para que le acompañáramos.

- Eso de perseguir a alguien es muy vergonzoso- dijo Lily riendo

- ¿Y lo de atrincherarte en tu habitación?

La chica inspiró con fuerza.

- Vale… Vaaaale. Voy a ser buena- se levantó del escalón y ayudó a Remus- O voy a intentarlo. Pero no soy tonta Remus, no voy a dejar que me hagan sentir mal.

- Anda, venga, exagerada. Como si fueses un corderito inocente e indefenso.

Lily entorno los ojos.

- Me voy a la Torre. Aún tengo deberes. Estaré en la Sala Común… por si quieres hacerme compañía.

- Creo que vamos a jugar a Quidditch un rato, pero más tarde subiré. Mi redacción de Pociones necesita de tu increíble y sorprendente talento- dijo el chico empleando una voz burlona.

Ella le enseñó el dedo corazón antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Lily estaba en la Sala Común cuando llegaron los cuatro chicos. Les había estado esperando. Sirius la miró de forma desafiante, a lo que ella contestó con indiferencia. Indiferencia que se había dedicado a ensayar las últimas horas. El chico se echó a reír.

- Bueno, estás aquí- dijo aparentando sorpresa- ¿Así que nos vas a honrar con tu presencia para comer?

- Voy a bajar a comer, si es lo que me estás preguntando- dijo Lily guardando la pluma en el estuche- ¿Qué tal el partido?- preguntó acercándose a Remus e ignorando deliberadamente a Sirius.

Remus le guiñó un ojo y le abrió la puerta para salir de la Torre. Antes de salir detrás de ella le mandó una mirada de silenciosa advertencia a Sirius y James.

- Una cosa le voy a conceder- susurró Sirius antes de salir- Tiene buen culo.

Tuvo que esquivar un puñetazo de James antes de estallar en carcajadas.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

La tarde de fin de año Lily estaba en su habitación, mirando el dosel que cubría la cama y haciendo balance de sus vacaciones hasta la fecha.

Seguía estando enfadada por no poder estar en casa, pero ese enfado ya era poco más que un resquemor que escocía más de lo que dolía. Petunia había conseguido fastidiarla, pero sus padres habían ganado un viaje a México, y sin duda se merecían unas vacaciones así. Esperaba que Vernon se estuviese rascando bien el bolsillo.

Respecto a su estancia en Hogwarts, los dos últimos días habían supuesto una mejora notable: no se mataba de hambre y tenía a alguien con quien hablar. Tenía que aguantar las bromitas de Black de vez en cuando, y la mirada penetrante e incómoda de Potter, pero reconocía que no era un infierno. Y había descubierto que Pettigrew era un gran aliado para resolver los crucigramas.

Nunca hubiese pensado en pasar unas vacaciones con los Merodeadores. Y menos que no se lo iba a pasar del todo mal en su compañía. Sus amigas no se lo iban a creer cuando llegasen.

Tampoco se sentía demasiado mal por celebrar el año nuevo fuera de casa. Fin de año no era una fiesta que la entusiasmase en exceso, lo pasaba con la familia, pero después de las doce de la noche casi nunca tenía un plan porque no conservaba amigos en el pueblo (como Petunia le hacía notar a la mínima oportunidad). Se preguntaba si los elfos harían algo especial para cenar.

Unos golpecitos suaves en la puerta la sorprendieron. Se levantó de la cama preguntándose de quién podía tratarse. En toda el ala de las chicas sólo estaba Pauletta y apenas la había visto por allí.

Una pajarita de papel la recibió al abrir. Levitaba en el aire, balanceándose adelante y atrás. Lily miró a ambos lados del pasillo, pero no había nadie.

- Vaya…-murmuró.

Acercó la mano para tocarla, pero el simple roce de sus yemas convirtió a la pajarita en una explosión de confeti rojo, que dibujó en el aire la palabra FIESTA. Tras otra pequeña explosión desapareció el confeti y la pajarita de papel reapareció en el suelo.

Lily la cogió con cuidado y la examinó dándole vueltas. No pasó nada más. Sonrió y bajó las escaleras que llevaban a la Sala Común. Allí estaban Sirius, James, Peter y Remus, aparentemente distraídos jugando a las cartas.

- ¿Habéis sido vosotros?- dijo acercándose a ellos y enseñando la pajarita.

Peter le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que había sido James. Remus y Sirius se sonrieron y siguieron jugando a las cartas. James se desordenó el pelo.

- Hemos conseguido que Dumbledore nos deje estar hasta la una en el Gran Salón- se explicó James, sin quitarse la mano de la cabeza- Se quedaran los profesores también, pero podremos poner música… y eso.

- Y eso- dijo como un eco burlón Sirius, que seguía riéndose- Creo que Evans se refería a la pajarita hortera.

James le lanzó una mirada amenazante a Sirius y rápidamente volvió a Lily.

- Ha sido guay- dijo la chica- Un truco muy bonito.

- Es muy fácil, una tontería súper sencilla para mí.

Lily alzó las cejas. Remus negó con la cabeza.

- Me imagino que es "súper sencillo" para ti.- dijo ella con un poco de censura en la voz- Pero aún así, ha sido bonito.

James se revolvió el pelo nervioso y sonrió de forma culpable. Ella hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

- Entonces bajo en un rato.

Subió las escaleras, entró en su cuarto y, tras dudarlo un segundo, guardó la pajarita en un caja dentro de su baúl.

En la Sala Común, James aguantaba las burlas de sus amigos, que lo acusaban de cursi y de presumido. Pero daba igual. Lily había dicho que había sido bonito, y eso era con lo que se iba a quedar.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Eran pocos cenando, pero Lily tenía que reconocer que estaba siendo muy divertido. La profesora McGonagall les había dado unas bolsas de cotillón y casi todos los invitados lucían sombreros raros, narices postizas o gafas enormes de colores chillones. Pauletta incluso había conseguido una corona con brillantes falsos que ponía "Feliz año nuevo" y de la que Lily estaba secretamente celosa. Dumbledore estaba especialmente espectacular: llevaba un casco de policía y un collar de serpentinas con un pollo de plástico colgado.

Tenían música gracias al profesor Flitwick, que había llevado un gramófono antiguo, y tras la deliciosa cena habían escuchado villancicos mientras tomaban ponche. Sirius incluso se animó a deleitarles con una canción sobre una tal Dolly con pata de palo y un corazón demasiado grande que la profesora McGonagall tuvo que cortar cuando Dolly iba al muelle en busca de su amor sin enaguas.

- ¡Atentos! Faltan sólo tres minutos para las doce- anunció Dumbledore por encima de las conversaciones de la cena. A ella le parecía mentira lo rápido que había pasado la noche. El director hizo entonces aparecer con un gesto fácil de su varita un bonito reloj de esfera transparente y números dorados que quedó suspendido por encima de sus cabezas.

- ¿Recibiremos un beso de la suerte de la prefecta?- susurró Sirius cerca de su oído- Apuesto a que hay más de uno deseándolo…

- Por mí puedes ir a besarle el culo a un mandril, Black- le contestó ella también en susurros- Si el mandril se deja, claro.

- No me refería a mí. No estoy borracho- le contestó él, levantándose de la silla de su lado antes de que pudiese replicarle.

El reloj de Dumbledore empezó entonces a emitir un sonido de campanas in crescendo, para acabar con un ruido casi ensordecedor y una voz aguda que chillaba "Feliz año nuevo".

Lily, muy contenta sin saber por qué, abrazó a Remus y a Peter, y antes de darse cuenta estaba entre los brazos de James.

Él sonreía y la estrechó aún más. Demasiado. Cinco puntos por encima de lo que su recién estrenada relación cordial permitiría.

- Éste será nuestro año, Lily- le dijo al oído en un susurro, y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla.

Ella se quedó tan sorprendida que no pudo ni reaccionar hasta que Sirius la sacudió por los hombros a modo de felicitación.

- ¡Demonio de la diversión, sal de Evans! ¡_Vade retro_!- exclamó fingiendo seriedad- ¡Tienes que dejar de reírte, o empezará el Apocalipsis!

Lily se libró del chico y le empujo riéndose. De reojo vio como James felicitaba a los Hufflepuff y se dio cuenta de que no le molestaba tanto lo del beso y lo de la frase pretenciosa de Potter.

A fin de cuentas, era sólo un _besito_. No hacía falta montar una escena por un besito. Y el chico no podía evitar ser un poco capullo, en el buen sentido.

James intercambió una mirada con Remus, que hizo rodar los ojos. Sabía que no le había parecido bien lo del beso y el abrazo, pero contra todo pronóstico no le había salido mal y claramente no se arrepentía.

- Bien jugado- Sirius se acercó hasta él e hizo chocar su vaso de ponche con el de su amigo- Puede que Evans no esté hecha de hormigón armado, después de todo.

James sonrió con picardía. Lily estaba felicitando a los profesores y según su opinión, que claramente podía ser poco objetiva, estaba radiante. Cuando se giró después de abrazar al profesor Flitwick, sus ojos se encontraron. James levantó su vaso de ponche y Lily hizo rodar los ojos y murmuró "capullo". Pero él podía asegurar que se había sonrojado un poquito.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Hola queridas y queridos!

Pues, tras una fuerte lucha interna conmigo misma, lucha que ha durado meses, me he decidido a escribir un (último) long-fic sobre Lily y James. Todo surgió cuando hace unos meses decidí que era necesario reescribir desde el principio "Diez pasos para alcanzar el éxito" y acabarlo, pero durante el proceso se me fue de las manos. La idea original cambió demasiado y la historia era cada vez más larga y detallada.

Yo no quería, porque no me veía con fuerzas de escribir algo largo, y menos sobre J/L, otra vez. Pero todo empezó a salir, y me obsesioné. La idea era cada vez más grande en mi cabeza y necesitaba sacarla… Así que me decidí por intentarlo. Y en ello me hallo, muy ilusionada, la verdad.

Tengo que hacer algunas advertencias, eso sí. Puede que el fic se aleje de mis otras historias. Yo sigo siendo yo, pero más (mucho más) vieja. Y no quiero volver al J/L love/hate. Quiero hacer algo un poco más realista y quizás por ello menos espectacular y divertido… Básicamente quiero hacer algo que me pueda creer que pasó. Y eso a lo mejor no os gusta. Aunque yo espero que sí!

Sin más, deciros que los dos primeros capítulos son un poco aburridillos, por lo de siempre, porque hay que dar muchas explicaciones para entender desde donde parte la historia. Pero la cosa cogerá ritmo (espero) y bastante más drama...No porque yo quiera, sino porque Rowling mató hasta al gato.

Y no quiero alargarme mucho mucho, quiero decir, que no van a tardar 30 capítulos en salir de Hogwarts a patearle el culo a Voldemort, me temo que si me alargo tanto perdería todo el sentido.

Por último, muchas gracias por leer (si estáis leyendo) y agradecería mucho el feedback y vuestros comentarios, me gusta pensar que hay alguien al otro lado del teclado que piensa un poco en mí, jejeje.

Un beso muy grande a todos, y recordad: _**está clínicamente demostrado que dejar comentarios es bueno para el Karma.**_


	2. Quemando etapas

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni los personajes, ni los lugares, ni ciertas partes de la trama. El saldo de mi cuenta bancaria sigue siendo igual de miserable después de publicar y no creo que mi imagen se revalorice con esto.

_**TILL DEATH DO US PART**_

**2. Quemando etapas**

Soundtrack: _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun- para clásicos, la original de __**Cyndi Lauper**__; si tenéis un día mas chof la versión de __**Russian Red**__ y; para quién le guste esta chica, la versión de __**Miley Cyrus**__._

* * *

><p>- Estarás contenta, hoy llega compañía femenina.<p>

Lily asintió desde los pies de la cama de Remus. La enfermería estaba vacía, salvo por ellos dos. En una mesa auxiliar reposaba un libro y los envoltorios de algunas golosinas.

- Sí… Creo que necesito chicas a mi alrededor- dijo Lily alisando distraídamente la colcha de la cama- Si no empezaré a eructar y a rascarme en público.

- Cualquiera diría que somos neandertales- contestó Remus enarcando las cejas.

- Sois hombres- se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que la afirmación era auto-explicativa. Remus sonrió- ¿Cómo te encuentras? Supongo que por esto os quedasteis aquí en Navidad ¿no?

- Sí… aquí estoy más seguro que en cualquier otro sitio. Y estos no querían dejarme solo…- Lily asintió- Me encuentro bien, gracias a las drogas duras de Madam Pomfrey- se acomodó en la cama e hizo una mueca de dolor- Anoche sólo me rompí dos costillas.

Lily se echó a reír y le acercó una rana de chocolate. Admiraba mucho a su amigo por intentar tomarse su licantropía con humor, pese a lo mucho que le afectaba. Sabía que lo que peor llevaba era no ser aceptado, no poder hacer una vida normal, y por eso era tan reservado con su secreto.

Ella había tenido sus sospechas sobre la condición de Remus, igual que Severus, y todo se confirmó con la casi-catástrofe del Sauce Boxeador. Afortunadamente Dumbledore había sido muy claro con su antes amigo; desvelar la licantropía de Remus Lupin equivalía a la expulsión. Y Severus no podía renunciar a Hogwarts. Obviamente circulaban rumores, pero no se decía nunca una palabra más alta que otra; sospechaba que Potter y Black tenían mucho que ver en eso.

El año anterior ella se había encargado de hacerle saber a Remus que su secreto estaba a salvo con Snape ya que estaba bajo el punto de mira del director, y que podía contar con ella. Contra lo que había pensado Remus, su secreto les había unido.

- Tus amigos estaban muy raros anoche- comentó Lily intentando parecer distraída- Se fueron muy pronto a dormir. Y…

- Y crees que traman algo- acabó Remus.

La chica suspiró.

- Espero que no sea nada "ilegal"- dijo rápidamente- Porque soy responsable… Quiero decir, no directamente, pero soy prefecta aunque estemos de vacaciones y… ¡Soy responsable! Y puede que estos días haya bajado la guardia, y…

- ¡Eh, Lily!- Remus levantó las palmas de las manos, como intentando para una avalancha- Tranquila. Me prometiste que te relajarías.

- Sí, pero…

- No han hecho nada que pudiera dañar a nadie- le aseguró Remus mientras sonreía- Estate tranquila.

Lily cruzó los brazos y escrutó al licántropo con la mirada.

- ¿Nada que pudiera dañar a nadie? ¡Eso significa que SÍ que han hecho algo!

- En serio Lily, no te preocupes- dijo Remus mientras se recostaba en la cama- Sabes que no te miento.

Lily chasqueó la lengua y levantó un dedo en señal de advertencia.

- En serio, Remus.

- En serio.

Se levantó de la cama con un salto ágil.

- Vale. Si no tengo que arreglar ninguna crisis mundial, me voy a comer más tranquila…- puso los brazos en jarras ante la mirada de burla del chico.- ¿Nos vemos esta tarde entonces, tonto del culo?

- Claro, simpática.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Unas horas más tarde, en el dormitorio de Lily, todo eran risas y abrazos entre los baúles a medio ordenar. Sus compañeras acababan de llegar, y al parecer venían cargadas de novedades.

- Joder Violet, ¡y yo que pensaba que tenía la noticia del año!- Lily abrazó con entusiasmo a una chica menuda, de pelo y ojos negros, muy guapa- ¡Enhorabuena!

- Gracias- Violet sonrió mientras Lily contemplaba el anillo que tenía en el dedo anular- Ha sido un poco… repentino. Pero tal como están las cosas…-hizo una mueca de tristeza- Estamos seguros de que nos queremos y ¿Por qué esperar?

Lily volvió a abrazar a su amiga y le dio un beso.

- Me alegro mucho. Paul Cartwright es un chico con suerte.

- Se lo pidió en Hogsmeade, delante de Honeydunkes- una chica de cara redonda y rizos castaños se sentó en el baúl de Lily- Donde se dieron el primer beso… ¿No es súper romántico?- exhaló un suspiro embelesado

- Oh Mary, lees demasiadas novelas rosas- la última ocupante de la habitación, una chica atlética de pelo color paja, se sentó al lado de Mary- No puedes pensar en príncipes azules si quieres sacar excelentes en doscientos EXTASIS y entrar en San Mungo…

- No te metas con ella, Sarah- la riñó Violet mientras se reía- Siempre hay sitio para el amor.

- No- dijo Mary negando vehementemente con la cabeza- Sarah tiene razón. Tengo que concentrarme sólo en mis estudios… Porque…

- … Entrar en San Mungo es muy difícil- acabó Sarah haciendo rodar los ojos.

- Y no te olvides de que hay que sacar excelentes en por lo menos cinco EXTASIS- añadió Lily fingiendo severidad.

- Encantamientos, Pociones, Defensa Contra las Ates Oscuras…- empezó a enumerar Sarah con los dedos ante la mirada irritada de Mary.

- Transfiguración y Herbología- acabó Lily.

Mary murmuró algo inintelegible, contrariada.

- ¡Dejad a Mary!- dijo Violet mientras abrazaba a la chica- ¡No las hagas caso! Estamos muy orgullosas de ti.

- Vosotras dos sois malas- protestó Mary mirando a Lily y a Sarah- Si algún día os explota un caldero en vuestra bonita cara u os partís las dos piernas jugando al Quidditch, ¡no os pienso hacer ni caso!

Lily y Sarah trataron de abrazar a su ofendida amiga, pero Mary no se dejó. Al final, entre risas, decidieron bajar a cenar.

- Por cierto Lily… ¿Cómo es eso de que tenías la noticia del año?- preguntó Sarah mientras salían de la Sala Común.

- Ah… eso- contestó la chica haciendo un gesto para quitarle importancia- No he estado sola estos días…

- Tenías que haber escrito- la cortó Violet para reprocharle por décima vez que no les dijese que sus padres se marchaban.

- Ya sabemos que tiene una cabeza dura como el cemento- dijo Sarah- pero acaba, ¿Con quien estuviste? Ya sabemos que con Charles Simmons no, nos ha preguntado por ti en el tren…- añadió con un tono cargado de malicia

Lily hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Mierda, se me había olvidado Simmons… y el "incidente del muérdago".

Sus amigas se rieron.

- La verdad es que la culpa es tuya- dijo Mary negando con la cabeza- Por ponerte debajo del muérdago con un par de copas de más.

- Esperaba a Max Volmer- murmuró Lily, ya había reconocido en múltiples ocasiones que su plan para besar al Premio Anual, su amor platónico, en la fiesta de Slughorn no había sido el más brillante del mundo.

- Y conseguiste a Simmons… Bueno…- Violet la intentó reconfortar con una palmada en la espalda- Tampoco está tan mal.

- Pero no es el chico del millón de libras, a.k.a. Maximus Volmer Jr.- dijo Sarah y chasqueó la lengua- Simmons es buen cazador, eso sí lo tiene. Hufflepuff le debe la victoria contra Ravenclaw….

Lily frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y eso que importa?- preguntó de forma despectiva.

- Eh, estaba buscándole algo positivo a tu cagada monumental, no me crucifiques- protestó Sarah- Y el Quidditch le importa a todo el mundo. Total, ¿con quien estuviste en Navidad?

Lily suspiró.

- Con los Merodeadores. El pack completo.

- Uala ¿Todos para ti?- preguntó Sarah

- Espero que se comportasen- dijo Violet antes de que Lily pudiese contestar- Black y Potter pueden ser un poco desagradables cuando se lo proponen…

- ¿Un poco?- exclamó Mary- Violet, Black puede hacer que cualquier palabra suene sucia. Seguro que te han dado las vacaciones, Lily.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No ha estado tan mal, en serio… Además estaba Remus, que la mayoría del tiempo es un encanto.

- Remus Lupin es un perfecto caballero, tienes razón- dijo Violet, más reconfortada.

- ¿Caballero? ¿Se sigue usando esa palabra?- preguntó Sarah haciendo reír a sus amigas.

En las puertas que llevaban al Gran Salón un chico alto y apuesto, con unos ojos muy cálidos, las saludó para llamar su atención. Paul era prefecto de Ravenclaw y un año mayor que ellas.

A Lily le gustaba Paul, era tan sensato y agradable como Violet, y se preocupaba mucho por los sentimientos de los demás. Salían desde hacía dos años y eran una pareja perfecta, de manual. Demasiado perfecta para el resto de mortales, seguramente. Pero ellos estaban muy enamorados y pese a que aún eran demasiado jóvenes, Lily estaba menos sorprendida de lo que cabía esperar por la noticia de su compromiso. Muchas parejas jóvenes se estaban casando últimamente; con la amenaza de Voldemort cada vez más presente la gente optaba por llenar sus vidas con toda la felicidad que pudiesen conseguir.

Paul no estaba solo, Marlenne McKinnon, también prefecta y de Ravenclaw, pero de su mismo año, esperaba con él. Era una joven alta y un poco desgarbada, con un semblante muy agradable y pelo rubio que se le disparaba en todas direcciones. Lily se llevaba muy bien con ella, compartían muchas clases, estudiaban juntas y creía que pese a su timidez era muy divertida.

Las chicas felicitaron a Paul por el compromiso y el se mostró igual de feliz que Violet.

- Ya me he enterado de que has pasado aquí las vacaciones- le dijo Marlenne- Y con quién.

- No hay secretos en esta escuela- bromeó Lily- ¿Tú que tal lo has pasado?

Marlenne alzó las cejas.

- No creas, han sido unos días movidos…¿Te enteraste del ataque a Dorset en Nochebuena? No se publicó en "El Profeta"… fue cerca de mi casa.

- No, no me he enterado de nada- dijo Lily preocupada- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Está bien tu familia?

- Sí, sí, todos estamos bien. Fue en un hotel. Los mortífagos lo volaron por los aires- dijo Marlenne frunciendo el ceño- Afortunadamente sólo hubo cinco víctimas, pero muchos heridos y muchos testigos.

- Joder- murmuró Lily preocupada. No pudo evitar pensar en sus padres y si en los encantamientos protectores que el Ministerio le había permitido realizar, pese a que era menor de edad, bastarían en caso de ser necesario…. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos funestos- ¿Por qué no han publicado nada en "El Profeta"?

Marelenne se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

- Ya sabes… para no alarmar a la gente.

- Eso es una mierda- Lily negó con la cabeza, indignada- la gente tiene que saber a lo que se enfrenta.

La prefecta de Ravenclaw asintió.

- ¿Te acuerdas se Dorcas Meadows? Era de mi casa. Dos años mayor.

- Sí, estudia para Medimaga ¿verdad?- Marlene asintió- Mary es su fan número uno.

- Estuvo durmiendo en mi casa, vino con otros Medimagos para atender a los heridos. Ella dijo lo mismo que tú, y yo también lo creo… Y que era necesario actuar de manera más eficaz. Me dio la sensación de que sabía más de lo que me contó.

Lily hizo un gesto de comprensión.

- Lo que está claro que esta desinformación no ayuda a nadie.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, reflexionando. Lily se dio cuenta de que sus amigas habían entrado ya a cenar y que el Gran Salón estaba lleno.

- Perdona por entretenerte tanto- dijo Marlene sonriendo, dándose cuenta también de que se habían quedado solas - Yo sólo quería avisarte de que mañana tenemos reunión, Volmer me ha encargado que os avise a ti y a Lupin… ¿Verás a Lupin?

- Tranquila, yo le aviso- Lily le devolvió la sonrisa- Y gracias por las noticias, aunque sean tan malas.

La chica se encogió los hombros, como disculpándose.

- Misma hora y mismo sitio que siempre- dijo antes de dirigirse a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Al acabar de cenar los Merodeadores se escabulleron a la Torre de Astronomía para compartir una botella de whisky de fuego que Sirius había conseguido robar de la cocina. No pretendían emborracharse, sólo pasar un rato de complicidad y evasión después de la noticia del nuevo ataque que había llegado con los alumnos.

Remus también les había contado que cinco alumnos no habían vuelto de las vacaciones, entre ellos Abbie Reedham, una chica de tercero de Gryffindor de familia muggle. Ninguno comentó nada sobre esa noticia, pero todos esperaban que se estuviesen escondiendo y que no fuesen "desapariciones", la manera diplomática de decir "seguramente muertos".

James, sentado en el suelo, jugueteaba con su varita haciéndola rodar entre sus dedos. Peter no apartaba los ojos de él a la vez que tomaba pequeños sorbos de su vaso. Sirius estaba recostado en el balcón, fumando un cigarrillo.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres un poco, Moony?- ofreció Sirius mientras se servía una buena cantidad de whisky.

Remus, también reclinado sobre el balcón, negó con la cabeza.

- La última vez que mezclé la poción de Pomfrey con alcohol estuve tres horas viendo luces de colores- explicó el licántropo.

- ¿Y el problema es….?- preguntó Sirius.

Los chicos se rieron, pero enseguida la sala volvió al silencio, cada uno enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos.

- Me molesta la gente- dijo James tras unos minutos de calma- Lily no ha hablado conmigo en toda la cena.

Sirius hizo rodar los ojos y suspiró. Remus sonrió.

- Macdonald, Statham y Beckett acaban de llegar. Han estado cacareando como gallinas durante toda la cena- Sirius apagó el cigarro sobre la barandilla y dio un sorbo de su vaso- Evans estaba demasiado ocupada cacareando con ellas como para darse cuenta de que sigues aquí…

- Lo que Sirius quiere decir- le cortó Remus con una mirada afilada- Es que Lily tiene amigas, y hace que no las ve semanas. Además ha estado rodeada de tíos demasiados días… No significa que no te vaya a volver a hablar, Prongs. Ten un poco de paciencia.

James suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en la pared, dando a entender qué poco le gustaba eso de la paciencia. Todo el terreno ganado a la pelirroja en Navidad lo iba a perder en poco tiempo, ya no tenía excusas para estar cerca de ella.

- Supongo que de pedirle salir, ni hablar- murmuró disgustado.

- No te saltes etapas- Remus se sentó al lado de su amigo y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

- Sí, básicamente empieza a tolerarte- añadió Sirius.

- Violet Statham se casa- dijo Peter de repente, ganándose miradas confundidas- era de lo que estaban hablando Evans y sus amigas.

Sirius miró a su amigo con gesto interrogante.

- ¿Seguro? ¿No te habrás confundido, Wormtail?

- Lleva un anillo con un pedrusco bastante grande- Peter encogió los hombros y sonrió, encantado de ser el primero en saber algo- Y las he oído. Hablaban de si Statham iba a esperar a graduarse y eso…

- Fiu… Pobre Cartwright. Ya no tiene escapatoria- comentó Sirius encendiendo otro pitillo- Aunque Statham esté muy buena, hay que estar loco.

Peter asintió y los chicos volvieron a reírse.

- A mí no me extraña tanto- dijo Remus- Llevan como mil años juntos, y parecen sacados de una novela.

- De terror- añadió Sirius mientras daba una calada al cigarrillo.

- Mucha gente se está casando- dijo James volviendo a juguetear de nuevo con su varita- Amos Digory, por ejemplo. Y Marcus Wood ya tiene un crío. La gente no quiere perder el tiempo, no sabes cuando uno de esos hijos de puta con capucha van a sorprenderte en el patio de atrás.

Los chicos se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, el único ruido los ecos que llegaban desde el Bosque Prohibido.

- Yo me casaría con Lily- anunció James de repente- Si ella se dejase, claro.

Sirius se echó a reír.

- Tu madre te mataría si te oyese- apuró el vaso de whisky- O la mataría a ella. No creo que deje que te vayas con "cualquier pelandusca".

- Su madre adoraría a Lily- le contradijo Remus negando con la cabeza- Cualquier madre adoraría a Lily. Menos la tuya, Sirius.

Sirius hizo un gesto de conformidad.

- Y mi padre le hubiese encantado- añadió James- Lo de la debilidad por las pelirrojas es cosa hereditaria.

Los cuatro se rieron y se acabaron sus bebidas antes de volver a la Sala Común, que, como siempre, estaba llena de gente hablando, acabando los deberes o jugando al ajedrez o las cartas. Saludaron a algunos de sus compañeros e intercambiaron novedades.

James divisó a Lily sentada con sus amigas cerca de las ventanas. Decidió acercarse a saludar. Saludar a alguien con quien no has hablado en todo el día es algo normal y no implica saltarse ninguna etapa, pensó el chico. Además, ahora eran casi "colegas".

- Hola Evans- dijo, lo más despreocupadamente que sabía- ¿Qué tal el día?

Lily tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, pero sonrió. Notó como sus amigas empezaban a mirarla con suspicacia.

- Hola- contestó en el mismo tono que el chico- Bien. No os he visto a la hora de comer.

- Nos quedamos dormidos- James se pasó la mano por el pelo, Lily puso cara de desconfianza- Estuvimos haciendo el tonto hasta tarde… hablando y eso.

Ella asintió, dejando claro que no se estaba creyendo ni un uno por ciento de lo que le había dicho. Afortunadamente para James, Remus llegó en su rescate.

- Hola, feliz año a todas- las chicas le devolvieron la felicitación, Sirius y Peter también se acercaron hasta ellos y saludaron a las amigas de Lily- James, vamos a jugar al "Snatch" ¿Te apuntas?

- Ai Remus- dijo Lily antes de que se alejaran- Marlenne me ha dicho que mañana tenemos reunión.

Él asintió, pero antes de que pudiera dar las gracias, Sirius se le adelantó.

- Seguro que Remus hubiese preferido que se lo dijese McKinnon.

Remus miró irritado a su amigo y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

- Eres una puta pesadilla- le susurró contrariado, ante las miradas curiosas de los presentes- Gracias por avisar, Lily. Hasta mañana.

Sirius y Peter siguieron a Remus hasta unas butacas vacías. James se quedó unos instantes de pie, dudando.

- Buenas noches- dijo al final, sonriendo- Beckett, mañana hay entreno a las cinco- añadió mirando a Sarah, que era la buscadora del equipo de Gryffindor- ¿Va bien?

La chica asintió y James, tras una última sonrisa, se marchó con sus amigos.

- Está loquito por tus huesos- Sarah se echó a reír, sin dejar de mirar a James- Pobrecito.

Lily se acomodó en la butaca e hizo un gesto para que su amiga se callase.

- No seas pesada, anda.

- Pero tiene razón- añadió Violet, también riendo- Le gustas mucho. Y se está convirtiendo en todo un hombrecito educado, al menos cuando tú estás cerca.

- Bueno, no sé…- discrepó Mary- Educado, educado… Sólo ha saludado a Lily, nosotras bien podíamos haber sido tres floreros.

Se echaron a reír y Lily les pidió que bajaran la voz.

- Ya se le pasará- dijo en voz baja- Hasta hace poco estuvo saliendo con Stephie King, la del equipo de Hufflepuff.

- Ya, bueno- contestó Sarah con impaciencia- Como si le hubieses dejado de gustar tú en algún momento… Debió quedar como dos veces con esa boba.

- No seas víbora- la riñó Violet.

- Eh, que no es por nada, no estoy excusando a Potter, pero King es tonta del culo- dijo Sarah defendiéndose- Ahí James fue un poco la víctima, no se la podía quitar de encima. Y en serio que eso duró nada y menos, pero obviamente King lo cuenta como una telenovela de doscientos episodios.

Mary y Lily fruncieron un poco el ceño, no tenían tan claro como Sarah que James fuese una víctima. A fin de cuentas, Potter era el capitán de Sarah, y ella siempre le defendía diciendo que hacía falta conocerle bien.

- Da igual. Estos días no ha estado tan mal, es verdad- cedió Lily- Sigue teniendo la cabeza hinchada de lo mucho que se quiere, pero es verdad que no es tan capullo como creía.

- Os lo he dicho mil veces- murmuró Sarah. Luego se desperezó- Yo creo que me voy a dormir. Pensar en madrugar mañana me está quitando todas las fuerzas.

- Sí, todas debéis descansar, mañana os quiero frescas para debatir un tema verdaderamente importante- anunció Lily con seriedad- Como conseguir que Max me pida de una puñetera vez una cita, o en su defecto, como lograr que me arrincone en un lugar oscuro y me bese hasta que me desmaye.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Algo había cambiado en Navidad. Lily se dio cuenta cuando vio entrar a James en la biblioteca pocos días después del inicio del trimestre y sentarse al lado de Remus y delante de ella, en la mesa que solían compartir con Mary y Marlenne.

Mary tironeó a Lily de la manga del jersey para llamar su atención, pero Lily sólo pudo encogerse de hombros ante la pregunta silenciosa de su amiga. No tenía ni idea de que hacía James Potter allí. De hecho, no se hubiese sorprendido más si en vez de Potter hubiese entrado una vaca lechera en la biblioteca. Marlenne también miraba al chico con curiosidad.

Él, haciendo caso omiso de la pequeña conmoción que había causado y sin decir nada a nadie sacó el libro de Pociones y pergamino de su mochila.

En cuanto a Remus, parecía tan sorprendido como ellas. Buscaba la mirada de su amigo, con cara de circunstancias. James seguía impasible, ahora escribiendo con gesto concentrado en un rollo de pergamino, como si fuese lo más natural en el mundo para él.

Lily intentó concentrarse en escribir su redacción sobre contramaleficios, pero se descubría mirando a Potter cada pocos minutos. No estaba enfadada ni nada por el estilo, ni le parecía mal que se sentase con ellos… pero tenía curiosidad. ¿Por qué estaba allí? No quería ser presumida y pensar que era por ella, pero realmente no se le ocurría ningún motivo.

James levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Lily, que enseguida empezó a sonrojarse. Él levantó la mano, como saludándola, sonrió, y volvió a centrarse en su libro. Lily se sintió extrañamente nerviosa.

Casi involuntariamente, buscó a Severus. No la sorprendió verle sentado en su rincón de siempre, observándola con cara de haber comido aceitunas amargas. Sus cejas se juntaron en una fina línea cuando se encontró con su mirada. Lily apartó la vista con un gesto de fingido desdén y siguió escribiendo. Severus ya no tenía derecho a opinar sobre su vida.

James empezó a ir casi todas las tardes a la biblioteca y acabaron normalizando la situación, aunque ninguno habían conseguido encontrar una buena explicación para ese cambio. Bajaba con Remus y a veces se iba antes, cuando tenía entrenamiento. Se unió a sus discusiones sobre los deberes, a sus descansos para tomar té, a sus conversaciones de antes de cenar y a las prácticas que hacían de los hechizos que aprendían en clase.

Y eso desconcertaba a Lily; simplemente estaba allí con ellos, como uno más, y no parecía parte de un plan o algo por el estilo. Tenía que admitir que era una gran ayuda, aunque siempre actuase como si todo fuese extremadamente sencillo y no concibiese que algo no pudiese salirle bien. Tampoco se estaba de decirle de vez en cuando que era un presumido insufrible y un cabeza-hueca, pero James se lo tomaba casi como si fuese un cumplido. Y ella sospechaba que él a veces exageraba su actitud presuntuosa sólo para que le riñese, le insultase o en definitiva, le hiciese algo de caso.

Remus sabía que lo del grupo de estudio ni era del estilo de su amigo ni lo necesitaba para mejorar; James tenía facilidad para aprender y mucho talento. Por eso cuando él, Peter y Sirius le preguntaron por su súbita evolución en alumno aplicado esa misma noche, fue muy franco.

- Lily tiene que saber que sigo ahí. Y si para que me mire tengo que ir a la biblioteca, pues voy. ¡Y no me estoy saltando ninguna de tus mierda de etapas, Moony!

Sirius soltó una exclamación de disgusto.

- Joder, tío. Has perdido completamente el norte. Y vaguear y rondar por la escuela sólo con Wormtail es un tostón…

- ¡Eh!- protestó Peter

- Lo siento, pero es verdad- se disculpó Sirius- Es como tener una cita, y no tienes suficientes tetas como para interesarme.

Pero James fue inflexible respecto a su decisión.

- Padfoot, en la biblioteca hay mucho espacio.

Por supuesto Sirius contestó que prefería beber lejía a encerrarse en la biblioteca y que era una nenaza dominado por una mujer fría y calculadora, que sentía vergüenza de ser su amigo y que convertirse en un capullo era un punto de no retorno.

Remus no compartió su opinión en voz alta, pero creía que si James perseveraba en sus visitas a la biblioteca era cuestión de tiempo que Sirius acabase cediendo y siendo una nueva adquisición para el grupo de estudio. A fin de cuentas, siempre se acababan apoyando, aunque sus planes fuesen idioteces del tamaño de orcas embarazadas.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Lily estaba pasando un día genial de cumpleaños. Para empezar, era sábado, así que no tenía que madrugar. Además sus padres le habían enviado un paquete lleno de regalos, entre ellos un precioso reloj mágico que Violet les había ayudado a elegir, y Sarah había conseguido una tarta de chocolate para el desayuno. Doble chocolate, para ser exactos ¿Qué más podía peder una chica?

Un partido de Quidditch contra Ravenclaw.

- ¡Ánimo Sarah!- gritó Mary cuando su amiga sobrevoló la grada de Gryffindor como una centella- Les vamos a destrozar, 200-80 y Daniel Thorpe no encontraría la snitch aunque le pellizcase en el culo.

Mary era incapaz de permanecer sentada durante un partido, no dejaba de chillar, insultaba a los jugadores del equipo contrario y juraba continuamente. Era su manera de deshacerse del estrés acumulado estudiando, convertirse en una bestia parda gritona con la cara pintada de rojo y amarillo.

- Paul no va a estar muy contento- murmuró Violet cuando Potter marcó otro tanto- Se pone muy pesado con lo del Quidditch… Y realmente sólo está dolido porque no entró en el equipo.

Lily se echó a reír a la vez que la grada se quejaba por una supuesta falta. Vio como James trazaba una elegante espiral para recuperar la quaffle perdida y marcaba de nuevo, los Gryffindor volvieron a enloquecer.

Ella no entendía mucho de Quidditch, pero creía que James era bueno de verdad. Y todo el mundo estaba enamorado de él, hasta los chicos. Aunque eso no era excusa para comportarse como un puñetero héroe, pensó recordando alguna de las bravuconadas memorables del chico… Suspiró y trató de pensar en otra cosa, creía que últimamente le estaba dedicando demasiado tiempo en su cabeza a James Potter.

Sarah no tardo más de diez minutos en atrapar la snitch, en una lucha muy emocionante con el buscador de Ravenclaw, que no era tan malo como Mary creía.

De camino al castillo Violet se excusó para ir a "consolar" a Paul. Mary y Lily se encontraron con Marlene, que no estaba nada contenta.

- ¡Vaya equipo de cojos!- protestaba la chica- ¡Es que no me jodas! ¡El único con ojos en la cara es Thorpe! Estaban más perdidos que un pez de colores en un seminario de Transfiguración Avanzada.

- Gryffindor es un equipazo- la consoló Mary- No lo habéis hecho tan mal…

- ¡Eh, Lily!

Maximus Volmer se acercó hasta ellas de una carrera, Lily rápidamente se aseguró de tener el flequillo bien peinado. Max era muy alto, un poco delgado y llevaba el pelo muy corto, tenía un rostro muy afable.

- ¡Felicidades por el partidazo!- exclamó mirando a Lily, luego, dándose cuenta de la presencia de Marlenne, se giró hacia ella avergonzado- Lo siento Marlenne…

La aludida encogió los hombros e hizo una mueca de descontento. Max volvió a centrar su atención en Lily.

- ¿Es tu cumpleaños, verdad? Felicidades por eso también- dijo entonces el chico.

Lily vio por el rabillo del ojo como Mary y Marlenne se alejaban disimuladamente hacia la puerta de entrada al castillo.

- ¡Gracias!- Lily se maldijo interiormente por el entusiasmo con el que había contestado.

- Con Hufflepuff no os será tan fácil ganar- Max se inclinó un poco hacia ella y bajó el tono de voz- Os vamos a dar una paliza.

- Eso habrá que verlo- contestó Lily imitándole y sonriendo de una manera que esperaba que fuese sexy pero distendida a la vez.

Max se echó a reír y ella le dio un empujoncito juguetón en el hombro. Estaba especialmente mono con sus vaqueros y el jersey azul cielo que llevaba. Bien, bien… esto estaba siendo un gran avance para conseguir su objetivo de ser llevada a algún lugar oscuro. Estaba siendo demasiado obvia, pero eso no parecía espantarle.

- ¡Evans!

La sonrisa se le congeló en la cara. ¿Quién _se atrevía_ a interrumpir ese momento? James Potter avanzaba hacia ellos, con el uniforme del equipo de Gryffindor puesto. Lily pensó que en ese momento no le costaría nada decapitarle de un solo golpe.

- Felicidades Potter, ha sido un gran partido- Max le tendió la mano y James se la estrechó con cierta suspicacia.

- Gracias, el equipo ha hecho muy buen trabajo- contestó de forma seca y se le quedó mirando fijamente, dejando claro que no le gustaba que estuviese ahí.

Max pareció entender que James pretendía hablar a solas con Lily, así que, para disgusto de ella, se despidió con un gesto de la mano y reemprendió su camino hacia el castillo.

James la estaba mirando con atención, ella levantó las cejas.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó, sin importarle sonar demasiado brusca.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

* * *

><p>Estoy muy contenta por la cantidad de comentarios que recibí con el primer capítulo! Muchas gracias a todos, sois fantásticos y me habéis dado un montón de ánimos para seguir escribiendo este fic con ilusión… Muchas gracias, en serio. No sabéis cuanto lo aprecio. Los reviews que me habéis mandado sin loggearos están contestados en el último review de este capítulo.<p>

Estoy tan contenta que subo este capítulo unos días antes de lo esperado, aunque seguramente estaréis todos de vacaciones y en lo que menos estaréis pensando será en mí… Lo entiendo. Disfrutad mucho, por cierto! De todas maneras, si hay alguna/o que no va a hacer nada en especial, se va a pasar las vacaciones en casa y aburrido (ej. YO), espero que este capítulo le ayude a pasar el rato!

Cositas a comentar, otra vez el capítulo es un poco rollo (ya avisé) porque todavía quedaban muchos personajes por conocer y tal (aunque ninguno sea muy relevante)… espero que a partir de aquí la cosa se vaya animando progresivamente! Comentadme que os ha parecido y si os he matado de aburrimiento o no, please!

Un beso muy grande y recordad: _**Los distintos estudios llevados a cabo por laboratorios independientes demuestran que tus plantas crecerán mejor si dejas un review!**_


	3. Mal día

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni los personajes, ni los lugares, ni ciertas partes de la trama. El saldo de mi cuenta bancaria sigue siendo igual de miserable después de publicar y no creo que mi imagen se revalorice con esto.

_**TILL DEATH DO US PART**_

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_Max pareció entender que James pretendía hablar a solas con Lily, así que, para disgusto de ella, se despidió con un gesto de la mano y reemprendió su camino hacia el castillo._

_James la estaba mirando con atención, ella levantó las cejas._

_- ¿Y bien?- preguntó, sin importarle sonar demasiado brusca._

**3. Mal día**

Soundtrack: _For Reasons Unknown- The Killers_

- ¿No me vas a felicitar?- el chico ladeó la cabeza y sonrió- Ha sido un buen partido.

Lily asintió y se mordió el labio ¿Había estropeado su charla con Max sólo para ser el capullo insufrible de siempre?

- Pensaba hacerlo. Luego. En la torre.

James frunció el ceño.

- ¿Estás enfadada?

- No- respondió en un tono que denotaba totalmente lo contrario- De hecho estaba muy tranquila hasta hace tres minutos.

- ¿Te has enfadado porque Volmer se ha ido?- James alzó el tono de voz, ofendido.

- No puedes venir e interrumpirme cuando a ti te de la gana, Potter, actuando como si fuese de tu propiedad o algo- replicó ella alzando también el tono de voz- ¡Hay más gente que quiere hablar conmigo!

- ¡Yo no actúo como si… como si…!- exhaló un suspiro, intentando tranquilizarse- Lo siento. No quería molestarte.

Lily negó con la cabeza, para quitarle importancia.

- Da igual- murmuró.

James se desordenó el pelo. Estaba enfado con Volmer por ligar con Lily, con Lily por dejarse poner ojitos y con él mismo por actuar como un capullo. Aunque claramente no podía verbalizar eso si no quería ganarse un sermón sobre su gran ego, y de postre que Lily dejase de hablarle.

- Sólo quería darte esto- dijo él rebuscando en su bolsa de deporte, mucho más desanimado de lo que parecía al haber llegado- Felicidades.

Le tendió un paquete pequeño envuelto con papel de colores. Lily lo cogió, sorprendida. Le miró con cara de no entender nada.

- Es una tontería, por tu cumpleaños- James volvió a desordenarse el pelo- Me gustaría habértelo dado antes… pero no te he encontrado.

Abrió el paquete frente a la mirada ansiosa de James. Dentro había una tiara de plástico, como la que le había tocado a Pauletta en Nochevieja, pero en esta no ponía "Feliz año nuevo" sino "Arriba Gryffindor" en letras rojas.

- Te vi mirando la que llevaba Collins en Nochevieja- James parecía incómodo ante su silencio- Pensé que te gustaría… y podrías ponértela para los partidos.

Lily se echó a reír y miró a James a los ojos.

- Es… gracias- por algún motivo, le estaba costando encontrar las palabras. La tiara era una horterada en sí, pero ahí había mucho más que plástico barato. Era algo que quería y que James había sabido ver que le gustaba- Me encanta. Aunque no sé si me atreveré a ponérmela en público.

James sonrió aliviado.

- Seguro que te queda bien, como todo.

Lily le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no supo que más decir. James volvió a despeinarse el pelo.

- Me voy a la ducha- señaló el campo de Quidditch con el pulgar- ¿Nos vemos luego?

- ¿En la fiesta clandestina que se supone que tengo que ignorar?- preguntó ella, y se descubrió sonriendo igual que lo había hecho para Max.

- Sí- James se echó a reír- Y perdona por lo de antes, otra vez.

Lily hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia. James se despidió y echó a correr hacia el campo de Quidditch.

Ella empezó a caminar hacia el castillo, con la tiara entre las manos. No se explicaba como James podía haberse dado cuenta de ese detalle. La hacía sentirse cálida y a la vez nerviosa, la misma emoción que había sentido cuando había recibido la pajarita.

Así que James era el chico presumido e inaguantable, pagado de si mismo y con muy poco respeto por cualquier cosa que no fuese él mismo,… Pero también era el chico de la sonrisa preciosa que podía tener los detalles más increíbles y especiales.

Y Lily no sabía decir si eso estaba bien o mal.

En el Hall de la escuela algunos alumnos comentaban el partido de Quidditch. Lily vio a Max con un grupo de chicos de Hufflepuff y le saludó desde lejos, con cara de disculpas. El chico se encogió de hombros para hacerle saber que la intromisión de entes no tenía importancia y le devolvió el saludo.

- ¿Volmer? Vaya capullo, Lily.

Se giró sorprendida, no había notado que alguien se había acercado hasta ella.

- Severus- miró a su antes amigo con suspicacia- Supongo que no hay ningún Slytherin a la vista ¿no?

El chico frunció el ceño y suspiró con resignación.

- Quiero hablar contigo- dijo sin contestar a la pregunta de Lily; no hacía falta. Ella ya había comprobado que ninguno de los amigos de Severus estaba en el Hall.

- Pues yo creo que está todo más que hablado- Lily empezó a enfadarse. Severus producía ese efecto en ella en los últimos meses. Todo ello mezclado con grandes dosis de frustración- Y venir insultando a mis amigos, sólo para que conste, no es un buen comienzo si _de verdad_ quieres hablar conmigo.

Severus le sostuvo la mirada, pero estaba tenso. Lily lo sabía. Le conocía tan bien que sabía el duro proceso mental que el Slytherin estaba siguiendo para encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Nunca había tenido facilidad para la diplomacia ni para tratar emociones, y si bien en oros tiempos Lily estaría dispuesta a aceptar sus disculpas torpes y desacertadas, ya no estaban en ese punto.

- ¿Cuándo me vas a perdonar, Lily? Te he enviado decenas de cartas, he intentado hablarte y no dejas de esquivarme…- bajó la mirada y se rascó la nariz, claramente dolido- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

- Ya te he perdonado- contestó ella sinceramente- Pero no podemos seguir siendo amigos.

- No _acepto_ que dejemos de ser amigos por una tontería… yo no pretendía…

Lily le interrumpió con un sonoro suspiro de frustración. No quería empezar otra pelea inútil; era como si estuviesen hablando de dos cosas distintas y no encontrasen nunca el nexo. Severus no entendía por qué no podían ser amigos, como hasta entonces, si sentía de verdad haberla insultado; Lily era incapaz de hacerle ver que el problema era mucho más profundo. A ella le había costado horrores poner punto y aparte, dejar de pensar en que su arrepentimiento era genuino y ver las cosas tal y como eran y no como ella quería que fuesen.

- Ya te lo dije. Tomaste tu decisión… Y en donde te metes, no hay excepciones- tomó aire para infundirse ánimos- ¡Míranos, Sev! Aquí escondiditos para que no nos vean tus amigos- acabó Lily con cierta amargura.

- Lily, no quiero…

- Yo tampoco- comprendía perfectamente lo que él quería decir - Pero esto ya es demasiado para los dos… Dejémoslo, ¿vale?- Lily se encontraba exhausta de repente y muy triste, su día feliz arruinado en cinco minutos- No te has acordado ni de que hoy hago los diecisiete- dijo antes de darle la espalda para volver a su Sala Común.

Subió las escaleras rápido y sin mirar atrás. No se sentía tan mal como hacía pocos meses, cuando Severus la había esperado delante de la Torre, pero seguía doliendo mucho. Había sido su mejor amigo desde siempre, lo habían compartido todo, incluso los veranos aburridos de Surrey. Pero no era sólo eso; Lily sabía que habían estado cerca… muy cerca, de ser algo más. Y eso era lo que más dolía.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Pese a su encontronazo después del partido de Quidditch, Lily y James siguieron comportándose como hasta entonces; se saludaban por las mañanas, estudiaban en la misma mesa de la biblioteca y tenían pequeñas charlas entre clases o al volver a la Torre después de cenar.

Por supuesto Lily no estaba precisamente muy contenta con la actitud posesiva que James había demostrado, pero él le había pedido perdón. Y además, siendo sincera, que se acordase de su cumpleaños y le regalase una tiara de plástico (por patético que sonase) la había ablandado un poco. Sólo un poquito.

James también creía tener motivos sobrados para estar cabreado. Había visto a Lily con Volmer y estaba claro que el chico estaba muerto por ella. ¡Pero lo peor de todo es que parecía que Lily también le gustaba él! No era que sintiese celos, que los sentía, lo que pasaba era que no entendía como a Lily le podía gustar un chico tan flojo. Tan bueno. Tan… aburrido.

Cualquiera que conociese a Lily se tenía que dar cuenta de que era puro genio, de que debajo de toda su corrección y su tranquilidad ardía en llamas. Esa chica necesitaba que la hiciesen sentir viva, que la llevasen a sus límites… en definitiva… necesitaba "marcha". Y Volmer estaba tan cerca de darle "marcha" como Peter de ser Ministro de Magia.

Él, sin embargo, estaba en disposición de cubrir esa vacante en la vida de Lily. Y más que contento de hacerlo. Sólo pedía una oportunidad, una oportunidad chiquitita, y quizás un buen beso. ¿El magreo? Totalmente negociable.

Pero no parecían haber alcanzado ese punto, ni siquiera estaban cerca. Así que se tenía que conformar con robarle cinco minutos al día, al salir de la biblioteca o antes de una clase, y luego sentirse frustrado durante todo el día, viendo como otros alumnos podían estar cerca del objeto de sus pasiones sin ningún esfuerzo aparente.

- ¿Así que tu padre también fue capitán del equipo de Quidditch?

James asintió, esa tarde de mediados de febrero había conseguido montárselo para retener a Lily al salir de la biblioteca. Remus, Marlenne y ella tenían reunión de prefectos y James se había unido a ellos con la excusa de acompañar a su amigo. En realidad no había cruzado ni media palabra con Remus en todo el trayecto, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando ser encantador, pero eso era lo de menos.

- Él era buscador. Muy bueno- James se rascó la cabeza- O eso me han contado; mi padre era ya muy mayor para montar en escoba cuando yo empecé a jugar.

- Es una lástima que no te viese jugar para Gryffindor. Tú también eres bueno… o eso dicen- dijo Lily, sintiéndose un poco rara por hablar de algo tan personal con James. Sabía que su padre había muerto hacía un par de años, pero obviamente nunca antes había hablado de ello con él.

- Ya, soy muy bueno- James sonrió sin preocuparse por fingir algo de modestia. Ella suspiró de manera teatral para demostrarle que era un presumido.

- ¿Lily Evans?

Lily se giró al oír su nombre y asintió, una niña de primero se acercó a ella apresuradamente. Le entregó un sobre lacrado y se fue igual de rápido de lo que había llegado.

- Gracias- no estaba segura de si la habría oído. Abrió el sobre sabiendo que seguramente se trataba de una invitación del profesor Slughorn.

- ¿Es de Slughorn?- preguntó James, como un eco de sus propios pensamientos. Lily notó cierta tensión en su voz.

- Sí, para tomar el té mañana- guardó la invitación en su mochila- Me sorprende que no te haya invitado a ir nunca- comentó distraídamente, en realidad nunca se había preguntado por qué Black o Potter no iban a las reuniones con el profesor Slughorn, eran claramente de "su tipo".

James se rió sin ganas, parecía estar contrariado.

- Oh, sí que me solía invitar, pero supongo que tras cuatro años ignorándole, desistió.

Lily arqueó las cejas, sin entender por qué parecía estar tan enfadado.

- ¿No te llevas bien con él?

- No me llevo- contestó James de forma cortante- y sus estúpido "club" me parece una mierda, llena de engreídos y gente interesada.

- ¿Perdona?- Lily se paró en el pasillo y encaró a James- Me resulta bastante gracioso que tú llames engreído a nadie.

- No lo decía por ti- James se llevó la mano al pelo y evitó mirarla a los ojos. Marlenne y Remus se habían detenido un poco más alante y los observaban con cierta preocupación

- ¿De verdad piensas eso? ¿O es algún tipo de rencor retorcido?- preguntó Lily tras unos segundos de silencio incómodo.

James suspiró.

- Da igual Lily. Dejémoslo estar.

- No, no da igual- contestó ella- No te cortes ahora, James- acabó con la voz cargada de ironía. En algún lugar de su cerebro, una alarma empezaba a sonar preguntándole por qué le importaba tanto lo que él opinase de las reuniones con el profesor Slughorn. Lily decidió examinar ese detalle más tarde y por el momento seguir enfadada.

- Está bien- James abrió los brazos en señal de derrota- Me parecen patéticos los intentos de Slughorn por vivir el éxito a través de los demás. Me parece mezquino que favorezca a los alumnos más dotados o de mejores familias sólo para permanecer bien conectado- exhaló un suspiro- Y creo que la mayoría de gente que va a sus reuniones es presumida, calculadora e interesada.

Lily le miró a los ojos y frunció el ceño.

- A mí me parece gente interesante con la que pasar un rato divertido, algo así como tu equipo de Quidditch.

- En mi equipo de Quidditch la gente es libre de intentar entrar, y desde luego no aceptamos a potenciales Mortífagos porque tengan el riñón forrado de oro o sean "brillantes"- dijo James entrecomillando la última palabra y cargándola de significado.

No hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que hablaba de Snape. Lily empezó a notar una presión muy fuerte sobre la cabeza y el pecho, su última charla con Severus era aún reciente en su memoria. Y James había hecho blanco en una parte muy vulnerable de ella, una parte que alguna vez la había acusado de vanidosa con palabras muy parecidas a las que él acababa de emplear.

Se sentía mal, sin capacidad de respuesta. No sabía qué contestarle, no había nada en su cabeza parte de dolor agudo y una necesidad enorme de irse lejos de él y de cualquiera que supiera ver sus secretos tan bien como él.

Levantó la vista intentando esconder su debilidad; James seguía mirándola con sus enormes ojos llenos de arrepentimiento. Sin decir nada más, Lily reemprendió su camino hacia la reunión, dejándole en medio del pasillo, llamándola sin palabras. Pasó de largo a Marlenne y Remus, que la miraron con cara de preocupación, pero no dejó que la retuviesen. Sólo quería perder de vista a James y todos los pensamientos que habían empezado a caer en cascada sobre ella.

Nunca había ignorado que Slughorn, pese a ser un profesor brillante tenía por costumbre de arrimarse al árbol que más sombra daba. ¿Eso la convertía a ella también en una interesada, en una escaladora social? No quería verse de esa forma. Sencillamente para ella era divertido tener esas reuniones, hablar con gente con la que no tenía oportunidad de hacerlo todos los días… No con todos, claro. No todos le caían bien. Y desde luego no hablaba con Severus.

¿Pero estaba siendo hipócrita? Ignorando deliberadamente lo que pasaba, quién estaba en el círculo de Slughorn… ¿O James estaba siendo simplemente demasiado exagerado?

Entró en la reunión, agradeciendo internamente que ese día no le tocase presentar nada y se pudiese quedar en silencio al fondo de la sala. Pronto estuvieron todos reunidos y Max empezó ha hablar sobre los temas de siempre y la próxima salida a Hogsmeade. Remus preguntó algo. Gracias a Merlín, no tenía pinta de que se fuese a alargar demasiado.

Seguía la conversación, pero no tenía ganas de participar u opinar. Se sentía dolida, o enfadada, no sabía exactamente qué y estaba más concentrada en controlar esos sentimientos que en prestar atención a la reunión. No podía creer que hubiese sido Potter quien la había dejado en ese estado, casi desquiciada.

La reunión acabó pronto, como había pronosticado, y Lily recogió aliviada sus cosas. Sólo quería llegar a su habitación, darse una ducha e intentar sobreponerse un poco mejor a la situación. Estaba segura de que cuando pudiese tranquilizarse y pensar en ello, la discusión con James dejaría de molestarla tanto.

- Lily ¿Tienes un momento?

Charles Simmons, con su impresionante altura, bloqueó de repente su vista de la puerta. La miraba de una forma que a Lily le hizo sentir un retortijón en el estómago.

Ahora no. Ahora no estaba preparada para lidiar con Simmons y la metedura de pata que había cometido en Navidad. Había llegado a pensar que el chico lo había dejado correr, después de más dos meses sin haberle dicho nada del vergonzoso beso bajo el muérdago. Pero la sonrisa que tenía dibujada en el rostro parecía contradecirla.

- La verdad es que tengo algo de prisa- se entretuvo rebuscando algo en su mochila, para no tener que mirarle a la cara- ¿Podemos hablarlo mañana?

- Es un segundo, en serio- insistió el chico, ampliando aún más su sonrisa, como si estuviese convencido de que le iba a dar una buena noticia.

Remus la estaba esperando en la puerta, miraba a Charles con reservas. Ella le hizo un gesto disimulado de impotencia y le indicó que se fuese sin ella, luego suspiró intentando que no se notase su resignaciónn y se apoyó en el pupitre en el que había estado sentada. Charles se quedó delante de ella, con los brazos en jarra; realmente era muy grande.

- Este fin de semana es la excursión a Hogsmeade y me preguntaba si te gustaría venir conmigo.

Ahí estaba, lo que más había temido. Tener que pasar por el incómodo momento de decirle que no le interesaba. Y todo por actuar como una estúpida… realmente se lo merecía.

- Esto Charles…- Lily esperaba que su cara no estuviese reflejando la ansiedad que sentía en ese momento. Lo mejor sería no andarse por las ramas y acabar rápido con esa situación- Lo siento, pero te tengo que decir que no. Ahora mismo no quiero salir con nadie.

- ¿Con nadie o conmigo?- preguntó de forma agresiva.

Lily esperaba tener que pasar un momento embarazoso de vergüenza y sentimientos heridos, incluso despecho, pero ¿esa rabia? Sorprendida por el tono, le mandó una mirada afilada. ¿Qué demonios se creía? Se incorporó y cogió su mochila.

- Ya te he dicho que lo siento- contestó ella con aplomo- De verdad. No creo que tenga que darte más explicaciones.

Empezó a caminar hacia la salida, pero él la sujetó por el brazo. Lily, indignada, se zafó con brusquedad.

Justo en el momento en que Charles iba a intentar abordarla de nuevo, Max entró en el aula con prisa.

- Disculpad, me he dejado la agenda… ¿Todo bien?- preguntó con cautela al ver las caras furiosas de los dos prefectos.

- Todo bien, Max- Lily se colgó la mochila al hombro y se acercó a la puerta, agradecida por la interrupción y segura de que había sido un toque de atención para que Charles volviese a comportarse como una persona razonable- De hecho, ya nos íbamos.

- Sí, Volmer, todo está perfecto- dijo Charles en un tono de falsa alegría, Lily se giró para lanzarle una mirada de advertencia, pero él la ignoró y soltó una carcajada exagerada- Lily y yo sólo discutíamos su costumbre de morrearse con todos los chicos de la escuela y luego actuar como si no hubiera pasado.

Notó como la piel le empezaba a hervir d enfado y vergüenza, Charles la miraba con los brazos cruzados, desafiante y claramente muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Max miró a su compañero de casa extrañado y luego se volvió hacia ella. Lily se sintió aún más avergonzada.

- Charles, te he dicho que no, sé un _chico mayor_ y supéralo- dijo con un gesto tajante e intentando controlar la voz.

Salió del aula y sin esperar ninguna respuesta y se dirigió a la Torre lo más rápido que le permitía su dignidad. No quería empezar a llorar antes de estar a salvo, en la intimidad de su cuarto.

Se sentía mortificada. Charles la había avergonzado delante de Max; no quería ni pensar lo que él se estaría imaginando. Max… que era el vivo ejemplo de la dulzura y la sinceridad. ¿Qué pensaría de ella?

Pretendía subir a su habitación sin detenerse en la Sala Común, pero James Potter parecía estar esperándola porque apareció de la nada para interceptar su carrera hacia la escalera del cuarto de las chicas y frustrar sus propósitos.

- Lily…

Ella se detuvo molesta, e intentó superarle. James volvió a ponerse en medio. Murmuró una palabrota, enfadada y se recolocó la mochila en el hombro. De refilón vio como algunos alumnos de la Sala Común los estaban mirando con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó en voz baja y mirándole de la forma más desdeñosa que sabía.

- Quería hablar de lo de antes, de lo de las…

- Ahórratelo- le interrumpió Lily, nerviosa por estar llamando la atención- En serio. No me importa nada de lo que me puedas decir. Déjame pasar.

- Quiero disculparme- insistió él.

- No me interesa. Déjame pasar- repitió con contundencia.

James alzó las cejas, bastante sorprendido por la rabia con la que ella le había hablado, y se apartó de su camino con un gesto de fingida cortesía. Lily le lanzó una mirada punzante antes de desaparecer.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

- Mira Prongs, esto se tiene que acabar- Sirius estaba tirado en su cama, boca arriba- No puede ser que tu estado de ánimo dependa de que Miss Perfecta esté contenta o triste, o decida que no quiere escuchar verdades como puños.

James suspiró. Tenía la ventana abierta y estaba recostado sobre el alféizar. Remus leía una novela sin demasiada concentración apoyado en su cama y Peter, a su lado, observaba atento a sus amigos.

- Padfoot, la he insultado- James se dio la vuelta- No directamente, pero la he llamado presumida e interesada. No me siento el tipo más listo del mundo, tampoco.

- Nunca lo has sido- bromeó Sirius, James chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia- Ella te ha preguntado- encogió los hombros, dando a entender que Lily se lo había buscado

James cerró la ventana y se dejó caer en la cama, con los brazos abiertos.

- Parecía muy muy cabreada… en plan Banshee con dolor de muelas- se rascó la cabeza- ¿Tú que crees, Moony?

El licántropo levantó la vista de su novela, e inspiró.

- No sé para qué me preguntas si sabes que no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir, Prongs.

- Estoy sin ideas- protestó James- Hasta puede que te haga caso.

Remus ignoró el comentario pedante y se masajeó el entrecejo buscando las palabras adecuadas.

- Está claro que no tenías que haber criticado a Slughorn tan a saco. A ella le gusta.

- Por supuesto que le gusta- interrumpió Sirius- siempre le está diciendo lo jodidamente maravillosa que es.

- Pero creo que lo que le ha sentado peor es lo de Snape- continuó Remus ignorando a Sirius- Eso ha sido un golpe bajo. Eran amigos.

James se incorporó en la cama sobre los codos, y miró a Remus con determinación.

- Pues eso es casi de lo que menos me arrepiento… El puto Snivellus paseándose por esta escuela, con todos sus amiguitos desequilibrados y potencialmente psicópatas ¿Tenemos que aguantar eso en nuestra cara?

- Mientras, gente como Abbie Reedham ha tenido que dejar la escuela- le apoyó Sirius- Mal por Evans, si es capaz de olvidarse de eso e ir a tomar el té del señor Morsa…

Peter se rió de la ocurrencia de Sirius. Remus negó con la cabeza y se levantó del suelo.

- ¿Veis por qué no puedo hablar con vosotros? Sabéis que opino igual, pero estoy tratando de que tengáis un poco de visión de conjunto…- Remus se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos- No sé ni para qué me molesto, si en cuanto oís "Slytherin" vuestra capacidad de raciocinio se reduce a cero.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua para demostrar que no estaba de acuerdo con Remus y se metió en el baño. James suspiró y volvió a estirarse en la cama.

- Da igual, tampoco parece que vaya a hablarme. Ni yo tengo muy claro si quiero hablar con ella, parecía estar a esto de arañarme la cara- dijo juntando el dedo índice y pulgar de la mano

- Deja que se tranquilice- sugirió Remus.

- A lo mejor ella misma te dice algo- añadió Peter- O a lo mejor la próxima vez que te vea te pega.

James y Remus se rieron y Sirius asomó la cabeza desde el baño.

- ¿Sabes? Eso sí sería un cambio. Evans tocándote.

Sirius tuvo que cerrar la puerta con rapidez para esquivar una zapatilla deportiva lanzada por el mejor cazador de Gryffindor.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Lily no había querido bajar a cenar. Su plan alternativo había consistido en meter la cabeza debajo de la almohada y esperar a olvidarse de todo, por completo. Hasta el momento los resultados estaban siendo malos tirando a nulos. Lo de llorar de rabia hasta notar como los ojos se le salían de las órbitas tampoco había rendido buenos resultados

Sus amigas estaban siendo muy comprensivas y no habían escatimado ningún insulto para Charles Simmons. Incluso Violet, que por norma no insultaba a nadie, había dicho que era una "mala persona".

- Max debe de pensar que soy una zorra- murmuró Lily por enésima vez, sentada sobre su cama- ¿Qué demonios hago?

- A lo mejor le va ese rollo- sugirió Sarah, que pulía su escoba sentada en el suelo- En plan "mujer fatal", de pasado atormentado y tortuoso.

Lily miró a su amiga con escepticismo.

- Sí, probablemente… Tiene toda la pinta de que sí, Sarah- dijo con sarcasmo.

- Habla con él y ya está, Lily- Violet se sentó a su lado y le puso la mano en la espalda- Volmer no es tonto, te escuchará.

- ¡Pero me da vergüenza! Quiero decir… "Ehem, hola. Besé a Charles porque estaba borracha, aunque no me guste en absoluto. Es la primera vez que me pasa algo así, pero bueno… fui a dar con un cabrón vengativo. Por cierto, ¿Estás interesado que nos enrollemos?"- dijo Lily en un tono de burla.

Violet se mordió el labio, un poco pensativa.

- Quizás deberíamos trabajar en esa explicación.

- ¿Y Potter, Lily?- preguntó Mary con interés, ajustándose las gafas y dejando los apuntes que estaba ordenando para prestarle atención.

Lily se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, con gesto derrotado. No parecía gustarle el cambio de tema.

- ¡Potter!- exclamó con frustración- Lo peor de todo es que tiene _algo de razón_- rodó sobre el colchón hasta ponerse de lado- En las reuniones del profesor Slughorn hay gente que no me gusta nada.

- Los amiguitos de Mulciber- murmuró Mary con aprehensión.

Lily sabía bien lo que estaba pensando Mary. Mulciber, un Slytherin del tamaño de una nevera y con un cerebro como un guisante, había pensado que sería muy divertido probar un _Imperius_ sobre una "sangre-sucia" como Mary. Afortunadamente el maleficio no había sido muy bueno y Mary no había llegado a hacerse daño, pero era imposible que se le olvidase.

- Yo sólo voy allí a tomar el té, y a pasar un rato entretenido… - dijo Lily como si pidiese disculpas- Con mucha gente obviamente ni me hablo- suspiró y se volvió a dejar caer de espaldas- ¿Soy una vanidosa como dice Potter? ¿Debería dejar de ir a las reuniones?

Lily notó como en ese minuto de silencio sus amigas intercambiaron miradas.

- Tienes que hacer lo que te parezca bien, Lily- la consoló Violet con voz dulce.

- Y respecto a Potter, debería haber sido un poquito menos vehemente contigo- Mary cruzó los brazos- Entre ser honesto y escupir tus opiniones hay un largo trecho.

Lily se incorporó y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos

- Bueno, yo tampoco he sido demasiado educada con él- extendió los brazos y gruñó con exasperación- ¡James Potter no es bueno para mi salud mental!

* * *

><p>Hola guapas y guapos que habéis llegado hasta aquí! Cómo os han ido las vacaciones? Yo ando recuperándome, pero al final me lo pasé muy muy bien. Y he estado <strong>"over the moon" <strong>gracias a vuestros reviews. Sois el mejor apoyo que nadie podría desear, así que no dejéis de comentarme cualquier cosa! Como siempre, en el último rr del capítulo 2 están las contestaciones a los comentarios de los que no os habéis "loggueado"

He decidido actualizar hoy porque he visto el **trailer de HP&DHp2** y me he puesto frenética y sentimental a la vez. Si no lo habéis visto, tenéis que verlo… Muy muy bueno! Comentaría escenas, pero no quiero _spoilear_ a nadie que no quiera ser _spoilerado_. He decidido que era el día perfecto.

Respecto al capítulo, las primeras (y no últimas) nubes en el paraíso: Snape, Slughorn, el tonto de Charles Simmons que es un personaje que no dudo que ya odiáis (^^)…

Sobre todo me interesaba **Slughorn**… Y diréis que por qué, como es normal. Personalmente es un tipo que no me pegaba con Lily, quiero decir, ella es brillante y se siente halagada por su profesor, pero me costaba imaginar que no llegase a cuestionarle. Y por eso he explorado esta posibilidad. También he metido a James, porque todos dicen que era un genio, y sin embargo Slughorn no habla de él. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Es totalmente discutible, claro, pero a mí me parece que podría ser.

Pronto, muy pronto (sobre todo si me animáis un poquito, que soy fácil de convencer), el cuarto capítulo. No os olvidéis de comentarme **vuestra escena favorita del trailer**… a ver si coincidimos!

Un beso enorme y recordad: _**Dejar un review reduce el riesgo de padecer infección de oído.**_


	4. El primer corte es el más profundo

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni los personajes, ni los lugares, ni ciertas partes de la trama. El saldo de mi cuenta bancaria sigue siendo igual de miserable después de publicar y no creo que mi imagen se revalorice con esto.

_**TILL DEATH DO US PART**_

**4. El primer corte es el más profundo**

Soundtrack: _First Cut is The Deepest- _de _**Cat Stevens, Rod Stewart o Sheryl Crow**_ (más acústica).

Al día siguiente, al acabar la reunión de Slughorn, Lily se sentía contrariada. A su actividad reciente de evitar a Severus, se le había añadido la actividad de evitar también a Charles Simmons.

Además no dejaba de pensar en lo que James le había dicho. Estaba intentando valorar el club de las Eminencias un poco más objetivamente. Claramente los criterios de Slughorn para seleccionar a los invitados eran _cuestionables_. Y, aunque no dudaba de que su profesor no simpatizaba con Voldemort, éste no podía ignorar dónde caían las fidelidades de Regulus Black y Snape, y antes de ellos Malfoy o los otros Black, que también habían formado parte del grupo de los preferidos del profesor.

¿Quería ella seguir involucrada en eso? Creía que a medida que avanzaba el conflicto con Voldemort y la situación se agravaba, era más importante definirse en contra de sus aspiraciones… Pero no o era una decisión fácil; el profesor Slughorn siempre la había apoyado y alentado, y había hecho buenos amigos gracias a él. Tenía que pensarlo detenidamente.

Al final había pasado casi toda la tarde con Dirk Cresswell, un Ravenclaw de quinto muy inteligente, pero totalmente obsesionado por la política. Al chico le encantaba hablar, y Lily lo encontró muy útil: sólo se tenía que molestar en asentir de vez en cuando a lo que decía Cresswell, y mientras seguía pensando en sus cosas.

Lo único que tenía claro en el momento en que salía del despacho de Slughorn para bajar a cenar era que le debía una disculpa a James, aunque él la hubiese molestado.

- ¡Lily!

Se giró, Max estaba unos metros por detrás de en el pasillo y le estaba haciendo señas para que esperase. Lily sonrió, nerviosa, mientras el chico se apresuraba para alcanzarla. Quería hablar con Max de lo que había pasado con Simmons la tarde anterior, pero no esperaba que fuese tan pronto ni con la vergüenza tan reciente.

- Te has ido tan rápido que casi no te alcanzo- dijo Max, con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Huías de mí?

- Puede- contestó en tono enigmático, encogiendo los hombros. Max siguió sonriendo.

-Ayer fue un día duro ¿no?

Lily suspiró, el chico no se andaba por las ramas. Tomó aire y se preparó para la temida conversación.

- No sé que te ha contado Charles, o lo que piensas… Pero… lo que estaba diciendo ayer…

- No te preocupes - la interrumpió con un gesto de las manos- No tienes que explicarme nada.

- ¡Es que no hay nada que explicar!-exclamó ella un poco a la defensiva- No es verdad, simplemente.

- Ya lo sé, Lily- dijo Max con sinceridad, intentando apaciguarla- Conozco a Charles, es un tipo orgulloso y no se toma bien el no salirse con la suya. Siento lo que te dijo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, un poco avergonzada por haberse irritado.

- No es culpa tuya.

- Aún así, no me gustó nada como te trató, sólo quería decirte eso. Pero no he encontrado la oportunidad en la reunión… Cresswell te tenía totalmente monopolizada- dijo alzando las cejas de forma cómica.

Lily se rió, aliviada. Se había quitado un peso de encima y además era agradable saber que Max no había creído ni por un momento que ella fuese enrollándose con todo el mundo.

- Cresswell me ha estado hablando una hora entera y no te sabría decir de qué.

- Goblins. Le encanta hablar de Goblins- Max puso los ojos en blanco, dando fe de que él también había aguantado alguna vez al Ravenclaw.

Ambos se rieron y Lily prometió guardarse mucho de sacarle nunca el tema de los Goblins a Dirk. Bajaron las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso.

- Vaya, me alegro- dijo Lily de repente, tras unos segundos de silencio- Estaba un poco preocupada- o casi histérica, añadió mentalmente.

-¿Sí? ¿Por Charles?

- No, por si le hacías caso y te creías lo de que soy una loba- contestó ella, en un tono que daba a entender que era obvio el origen de su disgusto-Charles, después de cómo me habló ayer, puede pensar que soy la reencarnación de Merlín. Me da igual.

Max sonrió y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

- Estate tranquila entonces. Yo sigo pensando que eres estupenda.

Se detuvieron delante de las puertas del Gran Salón, la mano de Max aún en su hombro. La realidad de la situación le llegó como una bofetada: ahí estaba, el gran paso. Podía percibirlo. Parecía importante que dijese algo en ese momento, que le devolviese el cumplido a Max, algo. Cualquier cosa que inclinase definitivamente la balanza.

Pero, de repente, no quería hacer nada. Sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que tan siquiera quería estar allí. Algo no iba bien. Aunque la escena pareciese perfecta, había un fallo. Algo la atenazaba desde dentro y le hacía sentir un malestar agudo al anticipar lo que podía pasar entre ella y Max.

Justo entonces se empezó a oír un murmullo de voces en la escalera. Eso le dio a Lily la excusa perfecta para separarse de Max para romper la intimidad que estaban compartiendo.

Un alivio extraño le recorrió la columna cuando él quitó la mano de su hombro y apartó sus ojos de los de ella para buscar a los intrusos.

James, Peter y Sirius bajaban a cenar, bromeando sobre alguna tontería que había dicho Peter y siendo todo lo escandalosos que podían, con empujones e insultos incluidos.

James vio a Lily enseguida, pero fingió no haberlo hecho. Siguió bromeando con sus amigos dispuesto a pasar de largo. No sabía si podría aguantar una escena como la de la tarde anterior sin perder los nervios y empezar a gritar él también. Y tenía ganas de gritar; viendo a Volmer ahí plantado al lado de Lily, solos, como si estuviesen compartiendo un secreto

Lily se dio cuenta de que James estaba ignorándola deliberadamente, y no le gustó nada la sensación de desazón que empezó a sentir. Iba a disculparse.

- Max, tengo que resolver una cosa con Potter- intentó disimular con una sonrisa toda la tensión que se había construido entre ella y el Merodeador en el vestíbulo-¿Hablamos otro rato?

- Podríamos tomar algo en "Las Tres Escobas" este sábado, con tus amigas y eso- sugirió el chico tentativamente y lanzó una mirada furtiva a James, que estaba a punto de alcanzarles con sus amigos- Si no tenéis planes, claro…

- Sí, por supuesto. Allí nos vemos.

Lily se despidió con un gesto de la mano y otra sonrisa rápida y se acercó a los chicos. James notó como se le erizaba el vello de la nuca al verla caminando hacia él con tanta decisión.

- ¿Tienes un momento, James?

Habría querido decir "todos los que quieras", pero se suponía que estaban enfadados, a no ser que Lily hubiese cambiado su estado sin avisarle (lo cual no era imposible tampoco). Y le quedaba dignidad. Un poco por lo menos.

De todas formas, Sirius contestó antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar.

- ¿Te vas a poner a ladrar, Evans?- preguntó fingiendo interés.

Lily cuadró los hombros y se giró para encarar a Sirius.

- Black, ¿te ofreces para bodas, bautizos y comuniones o sólo me jodes a mí?- dijo con una sonrisa tensa.

- En realidad, es totalmente amateur. Lo practico con quien se lo merece- contestó él devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Tengo un momento- James se puso en medio de los dos, Sirius y Lily siguieron mirándose por encima de su hombro - ¿Me esperáis dentro? No tardaré nada.

- Como quieras- dijo Sirius alzando las palmas de las manos y dejando muy claro que, si de él dependiera, Lily podía irse a freír espárragos.

- Te guardamos el sitio- Peter sonrió solícitamente a James antes de seguir a Sirius dentro del comedor.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, expectante. Lily le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y se alejó un poco de la puerta.

- James, sobre ayer…- tomó aire para infundirse valor y le miró a los ojos- lo siento. Te hablé fatal en la Sala Común. Estaba furiosa y lo pagué contigo.

- Bueno, yo te había puesto furiosa- James ladeó la cabeza- Uno por el otro.

- No estaba enfada por tu culpa. O no sólo por tu culpa- se corrigió al ver la cara de James, que parecía no entender nada- Ayer fue una gran tarde, después de liármela tú, me la lió Simmons. Y lo suyo fue apoteósico.

- ¿Simmons? ¿Charles Simmons? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó James con demasiada preocupación para el gusto de Lily.

- Da igual- quería zanjar ese tema, desde luego no pretendía explicarle a James la escenita con Charles y Max- Lo que importa es que me porté mal contigo, te contesté de muy malos modos, y yo no soy así.

James asintió.

- No pasa nada. Está olvidado…- James puso los brazos en jarra- Además ayer me metí donde no me llamaban, tenías derecho a enfadarte.

Lily suspiró.

- La verdad es que fuiste un poco brutal… pero tenías razón en algunas cosas- encogió los hombros y puso cara de circunstancias- Creo que no te volveré a pedir nunca que seas claro conmigo, eso sí.

James se rió y volvió a despeinarse, un poco avergonzado y muy afectado por lo adorable que le parecía Lily en ese momento.

- Puedo corregirme.

- No… no lo creo- contestó Lily haciendo rodar los ojos. Ambos se rieron- Bueno, vamos a cenar. Me muero de hambre.

- Espera Lily ¿No me das un beso de reconciliación?- preguntó James con descaro, haciendo un pucherito sensual con los labios.

- Claro, claro…- contestó ella dándole la espalda y entrando al comedor, intentando disimular que se había sonrojado un poco- Cuando las ranas críen pelo…

James estuvo a punto de añadir un "¡Si te mueres de ganas!" pero eso ya era tentar demasiado a su suerte. Cualquier deportista sabe que no hay que forzar demasiado al principio de un partido.

Cuando se sentó con sus amigos, Sirius le dedicó una mirada de desprecio.

- Si se me pone una cara como la suya alguna vez-dijo mirando a Remus e ignorando a James- me matas. Sin contemplaciones.

- Ya te gustaría ser tan guapo como yo- contestó James de forma altanera y sentándose a su lado- Caraculo.

La discusión derivó en más insultos y comparaciones exageradas; pero a James nadie le iba a quitar el buen humor en todo el día. Si no se equivocaba, Lily Evans había coqueteado un poquito con él, y estaba prácticamente seguro que no era un producto de su imaginación egocéntrica.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

El sábado de la salida a Hogsmeade hacía sol, pero sus rayos eran aún demasiado débiles como para calentar el frío invierno escocés. Las tiendas estaban llenas de estudiantes de Hogwarts y las cafeterías y los bares lucían acogedoras y prometían deliciosas bebidas calientes para combatir el frío.

Sin embargo los Merodeadores habían decidido esconderse un rato de la multitud, alejándose del pueblo hasta llegar a la Casa de los Gritos. Sentados sobre la tapia de la casa, se pasaban una botella grande de cerveza, envuelta en papel, y fumaban cigarrillos con los dedos enrojecidos por el frío. A sus pies se levantaba un muñeco de nieve que habían moldeado y al cual le habían añadido un atributo masculino de tamaño desproporcionado.

- Aún así, es bastante más pequeña que la mía- comentó Sirius con suficiencia, mirando apreciativamente el muñeco.

- No sé a quién quieres engañar. Te hemos visto desnudo un millón de veces- Remus miró a su amigo con desdén exagerado.

- Y lo has disfrutado todas ellas, ¿no?- Sirius sonrió de manera lasciva y Remus dio un trago a la botella sin hacerle caso - ¿Habéis visto a King, por cierto?- dijo de repente, como si se acabase de acordar- James, hiciste fatal en dejarla, a ella y a su par de amigas.

- ¿Es relleno?- preguntó Peter mirando a James, captando el doble sentido de Sirius.

James apagó el cigarrillo sobre la tapia y lo tiró al suelo.

- No debería hablar de ello pero… No- James sonrió de forma pícara- Todo natural.

- Cabrón con suerte- murmuró Sirius, sonriendo para sí- Hace demasiado que no tengo una cita.

- Si dices que no aguantas a las tías- Peter, distraído, estaba quemando hilos sueltos de su pantalón con el cigarrillo.

- Cuando hablan, Wormtail. Para lo que yo las necesito, no tienen que hablar- contestó Sirius alzando las cejas de forma sugerente.

James y Peter se rieron ruidosamente y bebieron más cerveza. Remus tenía la mirada perdida en el camino que llevaba al pueblo y jugueteaba con un cigarrillo entre los labios, sin encenderlo.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?- James le dio un golpe a su amigo en el brazo- Estás como atontado.

- Ha visto a McKinnon ligando con el tonto de la tienda de música- dijo Sirius sin intentar esconder lo gracioso que le parecía.

Remus le miró con expresión cansada.

- Eres muy pesado Padfoot. Marlenne es mi amiga. Amiga. Sé que es un concepto nuevo para ti, lo de que una tía pueda ser tu amiga, pero intenta asimilarlo y déjame en paz.

- ¿Te gusta Marlenne?- preguntó James sorprendido.

- Claro que le gusta- contestó Sirius rápidamente- se pasa el día detrás de ella.

Remus encendió por fin el cigarrillo e hizo rodar los ojos.

- Lo que tu digas Sirius. Di lo que quieras… mientras te guardes todas tus putas tonterías para nosotros, como si dices que le escribo sonetos.

Sirius sonrió con superioridad y le hizo un gesto disimulado a James para asegurarle que no se equivocaba.

- Marlenne tiene un pelo aún más raro que el de James- comentó Peter tras unos segundos en silencio- Así como disparado para todos los lados.

- ¿Podemos dejarlo ya?- Remus suspiró- Además, va siendo hora de volver- dijo consultando su reloj.

A regañadientes, los chicos se levantaron y estiraron las piernas para dirigirse hacia el pueblo, no sin antes hacerse unas cuantas zancadillas y tirarse a la nieve los unos a los otros.

- Lily estaba con Volmer y algunos más en las "Tres escobas"- comentó James rascándose la cabeza- Creo que le gusta.

- ¡Una hora sin hablar de Evans!- dijo Sirius con sorpresa fingida- Vaya, ya tardábamos.

- Volmer es un buen tío, y se lleva bien con casi todo el mundo- dijo Remus quitándole importancia a las preocupaciones de James.

- Ya- James frunció el ceño- Pero ¿no te habrá dicho nada de él, verdad?

- ¿Cuándo, antes o después de hacernos trenzas en el pelo y hablar de quién es el más guapo de Gryffindor?- contestó Remus con tono de burla, James le lanzó una mirada afilada- Obviamente Lily, a diferencia de ti, no cree que tenga ovarios. No hablamos de esas cosas.

James iba a replicar, pero un grito de frustración de Sirius le interrumpió.

- ¡Prongs, empiezo a estar hasta los huevos, en serio! ¡Estoy harto de Evans!- Sirius se detuvo en el camino y rodeó a James por los hombros- ¿Podemos dejar ese tema, sólo por hoy? ¿Disfrutar un poco del fin de semana? ¿Lo harás por mí?

- Sólo decía…- empezó a quejarse James intentando deshacerse de su amigo.

Sirius le interrumpió lanzándole a la nieve y tirándose en plancha encima de él, Remus y Peter se unieron inmediatamente a la pelea.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Lily se había encontrado con Marlenne al volver de Hogsmeade y le había contado lo que había pasado con Charles y Max en la reunión de prefectos.

- ¿Y con Potter? ¿Lo arreglasteis?

Lily hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

- Todo bien. Le pedí perdón… él me pidió perdón… Y tan amigos, o lo que sea.

Marlenne alzó las cejas, con gesto de sorpresa.

- ¿O lo que sea?- preguntó con gesto divertido- ¿Está Potter derritiendo tu pequeño corazoncito helado?

Lily suspiró, fastidiada.

- Me refería a que no sé si somos amigos. Supongo que sí lo somos- dijo no muy convencida- Se me hace raro.

- Eres una chica con suerte, tanto tío a tu alrededor- bromeó Marlenne, riéndose- A mí nadie me hace caso.

Lily también se rió.

- ¿El dependiente de Dominic Maestro's?- miró a su amiga de forma comprensiva - A mí me parece demasiado ensimismado como para que se dé cuenta de nada más.

Marlenne hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Sólo me habla de su puñetero grupo de música… Hoy he estrenado el jersey que me regalaron para Navidad y… ¡no me ha mirado con interés ni una sola vez!

- Bueno, a ver la próxima excursión. Quizás la primavera te ayude a despegarle la nariz de su guitarra- dijo Lily para reconfortarla, aunque realmente creía que el chico de la tienda de música era capullo al que sólo le interesaba él mismo y hablar de lo bueno que era; una vez le había oído fanfarronear sobre cómo él iba a revolucionar el mundo del rock. Pero a Marlenne parecía gustarle bastante, y ella no quería desanimarla.

- A lo mejor para la próxima tú puedes tener una cita _de verdad_ con Volmer.

- Bueno, hemos tomado algo juntos- contestó Lily encogiendo los hombros y sonriendo de forma irónica- él, yo y diez personas más

Pero en realidad, no se sentía tan disgustada por no haber podido estar los dos solos. Y quizás Max tampoco quería estar a solas con ella, sólo le había propuesto tomar algo. Y habían pasado un buen rato, con Sarah y Mary, algunos de los prefectos y otros amigos de Max. Lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de volver a encontrarse en una situación como la que habían vivido en la entrada al Gran Salón.

Le encantaba estar con Max, hablar con él; era agradable, simpático inteligente y muy mono. Pero la idea de llegar a _besarse_ con él no la seducía demasiado. Había pensado que le gustaría, pero llegados al momento de la verdad, no lo había sentido así. Le costaba admitirlo, pero quizás se estaba replanteando sus sentimientos por el Premio Anual. Y hasta que no tuviese las cosas claras, no quería enredarse en otra situación similar a la de Simmons.

Siguieron hablando y comentando otros cotilleos recientes, sobre todo de su inminente tercera clase de aparición y de cómo estaban deseando poder examinarse; se atrevieron incluso a pronosticar quién se dejaría las orejas en el examen. Al llegar a Hogwarts se unieron al resto de prefectos para comprobar que todos los alumnos habían llegado. Se despidieron con la promesa de planear mejor su próxima excursión a Hogsmeade, que estaba planeada par justo antes de las vacaciones de Semana Santa.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

James volvía a la torre de Gryffindor después del entrenamiento del domingo fantaseando con diversas situaciones. Le gustaba imaginarse en un mes, ganado la Copa de Quidditch, con todo el mundo vitoreándole en la Sala Común. Lily estaba también mirándole, sonreía, se acercaba a él y le abrazaba… y entonces él le daba un beso en la boca y la levantaba del suelo y ya no estaban en la Sala Común, sino en algún sitio tranquilo solos ella y él.

Una sombra difusa en la pared del pasillo le sacó de sus dulces pensamientos. Le vio con el tiempo justo para sacar su varita y apuntarle; si estaba allí no podía tener buenas intenciones

- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin acecharme en los corredores, Snivellus! ¿A qué debo este gran honor?

Severus le miraba con rabia contenida, a pocos metros de él; había imitado su gesto con la varita. Sin duda había estado esperándole. Tenía que concederle que no era una mala elección, un pasillo del quinto piso lleno de aulas vacías y cerca de ningún sitio; no querrían ser interrumpidos.

- Devuélveme mis libros, Potter.

James soltó una risotada, pero no dejó de apuntar a Severus con su varita. En un cambio de clase del viernes y gracias a la distracción orquestada por Sirius había cambiado dos de los libros de Severus por dos revistas de culturismo con las tapas transfiguradas. Era un motivo ridículo para provocar un duelo, pero para James y Severus cualquier escusa era buena.

- ¿No te gustan los cachas, Snivellus? Pensaba que los tíos musculosos te ponían… ¿o te gustan más los señores oscuros grimosos?

El Slytherin apretó los labios en una línea tensa.

- Deberías lavarte esa boca llena de mierda que tienes, Potter… o te la lavarán.

- ¿Tú y cuantos como tú?- contestó de forma desafiante, apretando los dedos alrededor de su varita.

- ¡Qué valiente! Me muero de miedo- Severus le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

- Deberías, ya no te puedes esconder detrás de las faldas de Lily.

Ése fue el detonante para que Severus le lanzase un maleficio. James no esperó para atacar tampoco, con toda la rabia que reservaba para esas ocasiones. Cuando se trataba de Snape le daban igual las consecuencias, sólo importaba darle una lección a él y a todo lo que representaba: la magia negra, Voldemort, el miedo, las muertes. No importaba si le expulsaban si conseguía castigarle, no era capaz de pensar en nada más que en la furia que sentía.

Severus esquivó su hechizo y contraatacó. James se agachó, pero notó un pinchazo agudo en la frente y algo caliente que resbalaba por su cara. Un corte seguramente, pero no podía parar para comprobarlo. Cuando iba a devolverle el "favor" a su oponente una figura menuda y agitada se interpuso en su camino.

- ¡Parad ya!

Lily respiraba con dificultad debido a la carrera. Había sacado la varita y miró a los dos chicos con lo que esperaba que fuese un gesto amenazante. Subía de la biblioteca hacia la Torre cuando había oído ruidos extraños; y pensando en que Peeves podía estar volviendo a "redecorar" alguna de las aulas vacías, había decidido ir a investigar. Le costó reaccionar cuando vio lo que realmente estaba pasando; las varitas fuera y la sangre en la cara de James la impresionaron demasiado.

- ¡Bajad las varitas!- les gritó- ¡Ahora!

- Apártate, Lily, no va contigo- le contestó Severus, su vista fijada en James

- Será mejor que hagas caso al bueno de Snivellus, Lily- James sonrió de forma irónica.

- ¡No es una petición, imbéciles!- ella notó como su rabia se encendía con las palabras de condescendencia de los chicos- ¡Ahora!

Los chicos no parecían dispuestos a dejarse convencer. Lily empezó a ponerse nerviosa y a perder su aplomo; sola no podría contenerlos. Y los dos eran perfectamente capaces de hacerse mucho daño. Miró a James, suplicante.

- James… Baja la varita antes de que esto sea grave…

El chico no la miró, pero su gesto duro se relajó un poco. Tras unos segundos bajó el brazo, sin dejar de mirar a su rival.

- Snivellus… otro día será- murmuró en tono desafiante- Ya puedes ir a llorar a tu mazmorra llena de serpientes…

Severus tensó el brazo en respuesta al último comentario.

- Vete ya, Severus- le pidió Lily. Él la miró con irritación y tuvo que cuadrar los hombros para mantener la compostura y su varita alzada.

- No tienes autoridad- murmuró el Slytherin, con un temblor apenas perceptible en la voz.

- Pero Dumbledore sí- contestó ella dejando claro que pensaba delatarles si no se largaba en ese mismo momento.

Severus bajó la varita con un gruñido de frustración, y, tras una última mirada incendiaria hacia James desapareció en el otro extremo del pasillo.

Lily tomó aire, deseando dejar de temblar. Aún se sentía nerviosa, y tenía miedo. Lo que había visto en los ojos de James y Severus había despertado en ella un temor difícil de controlar: habían querido herirse, hacerse daño de verdad. Era un pensamiento que apenas podía soportar. No se sentía capaz de hablar con James, pero sabía que seguía detrás de ella, inmóvil.

- Estás sangrando- se giró y se acercó a él evitando mirarle directamente. Notó como las rodillas le flaqueaban un poco al andar- Supongo que no quieres ir a la enfermería.

- Supones bien- contestó James con contundencia

Lily levantó la vista para mirar la frente del chico e hizo una mueca de dolor. La sangre surcaba su mejilla y goteaba sobre el cuello del jersey.

- Deberías ir- sacó un pañuelo del bolso y dudó unos instantes, sin saber si limpiar ella misma la herida. Finalmente se lo dio a él, encontrándose por fin con la mirada más dura que le había visto a James Potter en toda su vida.

James tomó el pañuelo y se dirigió a las escaleras. Lily le siguió, casi obligada y deseando que los últimos diez minutos de su vida se borrasen. Estaba enfadada con él y quería gritarle, pero también sentía un miedo extraño que le hacía querer correr en dirección contraria lo más rápido que le resultase posible.

Él entró en un baño de chicos y dejó la puerta abierta. Lily se apoyó en el marco y le observó de reojo, retorciéndose las manos mientras él se lavaba. Una vez limpiados los rastros escandalosos de sangre, el corte no parecía grave. Sintió alivio mezclado con desasosiego; no entendía que hacía allí esperando pero no se sentía capaz de irse.

- ¿Aviso a la profesora Macgonagall?- preguntó en un tono de voz más estrangulado de lo que le gustaba.

James se colocó las gafas y la miró, se estaba presionando la frente con el pañuelo manchado de sangre.

- ¿Es una sugerencia o una notificación educada?- hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa- Haz lo que te de la gana, _Evans_.

Lily se mordió el labio, dolida por el desdén con el que le había hablado. Inspiró y se irguió, intentando mantenerse serena y no empezar a insultarle entre gritos de enfado.

- Debería avisarla. Los duelos están prohibidos. Y te han herido.

James se rió.

- No me intentes hacer creer que esto va _sobre mí_.

Salió del baño dejándola atrás y empezó a caminar con determinación hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Tan pronto como reaccionó a su contestación, Lily le siguió y le obligó a pararse.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres decir?- le preguntó, sin poder contener más tiempo las ganas de gritarle – ¡Yo no estaba en ese pasillo siendo un capullo, infringiendo veinticinco normas simultáneamente e intentando herir a un alumno! ¡Hacerle daño de verdad, James! ¿Te das cuenta?

- ¡Él me estaba esperando! ¡Y no pretendía darme un achuchón!- contestó James enfadado, volviendo a reemprender su camino.

- ¡Eso es una mierda de excusa!- le gritó Lily siguiéndole- ¡Bienvenidos al estilo James Potter! ¡Solucionemos todo a hostias!

James apretó los puños y se giró de nuevo. Con un gesto rápido la arrinconó por sorpresa contra la pared. Lily protestó, pero no intentó moverse.

- ¿Lo de no avisar a Macgonagall ha sido por mí o por cubrir a Snape, Lily? ¿No estás _contenta_ de que el tajazo me lo haya llevado yo?- se acercó aún más a ella, tenía los ojos cargados de rabia y decepción.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- murmuró Lily sin apenas creerse lo que acababa de oír, la cara de James estaba a pocos centímetros de la suya. Alterada, se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a respirar con dificultad.

- Si Snape no hubiese estado en ese pasillo, yo ya estaría en la oficina del director- dijo James, vocalizando cuidadosamente cada palabra- Lo has hecho por _él._

Lily siguió mirándole a los ojos, su respiración era cada vez más fuerte y la espalda le dolía por la posición extraña que tenía contra la pared, pero no quería retroceder ante James. Estaba muy enfadada, la estaba acusando de ser injusta cuando era él el que había estado dispuesto hacía veinte minutos a enviar a un alumno a la enfermería.

- No hay nada que justifique lo que estabas… lo que estabais haciendo- le contestó Lily empujándole por los hombros para apartarle, pero él no se movió.

James sonrió de manera torcida y a Lily se le erizó el vello de la nuca. Por un breve y loco segundo pensó que iba a besarla, pero ese momento se esfumó rápido y en los ojos de James sólo quedó la decepción.

- Ya no puedo más- murmuró bajando la mirada, derrotado- Ya no puedo aguantar esto.

Se separó de ella con un gesto ágil y siguió su camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor, dejando a Lily apoyada en la pared e intentando recobrar el aire.

Nerviosa, se llevó una mano a los labios y luego al pelo. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de forma silenciosa, intentando vaciarla del miedo y de la angustia que sentía. El duelo, la sangre, todo lo que se habían dicho y todo lo que había sentido volvió a ella en oleadas de dolor agudo. Y en el epicentro de todo, la última mirada abatida de James.

* * *

><p>¡Hola mis fans de Harry Potter preferidos! ¿Cómo os ha ido desde la última vez? Como siempre y antes que nada, agradecer vuestros <em><strong>fantásticos y muy esperados reviews<strong>_. Como siempre, en el último rr del capítulo 3 están las contestaciones de los que no recibís mp o que no os _logueáis!_

Sospecho que a algunas no os habrá gustado mucho el final del capítulo… ¿Me equivoco? Hmpf… ¡espero que me riñáis! No, es broma. Pero me gusta imaginar que en algún momento el asunto Snape tendría que salir entre James y Lily, sobre todo porque acabaron siendo pareja y es inevitable que lo hablaran (creo yo, aunque aquí de momento no hayan hablado mucho y se hayan limitado a gritar). Como siempre, quiero oír pronto que opináis al respecto!

Bueno, publico hoy porque me ha pasado una cosa curiosa… He estado unos días en Frankfurt porque mi mejor amigo se está doctorando allí (haciendo propaganda de lo maravilloso que es Artur, aka mi mejor amigo, hehehehe). El caso es que obviamente el tenía que currar algunos días, así que yo me llevé algo para leer… ese algo fue _**"HP y el prisionero de Azkaban". **_Hacía muchísimo que no lo releía entero… y me atrapó casi como la primera vez. Lo acabé en el avión de vuelta, y enseguida me sumergí en un estado de nostalgia profunda que sólo pude medio dominar poniéndome a escribir tan pronto como llegué a casa.

También deciros que empiezo como residente el jueves; estoy muy contenta, emocionada y asustada a partes iguales! Y quería compartir este momento con vosotros! Y no escribo más, que soy una pesadilla!

Un beso enorme y recordad_**: Dejar review hace que aumenten las posibilidades de ver a Sirius Black sin camiseta.**_


	5. No hablemos de ello

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni los personajes, ni los lugares, ni ciertas partes de la trama. El saldo de mi cuenta bancaria sigue siendo igual de miserable después de publicar y no creo que mi imagen se revalorice con esto.

_**TILL DEATH DO US PART**_

_Previously, in Till Death Do Us Part_: En el último capítulo Lily y James arreglaron sus diferencias respecto a Slughorn y todo apuntaba a que las aguas volvían a su cauce. Lily se dio cuenta de que le pasaba (o mejor dicho, no le pasaban) cosas con Max y ya no tiene tan claro que le guste. La excursión a Hogsmeade acabó con final dramático para nuestros protagonistas: Lily interrumpió un duelo entre James y Snape y James se lo tomó muy, muy mal.

**5. No hablemos de ello**

Soundtrack: _Somewhere Only We Know- Keane_

James no sabía de qué estaba hablando Sirius al salir de la clase de Slughorn. Mientras dejaban atrás las mazmorras y se separaban del resto de estudiantes lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la curva del cuello de Lily, los mechones de pelo que se le escapaban del moño y lo bonita que estaba cuando forzaba la vista con concentración para leer las instrucciones del encerado.

En eso y en las miradas hambrientas y mal disimuladas que le dedicaba Snape desde su mesa. Quería atravesarle de lado a lado con el cucharón de madera. Pero eso era algo que ya no estaba dispuesto a demostrar.

Habían pasado pocas semanas desde la pelea con Snape, pero le parecía mucho más tiempo. No había vuelto a hablar con Lily desde entonces, ni si quiera la miraba si ella se podía dar cuenta; había decidido que tenía suficiente. Durante años había intentado gustarle a Lily, caerle bien, hacerle gracia. No negaba que no siempre había usado las mejores estrategias y hasta estaba dispuesto a admitir que alguna vez había sido un energúmeno presuntuoso. Pero siempre había sido honesto con ella. Estaba absolutamente seguro de que podían funcionar, de que se harían felices y se querrían con locura… y ella lo sabría, aunque le estuviese costando un poquitito darse cuenta.

Pero desde aquella tarde, cuando vio en esos ojazos verdes que le volvían loco tanta preocupación y sufrimiento por Snape, decidió que no podía seguir así. No servía de nada intentar ser simpático y agradable, estudiar con ella, esforzarse en pensar temas de conversación con los que poder robarle unos minutos de tiempo y sonrisas. No servía de nada porque ella ni se daba cuenta; seguía más preocupada por Snape, un tipo lamentable y pérfido que encima la había insultado delante de todo el mundo, que por él.

Lily le gustaba mucho, pero hasta él tenía un límite de humillación, y lo había alcanzado. Se olvidaría de ella, y no pensaba pestañear si se echaba a los brazos de Snape, o del gilipollas de Volmer o lo que le diese la gana. Aunque se estuviese muriendo de rabia por dentro.

- Tío… Prongs…- Sirius le dio un codazo fuerte en las costillas- ¿Quieres despertarte de una puta vez?

James sacudió la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa.

- Estoy un poco agilipollado- se desperezó de forma exagerada- Moony ayer estaba especialmente activo. Estoy molido.

- ¿Y esa es tu mierda de excusa para no decirme que pensabas en Evans?- Sirius silbó- No estás agilipollado, estás en coma.

- No pensaba en Evans- contestó James molesto, pero sin esforzarse demasiado.

Sirius encogió los hombros e hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

- Da igual, en ese tema has tomado la mejor decisión que podías tomar. Ahora sólo falta que dejes de comportarte como una niña.

James le dio un puñetazo en el brazo y Sirius se rió.

- Venga, hablemos de algo importante.

- ¿Por ejemplo?- preguntó James, habían llegado a la puerta de la enfermería. Entraron sin llamar.

- Por ejemplo, yo- respondió Sirius como si fuese una obviedad- me tienes que ayudar a decidirme por uno de los pisos que me envió la agencia.

James hizo rodar los ojos. Se acercaron a la cama donde estaba Remus, ojeroso y pálido, jugando al ajedrez con Peter, y se sentaron.

- ¿Pomfrey?- preguntó James mientras tiraba descuidadamente su mochila al suelo.

- Huye cada vez que ve a Padfoot- Remus levantó la vista del tablero para mirar con suspicacia a Sirius- Deberías dejar de incomodar a una mujer de su edad de esa manera- dijo en tono de reproche.

Sirius fingió estar sorprendido y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla de forma teatral.

- Tengo dieciséis años y muchas dudas sobre sexo. No es una buena profesional.

James y Peter se rieron. Remus sólo suspiró, pero dejó el tema en paz, no era fácil hacer que Sirius se avergonzase de sus actos, y menos si a James y Peter les parecían tan graciosos.

- ¿Hablabais de tu futura casa?- preguntó Peter, olvidando el juego de ajedrez- ¿Te han enviado más anuncios?

Sirius asintió y rebuscó en su cartera. Sacó un papel y se lo tendió a Peter y a Remus.

- De hecho, hay un estudio que me gusta en Londres. Era de una bruja solterona y loca, con dos millones de gatos. Me lo dejan muy barato porque hay que adecentarlo un poco.

- Seguro que es un cuchitril más sucio que el palo de un gallinero- dijo James mirando despectivamente el papel que sostenía Remus- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de perder de vista a mi madre?

- Adoro a tu madre, Prongs- Sirius suspiró, como si estuviese cansado de hablar del tema- Pero necesito mi casa, donde tener mi moto y llevar a tías… Y el dinero de la herencia de Alpharad está bien, pero no me da para comprar Buckingham Palace.

James se encogió de hombros y ojeó distraídamente los otros papeles que les había dado Sirius, fingiendo indiferencia. No parecía muy contento con la idea de que Sirius se mudase..

- ¿Y piensas meter tu moto en un estudio?- preguntó Remus mirando a su amigo como si estuviese loco- ¿Cómo, subiéndola cuatro pisos por las escaleras?

- Agrandaré la habitación, y pienso hacer que vuele, así que la podré meter por la ventana.

Peter silbó con admiración mientras James se reía de la cara, cada vez más contrita, de Remus.

- ¿Que vuele? ¿Y el "Código Internacional del Secreto de la Magia"? ¿No te parece que será un problemilla?- preguntó el licántropo- ¿Una moto de doscientos kilos volando por el centro de Londres?

- No será un problema si tú no vas a chivarte al Ministerio- contestó Sirius. Remus puso los ojos en blanco para demostrarle lo bueno que le parecía su plan- Ya pensaré en eso.

- A mí me gusta esta casita de Tinworth- Peter interrumpió la discusión pasándole un anuncio a Sirius- Y en Tinworth viven un montón de magos; Cartwright y Thomas son de allí. Y McKinnon es de Dorset, muy cerca.

Sirius cogió el papel que le tendía Peter y miró la fotografía de la casa. James se acercó también a curiosear.

- Está bastante mejor que el armario escobero de Londres- concedió James, Peter sonrió orgulloso- Y Remus podría ir a ver a McKinnon.

- ¿Tú también vas a empezar con esa mierda, Prongs?- Remus se dejó caer en la cama con un gruñido de frustración.

- Nos preocupamos por tu vida amorosa- bromeó Sirius- O tu ausencia de ella.

- Claro, porque vosotros estáis mucho mejor- Remus se volvió a incorporar, molesto con sus amigos- Como para dar seminarios sobre relaciones.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

- Prongs podría dar muchos seminarios. O escribir un libro sobre pelirrojas.

Todos se rieron de buena gana de la ocurrencia. Pero a pesar de todo, de las bromas, de sus amigos y de sus aventuras en luna llena de la noche anterior, James no dejaba de sentir como todo su interior se revolvía cada vez que pensaba en Lily.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

- Potter se ha pasado toda la clase de Pociones mirándote el cogote. Otra vez.

Lily, que estaba escribiendo una carta sentada sobre la cama de su cuarto, miró a Mary con cansancio. Su amiga estaba de espaldas, en su escritorio, memorizando nombres de plantas medicinales y sus usos.

- Da igual. Actúa como si no existiese. Y si no quiere hablar conmigo…- hizo un gesto de impotencia y siguió escribiendo.

Mary asintió.

- Llevas días diciendo eso. Si de verdad no te importase lo que pensase o hiciese Potter, lo dejarías pasar y ya está.

- ¡Es que no me lo dejáis de recordar!- exclamó Lily.

- ¿Qué no te dejamos de recordar?- Sarah entró en la habitación y dejó su mochila sobre la cama.

- Lo de que se muere por irle a dar explicaciones a Potter- respondió Mary, se giró y cerró el libro para demostrarle a Lily que iban a hablar del tema, quisiese ella o no- Por algún extraño motivo- añadió en tono irónico

- ¿Y Violet?- preguntó Lily sin hacer caso del comentario afilado de Mary, que hizo rodar los ojos.

- Hemos hecho cartas astrales en Adivinación, y a ella le ha salido que no va a tener hijos…- Sarah hizo una mueca de pánico fingido- Se ha ido hiperventilando a buscar a Paul. Pobre chico…

Lily y Mary se rieron. Violet tendía a ser un poco exagerada respecto a la Adivinación y las predicciones de la anciana Madam Blanche, una mujer que muchas mañanas se despertaba pensando que aún tenía veinte años y trabajaba en un cabaret de París. Ninguna de sus otras amigas se tomaba esa rama de la magia demasiado en serio. Sarah sólo la había cogido porque tenía que hacer un mínimo de asignaturas y era fácil de aprobar; sólo tenías que ser lo suficientemente hábil como para no decir nada pero escribir una página entera llena de imprecisiones.

- Hablando de pobres chicos…- continuó Sarah, sentándose en la cama.

- No sigas por ahí- Lily levantó un dedo con gesto de advertencia- James no es ningún "pobre chico".

- Sabes que normalmente estoy de acuerdo contigo en este tema- dijo Mary ajustándose las gafas en el puente de la nariz- Y es más, sabes que pienso que hiciste bien parando a esos dos… Pero si estás tan pesadita con el tema de hablar con Potter será porque algo quieres decirle, y cuando lo hagas todas seremos más felices.

Lily miró a Mary con rencor.

- No estoy pesadita.

- Eso se supone que lo tenemos que decidir nosotras, que somos las que te sufrimos- dijo Sarah con una sonrisa radiante- Tampoco estaría mal que reflexionases sobre la cantidad de tiempo que te pasas pensando en nuestro capitán favorito.

- Está bien, me voy a duchar- murmuró Lily, sin molestarse en disimular su irritación- ¡Y hablaré con Potter cuando él sea más razonable!

Se cerró en el baño de un portazo, pero pudo oír a Mary decir: "Será mejor que espere sentada". Tras un gruñido ahogado de frustración, se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos, esforzándose por pensar con claridad.

Sarah tenía razón, llevaba una cantidad inconfesable de tiempo dándole vueltas a toda la situación con James. No sólo la discusión en el pasillo, sino a todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses, desde Navidad. Y había llegado a una conclusión, difícil de digerir e imposible de admitir en voz alta: tenía sentimientos por James Potter bastante distintos a la amistad o al simple aprecio.

Al principio no lo había tenido tan claro; su extremada sensibilidad a las opiniones del chico, las sonrisas que se le escapaban continuamente cuando hablaban, esperar a verle cada tarde en su silla de la biblioteca y que él la saludase, la tiara de plástico… Todo eso eran hechos aislados. Pero cuando se unieron en su cabeza, ladrillo tras ladrillo y de forma firme, no pudo negárselo a sí misma.

Le gustaba. James Potter le gustaba. Como miembro del sexo opuesto. Estos simples conceptos ocupaban todos los espacios en blanco de sus pensamientos, se colaban a la menor distracción en su cabeza y le picoteaban la frente para que no pudiese ignorarlos. Ese zumbido constante no le dejaba dormir y la llenaba de sentimientos de autocompasión y duda, pero sobretodo de unas ganas irrefrenables de hablar con James e intentar arreglar las cosas. Lo cual, en su opinión, rayaba lo patético.

Porque en realidad ella sabía que había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, evitar que dos alumnos se hiriesen. Y todo se hubiese quedado en un par de caras largas y un castigo, si esos dos alumnos no hubiesen sido James y Severus. Tratándose de ellos todo se volvía íntimo y personal, y aún más desde que era consciente sus sentimientos recién descubiertos.

Suspiró, se incorporó y empezó a desvestirse para entrar en las duchas. El agua caliente y el vapor consiguieron despejarle un poco la cabeza.

Y durante todo ese tiempo casi no había pensado en Max. También era consciente de ello. Creía que era bastante gracioso si lo examinaba con frialdad; había elegido al chico perfecto y había conseguido que él pareciera interesarse, todo para darse cuenta que el chico que le gustaba en realidad era ni más ni menos que el gamberro de la escuela que había declarado en múltiples ocasiones su profundo amor por ella. Gamberro que había decidido ignorarla justo cuando ella se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía. Era perfecto.

Salió del baño desenredándose el pelo con los dedos, más relajada, pero bastante lejos de deshacerse de su caos mental. Violet había llegado y Sarah y Mary se habían sentado con ella en su cama. Las tres mostraban caras de preocupación.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Lily preocupada.

Violet le indicó con un gesto que se sentase con ellas.

- Han detenido a un empleado del Ministerio. Le habían hecho un _Imperius_; no saben cuanto tiempo lleva así… o si hay más.

Lily se tapó la boca con la mano, sorprendida y aterrada.

- ¿Qué empleado?

- No se sabe nada más- contestó Mary.

- Ni siquiera es oficial- añadió Violet nerviosa- A mí me lo ha contado Paul, que lo sabe por Miles, su compañero de cuarto. Su padre trabaja en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Asuntos Internos. Toda la escuela lo está comentando ya.

Lily chasqueó la lengua y se recogió el pelo mojado en una coleta.

- Con cosas así al Ministerio le va a costar cada vez más negar que estamos en guerra.

- ¡Yo cada vez estoy más asustada!- exclamó Violet incapaz de controlar su agitación- Cada vez es peor… ¡y no sé si serán capaces de capturarlo algún día!

Mary rodeó a su amiga con un brazo para reconfortarla.

- Tenemos que confiar en el Ministerio y en los Aurores, saben lo que hacen- le dijo a modo de consuelo.

Lily bufó con incredulidad.

- Lo primero que tendrían que hacer sería avisar a la gente de que pasa _algo_. Y luego enseñar hechizos de defensa y camuflaje básicos… ¡vigilar a quien tienen que vigilar!- exclamó con indignación- Hace falta más acción y menos bobadas y patrañas en los periódicos.

- Y Lily se va a ir a primera línea de combate, a patear unos cuantos culos encapuchados- bromeó Sarah, intentando rebajar la intensidad que había empleado Lily al hablar y que había alterado aún más a Violet, que miraba a Lily con aprensión.

Lily intentó sonreír, se había dado cuenta de que había asustado a su amiga. La preocupación de Violet no las pillaba por sorpresa, sabían cuánto sufría su amiga cada vez que se hablaba de la guerra, y que tendía a ser siempre excesivamente dramática y derrotista.

- No sé lo que voy a hacer cuando salga de aquí, pero me gustaría ayudar- Lily se encogió de hombros, intentando quitar importancia al asunto.

- Yo te curaré cuando te lesiones "ayudando"- dijo Mary en tono de burla- y si te portas bien te daré caramelos. Todo si consigo entrar a…

- …la Chachi-guay escuela de Medimagos- acabó Sarah exagerando un gesto de agotamiento- Mary, por favor, ¡con las notas que sacas te va a dar para entrar dos veces!

Todas se echaron a reír, pero Violet seguía pareciendo muy afectada y Lily le tomó la mano para reconfortarla.

- Yo no sirvo para ayudar... Apenas me defiendo con la varita y estoy cada vez más asustada- murmuró la chica apretando la mano de Lily- y tú… Lily… suenas igual que Potter y que Black cuando se lo han contado. Eres demasiado valiente.

- Lo soy, menos para hablar con James Potter- dijo entre suspiros, intentando cambiar de tema.

- ¿Y yo soy la pesada?- preguntó Mary ofendida, ganándose un "Sííííííí" a coro

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Faltaban pocos días para que el invierno se acabase, pero el frío aún se resistía a abandonar los terrenos de la escuela. El sol brillaba sin calentar y el aire cortaba las mejillas de los atrevidos que se aventuraban a dar un paseo alrededor del castillo.

Esa tarde Remus, Mary, Marlenne y Lily, hartos de la biblioteca, habían decidido practicar algunos hechizos no verbales para Transfiguración. Se habían reunido en una de las aulas vacías que los alumnos podían usar para practicar, y tras un par de horas de esfuerzos y algunos resultados esperanzadores, habían decidido tomarse un descanso. Remus fumaba un cigarrillo cerca de la ventana con los ojos perdidos en el paisaje y Mary leía una revista médica. Marlenne y Lily tenían un ejemplar de "El Profeta" y comentaban un artículo sobre una posible organización secreta que actuaba contra Voldemort y con la que el periódico especulaba.

- Lupin, si sigues fumando los pulmones se te volverán de cartón y morirás lenta y dolorosamente- Mary arrugaba la nariz y apartaba el humo del cigarrillo con la mano- O lo que es peor, te pillarán y te expulsarán.

- Macdonald, debes de echar un vistazo al orden de tus prioridades- contestó el chico riéndose y abriendo aún más la ventana para que el humo saliese- ¿Y dónde pone eso de mis pulmones? ¿En tu revista?

Mary le lanzó una mirada poco amistosa y chasqueó la lengua.

- No, lo dicen científicos muggles. Están demostrando que fumar se relaciona directamente con un montón de enfermedades. Además del mal aliento y los dientes amarillos.

Remus se volvió a reír y apagó el cigarrillo.

- Esperemos que tu trato con el paciente mejore con el tiempo, eres todo dulzura- Mary se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo la revista sin mirarle, aparentemente inerte a las críticas de su compañero- Ahora en serio ¿Qué lees que te tiene tan atrapada?

- Oh no, Remus. No le preguntes- les interrumpió Lily fingiendo alerta- Corres el riesgo de que te lo cuente, en serio. Y puedes estar atrapado tres horas oyendo cosas como punción lumbar, constantes vitales, velocidad de sedimentación y sepsis.

Remus y Marlenne se rieron; Mary sólo frunció un poco más el ceño.

- En realidad estoy leyendo un artículo sobre un medimago, Damocles, que está muy cerca de encontrar un remedio para la licantropía- dijo con rentintín y mirándoles con desdén- Es una pasada de descubrimiento. Y tiene sólo cuarenta años, un genio.

Si a Lily y a Remus les hubiesen pegado con una bludger en la cabeza, no se hubiesen quedado más aturdidos que después de las palabras de Mary. Marlenne les miraba con curiosidad.

- ¿Cómo un remedio?- preguntó Lily tras unos segundos, intentando averiguar por la cara de su amiga si sabía más sobre la condición de Remus de lo que creían.

Mary que había vuelto a centrar la atención en el artículo, alzó la vista, sorprendida por el interés inusual que estaba mostrando Lily. Para su alivio y el de Remus, no parecía estar escondiendo ningún doble sentido en aquella noticia.

- Una poción, parece muy complicada- dijo Mary revisando el artículo- Y no ha conseguido una cura total… de momento los resultados apuntan a que conseguirá reducir el dolor de la transformación y permitirá conservar la conciencia humana a los pacientes. Contra el pelo, los dientes y tal no hace nada.

- Igualmente, es una pasada- comentó Marlenne, un poco extrañada por la conmoción que la noticia parecía haber causado en sus amigos- ¿Ya la han usado?

- En voluntarios. Pero puede que en unos meses esté aprobada y publicada… ¡Ojalá haga yo algo así algún día!- exclamó la chica con ojos soñadores- Mi cara en un manual de medicina.

Lily se atrevió a mirar a Remus por primera vez desde que Mary había soltado la gran noticia; estaba entre blanco y morado, y parecía a punto de vomitar. Observaba la revista que sostenía Mary entre las manos como si fuese algo peligroso e irresistible a la vez. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Lily le sonrió y levantó el pulgar; Remus inspiró, como si no quisiera mostrarse muy entusiasta con su reciente descubrimiento.

- Bueno ¿Volvemos a los maravillosos hechizos no verbales?- propuso Marlenne levantándose con reticencia- Por cierto, me vendría bien un poco de ayuda de Potter… ¿Por qué no viene ya?

- Quidditch- contestó Remus rápidamente, viendo que Lily empezaba a sonrojarse- Ya sabes, si ganamos de cien a Huflepuff, la liga es nuestra. Está súper concentrado.

- Espero que vuelva pronto… el tío tiene como un "toque" para la Transfiguración…-Marlenne suspiró y cogió su varita para seguir intentando convertir un planta en piedra- Ah, y ojalá perdáis.

Los tres alumnos de Gryffindor empezaron a abuchear a Marlenne por su mal perder, pero fueron interrumpidos por dos niñas agitadas que entraron en el aula y se pusieron a hablar a la vez con Lily. No entendió muy bien lo que decían, pero hablaban de dos chicos de Gryffindor.

- Me voy a ver que pasa- dijo Lily intentando procesar la información que las niñas le acababan de transmitir.

- ¿Te acompaño?- se ofreció Remus, con gesto de poco convencimiento. Pese a ser prefecto le tenía bastante alergia a las cuestiones de autoridad.

- No, me las apañaré… Creo ¿Habéis dicho que alguien tiene una trompa?- preguntó a las niñas mientras salía del aula.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Minutos más tarde, Lily, acompañada por dos niños revoltosos, estaba viviendo una situación surrealista en el despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall. Por lo que había sacado en claro, los dos chicos de Gryffindor se habían peleado por una de las niñas que había ido a buscarla gritando, Pauletta Collins, y uno le había hecho crecer al otro una trompa de 25 centímetros en la cara.

Sin embargo, lo que volvía increíble la situación era que el chico de la trompa no quería deshacerse de ella porque decía que era "guay", y Lily había tenido que arrastrarle prácticamente hasta allí, en medio de ruidosas quejas. Todo aquello estaba acentuado por la presencia de Sirius Black, sentado en el despacho de la Jefa de Gryffindor, disfrutando sin reservas del espectáculo y de las dificultades de Lily para explicar la situación.

La profesora Mcgonagall tenía los ojos cerrados y se masajeaba la frente con la mano. Lily admiraba a la Jefa de su casa; era una maestra dura y exigente, pero se preocupaba por todos los alumnos y su habilidad con la varita era legendaria en la escuela. Si algo tenía también la profesora Mcgonagall era que se andaba con muy pocas tonterías y remilgos; la fina línea en la que se habían convertido sus labios en los últimos minutos atestiguaba los esfuerzos de la mujer para conservar la paciencia.

- Señorita Evans, ¿puede esperar en el despacho mientras llevo a estos dos… _alumnos_ a ver al director? El señor Black está cumpliendo un castigo.

- Puedo quedarme solo- protestó Sirius frunciendo el ceño- No tengo doce años.

- No, señor Black. Tiene dieciséis, y eso le hace bastante más temible- contestó de manera cortante la profesora, en un tono que no admitía réplica- Espero no tardar demasiado- dijo dirigiéndose a Lily.

Sacudió la cabeza con resignación y salió del despacho precedida de los dos niños, que para entonces ya empezaban a entender que se habían metido en problemas y no armaban tanto escándalo.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, Lily se atrevió a mirar a Sirius. Tal y como se esperaba, él la estaba observando sin la más mínima intención de disimular. Una sonrisita insolente le adornaba el rostro, y sus ojos grises se esforzaban en parecer fríos.

Cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en la pared, al lado de la puerta, lo más alejada posible de él sin parecer que estaba huyendo. Pasados unos minutos y pese a que había desviado la mirada, sabía que Sirius seguía con su examen.

- ¿Puedes dejar de mirarme?- preguntó contrariada.

- Eh, no- se rió de forma exagerada- Este es un despacho libre, y yo no soy tu perrito faldero.

Lily le miró con las cejas alzadas. El chico imitó su gesto para burlarse de ella.

- ¿Por qué eres tan insoportable conmigo? ¿Te pagan, o algo?- Lily cambió de postura, estaba cansada de estar de pie.

- Bueno, Evans- Sirius se apoyó de forma indolente sobre el respaldo de la silla- Nos odiamos. No voy a esforzarme en ser simpático, como comprenderás.

- Habla por ti. Yo no te odio.

Sirius la miró con cara de incredulidad, y ella resopló. Le dolían las piernas y la única silla libre en el despacho era el sillón de la profesora Mcgonagall. No podía sentarse en él, se moriría de vergüenza si ella llegaba y la veía allí. Pero las piernas la estaban matando. Se dejó resbalar por la pared y se sentó en el suelo.

- No me soportas, Evans. No intentes engañar al maestro… ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué no te sientas en la butaca de la Mcgonagall?

Lily hizo rodar los ojos y se apoyó en la pared. No le apetecía discutir, y menos con alguien tan cargante y ofensivo como Black, pero dudaba que ignorarle fuese mejor opción.

- No me gusta como tratas a la gente, te aprovechas de tu poca vergüenza para dar golpes bajos y eso no me parece bien- se acomodó la falda para tapar la mayor cantidad posible de muslo, la verdad era que no estaba en una postura ni muy cómoda ni muy digna- Pero de ahí a odiarte… Y no me siento en la butaca de la _profesora _Mcgonagall porque sería irrespetuoso.

Sirius se rió y repitió la palabra "irrespetuoso" como si le hiciera mucha gracia.

- Anda, siéntate aquí- dijo levantándose de su silla- No quiero que te mueras de vergüenza si se te ven las bragas.

Lily protestó por el atrevimiento, pero a Sirius pareció darle igual. Se sentó en la butaca de la profesora y empezó a curiosear los papeles que tenía en el escritorio.

- ¿No se supone que deberías estar haciendo algo? Copiar frases, o algo así- preguntó Lily, incómoda al ver a Sirius coger las plumas del tintero y garabatear en distintos papeles- Deja esas cosas, no son tuyas.

El chico volvió a reírse y se apoyó en el brazo de la butaca para mirarla con ojos burlones.

- Lo dejaré si te levantas del suelo y te sientas en la silla- dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Lily suspiró, se levantó con resignación y se sentó en la silla. No le gustaba obedecer a Sirius, pero era preferible eso a que el chico revolviese las cosas de la profesora estando ella de responsable.

- ¿Contento?

- Bueno chica, no eres para tanto- contestó él con suficiencia- Pero podríamos decir que estoy satisfecho… Por cierto, a mí no me gusta tampoco como tratas a la gente.

Lily cruzó los brazos y se reclinó en la silla.

- A la gente… ¿o a James?- preguntó con amabilidad fingida- Porque son cosas distintas.

- ¿James no es gente?- preguntó Sirius imitando su actitud.

- Claro que es gente. Pero obviamente tú no eres muy imparcial para decidir si le trato bien o mal ¿no crees?

Sirius ladeó la cabeza y la miró con suspicacia.

- ¿Te mola Snape?

- ¿De verdad piensas que te voy a contestar a preguntas de ese tipo, Black?- Lily se sonrió- Además ¿qué te importa?

- ¿Por qué le defendiste?- preguntó él de nuevo, sin hacerle caso- Se lo merecía.

- No sé cómo te han contado la historia, pero no le defendí. Y por si se te ha olvidado, estamos en una escuela- dijo Lily, empezando a exasperarse- No se permiten los duelos. Y sinceramente ¿Qué pasa? ¿Iban a arreglar algo así? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no los llego a parar?.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada, dando a entender que eso estaba lejos de preocuparle.

- Les hubiesen expulsado- continuó Lily tras unos segundos, en un tono de voz mucho más apaciguado- No estaban de broma, Black. Se hubiesen hecho daño y los hubiesen expulsado a los dos ¿te gustaría eso?

- Me gustaría que expulsasen a Snape, sí- contestó el chico con determinación- Es uno de ellos, Evans. Deberías metértelo en esa cabecita que tienes- dio un golpe en la mesa y Lily se sobresaltó.

- ¡Ya lo sé!- contestó ella mirándole con disgusto- ¡Lo que no sé por qué estamos hablando sobre Snape!

- Porque siempre le defiendes, joder. ¡Y no hay manera de entenderlo!

Lily se mordió el labio, ni podía ni quería explicarle a Sirius todo lo que tenía en la cabeza. Su relación con Snape era conocida, pero no estaba dispuesta a airear los detalles dolorosos y menos a discutirlos con Sirius Black.

- Mira, Black. Snape y yo éramos amigos. Ahora ya no lo somos- Sirius la miró con sorna, demostrándole que dudaba de lo que decía- Si el otro día me metí en medio fue porque no puedo dejar que nadie se hiera en Hogwarts, afortunadamente aquí tenemos otros sistemas para solucionar los problemas.

- ¿Y James?- preguntó Sirius de repente, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Y James qué?- Lily no entendía lo que quería preguntarle.

- Que si no te importa James.

Lily bajó la mirada e inspiró. Claro que le importaba James. Demasiado. Por eso llevaba días sin dormir bien, dándole vueltas a todo lo que había pasado, intentando averiguar qué podía hacer para sentirse bien de una puñetera vez. Cuando levantó la mirada para contestar a Sirius, él estaba sonriendo de una manera misteriosa.

- Me gustaría hablar con él, pero creo que no está interesado.

La puerta del despacho se abrió en ese momento y Mcgonagall entró con cara de cansancio. Sirius se apresuró a levantarse de la butaca, lo cual hizo que Lily se riese disimuladamente. Mucho "me da igual todo" pero a la hora de la verdad él respetaba y temía a la jefa de Gryffindor como todos.

- Disculpe por la tardanza, señorita Evans- pese a que hablaba con ella, la profesora miraba Sirius con censura, como si supiese exactamente lo que había hecho mientras había estado ausente- Ambos pueden marcharse ya, me temo que estaré ocupada el resto de la tarde con el asunto de la trompa.

Ninguno de los dos se lo hizo decir dos veces, y tras despedirse de su profesora salieron rápidamente del despacho y dejaron a Mcgonagall preguntándose por enésima vez si no debería haberse dedicado a otra cosa que no fuese domesticar preadolescentes.

- Por cierto ¿Por qué estabas castigado tú solo?- preguntó Lily una vez estuvieron fuera. Normalmente los Merodeadores compartían la gloria y la pena de sus bromas; no solían actuar en solitario. Era raro ver a Sirius saliendo de un despacho sin James.

- Nada interesante- hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia- Y ahora, pese a que ha sido un _placer_ pasar este rato contigo… tengo cosas que hacer.

- Qué educado- dijo Lily en un tono totalmente desprovisto de pasión, haciéndole saber que quería decir lo contrario.

Sirius se rió, como si le diese igual lo que opinase ella de sus modales.

- Yo también creo que deberías hablar con James- le dijo antes de darse la vuelta- ¡Y sé amable!- añadió tras haberse alejado unos pasos.

Lily hizo una mueca de disgusto que Sirius no vio, y tampoco le hubiese importado demasiado si la hubiese visto, en su opinión. No tenía muy claro de qué acababa de pasar en el despacho, pero mientras caminaba hacia el aula donde estaban practicando tenía una sensación rara y agradable respecto al Merodeador, casi de complicidad.

Sacudió la cabeza, incómoda, realmente ahora no necesitaba más cosas complicadas en las que pensar, y menos en aún las simpatías de Black.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Durante la cena de ese mismo día Violet y Sarah le contaron que James estaba planeando una gran fiesta en su casa ese verano, para celebrar su cumpleaños y el de Sirius.

- Va a ser genial- le dijo Sarah a Lily mientras jugueteaba con un flan- Va a invitar a todo el mundo.

- Ya, bueno. No creo que yo reciba ese honor, dado el cese de las relaciones diplomáticas… Además ¿El cumpleaños de Potter no es en marzo?

Sarah y Mary dejaron de comer para dedicarle expresiones malévolas. Lily exhaló un suspiro cansada, ya sabía por donde le iban a salir. Debía empezar a medir más sus palabras en ese terreno si quería mantener a Sarah y Mary tranquilas y calladas.

- Creo que no voy a preguntar por qué sabes ese detalle- murmuró Mary con tono de suficiencia- por lo de que Potter te da igual, y eso.

- El cumpleaños de Black es en junio, aprovecharán y lo celebrarán juntos- le dijo Violet a Lily con una bonita sonrisa de comprensión- Y dejadla en paz, sabéis de sobra que quien le interesa es Max Volmer.

Mary y Sarah no replicaron, pero intercambiaron miradas cargadas de significado. Lily se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa a Violet y a tomar pequeños sorbitos de su zumo, mientras volvía a reflexionar sobre por qué demonios no le podía gustar Volmer de verdad.

- Hola chicas- Remus se había acercado hasta ellas y sonreía un poco incómodo por interrumpirlas, ellas le devolvieron el saludo- ¿Tienes un segundo, Lily?

- Ya he acabado de cenar- contestó levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas- ¿Subes a la Torre?

Antes de salir del Gran Salón, Lily ya había sacado unos papeles de su mochila y se los había dado a Remus. Sabía exactamente de qué quería hablar con ella porque, quitando el rato que había pasado con Sirius, ella también había estado pensando en ello el resto de la tarde.

- He podido hacer una copia del artículo mientras Mary se duchaba- explicó mientras empezaban a subir las escaleras.

- ¿Lo has leído?- preguntó Remus, mirando con interés las páginas que sostenía.

Lily hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

- No hay mucho más a parte de lo que dijo Mary- exhaló un suspiro de resignación- Es una poción, la han probado con voluntarios y esperan que esté lista muy pronto… Y no revierte la transformación.

Remus chasqueó la lengua. No obstante, parecía contento con las noticias.

- No se puede tener todo… Ahora tocará esperar, a ver si funciona de verdad.

- He pensado que podría preguntarle al profesor Slughorn- dijo Lily tras unos segundos de silencio reflexivo- Este tipo… Damocles… seguro que le conoce, incluso puede que fuese su alumno.

- Y con lo poco que le gusta fanfarronear…- añadió Remus en voz baja.

Lily se echó a reír. Habían llegado al retrato de la Señora Gorda y se detuvieron antes de entrar.

- Sí, eso también. Pero puede que sepa algo interesante.

Remus ladeó la cabeza, valorando las palabras de Lily en silencio.

- Sé que es mejor no hacerse ilusiones- dijo tímidamente, como sintiendo vergüenza- Pero sería una pasada que funcionase.

Ella le rodeó con un brazo y le dio un achuchón afectuoso.

- ¿Vas a llorar?

Remus puso cara de enfado y le dio un empujoncito suave, Lily se echó a reír. Justo entonces el retrato de la entrada a la Sala Común se abrió y Peter, Sirius y James salieron al pasillo llevando sus escobas.

La sonrisa de Lily se borró y notó como su estómago se contraía. Se separó unos centímetros de Remus y empezó a revisarse el bajo de la falda, como si de repente hubiese visto un gran defecto en la costura. El silencio súbito del pasillo la hizo sonrojarse, avergonzada sin saber muy bien por qué.

- Cuando acabes, Moony, estaremos en el campo de Quidditch- dijo Sirius.

Lily levantó la vista; James se había dado la vuelta y ya caminaba hacia las escaleras con Peter, Sirius la miró a los ojos y se encogió de hombros como disculpándose. Ella hizo un gesto breve con la mano para despedirle.

- No digas nada, Remus- dijo la chica viendo que su amigo estaba abriendo la boca para hablar, y sabía perfectamente de qué- No quiero hablar más del tema hoy.

Remus se quedó mirándola unos segundos, dudando si obedecerla o no. Finalmente asintió, le dio una palmada en la espalda y se despidió antes de echar a correr para alcanzar a sus amigos.

Lily se quedó en el pasillo, pensativa. No sabía lo que podía hacer respecto a James y él parecía pasar de ella como de comer moco de trol, como acababa de demostrar. Empezaba a estar harta de darle vueltas a los mismos pensamientos circulares todos los días y no sacar nada en claro.

Total ¿Para qué? ¿De qué serviría darle explicaciones a James? Puede que si él la escuchaba ella se sintiese mejor, pero eso no solucionaba el hecho de que tenía sentimientos por él. Sentimientos que por otra parte no estaba segura de querer tener, y mucho menos de querer desarrollar.

Le gustaba James, pero eso no significaba que tuviese que hacer nada al respecto ¿no? Era obvio que no eran compatibles y lo más probable era que juntos no funcionasen y todo acabase mal, entre lloros y resentimientos. Ahora no estaban bien, eso era verdad, pero las cosas podían ponerse incluso peor. Podía ser que lo mejor fuese dejar las cosas como estaban, dejar que la herida se hiciese cicatriz, y algún día dejaría de importar.

Pero la idea de que James estuviese enfadado y dolido con ella parecía lejos de dejar de importarle. Se sentía un poco ridícula porque pese a saber que no le debía ninguna explicación, quería dársela. Quería que la entendiese y, lo que era más vergonzoso, quería que James volviera a sonreír y a decirle tonterías pretenciosas

Se llevó las manos a la cara, perdiendo la paciencia consigo misma y con ganas de pegarse. No podía seguir en ese estado de ensimismamiento general. Entró en la Sala Común y subió hacia su cuarto. Necesitaba dormir; sólo se daba un día más de plazo para dejar de actuar como una heroína insípida de novela por entregas.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Cuando Lily había pedido en su fuero interno algo que la hiciese reaccionar y le permitiese dejar atrás su lamentable caos mental, no se refería a lo que estaba viendo.

Se había levantado con energía, decidida a hablar con James para recobrar su paz de espíritu; y si el no quería escucharla, le obligaría. Le ataría a una silla si era preciso, pero iba a escucharla. Y ella se volvería a sentir bien; de hecho, el simple prospecto de quitarse el pesado fardo emocional que arrastraba desde hacía semanas estaba obrando maravillas con su humor.

Pero al llegar al Gran Salón se había topado con un problema: si quería captar la atención de James, iba a tener que despegar antes su boca de la de Stephie King.

* * *

><p>¡Hola guapas y guapos! ¿Cómo os está yendo con estos calores preestivales? Espero que todos estéis muy bien, que no tengáis abstemia primaveral y que el capítulo de hoy os haya entretenido un poco. De nuevo, y a riesgo de parecer una pesada, <em><strong>muchas gracias<strong>_ por los reviews, por añadirme a favoritos o por ponerme en alerts, _**sois geniales**_. Y, como siempre, tenéis respuesta a vuestros rr desde _logoff _y los que no aceptáis mp en el último rr de este capítulo (en realidad, como tuve algunos problemas para actualizar, no está en el último, sino en el antepenúltimo... Josesita, prometo contestarte en el próximo capítulo, muchas gracias por tu comentario).

¿Qué me gustaría comentar de este capítulo?/¿Qué me gustaría que me comentaseis? Hahaha, a parte del final, que de nuevo no creo que os haya apasionado (*evilface*), por supuesto me encantaría saber qué os ha parecido la charla de Sirius y Lily, los dos archienemigos hasta el momento (muchas estabais preocupadas por el hecho de que Sirius es un poco… er… insoportable, espero que hoy no os lo haya parecido tanto). Y cualquier otra cosa que os haya chocado, como por ejemplo el hecho de que Sirius crea que puede meter una moto de 300 kg en un estudio.

Hoy os voy a contar una cosa graciosa que me ha pasado. Mi madre ha llegado a casa con bolsas, porque se ha ido de compras, entra en mi habitación y me da una bolsa: "Mira que camiseta más mona te traigo, Henar". Saco la camiseta, rosa, y con unas letras negras que dice "MY BOYFRIEND IS A…" y un dibujo de un cerdito!. Yo le digo " Mami, aquí pone que mi novio es un cerdo, en inglés (mi mami no sabe inglés)". Y mi madre se ha sentido fatal y me ha prohibido ponérmela delante de mi novio o decirle que me la ha regalado ella! Lo peor es que se ha cogido una igual para ella en verde, y ahora no se la quiere poner.

Bueno queridas y queridos, pasad un gran fin de semana y dejadme algún review para que mi fin de semana también sea agradable ¿no? Que esta vez el capítulo es muy largo!

Recordad que _**dejar review aumenta vuestras posibilidades de que Remus os lleve a la Torre de Astronomía (lo que hagáis allí luego no es cosa mía).**_


	6. La Copa de Quidditch

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni los personajes, ni los lugares, ni ciertas partes de la trama. El saldo de mi cuenta bancaria sigue siendo igual de miserable después de publicar y no creo que mi imagen se revalorice con esto.

_**TILL DEATH DO US PART**_

_Previously, en Till Death Do Us Part: Nuestros queridos protagonistas no se hablan, o mejor dicho, James actúa como si Lily no existiese. Y eso es un gran problema para ella, porque se ha dado cuenta(por fin) de que sus sentimientos por el Merodeador se alejan bastante de la amistad. Remus está esperanzado con el descubrimiento de una posible poción contra la licantropía. Sirius, a parte de tocar las narices, mantiene una conversación casi civilizada con Lily, y resulta bastante reveladora para ambos. _

**6. La Copa de Quidditch**

Soundtrack: _Go Your Own Way- de "Fleetwood Mac" o el cover de "The Cranberries" (__Lily's POV__)_

Cuando Lily había pedido en su fuero interno algo que la hiciese reaccionar y le permitiese dejar atrás su lamentable caos mental, no se refería a lo que estaba viendo.

Se había levantado con energía, decidida a hablar con James para recobrar su paz de espíritu; y si el no quería escucharla, le obligaría. Le ataría a una silla si era preciso, pero iba a escucharla. Y ella se volvería a sentir bien; de hecho, el simple prospecto de quitarse el pesado fardo emocional que arrastraba desde hacía semanas estaba obrando maravillas con su humor.

Pero al llegar al Gran Salón se había topado con un problema: si quería captar la atención de James, iba a tener que despegar antes su boca de la de Stephie King.

El capitán de Gryffindor y la capitana de Hufflepuff se estaban besando como si no hubiese mañana al lado de la puerta de entrada, un espectáculo disponible para cualquiera que quisiese o no quisiese verlo. A juzgar por el vuelco que le dio el estómago, Lily se encontraba en el segundo grupo.

- Vaya, qué bien. Qué agradable ver esto de buena mañana- dijo Mary con ironía- ¿No puedes mandarles parar, Lily?

Lily intento sonreír, pero notó como su cara se resistía a obedecerla.

- Vamos a desayunar, anda- dijo apartando los ojos de los de Mary, que empezaba a mirarla con cierta preocupación. Realmente dudaba que fuese capaz de comer nada después de lo que acababa de ver, pero quería irse de allí cuanto antes.

- Los tíos piensan con su…- empezó a decir Sarah con disgusto mientras se sentaban en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- ¡Sarah!- la interrumpió Violet con cara de circunstancias- Por favor.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

- Quería decir que enrollarte con la capitana del equipo contra el cual te juegas la Copa no es el movimiento más inteligente del mundo- dijo con rentintín - ¿Así es correcto, señorita Statham?

Violet afirmó con la cabeza y se sirvió café.

- Gracias a Violet saldremos de aquí preparadas para ir a tomar té con la reina Isabel II- comentó Mary mientras se untaba con mantequilla las tostadas.

- Sí, pero sin saber nada de sexo…- añadió Sarah – Una espera que sus amigas emparejadas le den información al respecto. Yo me tengo que conformar con las barbaridades que oigo en los vestuarios.

- ¡Sarah!- exclamó Violet de nuevo, arrebolada- Mira que te esfuerzas en ser descarada, ¿eh?

Mary y Sarah se rieron y le arrancaron una sonrisa tímida y condescendiente a Violet.

Durante toda la conversación Lily había tenido los ojos clavados en una taza vacía y no había escuchado nada de lo que habían hablado. En su cabeza se estaban repitiendo en un bucle infinito los diez segundos en los que había visto como James y Stephie se besaban. Y con cada repetición, su estómago se hacía un poco más pequeño.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Lily?- la pregunta de Violet la sacó de su dolorosa rutina- Estás pálida.

Levantó la vista, un poco aturdida y miró a sus amigas. Mary la estaba taladrando con las pupilas, como si quisiese leerle el pensamiento y Sarah fruncía el ceño.

- Tengo mal el estómago- dijo siendo totalmente sincera y desviando la mirada.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?- se ofreció Violet solícita- Madam Pomfrey te dará algo para que te mejores.

Lily sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Sospechaba que la enfermera no podría darle nada para curar su malestar particular.

- No, no es para tanto. Creo que se me pasará.

- De eso no estoy tan segura- murmuró Mary distraída. Lily le lanzó una mirada de enfado que su amiga ignoró.

Afortunadamente, el correo del día llegó y Lily pudo refugiarse una carta de su madre, que le escribía sobre las últimas noticias sobre la temida boda de Petunia. Por lo visto su hermana había conseguido desquiciar a su modista y la pobre mujer llevaba una semana tratándose con antidepresivos.

La mejor noticia era sin duda que Petunia había decidido que su dama de honor fuese Marge, "_dado lo mucho que me ha ayudado con su exquisito gusto estos meses, y que Lily no se ha interesado lo más mínimo_", lo cual significaba que no tendría que ponerse el estúpido y seguramente horrible vestido que eligiese para ella. La verdad era que tenía que darle a Tuney su parte de razón: podía _tolerar_ que se casase con Vernon Dursley, pero desde luego no iba a facilitar el proceso. Aún mantenía la esperanza de que su hermana entrase en razón y saliese corriendo de la iglesia en el último minuto.

Pero la carta fue un breve salvavidas. Cuando se dirigía con una silenciosa y pensativa Mary a Transfiguración, se encontraron con James y Stephie, "despidiéndose" entre besos y risitas en la entrada.

- ¿Qué tal tu estómago?- preguntó Mary en voz baja cuando se sentaron en su sitio habitual.

Lily se limitó a bufar un insulto ininteligible y a sacar sus libros. Al menos, la bofetada de realidad le iba a servir para encarrilar su vida de nuevo y dejar de jugar a la princesa del drama en sus ratos libres. Y con un poco de suerte, lo de su estómago sería temporal.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

James había entrado justo después que Mcgonagall en el aula y la profesora le miró por encima de sus gafas cuadradas con severidad. El chico sonrió y se pasó la mono por el pelo a modo de disculpa. Le había costada un poco deshacerse de Stephie de manera delicada.

Se sentó al lado de Sirius y sacó su libro, bastante maltratado y con varios dibujos y letras decoradas en el lomo. En la parte de atrás había escrito dos letras con tinta roja, "LE", parecía que reían de él. Tras unos minutos de clase la profesora les pidió que continuaran con su último ejercicio práctico, transformar vegetales en piedra con hechizos no verbales.

James convirtió con facilidad su lechuga en piedra. La profesora Mcgonagall hizo un gesto de aprobación al pasar por su pupitre.

- Pero siga practicando, Potter- dijo examinando la lechuga más de cerca- El interior no es macizo- miró a Sirius e hizo un gesto de impaciencia- Black, haga el favor de empezar.

Sirius asintió, pero cuando la profesora se hubo alejado empezó a dar toquecitos con la varita a su lechuga, sin mucha prisa por empezar a practicar.

- Así que Stephie. Otra vez- dijo tras unos minutos, concentrándose por fin en la lechuga que tenía delante de él y moviendo la varita, el vegetal se congeló- Casi- dijo sin una pizca de decepción en su voz.

- Ha venido a hablar conmigo esta mañana, sobre los horarios del campo- dijo James encogiéndose de hombros- Y de repente me estaba comiendo la boca. Y no sé… ¿Qué más da?

Sirius ladeó la cabeza y se concentró de nuevo, esta vez un par de hojas de la lechuga se petrificaron.

- Si a ti te va bien, a mí me va bien- contestó de forma desapasionada.

James le miró con suspicacia.

- ¿Qué coño quieres decir?

- Nada- Sirius le miró con sorpresa- ¿Por qué iba a querer decir algo?

- No me vengas con esa mierda, Padfoot. Nos conocemos ¿A qué ha venido esa frasecilla cursi?

Sirius sonrió ante la cara de irritación de James.

- Ayer parecías subnormal mirando a Evans, y hoy lo das todo, delante de… todo el mundo con King. Es raro. Pero ya sabes que yo estoy contigo a muerte, tío.

- Bueno, ¿no era lo que querías? ¿Qué pasase de Lily?- preguntó James a la defensiva.

Sirius hizo rodar su lechuga, ya completamente petrificada, por encima de la mesa y la hizo chocar contra la de James.

- Yo no quiero nada, Prongs. Me da igual. Lo que quiero es que seas el de siempre. Por lo demás puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana.

James gruñó, pero no dijo nada más. Mcgonagall se había acercado hasta ellos y les había dado a cada uno un girasol en una maceta para que siguiesen practicando.

Le había dicho la verdad a Sirius sobre Stephie; pero no le había contado todo. Stephie siempre se le acercaba con alguna excusa para coquetear con él, le tocaba, le hacía ojitos… Y él se desentendía, porque tenía a Lily metida entre ceja y ceja, y era a la única chica para él.

Pero eso había cambiado, o él pretendía que cambiase, y cuando Stephie se le había acercado hablando de no sé qué que no les importaba a ninguno de los dos… simplemente la besó. Porque daba igual, y podía pasárselo bien, o al menos intentarlo.

Inevitablemente su mirada fue a parar a la nuca de Lily y al contorno de su perfil. Tenía la nariz arrugada y miraba su lechuga (gris, pero aún flácida) con disgusto.

Suspiró.

Pasito a pasito, pensó mientras se obligaba a mirar en otra dirección y se concentraba en no pensar en la naricilla arrugada de su compañera.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Durante toda la semana el ambiente competitivo entre Hufflepuff y Gryffindor fue apoderándose de la escuela; ambos equipos habían ganado sus otros dos partidos y sólo tenían una diferencia de cien puntos en la clasificación. Pero pese a que ambos deseaban la copa con todas sus fuerzas, las dos casas estuvieron de acuerdo en que reinase el fair-play; aunque alguna discusión fuera de tono fuese casi inevitable.

Con motivo del decisivo partido, Slughorn celebraba una de sus reuniones informales. Aunque Lily tenía muy pocas ganas de ir a ningún sitio, hizo un esfuerzo por animarse; era la ocasión perfecta para preguntarle a Slughorn sobre Damocles y con un poco de suerte se distraería un rato, cosa que no le iba a ir mal.

Llevaba unos días no demasiado buenos, intentando mantenerse ocupada y a la vez alejada de James. Centrarse en las clases, en estudiar y practicar, y en sus deberes como prefecta era su objetivo, y le funcionaba bien, salvo pequeños deslices. Por ejemplo, esos minutos de inactividad antes de acostarse, en los que se quedaba con la vista perdida en la ventana de la habitación. O cuando se encontraba con James por los pasillos y no sabía dónde mirar. Pero por lo demás, le gustaba pensar que lo estaba haciendo bien, y si bien las ganas irrefrenables de tirar a Stephie King por las escaleras no habían desaparecido, habían disminuido.

- Claro que conozco a Damocles, querida- el profesor Slughorn parecía muy complacido por el interés de Lily- Una antiguo alumno, brillante…- añadió con ojos soñadores- tenía un sexto sentido para las pociones. No me extrañaría que le otorgasen la Orden de Merlín.

- Su trabajo es realmente impresionante. O eso parece. El artículo no da muchos detalles- dijo Lily con picardía- Y me parece muy interesante…

Slughorn y ella intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.

- Eres una pilluela, Lily. Supongo que quieres sacarle información a este viejo profesor.

- Usted no es viejo- protestó Lily con otra de sus sonrisas- Pero estoy convencida de que sabe más sobre el descubrimiento de Damocles, posiblemente él le haya pedido consejo…

El hombre sonrió de manera complacida y puso los ojos en blanco, como si quisiese darle a entender a Lily que no se le escapaba nada.

- De manera extraoficial- dijo bajando la voz- Puedo darte un par de detalles más. La poción lleva ajenjo o " hierba matalabos" ¿No es irónico? Y Damocles pretende que el Ministerio la apruebe en unos dieciocho meses; funciona a la perfección… Pero hay problemas políticos.

- ¿Problemas políticos, señor?- preguntó Lily extrañada.

El profesor le hizo un gesto para que bajase la voz y miró a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie estaba escuchando su conversación.

- En los tiempos que corren, nadie quiere arriesgarse, querida. Muchos magos consideran a los hombres lobos criaturas inferiores y peligrosas, que deberían ser _casi _eliminadas. La gente teme que se baje la guardia con los licántropos si la poción se aprueba… Ciertamente hay individuos muy peligrosos, y nadie quiere más peligro en sus vidas en estos momentos.

- Pero señor, ¡la mayoría de ellos odian lo que son! Para eso sirve la poción ¿no? Para dominar su enfermedad.

Slughorn valoró las palabras de Lily y exhaló un pequeño suspiro.

- Como siempre, tienes razón. Pero piénsalo ¿Quién va a querer pronunciarse a favor de los licántropos cuando son tan impopulares? Damocles debe pensar con cautela, y así se lo he aconsejado en mi última carta. Que espere a tiempos mejores y más pacíficos.

Lily frunció el ceño con disgusto, pero decidió no hacer más preguntas y cambiar de tema. Dirk Cresswell se unió a su conversación y rápidamente se vio sumergida en un debate sobre una nueva ley del Ministerio, que quería establecer toque de queda en zonas consideradas de riesgo.

Sin embargo, Lily seguía pensando en lo que le había contado su profesor y lo injustas y estúpidas que le parecían las razones que le había dado Slughorn para retrasar la aprobación del uso de la poción. Conocía el rechazo que producía la licantropía en el mundo mágico, de ahí que Remus mantuviese su condición en secreto, pero no podía entender como ese miedo podía prevalecer por encima de querer ayudar a alguien enfermo.

La peor parte iba a ser tener que contarle a Remus lo que había averiguado. Decirle que había una cura, pero que como los hombres lobo no caían bien y además se rumoreaba que estaban del lado de Voldemort, tendría que esperar… y ¿Esperar a qué? ¿A que todo se pusiese aún peor?

- ¿Otra vez atrapada en las redes de Cresswell?

Lily se giró sobresaltada, Max estaba detrás de ella, sonriendo. Le ofreció un vaso de zumo de calabaza. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, contenta de ser rescatada de esa conversación y de sus pensamientos

- Me has asustado- dijo Lily levantándose, Max le hizo un gesto para que le siguiese a un rincón discreto- ¿Y este secretismo? ¿Vas a intentar sobornarme para que sabotee las escobas del equipo de Gryffindor?

- ¿Lo harías?

- Por supuesto que no.

Ambos se rieron, pero Lily notó que Max estaba nervioso; miraba al suelo y no dejaba de rascarse detrás de la oreja. Un zumbido de alerta empezó a sonar en su cerebro; no quería verse en la misma situación que hacía unas semanas en el Gran Salón, cuando pensó que iba a besarla.

- Quería preguntarte algo Lily, pero me da un poco de vergüenza.

- Pues no me lo preguntes- dijo ella rápidamente. El chico se rió, pensando que era un broma y Lily se mordió el labio. Tenía ganas de cavar un agujero en el suelo y meter la cabeza dentro.

- Es… sobre tu amiga Mary ¿Sale con alguien?

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

- ¡Acuérdate Beckett, coge la snitch sólo si perdemos de 50! Si no, ganaremos el partido ¡Pero no el campeonato!

Sarah hizo un giro rápido en la escoba y suspiró antes de descender.

- ¡Puede que no tenga diecisiete TIMOS como tú, pero sé contar Potter!

- ¡Sólo quiero asegurarme de que todo sale perfecto!- James descendió y se reunió con el resto del equipo en la entrada de los vestuarios del campo de Quidditch- No podemos fallar; como alguno lo estropee, le arranco la cabeza de un escobazo.

- Pero sin presión ¿eh?-añadió Sarah con una mueca burlona, el resto del equipo se echó a reír.

- En vez de hacer tantas bromas, harías bien de alejarte de Sweets y Monroe- dijo James señalando a Sarah con preocupación- Son bateadores muy duros, y van a ir a por ti para darle ventaja a Simmons. No quiero que te rompan ningún brazo.

- Al menos no antes de que cojas la snitch- añadió Sebastian Mercy, el portero.

- En serio- insistió James, sin sumarse a las risas del resto- Vigila.

La chica asintió y le hizo un saludo militar antes de entrar al vestuario con los otros jugadores. James se acercó al banquillo donde estaban sentados Peter, Remus y Sirius y se dejó caer en un asiento.

- Relájate Prongs, tienes un equipazo- dijo Sirius rodeándole con el brazo.

- Si alguien puede, eres tú- añadió Peter con convencimiento.

James sonrió de forma traviesa y se desordenó el pelo.

- Vamos a hacerles morder el polvo. Pero no quiero que se confíen.

- ¿Y Stephie? ¿Qué tal lo lleváis?- preguntó Remus.

- No hablamos mucho de ello. De hecho no hablamos mucho de nada- contestó James entre las risas cómplices de Sirius y Peter- Nos dedicamos a otras cosas.

- Pues no sé si le gustará mucho lo de que le hagas _morder el polvo_- dijo Remus obviando el comentario pretencioso.

James se encogió de hombros de forma despreocupada y les pidió que le esperaran mientras se cambiaba y hablaba por última vez con el equipo. Peter aprovechó para pedirle la escoba y volar un rato, dejando a Remus y Sirius solos en el banquillo.

- Suéltalo ya, oigo tus putas neuronas desde aquí- le espetó Sirius unos momentos después, mientras miraba de manera ausente el vuelo torpe de Peter.

- Si ya sabes lo que pienso ¿Para qué coño preguntas?-dijo Remus irritado- Sé que no estás de acuerdo.

- A mí tampoco me parece bien lo de Stephie- Sirius chasqueó la lengua y Remus le miró sorprendido- ¿Qué? Es verdad. Claro que me gusta Stephie, está buenísima… pero no es para James.

Remus asintió y se apoyó sobre las rodillas.

- Tú piensas que ninguna tía es para James- dijo en tono insolente.

- Evans. Evans funcionaría con James.

Remus miró a su amigo con incredulidad de nuevo.

- ¿Me estás timando?

- No, Evans encaja. Después de hablar un rato con ella, creo que entiendo lo que le ve Prongs. Pero me molesta que ella sea tan exigente con James, que se lo piense tantísimo. Me agota con tanto rollo- dijo el chico con un suspiro de frustración- Y es lamentable que James ande por el mundo como si fuese un caniche abandonado.

Remus se echó a reír y le dio una palmada a Sirius en la espalda.

- Ella no conoce a James como nosotros, es normal que tenga sus reparos.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Es una tocapelotas, marisbaidilla puritana y cargada de gilipolleces… Pero en conjunto, es guay- concedió Sirius- Y ahora vamos a dejar de hablar como dos nenazas y vamos a tratar de temas importantes; por ejemplo del culo de Statham vs. las tetas de King.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Minutos después de que acabase la reunión del Club de Eminencias Lily subía a su cuarto con una sonrisa en la cara, como si se estuviese acordando de un chiste que le habían contado hacía tiempo.

Se sentía un poco ridícula y vanidosa por haber malinterpretado toda la historia con Max; no le había gustado nunca ni había querido besarla, simplemente era un chico vergonzoso que quería hablar de Mary. Sin embargo, la sensación predominante era de alivio por no tener que añadir un dramón más a su nutrida lista.

Al entrar en la habitación Mary la saludó desde su escritorio.

- ¿Y esa cara de felicidad?

- ¿Violet y Sarah?- preguntó sin hacer caso de la mirada altiva de su amiga.

- Con Paul y entrenando para el partido de mañana, respectivamente.

Lily asintió complacida y se sentó encima de la cama.

- Perfecto, porque quería hablar contigo ¿Qué me dirías si te digo que Max Volmer quiere ir contigo a Hogsmeade el fin de semana que viene?

- Te diría que dónde está la trampa- contestó Mary con cara de circunstancias- ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Estás planeando una cita doble o algo? No estoy interesada.

Lily negó con la cabeza, manteniendo la sonrisa misteriosa en su cara.

- Max quiere salir contigo. De hecho me ha preguntado si tenías novio, si te gustaba alguien… bla, bla, bla. Y bueno, me ha dicho que ha intentado hablar contigo desde hace meses, pero que siempre estás ocupada o no le haces caso.

- Bueno, porque se suponía que le gustabas tú. Y él a ti. Y yo no soy simpática ¡Y deja de sonreír como si lo supieses todo!- dijo con irritación, parecía desconcertada y un poco incómoda.

- Max es genial, pero no me gusta. Y claramente yo no le gusto a él- dijo haciendo una mueca divertida con la cara- Una vez se ha arrancado no podía parar de hablar de ti. Y tú siempre has dicho que era de los pocos chicos aceptables de la escuela.

Mary puso los ojos en blanco y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, pensativa.

- ¿Cómo que no te gusta?- preguntó tras unos segundos

- No sé… Ojalá me gustase, es un chico genial. Pero no.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me gusta… otro chico- dijo Lily con timidez desviando la mirada.

- Ya, me lo temía ¿Alguien cuyo nombre empieza por "Ja" y acaba por "mes Potter"?

Lily suspiró, un poco molesta, y se levantó de la cama.

- No voy a decir que no, porque sé que contigo es tontería. Pero no quiero hablar de ello ahora ¿vale?

- Vale- aceptó Mary con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿De qué hablamos entonces? ¿De tu mal gusto para los hombres?

- No, vamos a hablar de si vas a dejar que Maximus Volmer te pida una cita.

Mary resopló y volvió a girarse para seguir escribiendo una redacción que tenía a medias encima de su escritorio, farfullando cosas incomprensibles.

- Yo no estoy para tonterías.

- Ajá. Bueno, piénsatelo. Creo que lo intentará mañana.

Mary se giró para lanzarle una mirada incendiaria, a la que Lily respondió con una sonrisa inocente. Si no se engañaba, las mejillas de Mary estaban un pelín rojas.

- No esperes que empiece a comportarme como una tonta con el cerebro licuado sólo porque le gusto a un chico- dijo Mary enfadada dándole la espalda- Tengo mucho trabajo por delante como para ir haciendo el imbécil.

- Lo sé, lo sé… Y también sé que aún no has dicho que le vayas a decir que no a Max. Y eso me da qué pensar…

Mary empezó a protestar, ahora claramente roja y muy molesta, pero Lily no se quedó a escucharla. Salió de la habitación, pensando que era mejor dejar a Mary con sus pensamientos y su enfado.

A lo mejor salía algo bueno de todo eso; nunca se había planteado que a Mary pudiese interesarle Max, pero, en contra de su costumbre habitual de burlarse de todo y soltar un par de comentarios hirientes, se había puesto a la defensiva cuando le había hablado de él.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

El día siguiente les recibió claro y despejado, sin apenas brisa; un día perfecto para un partido de Quidditch. Ya de buena mañana habían empezado los cánticos y gritos, y después del desayuno ambos equipos habían tenido su séquito de hinchas apasionados que les habían acompañado al campo y que no habían dejado de vitorearles desde que Madam Hooch había pitado el inicio.

James cruzó como una flecha el campo de Quidditch montado en su Nimbus 1500, sujetando la quaffle y preparado para lanzar. Ganaban por ochenta puntos, pero estaba preocupado por Sarah, los bateadores la estaban acribillando porque sabían que era mucho más rápida volando que Simmons. Sospechaba que esa iba a ser la estrategia de Stephie, era algo sucio pero estaba consiguiendo su objetivo; anular a la buscadora.

Volvió a marcar y el estadio le respondió con una clamorosa ovación, pero él estaba demasiado preocupado como para sonreír siquiera. Vio a la buscadora volando unos metros por encima de él, escrutando con la vista el terreno de juego; una bludger la obligó a lanzarse en picado y acabó cerca de donde estaba James.

- ¡Callie!- James llamó a uno de los bateadores- ¡A veinte metros de Beckett!

El aludido asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a Sarah, que en ese momento estaba esquivando otra bludger furiosa. James sabía que así se arriesgaban a perder canastas, pero necesitaba que Sarah pudiese concentrarse en buscar la snitch. Vio como Mercy despejaba un tiro con efecto de Stephie con el cepillo de la escoba y viró para buscar el rebote.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando Hufflepuff se les había acercado peligrosamente y estaban 210 a 190, el griterío de la grada le sobresaltó. Se giró y vio como Sarah se tiraba en picado hacia las canastas de Hufflepuff, seguida muy de cerca por Simmons. La snitch brillaba en la base de uno de los postes, a pocos metros de su buscadora.

- ¡Cuidado!- chilló James volando hacia allí y viendo como Sweets, uno de los bateadores de Hufflepuff apuntaba hacia Sarah con una bludger.

Sarah no pareció escuchar a su capitán, pero en el último segundo zigzagueó entre los postes, despistando a Simmons y atrapando la snitch antes de enderezar de nuevo la escoba a la vez que se desataba la euforia de los Gryffindor. Madam Hooch pitó el final del partido en medio de los gritos de júbilo de los alumnos que ya empezaban a saltar al campo para ir a encontrarse con el equipo vencedor.

James desmontó al lado de Stephie, con una sonrisa radiante, pero la chica hizo una mueca de disgusto y se marchó para encontrarse con el resto de su equipo, que esperaban con caras largas cerca del vestuario. Simmons parecía a partes iguales enfadado y aturdido, y estrujaba el mango de su escoba como si fuese lo único que le impidiese explotar de rabia.

El Merodeador se encogió de hombros ante el disgusto de la que parecía (de nuevo) su exnovia y se giró para recibir con una sonrisa a los jugadores de Gryffindor y sus amigos. Todos estaban exultantes y todos querían tocar la copa que le entregó entre aplausos Dumbledore desde el palco.

- ¡Es preciosa!- exclamó Peter sosteniéndola- ¡Espectacular!

Sirius la levantó por encima de la cabeza de James, lo que provocó más aplausos, gritos y abrazos de nuevo. La profesora Mcgonagall tenía los ojos vidriosos y miraba con cierta superioridad a la profesora Sprout, que parecía haber perdido las ganas de sonreír de repente.

- ¿Dónde está Beckett? ¡Se merece levantar la copa!- preguntó James a los miembros del equipo.

Callie, el bateador, señaló hacia un punto de la multitud.

- ¡Tenía un rasguño en la mano, se lo estaban curando!- dijo el chico a gritos para que se le oyera.

James empezó a abrirse paso entre la gente lentamente, todo el mundo quería felicitarle y abrazarle, así que le costó llegar hasta uno de los banquillos laterales, donde Sarah, con gesto de impaciencia dejaba que Mary le observase la mano.

- ¡Es un arañazo Mary!- protestaba la chica con impaciencia- ¡Me estoy perdiendo lo mejor!

- ¡Esas canastas están llenas de mierda, Sarah! ¿Qué quieres, que se te gangrene la mano y se te caiga?- le contestó Mary en un tono que no admitía réplica, aunque Sarah dejo claro con una mueca que dudaba que la mano se le fuese a caer- Te esperas un momento.

James se acercó a las dos chicas y Sarah le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa triunfal.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo James dándole un vistazo al feo corte de la mano derecha de la buscadora, aún sangraba- ¿Cómo te lo has hecho?

- Con un clavo del poste. Me acerqué demasiado para esquivar la bludger.

- Lo raro es que no te llevases el poste por delante- murmuró Mary, intentando sonar severa, pero no podía esconder la sonrisa- ¡Pensábamos que te ibas a matar!

- ¡Traigo el díctamo del botiquín!- Lily se había acercado hasta ellos corriendo y le dio un frasquito a Mary- Si no te das prisa nos verán los profesores y se la llevarán a la enfermería…- se quedó muda al mirar a James, que desvió la mirada y sintió como se tensaban sus hombros.

- Que es donde tendría que ir- protestó Mary ajena a la tensión que se había generado a su espalda. Tiró unas gotas sobre la piel de Sarah, que se quejó un poco cuando la herida empezó a soltar un vaporcillo blanco y a cerrarse.

- ¿Y perderme la celebración?- Sarah abrió y cerró la mano para comprobar que todo estaba bien y sonrió- ¡Vámonos, Mary!

Mary la miró con cara de perplejidad, el bote de esencia de díctamo aún abierto en sus manos. Sarah le hizo un gesto elocuente señalando a James y le tironeó de la manga para llevársela de allí.

James observó de reojo a Lily, que miraba en la dirección en la que se habían ido sus amigas. Parecía agobiada y sin saber que decir. Pero eso daba igual, no se iba a quedar allí, habían ganado la Copa de Quidditch y no iba a quitarle ese momento feliz con su ceño fruncido y su cara triste.

- James- dijo en el momento que él se giró para marcharse- Espera

No quería, no quería esperar a nada. Pero como siempre que ella pedía algo, no pudo ignorarla. Se giró, esforzándose por parecer impasible. Lily miraba al suelo y se retorcía los dedos, como si luchase consigo misma. Levantó la vista decidida y tuvo la sensación que aquél par de ojos verdes se le clavaban por debajo de la piel.

- Muchas felicidades por la Copa, os la merecíais- dijo mordiéndose el labio. James tragó saliva, con miedo de perder la compostura y no dijo nada- Ha sido un partidazo.

James asintió con la cabeza y apretó los labios, dispuesto a darse la vuelta de nuevo e irse de allí y escapar del torbellino en el que se convertía su cabeza cuando estaba cerca de Lily.

- ¿Me vas a volver a hablar a algún día? ¿O seguimos haciendo que no existimos?

Le sorprendió el tono inusualmente agudo de la voz de la chica, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar o de pegarle, no estaba muy convencido.

- ¿Para qué quieres que te vuelva a hablar? ¿Para que nos enfademos otra vez en menos de una semana? Si eso te ayuda a dormir tranquila… Piénsalo y me dices algo, si eso.

Lily entrecerró los ojos, irritada, y abrió la boca para contestarle, pero esta vez él no le dio tiempo y se fue de allí sin mirar atrás. Notaba toda la rabia e impotencia de la chica concentradas en la nuca, pero le daba igual. Él también estaba muy enfadado y dolido con ella; así que lo mejor para los dos era dejar atrás esa situación de enfados y reconciliaciones cíclicas e intermitentes.

Volvió con su equipo para llevar la fiesta a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, aún vestidos con la ropa de Quidditch y cantando canciones de la victoria. Sarah estaba especialmente pletórica, convertida en la heroína del partido llevaba la copa encabezando la procesión de alumnos.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Lily no pensaba quedarse en la Sala Común más de lo estrictamente necesario, que era el tiempo justo para que Mary no empezase a mirarla como si supiese exactamente lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza y a bufar con altanería. Se bebería su zumo de calabaza, sonreiría unos minutos más y se marcharía a algún sitio donde pudiese compadecerse de sí misma y darse la razón en privado.

Realmente no creía que la fuesen a echar mucho de menos. Sarah estaba muy contenta y le explicaba a todo el mundo que quisiese escucharla la versión extendida de su captura de la snitch, Violet y Mary también se habían contagiado del espíritu festivo y lo celebraban alegremente con el resto de sus compañeros.

Se separó discretamente de un grupo de gente que comentaba por enésima vez las mejores canastas del partido y se sentó en un sofá arrimado a los ventanales que daban al jardín. Suspiró y miró el reloj. Necesitaba sentirse ocupada para no repasar de nuevo las cuatro frases que había intercambiado con James y su despedida desdeñosa, y caer de nuevo en una espiral de pensamientos autodestructivos. Si se iba pronto aún podría pasar por la biblioteca antes de cenar y acabar algunos deberes. Se notaba que se acercaban los exámenes, y sospechaba que se iba a pasar la semana santa encerrada en la biblioteca rodeada de libros, tablas y diagramas.

- ¿Pensando en estudiar, Evans?

Sirius se había sentado a su lado, tenía en la mano un vaso lleno de algo que claramente no era zumo de calabaza y sonreía de forma ausente mirando a los demás alumnos. En ese momento Peter estaba hablando con Sarah; por algún extraño motivo eso parecía divertir a Sirius.

- No estás muy festiva ¿verdad?- añadió viendo que Lily no tenía intención de contestar a su primera pregunta- ¿Sabes lo que te animaría?

- ¿Qué me dejases en paz?- aventuró Lily con una sonrisa postiza.

- No, aunque te lo mereces por ser tan desagradable. Lo que te iría bien sería un buen copazo de whisky de fuego.

Lily se echó a reír y miró a Sirius como si le hubiese hecho mucha gracia lo que había dicho.

- Claro, porque mis problemas se van a solucionar con alcohol.

- No, seguirán mañana ahí- dijo Sirius tras lanzarle una mirada de superioridad- Pero esta noche te sentirás mucho mejor.

Lily suspiró y meneó la cabeza, declinando el ofrecimiento.

- Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero gracias por preocuparte, o lo que sea que haya sido esto.

Sirius se echó a reír y volvió a mirarla.

- Ah ¿Pero estás triste? Fíjate, tus miradas lánguidas al infinito, tu aire de soledad infinita por los pasillos y el hecho de que cada vez que ves a James te cambie la cara no me había dado ninguna pista.

Lily hizo rodar los ojos, con impaciencia y se levantó del sofá.

- Bueno, ya he hecho mi buena obra del mes aguantándote diez minutos. Me puedo ir a… ¿Cómo era? Pasear mi soledad infinita por los pasillos más tranquila- dijo con una voz exageradamente dulce- Disfruta de la fiesta.

Sirius levantó el vaso como si brindase y Lily desapareció entre la multitud hacia la salida de la Torre.

- ¿Así que todo el rollo de que Lily encaja no era ninguna gilipollez de las tuyas?- Remus se sentó al lado de Sirius nada más Lily desapareció de su campo visual- Te cae bien de verdad.

- No me cae bien- protestó Sirius, volviendo a su expresión altanera y cansada- Es la menos mala de las opciones. Y me desespera bastante.

- Ya.

Los chicos se aguantaron la mirada unos segundos, finalmente Sirius bufó de manera insolente y se levantó del sofá.

- Necesito un pitillo antes de la cena, voy a buscar a James ¿Avisas a Wormy antes de que la cague del todo con Beckett?

Remus miró a su amigo con las cejas alzadas, sorprendido. Luego buscó a Peter con la mirada, efectivamente estaba hablando con Sarah y por su cara parecía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo. La chica, en cambio, parecía desconcertada y divertida a partes iguales.

- Vaya con Peter- murmuró Remus para sus adentros antes de ir a interrumpir la extraña situación.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

La cena de aquél sábado fue una prolongación de la fiesta de los Gryffindor, y nada indicaba que tuviesen pensado parar una vez de vuelta a la Torre. James seguía muy contento por su triunfo, pero no se podía olvidar de la cara triste de Lily y se sentía incómodo.

Ni siquiera las miradas de desdén profundo que Stephie le había lanzado desde la mesa de Hufflepuff había conseguido superar los ojos brillantes de Lily.

- ¿Qué esperaba King? ¿Qué la dejases ganar?- comentó Peter mirando con incredulidad a la chica y pensando que era el origen del mutismo de James.

Él se encogió de hombros de forma despreocupada. Le daba igual lo que pensase Stephie. Era divertido estar con ella y tontear, pero no demostraba muy buen fondo si se cabreaba con él por perder de forma merecida un partido de Quidditch.

- Una lástima perder de vista esos preciosos ojos que tiene- comentó Sirius haciendo un gesto elocuente con las manos sobre su torso, y dando a entender que no se refería a los ojos de la Hufflepuff.

Remus se sirvió un trozo de tarta y miró a Sirius con cansancio, pero el chico no hizo caso de la reprimenda silenciosa y se limitó a sonreír de forma desvergonzada, muy satisfecho de su ingenio.

- Mirad allí- comentó entonces Peter señalando discretamente hacia el principio de la mesa, unos metros más allá, donde se sentaban Lily y sus amigas- Evans está hablando con Dumbledore ¿Se estará chivando de la fiesta?

Lily estaba de pie, apartada de las mesas y hablaba con Dumbledore, que se acariciaba pensativo la barba, mientras miraba divertido a Lily por encima de sus gafas en forma de media luna. La chica parecía un poco avergonzada y gesticulaba rápido mientras se explicaba.

- No creo- dijo Remus, sin dejar de mirar con curiosidad la escena- Lily viene a las fiestas y nunca nos ha delatado.

- Sí, aunque nos prohíba prenderle fuego a las cortinas- añadió Sirius, como si eso fuese una cosa totalmente injusta- Seguro que le está pidiendo deberes extra o algo así.

James no dijo nada, pero tenía tanta curiosidad como sus amigos. Lily dejó de hablar entonces y Dumbledore, tras contestarle algo breve, levantó la vista y les miró a ellos un par de segundos, con curiosidad. Luego sonrió de nuevo, se despidió de la chica y siguió su camino hacia la mesa de los profesores, esquivando a Mary y Max Volmer, que también estaban hablando un poco alejados de la mesa.

- Eso ha sido raro ¿no?- comentó Remus siguiendo a Lily con la mirada- ¿Dumbledore nos ha mirado?

- Sí- contestó Sirius desapasionadamente- Peter, deja de poner esa cara de higo. Si tuviésemos problemas ya nos habríamos enterado.

Peter dejó de mirar a Dumbledore con ansiedad y se esforzó por parecer despreocupado.

James siguió mirando a Lily, que seguía pareciendo tan ausente como últimamente, mareando la comida del plato que tenía delante ¿De qué quería hablar con Dumbledore? ¿De la pelea con Snape? No tenía sentido después de tanto tiempo.

Como si notase que la estaba observando, Lily levantó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo. Lo suficiente para notar una descarga potente entre ambos. La chica frunció el ceño casi imperceptiblemente y tras decirle algo a Sarah salió del Gran Salón apresuradamente, dejando a James aún más incómodo que antes.

* * *

><p>¡Hola guapérrimas y guapérrimos (si los hay)! ¿Cómo estáis desde la última vez? Espero que no hayáis pillado ningún catarro, con este tiempo loco que tenemos últimamente (por lo menos en España).<p>

De nuevo, y a riesgo de parecer una pesada, _**muchas gracias**_ por los reviews, por añadirme a favoritos o por ponerme en alerts, _**sois lo más**_. Y, como siempre, tenéis respuesta a vuestros rr desde _logoff _y los que no aceptáis mp en el último rr de este capítulo.

Cosas que comentar… A parte de lo que queráis comentarme, que como siempre es bienvenido, me gustaría saber qué opináis de que James esté siendo tan cabezota con Lily. ¡Últimamente me da la sensación de que hay más de vosotras a favor de la actitud de James que en contra! Y bueno, bueno… Lo de Max supongo que fue bastante inesperado, pero estaba pensado desde el principio. De hecho Max se llama Max porque hay una peli de animación súper recomendable que se llama **"Mary & Max"** y que me robó el corazón cuando la vi! ¿La conocéis? Es peculiar, así que puede que no sea del gusto general, pero a mí me encantó.

Qué más, que me enrollo muchísimo… ¡Ah! Puede que ahora tarde un pelín más en actualizar (dos semanas, calculo, a lo sumo tres) porque el trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo libre, y a base de arañar horas me hallo. Pero sigo muy ilusionada con el fic y sigue marchando bien!

Pues nada más, queridos, pediros que me dejéis comentarios! Que a mí me alegran el día! Sé que a veces supone un quebradero de cabeza, pero en serio, animan un montón a seguir. Sobre todo cuando llegas tarde del trabajo y la perspectiva de ponerte delante del ordenador un par de horitas (más) a escribir es extenuante.

Recordad que: _**Dejar un review te garantiza un punto más en tus exámenes finales.**_


	7. Terror en Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni los personajes, ni los lugares, ni ciertas partes de la trama. El saldo de mi cuenta bancaria sigue siendo igual de miserable después de publicar y no creo que mi imagen se revalorice con esto.

_**TILL DEATH DO US PART**_

_Previously, en Till Death Do Us Part: Lily intenta hablar con James pero él no parece interesado. Por si fuera poco, Lily se siente la persona más narcisista del mundo cuando descubre que a Max quien de verdad le gusta es Mary, y no ella. Sirius sigue con su actitud "difícil", pero le confiesa a Remus que él también cree que Lily y James están hechos el uno para el otro. _

**7. Terror en Hogsmeade**

Soundtrack: _Over My Head- Sum 41_

Los días siguientes al partido la alegría de los Gryffindor seguía llenando la Sala Común y los pasillos de la escuela. El tiempo parecía estar acorde con el humor de los alumnos y, pese a que el aire era frío, el sol resplandecía y se empezaba a sentir el inicio de la primavera.

El sábado de la visita a Hogsmeade el bullicio en el desayuno era considerable y el buen humor casi contagioso. En la mesa de Gryffindor, las amigas de Lily se reían y esperaban con impaciencia el momento de marcharse al pueblo. Lily, un poco ajena a la alegría general, pensaba que distraerse un rato le vendría muy bien.

-¡Aún no me puedo creer que vayas a salir con Volmer, Mary!- exclamó Sarah con una carcajada, mientras se servía tarta- Es tan gracioso que voy a tener que hacer esfuerzos para no seguiros a escondidas y espiaros.

- Si no quieres levantarte calva mañana, será mejor que no lo hagas.

Mary le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Sarah. Llevaban así desde el fin de semana anterior, cuando para sorpresa de Violet y Sarah, Max le había pedido una cita a Mary en la cena. Luego Lily les contó que ella ya lo sabía y que todo estaba bien. Así Sarah pudo pasar a mofarse tranquilamente de lo torpe que había sido Mary al hablar con Max.

- Es que es tan ideal…- continuó Sarah aparentemente inmune a las amenazas de Mary- Tú, saliendo de tu guarida de libros y diagramas, para irte a Madam Tudipié a comerte el morro con Volmer…

- ¡Sarah!- protestó Violet con el ceño fruncido y casi escupiendo el café que acababa de tomar, la chica siguió riéndose acompañada por Lily.

- Primero; iba a ir igualmente a Hogsmeade, así que no pierdo tiempo de estudio- contestó Mary con irritación y un poco nerviosa- y segundo, nadie ha dicho nada de Madam Tudipié ni de comerse el morro.

- ¡Mary!- la reprendió de nuevo Violet

- Está claro que nadie va a querer hacer eso con vosotras, con la boca que tenéis- dijo Lily imitando la cara de circunstancias de Violet, lo que hizo mucha gracia a todas las chicas.

- No deberías reírte tanto- Sarah fingió seriedad de repente, mirando a Mary- Le has levantado el noviete a Lily, y todas sabíamos que necesitaba cariño.

- Podrías prestarle a Peter Pettigrew- murmuró para que el resto de compañeros no la oyeran.

Lily y Violet se echaron a reír de nuevo mientras Sarah le dedicaba una mirada afilada a su amiga.

- Golpes bajos, ¿eh?

- Si sirve de algo, no necesito cariño- interrumpió Lily con ánimo conciliador- Sarah se puede quedar a Pettigrew enterito para ella.

La buscadora miró a sus amigas con fastidio.

- No sé para qué os cuento nada, en serio. Bastante vergüenza pasé yo al decirle que ya tenía planes para hoy. Y eso que al menos tengo una cita con Thorpe, ¡porque si no le tendría que haber dicho que no sin tener excusa!

- Pobre, parecía triste- dijo Violet recordando la cara de Peter la tarde anterior, cuando Sarah tuvo que rechazar su invitación para ir a Hogsmeade.

- Sí Lily, te lo perdiste- añadió Mary con una sonrisa malvada, bajo la mirada de censura de Violet- ¿Dónde estabas, por cierto?

- Con el profesor Flitwick. Tenía que devolverle unos manuales que me prestó hace tiempo.

Lily observó con alivio que su mentira no había levantado sospechas. En realidad no había estado con el profesor de Encantamientos, sino en el despacho de Dumbledore, con Remus.

El día del partido Dumbledore se había acercado para hablar con ella porque Slughorn le había comentado su interés en Damocles. Lily se había puesto nerviosa y había intentado inventarse una excusa sobre un trabajo a marchas forzadas, pero sospechaba que no le había salido muy bien. De cualquier modo, el director parecía haber disfrutado mucho de sus dotes de mala mentirosa, a juzgar por su sonrisa misteriosa y después de tranquilizarla, la había citado con Remus en su despacho.

Ella temió haberse entrometido demasiado y haber creado un problema a su amigo, pero a Remus no se enfadó; y menos después de que el director les diese noticias algo más halagüeñas que las que habían obtenido del profesor de Pociones.

- O sea Lily, que eres la solterona del grupo- se burló Sarah, cuando una vez finalizado el desayuno se dirigían a la entrada- ¿Planeas hacer ganchillo sentada en la plaza del pueblo?

Lily enarcó las cejas y bufó con indiferencia exagerada.

- Para que lo sepas, tengo un día muy ocupado. He quedado con Marlenne para bajar al pueblo, dado que supongo que a ninguna de vuestras _fabulosas_ citas le gustará cargar conmigo.

- Puedes venir con nosotros- se ofreció Mary con demasiado entusiasmo, parecía estar cada vez más alterada y no dejaba de mirar en todas direcciones con nerviosismo- O puedes ir tú por mí.

- Claro, Max no lo notaría- contestó Lily con sarcasmo.

- ¡Te lo vas a pasar genial, Mary!- la animó Violet dándole un achuchón- Y Lily no es ninguna solterona… ¿Nos vemos luego en "Gladrags"?- preguntó al ver que Paul le hacía señas desde la otra punta del vestíbulo.

Las chicas asintieron y Violet desapareció entre los estudiantes. Pocos segundos después, Daniel Thorpe, el buscador de Ravenclaw fue a buscar a Sarah.

- Estoy un poco nerviosa- murmuró Mary cuando Lily y ella se quedaron solas- La voy a cagar infinitamente.

- ¿Por qué dices esas tonterías? No la vas a cagar- Lily se rió y le apretó el hombro para darle ánimos- Sé tú misma.

- ¡A la gente no le suele gustar cuando "soy yo misma"!- protestó Mary con fatalismo- Soy borde, pedante y tengo muy mal humor.

Lily volvió a reírse e hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

- Es cierto que eres todo eso, pero aún así Max se ha fijado en ti. No le debe molestar mucho.

Mary iba a volver a protestar, pero se calló al ver llegar a Max. El chico las saludó con una sonrisa radiante, llevaba el jersey azul que Lily pensaba que le quedaba tan bien. Las mejillas arreboladas de Mary parecían indicar que ella también lo pensaba.

- Hola- saludó el chico con timidez- ¿Qué tal?

Lily devolvió el saludo y Mary murmuró algo incomprensible mirando al suelo.

- Yo me marcho a buscar a Marlenne.

Se alejó rápidamente de la pareja, pero aún así pudo oír como Max le decía a Mary que estaba muy guapa y ella gruñía algo así como que si era una broma. Esperaba que se lo pasasen bien… o al menos que Max no acabase con la autoestima por los suelos alimentando a los patos del parque y Mary a su lado estudiando.

- ¿Te he contado mi plan de conquista para hoy?- preguntó Marlenne unos minutos después, cuando llegaban a Hogsmeade.

- No, creo que no- contestó Lily divertida- ¿Ponerte escote?

Marlenne negó con la cabeza.

- Voy a ir allí y le voy a pedir una cita directamente. Si me dice que no…- hizo chasquear los dedos con un gesto elocuente- Marlenne McKinnon está cansada de perder el tiempo- dijo con altanería.

Lily se echó a reír y le dio su aprobación al plan diciendo que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Con un poco de suerte el dependiente de Dominic Maestro's le diría que no y Marlenne podría encontrar el chico cariñoso y atento que se merecía.

- Por cierto, ¿Mary con Max Volmer?- preguntó la chica mientras entraban en Honeydunks- Llevo queriendo preguntártelo toda la semana, pero no te he pillado sola.

Lily se encogió de hombros mientras empezaba a llenar una bolsa de caramelos de menta.

- No sufras, ya no me gusta Max- dijo de manera simple- Y creo que él lleva colado por Mary un tiempo.

- Aquí no te puedes despistar ni un día… A ti no te gusta Max, Beckett ha salido con Daniel, Potter lo deja (otra vez) con King- Marlenne hizo un gesto de impaciencia con la mano- ¡Esto vuestro no es serio!

- ¿Cómo "esto nuestro"?- preguntó Lily mientras pagaba sus caramelos.

- Lo de los Gryffindor.

- Mar, tienes que superar de una vez lo de la Copa de Quidditch. Te empiezas a poner de color verde envidia, y eso no va ayudar a tu plan para ligar.

Marlenne le hizo una mueca a Lily y ambas chicas se rieron

- Hablando en serio, lo de Potter y King debe de estar cerca de batir algún récord ¿Cuánto duraron? ¿Cuatro días?

- No sé…- Lily sabía perfectamente que habían sido cinco días, pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo- Puede. Más o menos eso.

- Está claro que sigue coladito por ti, el pobre ¿No te da penita?

- No demasiada. Lleva sin hablarme más de un mes ¿A ti te parece normal?

- ¡Es un tío!- exclamó Marlenne, como si fuese algo obvio- No son normales, Lily.

Las dos chicas se rieron y salieron de la tienda entre bromas. Lily acompañó a su amiga hasta la entrada de la tienda de discos y le deseó suerte con su plan, prometiéndose comentar todos los detalles más tarde. Luego miró el reloj, había quedado con Violet y Sarah en la tienda de túnicas, pero aún quedaba una hora larga para eso. Decidió ir a curiosear la sección de novelas en "Tomes and Scrolls", pero cambió de idea al ver a Dirk Cresswell dentro, no estaba de humor para una de sus pesadas conversaciones.

Abrió el paquete de caramelos y decidió dar un paseo para pasar el rato. Lo de hacer ganchillo sentada en la plaza del pueblo no parecía tan mal plan entonces. Sobre todo porque temía sumergirse en una nueva y larga sesión mental de "¿Por-qué-me-van-tan-mal-las-cosas?".

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Los Merodeadores mientras tanto, estaban en una mesa de las "Tres Escobas" bebiendo cerveza y bromeando con Madam Rosmerta, que siempre estaba encantada de ver a Sirius y a James por allí.

- El sábado pasado ganamos la Copa, éste estamos en Hogsmeade y el próximo vacaciones- dijo James sorbiendo su cerveza- Esto es vida.

- ¿Vacaciones?- preguntó Remus alzando las cejas- Puedo medir los deberes que tenemos por kilos.

- No toques los huevos poniéndote en "modo Evans"- protestó Sirius chasqueando la lengua- Disfruta del sábado y vamos a mirar el desfile de mujeres en minifalda- Remus puso los ojos en blanco y dio un trago a su cerveza- Mira, hablando del diablo…

Por delante de las ventanas del bar pasaron Lily y Marlenne riéndose y sin darse cuenta de que las estaban observando. James se fijó, muy a su pesar, en que Lily llevaba el vestido que le había regalado su madre para Navidad…. ¿Por qué coño tenía que seguir recordando esas cosas?

- He visto a Mcdonald con Volmer, antes- comentó Peter mirando el culo de su jarra vacía, intentando sonar casual- Han bajado al pueblo con Sarah y el bobo de Thorpe.

- No te deprimas Wormy, hay muchas tías a parte de Beckett… y algunas están más buenas- dijo Sirius, y tras reflexionar unos momentos añadió- ¿Mcdonald y Volmer?

Remus asintió y se echó a reír imaginándose a su arisca compañera de estudios en una cita.

- Es fuerte ¿verdad? Lily me lo contó ayer, después de hablar con Dumbledore.

- No pegan nada, es como si un puerco espín saliese con un corderito. Y el puerco espín sería Mcdonald- explicó James con una sonrisa maliciosa. A la vez, en algún punto inconfesable de su cerebro, se estaba celebrando una fiesta porque fuese Mary y no Lily la que estuviese con Max – Por cierto, aún nos tienes que explicar por qué Evans se ha metido en lo de tu "problema peludo".

- Aunque Peter está mucho más relajado desde que sabe que la prefecta perfecta no se estaba chivando de nosotros- añadió Sirius con una mirada maliciosa a su amigo- Ya puedes dejar de mirar debajo de la cama por las noches para ver si Mcgonagall se esconde ahí.

Peter frunció el ceño y Remus suspiró exageradamente, como si estuviese harto de hablar del mismo tema.

- No se metió, ya os lo he contado. Le preguntó a Slughorn, él se lo comentó a Dumbledore de casualidad… Y Dumbledore, es Dumbledore. Sabe las cosas antes de que pasen.

- Bueno, hay cosas que no sabe- murmuró James con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa traviesa, pensando en sus aventuras por el Bosque Prohibido y Hogsmeade las noches de luna llena- Muchas cosas.

- No me lo recuerdes, bastante culpable me siento después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí- dijo Remus pensativo- Dumbledore conoce al tipo que ha descubierto la poción, Damocles, y nos dijo que cree que un par de años estará lista para usarse… Aunque no cree que de manera oficial.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Sirius sin entender- ¿Será ilegal? ¿Por qué no la iban a aprobar?

- Los licántropos no son los mejores amigos del Ministerio ahora mismo. Pero da igual- se apresuró a decir Remus ante las protestas e insultos que ya empezaban a proferir sus amigos- Dumbledore dijo que estaba convencido de que Damocles no tendría problemas en "enseñar" a alguien de manera _alegal_ a hacer la poción, una vez sea definitiva.

- ¿Alguien?- preguntó Peter sin entender- ¿A quién?

- A Lily- contestó James- ¿No? Es la mejor en Pociones, después de Snivellus. Y sabe lo tuyo- añadió no sin cierto fastidio.

- ¿A quién le puede _gustar_ Pociones?- murmuró Peter con incredulidad

- Sí, Dumbledore había pensado en Lily- dijo Remus con una sonrisa ignorando el comentario de Peter- Puede que el año que viene. Aunque claro, todavía todo está en el aire. Pero está bien tener algo bueno que esperar…- apuró la cerveza de un trago.

- …ya que McKinnon parece empeñada en ligar con el subnormal de la tienda de discos- añadió Sirius viendo donde entraba Marlenne desde la ventana.

Remus volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, sin ganas de contestar, y Peter se rió.

- Voy a empezar a pensar que te gusta a ti, Padfoot- dijo James recogiendo las jarras de sus amigos para ir a pedir otra ronda- Es la tía de la que más te he oído hablar este año.

- Bueno, sólo quiero que la vida amorosa de alguno de vosotros no apeste- se defendió Sirius, haciéndose el ofendido- A mí ya sabéis que me importan una mierda las tías… ¡pero os tendríais que ver la cara a vosotros tres! ¡Empezáis a dar penita de verdad!

Remus se apoyó en la silla y le dedicó una mirada poco amistosa a Sirius.

- ¿Qué te preocupas por nuestra vida amorosa? Conociéndote, la mejor ayuda que nos puedes dar es mantenerte al margen. Como a cien mil kilómetros.

- Claro, porque te va muy bien a ti solo- contestó Sirius alzando las cejas con un gesto burlón- Has hecho muchos avances con McKinnon.

James llegó con cuatro jarras llenas y se sentó de nuevo en la mesa. Remus cogió su cerveza y le dio un trago largo antes de hablar.

- Eres muy, muy cansino, Padfoot. Si no hago "avances", como dices tú, con Marlenne… ¿no se te ha ocurrido que es porque no quiero hacerlos? ¿Porque es sólo mi amiga?

- Eh… no- contestó Sirius encogiendo los hombros- Me parece que eres imbécil y te quedas mirando con cara de cachorrito triste cada vez que McKinnon habla con otro tío, eso me parece.

Remus levantó las manos al aire en señal de frustración y se dio por vencido.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Lily había llegado a la zona residencial del pueblo y estaba observando las flores del balcón de una de las casitas. Eran como geranios, pero tenían la particularidad de ir cambiando de color continuamente, y despedían un olor que recordaba a los polvos de talco. Era una lástima que no pudiese poner unas plantas como aquellas en casa; a Petunia le daría un ataque al corazón.

Estaba un poco aburrida de dar vueltas y casi empezaba a arrepentirse de no haber ido a la librería para hablar un rato con Dirk. Se iba a volver por donde había llegado cuando oyó unos ruidos raros en el callejón lateral de la casa.

Escuchó más atentamente, y volvió a oírlo, esta vez más fuerte. Como golpes sobre una tabla. Decidió ir a echar un vistazo, por si algún gato se había quedado atrapado en un cubo de la basura o algo por el estilo.

No estaba preparada para lo que vio al asomarse al callejón. A pocos metros de ella, dos figuras con capas negras y encapuchadas tenían las varitas alzadas. Lily llevaba meses leyendo sobre ellos, pero verlos en persona resultaba mucho más aterrador. Eran mortífagos.

Contra la pared del callejón levitando unos metros por encima del suelo, había un chico y una chica; él parecía desmayado o muerto, pero la chica se estaba retorciendo contra la pared y golpeaba con los pies y las manos encima de las contraventanas de madera de la casa, explicando el ruido que había oído. Los reconocía de la escuela, eran alumnos de cuarto.

- ¡Deja de resistirte!- siseó una voz femenina, suave y cortante a la vez- O te pasará como a tu amiguito.

Lily se había quedado plantada como un poste de teléfonos a la entrada del callejón y era cuestión de segundos que los mortífagos la descubriesen. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

- ¡_Reducto_!- chilló apuntando hacia la pared contraria en la que estaban los chicos, la pared estalló y una lluvia de ladrillos cayó sobre los sorprendidos encapuchados.

Los alumnos se desplomaron en el suelo y Lily corrió hacia ellos, uno de los encapuchados, que de cerca parecía un hombre, había perdido su varita; la mujer en cambio, ya estaba apuntando a Lily.

-¡_Crucio_!- gritó.

- ¡_Protego_!- Lily fue capaz de ponerse delante de los alumnos, la chica había conseguido levantarse y estaba intentando despertar a su compañero- ¡Corre!- le chilló obligándola a levantarse y esquivando una nueva maldición. Parecía aturdida, pero no dudó en obedecer a Lily y salió del callejón tropezando con los escombros- ¡_Desmaius_!- gritó para permitir que escapase

La bruja hizo rebotar el hechizo con un gesto de su varita, pero éste acertó a su compañero, que acababa justo de recuperar la varita.

Lily se situó delante del chico, no sabía si estaba muerto o inconsciente. El callejón estaba lleno de runa y la mortífaga, que parecía estar sopesándola, se estaba riendo. No tenía ninguna duda: no tenía ni una posibilidad contra aquella mujer. Su cerebro funcionaba a toda velocidad pero no hallaba una manera de salir de allí llevándose al chico. ¡Ni siquiera había conseguido aparecerse ella sola como para intentar hacerlo con una persona inconsciente!

De repente se dio cuenta de que era muy probable que no saliese viva de allí. Y el terror le atenazó el pecho.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Remus, Peter, Sirius y James habían decidido acabar su día en Hogsmeade devorando una gran bolsa de chucherías (esta vez pagadas y no robadas directamente del almacén) y hablando de chicas y Quidditch. Estaban medio escondidos en un callejón del pueblo, donde podían ver sin ser vistos con tranquilidad.

Llevaban un rato mirando a las alumnas que pasaban por delante, poniéndoles puntuación y repartiéndoselas entre ellos, cuando una de las chicas captó la atención de Sirius.

- ¡Mirad que coincidencia! McKinnon ya sale de Dominic Maestro's ¡Vamos a llamarla!- exclamó contento, como si llevase esperando ese momento mucho tiempo- ¡McKinnon!¡Ei McKinnon!

- Eres un puto retrasado de los cojones- murmuró Remus enfadado, Sirius sonreía con insolencia- ¿Qué le vas a decir? ¡Ni se te ocurra…!

Pero Remus tuvo que dejar la amenaza a medias porque Marlenne había entrado en el callejón y se había acercado hasta ellos.

- Ah, sois vosotros- dijo un poco extrañada al verles- ¿Qué pasa?- no parecía estar muy contenta, y las sonrisas de James, Peter y Sirius acrecentaban su mal humor.

- Sirius está haciendo el capullo- se explicó Remus, levantándose rápidamente del banco donde estaban sentados- Perdona, Mar.

Marlenne frunció el ceño y miró a Remus con desconfianza, luego a los otros tres chicos, que seguían sonriendo como bobos. Se encogió de hombros, claramente no tenía ganas de tonterías.

- Está bien. No s vemos en la escuela- dijo dispuesta a marcharse, despidiéndose con una pequeña sonrisa a Remus.

- ¡Espera McKinnon!- exclamó James riéndose, entrando en el juego de su amigo- Remus quiere preguntarte una cosa

- No, no quiero preguntarle nada- contestó de forma cortante Remus girándose hacia sus amigos, con la amenaza implícita en el tono de su voz.

Marlenne enarcó las cejas, cada vez más enfadada.

- Me voy- dijo con disgusto- Os vais a ir a reír de vuestras respectivas madres.

- La mía no tiene muy buen humor- comentó Sirius entre las risas de James y Peter- Por cierto…¿Qué tal en la tienda de discos, McKinnon?

Remus empezó a restregarse la frente, rojo de vergüenza. La chica se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Tú eres así de tonto de forma natural o te entrenas por las noches?- los chicos se carcajearon de nuevo, muy divertidos por el juego y la ira de la chica- Remus, tus amigos son subnormales.

- Ya lo sé- contestó él sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos- Pero…

- ¡Ayuda!- una chica interrumpió las explicaciones de Remus, corría, tenía la cara manchada y una hinchazón debajo del ojo- ¡Ayuda! ¡Mortífagos!

James y Sirius se levantaron como empujados por resortes del banco, la sonrisa convertida en un gesto de preocupación y alerta. Marlenne ya se había acercado a la chica y la sostenía por los hombros.

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde?

La chica tragó saliva, estaba llorando.

- A las afueras… Dos mortífagos… Tienen a Mylor…- volvió a tragar saliva con dificultad y se limpió las lágrimas con una mano- Y a la prefecta pelirroja.

James no se quedó a escuchar como Sirius mandaba a Peter con la chica herida a las "Tres escobas", ni como los otros tres echaban a correr. Había sabido inmediatamente que la chica hablaba de Lily, y todo su cuerpo había reaccionado a l noticia con una descarga de adrenalina brutal.

Sin pensarlo y con la única idea en mente de encontrarla, James se desapareció por primera vez en su vida.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Lily había contado con el factor sorpresa pero la mortífaga sin duda ya se había sobrepuesto. Y estaba rabiosa con ella porque la otra alumna había podido escapar.

- Vaya, vaya la _sangre-sucia_ Evans- murmuró la mujer con furia contenida- ¿Jugando a las heroínas? No deberías haber hecho eso.

Lily asió la varita, aún más nerviosa. La mujer la conocía, sabía quien era. ¡Sabía que podía con ella! De reojo vio como el otro mortífago se empezaba a mover.

- ¡_Religo_!- gritó la mortífaga captando su distracción.

- ¡_Expulso! ¡Desmaius_!

Lily se había tirado al suelo para esquivar el maleficio, ¡esos dos hechizos no los había conjurado ella! Intentó levantarse para seguir defendiéndose, pero no pudo; había algo que no estaba bien con su pierna.

- ¡_Expulso_!- lanzó el hechizo sin saber muy bien a donde apuntaba, y pese al dolor consiguió sentarse sobre su pierna sana. ¡No se lo podía creer, James estaba a pocos metros de ella, y acababa de lanzar un conjuro!

La mortífaga profirió un grito de frustración, sorprendida seguramente por la rapidez con la que había llegado la ayuda y tras lanzar un último maleficio que James consiguió bloquear, desapareció con su compañero.

El silencio cayó en el callejón súbitamente, como una losa pesada.

Lo primero de lo que fue consciente Lily fue la respiración pesada de James, que seguía tenso y alerta en medio del callejón. Luego notó el dolor punzante de su pierna. Y por último vio de nuevo al chico que yacía inánime a un metro de ella. Intentó arrastrarse hacia él, pero el dolor la atravesó, dejándola sin respiración.

- ¡No te muevas Lily! ¡Ahora llega ayuda!- James se arrodilló a su lado y la cogió por un hombro.

- No sé si está… no sé…- empezó a decir ella sin apartar los ojos del chico, la realidad de lo que acababa de pasar se estaba apoderando de ella, ahogándola.

- Tranquila Lily. Tranquila- James la obligó a mirarle a los ojos y ella se sintió atrapada dentro de su cabeza. El callejón empezó a llenarse de voces, pero Lily las oía como si estuviesen dentro de una caja- Todo está bien.

- James…- notó como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, estaba llorando. El dolor empezaba a alejarla de sus sentidos- Creo que me han dado…

- ¿Qué?- exclamó James con ansiedad, Lily notó como alguien intentaba apartarle, pero él se resistió. Lily llevó una mano a su mejilla, como si intentase tranquilizarle- ¿Dónde?

- La… pierna- murmuró Lily, James puso su mano sobre la de ella- James… lo siento.

Luego sólo hubo un fogonazo cegador de luz seguido de la más absoluta oscuridad.

* * *

><p>¡Hola lindas y puede que algún lindo! ¿Cómo estáis desde la última vez? Espero que la mayoría de vosotros cerca de las vacaciones y de acabar los exámenes, y los que trabajan con planes de cogerse unos días de merecido descanso.<p>

Muchas gracias por añadirme a favoritos o por ponerme en alerts, pero sobretodo gracias por los reviews, me habéis hecho muy muy feliz estas dos semanas. Os lo agradezco a todos, pero quiero darle las gracias en especial **a Noeliaiglez** por todos sus rr. Y, como siempre, tenéis respuesta a vuestros rr desde _logoff _y los que no aceptáis mp en el último rr de este capítulo.

Bueno, bueno… capítulo con marcha. No voy a decir nada, sé que estaréis enfadados a) por el final abrupto y repentino y b) porque es más corto. Espero no obstante que os haya gustado y que no os enfadéis demasiado. Para compensar, el próximo es más largo ^^. Estoy deseando que me comentéis qué os han parecido Lily y James en este capítulo!

Un beso enorme, mucha suerte a todos con vuestros exámenes y recordad:

**Dejar un review hace que tu profe de física/ cálculo/ estadística/ econometría/ derecho romano/ *cualquier-asignatura-chunga-y-horrible-que-se-os-ocurra* se sienta feliz y opte por el aprobado general. **


	8. Heridas y cicatrices

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni los personajes, ni los lugares, ni ciertas partes de la trama. El saldo de mi cuenta bancaria sigue siendo igual de miserable después de publicar y no creo que mi imagen se revalorice con esto.

_**TILL DEATH DO US PART**_

_Previously, en Till Death Do Us Part: En el último capítulo nuestros protagonistas tenían la última excursión a Hogsmeade del año. Todas las amigas de Lily tenían mejor plan que ella (léase, citas) así que nuestra pelirroja favorita se quedó vagando por el pueblo y comiendo caramelos; situación que le llevó a descubrir a un par de mortífagos torturando a dos alumnos de Hogwarts. Lily atacó a los encapuchados, pero no tardó en verse superada. Por otro lado, los Merodeadores estaban ociosos y James y Sirius decidieron meterse un rato con Marlenne, actividad bruscamente interrumpida cuando una chica vino a buscar ayuda y James supo que Lily estaba en peligro._

**8. Heridas y cicatrices**

Soundtrack: _Look After You- The Fray (__James's POV__)_

Antes de abrir los ojos, Lily sabía que no estaba en su habitación y que algo malo había pasado. Se sentía extraña dentro de su cuerpo, la cabeza le pesaba como si la tuviese llena de piedras y era consciente de un dolor extraño que no conseguía ubicar y que la hacía desear volver a quedarse dormida inmediatamente. Su consciencia, sin embargo, ganó la partida.

- ¡Lily! ¡Estás despierta!

Pestañeó y giró la cabeza, Violet estaba sentada en una silla al lado de su cama, como una delicada muñeca de porcelana de tirabuzones negros y piel perfecta. Sonreía.

- Voy a avisar a la enfermera Pomfrey.

Esa era la voz de Mary, pero a Lily no le dio tiempo a verla, sólo oyó el ruido de las cortinas corriéndose y pasos que se alejaban. Intentó incorporarse, pero un latigazo de dolor le atravesó todo el cuerpo al intentar mover las piernas.

- Lily, quieta- Sarah también estaba allí. Apareció en su campo de visión y la obligó a reclinarse con lo que a Lily le pareció una fuerza sobrehumana. Se sentía muy débil- No te puedes mover.

- ¿Qué hago en la enfermería?- preguntó con una voz pastosa y gastada que no parecía la suya- ¿Qué tengo?

Violet le colocó otra almohada detrás de la cabeza, tenía las cejas fruncidas en una fina línea, su cara de muñeca preocupada.

- ¿Qué recuerdas?

Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva con dificultad ¿Qué recordaba? No podía recordar nada, con ese espantoso dolor en su pierna. Su pierna… Las imágenes empezaron a brotar atropelladamente en su cerebro: James, los mortífagos, los dos chicos maldecidos…

- Los mortífagos- dijo Lily abriendo los ojos- James vino a buscarme… ¿Me dieron?

- Vaya que si la dieron, señorita Evans- la enfermera Pomfrey irrumpió en su cubículo como un torbellino de falda rosa; sus amigas se apartaron para dejarle espacio- Y con un maleficio muy feo… suerte que fue sólo superficial y que Dorcas Meadows estaba para tratarla … No quiero pensar en qué hubiese pasado si nadie le hubiese hecho el contramaleficio enseguida.

Mientras hablaba había destapado a Lily, que vio con horror como su pierna izquierda tenía un color verdoso y una venda desde la pantorrilla a mitad del muslo

- No se preocupe, querida- dijo la enfermera, dulcificando su gesto durante unos segundos para luego volver enseguida a las arrugas de preocupación - No creo ni que le quede cicatriz… No se asuste- luego se giró rápidamente hacia sus amigas, como si acabase de recordar algo vital- ¡Y ahora deben dejarla descansar!- exclamó con tono autoritario.

- ¡Pero si se acaba de despertar!- protestó Sarah.

- Por favor, déjelas que se queden un rato- pidió Lily, Mary y Violet también se unieron al coro de súplicas- quiero que me expliquen qué ha pasado.

La enfermera gruño, pero cedió a sus peticiones.

- Tienen cinco minutos. Cinco minutos. Tengo que avisar al director, y cuando vuelva deberán marcharse ipso facto- dijo levantando un dedo en señal de advertencia. Luego se fue con su ajetreo habitual, murmurando para sí misma. Violet volvió a correr las cortinas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Lily tomando aire y evitando mirar su pierna. Parecía en proceso de muerte y caída.

- Dirás qué pasó- la corrigió Mary sentándose en su cama- Llevas durmiendo tres días. Pomfrey te ha tenido sedada hasta hoy por los dolores.

- ¿Tres días?- sus amigas asintieron- ¿Cómo están los otros dos? No sé ni cómo se llaman… ¿Y James?

- James está que se muere de preocupación, pero bien- contestó Sarah con una semi-sonrisa- La chica que salvaste, Hestia Jones, está bien; asustada. Y el chico es Mylor Seaton, estuvo hasta ayer aquí, pero ya se encuentra bien. Le habían maldecido, como… como…

- Como a mí- acabo Lily con un suspiro, mirándose la pierna- ¿Pomfrey está segura que esto va a quedar bien?

Sus amigas se echaron a reír y le aseguraron que si se hubiese visto tres días atrás, estaría mucho más asustada. Lily se dio cuenta, sorprendida, de que la mesilla de noche y la repisa de la ventana estaban llenas de cajas de dulces y tarjetas de colores.

- Eres una heroína- bromeó Sarah adivinando lo que estaba pensando. Se apartó el flequillo de un manotazo y cruzó los brazos fingiendo seriedad- Tienes un montón de admiradores.

- ¿Qué paso con los mortífagos, Lily?- preguntó entonces Violet. Lily se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba haciendo esfuerzos por no sonar mortalmente preocupada- Sabemos lo que han contado Hestia y Mylor… y la parte de James… Pero nada más.

- Pues ya sabéis más que yo- contestó Lily con un suspiró y cerrando los ojos ante un nuevo latigazo de dolor- Estaba dando un paseo para hacer tiempo antes de ir a "Gladrags", y de repente me encuentro a esos dos chicos colgando a dos metros del suelo, y dos mortífagos… y no sabía qué hacer… así que ataqué.

- ¿Les atacaste?- exclamó Mary alzando las cejas, su rostro redondo expresaba sorpresa y miedo a la vez a la vez. Violet se había cubierto la boca con la mano.

- ¿Qué iba a hacer?

- ¡Pedir ayuda!- exclamó Violet consternada- ¡Lily, te podrían haber matado!

Ella inspiró profundamente, evitando mirar a los ojos a sus amigas. Se sentía extrañamente estúpida. Obviamente no había sido la persona más brillante del mundo al pensar que podía enfrentarse a dos mortífagos ella sola, pero no había tenido otra opción. Aún entonces, pensándolo en frío, se daba cuenta de que era la única decisión posible.

-No había tiempo… El chico… ¿Mylor? Parecía muerto. Era…- tragó saliva, con dificultad para hablar, recordando el momento y lo aterrorizada que había estado - era horrible. No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, la verdad.

Sus amigas se quedaron en silencio, mirándose incómodas. Mary la cogió de la mano y apretó.

- No fue tan heroico como parece. Suerte que llegó James- añadió devolviéndole el apretón a Mary. Sarah y Violet intercambiaron miradas cómplices rápidamente - ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó extrañada.

- Cuando Hestia fue a buscar ayuda mientras tú jugabas a "superwoman"- explicó Sarh con una sonrisa, ignorando el ceño fruncido de Lily- se encontró a los Merodeadores y a Marlenne. Marlenne dice que James se desapareció nada más oyó que se trataba de ti.

- ¿Se desapareció?- preguntó Lily extrañada- ¡Pero si aún no sabemos hacerlo bien!

- Eso no es lo más fuerte Lily- dijo Mary sonriendo del mismo modo que Sarah- Lo más fuerte es que apareció justo dónde tú estabas.

- No podía saber dónde estaba.

- Por eso- Sarah alzó las cejas.

Lily se quedó callada, valorando lo que acababan de contarle. James había sido capaz de encontrarla, sin saber dónde estaba. Ese tipo de poder, esa magia, denotaba un potencial enorme y un vínculo muy fuerte entre James y ella. Por eso Sarah y Mary parecían tan divertidas; James tenía que sentir algo muy profundo por ella para ser capaz de aparecerse donde ella estaba.

- Vaya- fue lo único que pudo decir, recordando también las últimas palabras que había intercambiado con James antes de desmayarse. Esperaba no haberse puesto muy roja.

- Y Marlenne dice que cuando Meadows te estaba curando, y luego, cuando te trajeron, James te estuvo cogiendo la mano todo el rato- añadió Violet, muy emocionada y con ojos soñadores- ¿no es romántico?

- ¿Meadows?- preguntó Lily, recordando que la enfermera Pomfrey también había mencionado a la ex -Ravenclaw- ¿Dorcas Meadows? ¿Qué hacía allí?

Mary se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza.

- Nosotras supimos que había pasado algo, porque nos hicieron volver a todos a la escuela… Pero no vimos nada, nos enteramos de todo aquí.

Sarah se echó a reír y le guiñó un ojo a Lily.

-Mary está muy decepcionada, porque no pudo hablar con la fabulosa Meadows- dijo en tono burlón- Aunque Max Volmer le está quitando el disgusto entre clase y clase…

- ¡Sarah!- exclamó Violet riéndose- No seas mala.

Mary se puso roja y empezó a murmurar palabrotas, y las chicas se echaron a reír. Pero no pudieron seguir pinchando a su colorada amiga, porque justo entonces entraron en la sala Dumbledore y James. Acompañándoles llegó la enfermera Pomfrey, que echó rápidamente y sin demasiados miramientos a sus amigas, murmurando cosas como que lo que necesitaba Lily era dormir y que no sabía cómo pretendían que se curase si no la dejaban en paz, y que nadie respetaba su trabajo.

Lily tuvo que esforzarse para no reírse al ver que Dumbledore sonreía como si no estuviese oyendo ninguna de las críticas mal encubiertas de la mujer.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita Evans?- preguntó una vez la enfermera hubo desaparecido, y con ella su cháchara incesante. Conjuró una silla plateada para sentarse e invitó a James con un gesto a ocupar la que había usado Violet.

- Bien- contestó ella, y pensó que era una suerte que Pomfrey la hubiese vuelto a cubrir con una sábana y ninguno de los dos tuviera que ver su pierna mutante- Me duele, pero la enfermera Pomfrey dice que se curará bien.

El director sonrió y Lily aprovechó para mirar a James. Por primera vez en muchas semanas él le estaba sonriendo, aunque fuese una sonrisa chiquitita y pareciese preocupado. Pero era una clara mejora de sus relaciones; le hacía caso_ y además_ le sonreía; no había que ponerse estupenda con exigencias sobre el calibre de la sonrisa.

- Me gustaría que me contase que sucedió el sábado pasado en Hogsmeade, si lo recuerda- dijo el director cruzando las manos sobre su regazo- He traído al señor Potter para que la asista si es necesario.

Lily asintió y volvió a mirar de reojo a James, que sonrió de nuevo para darle ánimos. Tomó aire y empezó a contarle todo lo que recordaba, incluyendo la parte en la que se quedó embobada mirando los geranios tornasolados del balcón; estaba demasiado nerviosa como para filtrar sus pensamientos.

Lo único que fue capaz de guardar par sí misma fue lo último que recordaba antes de que todo se volviese negro: los ojos de James clavados en los suyos y sus manos entrelazadas. Se preguntaba si había pasado de verdad tal y como lo recordaba, con una intensidad casi tangible, o era una de esos recuerdos creados después de un gran trauma. En cualquiera de los casos, no pensaba que eso fuese del interés del director.

También contestó, con la ayuda de James, a las preguntas que eDumbledore le hizo sobre los mortífagos y otros detalles que parecían de importancia para él.

- No sé qué pudo haber pasado antes de llegar yo. No estoy segura- se mordió el labio con indecisión- Pero creo que estaban tratando de hacerle un _Imperus _a Hestia… Y que ella se estaba resistiendo.

Dumbledore suspiró y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

- La señorita Jones cree lo mismo que usted- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- Demostró un gran valor al resistirse al maleficio. Y usted también, señorita Evans. Estoy muy impresionado y orgulloso de su valentía.

Lily bajó la vista, incómoda por el cumplido que no creía merecerse.

- Estaba muerta de miedo, señor. Y creo que las cosas no hubieran acabado muy bien si no hubiese aparecido James- dijo sonrojándose levemente. De reojo vio como James se revolvía en su silla.

- No se quite ningún mérito, querida- Dumbledore frunció las cejas y la miró por encima de sus delicadas gafas- ¿Dos mortífagos preparados contra una alumna de sexto? Conozco magos diplomados que no hubiesen tenido tanto coraje como usted.

Lily seguía sin compartir la opinión del profesor, pero decidió no discutir.

- Director, uno de ellos, la mujer… me conocía. Dijo mi nombre. Pero yo no pude reconocer la voz.

James se revolvió en el asiento de nuevo y Dumbledore se atusó su barba blanca con gesto pensativo.

- ¿Cree que pudieron coincidir en la escuela?

Lily asintió.

- Supongo. No se me ocurre cómo puede saber quién soy, si no.

- Eso acota ciertamente algunas posibilidades…- murmuró Dumbledore, más para sí que para ellos.

- Señor… ¿Qué creen que querían?- preguntó Lily con cautela.

- Sólo puedo hacer suposiciones, porque el señor Seaton y la señorita Jones no recuerdan demasiado bien qué les sucedió. Pero tener dos alumnos bajo el maleficio del _Imperius _en Hogwarts podría ser útil para muchas cosas.

Lily sintió un escalofrío al considerar ella misma las posibilidades: atacar a otros alumnos, dar información sobre los hijos de muggles o incluso espiar al mismo Dumbledore.

- ¿Y si no es la primera vez que lo intentan?- preguntó James tras unos instantes de silencio- Quizás… se debería hacer _algo_.

Dumbledore asintió distraído, como si lo que había dicho James fuese la menor de sus preocupaciones, y se levantó de la silla. Miró a James y a Lily, como si estuviese pensando en contarles algo más. Luego tomó aire y sonrió afablemente.

- Ahora debería descansar, señorita Evans. Pronto, quizás demasiado pronto, les explicaré más cosas. Por cierto, ¿quiere que avisemos a sus padres?

Lily negó con la cabeza. Sus padres se preocuparían muchísimo y sufrirían sin necesidad; ya estaba bien y de todas maneras no podían hacer nada por ayudarla.

- No señor. Yo misma se lo contaré. Pero me gustaría pedirle que se reforzase la seguridad alrededor de mi casa. Puede…- Lily tragó saliva, las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta, sin atreverse a ser dichas o siquiera pensadas- Puede que quieran vengarse. Darme una lección.

- Yo mismo me encargué el sábado de que su casa recibiese la mejor magia de protección. No creo que haga falta que le diga, sin embargo, que tendrá que tener cuidado extra- dijo el profesor con otra sonrisa, ella asintió- James, creo que deberíamos dejar descansar a tu amiga. Más adelante discutiremos otros detalles.

James asintió y se levantó para despedirse de Lily, pero ella no le dio tiempo a hablar.

- Señor ¿Podría quedarse James un rato?- pidió sin mirarles a ninguno de los dos, un poco avergonzada por solicitar algo así al director.

- Está bien- dijo el profesor Dumbledore en tono alegre- Pero si la enfermera Pomfrey pregunta, yo no he dado permiso.

Lily asintió y sonrió agradecida; el director se despidió y salió de la enfermería con su andar ágil y de pasos largos que no parecía corresponderse con su edad.

- Perdona por hacerte quedar- dijo Lily mirando a James, que se había sentado de nuevo en la silla y la observaba con curiosidad- Quería darte las gracias por… bueno… por salvarme el cuello.

- No fue para tanto, lo estabas haciendo bien tú sola- Lily le miró con incredulidad y él se rió- Vale, quizás necesitases un poco de ayuda.

Ella inspiró y asintió.

- Estaba muerta de miedo… No podía dejar de pensar "Mierda, ¡voy a morir!".

- Pero aún así atacaste a esos mortífagos, para defender a esos chicos- replicó James riéndose- Pienso igual que Dumbledore, Lily. Fuiste muy valiente.

- O suicida- murmuró ella bajando la vista- De cualquier manera, muchas gracias. En serio.

James asintió y se acomodó en la silla. Lily se mordió el labio, sin saber cómo continuar. Después de darle tantos minutos de su vida a obsesionarse con ello, necesitaba aclarar su enfado de las últimas semanas, asegurarse de que no volvería a pasarles algo así… pero no sabía si sacar el tema arruinaría de nuevo a ese James agradable y cálido.

- ¿Puedo coger un caramelo?- preguntó él inspeccionando con glotonería su mesita de noche y rompiendo el silencio incómodo- Me muero de hambre.

- Claro, coge lo que quieras. Tengo una cantidad casi obscena de dulces y tarjetas.

- No está mal- concedió James observando los dulces apreciativamente- Pero creo que cuando me rompí las dos clavículas el año pasado, tenía más.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió. Se quedaron callados de nuevo y Lily decidió que si tenían que hablar algo, si tenía que poner las cartas sobre la mesa, tenía que ser entonces. Se merecían darse un principio honesto y sin prejuicios, o de nuevo habría malos entendidos, gritos y, como había dicho James, dejarían de hablarse

- James, escucha…- empezó a decir con inseguridad- Sobre Sev… Snape…

- No quiero hablar de eso, Lily- la cortó él en un tono seco.

Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Yo tampoco, créeme. Pero creo que tenemos que hablar de ello- dijo con contundencia. De hecho estaba convencida, y podía decir con bastante seguridad que pese a lo que dijese, él también lo creía.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque necesito que entiendas algunas cosas y tú necesitas entenderlas- le contestó ella sin mirarle y notando que se estaba sonrojando- Déjame hablar, escúchame y luego decides si vuelves a hacer que no existo.

- ¡Yo no hago como…!- una mirada afilada de Lily le obligó a no acabar su protesta. Suspiró- Está bien. Pero no me gusta nada tener que hablar de ese tío, y menos después de lo que ha pasado.

Lily inspiró, y se quedó mirándole un par de segundos más, pensando por dónde empezar la historia y qué contarle. No se iba a sentir cómoda exponiendo algo tan complicado e íntimo como había sido su relación con Severus, pero deecidió que lo más fácil era empezar por el principio y ser lo más franca posible. Suspiró y se recostó en la cama. No iba a ser cosa de dos minutos.

- Yo tenía nueve años y mi hermana Petunia once. Estábamos jugando solas en un parque, cerca de donde vivo…

Y le contó todo. Como conoció a Severus, como él le explicó todo lo que sabía de la magia y de Hogwarts y como se hicieron amigos. También le habló de sus veranos, haciendo magia ilegal en el sótano de la casa de Severus, en Spinner's End, amparados por la madre de él. Le habló del padre de Severus, un alcohólico que detestaba a su mujer y a su hijo casi tanto como a sí mismo, y que hacía que la vida de los tres fuera oscura y miserable. Y por último le contó lo solitaria que habría sido su vida en Surrey, sin amigos de su edad, si no le hubiese tenido a él.

- Sé que nada de lo que te he contado cambia el hecho de que Snape ha elegido ser un… uno de ellos- dijo Lily con cautela. James había permanecido en silencio y mirando hacia el suelo durante su largo monólogo- Eso ha acabado con nuestra amistad, para siempre. Pero no puedo evitar querer que no le pase nada… malo.

- Por eso le defendiste aquel día, en el pasillo- murmuró James, tras unos momentos de silencio incómodo.

Lily chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza exasperada. No entendía por qué le costaba tan poco entender todo cómo a él le daba la gana; parecía que daba igual lo que ella dijese si él estaba esperando oír otra cosa.

- James, no sé de dónde sacas que le defendí- contestó molesta- Paré la pelea porque era lo que tenía que hacer, no por Snape.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que nada de lo que hiciste, no delatarnos incluso, no fue un poco porque se trataba de Snape?- aunque parecía calmado, era imposible no notar el matiz de irritación y reproche en la voz de James.

- Tienes razón, James. No quería que expulsasen a Severus. Pero más aún, no quería que te expulsasen a ti.

James levantó la vista sorprendido, falto de más argumentos y sin la necesidad de buscarlos. Sonrió, satisfecho, y Lily no pudo esconder una pequeño rubor al ser consciente de lo que acababa de decir.

- Se supone que somos amigos ¿no?- dijo, y su voz despreocupada parecía totalmente fuera de lugar.

- ¿Lo somos?- preguntó James alzando las cejas de forma cómica- ¿Me puedes firmar un papel que ponga eso? Lo digo para situaciones futuras.

Lily enarcó las cejas.

- Tampoco soy tan mala- protestó un poco ofendida.

James se echó a reír, se levantó de la silla y apoyó las manos en sus hombros.

- Quiero que me escuches con atención, Lily Evans. Me das muy, muy mala vida; pero quizás esa es parte de tu encanto.

Se inclinó con rapidez y le dio un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios. Lily notó un perfume fuerte, como de loción de afeitado e inmediatamente se sonrojó, turbada y sorprendida, pero sobre todo emocionada. Pensando que no era un buen momento para deshojar margaritas, resopló, fingiéndose más indignada de lo que sentía y apartó a James con un manotazo mientras le insultaba por ser tan atrevido. Él se echó a reír y descorrió ruidosamente las cortinas del cubículo.

- Volveré mañana, a ver si estás más cariñosa. Ahora descansa, ¿vale?

Lily afirmó con la cabeza, se despidió con un gesto breve de la mano e inspiró a la vez que se cerraba la puerta de la enfermería. Pomfrey salió de su despacho dando gritos, pensando que alguien acababa de entrar y puso cara de circunstancias cuando vio que en la enfermería no había nadie a parte de Lily. Ella se encogió de hombros y le dedicó la sonrisa más inocente que tenía.

La enfermera la obligó a acostarse y a beberse un vaso de algo que sabía a barro y se suponía que iba a ayudar a que su pierna dejase de parecer putrefacta. Pero ni siquiera esa poción inmunda, ni el recuerdo de lo que había pasado en Hogsmeade consiguieron quitarle el calor que notaba en el pecho desde que James había vuelto a sonreír. De repente todo estaba bien, como si hubiese salido el sol de nuevo.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Los dos días siguientes en la enfermería fueron exasperantes para Lily. Todos sus amigos estaban en clase y ella intentaba ponerse al día con los deberes, pero se aburría mortalmente. Las horas parecían no querer pasar y ni siquiera podía aburrirse con tranquilidad porque la enfermera Pomfrey parecía tener que ordenar quince veces al día toda su colección de orinales metálicos, por supuesto sin dejar de murmurar en el proceso.

Las chicas intentaban ir a verla en los cambios de clase y Remus le había bajado algunas de sus novelas policíacas; incluso había recibido una visita de un muy sonriente Max dándole la mano a una inusualmente tímida y sonrojada Mary. Pero eso no era suficiente, necesitaba moverse y salir de allí para recuperarse de verdad, y así se lo hacía saber a la enfermera Pomfrey. De manera insistente.

- Mire, enfermera. Ya está mucho mejor ¿no cree?- repitió por quinta vez esa mañana señalando su pierna, que ciertamente tenía mucho mejor aspecto y sólo estaba enrojecida cerca de la herida- ¿Me puedo ir?

- Lo que puede hacer, señorita Evans, es dejar de decirme lo bien que está. Aquí la que juzga esos asuntos soy yo- le contestó la mujer de forma seca.

- ¡Pero es que estoy perdiendo muchos días de clase! ¡Y están mandando todos los deberes para las vacaciones!- protestó la chica, pensando más en lo aburrida que estaba que en las clases perdidas- Tengo un montón de trabajo atrasado.

La enfermera Pomfrey la miró con suspicacia unos segundos, por sus manos habían pasado demasiados alumnos como para dejarse engañar. Luego suspiró.

- Si mañana por la mañana la herida se ha cerrado del todo, podrá marcharse.

Lily sonrió contenta y se tomó la poción con sabor a rayos de un solo trago. Se preguntó si el hecho de que la enfermera hubiese accedido a sus súplicas no tendría algo que ver con la poca gracia que le hacía a la mujer que James y Sirius se pasasen por allí todas las tardes.

Abrió un paquete de ranas de chocolate, que tenía una tarjeta firmada por todos los prefectos (incluso Charles) y cogió uno de los dulces. El cromo era el de "Babayaga"; la anciana de la foto la miró con sus malvados ojos negros y a Lily le dio un escalofrío. Nunca había entendido cuál era el criterio para elegir a los brujos y brujas de esos cromos; en un mismo paquete te podía tocar Merlín y luego un tipo que era famoso por coleccionar tubérculos que se parecían al Ministro de Magia.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió entonces con un sonoro golpe; Lily se sobresaltó y se le cayó el cromo al suelo. Sirius entró en la sala con el semblante sombrío y la nariz hinchada y llena de sangre.

La enfermera Pomfrey salió alterada de su despacho.

- ¡Señor Black!- exclamó al ver al chico- ¿Qué son esos modales? ¿Qué le ha pasado a su nariz?

Sirius miró a la enfermera con irritación, pero no le dio tiempo a contestar.

- El señor Black ha demostrado una vez más cuál es su estúpido planteamiento para resolver los problemas- la profesora Mcgonagall entró en la enfermería detrás de Sirius y con un gesto autoritario le indicó que se sentara en una camilla, al lado de la de Lily- Si eres tan amable, Poppy.

La enfermera asintió y meneó la cabeza con reprobación. La profesora Mcgonagall, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, se acercó a Sirius, que miraba con obstinación hacia el suelo. Lily, roja de vergüenza por tener que presenciar esa situación se puso a ojear uno de los libros de Remus.

- Es la segunda vez en menos de dos meses que me encuentro con este lamentable espectáculo. A la tercera, no pienso ser tan condescendiente con usted.

Sirius siguió mirando el suelo, como si estuviese solo y no escuchase nada, concentrado solo en el color de las baldosas. Sólo le delataban los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa, esperando la más mínima ocasión para morder.

- No voy a tolerar más peleas entre usted y su hermano, ¿lo entiende?

Él asintió lentamente, sin levantar la vista. No hacía falta ser el alumno más inteligente de Hogwarts para comprender que Sirius Black no estaba entendiendo nada ni quería entender nada; sólo se dignaba a informar de que estaba escuchando.

La enfermera llegó con una botellita de líquido azul y sirvió una pequeña cantidad en un vaso de cristal.

- ¿A parte de la nariz rota, tiene alguna otra herida?- preguntó mientras le daba la medicina. Sirius negó con la cabeza y con un gesto rápido apuró el vaso- Debe quedarse aquí una hora, Minerva. Luego es todo tuyo.

La profesora Mcgonagall asintió y volvió a mirar a Sirius, que una vez más se negó a mostrar cualquier cosa que no fuese una total indiferencia. La mujer suspiró imperceptiblemente, compadeciéndose de él y quizás un poco de ella misma.

- Aproveche esta hora para reflexionar. Luego quiero que venga a mi despacho, y espero que para entonces esté más comunicativo... Me alegra ver que se encuentra bien, señorita Evans

Lily dio un bote en la cama y murmuró un tímido "gracias". La profesora le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y salió con paso decidido de la sala, dejandola con la sensación de haber visto y oído más de lo que le gustaría. La enfermera, tras darle a Sirius una gasa para que se limpiase la sangre, entró en su despacho de nuevo.

Estaban solos. Lily siguió mirando el libro que tenía abierto, pero no estaba leyendo. Quizás podían fingir que no estaban allí, como se hace cuando subes en un ascensor pequeño con un extraño; cualquier cosa era preferible a tener que mirar al chico a los ojos después de aquello.

- Sé que no estás leyendo, no insultes a mi inteligencia- dijo el chico estirándose en la cama y poniendo los brazos detrás de la cabeza- He visto que seguías con mucho interés la escenita.

Lily cerró el libro de un golpe y frunció el ceño, asombrada de que después de todo lo que acababa de oír él aún pretendiese burlarse de ella.

- La escenita, como tú la llamas, ha sucedido a dos metros de mi puñetera cama. Aunque hubiese querido, no me la hubiese perdido.

Sirius se echó a reír, como si hubiese algo gracioso en todo aquello que sólo él pudiese entender.

- Bueno ¿ Y entonces?¿La prefecta perfecta no me va a echar una buena bronca por pelearme con mi hermanito?

- Eso queda fuera de mis competencias. Y francamente, Mcgonagall lo ha hecho muy bien ya. ¿El castigo del otro día también fue por tu hermano? ¿Porque os peleasteis?

- Porque nos peleamos y _nos pillaron_- la corrigió Sirius con suficiencia- Una nariz rota se cura con un _Episkey_ bien hecho, pero una hora de descanso en la enfermería no está mal tampoco.

- ¿Por qué os peleasteis?

- Porque no nos poníamos de acuerdo en quién es el guapo.

Lily dejó el libro en la mesita de noche suavemente y se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama con los brazos cruzados, notando como perdía la paciencia a medida que él ganaba en insolencia.

- ¿Por qué haces como si te diese igual todo?- preguntó, Sirius exhaló un suspiro exagerado de irritación- ¡Deja de hacer eso! Parece que quieres que todos pensemos que eres un capullo, y yo creo que no lo eres.

El chico se incorporó en la cama.

- ¿Me estás tirando los trastos, Evans?- dijo con voz seductora y mirándola de una manera que hizo que Lily sintiese ganas de cubrirse con la sábana- Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerle eso a James.

- Vale, no se puede hablar contigo- desvió la mirada, cogió otra de sus ranas de chocolate y se puso a masticarla con energía, determinada a no dirigirle ni una palabra más a Sirius mientras se empeñase en ser difícil.

El chico volvió a dejarse caer en la cama, con los brazos abiertos, y riéndose.

- Está bien, hablemos- dijo con un tonillo de burla, como si le estuviese concediendo un favor- si no esto va a ser muy aburrido.

Lily no contestó y empezó a mirar las postales que le habían dejado sus compañeros, ignorándole e intentando controlar su genio.

- Eres una pesada- murmuró él – Sabes que no es asunto tuyo el por qué me peleo o no con el gilipollas de mi hermano.

- Está bien- contestó Lily encogiéndose de hombros y sin mirarle, como si no le importase lo que le estaba diciendo ni sus explicaciones.

Sirius siguió mirándola durante unos cuantos minutos, como si quisiese taladrarla con los ojos para que ella por fin le prestara atención. Ella siguió releyendo sus tarjetas, consciente de los ojos que tenía clavados en la nunca, y reprimiendo el instinto que le decía que le arañase la cara al Merodeador.

- Nos peleamos porque va a ser un puto mortífago. Porque cuándo le pregunté si sabía algo de lo de Hogsmeade me dijo que te tendrían que haber matado por interferir en _asuntos muchos más importantes que la vida de una asquerosa sangre-sucia_.

Lily se quedó paralizada con las postales en la mano. Las palabras de Sirius habían sido un veneno veloz y fulminante para el que no tenía antídoto. Rápido y mortal. No se sorprendió al ver que había dejado de respirar unos segundos.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa cansada cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

Suponer que la gente te odiaba, suponer que te miraban con desprecio, que no querían compartir contigo la escuela porque te consideraban escoria. Suponer. Suponer era muy distinto de saber y oír. Mucho menos doloroso.

Regulus Black, ese chico estirado y tan parecido a Sirius físicamente, con el que apenas había intercambiado un par de frases en las reuniones de Slughorn, la odiaba. Y era incomprensible y a la vez terrorífico que alguien pudiese ser capaz de sentirse así.

- Ése es mi encantador hermano- dijo Sirius con un tono de resignación- El orgullo de mi madre y el heredero del linaje de los Black.

A Lily no se le escapó la pequeña disculpa implícita en las palabras del chico. Por primera vez esa tarde le miró a los ojos, y como si fuesen dos espejos enfrentados, ambos acabaron sonriendo. Y ella se sintió inexplicablemente reconfortada por esa sonrisa de Sirius, desprovista de sus habituales adornos de insolencia, y altanería; una sonrisa que era como una pequeña píldora de esperanza, comprensión y consuelo.

Sabía por lo que había pasado Sirius, cómo era su familia y que había huido de casa porque se lo había contado Remus. También sabía que no podía llegar a entender lo que se sentía y que probablemente a él no le gustaría nada que ella intentase comprenderle. Así que en vez de darle consuelo y sin saber muy bien por qué, decidió contarle uno de sus secretos.

- Yo también tengo una hermana que me odia- Lily hizo una mueca con la cara.

- Joder, eso sí que no me lo trago, Evans. Alguien que te odia. Increíble.

- Se llama Petunia. Y me odia porque soy bruja y ella no- dijo Lily como si no le hubiese escuchado- Y porque piensa que la dejé abandonada al venirme aquí. Me llama anormal, me esconde las cosas de la escuela, espanta a las lechuzas que me traen correo y le dice a todo el mundo que estoy en un internado para curar mis adiciones y mi agresividad con terapia de electroshock. Se casa a principios de verano, y no ha querido que sea su dama de honor; lo cual me tendría que importar muy poco, pero no es así.

Él la miró con las cejas enarcadas, sorprendido y sin saber muy bien qué hacer con esa información que acababa de recibir. Finalmente optó por chasquear la lengua, censurándola por ser tan sentimental. Pero en realidad Lily sabía que se había quedado sin qué decir.

- Aunque, en nuestro caso, está claro que yo soy la guapa- añadió con una sonrisa- por goleada.

Sirius no tuvo tiempo de responder con un comentario ofensivo porque la enfermera Pomfrey entró en la habitación de las camillas para ordenar los contenido de un armario y cambiarle a Lily el vendaje.

Una media hora después, mientras compartían una bolsa de dulces y Sirius decía obscenidades que Lily se encargaba de ignorar de forma indiscriminada, entró en la enfermería Marlenne. Se sentó en la cama de Lily después de darle un abrazo, miró de reojo a Sirius con fastidio y se colocó dándole la espalda, recta como una vara. A Sirius le pareció algo muy gracioso.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó la chica a Lily- Ayer cuando vine estabas dormida y la enfermera me echó.

Lily hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Es una pesada…- murmuró- pero estoy bien. A lo mejor me sueltan mañana.

Marlenne sonrió complacida y sus ojos amables se llenaron de chispas.

- Genial, tienes que estar aburrida aquí, sin una compañía decente- dijo girando la cabeza hacia Sirius, que la observaba con suficiencia y una sonrisilla pedante en la cara.

Lily se dio cuenta de que entre su amiga y Sirius había algún problema, y puso cara de no entender, pero Marlenne le hizo un gesto para que lo dejara pasar. Sin embargo, Lily no se abstuvo de lanzarle una mirada punzante al Merodeador, él le respondió con su aplastante indiferencia, lo cual no le dejó ninguna duda de que el chico había obrado con su _magia y encanto_ habituales para poner de los nervios a su amiga.

- Me tienes que contar lo que pasó- pidió Marlenne, con los ojos aún brillantes- Por la escuela se rumorea que eres una heroína; Hestia Jones no puede dejar de hablar de ti.

Lily frunció los labios.

- Exageran. Mucho- dijo, otra vez abrumada por el crédito que le daban y no creía merecerse. Luego le contó a Marlenne todo lo que recordaba, desde que se metió en el callejón hasta que se desmayó.

- Guau, Lily- murmuró Marlenne con sincera admiración- Yo no creo que la gente exagere ¡Estuviste genial!

- Mar, estaba temblando de miedo. Fue horrible. Creo que en algún momento me puse a llorar y todo.

- Yo también pienso que tuviste un par de huevos, Evans- dijo Sirius metiéndose en la conversación y ganándose una mirada afilada de Marlenne- Eh, McKinnon, guarda la artillería pesada… que yo no te he hecho nada… aún- añadió el chico con una mirada lujuriosa, idéntica a la que había usado con Lily minutos antes y que pareció obrar el mismo efecto turbador en la Ravenclaw.

- ¿Eres siempre tan inaguantable?- preguntó la chica, sobreponiéndose. Se giró sin esperar respuesta, mientras Sirius sonreía satisfecho de sí mismo, recuperando con facilidad su gesto de insolencia- Cuando nosotros llegamos, ya te habías desmayado. Y enseguida llegaron Dorcas Meadows, uno de los gemelos Prewet y la profesora Mcgonagall- explicó Marlenne- Dorcas te curó y ayudó a la profesora Mcgonagall a traerte aquí.

- ¿Qué hacían allí Meadows y Prewet?- preguntó Lily interesada.

Marlenne se encogió de hombros y Sirius bufó con suficiencia, como si supiese algo. Las chicas ni se molestaron en mirarle.

- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te conté en Navidad? ¿Lo de Dorset?- preguntó Marlenne con emoción contenida, como si estuviese a punto de descubrir un gran misterio- Le he estado dando vueltas.

Lily recordaba perfectamente a lo que se refería Marlenne, el ataque de los mortífagos al hotel muggle. Ella misma le había comentado al volver de vacaciones que Dorcas Meadows había estado allí y que ella sospechaba que la medimaga estaba metida en algo.

Marlenne la observaba con ojos ansiosos y excitados, y sonrió encantada cuando supo que Lily había entendido lo que quería decir.

- Dumbledore dijo algo sobre contarnos cosas el otro día. Y lo que venimos leyendo en el profeta últimamente- dijo Lily lentamente, Marlenne afirmó rápidamente con la cabeza, casi incapaz de aguantar la emoción que sentía- lo de la organización secreta, supuestamente…

- A lo mejor, no sé, digo yo, queréis bajar un poco la voz o esperaros a hablar en un sitio un poco menos público de este tipo de cosas- dijo Sirius con un tono irritado, cortando la conversación.

Lily y Marlenne le miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado por la reprimenda, pero Sirius sólo les contestó llevándose un dedo a los labios con gesto autoritario.

Lily, pese a estar un poco ofendida porque Sirius la tratase con esa superioridad, pensó que posiblemente tenía razón y que sería mejor hablar de esas cosas en otro sitio. Su amiga debió de pensar lo mismo, porque cambió rápido de tema y no contestó a Sirius. Él sólo se limitó a seguir mirarlas directamente, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, y esforzándose por parecer mortalmente aburrido.

Pocos minutos después Peter, James y Remus llegaron a la enfermería haciendo mucho ruido y riéndose de algo que había pasado en la clase de la que acababan de salir.

- Hemos venido a ver si os habías matado- dijo Peter sentándose en la silla de la cabecera de Sirius- Remus tenía miedo de que Lily te aturdiese para no escucharte.

- No tenía miedo- corrigió Remus con una media sonrisa cansada- Más bien tenía la certeza de que iba a pasar- se sentó al lado de Marlenne, que le saludó con un apretón en el brazo.

- Se ha estado portando bien, ha sido muy educado- contestó Lily con condescendencia- se merece postre doble en la cena.

Sirius la miró con las cejas enarcadas.

- Está muy bien que alguien que me lleva ignorando media hora hable de educación.

- Yo te seguiré ignorando hasta que no reciba una disculpa en condiciones- dijo Marlenne levantándose y mirando con severidad a Sirius, que puso los ojos en blanco- Me voy, Lily, nos vemos mañana.

- Puedes esperar sentada- contestó Sirius- No tengo pensado disculparme este siglo.

Marlenne le ignoró, volvió a abrazar a Lily y salió de la enfermería, más recta y digna de lo que era habitual en ella.

- ¿Qué le habéis hecho a Mar?- preguntó Lily en tono acusador nada más se cerró la puerta.

Remus negó con la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada de enfado a Sirius y a James, que había permanecido callado pero sonriendo.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que el gilipollas de la tienda de música le diese calabazas- se defendió Sirius con un gesto que ni siquiera quería parecer inocente- Ni de que tenga tan mal gusto.

- Eres un imbécil- le reprochó Lily adivinando más o menos de dónde provenía el enfado de su amiga- Sois unos imbéciles- se corrigió añadiendo una mirada irritada hacia James, ya que por cómo se reía suponía que estaba involucrado en el asunto.

- Yo ya le he pedido disculpas- se defendió James, fingiéndose herido. Lily sólo hizo más intensa su mirada de reproche ante la excusa y el chico sonrió de forma culpable. Ella tuvo que apartar la vista para que no notase el rubor que había provocado su sonrisa.

- Yo también me he disculpado- explicó Remus, negando con la cabeza- Aunque no hice nada- añadió mirando de forma significativa a Sirius, que como era de esperar, hacía como si eso no fuese con él.

- No puedo hacer nada si tengo una habilidad innata para llevarme mal con las tías que les molan a mis amigos- volvió a defenderse Sirius sin demasiado ahínco- Sólo me queda pelearme con Beckett

James y Remus empezaron a insultarle y Peter se puso muy rojo e intentó hacerse pequeño e invisible. Lily, pese a que intentó resistirse porque no quería que Sirius pensase que le había hecho gracia una de sus payasadas, se rió disimuladamente.

La enfermera Pomfrey no tardó en salir para echarles por escandalosos y mandar a Sirius al despacho de la jefa de Gryffindor, ya que ya tenía la nariz totalmente curada.

James, antes de salir de la enfermería entre protestas y frases punzantes de Sirius sobre "el cuidado médico insuficiente", le guiñó un ojo a Lily.

- Cada día estás más guapa- le dijo con un movimiento sugerente de cejas, intentando difuminar la sinceridad inocente de sus palabras.

Ella hizo rodar los ojos, pero por segunda vez y pese a su autocontrol no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

La enfermera Pomfrey, casi en contra de su voluntad, acababa de darle el alta bajo la promesa de que se pasaría cada día por allí puntualmente. Lily se había contenido para no darle un beso, y tras vestirse y coger las muletas que tendría que llevar por algún tiempo, había salido de la enfermería antes de que Pomfrey cambiase de opinión.

La primera dificultad surgió pronto, al encontrar el tramo de escaleras del vestíbulo. No había pensado cómo se las arreglaría para subir los dos pisos hasta el aula de Encantamientos sin apoyar su pierna mala y con las muletas ¿Haciendo la pata coja? ¿Reptando? ¿Aguantaría la falda en su sitio? Miró el reloj con agobio, ya llegaba tarde.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda, Lily?

Se giró, sorprendida, a esas horas todo el mundo estaba en clase, no solía haber nadie en el vestíbulo. Pero la sorpresa se desvaneció al ver que detrás de ella estaba Severus, con su cara de enfado permanente.

- Dime que no me has estado esperando- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño y sabiendo que muy probablemente sí que era así. Esperarla ocultándose en las sombras del castillo era algo muy propio de Severus.

- Te he visto salir de la enfermería y quería hablar contigo- contestó él de forma evasiva, clavando sus pupilas en el suelo con el semblante contrito. Estaba muy nervioso.

- Estupendo, pero yo no quiero hablar contigo. Y llego tarde- Lily habló con resolución, esforzándose mucho para que ninguna palabra se atragantase en su garganta y no pudiese ocultarle lo doloroso que era para ella hablarle así.

- Por favor, Lils.

Resopló y le miró con dureza.

- Supongo que sabes lo que pasó… ¿Ves mi pierna, Severus? ¿Te parece que tengo ganas de hablar _precisamente _contigo?

El Slytherin frunció las cejas en un gesto culpable y empezó a disculparse.

- ¡Lily!- James apareció en la parte superior de las escaleras de mármol, enmarcado por los rayos de sol que se filtraban por las ventanas, y empezó a bajar con prisa, incapaz de disimular la alegría que sentía al verla.

Pero la sonrisa se le congeló en los labios al ver a Severus. Se paró en la mitad de las escaleras, como si le hubiesen petrificado, y la miró con algo que se parecía un poco a la decepción. Lily vio cómo se llevaba la mano al bolsillo donde guardaba la varita.

A su lado, Severus se tensó violentamente.

- ¿Qué hace él aquí?- murmuró apretando los puños.

El corazón de Lily empezó a palpitar con fuerza, en las sienes, como un tambor antes de una batalla. Sus pensamientos viajaron rápidamente unas semanas atrás, cuando los tres habían estado también a solas y James y Snape habían estado tan determinados a destrozarse como lo parecían en ese momento.

No podía dejar que aquello se repitiese. No iba a dejar que se repitiese.

* * *

><p>¡Hola chicas, chicos, y entes inteligentes! ¿Cómo va este principio de verano? Soy consciente de que algunos no estáis al principio del verano, pero da igual, me podéis contar qué tal va el clima en general ^^. Sé que he tardado más de lo habitual, pero estoy dentro del plazo de las 2-3 semanas que me di, no os enfadéis conmigo! Además, este capítulo es insultantemente largo, así que compensa por la brevedad del anterior.<p>

Como siempre muchas gracias por agregarme a favoritos, ponerme en alerta y sobre todo gracias por vuestros comentarios. Esta vez quiero darle las gracias en especial a **Nerea**, por todos y cada uno de sus reviews. Un beso grande. Me hacéis muy feliz con todo vuestro apoyo! Como siempre, en el último capítulo del 7 tenéis respuesta a los comentarios desde log-off!

Cosas a comentar de este capítulo en el que prácticamente no salimos de la enfermería… Sé que no ha habido beso, lo sé, pero ha habido un casi beso, ¿no? Y han hablado, que ya hacía falta… Aunque Snape, ha aparecido oportunamente… aish. Y que hay de Sirius en plan brutote, manchado de sangre, y peleándose indirectamente por Lily… No os cae un poquín mejor? Contádme, contádme!

Para la próxima vez que publique, supongo que ya habremos visto todos la última peli… así que no puedo garantizar que vuelva a publicar, **quizás me quedo en el cine llorando todo el verano**, quién sabe… Es broma. Estoy nerviosa y emocionada, mucho, pero CREO que sobreviviré. ¿Vosotros qué tal lo lleváis?

Por cierto, sabéis si se va a hacer algo en Barcelona (los que sois de por aquí) alguna quedada o alguna cosa más oficial? Ando tan desconectada que no sé ni dónde mirar, pero bueno, me gustaría saberlo!

Bueno, un beso enorme para todos y recordad que: _**Dejar reviews aumenta tus posibilidades de ser escogido para ser uno de los primeros usuarios en el periodo beta de Pottermore!**_

(sí, yo he dejado el correo de todos los miembros de mi casa y el de mi novio, por si acaso. Luego vendrá cuando me lleve el fiasco, pero la información que JK promete es DEMASIADO tentadora)


	9. Penúltima despedida

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni los personajes, ni los lugares, ni ciertas partes de la trama. El saldo de mi cuenta bancaria sigue siendo igual de miserable después de publicar y no creo que mi imagen se revalorice con esto.

_**TILL DEATH DO US PART**_

_Previously, en Till Death Do Us Part: Lily se despertó en la enfermería con una pierna mutante y un montón de caramelos de admiradores. Ella no cree que hiciese nada demasiado heroico, y así se lo dice a Dumbledore, y le da las gracias a James por salvarla. Por fin, Lily consigue que James la escuche y le habla de Snape. Sirius se peleó con su hermano, y acabó en la enfermería con Lily, con la que se sinceró un poco. Al recibir el alta de la enfermera Pomfrey, Lily se encuentra con Snape y James a la vez, rememorando inevitablemente el casi-duelo que ella misma interrumpió._

**9. Penúltima despedida**

Soundtrack: _La chica de ayer- Nacha Pop _

Cuando el profesor Flitwick había preguntado por Lily hacía unos minutos, a James le había faltado tiempo para auto-designarse responsable de ir a buscarla y salir zumbando como una bludger fuera de control hacia la enfermería.

James estaba más seguro que nunca de que Lily y él tenían algo. Algo complicado, confuso y a veces desesperante, pero también profundo. Vivían una tensión creciente entre los dos, algo que les arrojaba al uno sobre el otro y que se esforzaban por contener. Y James se esforzaba mucho; era casi insoportable no tocarla, no abrazarla cuando estaban cerca. Y abrazarla era hasta donde se atrevía a pensar, porque imaginar más allá era algo que sólo se podía permitir en la soledad de su habitación.

Estaba contento. No, estaba feliz. Si lo pensaba demasiado, no cabía en su propio cuerpo y tenía que gritar o pegarse a sí mismo para intentar calmarse. Daban igual las últimas semanas dando vueltas en la cama, esforzándose para reírse hasta dejar de pensar e intentando no mirar la curva del cuello de Lily. Ahora todo estaba bien, o empezaba a estarlo. Ella se preocupaba por él de verdad, y se lo había dicho. Le daba igual que Remus le dijese que se relajase y no se precipitase, y que Sirius le acusase de ser un calzonazos comemierda, su nube de felicidad estaba blindada contra capullos.

Pero no contra Snape. El puto Snivellus conseguía joder todos sus esquemas a medio hacer sobre su futuro color de rosa.

En ese momento, no sabía que hacer. Lily le miraba con sus ojazos verdes muy abiertos y la boca apretada, como si la hubiesen pillado haciendo algo desagradable. A su lado el subnormal de Snape, que ya estaba a punto de sacar la varita, parecía más atormentado de lo que era habitual en él.

La sangre le hervía en la yema de los dedos al verle tan cerca de ella, después de lo que había pasado en Hogsmeade, después de que los hijos de puta de sus amigos intentasen matarla. Él no la había tenido que ver pálida, tirada en medio del callejón lleno de escombros, intentando defenderse con más fuerza de la que tenía; si la hubiese visto no tendría los cojones de hablar con ella.

¡Y ella no debería permitir que él se le acercase, joder! ¡Nunca más después de lo que había pasado! Había entendido todo lo que Snape había significado para ella y, aunque no le hacía nada de gracia, podía comprender que no quisiese que le pasase nada al mierda de Snivellus… ¡¿Pero hablar con ese mal nacido?

- James ¿Me puedes ayudar a subir las escaleras?

La voz dulce de Lily y su pregunta sonaron como un latigazo en medio del silencio tenso. No pertenecían a esa escena, no era lo que tenía que decir. La miró con las cejas enarcadas, intentando descifrar lo que podía estar pensando. El silencio volvió a asfixiarles.

- Lily…- empezó a decir Snape, ella le cortó con una mirada afilada y luego volvió la vista hacia él.

- Bueno qué, James ¿Bajas a ayudarme o te quedas ahí plantado?- preguntó con una voz enérgica, casi enfadada.

James bajó las escaleras sin apartar los ojos de Snape, que tenía cara de haberse tragado algo grande y desagradable. Lily le dio sus muletas con un gesto brusco y le cogió del brazo de un tirón, sin mirarle. De reojo vio que tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba haciendo esfuerzos por mantenerse entera.

- Camina- le ordenó ella en voz baja- y déjalo estar.

Subieron las escaleras, lentamente. Lily no se giró ni siquiera cuando se oyeron los pasos precipitados de Snape alejándose. Y él sólo se atrevió a mirarla de reojo.

- Podrías ser un poco más amable- murmuró cuando ya habían llegado al segundo piso, tras los dos tramos de escaleras sumidos de nuevo en un silencio extraño.

Ella le quitó las muletas y se separó de él.

- Y tú podrías no haberte puesto en modo batalla campal. No era necesario.

James suspiró mientras empezaban a caminar hacia el aula de Encantamientos. Aún estaba furioso, sin poder dejar de pensar en Snape y en cómo la estaba mirando. En cómo la miraba cuando creía que nadie le veía.

Pero él sí le veía.

- ¿Sabes que está enamorado de ti, verdad?- dijo sin poder evitarlo, demasiado encendido aún como para controlarse.

Lily se paró en seco y le miró con dureza.

- ¿De verdad quieres hablar de eso? ¿Tanto te importa?

- ¿Te importa a ti?- preguntó él intentando no sonar como un celoso patológico y controlador. Por la cara que puso ella, no lo consiguió.

- Hombre, no es lo que me hace más ilusión del mundo, James. Me importan los sentimientos de la gente.

James asintió y bajó la mirada, intentando no mostrar lo irritado que se sentía. Lily había sido muy sincera: Snape no era ya su amigo, pero de algún modo aún le quería. En frío, y cuando no le tenía delante era algo que era capaz de tolerar, casi, al menos. Pero cuando le veía cerca de Lily, cuando se daba cuenta de cuánto la codiciaba, la ira crecía desde su estómago, le subía hasta el cerebro, y allí explotaba.

- Supéralo, tienes tres minutos hasta que lleguemos a clase. Cinco a mi paso de tortuga reumática- dijo Lily de forma neutra, adivinando sus pensamientos.

Él gruño con reticencia y la chica no pudo esconder una sonrisa. Eso era buena señal, no parecía que Lily fuera a entrar en modo "tienes la culpa de todo". Sintió que empezaba a calmarse, como si ella fuese un bálsamo para su temperamento.

- Por cierto, gracias por hacerme caso ahí abajo y no haber hecho lo que sueles hacer.

- ¿Qué es…?- preguntó James frunciendo el ceño, adivinando que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a venir.

- Matarte a palos.

-¡Joder! ¿No te parece que exageras un poquito?

Lily le miró con incredulidad, pero la comisura de su labio parecía indicar el inicio de una sonrisa condescendiente. Después de eso, James notó como acababa de desvanecerse su ira.

- Eres muy mandona. Y la verdad es que no me gusta que me manden- le murmuró él cerca del oído, con lo que esperaba que fuese una voz sensual.

Lily se estremeció y le miró ofendida, sin dejar de caminar.

- Eres un creído.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve en brazos?- preguntó él con falsa inocencia e ignorando su enfado - Así llegaremos antes. Luego me puedes dar un besito, si quieres.

- Vale, pero antes déjame que me beba mi dosis de moco de trol de hoy- contestó ella riéndose, lo cual era la segunda buena señal de la mañana e hizo que James recuperase su buen humor definitivamente.

Llegaron a clase, riéndose y James estuvo a punto de pedirle que no entrasen y adelantasen un poco el inicio de las vacaciones, que se escapasen para seguir robándole una a una esas casi sonrisas que eran sólo para él. Pero ella, casi leyéndole el pensamiento, se puso un dedo en los labios para que guardase silencio.

- Vamos a entrar a clase, señor Potter. Soy una buena chica.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el pupitre que compartía con Sirius tuvo que morderse el puño para evitar soltar el grito que tenía en el pecho; esa maldita caída de ojos estaba bastante lejos de venir de una _buena chica._

- ¿Ya has vuelto a sincronizar tu menstruación con la de Evans?- murmuró Sirius cuando se sentó a su lado.

James le miró irritado y frunció el ceño.

- Vete a la mierda.

Sirius no tenía muy claro si esa orden iba dirigida hacia él o hacia el mundo en general.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

A Lily le estaba costando un poco acostumbrarse a ser la novedad de la escuela; se sentía incómoda cuando los alumnos cuchicheaban al verla pasar y la miraban como si hubiese algo que admirar en ella, o cuando la gente la felicitaba. Realmente no creía merecerse esa atención y era muy estresante pensar que la gente veía en ella cosas que en realidad no tenía.

Todo era un poco más fácil si estaba con sus amigas; Violet no dejaba de insistir en que estaba loca y que debería buscar ayuda para curar sus instintos suicidas. Creía que su amiga era muy exagerada, pero era reconfortante tener a alguien cerca que no pensaba que fuese extraordinaria, si no todo lo contrario. Sirius también había demostrado ser una gran ayuda en ese sentido; no había nada mejor para dejar la autoestima de cualquiera por los suelos que un par de minutos hablando con Sirius. Sobre todo si tenía un mal día.

Sin embargo, no podía negar que sí había habido un momento en el que se había sentido orgullosa de sí misma; cuando Hestia Jones le había dado las gracias.

Era el primer día de las vacaciones de Semana Santa, y estaban desayunando. Hestia se había acercado hasta ella, un poco tímida, con una caja de bombones.

- Buenos días Lily. Esto es para ti- dijo dándole los dulces, un poco sonrojada- Muchas gracias por lo de Hogsmeade, también es de parte de Mylor.

Lily sonrió nerviosa, y un poco avergonzada porque mucha gente del comedor las estaba mirando.

- No era necesario, en serio ¿Está bien tu amigo?

- Está en casa. Su madre quería pasar unos días con él después de…- Hestia tragó saliva y meneó la cabeza- después de todo.

Ella sonrió para intentar reconfortarla. Entendía lo difícil que era recordar algo tan horrible.

- Fuiste muy valiente.

- Tú si que fuiste muy valiente- replicó la chica devolviéndole la sonrisa- No sé que hubiera pasado si no hubieras llegado.

- Supongo que es mejor no pensarlo… y yo tampoco me las arreglé demasiado bien, no creas. Tuve suerte- dijo mirando de reojo a James, que estaba enfrente de ella y escuchándolas atentamente, con una tostada a medio camino de la boca. Sonrió de forma inocente cuando ella le miró con reproche por estar siendo un cotilla.

- De todas formas, gracias- dijo Hestia- Y también a ti, Potter.

James hizo un gesto con la cabeza para quitarse importancia.

- En el próximo partido de Quidditch no nos marques ningún gol, y me sentiré recompensado.

Hestia se echó a reír y se despidió de ellos antes de volver a su mesa bajo las miradas curiosas de algunos de los alumnos.

- Joder Evans, eres algo así como súper guay ¿no?

- Ya decía yo que el tonto de Black tardaba en decir algo- murmuró Mary, al lado de Lily, sin levantar la vista de sus cereales.

Ella miró a Sirius con desdén fingido y luego volvió a su conversación con Sarah. Sin embargo pudo oír como Sirius soltaba una carcajada y Remus le decía que lo mejor que podía hacer por el bien de la humanidad era morderse la lengua y tragársela.

Tal y como había pronosticado Remus, las vacaciones no fueron tan maravillosas como soñaban James y Sirius. Tenían muchísimos deberes y mucho por practicar; los exámenes finales empezaban en poco más de un mes. Lily no se tuvo que preocupar mucho por tener que moverse con las muletas, ya que se pasaba el día sentada en la biblioteca o en la Sala Común, asfixiada entre todos sus deberes y los libros, observando con rencor el sol brillante que se reía de ella desde la ventana.

Aunque en realidad no estaba tan disgustada como hacía ver; James había vuelto a unirse a ellos para estudiar y eso le producía una alegría tonta y vergonzosa que se esforzaba mucho por disimular. El único inconveniente de la vuelta de James, quizás, era que se había traído con él a Peter y a un malhumorado e irritable Sirius, que ponía de los nervios a todos con sus constantes quejas, comentarios desafortunados y demostraciones de pedantería. Lily sospechaba que Marlenne y Mary estaban trazando un plan para envenenarle, y ella no pensaba oponerse.

Ninguno fue consciente de haber estado realmente de vacaciones para cuando las clases empezaron de nuevo. Lo único bueno que le trajo la vuelta a las clases fue que la enfermera Pomfrey le permitió dejar de usar las muletas. Su pierna estaba prácticamente recuperada; sólo tenía una cicatriz pequeña en el muslo, huella que le recordaría para siempre el maleficio que recibió.

- Y yo no te he podido llevar en brazos ni un día- se quejó James mientras practicaban hechizos defensivos en un aula vacía para los exámenes, después de que Lily apareciese sin las muletas por primera vez- Es lo menos que me merecía, quiero decir, después de salvarte la vida y eso.

Lily, que estaba practicando con Mary le lanzó un hechizo que él desvió con facilidad.

- Presumido- dijo un poco molesta porque hubiese dicho algo así delante de todos sus amigos, consiguiendo ponerla nerviosa.

- Es patético- secundó Mary negando con la cabeza, mientras bloqueaba otro hechizo de Lily- ¿Por qué no te pones a hacer el baile del cortejo del hipógrifo, o algo así, Potter? No puede ser peor que todo tu despliegue de frases baratas.

- No suelo estar de acuerdo con el duende sabihondo miope maléfico, pero tiene razón- dijo Sirius antes de que James pudiese replicar a su compañera.

- No sabe ni inventarse buenos motes- comentó Marlenne en un susurro pero con toda la intención de ser escuchada. Estaba con Remus y Peter repasando algo en un libro, y, por supuesto, aún no se había reconciliado con Sirius.

- ¿Quieres que te diga cuál tengo pensado para ti?- la amenazó Sirius con una sonrisa prepotente. En ese momento un libro le pegó en la cabeza- ¿Quién cojones ha sido?- preguntó enfadado.

- Difícil de decir con la cantidad de amigos que tienes- respondió Remus con un suspiro paciente.

Todos se echaron a reír, incluso Sirius, aunque no sin antes mandarles a todos a la mierda un par de veces con expresiones muy coloridas. Pese a su halo constante de mal humor, Lily sospechaba que Sirius no se lo pasaba tan mal con ellos. Incluso se atrevía a pensar que Marlenne y Mary le caían bien; era una lástima que su manera de demostrarlo fuese comportarse como un completo gilipollas.

- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Me dejas que te lleve en brazos a algún sitio?- preguntó James un rato después, sentándose con agilidad a su lado en el alféizar de una ventana.

Lily estaba recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse a la última reunión de prefectos del año, pero se detuvo unos segundos para lanzarle al chico la mirada de aburrimiento que se merecía.

- Ya sabes que te estoy muy agradecida por lo de salvarme y eso, pero lo de llevarme en brazos no va a pasar.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó él contrariado, como si le estuviese negando uno de sus derechos vitales.

- Porque es una horterada, James- explicó, sin entender muy bien cómo podía ser que tuviese que dar explicaciones por una tontería así- No estamos en un cuento… ¿Y para qué quieres llevarme en brazos? ¿A qué viene esa obsesión?

- Vale, pues entonces dame un beso- pidió el chico como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo regatear con ese tipo de cosas.

Lily le miró, pero no le contestó nada. James empezó a sonreír como un niño travieso y se revolvió el pelo, y ella tuvo que recordar que no estaban en una novela barata, sino en la vida real. Y en la vida real esas cosas que le estaban pasando por la cabeza después de verle sonreír no podían suceder. En la vida real una chica no le daba un beso a un chico si el chico era el tipo más engreído del mundo, y mucho menos se acaloraba con tal perspectiva.

- ¿Vienes Lily?

La voz de Remus la rescató de la nube rosa de algodón de azúcar en la que se había convertido su cerebro en los últimos días, en los que había tolerado alegremente que James se colase cada vez un poquito más en sus defensas. Un poco turbada, le dedicó una última mueca de disgusto al merodeador antes de alejarse. Él seguía sonriendo, el muy atontado.

- ¿Por qué el duende maléfico va también?- preguntó Sirius al ver como Mary recogía sus cosas.

- No esperarás que me quede aquí contigo- contestó ella- Y además, me han invitado.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te beneficias al Premio Anual?- replicó Sirius con una sonrisa lasciva- Vaya tráfico de influencias.

Mary se puso roja, pero eso no le impidió soltar unas cuantas palabrotas que le hubiesen provocado un ictus a Violet.

- Eres tan pesado- se lamentó Remus antes de salir de la clase, a su lado Marlenne miraba a Sirius como si estuviese intentando averiguar el sentido de su existencia.

Lily se llevó a Mary de la clase antes de que al merodeador le diese tiempo a decir alguna barbaridad más.

- En realidad es verdad, sólo me han invitado a la reunión porque estoy con Max- dijo encogiéndose de hombros despreocupada, mientras se alejaban del aula- Es solo que Black tiene una manera de decir las cosas que te dan ganas de atravesarle con un cuchillo de cocina oxidado.

Lily y Remus se rieron y Marlenne asintió, como si entendiese perfectamente a su amiga.

- Un cuchillo de cocina oxidado y un esparadrapo en la bocaza que tiene es lo que necesita- sentenció antes de entrar en la sala donde hacían las reuniones. Al abrir la puerta se escuchó música y conversaciones amortiguadas- Espero que haya alcohol, necesito un poco de alegría.

- ¿Alcohol? Yo no quiero que me expulsen- dijo Mary mirando a Lily con alerta.

- Mary, es una reunión de prefectos… ¿De verdad piensas que puede haber alcohol?

Era tradición que en la última reunión del año se celebrase una pequeña fiesta para despedir a los Premios Anuales, antes de que se presentasen a los EXTASIS. A Lily le daba un poco de pena despedir a los alumnos de séptimo, y no podía evitar pensar que ella pronto también se iría de Hogwarts. De pequeña había pensado que, llegado el momento, sabría qué querría hacer con su vida y desearía salir de la escuela; pero entonces, sólo a un año de acabar, no parecía estar más cerca de saber lo que quería que cuando tenía once años. Intentaba no pensar demasiado en ello, tampoco quería estropearse el tiempo que le quedaba en la escuela preocupándose sobre su futuro incierto; pero viendo a los alumnos mayores hablar de lo que iban a hacer en unos meses se sentía inmadura y perdida. Dudaba que fuese a tener tan claro como ellos a qué demonios dedicarse cuando se graduase y le enseñasen la puerta de salida del castillo.

- ¿Te estás poniendo melancólica, Lily?- Mary se acercó a ella con un vaso de zumo de calabaza, y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Y tu novio?

- No le llames así, no es mi novio, novio- protestó Mary- Suena a Paul y Violet, con anillo de por medio. Y tengo diecisiete años recién cumplidos y una carrera que labrar.

- Vale, pesada, ¿dónde está Max?

- Así mejor. Hablando por allí con un tipo que no me acuerdo de cómo se llama. Me parecía estúpido y he puesto una excusa para escaparme.

- ¿Te estás volviendo una persona educada? Joder, Max tiene súper-poderes.

Mary hizo rodar los ojos, como si le pareciese una tontería lo que acababa de decirle y le dio un sorbo al zumo. Lily sonrió, Mary y Max llevaban saliendo unas semanas y todo parecía irles bien. De un modo inexplicable, sus formas de ser totalmente distintas parecían encajar como las piezas de un puzzle; Mary era el carácter que le faltaba a Max y él era suave y considerado por los dos.

Sarah juraba que había visto como Mary dibujaba corazones en el libro de Botánica. Claro que había sido entre clase y clase, porque Mary no se hubiese permitido ninguna distracción en el tiempo lectivo.

- Lily ¿Qué haces aquí sentada?- Max se acercó hasta las chicas sonriendo- ¿Te aburres? ¿Te duele la pierna?

- No, estoy genial. Gracias por preocuparte.

- Puaj… ¿Habéis visto a Simmons y King?- Mary puso cara de asco y señaló discretamente a los dos Hufflepuff, que estaban besándose un poco apartados de la multitud. Lily se sintió extrañamente animada, como si se hubiese solucionado dos problemas a la vez- Espero que cuando seas Premio Anual, Lily, prohíbas este tipo de conductas en público. King es una exhibicionista, debería de usar blusas de su talla.

- Dudo que pueda prohibir que la gente se bese- replicó la pelirroja a la defensiva – Y nadie dice que vaya a ser Premio Anual.

- No, claro. Sólo te enfrentaste a dos psicópatas para salvar a unos alumnos a punto de recibir un billete de ida al otro barrio… No te lo mereces para nada- dijo en tono sarcástico su amiga.

- Yo también creo que te lo darán a ti- añadió Max con una sonrisa amable- Y no sólo por lo valiente que fuiste, eres la candidata perfecta.

Lily entornó los ojos y suspiró. Antes de lo de Hogsmeade s hubiese sentido muy orgullosa si le hubiesen dado el puesto, pero entonces ya no lo quería, no sentiría que se lo hubiese ganado; se lo darían por algo que no había sido ni mucho menos como la gente se imaginaba.

- No me lo darán.

- ¿El qué no te van a dar?- Remus se había acercado hasta ellos y se sentó con las chicas.

- El Premio Anual- dijo Max.

- Claro que te lo van a dar, Lily ¿A quién si no? Te enfrentaste a esos mortífagos.

- Ya se lo he dicho yo- Mary se encogió de hombros- Pero se empeña en ser modesta.

- ¡No soy modesta!

Mary suspiró, sin hacer caso de las protestas de su amiga.

- ¿Vamos a tomar algo?- le dijo Max, ella asintió.

- Pero en cinco minutos me marcho, que tengo que estudiar.

- ¿Cinco minutos?- protestó Max frunciendo el ceño.

- Maximus, mis horarios de estudio no son discutibles- dijo Mary tajante mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de los refrescos.

Lily y Remus intercambiaron miradas de complicidad al oír a Mary y ambos se echaron a reír. Él se apoyó en la silla y sacó un cigarrillo, luego pareció pensárselo mejor y lo guardó.

- ¿Han surtido efecto los consejos de Mary?- preguntó Lily.

- Me ganó con lo de la impotencia- contestó el chico con una sonrisa- Puedo soportar lo de tener los pulmones de cartón, pero la impotencia…

- ¿Hay alguien que te pueda reprochar eso? ¿Alguna chica que yo conozca? - murmuró Lily mirando de reojo a Marlenne, que estaba hablando con Paul cerca de la mesa de las bebidas. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño, pero aún y así algunos mechones indomables se resistían a obedecer.

Remus enarcó las cejas.

- Si vas a empezar como Sirius, creo que me fumaré el pitillo.

- La cuestión no es que yo empiece como Black, es si él tiene razón o no.

El chico sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos parecían más grandes y melancólicos que nunca, aunque quizás sólo era porque se acercaba la luna llena.

- No. la cuestión es si alguien como yo puede plantearse tener novia. Y antes de que te pongas a decirme lo tonto que soy, piénsalo con un poco de calma. Tengo mis pequeños sentimientos.

Lily cruzó los brazos y vio como Remus suspiraba, preparándose para el chaparrón que sabía que no podía esquivar.

- ¿Sabes? Me esperaba una contestación así. Es típico de ti. Lo de ir de pobre alma en pena que no se merece un poco de felicidad.

- ¿Pobre alma en pena?- preguntó Remus irritado en voz baja- Por si se te ha olvidado, esto mío es una mierda, no creo que ninguna tía quiera tener que lidiar con ello, Lily.

- Bueno ¿Se lo has preguntado a alguna? O mejor dicho ¿Se lo has preguntado a Marlenne?

- Claro… Hola Marlenne, soy un hombre lobo pero me gustas ¿Ignorarías el hecho de que soy una bestia peligrosa un par de días al mes y nos enrollamos? Nunca tendré trabajo porque nadie me querrá contratar, seré una paria social y no puedo ofrecerte nada, pero cásate conmigo- Remus tomó aire, intentando serenarse- No sé por qué, pero no me convence.

Lily le miró sorprendida.

- ¿No estás anticipándote un poco? Estamos hablando de ir a comer un helado, no de matrimonio.

- Bueno, espero que estemos hablando de _algo más_ que ir a comer un helado; y cuando eres un hombre lobo es inevitable angustiarte por tu futuro- replicó el chico con acritud.

Remus le dio un trago a su vaso de zumo y apoyó los codos en las rodillas, una pequeña sonrisa de resignación se dibujó en su cara; abandonaba el juego antes de empezar. Lily se arrepintió de haberle hablado de forma tan cruda sobre algo que era tan doloroso para su amigo, por mucho que ella pensase que se equivocaba no tenía derecho a hablarle así. Le puso una mano en el hombro y le obligó a mirarla.

- Perdona, Remus. Sólo es que… creo que eres demasiado duro contigo mismo. Es verdad que es una mierda, y que no me puedo imaginar lo difícil que es. Pero eres un gran chico, una buena persona y te mereces tener una vida. Y Marlenne es genial, deberías darle más crédito.

- Joder Lily. Qué intensidad- bromeó el chico.

Ella hizo rodar los ojos. Sabía que él la tomaba en serio pese a sus burlas.

- Prométeme que al menos te lo volverás a pensar.

- Si tú me prometes que no te pensarás tanto lo de James.

Lily se sonrojó y desvió su mirada al suelo.

- Yo no estoy pensándome nada.

Remus asintió, pero sonriendo, como si no se creyese nada de lo que le había dicho.

- No es como si te estuvieras traicionando a ti misma ni nada, ¿sabes? La gente cambia, se la conoce de otra manera y se nos permite variar de opinión.

La chica le miró de reojo con expresión desconfiada. Se preguntaba hasta dónde había adivinado Remus de sus cavilaciones.

- Ya. O simplemente yo me estoy volviendo tonta del culo.

Remus se encogió de hombros y se echó a reír. Lily suspiró y se apoyó en la silla. Vio a Mary y Max en la mesa de las bebidas; tenían los dedos entrelazados y Max estaba un poco inclinado hacia Mary, diciéndole algo. Mary se reía. Era una escena preciosa.

Aunque le daba un poco de vergüenza de si misma, se imaginó en una situación igual con James. Sus manos entrelazadas, él apartándole un mechón de pelo para decirle una tontería al oído, a ella se le ponía la piel de gallina con su voz…

Definitivamente se estaba volviendo imbécil.

Obviamente James le gustaba y bueno, él no podía ser más claro respecto a sus intenciones. Pero por algún motivo eso no parecía bastar para que quisiese cambiar la relación (o lo que fuese) que tenían.

Todo se había vuelto muy diferente en los últimos meses, su manera de ver a James y de verse a sí misma sobe todo. Pero, después de tantos años quejándose de lo capullo que era y de buscar chicos tan distintos a él, temía estar precipitándose al hacer caso de sus sentimientos recién descubiertos, demasiado intensos como para querer confiar en ellos.

¿Y si daba el paso y todo salía mal? No había que ser psicólogo para intuir que era muy posible que acabasen tirándose cosas a la cabeza; la bronca por Snape aún seguía demasiado fresca en su memoria. Y no quería volver a pasar por algo así. Le gustaba James, pero ahora era su amigo, y no estaba segura de que cambiar eso fuese la decisión correcta.

- Me acabas de prometer que no te lo pensarías tanto- dijo Remus interrumpiendo el discurso mental que llevaba varios días construyendo.

- No te he prometido nada- contestó ella a la defensiva.

- ¿El qué no le has prometido?- Marlenne se había acercado hasta ellos y les miraba con expresión divertida- Sois un par de muermos, aquí sentaditos. Y luego los de Gryffindor tenéis fama de fiesteros.

- Tienes razón, Mar- Lily se levantó de la silla- Me voy a socializar un poco antes de que me echen por aburrida.

Mientras se alejaba se giró para mirar a Remus de reojo. Marlenne se había sentado a su lado y él se reía de algo que ella le acababa de decir. Hacían una pareja bonita, los dos tan maduros y tan considerados con los sentimientos de los demás. Y desde luego Remus era mucho mejor que el chico de la tienda de música.

Suspiró. Tenía que dejar de espiar los momentos románticos de la gente si no quería que la encerrasen en San Mungo por trastornos emocionales o en Azkaban por mirona.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

- Que alguien me recuerde por qué estamos esperando en las mazmorras.

James bufó al oír la queja de Sirius. Él tampoco estaba muy contento allí, y el taladro mental que suponía escuchar a su amigo no le ayudaba.

El tiempo fuera del castillo era buenísimo, y hacía un día precioso para tumbarse al lado del lago y dedicarse a no hacer absolutamente nada en todo el día. Pero la semana siguiente empezaban los exámenes finales y la voluntad de Remus y Lily era inquebrantable; estudiaban todo el día. Hasta mientras desayunaban y entre clase y clase. James sospechaba que incluso, por si se despertaba en mitad de la noche, Remus escondía un libro debajo de la almohada.

Podría sucumbir a las quejas de Sirius con facilidad y tomarse la tarde libre, pero no quería hacerlo. Estudiar era la única manera de ver a Lily, de poder hablar con ella unos minutos y de decirle esas tonterías que ella toleraba cada vez mejor. El verano se acercaba y no podía dejar de pensar que iba a pasar tres meses sin verla apenas, tres meses que fácilmente le podían colocar de nuevo en la casilla de salida y hacerle perder todo el terreno ganado.

Así que ahí estaban los cuatro, esperando a Lily para ir a estudiar, con Mary, y también con Sarah, que tras sufrir un ataque de pánico por no haber empezado a repasar había decidido unirse a ellos.

- Lily está hablando con Slughorn- contestó Peter- La esperamos para ir a la biblioteca.

Sirius entornó los ojos, James sabía que su amigo conocía perfectamente el motivo de su espera y que sólo trataba de dejar claro lo ridículo que le parecía.

- ¿Y de qué están hablando? ¿Quiere deberes extra?- preguntó, apoyándose en la pared con una irritación exagerada.

- Está diciéndole a Slughorn que no va a ir a su fiesta de fin de curso- contestó Mary, sin apartar los ojos del pergamino que estaba leyendo- Y Black, renueva tus chistecitos estúpidos, ya cansas.

- ¿Por?- preguntó Remus con curiosidad ignorando las muecas que Sirius le estaba haciendo a Mary; James también se extrañó.

- Porque no le apetece ir, supongo- contestó Sarah despreocupadamente, apoyada en la pared. A su lado estaba Peter, lanzándole miradas de reojo que la buscadora se esforzaba en ignorar.

Mary levantó la vista de sus apuntes y miró a Sirius con una sonrisa postiza de superioridad. El chico se limitó a devolverle la mirada con altivez, como si no fuese con él. James se rió disimuladamente del intercambio. Así que Lily podía haber cambiado de opinión respecto al Club de las Eminencias.

En ese momento, un grupo de Slytherins apareció al final del pasillo; los chicos se incorporaron rápidamente, como animales que presienten el peligro antes de verlo.

Snape no estaba entre ellos, pero sí Regulus y Mulciber, el alumno que había tratado de maldecir a Mary el año anterior, se le iluminó la cara cuando les vio; unos Gryfffindor en desventaja numérica y en sus dominios. Era su día de suerte. Huelga decir que Mulciber no era el tipo más brillante de Hogwarts; cualquiera un poco más intuitivo hubiese tenido al menos la decencia de asustarse al ver la determinación en los ojos de Sirius, James y Remus.

- Vaya, vaya ¿Ha llegado el circo a Hogwarts?- dijo sonriendo acercándose hasta ellos- ¿Qué os parece?- miró a sus compañeros, que empezaron a reírse- Tenemos de todo; traidores, sangre-sucia, payasos, pobretones…

- Mulciber, será mejor que te esfumes y así no tendremos que arreglarte esa cara de orco que tienes- dijo James, palpándose el bolsillo donde tenía la varita.

- Vaya, el traidor tiene muchos huevos…- murmuró Evan Rosier, un chico moreno y de mirada desconcertante, que se regocijaba en la furia de James.

Remus y Sirius habían imitado a James y tenían las varitas preparadas en los bolsillos. Peter, un poco nervioso, se puso a su lado. James notaba como la sangre empezaba a acumularse en su cerebro, el desprecio que sentía por todos aquellos chicos, que parecían haberse tragado la poca luz que había en las mazmorras, hacía que su corazón bombease más rápido.

- Joder, no me había dado cuenta, ¡pero aquí sólo falta la inmunda sangre-sucia de Evans! ¡La heroína de la escuela! Es una lástima que tenga los días contados…- exclamó Declan Wilkes, otro de los chicos que formaba parte del grupo y que tenía aspecto de vampiro mal nutrido, como si fuese muy gracioso- ¡Debéis de ser de su club de fans! ¿No?

James hizo el ademán de sacar la varita, pero Remus y Sarah le frenaron agarrándole por los brazos ¡Ese psicópata acababa de amenazar a Lily! ¡Nada de varitas! ¡Iba a reventarle la cara a puñetazos a ese subnormal! Intentó liberarse con un tirón fuerte, pero sus amigos se resistieron a soltarle.

- No Wilkes, somos del club de fans de tu puta madre- contestó Sirius con rabia - Qué lástima que ella también tenga los días contados…

Justo cuando Wilkes iba a lanzarse sobre Sirius, que ya había sacado la varita, la puerta del aula de pociones se abrió y Lily y el profesor Slughorn salieron al pasillo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- en la cara redonda del profesor Slughorn apareció una expresión de alerta, su bigote se erizó presintiendo lo que acababan de evitar con su oportuna llegada. Lily, a su lado, también parecía preocupada y confusa.

Ninguno de los chicos habló, se limitaron a mirarse de forma desconfiada entre ellos y a su profesor sopesando lo que podía haber adivinado. Mary y Sarah miraban al suelo con el ceño fruncido, intentando evitar que Slughorn notase su presencia.

- Mulciber y el resto de los alumnos de mi casa, vuelvan a la Sala Común. Los demás, despejen el pasillo, este no es un sitio para celebrar reuniones- ordenó el profesor Slughorn con autoridad- Todos ustedes deberían estar estudiando en vez de pasearse por el castillo haciendo el tonto.

Los Slytherin, no sin antes intercambiar unas cuantas miradas incendiarias, se marcharon murmurando por el pasillo por donde habían llegado.

James se quedó mirándoles hasta que desaparecieron al doblar la esquina, esforzándose por dominar el impulso de salir detrás de ellos. Tardó en notar que le tironeaban suavemente del brazo, demasiado concentrado en las nucas de los Slytherin. Contrariado, apartó la vista del final del pasillo. Lily le sujetaba el brazo con las dos manos, y tenía la mirada fija en algún sitio de su pecho, como si se sintiese avergonzada y no quisiese mirarle.

- Vamos, James- murmuró- Vámonos.

Él gruñó, pero se dejó arrastrar por la chica, que le seguía sujetando por el brazo. Los demás les siguieron, en silencio, bajo la mirada atenta del profesor Slughorn.

A medida que iba caminando, la rabia que James sentía parecía irse quedando atrás y para cuando Lily se detuvo en las puertas del castillo, se encontraba más calmado. Detrás de él Peter y Sirius estaban murmurando.

- Creo que hoy nos vendría bien un poco de aire- dijo Lily con una voz suave y los ojos aún perdidos en algún lugar de sus pensamientos. Soltó a James y bajó las escaleras que llevaban a los terrenos.

- La primera idea sensata que tienes, Evans- dijo Sirius siguiéndola. Lily ni se molestó en contestarle.

Se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol, cerca del lago, y sacaron sus libros en un silencio casi solemne.

- Lo del club de fans de la madre de Wilkes ha sido la hostia, Black- dijo Sarah de repente, Mary la miró con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué? ¡Tenía que decirlo! ¡Wilkes se ha enfadado tanto que parecía que iba a escupir el hígado!

Los chicos se miraron y se echaron a reír, y Mary tuvo que admitir que pese a venir de Sirius, había sido un comentario bastante acertado.

- Aunque casi nos castigan- añadió no sin ciertos remordimientos- Si Slughorn y Lily hubiesen salido un poco más tarde, estaríamos en el despacho del director.

- Bueno, Mary, se tienen bien ganada una paliza- dijo James frunciendo el ceño- Lo de menos es que nos castiguen.

Mary no parecía muy de acuerdo con las palabras de James, pero por una vez prefirió callarse. No parecía sensato defender posturas conservadoras delante de los chicos.

- Son escoria, todos ellos- murmuró Sirius arrancando un puñado de hierba del suelo- Ninguno puede esperar a ponerse una de esas jodidas capas negras, mierda de psicóptas.

James le puso con discreción una mano en el hombro a Sirius y le dio un apretón. Regulus estaba con el grupo de Slytherin, y él sabía cómo se sentía su amigo al respecto. Al levantar la vista vio como Lily les estaba mirando, ella le sonrió al verse descubierta y apartó los ojos.

- Se pasean por la escuela como si fuese suya- dijo Peter con resentimiento.

- Y encima son feos- añadió Sarah con aplomo, intentando quitar un poco de hierro.

Poco a poco, todos se echaron a reír con el comentario de la chica. Las risas y alguna broma más consiguieron librarles de la tensión.

Ninguno pudo concentrarse y estudiar demasiado bien después de las emociones de la tarde, pero al menos consiguieron deshacerse del sentimiento oscuro y de responsabilidad opresiva que les había invadido en la mazmorra.

Cuando decidieron entrar en el castillo para cenar, James aprovechó para acercarse a Lily, que había estado muy callada toda la tarde.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó intentando no sonar muy preocupado- Has estado muy pensativa.

- Sí. Estoy bien- Lily hizo una mueca.

- No me parece que estés muy bien.

Ella suspiró.

- Es sólo que… es horrible que toda la mierda de fuera esté empezando a entrar en Hogwarts. Que sepamos que compartimos clases y mesa con gente a la que seguramente nos tendremos que enfrentar muy pronto. Es como surrealista, surrealista y triste.

- ¿Enfrentar?¿Planeas convertir en un hábito diario lo de machacar mortífagos?

Lily sonrió, divertida. James sintió que esa sonrisa recompensaba una hora de burlas de Sirius llamándole perrito faldero.

- Quiero hacer algo, sí. No sé qué, pero quiero luchar contra Voldemort- dijo casi sin atreverse- Y no es que sea valiente ni nada, es que creo que… creo que hay que hacerlo. ¡No sé explicarme!- exclamó con una mezcla de vergüenza y frustración que la hizo ruborizarse.

Él pensó que era guapísima y se echó a reír porque era adorable, y eso le hacía feliz. Lily le miró contrariada.

- No me río de ti, boba. Pienso igual que tú- dijo intentando ponerse serio, aunque esos ojos verdes ofendidos seguían haciéndole demasiada gracia- Yo también quiero luchar contra Voldemort, es por lo único que tengo ganas de salir de Hogwarts… Ayudar a que el mundo sea un lugar mejor, no sé. Es lo que creo que tengo que hacer. Acabar con ese hijo de puta.

En ese momento no sabía si lo que había dicho era muy acertado o totalmente equivocado, porque Lily se puso roja y apartó la vista. Sin embargo, por la manera como la pilló mirándole después en la cena, sospechaba que se trataba de lo primero.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

- ¿James? ¿Estás despierto?

James abrió los ojos, sobresaltado, y apartó de un manotazo la mano de Sirius que le estaba sacudiendo por el hombro. Buscó a tientas sus gafas en la mesilla y se las colocó con un bufido de enfado.

- _Ahora_ sí estoy despierto ¿Qué mierdas te pasa?- murmuró.

Sirius se sentó sobre la cama de James e hizo un _Muffiato_ a las cortinas para no despertar a Peter y a Remus. Sonreía de la forma que lo hacía cuando tenía un plan innecesariamente peligroso y muchas veces ilegal. Planes que acababan llevando a cabo, pese a los continuos pronósticos de fracaso de Remus, que al final siempre se veía obligado a ayudarles.

- Tengo whisky me apetece emborracharme. Vamos a la Torre de Astronomía.

James se dejó caer sobre la cama con un gruñido y miró su reloj de pulsera.

- Son las dos de la mañana, Padfoot. Y puede que no te acuerdes, pero estamos de exámenes.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua.

- ¿Y desde cuando ha sido eso un puto problema? ¡Joder Prongs! ¡Hemos estudiado más en estas semanas que en toda nuestras vida multiplicado por dos! ¡Empiezo a estar hasta los cojones de que te bajes los pantalones por Evans porque…!

- ¡Cierra el pico ya, pareces una urraca vieja y quejosa!- le cortó James sujetándose la cabeza- Eres un pesado, Padfoot. Algún día tendrás que dejar de usar a Lily como excusa para que acabe cediendo.

- ¿Porque dejarás de perseguirla con esa cara de gilipollas que tienes?- preguntó Sirius sonriendo aún más al ver como James se levantaba suspirando y rebuscaba en su baúl, sacando con cuidado la capa de invisibilidad y el Mapa del Merodeador.

- No, porque ella y yo tendremos sexo salvaje, y eso compensará mis remordimientos por olvidarme de ti- contestó su amigo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Estás tan cerca de tener sexo salvaje con Evans como Peter de ganar una Orden de Merlín.

Salieron sigilosamente de su cuarto y recorrieron los pasillos silenciosos del castillo hasta llegar a la Torre de Astronomía. La noche estaba despejada y las estrellas brillaban diminutas y alegres en el cielo.

- Deberíamos haber avisado a Wormy y Moony- Sirius se recostó en la barandilla y destapó la botella de whisky de fuego- Hace una noche cojonuda.

- Me gustaría ver como consigues convencer a Remus de que venga a emborracharse en tiempo de exámenes y justo después de una luna llena. Suerte con ello.

Sirius se echó a reír y sirvió dos vasos de whisky. James, restregándose aún los ojos detrás de las gafas, cogió el suyo y bebió. Sirius encendió un cigarrillo.

- Lo siento tío, pero necesitaba hacer algo… Alguna de las nuestras, ya sabes- Sirius suspiró y le dio un trago a su vaso- Si no se me caen las paredes encima. Demasiada tranquilidad y orden estos días… Me he quedado con ganas de reventarle los morros a algún Slytherin esta tarde.

James sonrió de forma traviesa y se sentó en el suelo.

- No te preocupes Pad. Cuando te adopté sabía que necesitabas más cuidados y atención que un bebé de unicornio.

Sirius frunció el ceño mientras James se reía de su propia gracia.

- Claro, porque tú eres más fácil de aguantar. Con crisis existenciales cada tres días si Evans no te mira, o no te felicita por tus partidos, o habla con Volmer…

James siguió riéndose y se acabó su vaso de whisky.

- ¿Has vuelto a hablar con Regulus?

- ¿Después de lo de Hogsmeade? No- contestó Sirius sin mirarle.

James suspiró y miró por la ventana. Sabía lo difíciles que eran los sentimientos de Sirius hacia su familia, y más aún hacia su hermano pequeño. En cierto modo podía soportar que sus padres le repudiasen, el sentimiento era mutuo. Pero con su hermano todo era un poco distinto; se sentía _responsable_ de él.

- Puede que esté jugando sólo a ser un "chico mayor", Sirius. Hace lo que tus padres quieren que haga. A lo mejor, cuando vea de que va toda esta mierda en realidad, se lo piensa mejor.

Sirius bufó y se permitió el lujo de parecer preocupado.

- Claro que se cagará de miedo. Conozco al idiota de mi hermano perfectamente; se le va toda la fuerza por la boca. Pero no creo que Voldemort acepte "bajas voluntarias".

James o contestó, pero se levanto y le dio un apretón en el hombro a su amigo, que siguió mirando el fondo de su vaso vacío con concentración meditada.

- Creo que Dumbledore quiere reclutar a Lily para la Orden del Fénix- dijo James tras unos segundos de silencio- lo dejó caer cuando estaba en la enfermería.

- O sea, que eso es a lo que estabas dando vueltas estos días- Sirius miró a su amigo, su serenidad insolente recuperada. James asintió- ¿No te lo esperabas, o qué? Supongo que también nos querrá a nosotros. Tendré que ir practicando mi cara de sorpresa para cuando nos hable de ello.

- Claro que me lo esperaba, Lily es de las mejores en esta escuela. Y no pongas esa cara de imbécil, Pad. Es un hecho objetivo- Sirius hizo rodar los ojos- Pero no me lo esperaba _tan pronto_.

- Si Voldemort ya tiene a sus pequeñas crías de mortífago en Hogwarts, es lógico que nosotros empecemos a hacer algo también. Y no sobra nadie, las cosas empiezan a estar muy jodidas.

James asintió y sonrió. Sirius sabía que no tenía ganas de sonreír. Sabía que estaba preocupado por Lily, que estaba preocupado desde el día de Hogsmeade. Sabían lo que significaba una guerra, en teoría. Pero ver a esos chicos heridos, el callejón destrozado y como Lily se desmayaba entre convulsiones había sido demasiado real para todos.

James estaba más preparado que nunca para plantarle cara a Voldemort y luchar por todo en lo que creía, pero también era más consciente de todo lo que podía perder.

- Lo sé, Padfoot. Mi único problema es que si Lily se concentra en cosas como acabar con los mortífagos, aún va a hacerme menos caso del que ya me hace.

- Tío, sabes que te quiero, pero posiblemente eres una de las personas más lamentables del mundo en este momento.

Siguieron compartiendo la botella de whisky entre conversaciones en las que se mezclaban las cosas que querían hablar de verdad con un número interminable de estupideces y bromas. Esa era la manera que tenían de comunicarse desde siempre; nunca, bajo ningún concepto, podían caer en el error de tomarse algo demasiado en serio.

Para ellos todo tenía solución, era solo una cuestión de tiempo y ganas; y algunas veces un poco de mano izquierda.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol les avisaron de lo tarde que era volvieron a su habitación; demasiado eufóricos como para irse a la cama, pero demasiado agotados como para hacer otra cosa. Al entrar James tropezó con su baúl y se cayó, despertando a Remus y Peter, en parte gracias al ataque de risa floja que le dio a Sirius.

- ¿Qué coño…?- Remus se incorporó frunciendo el ceño, enfadado por el escándalo. Parecía a punto de echarles uno de sus sermones. Luego se lo pensó mejor y meneó la cabeza con irritación- No quiero saberlo, da igual- corrió las cortinas y se oyó como hacía un encantamiento para insonorizarlas y no tener que aguantar las burlas de James y Sirius, que le acusaban de ser una vieja gruñona en el cuerpo de un adolescente insatisfecho.

Peter, en cambio, se restregó los ojos y sonrió a sus amigos mientras le deseaban buenas noches de nuevo, entre risas incontroladas. Antes de volverse a acostar se preguntó si alguna vez James y Sirius también le entenderían a él sólo con mirarle a los ojos.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos! Cómo os está tratando julio? Alguien estuvo en los Sanfermines? Los que estáis en verano estáis bien morenitos ya? Yo no, pero lo estaré, esta semana me voy de vacaciones, y estoy enfocando toda mi energía en conseguir que no llueva!<p>

Muchas, muchas **gracias por todos vuestros reviews**! Me animáis mucho a escribir, ninas y ninos! No dejéis de hacerlo, realmente creo que el 50 por ciento de mis ánimos radica en vosotros. También gracias por agregarme a favoritos o simplemente por leer (aunque me gustaría que también me escribierais un poquín ^^)!** Los que no están contestados por mp, lo están en el último review del capítulo 8!**

Bueno, punto mega importante: qué tal la peli? No quiero spoilear, porque supongo que hay gente que aún no la ha visto, **así que espero que me la comentéis en vuestros reviews**.

Yo tengo que decir que lloré, mucho. Salí con dolor de cabeza de llorar tanto, casi entrando en catarsis colectiva en el cine, debo decir. Lloré en el camino de vuelta a casa también, con mi novio diciéndome que tenía que aprender a relativizar un poco y yo contestándole que él no lo entendía y que no me servía su psicología (con palabras un poco menos educadas). Afortunadamente ya se me ha pasado un poco y mi novio entiende que estoy loca, así que no ha habido crisis ^^! Así por comentar algo por encima, decir que me faltó un poco de chicha en algunos momentos, de intensidad, pero me gusto! Dedicarle este capítulo a **Hikari Katsuragi**, con la que compartí sala de cine y lloros!

Respecto al capítulo, chán chán! Qué os han parecido my beloved Slytherins? Y la escena final? Espero que os haya parecido creíble y posible, ya me contaréis! Esta vez puede que tarde un poco más en actualizar; me voy de vacaciones y no tengo intención de escribir. De hecho, espero no tocar demasiado ningún ordenador. Lo siento, pero supongo que entendéis que tengo que descansar! Sólo será una semana, así que como mucho me retrasaré una semanita más! Me podréis esperar? Espero que sí!

Un beso a todos y recordad: _**Dejar reviews hace que el helado de chocolate y vainilla con nueces de macadamia no engorde (crossing fingers!)**_


	10. Summertime Girl

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni los personajes, ni los lugares, ni ciertas partes de la trama. El saldo de mi cuenta bancaria sigue siendo igual de miserable después de publicar y no creo que mi imagen se revalorice con esto.

_**TILL DEATH DO US PART**_

_Previously, en Till Death Do Us Part: El curso se acaba y nuestros protagonistas están hartos de tanto estudiar, pero hacerlo en compañía se les hace más llevadero. Excepto quizás a Sirius, que sigue insoportable especialmente con Mary y Marlenne. Lily empieza a tener sus dudas respecto a James. Los chicos tienen un encontronazo con los Slytherin, pero la oprtuna aparición de Slughorn con Lily hace que la sangre no llegue al río._

**10. Sumertime Girl**

Soundtrack: My girl- The Temptations / I'm a loser- The Beatles

Una vez acabado el último examen, Lily no sabía si estaba más contenta por la perspectiva de las vacaciones en casa o por el hecho de no tener que tocar ningún libro en un mucho tiempo. No quiso pensar en si le había ido bien o mal hasta que no le diesen las notas (aunque era difícil huir de Mary cuando quería comparar las respuestas); lo único a lo que quiso dedicarse los días antes de coger el Expreso de vuelta a casa fue a comer golosinas, vaguear con sus amigas y ponerse al día de los nuevos cotilleos.

Relajarse y pasar unos días de despreocupación anestésica hicieron maravillas con el mal humor y el estrés acumulados en la recta final de estudio; era maravilloso pasarse la tarde entera dejándose acariciar por el calor del principio del verano a la orilla del lago, siendo su mayor preocupación qué habría para cenar.

También hubo tiempo para una fiesta clandestina de fin de curso y para que "alguien" inundara y llenase de pirañas la mazmorra que llevaba a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Aunque no se pudo demostrar nada, la profesora McGonagall decidió que la broma tenía la firma inequívoca de los Merodeadores y para curarse en salud les castigó una semana entera. Sirius más tarde diría que hubiese aceptado de buena gana un mes de castigo si pudiese ver de nuevo a Mulciber corriendo con las manos por dentro del pantalón después de caerse en el improvisado estanque.

Antes de darse cuenta, Lily ya tenía todas sus cosas empaquetadas, las notas de los exámenes firmadas y estaba en el tren con destino a King's Cross. Otro año más, o menos, según se mirase.

Mientras hacía una ronda de vigilancia con Remus por el pasillo, se acordaba de su primer viaje en el Expreso, con Severus. El mismo día que había conocido a Sirius y a James, que de aquella eran dos críos insoportables.

- Bueno, siguen siendo insoportables- dijo riéndose, mientras le explicaba a Remus la historia de su pelea el primer día en Hogwarts- Sólo que un poco más altos.

- La versión que me contaron a mí era un poco distinta- Remus negó con la cabeza, riéndose también- Tú eras mucho mas repelente en su versión.

- Ya me lo suponía- contestó la chica mientras Remus abría la puerta de su compartimento- Cada uno recuerda las cosas como le da la gana.

Dentro estaban Peter y James leyendo una revista y Sirius discutiendo a gritos con Marlenne, de lado a lado del compartimento. Remus suspiró con impaciencia al oír de qué iba la discusión.

- ¿Otra vez estáis con la mierda de la moto?- preguntó el chico, cansado. James y Peter asintieron con la misma expresión.

- ¿¡La mierda de moto! ¿Perdona, Moony? ¡La mierda de moto!- exclamó Sirius enfadado, mientras Remus y Lily se sentaban a su lado- ¡Va a ser apocalíptica!

- Sí, sí… Va a volar, y a ser invisible, y a alcanzar los trescientos kilómetros por hora…- Marlenne bufó con indignación, como si las cualidades de la moto de Sirius fueran una ofensa personal- ¡Es una idea tan tonta que sólo se te podría ocurrir a ti!

- ¡Bueno! ¿Y a ti que cojones te importa?

- ¡No me importa! Pero estoy harta de escucharte fardar todo el día de lo "guay" que vas a ser con tu moto invisible- dijo despectivamente- Puedo dar mi opinión ¿no?

- ¡Pues no, joder!- exclamó Sirius tajante- ¡Porque nadie te la ha pedido! ¿Qué coño haces aquí, por cierto?

Marlenne puso cara de ofendida y cruzó los brazos.

- He venido a desearos un buen verano. A ti no, claro. Tú ojalá te estampes contra un árbol con tu puñetera moto… No va a funcionar, ya lo verás.

- Déjalo Mar- suplicó Remus con cara de estar desesperado - Por favor.

La chica suspiró y se giró en el asiento para darle la espalda a Sirius, cuadró los hombros y sonrió de forma agradable; como si perderle de vista fuese lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Lily se rió. En algún momento Marlenne y Sirius habían pasado de estar enfadados por lo de Hogsmeade a estar enfadados porque Sirius era _un pesado y no dejaba estudiar a los demás_, luego se habían enfadado porque Ravenclaw había ganado la "Copa de las Casas" _inmerecidamente porque son unos putos pelotas de mierda_ y por último por culpa de la moto, en proyecto, de Sirius. Por algún motivo difícilmente comprensible, la moto voladora de Sirius ofendía a Marlenne gravemente. Lily sospechaba que esa iba a ser la pauta de la relación entre esos dos, estar enfadados y supuestamente sin hablarse, a no ser que fuese a gritos, de forma continua.

- ¿Ya habéis acabado la ronda?- preguntó Peter mirando a Remus y Lily e intentando cambiar de tema- Queda poco para llegar a Londres.

Lily asintió y se levantó del asiento.

- Sí. Sólo venía a despedirme de vosotros hasta septiembre. Os echaré de menos, chicos. O no demasiado- dijo mirando de forma burlona a Sirius, que le devolvió la mueca, pero sonriendo.

- ¿Hasta septiembre?- preguntó James, serio y alerta de repente. Lily le miró con las cejas alzadas, fingiéndose sorprendida por su reacción- ¿No vas… vais a venir a la fiesta de cumpleaños?

- Yo sí pensaba ir- dijo Marlenne frunciendo el ceño- ¿Tú no vas a ir, Lily?

- No suelo ir a donde no me invitan- contestó ella con una sonrisa misteriosa y acercándose a la salida- Y ninguno de estos dos me ha invitado.

- ¿Cómo que no te he invitado?- James, confuso, se rascó la cabeza. Remus, Peter y Sirius se empezaron a reír disimuladamente- No puede ser.

Lily se apoyó en la puerta del compartimento. Iba a asestar la estocada final de su pequeño plan de venganza.

- Creo que repartiste las invitaciones en la época en la que decidiste ignorarme, James. Así que… Otro año será- dijo con indiferencia teatral.

- ¡No me jodas Lily! ¡No seas rencorosa!- protestó James mientras sus amigos se reían, ya sin disimular- ¡Está claro que estás invitada!

Ella se rió, pero no dijo nada más antes de salir del compartimento, dejando a James bastante contrariado por su respuesta a todas luces insatisfactoria.

- Eso ha sido malvado, Lily- le dijo Marlenne riéndose, y siguiéndola por el pasillo- Irás a la fiesta ¿no? No lo digo ya por Jimy; si no vas para hacer de fuerza de contención, no sé si voy a aguantar sin asesinar a Black.

Lily se rió y chasqueó la lengua.

- Claro que iré, sí. Sólo me estaba haciendo un poco la interesante. Bueno iré si sobrevivo a la boda de mi hermana- dijo poniendo cara de agobio

Su amiga le dio unos golpecitos de ánimo en el hombro. Pronto llegaron donde estaban los amigos de Marlenne.

- Entonces nos veremos dentro de poco- dijo mientras le daba un abrazo- Cuídate, y escríbeme, echaré de menos nuestras "tertulias para arreglar el mundo".

Lily asintió y prometió escribir pronto. Al llegar a su compartimento sus amigas la esperaban haciendo los últimos planes para el verano.

- Yo me tengo que volver a presentar al examen de aparición- se lamentó Violet con una mueca adorable- Sólo suspendimos Pettigrew y yo, ¡qué vergüenza!

- Te pusiste nerviosa, seguro que con menos presión lo haces genial- la reconfortó Lily. A través de la ventana se empezaban a ver las casas adosadas de los primeros suburbios de Londres.

- Además, que fue por una uña ¡Una uña! Si no las llegas a llevar pintadas ni se hubiesen dado cuenta- Sarah le dio un abrazo- ¡Ánimo, futura señora de Cartwright! ¡Piensa lo entretenida que vas a estar con todos los planes para la boda!

Violet sonrió no muy convencida, luego miró su anillo de compromiso y recuperó un poco de su buen humor instantáneamente.

- ¿Y tú Mary? ¿Ya has quedado con tu amor para veros este verano?- preguntó Sarah guiñándole un ojo.

- No es mi amor, y sí, ya hemos quedado- Mary se acomodó las gafas con un gesto brusco de la mano, sin apartar la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo- Aunque va a estar muy ocupado aprendiendo a moverse por el Departamento de Control de Catástrofes Mágicas, y lo primero es lo primero.

- Eres más seca que el Sahara- dijo Sarah riéndose.

- Pobre Max- se compadeció Lily- Va a tener trabajo en el Ministerio.

Mary asintió y levantó la mirada con gesto divertido.

- Bueno, así no tendrá tiempo de conocer a ninguna secretaria zorrona.

Las chicas se echaron a reír, aunque a Violet no se le olvidó recordarle a su amiga que cambiase el "zorrona" por "pelandusca".

- Hablando de amores… ¿Y Daniel Thorpe, Sarah?- preguntó Lily- ¿Al final qué?

- Thorpe nada de nada- murmuró Sarah frunciendo el ceño y perdiendo su sonrisa momentáneamente- Antes nos hemos visto y me ha dicho "Bueno, entonces nos vemos"… ¿Nos vemos cuando, idiota? ¡Si nos vamos tres meses de vacaciones!

- ¿Le has contestado eso?- preguntó Violet sorprendida.

- No, claro que no. Le he dicho "Vale, pasa un buen verano". Pero tenía ganas de darle un par de bofetadas, en realidad. No es que me lo estuviese tomando muy en serio, ni nada, pero nos lo pasábamos bien. O eso creía yo.

Sarah se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto, pero las chicas se dieron cuenta de que estaba más dolida de lo que les quería hacer creer.

- Pues le tenías que haber dado las dos bofetadas, al menos así te hubieses quedado más tranquila- sugirió Mary.

- Da igual- la chica meneó la cabeza y se esforzó por volver sonreír- He decidido que el año que viene no va a haber chicos en mi vida. Tengo que centrarme en el Quidditch para conseguir una oferta de algún equipo.

- Y escapar de Pettigrew- bromeó Mary, haciendo reír de nuevo a sus amigas. Luego chasqueó la lengua- Somos un poco patéticas, todo el día hablando de hombres.

- ¿Y qué quieres? Si tenemos diecisiete años- replicó Sarah- Y a este paso seguiremos hablando de tíos a los treinta, porque será cuando Lily se atreva a admitir que Potter la tiene loca.

Lily bufó, sonrojada y aguantó las burlas de Sarah y Mary como pudo. Se estaba convirtiendo una profesional en tirar pelotas fuera, ya que estaba visto que negar que le _pasaban cosas_ con James era como pretender hacerles creer que Sirius Black cultivaba orquídeas y componía sonetos en su tiempo libre.

Cuando el tren paró y una vez consiguieron bajar todo su abultado equipaje, las chicas se despidieron con promesas de cartas kilométricas y muchas visitas para ponerse al día.

Lily estaba buscando a sus padres en el andén cuando alguien le tocó en el hombro con unos golpecitos. James la estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, como si le hubiese rallado el mango de su Nimbus de carreras.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó extrañada al ver la cara de circunstancias del chico.

- Lily, voy a ser muy claro. Si no vienes a mi fiesta de cumpleaños me va a sentar muy, muy mal. Como una patada en los hue… en el culo, de hecho. Y francamente, creo que ya hemos tenido suficientes disgustos y dramas para todo el año, no nos hace falta ninguna movida más ¿Qué me dices a eso?- le preguntó, casi retándola.

Lily estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no reírse y aguantar la mirada desafiante del chico; no podía seguir con la broma viendo lo serio que se había puesto él. Con el ceño arrugado y ese pucherito casi infantil. Suspiró intentando camuflar una sonrisa tonta, sacó un bolígrafo del bolso y con un gesto delicado cogió a James de la muñeca y empezó a garabatearle en el antebrazo.

- Esta es mi dirección. Escríbeme este verano ¿vale?- le miró a los ojos y él sonrió de esa manera que le gustaba, chispeante y atrevida- Y claro que pensaba ir a tu fiesta, ¿cómo no iba a ir?

James chasqueó la lengua e inclinó la cabeza, pensándose lo que iba a decir.

- No lo sé, no eres una chica fácil de entender,_ Evans_.

Ella sonrió y sin pensarlo mucho, porque sabía que si no se iba a arrepentir, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla; un leve roce labios en la piel suave de su pómulo y luego un escalofrío emocionante y compartido.

- Nos vemos pronto, _Potter_- dijo intentando aparentar una seguridad que ya no sentía, dándose la vuelta rápidamente para confundirse entre la multitud.

Cuando aún no le había dado tiempo a alejarse demasiado pudo oír claramente como James gritaba "¿Has visto eso Padfoot? ¿Quién es el puto amo? ¿Eh?". Era un comentario estúpido, infantil y pretencioso, pero Lily aún seguía riéndose cuando minutos después encontró a sus padres.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

- Lily, hija, ¿puedes recoger lo que está tendido atrás? Seguro que esta seco.

Lily levantó la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo, sentada en el sofá de un pequeño salón muy luminoso. Su madre, una mujer de rostro dulce y pelo tan rojo como el suyo la miraba desde la puerta con los brazos en jarra.

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora, ahora mamá? Estaba leyendo.

- Bueno, Lily, iría yo, pero tengo mucho trabajo… tengo que ordenar toda la vajilla y secar las copas…- empezó a enumerar la mujer con expresión agobiada- y ya sabes que no me gusta que le dé tanto el sol a la ropa, pierde el color.

- Vale, ya voy- dijo la chica con un suspiro y abandonando con reticencia la revista. Sabía que el victimismo de su madre era fingido y estudiado, pero aún y así se sentía culpable si no accedía a lo que le pedía. Debía tratarse de algún súper-poder que se desarrollaba al tener hijos.

Hacía dos semanas que había llegado de Hogwarts, pero no había tenido un verdadero día de descanso hasta entonces. La casa había estado patas arriba con los preparativos de la boda de Petunia y, en medio de todo el caos de comida, flores y millones de lazos de color pastel, su hermana había sufrido varios episodios de ansiedad que inevitablemente acababan culpando a Lily de algo. Afortunadamente, la ceremonia había pasado, Petunia y Vernon se habían ido tres semanas de luna de miel y la casa de sus padres volvía a ser un hogar y no la peor de sus pesadillas hecha realidad.

El día era brillante y una bofetada de aire caliente le dio la bienvenida al salir al patio de atrás de la casa. Recogió la ropa y la dejó en el cuartito que su madre usaba para planchar; un ruido de cristales rotos la sorprendió.

- ¡Madre mía!- chilló su madre desde la cocina.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Lily antes de asomar la cabeza por la puerta

La señora Evans recogía del suelo pedazos de lo que parecía una copa. No se había cortado.

- Se me ha caído al secarla, vaya mala pata. Me encantan estas copas.

- Déjame a mí- Lily se agachó y sacó la varita del bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos- _Reparo._

Los pedacitos de cristal se recompusieron para formar una elegante copa de vino que le tendió a su madre, muy sorprendida y sonriente.

- Muchas gracias, cariño.

Lily hizo otro movimiento de varita y las copas, como con vida propia, empezaron a secarse y a guardarse de forma ordenada en la alacena, seguidas por los platos.

- Nos hubiera venido bien tu varita estos días de preparativos- dijo la señora Evans observando como los armarios se cerraban y su cocina quedaba impecablemente recogida.

- ¿Y que a Petunia le diese un ataque? No creo que hubiese sido muy buena idea, mamá. _Odia_ esto- dijo Lily observando su varita con gesto pensativo.

- ¿Una limonada?- Lily asintió y se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina, su madre le tendió un gran vaso lleno de limonada casera y se sentó a su lado- Tu hermana no _odia_ la magia, cariño.

Su hija la miró con incredulidad.

- ¿Ah, no? Pues hace muchos esfuerzos para que parezca lo contrario.

La señora Evans suspiró y puso una mano sobre la rodilla de su hija.

- Petunia no es como tú. Ella quiere una vida normal, con un marido normal y una familia normal con vidas normales. Y querría que su querida hermana pequeña quisiese lo mismo que ella, porque ella cree que es lo mejor.

- Mamá, no tengo tres cabezas. Me gusta pensar que soy bastante normal.

- No lo eres, Lily. No eres para nada convencional- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa cálida- Pero eso no es algo malo, es algo extraordinario. Papá y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

- Que es lo que Petunia no entiende- añadió Lily con una mueca.

- Que es de lo que Petunia está celosa- la corrigió su madre, con un apretón cariñoso en el hombro.

La chica levantó la vista con un gesto de contrariedad.

- También estáis orgullosos de Petunia, aunque se haya casado con el eslabón perdido entre las morsas y los humanos.

- ¡Lily!- la riñó su madre- Deja ya el tema de Vernon, tu hermana le eligió y sólo nos queda esperar que la haga muy feliz. Cosa que creo que hará.

Ella bufó para dar a entender que tenía sus dudas al respecto, pero no dijo nada más. La señora Evans le dio un sorbo al vaso de limonada.

- Por cierto, ¿Me vas a contar algún día lo de la cicatriz que tienes en la pierna? Ahora ya tenemos tiempo- dijo anticipándose a la excusa que le había dado su hija durante esos días.

Lily se tocó la cicatriz y suspiró. No le apetecía contarle a sus padres el asunto de Hogsmeade. Por supuesto que les había puesto sobre aviso de la situación que se vivía en el mundo mágico, a grandes rasgos, y por qué había protegido la casa con varios sortilegios. Pero decirles que ella había sufrido directamente una ataque, que podía haber muerto, era difícil. No sabía cómo se lo iban a tomar; en el peor de los casos le pedirían que abandonase la escuela, y era una cosa que no estaba dispuesta a hacer. No quería llegar a verse en una situación tan difícil.

- Me da vergüenza mamá, fue una tontería, con las chicas…- dijo apartando la mirada, muy arrepentida de estar mintiendo a su madre e intentando acallar la vocecita que le decía que debía contárselo todo.

Se lo acabaría diciendo, se dijo a sí misma para sentirse mejor, pero más adelante.

- ¿No sería una tontería relacionada con…?- la señora Evans hizo un gesto elocuente con la mano, como si estuviese bebiendo de una botella.

- ¡No mamá!- exclamó Lily ofendida- Estás obsesionada con que en los internados la gente se pasa el día borracha; ves demasiadas películas de sobremesa.

- Cuando el río suena…- dijo su madre levantando un dedo y con una expresión de saber mucho del tema. La chica puso los ojos en blanco- Sólo digo que deberías de ir con cuidado.

El timbre de la puerta de entrada sonó justo en ese instante, dándole a Lily una prórroga en el interrogatorio que había empezado a hacerle su madre. Se levantó rápidamente para ir a abrir la puerta, deseando que fuese alguna de las vecinas pesadas que venía a cotillear sobre la boda de Petunia. Eso mantendría entretenida a su madre.

Pero la visita no era una mujer de mediana edad ávida de informaciónn

- ¿¡James! ¿Qué haces aquí?- exclamó sorprendida al ver de quién se trataba.

- Vaya, hola. Yo también me alegro de verte… ¡Eh!- protestó el chico al ver que Lily le apuntaba con la varita.

- Dime qué día llegué a Hogwarts después de las vacaciones de Navidad- preguntó ella con determinación.

James la miró con gesto interrogante.

- Lily…

- ¡Tengo que asegurarme que eres tú!- exclamó ella con impaciencia, sin bajar la varita. Tenía a los mortífagos demasiado presentes como para dejar entrar a cualquiera a su casa- Contesta.

- Llegaste el día de Navidad, por la tarde, sola- dijo James alzando las cejas, como si considerase que todo eso era una tontería- Y tardaste como tres minutos en pillarte un cabreo y subirte a tu habitación enfadada como una mona.

Lily le dedicó una mirada afilada al chico, pero bajó la varita.

- Sólo tú puedes ser tan agradable- dijo haciendo rodar los ojos.

- Vale ahora te toca a ti…- James sonrió y ladeó la cabeza- ¿Quién es el mejor buscador de Hogwarts y el tipo más encantador de toda la escuela?

Lily se echó a reír y se apoyó en la puerta.

- Vaya, no lo sé. Tendrás que retenerme.

- Vale, me parece una medida correcta y necesaria- contestó James alzando las cejas de forma sugerente.

Lily volvió a reírse, pero no pudo contestar algo ingenioso porque su madre se acercó a la puerta con cara de curiosidad.

- ¿Quién es, cariño?

- Un amigo de la escuela- la chica abrió del todo la puerta, un poco reticente a la idea de presentar al chico a la señora Evans- James, mi madre. Mamá, este es James Potter, de Gryffindor, como yo..

James y su madre estrecharon las manos. Lily no pudo evitar hacer rodar los ojos al ver la sonrisa radiante de su madre; le había gustado James y estaba elucubrando a marchas forzadas sobre si estaba saliendo con él o no.

- ¿Te ha invitado a pasar y tomar algo, James? Apuesto a que no. Esta niña es un poco arisca.

- No me ha dado tiempo- protestó la chica mientras su madre le indicaba a James que la siguiese. Lily cerró la puerta y tras una mirada divertida de él, entró en la cocina arrastrando los pies.

Si no paraba a su madre, estaba segura de que tardaría cinco segundos en invitar a James a cenar y diez en empezarle a contar cosas vergonzosas sobre ella.

- ¿Quieres tomar una coca-cola?- la mujer rebuscaba en la nevera, llena aún de paquetes con los restos de canapés de la boda- Creo que están en el fondo…

James miró a Lily con gesto interrogante y ella sonrió. Obviamente James no sabía lo que era una coca-cola. Sacó la varita e hizo un gesto, dos latas rojas salieron volando de la nevera hacia sus manos.

- Iremos fuera, mamá. James y yo. Tú puedes quedarte aquí, dentro- dijo alzando las cejas.

La señora Evans frunció el ceño, captando perfectamente la indirecta de su hija.

- Está bien. Ya os dejo solos – dijo en tono ofendido. Lily la miró de reojo para hacerle saber que no iba a sucumbir a su mirada de "madre abandonada".

Salieron al patio por la puerta trasera y a ella no se le escapó que el chico estaba tratando de disimular una sonrisa. Se sentaron en las sillas de jardín que su padre había colocado a la sombra de un manzano.

- Ni un comentario sobre mi madre- dijo la chica pasándole una lata de refresco a James- Ya sé que es una cotilla.

James se encogió de hombros.

- Es muy simpática. Y es madre. Quiero decir, a estas alturas mi madre ya te estaría enseñando las fotos de cuando era un bebé… ¿Cómo mierdas se abre esto?- preguntó mientras examinaba con curiosidad la lata.

- Si no te gusta, hay limonada- contestó ella después de abrirle la lata. James probó el refresco y pareció sorprenderse con el gas- ¿Raro?

- Está muy bueno- dijo él, intentando ver el líquido a través de la abertura para beber- ¿Cómo meten las burbujas aquí dentro?

Lily se encogió de hombros y le dio un trago a su refresco. No se veía con fuerzas de explicarle lo que era el ácido carbónico.

- Deberías tomarte más en serio lo de las preguntas de seguridad… - dijo para cambiar de tema-¿Cómo has conseguido pasar los hechizos protectores de la casa?- preguntó, dándose cuenta de repente que ninguna de las alarmas la había alertado de la presencia de un mago.

James se encogió de hombros.

- He notado que había sortilegios; supongo que como me diste tú misma la dirección y además mis intenciones son buenas…- Lily le miró divertida- En serio, pasaba por Surrey, de casualidad y he pensado que me apetecía tomarme una cacacola.

- Coca-cola- le corrigió Lily- Ya, claro. Pasabas por Surrey. Así en general.

James sonrió de manera culpable.

- Recibí tu carta ayer. Y me apetecía venir a verte… porque eres mi _amiga_- dijo con rentintín, imitando la frase que ella le había dicho en la enfermería para explicarle por qué había interrumpido su duelo con Snape- ¿Me perdonas la vida?

- Te perdono- concedió Lily con fingida solemnidad e intentando evitar que esa sonrisa y esas palabras traspasasen las capas de indiferencia con las que se había barnizado- Pero sólo porque estoy de buen humor, se acabó por fin la boda.

- ¿Te lo pasaste bien?

- No demasiado. Pero estrené unos zapatos muy bonitos.

James sonrió y le dio otro trago a su bebida. Ella se miró las uñas, fingiendo estar distraída. Había decidido tomarse la situación con James con mucha calma y cuidado; todo fluía demasiado deprisa entre ellos y le daba miedo equivocarse en un punto en el que no hubiese marcha atrás. James era su amigo, un gran amigo, se podía decir, y si las cosas salían mal entre ellos (y dado su historial de enfados era muy probable que así fuese) tenía mucho que perder.

Así que su mejor opción parecía esperar y esforzarse para que las cosas no cambiasen; una decisión muy bonita sobre el papel, pero que tenía tanta consistencia como un castillo de naipes cuando James Potter se plantaba en su casa con cara de estar haciendo una travesura y esa sonrisa que le hacía cosquillas en la boca del estómago.

- ¿Puedo conseguir más de esto para la fiesta?- preguntó el chico después de darle otro trago a su bebida, interrumpiendo su diálogo interno- Está cojonudo ¿Dónde lo venden?

- En cualquier sitio, casi. No te preocupes, ya te llevaré algunas botellas.

- No hace falta que te molestes.

- ¿Y esa educación?- preguntó Lily alzando las cejas con cierta altivez.

- Me ofendes.

- No creo.

James se echó a reír y chasqueó la lengua.

- Ya veo que la herida te ha curado bien- murmuró mirándola de reojo, con los ojos brillantes- ¿Y esos pantaloncitos? No te los había visto en la escuela.

Lily bufó, sonrojada, y tiró del bajo de sus pantalones cortos sin conseguir demasiados resultados.

- Hace calor. Y no esperaba visitas- se defendió intentando sonar despreocupada.

- No, si a mí me encantan… Me tendrás que decir dónde te los has comprado, te regalaré diez o quince para que no te quedes sin.

- Eres un poco insolente ¿no crees?

- Te estoy viendo las piernas, creo que tengo derecho a frivolizar sobre ello. ¿O prefieres que me ponga en plan matador-Sirius-Black?

Lily le dio un golpe en el brazo para reñirle, pero no pudo esconder la risa. Y en su interior, en un rincón vergonzoso, estaba bastante orgullosa de sus piernas por captar la atención de James.

- Lo cierto es que no he venido sólo para verte, Lily- dijo James cuando ya llevaban un rato hablando en el jardín- Hay algo más.

Lily levantó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron; inmediatamente sintió esa sensación extraña en el estómago a la que ya empezaba a acostumbrarse.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó al ver que se quedaba callado.

James suspiró y desvió la mirada hacia su ya segunda lata de refresco, como si no le apeteciese decirle lo que tenía que decirle.

- Dumbledore quiere que nos reunamos de forma discreta, aprovechando la fiesta.

- ¿Nos reunamos? ¿Nosotros dos?

El chico negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirarla a los ojos, con una expresión que Lily no era capaz de clasificar.

- Sirius, Remus, Peter, Marlenne, tú y yo.

- Oh- murmuró Lily frunciendo el ceño, un poco incómoda por lo serio que parecía ahora él- ¿Dumbledore quiere hablar con nosotros? ¿De qué?

Él ladeó la cabeza, valorando cómo contestar esa pregunta.

- Lily, ¿has oído algo sobre un grupo de gente que lucha contra Voldemort, en misiones secretas y tal?

La chica sintió y frunció aún más el ceño.

- He leído algo en "El Profeta"… Y lo he hablado con Marlenne- añadió recordando el día que Sirius les había dicho a las dos que deberían ser más prudentes.

- Pues ese grupo existe de verdad. Dumbledore es el líder. Lo llaman la Orden del Fénix. Y creo…- inspiró como para infundirse ánimos y ladeó la cabeza- estoy casi seguro de que nos va a ofrecer formar parte de él.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de algo así?- preguntó Lily sorprendida- ¿Cómo sabes que existe siquiera esa organización y que no es una mamarrachada de "El Profeta"? ¿La Orden del Fénix? ¿En serio?- dijo en tono incrédulo.

James la miró con una sonrisa divertida.

- Ya, el nombre es un poco hortera, hasta que te acostumbras… Y si estoy seguro es porque puede que estuviese en un sitio que no debía estar, en un momento que no debía estar y escuchase información… clasificada.

- ¿Espiaste a Dumbledore?- exclamó Lily con cara de enfado.

- Joder, lo dices como si lo hubiese hecho a propósito- protestó el chico a la defensiva- yo estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore… y de repente entró él con el Ministro de Magia… Y me tuve que esconder. Y puede ser que luego investigase un poco con los chicos- acabó con tono inseguro.

Lily volvió a dedicarle una mirada afilada.

- Creo que no te voy a preguntar qué hacías en el despacho de Dumbledore, para empezar.

- Sí, será mejor que no lo hagas- murmuró él de forma evasiva.

- Pero aún no entiendo que es lo que te hace pensar que nos vaya a decir que nos unamos, en caso de que sea verdad que Dumbledore es el líder de esa organización "secreta"-añadió Lily sin poder evitar un gesto de burla.

James la miró con gesto ofendido, pero ella le aguantó la mirada de manera imperturbable.

- Cuando estabas en el hospital, Dumbledore dijo algo. Que pronto, por desgracia, nos tendría que contar más cosas sobre los mortífagos- explicó el chico- Y está claro ¿no crees que es lógico que piense en nosotros?

- ¿En magos que ni se han graduado? No, no me parece que esté tan claro- le contestó ella, pero en su interior la explicación de James no sonaba tan improbable. Quizás una parte de ella esperaba que no pudiese ser verdad.

- Bueno, da igual- se rindió el chico- De manera oficial, sólo tenía que decirte que Dumbledore quiere reunirse con nosotros. Para que te creas el resto, mujer de poca fe, tendremos que esperar.

Lily asintió, aún pensativa, y volvió a tironear del bajo de sus pantalones. ¿Y si James tenía razón? ¿Y si Dumbledore quería reclutarles para lo que fuese? Recordó el encuentro con los mortífagos en Hogsmeade, los maleficios, el cuerpo inánime de Mylor… El miedo, por encima de todo. ¿Sería capaz de volver a enfrentarse a algo parecido? Quería luchar contra Voldemort, estaba segura, pero no sabía si aún estaba preparada… no sabía si alguna vez lo estaría.

- Es fuerte ¿verdad?- dijo James, intentando esconder la sensación de desasosiego que sentía en el estómago al verla preocupada.

Ella asintió.

- Es… importante- murmuró- Si es que es verdad- añadió con una sonrisa, arrancándole un nuevo bufido de disgusto a James.

- Propongo que dejemos el tema- dijo James con contundencia- Ya sé que es complicado, porque tienes que darle mil vueltas en la cabeza a cualquier mierda, pero podemos intentarlo. Total, ni me tomas en serio.

Lily hizo rodar los ojos, pero accedió a hablar de otra cosa.

No fue hasta que el padre de Lily llegó del trabajo que James se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era. Tras las presentaciones y rechazar la invitación de la señora Evans para cenar porque no había avisado a su madre, Lily le acompañó a la puerta.

- A parte de la coca-cola, ¿quieres que lleve algo más? ¿Tengo que ir vestida de etiqueta?- preguntó medio en broma, antes de despedirse.

- No… Aunque bueno, te estaría agradecido si te pusieses estos pantaloncitos tan monos- sugirió James alzando las cejas en un gesto elocuente.

- Déjalo ya, o me veré obligada a maldecirte- le advirtió Lily apuntándole con un dedo amenazante. James se echó a reír y le pidió perdón juntando las manos, en realidad no la estaba tomando en serio. Los dos lo sabían.

- Bueno…ha sido agradable verte hoy… ¿podríamos hacerlo más a menudo?- preguntó el chico con una sonrisa que buscaba ser, y con bastante acierto, encantadora.

- James, no fuerces tu suerte- le contestó ella de forma neutra antes de despedirse. Él no pareció nada afectado por su contundencia y le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer.

Cuando entró en la cocina de nuevo, habiéndose dado unos segundos de margen para borrar la sonrisa estúpida que se le había pintado en la cara, su madre ya estaba sirviendo la cena.

- Un chico muy simpático, este James ¿no?- comentó distraída, mientras se servía ensalada- Y guapo.

Lily la miró con suspicacia. El señor Evans, dándose cuenta del intercambio de miradas, frunció el ceño. Dejó el tenedor en el plato y sonrió a su hija.

- Lily, que no te dé vergüenza, si hay algo que quieras contarnos o…

- No- contestó Lily rápidamente, intentando controlar el rubor de sus mejillas- No, papá. En serio, para nada. Son cosas de mamá, que no puede dejar de buscarme novios.

- Bueno, sólo para que lo tengas en cuenta; si algún día tuvieras novio, nos encantaría conocerle- dijo el señor Evans tranquilamente- Y estaría bien que fuese antes de la pedida, no como con tu hermana.

- Yo creo que eso fue un detalle por parte de Tuney- murmuró Lily, ganándose una mirada de reprimenda de su madre- Y no te preocupes, papá. Lo tendré en cuenta _cuando tenga que tenerlo en cuenta_- dijo mirando a la señora Evans con una mueca de fastidio.

La mujer bufó airada e hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle a su hija que se callase.

- Bueno, si algo puedo decir con total seguridad es que _aquí hay algo_- dijo misteriosamente y mirando a su hija como si pudiese leerle el pensamiento.

Lily protestó ruidosamente y empezó a comer sin levantar la vista del plato, intentando ignorar el intercambio de miradas de sus padres y parecer totalmente inerte a los comentarios de su madre. Bastante problema tenía ella con sus propios conflictos y dificultades con el Merodeador como para que encima ellos echasen más leña al fuego.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Finalmente Sirius se había decidido a alquilar la casita pequeña de Tinworth. Era bastante vieja y James se empeñaba en decir que hasta los cimientos olían a naftalina; a lo que Sirius respondía que ése era el verdadero olor de la libertad. Los chicos le habían ayudado a limpiar y a ordenar sus pocas pertinencias, entre ellas el amasijo de tubos retorcidos que debía convertirse en _la mejor moto que ha pisado las carreteras de este pequeño gran país, tíos._

También le habían acompañado en su primera visita al pueblo, la cual les había valido una borrachera y una pelea a puñetazos con un tipo tan fuerte como un bloque de hormigón y un poco menos inteligente. El hombre se había encarado con Sirius porque su novia no dejaba de mirarle; Sirius había acabado con la nariz rota, de nuevo, pero había conseguido el teléfono de la chica y de dos camareras impresionadas.

La tarde después de la visita a Lily, James y Peter escuchaban un partido de Quidditch por la radio mientras Sirius, manchado de grasa de motor, intentaba reparar un carburador y James les contaba su visita a Surrey.

- Debes ser el único tío del mundo que conoce a los padres de la chica antes de darle un beso. Ni un piquito siquiera- dijo Sirius sonriendo compasivamente- Puto calzonazos.

James, sentado sobre un neumático, miró a su amigo con irritación.

- En la enfermería no le di un beso porque no me dio la gana - contestó.

- Y porque te hubiese soltado una bofetada y te hubiese dejado de hablar. Otra vez. Acéptalo, no llevas los pantalones con la prefecta perfecta… Ush, los Falcons están mordiendo el polvo… - dijo escuchando la exclamación del periodista que anunciaba un nuevo tanto para los Pride of Portree

- Desde que echaron a los hermanos Broadmoor no levantan cabeza- murmuró Peter dándole un sorbo a la cerveza- Acabarán a la mitad de la tabla.

- Los hermanos Broadmoor deberían llevar correa y bozal, justo como Padfoot, que está mucho mejor cuando es un chucho- dijo James con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Te deja Evans ser tan cruel?- preguntó Sirius con voz afectada- Deberías preguntárselo en tu próxima carta de amor.

- Voy a por otra cerveza… Necesito estar borracho para aguantarte- le contestó su amigo, sin tomarse demasiado en serio sus burlas. La imagen de Lily en pantalón corto estaba aún demasiado reciente como para cabrearse por nada.

- Trae algo de comer, Prongs- pidió Peter apoltronándose en otro de los neumáticos- Me ha entrado el hambre.

- ¿De mirar como trabajo?- preguntó Sirius mirándole con las cejas alzadas- Debes estar hecho mierda.

James volvió a entrar en el garaje llevando tres cervezas y una bolsa de cacahuetes que le lanzó a Peter, el chico se había sonrojado.

- No le hagas puto caso, Wormy, Padfoot piensa que es el único que hace algo.

- Es que soy el único que hace algo- recalcó Sirius alcanzando una cerveza.

- Arreglar una moto cuenta como hobby, no como trabajo- comentó Peter sin levantar la vista. James se echó a reír mientras Sirius chasqueaba la lengua, fastidiado.

- El único que trabaja es Remus, y dar clases particulares tampoco es como para que te salga una hernia... Por cierto, debería de haber llegado ya ¿no?- James miró el reloj.

Sirius se limpió las manos en un trapo y miró también la hora.

- Debe de estar con McKinnon, quedamos en que él la avisaba. Con un poco de suerte se tropieza, se cae encima de ella y por fin se enrollan- suspiró de forma exagerada.

- Te vengo oyendo desde la puñetera puerta del jardín- Remus entró en el garaje, con el ceño fruncido y aspecto de estar muy cansado- Agradecería que después de la espectacular escena de Hogsmeade y los últimos días en la escuela, dejases de joderme con Marlenne. Ya es suficiente.

- Lo voy a considerar- Sirius le pasó una de las cervezas que había traído James a su amigo- Ya lo he considerado, me parece que voy a seguir jodiendo. Me encanta joder- añadió con una sonrisa de perro satisfecho.

James y Peter se echaron a reír y Remus suspiró resignado, ya sabía que no iba a conseguir nada.

- ¿Hay algo para cenar? ¿O como siempre, nada?- preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

- Os he traído comida de casa, preparada por Tinx. Pero yo me voy a cenar a casa con mi madre.

- ¿Qué ha preparado Tinx? Dime que es rostbeef con verduras, por favor- dijo Remus ansioso, con los ojos brillantes por la anticipación, conociendo la habilidad para cocinar de la elfina doméstica de James.

- Es rostbeef- afirmó James con una sonrisa.

- Qué mierda- murmuró Peter decepcionado- yo también le he prometido a mi madre que iría a cenar. Si lo llego a saber…

- Si lo llegas a saber Remus y yo nos quedamos sin cenar- dijo Sirius, que parecía satisfecho con el carburador que tenía entre las manos. Se sentó con sus amigos a escuchar el final del encuentro y a fumar un cigarrillo.

- Por cierto ¿Has hablado con Marlenne?- le preguntó James a Remus en el descanso del partido- No has contado nada.

Remus alzó las cejas.

- ¿Y someterme al escarnio de Pad más de lo necesario? No soy tan masoquista.

- Bueno, no seas tan marica, Moony ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Qué le has contado? Sirius promete comportarse- insistió James.

- Sirius no promete nada- corrigió Sirius, dando un trago a la cerveza- Como mucho puedo intentar callarme hasta que vosotros dos os acabéis de contar vuestras cosas de chicas. Luego procederé a reírme de lo lamentables que sois.

James le dio un puñetazo en el brazo para que se callase y le hizo un gesto de impaciencia a Remus, que suspiró con fastidio.

- Marlenne estaba en casa, hemos ido a tomar algo a Weymouth y le he dicho lo de Dumbledore. Ya está.

- ¿Ya?- preguntó James decepcionado.

- Prongs, a veces creo que suples tus necesidades de compañía femenina conmigo. Déjame que te cuente algo, que tenga amigas no significa que sea una tía- dijo Remus un poco molesto.

- Bueno, no te tiras a ninguna así que yo empiezo a tener mis dudas…- empezó a decir Sirius haciendo reír a Peter.

- ¡No me refería a eso, subnormal!- exclamó James- Quiero saber si Marlenne también piensa que Dumbledore nos quiere en la Orden.

Remus asintió.

- Algo así. Creo que ha estado preguntando y escuchando, más de lo que debía, a sus padres.

James asintió, aparentemente satisfecho de que hasta el momento sólo Lily hubiese dudado de su teoría, y le dio un largo trago a la cerveza. Los cuatro chicos se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos, pero a la vez con una preocupación común y recurrente.

A veces eran tan conscientes de la situación del mundo mágico que llegaba a abrumarles, era entonces cuando sentían la necesidad de hacer algo ridículo o peligroso, algo que les llevase por unos segundos a una realidad menos densa. Unas horas de locura feliz y despreocupada, lejos del peso del mundo.

Irremediablemente volvían al mundo real, donde estaban las preocupaciones, sus responsabilidades y sus valores, pero todo era mucho más llevadero cuando sabías que pasase lo que pasase tus amigos estaban allí. Y que harían que todo valiese la pena, al final.

No eran imbéciles, sabían que las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez peor, y que aunque nadie lo dijese estaban en una guerra. Ellos estarían en esa guerra. Pero eso no significaba que de vez en cuando no se pudiera desafiar un poco al sentido común y reírse de la vida.

El partido acabó con la victoria de los Pride y James y Peter se despidieron hasta el día siguiente. Peter tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para no sucumbir a la cocina de Tinx y dejar plantada a su madre, aunque las amenazas de Remus de provocarle una muerte dolorosa si osaba quitarle parte de su cena también contribuyeron a que el chico se marchase.

Después de la cena Sirius y Remus salieron al pequeño porche que daba a la playa y encendieron unos cigarrillos en silencio. El ecode las olas los mecía en una tranquilidad reconfortante.

- ¿Crees que a James le hace gracia lo de Lily?- Remus se sentó en las escaleras y apagó su cigarrillo sobre un tablón- Nunca le he visto tan preocupado como el día de Hogsmeade, cuando Lily se desmayó. Ni por su madre.

Sirius exhaló una bocanada de humo y miró hacia las estrellas distraídamente.

- Creo que no le hace puta gracia que Lily entre en la Orden. Pero tampoco me puedo imaginar a James con una tía que no tuviese por lo menos el mismo coraje que él- Remus asintió y cerró los ojos, cada vez más cautivado por el sonido del mar- ¿Y a ti lo de McKinnon te hace gracia, Moony?

El licántropo se apoyó en la barandilla, incómodo y miró el perfil de Sirius, recortado por la luz tenue de la luna. Estaba en uno de esos escasos momentos en los que se podía considerar que se tomaba algo en serio.

- Mucha ilusión no me hace.

- ¿Le piensas decir algo?- Sirius le miró con una sonrisa torcida y Remus negó con la cabeza lentamente- Lo suponía. No creo que sirva de una mierda que todos te demostremos que eres normal si tú no te lo crees.

- Sirius, no soy normal- dijo Remus de forma tajante, se levantó del suelo y ayudó a su amigo a hacer lo mismo- Y no quiero hablar de Marlenne, en serio. No quiero discutir contigo; sé lo que me vas a decir y tú sabes lo que te voy a contestar. Así que mejor nos lo ahorramos.

Sirius asintió, como si ya hubiese cedido antes de que Remus le replicase, y se sacudió los pantalones con su brusquedad habitual; como si aún fuese un niño salvaje.

- ¿Vamos al pub del pueblo a emborracharnos como perros? O como perro y lobo… Me gustas más cuando estás pedo Remus, te ríes más.

- Tú hablas menos, lo cual es también de agradecer.

Sirius le miró con un desdén estudiado que a su amigo aceptó con indiferencia mientras recorrían el camino de tierra sin iluminar que llevaba al pequeño pueblo costero.

- Eres un pedante de mierda, Moony. Apuesto a que si sonrieras un poco más, con tus mariconerías y tu cara de poeta enfermo te podrías zumbar a todas las tías que quisieses.

Remus se rió pero decidió no contestar. No se podía ganar una discusión con Sirius, por estúpida que fuese; él nunca tenía nada que perder.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ¿Qué tal el mes de agosto? Espero que no estéis como yo, muerta de calor y quedándome pegada en múltiples superficies, lo cual es peor cuando piensas cuánta gente se ha quedado pegada ahí antes. Y trabajo en un hospital, así que el pensamiento no es muy halagüeño… :S. Las vacaciones vinieron y se fueron, pero soy afortunada y la semana que viene me vuelvo a ir, esta vez a León, otra semana. Así que puede que vuelva a ser una tardona insoportable que tarde un mes en actualizar.<p>

Aunque si esta vez he tardado tanto, también ha sido porque se me complicó el mes. Tuve vacaciones, luego me quedé sola en casa (con todo el trabajo extra que eso entraña, empezando por alimentarme), luego tuve una despedida de soltera (sí, ya tengo DE ESO, casi entro en crisis al darme cuenta de que he pasado de ir de fiestas universitarias a DESPEDIDAS DE SOLTERA). La despedida de soltera acabó en una lumbalgia de cuatro días (no preguntéis por qué), en los que después de ir a trabajar lo único que podía hacer era volver a casa y morir en el sofá administrándome antiinflamatorios. Y sin mi mamá para cuidarme… Hehehe, pero bueno, ya estoy bien y aquí de nuevo!

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, nuestros queridos también se van de vacaciones! Mmmm… me da que va a ser un veranito largo… ¿Qué os ha parecido la visita sorpresa de James? ¿No es para comérselo? ¿Y sirius manchado de grasa y manejando motores no os parece terriblemente sexy? Ya veo que sí! Decidme a ver qué tal! En el próximo capítulo prometo alguna sorpresilla y algo más de acción.

Bueno, _**muchas, muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios**_. Os lo digo siempre, pero es que no quiero que se os olvide: sois parte de la historia, y sois una parte genial, que me ayuda a escribir y me hace esforzarme más para que todo esto salga mejor! No dejéis de escribirme! Hacéis a una mujer con lumbalgia y deprimida porque se hace vieja feliz! Como siempre, las respuestas a los reviews que no he contestado por mp están en el último rr del 9! Hay un review que me llegó sin nombre, he contestado igual, así que si no te ves en la lista y sabes seguro que me escribiste eres "Sin Nombre"!

Disfrutad de las vacaciones, bebed mucho agua si estáis pasando tanto calor como yo y sed felices!

Recordad que: _**Dejar review aumenta las posibilidades de que el tío buenorro de tu universidad/trabajo/barrio/bar de enfrente se quite la camiseta y se eche un cubo de agua por encima para aguantar el calor!**_


	11. Feliz cumpleaños feliz

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni los personajes, ni los lugares, ni ciertas partes de la trama. El saldo de mi cuenta bancaria sigue siendo igual de miserable después de publicar y no creo que mi imagen se revalorice con esto.

_**TILL DEATH DO US PART**_

_Previously, en Till Death Do Us Part: Nuestros queridos protagonistas están de vacaciones y con mucho tiempo libre. Todos esperan con ansias la celebración (muy atrasada) del cumpleaños de James y Sirius. Pero también hay tiempo para cosas menos agradables; Dumbledore quiere hablar con los chicos, Lily y Marlenne. Mientras, James sigue siendo obvio con Lily, Remus sigue siendo emo, Marlenne sigue ofendida con Sirius, Peter sigue comiendo y Sirius sigue siendo desagradable con todo el mundo._

**11. Feliz cumpleaños feliz**

Soundtrack: **Romeo and Juliet**- de _Dire Straits_ (aunque a mí me gusta más la versión de _The Killers_). Muy, muy oportuna.

Lily se alisó el vestido por tercera vez debajo de la sombra de un gran castaño. Parecía estar debatiendo consigo misma si flanquear o no la puerta de madera pintada que a unos pasos de ella la estaba retando en silencio. Detrás de esa puerta verde y de los muros de piedra tosca y vieja se alzaba una preciosa casa de campo, grande y alegre. Lily se había fijado al llegar siguiendo las instrucciones de James en las amplias ventanas; debía ser genial levantarse cada mañana y desayunar viendo ese paisaje.

Suspiró, perdiendo la paciencia consigo misma. Cuanto más tiempo dudase delante de la puerta, más probable era que llegase algún invitado y la viese allí plantada como una perfecta estúpida. Cuadró los hombros y caminó con estudiada decisión hacia la entrada. Un sonido de campanillas la sorprendió al subir los escalones y la puerta se abrió antes de alcanzar el último peldaño para revelar a una elfina pequeña y vestida con retales coloridos, que sonreía unos palmos por debajo de ella.

- ¿Señorita Evans?- preguntó con una voz muy aguda.

Lily asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa. Siempre había sospechado que James no estaba demasiado preocupado por el dinero; la casa y la elfina doméstica confirmaban su teoría.

Cruzó el jardín, el césped parecía mullido como un cojín y resaltaba con la blancura de la fachada principal, que resplandecía orgullosa con el sol del mediodía. Entró detrás de la elfina en el vestíbulo y no pudo contener una pequeña exclamación de admiración al ver el interior de la casa, elegante y a la vez acogedora, de ese tipo de casas que sólo existían en las revistas de decoración de su madre.

- Los invitados están en el jardín trasero- dijo la elfina con voz cantarina- ¿Quiere que le guarde algo? ¿La chaqueta?

- ¡Lily!- James apareció corriendo y con una sonrisa radiante por una de las puertas que daban al vestíbulo- ¿Has llegado bien? Tendría que haber ido a buscarte al pueblo.

Lily sonrió.

- Me las he arreglado bastante bien, esta vez no necesitaba que vinieses a rescatarme.

James se despeinó el pelo y siguió mirándola. Ella se sonrojó e hizo rodar los ojos. Tenía ganas de verle. No se había dado cuenta de cuántas ganas tenía hasta ese momento.

- Ejem- Remus entró en el vestíbulo, con el mismo aspecto de necesitar comer y dormir de siempre, pero más animado y aparentemente muy divertido por la escena que acababa de interrumpir- Creo que está bien Tinx, puedes marcharte si quieres.

La elfina desapareció con un suave "plop" y Lily se puso aún más roja al darse cuenta de que había sido testigo de su intercambio de miraditas vergonzosas con James. Él, en cambio, parecía encantado.

- He traído la coca-cola- dijo aprovechando la excusa para no tener que mirar a ninguno de los directamente. Sacó de su bolso la varita y un paquete pequeño envuelto en papel- ¡_Engorgio_!

James y Remus recogieron las bolsas de papel cuando hubieron adoptado su tamaño natural y la guiaron hasta el jardín, mientras le contaban que se había perdido la primera novedad del día; Peter había sacado a bailar a Sarah y estaba tan nervioso que había tropezado y volcado todo un bol de ponche encima de la chica.

- Suerte que Beckett tiene buen fondo; si le llega a pasar a Mary creo que Peter tendría que alimentarse con pajita el resto de su vida- bromeó Remus.

Lily se rió mientras seguía observando de reojo las habitaciones de la casa y se preguntaba qué debía haber opinado James de su modesta casita en Surrey.

- Es demasiado grande- dijo el chico como si le leyese el pensamiento, con el ceño fruncido. Habían llegado a los ventanales que daban al jardín, lleno de invitados- Mi madre y yo no necesitamos tanto espacio. Pero ella siempre ha vivido aquí, y no quiere ni oír hablar de mudarnos.

- Es muy bonita. Como de cuento.

- Precisamente por eso su madre no quiere ni oír hablar de mudarse- una mujer menuda y de pelo completamente blanco se había acercado hasta ellos cogida del brazo de Sirius, sin que James ni ella se hubiesen dado cuenta- Tu debes de ser Lily Evans- añadió con una sonrisa- Dorea Potter, la madre de James.

Lily le devolvió la sonrisa a la mujer y estrechó su mano. No se le escapó la sonrisa malvada de Sirius ni los ojos divertidos de Remus, que la estaba mirando con curiosidad.

- Encantada, señora Potter. Tiene una casa preciosa- dijo intentando ocultar los nervios inexplicables que sentía; los chicos la estaban haciendo sentir como si estuviese en una audición para el papel de su vida. James, al lado de su madre, también parecía más atento de lo normal.

- Llámame Dorea, querida. A fin de cuentas, estamos en familia- dijo la señora Potter sin dejar de sonreír ni de mirarla.

- De acuerdo, Dorea- contesto Lily, notando como se sonrojaba un poco. La situación empezaba a ser francamente rara, con tanto público expectante y sin saber muy bien qué demonios esperaban de ella.

- Mira Prongs, tu madre ha conseguido en tres minutos lo que a ti te ha costado cinco años y medio. Llamar a Lily por el nombre- comentó Sirius alzando las cejas con altanería.

Antes de que Lily o James pudiesen replicarle, la señora Potter le dio un manotazo con su pequeña mano huesuda a Sirius.

- Sirius, deja de ser tan impertinente con mis invitadas. Aún no se me ha olvidado lo que le has dicho a Marlenne cuando ha llegado- dijo mirando al Merodeador con severidad. Él, para sorpresa de Lily agachó las orejas como un perro travieso y murmuró una disculpa. Era la primera vez que presenciaba algo así- Ahora muchachos, llevad esas botellas a donde tengáis que llevarlas y pensad en comportaros bien. Tú también, James- añadió mirando a su hijo y haciéndole un gesto autoritario para que se fuese- Lily me acompañará a mi butaca ¿verdad, querida?

Lily, igual de intimidada que los chicos por la energía de la pequeña y aparentemente frágil señora Potter, asintió enérgicamente y dejó que la mujer la tomase del brazo. Mientras, los chicos se alejaban con rapidez, como si temiesen una nueva reprimenda. James se giró para mirarla, como dudando si debía marcharse o no, pero otro gesto del bastón de su madre le sirvió para acabarse de convencer.

- Son muy buenos chicos, pero una debe de sacar el mal genio a pasear de vez en cuando para que no se te suban a las barbas…- murmuró la mujer en tono indulgente- Pero seguro que eso ya lo sabes ¿Nos acercamos a por un vasito de ponche? Estoy un poco cansada, Lily.

Asintió con una sonrisa y guió a la señora Potter hasta las mesas donde estaba preparado el almuerzo. Había sillas, pero la mayoría de invitados estaban de pie, charlando en animados grupos y disfrutando del sol y de la espléndida comida que llenaba las bandejas de plata de los Potter.

Lily localizó a Sarah, Mary y Marlenne, que la miraban divertidas desde una de las mesas de cerca de la piscina. Ella las saludó con la mano, sabiendo que tendrían risas a su costa durante un buen rato. No creía que tardase mucho en oír bromitas sobre "su suegra".

Pese a sus nervios, la madre de James le estaba cayendo muy bien. El hecho de que fuese capaz de hacer callar a Sirius Black era digno de aplauso; sólo había visto lograr semejante proeza a la profesora McGonagall, quien por cierto también estaba allí, sentada en una mesa y charlando con el profesor Flitwick y el propietario de la librería de Hogsmeade. Realmente había muchísima gente en esa fiesta.

La señora Potter eligió para sentarse una silla acolchada, en una mesa un poco alejada de las demás y le indicó a Lily con un gesto amable que se sentase a su lado. Luego sacó la varita e hizo que dos vasos de ponche se acercaran hasta ellas.

- Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, Lily- dijo la mujer después de dar un sorbo a su vaso, la miró con los mismos ojos brillantes que James- No te voy a engañar, ya sé mucho de ti.

Lily levantó las cejas, entre sorprendida y avergonzada. No quería ni pensar en lo que le habría contado James a su madre.

- No hace falta que pongas esa cara- dijo la mujer riéndose- James sólo dice cosas buenas de ti. Y aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Sirius- murmuró con un tono divertido- me tomo eso como una buena señal. Espero que ninguno de los dos te haya molestado demasiado.

Lily sonrió, agradecida ante el cumplido y le dio un trago al delicioso ponche. Los nervios le estaban dejando la boca seca.

- Sirius es insoportable, pero creo que le estoy cogiendo la medida; Remus me ayuda mucho con eso. Y James me salvó la vida, así que no creo que pueda volverme a enfadar con él nunca más- dijo con sinceridad.

La señora Potter asintió complacida.

- Me alegra oír eso. Y me alegra ver que estás bien después de ese horrible día en Hogsmeade. Los chicos estaban tan preocupados que me asustaron de veras cuando me visitaron.

- ¿Vinieron a verla?

- Sí, yo ya no puedo viajar, y Dumbledore les permitió venir para contarme lo que había pasado. Pero no se quedaron mucho; James quería asegurarse de que estabas bien- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa- no es que me lo dijera, pero una madre sabe esas cosas.

Lily se sonrojó y volvió a beber de su vaso para no tener que mirar a la mujer a los ojos. No se acababa de creer que estuviese hablando con tanta franqueza ni más ni menos con la madre de James. Su madre. No estaba siguiendo demasiado bien su plan de "tomarse las cosas con calma".

- James fue muy valiente- dijo sin saber muy bien qué decir.

- Y tú también lo fuiste, Lily- La señora Potter le puso su diminuta mano sobre la rodilla y se la apretó cariñosamente- Estoy encantada de que James tenga unos amigos tan maravillosos.

- Gracias, Dorea- murmuró Lily avergonzada.

La mujer sonrió de nuevo, pero no dijo nada más al ver como se acercaban unos invitados de aspecto regio hacia ellas.

- Márchate querida, si no quieres morir de aburrimiento- dijo frunciendo el ceño, con el mismo gesto que había visto cientos de veces a James- Por esto no me gustan las fiestas, tienes que aguantar las tonterías de demasiada gente que se cree el ombligo de este mundo.

Lily sonrió y se levantó de la silla. Mientras se alejaba sonriendo para unirse a sus amigas, oyó un suspiro mal disimulado de la madre de James. Definitivamente y pese a que había conseguido sacarle los colores, Dorea Potter era toda una mujer.

- ¿Conociendo a la familia política, Lily?- así la saludó Sarah, recostada en una silla de jardín, cuando la vio llegar.

Lily hizo rodar los ojos y se sentó en una de las sillas libres. Vio que en la mesa había una botella de coca-cola, justo al lado de un champán con pinta de ser bastante caro. Se rió, pensando que James era bastante adorable.

- Mira que contenta está- añadió Mary quitándose las gafas de sol y poniéndoselas como una diadema encima de sus rizos- aunque yo también lo estaría después de ver esta casa. Madre mía. Eres muy lista Lily, un novio con el riñón forrado de oro.

- No es mi novio. Y para que lo sepas, dado el caso, me daría igual que viviese en esta casa o en un piso del tamaño de una caja de cerillas- contestó entre las risas de sus amigas, con gesto ofendido.

- Eso lo dices porque no has mirado bien la piscina- dijo Marlenne apoyando a Mary- Espectacular- añadió alzando las cejas y haciendo reír de nuevo a las chicas.

-¿Y tu Max?- preguntó Lily, cargando la pregunta de falsa dulzura.

- Max- contestó Mary en el mismo tono, sonriendo- está trabajando. Pero intentará salir a una hora decente y pasarse.

- ¿Sabes que Mary ya conoce también a la familia política?- le dijo Sarah a Lily riéndose- Me parece que pronto vamos a tener a una "futura señora de Max Volmer".

- ¿Quieres que le diga a Pettigrew que te mueres por volver a bailar con él?- preguntó Mary, con una expresión malvada en el rostro- Hay muchos más boles de ponche en los que te puedes bañar, si quieres.

Las chicas se volvieron a reír y pese al enfurruñamiento de Sarah le contaron a Lily la historia de Peter y el bol de ponche, y la de cómo Daniel Thorpe lo había visto todo.

- Normalmente me dan igual estas cosas- dijo Sarah disgustada- Pero es el primer día que veo a Daniel después de su apasionado "bueno, nos vemos". ¡Quería parecer un poco más interesante, no sé! Y le he visto riéndose después del espectáculo con el ponche… Creo que esta historia está más fría que el polo Norte- acabó con una mueca.

- Eh Sarah, él se lo pierde- la consoló Mary rodeándola con un brazo- Los tíos, por lo general, son imbéciles. Luego Thorpe es imbécil- añadió en tono didáctico.

- Lo que Mary quiere decir- dijo Lily mandándole una mirada de censura a su amiga- es que no merece la pena que te arruines la fiesta por algo así. Además, yo también me hubiese reído si te hubiese visto bañada en ponche.

- Eso es de gran ayuda- replicó Sarah en tono sarcástico y haciendo reír a las chicas.

- Mi teoría de que el noventa por cien de los hombres son imbéciles sigue aún sin rebatir- Mary exhaló un suspiro cansado- Si no, mirad a esos bobos. Ya están haciendo el idiota.

Lily levantó la vista para ver a lo que se refería Mary. En el jardín, un grupo de chicos entre los que estaban los cuatro Merodeadores y Daniel estaban jugando a algo parecido al rugby. Sucios de tierra y de verdín, gritaban eufóricos cada vez que alguno se caía al suelo. Como si se hubiese sentido observado, Sirius levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada curiosa de las chicas. Sonrió de forma descarada, se quitó la camiseta y la lanzó hacia donde estaban ellas.

- ¡Será subnormal!-murmuró Marlenne, roja de enfado y vergüenza. Mary tenía una expresión parecida a la de la Ravenclaw.

Sarah se reía.

- ¡Qué pena que Violet no pudiese venir! ¡Le hubiese dado un infarto! Aunque realmente, Sirius no está nada mal- añadió escrutando con atención el torso del chico- Me parece que me estoy olvidando de Daniel.

- ¡Mala idea!- dijeron sus amigas casi al unísono, lo que las hizo reírse a carcajadas de nuevo.

Casi ajeno a la atención que le estaban prestando sus amigas, James se lo estaba pasando en grande jugando con sus compañeros. Sólo se dio cuenta de que algo raro había pasado cuando al lanzarle el balón a Sirius se dio cuenta de que no llevaba la camiseta puesta.

- ¿Qué coño hace Sirius?

Remus, a su lado, despeinado y descamisado, se echó a reír.

- Se hace notar- dijo señalando discretamente a las chicas- A lo mejor Sirius también tiene algo que contar- añadió de forma misteriosa.

James miró a su amigo con escepticismo y enarcó las cejas.

- Lo que sea…- dijo de forma impaciente, dejando claro que pensaba que Remus era un cursi- Lo que a mí me importa es si yo me tengo que sacar la camiseta también- señaló a Lily discretamente con el pulgar y alzó las cejas de forma sugerente.

Remus, ofendido, chasqueó la lengua y echó a correr detrás del balón sin contestarle. Ante la duda, James decidió arriesgarse y quitarse la camiseta también. Algunos de los otros chicos también pensaron que era una buena idea e imitaron a los dos Merodeadores. Pero el asunto no pareció gustar demasiado a Dorea Potter, que tardó dos minutos en acercarse al grupo de chicos meneando su bastón de forma autoritaria.

- ¿Dónde pensáis vosotros que estáis? ¿En la playa?- exclamó enfadada, apoyándose en Remus, que era el único chico satisfecho, contento y con la camisa puesta en ese momento- ¡Haced el favor de vestiros y dejad de comportaros como cenutrios sin domesticar! ¡Tinx está a punto de sacar la tarta!

A regañadientes, los chicos empezaron a adecentarse bajo la mirada autoritaria de la señora Potter. De reojo, James miró a las chicas. Se estaban riendo tanto que Mary se había tenido que levantar de la silla para no ahogarse y Marlenne se sujetaba la tripa con las dos manos.

Definitivamente, no había sido tan buena idea.

Pese a la bronca de Dorea Potter, la fiesta estaba siendo un éxito, y todo el mundo parecía estar disfrutando del día soleado, de la deliciosa comida y de la compañía. A primera hora de la tarde los invitados empezaron a despedirse y prácticamente sólo se quedaron los amigos de Hogwarts, oyendo música, bailando y escuchando las historias de las gamberradas de los Merodeadores, que habían empezado a soltarse cuando la señora Potter se había retirado a descansar.

Por la tarde, Mary y Max, que había llegado justo para comer la tarta, fueron de los últimos en marcharse. Y Sara, tras desaparecer unos minutos cuando los últimos invitados se despedían, había vuelto con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas encendidas.

- Parece ser que Daniel y yo "nos hemos visto" detrás de esos árboles- le dijo a Lily riéndose y señalando un rincón del jardín- Y me ha invitado a cenar- murmuró un poco más seria y pareciendo preocupada- ¿Crees que no debería ir? ¿No es de ser un poco arrastrada?

- Ve, y que te dé una buena explicación- le dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros- Y que te lleve a algún sitio bonito, claro- añadió haciendo reír a su amiga antes de que ella se despidiese también.

- Eso le va a romper el corazón a Peter.

Lily se giró, Remus sonreía detrás de ellas con los brazos en jarra. Lily hizo rodar los ojos.

- ¿Y si te ocupas de tu corazón antes que del de Peter?- dijo apoyando un dedo índice en el pecho del chico con gesto acusador.

- Le dijo la sartén al cazo- contestó Remus de manera evasiva

Lily enarcó las cejas y Remus imitó su gesto para burlarse de ella.

- Moony, Lily, si habéis acabado con vuestras tonterías, nos esperan- Sirius se había acercado hasta ellos y les miraba aburrido.

- Algún día, Sirius, conseguiré que seas un poquito amable- dijo la chica juntando el pulgar y el índice para enseñarle a lo que se refería- De verdad, lo conseguiré.

- Suerte con ello- murmuró Remus, acompañado por un bufido de Sirius- Sólo le he visto comportarse como una persona normal delante de la madre de James, y eso siendo bastante flexible con el concepto de "normal".

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

No parecía que se tratase del mismo día, ni siquiera parecían las mismas personas que habían disfrutado de una fiesta de cumpleaños hasta hacía poco más de quince minutos. Estaba anocheciendo y pese a que las luces de las velas del antiguo pequeño despacho privado de su padre eran cálidas, la tensión era evidente. A su lado estaban Remus, Sirius y Peter. Marlenne y Lily se habían sentado en unas sillas que Dumbledore había conjurado, detrás de ellos.

El director de Hogwarts les miraba sentado desde la silla de su padre, con las manos entrelazadas encima del escritorio de madera oscura. No había rastro de su habitual sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes les observaban fijamente. James tenía la sensación de que a Dumbledore le estaba costando decidirse a hablarles.

Finalmente suspiró imperceptiblemente y cuadró los hombros.

- Buenas tardes a todos y gracias por aceptar la reunión, pese a las circunstancias festivas del día- dijo sonriendo por primera vez- Siento no haber encontrado una fecha mejor, pero lo que quiero decirles es urgente y la discreción, necesaria.

Sirius y Remus asintieron y Peter buscó la mirada de alguno de sus amigos, un poco angustiado por la gravedad del momento. James oyó a Lily coger aire detrás de él. Estaba muy nerviosa.

Dumbledore ensanchó su sonrisa, seguramente para reconfortarles, y apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre el escritorio.

- Les he reunido para pedirles algo que me resulta muy difícil. Aún más cuando estoy casi seguro de que van a aceptar mi propuesta- tomó aire y apoyó las puntas de los dedos en la madera reluciente del escritorio de caoba- Ustedes son de los mejores alumnos de la escuela y están a punto de graduarse, pero esos no son los motivos, o no son los principales, por los cuales les he elegido a ustedes para hablar conmigo esta tarde. Pero vamos a hacer las cosas bien, les empezaré a contar la historia por donde se debe, es decir, por el principio. Supongo que el nombre de la "Orden del Fénix" les es totalmente desconocido- lanzó una mirada inteligente hacia James y Sirius, que se esforzaron por aparentar que era la primera vez que oían hablar de ello.

Lily volvió a inspirar y James tuvo que reprimir las ganas de girarse para ver cómo estaba. Marlenne se revolvió en la silla cuando el director la miró directamente.

- Hace unos dos años, cuando la amenaza de Voldemort empezó a materializarse en un peligro real, el Ministro de Magia y el Jefe de los aurores decidieron que era necesario crear un órgano extraoficial y secreto. Esta nueva organización se encargaría de luchar contra Voldemort, de llevar a cabo misiones secretas y recabar información útil; de una manera discreta y sin llamar la atención. El Ministro de Magia me solicitó, en lo que considero que fue una decisión inteligente, encargarme de dicha organización; desde su coordinación a la formación de sus activos, entre los que se encontrarían aurores, pero también gente con otro tipo de entrenamientos. Así fue como se formó la Orden del Fénix, y debo decir que en su corta vida ya ha probado ser de extrema utilidad. Hoy les he reunido para pedirles que se unan a la Orden.

- ¿Cuándo empezamos?- dijo Sirius interrumpiendo a Dumbledore, agarrando los brazos de la silla como para darse impulso y empezar a pelear en ese momento si era preciso.

- Sirius- murmuró Remus para contenerle, ganándose una mirada enfada de su amigo. Marlenne y Lily también le miraban con el ceño fruncido.

Dumbledore volvió a entrelazar las manos y miró al chico por encima de sus gafas de media luna. Sirius bajó la mirada, incómodo.

- Aunque aprecio su entusiasmo, creo que aún les tengo que explicar muchas cosas más antes de pedirles que consideren mi oferta. Si les he elegido a ustedes y si el Ministro ha consentido en dejarme hacerlo, ha sido por la gran valentía que demostraron el mayo pasado en Hogsmeade. Tienen que ser conscientes que ése son el tipo de situaciones con las que se pueden encontrar si entran en la Orden. Les estoy pidiendo que cuando salgan de Hogwarts, e incluso antes, se sometan a un entreno duro, y según sus elecciones, a un entrenamiento aún más exigente que el que corresponde a los aurores. Les pido que lleven una doble vida, manteniendo en secreto sus actividades a cualquier persona que no pertenezca a la Orden. Les estoy pidiendo que arriesguen sus vidas por momentos, y que sean conscientes de que sus amigos también las van a estar arriesgando…- el hombre exhaló un suspiro cansado y se recostó en la silla- Creo que deben considerar cuidadosamente esta decisión. Sin paños calientes de por medio, les estoy preguntando si quieren enfrentarse a Voldemort casi a cara descubierta.

La habitación se quedó en silencio. James se giró disimuladamente para mirar a Lily, que le dedicó una mueca que él no supo interpretar. Peter suspiró y Sirius le dio un apretón en el hombro.

- Señor-Lily les sorprendió a todos rompiendo el silencio con una voz insegura- Creo que entiendo todo lo que nos ha explicado, y bueno, respecto a ello no tengo demasiado que considerar- los chicos se habían girado para escucharla y empezó a sonrojarse. Se esforzó para no apartar los ojos del director- Quiero decir, llevo considerándolo meses.

- Más que una decisión señor, es la certeza de que no hay otra alternativa- añadió Marlenne apoyando a su amiga, con los brazos cruzados y un gesto de determinación en el rostro.

- Estoy de acuerdo con lo que han dicho ellas- dijo James con naturalidad- No me siento como si pudiese elegir nada.

Remus asintió con un gesto grave y Peter siguió mirándose el regazo. Dumbledore suspiró con el ceño fruncido

- No puedo decir que me alegre de escucharles, pese a que me siento muy orgulloso de ustedes- en la cara de Dumbledore se dibujó una sonrisa triste enmarcada de arrugas- de cualquier modo, dense un tiempo. Si después de pensarlo fríamente deciden aceptar mi oferta, les propongo que acudan dentro de una semana a Londres, el miércoles. Les haré llegar las indicaciones- se levantó de la silla y automáticamente todos le imitaron- Por favor, piénsenlo con cautela- repitió por última vez.

A James le pareció que los ojos del director le perforaban las pupilas buscando un resquicio de arrepentimiento y se esforzó por mantenerle la mirada. A su lado Sirius tenía los puños apretados y el mentón ligeramente alzado, como si estuviese a punto de pelearse con alguien. Remus seguía pensativo y circunspecto, con la mirada perdida en algún punto entre ese despacho y su futuro. Y Peter se miraba las deportivas con una mueca de angustia estrangulada. Definitivamente no se trataba de los mismos chicos que habían estado jugando al rugby sin camiseta hacía sólo unas horas.

- Muchas gracias por su tiempo y traten de disfrutar del verano. No hace falta que me acompañes, James, sé el camino. Y agradécele a tu madre su amabilidad de mi parte, por favor- y con una última sonrisa y tres rápidas zancadas, Dumbledore desapareció detrás de la puerta de doble hoja del despacho

Todos se miraron, en silencio, intentando adivinar qué estaban pensando y qué era adecuado decir después de semejante bomba de información y de responsabilidad.

- Yo estoy dentro- se limitó a decir Sirius con los brazos en jarra- No me hace falta saber nada más. Joder, ¡me iría ahora mismo con Dumbledore!

Marlenne chasqueó la lengua y se apoyó en la pared de la habitación. Lily, anticipándose a lo que estaba a punto de pasar, le dio un apretón afectuoso en el brazo para que se calmara.

- ¿Siempre te lo tienes que tomar todo con tanta ligereza?- murmuró la chica, molesta.

Sirius alzó las cejas, sorprendido y ofendido a la vez.

- ¿Ligereza? ¿Qué mierda quieres decir?

- No creo que ninguno de nosotros esté pensando no unirse a la Orden, Black- dijo mirando al chico- Pero tú te comportas como si fuese un juego. ¡Esto es serio!

- ¡Claro que es serio, McKinnon! Perdona por no comportarme con tu puto dramatismo, debo ser mucho más simple que tú.

Marlenne volvió a chasquear la lengua, pero dejó pasar el comentario. Estaba demasiado preocupada en ese momento como para enzarzarse en una discusión que no tenía fin posible con Sirius.

- Vamos a calmarnos todos un poco, ¿vale Sirius?- James hizo un gesto apaciguador con las manos- Claramente lo que nos ha contado Dumbledore es algo muy, muy serio, pero también es verdad que todos habíamos pensado en ello antes. Yo estoy dentro también, y no me lo tomo a broma- dijo mirando a Marlenne con seriedad. De reojo vio como Lily asentía.

- Yo también me uno- dijo Remus frunciendo el ceño- ¿Y tu, Wormtail?

Peter se puso rígido al ver como todas las miradas se centraban sobre él.

- Yo… yo supongo que también. Si todos vais a entrar, yo también- añadió con más seguridad.

James le sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo para infundirle ánimos. Él sabía lo inseguro que podía llegar a sentirse Peter cuando la situación se volvía un poco difícil; pero sólo necesitaba que, para variar un poco, creyeran en él. Así era como había conseguido convertirse en animago; James no había visto nunca a nadie luchar tanto para alcanzar algo como a Peter cuando estaba aprendiendo a transfigurarse.

- Los Merodeadores somos un pack indivisible- bromeó.

Peter levantó la vista, agradecido por la deferencia y le devolvió la sonrisa. Sirius y Remus también parecieron aliviados al ver a su amigo sonreír.

- Venga, propongo que vayamos a reírnos un poco, que nos hace falta- dijo James, con una expresión traviesa en la cara- ¿Unas cervezas en el pueblo?- Lily abrió la boca para excusarse, pero James no la dejo hablar- Me la debes por no creerme el otro día.

Ella hizo rodar los ojos pero asintió. En realidad estaba encantada de tener una excusa para no tener que irse a casa sola, con la cabeza llena de pensamientos que pesaban como el plomo.

- Si Sirius promete comportarse…- dijo Marlenne alzando las cejas, dando a entender que consideraba el cumplimiento de su petición muy poco probable.

- El disgusto es mutuo, guapa, así que aprende a vivir con ello- le contestó el chico ganándose una mirada de enfado.

- Da gusto ver cómo las cosas no cambian aunque te acabes de comprometer a luchar contra el tipo más peligroso de… no sé… probablemente la historia de la Magia- dijo Remus con tonillo de sarcasmo y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos- Te hace sentir bien.

- Eres tan, tan pedante Moony- Sirius abrió la puerta del despacho con cansancio exagerado y le hizo un gesto a Marlenne para que saliese- las damas (o no) primero.

Marlenne le dio un pisotón en el pie antes de empezar a caminar recta como una vara hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la salida. Sirius, sonriendo por su propia gracia, salió detrás de ella con Peter, mucho menos tenso que hacía unos minutos. Remus también salió del despacho, valorando si le compensaba tratar de educar a Sirius en las normas básicas de convivencia mientras él le ignoraba olímpicamente.

Cuando se hubieron quedado solos, Lily miró a James y él le sonrió de forma reconfortante.

- Todo va a salir bien, ya verás- dijo con sencillez, dándose cuenta de lo importante que era para él que ella le creyese.

Ella asintió de forma casi automática, sin convencimiento, y salió también del despacho. James se permitió mirarla mientras se alejaba con su vestido veraniego insinuando sus curvas y la fina línea de sus hombros descubierta por los tirantes. Tras un suspiro un poco frustrado echó a correr para alcanzarla y robarle otra de sus sonrisas.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

El pueblo más cercano a la casa de James no era muy grande, pero tenía cierto encanto: las casitas se apiñaban alrededor de la plaza mayor y de la pequeña iglesia de piedra y los patios estaban rodeados con cercas de madera de colores chillones. Era uno de esos sitios por los que no parecía pasar el tiempo; te lo podías imaginar igual veinte años antes y treinta después sin que los letreros de las tiendas ni las flores de los jardines cambiasen ni un ápice.

Sólo había un pequeño pub, "The Red Lion", pero tenía mucho ambiente; gente de casi todas las edades disfrutaba de una pinta de cerveza mientras echaban una partida al billar o a los dardos, escuchaban música, comentaban las últimas noticias políticas o cotilleaban sobre el coche nuevo de gama alta que se había comprado el farmacéutico.

Encontraron una mesa redonda al fondo del local y Marlenne y Peter se encargaron de ir a buscar las bebidas. Algunas personas, sobre todo chicas jóvenes, se acercaron a saludar a James y a Sirius.

- Hemos pasado muchas tardes de aburrimiento aquí- se excusó James mirando a Lily con expresión de culpabilidad- Y acabas conociendo a gente.

Lily levantó las cejas con suspicacia, como si no se creyese ni una palabra de lo que acababa de decirle, pero fuese demasiado educada como para hacérselo saber. En realidad estaba más celosa de James por tener amigos en el pueblo que por las chicas que le observaban con poco disimulo desde las otras mesas, con ojos grandes y llenos de chiribitas. Si ella entraba en alguno de los pubs del pueblo donde vivía, nadie iba a su mesa a saludarla y a preguntarle qué tal en el internado. Lo más probable es que pensasen que no era ni de allí.

- No me tienes que explicar nada, James. Me parece muy bien que tengas amigos y amigas- dijo dándole un énfasis especial a la última palabra.

James se rascó la cabeza y se echó a reír de forma ruidosa. Se dejó caer en la silla de de su lado y le tironeó suavemente de un mechón de pelo.

- ¿Ahora no vas a intentar hacerme creer que estás celosa, no?

Ella le apartó la mano de un manotazo, sin mirarle. Remus, que se había sentado delante de ellos se reía disimuladamente. Sirius, aún de pie, chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación.

- Hay un día en el que tus colegas se bajan los pantalones y no puedes hacer nada para recuperarles- murmuró en tono lúgubre.

- Espero que algún día te tengas que comer tus frasecitas lapidarias con patatas- le contestó James desviando la atención momentáneamente hacia su amigo- Y espero estar allí para disfrutarlo plenamente.

- Para verte la cara mientas te tragas una a una tus palabras y te retuerces de dolor por la indigestión- añadió Remus con dramatismo.

Sirius alzó una ceja de forma desafiante y Lily se echó a reír.

- ¿Riéndoos de Black? ¿Puedo participar?- Marlenne dejó las jarras de cerveza sobre la mesa y se sentó al lado de Remus. Peter llegó detrás de ella con más cervezas y un bol de frutos secos.

- Me gustaría verte intentándolo- contestó Sirius cogiendo un puñado del bol y metiéndoselo entero en la boca. Luego le dio un largo trago a la cerveza, dejando el vaso casi a la mitad

Lily y Marlenne le miraron con recelo.

- ¿Ahora va a empezar a marcar el terreno?- preguntó la Ravenclaw como si Sirius no pudiese oírla.

- Normalmente se comporta mejor, le puede la presión cuando tenemos invitadas- comentó Remus dándole un sorbo a su cerveza. Sirius, a su lado, bufó para dejar claro que eso era una gran mentira.

- Por apasionante que resulte hablar de Sirius, creo que tenemos cosas más interesantes de las que discutir ¿no? – dijo Lily con tono burlón- ¿No tenéis curiosidad? ¿No estáis nerviosos?- preguntó con los ojos agrandados por la excitación- ¡No tengo ni idea de lo que espera Dumbledore de mí y estoy empezando a ponerme histérica! ¡Y vosotros estáis todos tan tranquilos!

- Tienes razón Lily- la apoyó Marlenne con cara de culpabilidad.

- ¿Vais a ir a Londres la semana que viene?- les preguntó Sirius con otro puñado de frutos secos en la mano.

- Claro- dijo Marlenne, casi a la defensiva.

- Obviamente.

- ¿Y ganáis algo pensando y haciendo predicciones sobre lo que os vais a encontrar?- continuó James con una sonrisa.

Lily le dedicó una mueca de disgusto, no le gustaba nada esa actitud paternalista que estaban tomando los chicos con ella.

- Bueno, ¿calmar los nervios?- dijo Marlenne, dudando. Luego chasqueó la lengua molesta- Supongo que ganar no ganas nada, pero…

- Pues entonces McKinnon, deja de rallarte y de rallarnos y bébete esto- le dijo Sirius poniéndole una pinta de cerveza de delante- Seguro que te hace "adquirir perspectiva".

Marlenne frunció el ceño y hubiese contestado a Sirius si Remus no le hubiese indicado con un gesto amable que lo dejara pasar. La chica suspiró; quizás empezaba a entender que con los Merodeadores simplemente tenías que ceder a veces.

- Yo sólo espero que no nos enseñen a hacer pociones. Odio las pociones- dijo Peter con una cara de preocupación demasiado acusada como para deberse sólo al temor a tener que preparar pociones.

- Venga, Wormtail- James le dio una palmada afectuosa en el hombro- bebe tú también un poco de "perspectiva", seguro que te sienta bien.

Peter asintió y con una sonrisa poco convencida cogió la jarra de cerveza. Cruzó la mirada brevemente con Lily, y ella le sonrió lo más ampliamente que pudo. Sospechaba que a Peter no le funcionaban tampoco los consejos de James y Sirius para soportar la tensión hasta el miércoles.

- Una cosa… ¿Por qué demonios os llamáis con esos motes extraños? ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Wormtail? ¿Moony?- dijo Marlenne mirando a Remus con curiosidad- Siempre os lo he querido preguntar.

- Pues me parece que te vas a tener que quedar con las ganas- le contestó Sirius con indiferencia.

Lily frunció el ceño y sonrió, no era la primera vez que ella se preguntaba de dónde venían los motes de los Merodeadores, y las veces que se lo había preguntado a Remus, él se había mostrado un poco esquivo con el tema, así que lo había dejado pasar. Tenía bastante claro el por qué del mote de Remus, pero los otros tres también eran un misterio para ella.

- Prongs y Padfoot- dijo señalando a James y Sirius alternativamente y encontrándose con la mirada curiosa de Marlenne- Lo de Prongs no tendrá que ver con alguna exnovia ¿no?- preguntó simulando unos cuernecillos con los dedos índices de las manos.

Sirius, Peter y Rems se echaron a reír a carcajadas, pero a James la pregunta no parecía haberle hecho mucha gracia; miraba a Lily con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados. Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Es lo primero que se me ha ocurrido.

- ¿Y lo de Moony? ¿Eres sonámbulo, Remus?- preguntó Marlenne con preocupación.

Los chicos se volvieron a reír.

- De hecho, un poco McKinnon- contestó Sirius muy serio- Si alguna vez te despiertas y te lo encuentras metidito en tu cama, no le grites. Le podría dar un infarto.

Remus miró a su amigo con cansancio y Marlenne exhaló un suspiro de disgusto.

- Si no me decís de dónde vienen aún tengo más ganas de saberlo- dijo con frustración- Seguro que después es todo una tontería de las vuestras y tanto rollo y risita para nada.

- Eso nunca lo sabrás- dijo James alzando las cejas de forma sugerente, Lily chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación- Tú también quieres saberlo, no te hagas la interesante.

- Eso nunca lo sabrás- le contestó Lily imitándole de forma exagerada y provocando las carcajadas de los demás.

Aunque James tenía razón, ahora sentía más curiosidad que nunca por saber de donde venían los motes. Y seguramente era lo que esos cuatro bobos querían, pensó enfadada.

Tras unos cuantos intentos infructuosos más por parte de Marlenne por averiguar el significado de los nombres de los chicos, las cervezas se acabaron y esta vez fueron James y Lily los encargados de ir a buscar provisiones. El chico no quiso dejarla sacar el monedero para pagar, y en el transcurso del forcejeo no pudo obviar que se estaban tocando. Demasiado. Y que le estaba gustando el roce de sus manos. También demasiado. Y que estaban sonriéndose más de lo que era normal, incluso últimamente.

- Cuando tú me invites a tu casa, te dejaré que pagues las cervezas- dijo James, y Lily no supo si era por cómo la estaba mirando, o porque la pinta de cerveza que se había tomado estaba empezando a afectarla, pero no pudo pensar en qué decir. Se limitó a asentir y a sonrojarse como una tonta.

A esa ronda siguió otra, y las cervezas empezaban a obrar su magia de la alegría en ellos. Se reían más, decían más tonterías y cada vez les hacían más gracia. Para cuando Marlenne llegó con la cuarta ronda, Lily supo que no podía beber más: una cerveza más le iba a sentar como un cóctel de Veritaserum. Sentía la "amenaza" de los ojazos y la sonrisa de James cada vez más presentes, acechándola, haciéndole que se le erizase el vello de la nuca. Y con cada trago de cerveza la tentación de dejarse llevar era mayor.

- ¡Me encanta tu pueblo, James!- exclamó Marlenne dejando las jarras en una mesa cada vez más llena de vasos vacíos- ¡He tenido que insistir para que no me invitaran tres tíos!

- McKinnon, mira a tu alrededor y no te emociones- dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza- La proporción de hombres y mujeres es de más o menos diez a uno. Intentarían ligar con Peter si llevase falda.

Marlenne frunció el ceño y parecía a punto de soltarle un puñetazo a Sirius, pero Remus fue más rápido y la rodeó por los hombros con un gesto que les pilló a todos por sorpresa.

- Vamos a bailar, Mar.

Y bajo la mirada atenta y sorprendida de todos, incluso de la propia Marlenne, Remus la llevó con suavidad a la zona del pub donde la gente bailaba.

- No sabía que le gustaba bailar- dijo Lily intentando sonar natural, para romper el silencio extraño que les había dejado la marcha de Remus y Marlenne.

- Ya, obviamente eso es lo que estamos pensando todos- dijo Sirius con una carcajada, Lily le dedicó una mirada de censura, pero dado el nivel de cerveza en sangre no pudo controlar la risa- Wormtail, creo que nos tenemos que perder un rato.

- Sí, eso no estaría mal- dijo James con una sonrisa traviesa, encantado por una vez de que Sirius le leyese el pensamiento.

Lily se puso roja y evitó mirar a James a la cara mientras Peter y Sirius se levantaban entre bromas.

- Eso ha sido muy delicado y sutil- protestó, con la vista puesta en su cerveza intacta- No hacía falta echarles así.

- Ellos querían irse.

Lily suspiró y ladeó la cabeza, incómoda, aunque no tanto como le gustaría. Una parte perversa y mala de ella, la que escapaba a su férreo control, estaba dando botes de alegría ante la perspectiva de quedarse a solas con James.

- Tu madre me ha caído muy bien- dijo Lily, pensando que había pocas cosas más anticlímax que hablar de su madre- Es genial.

- Tú también le has gustado. Como a todo el mundo.

Levantar la vista en ese momento fue un gran error; la mirada de James la atravesó como un rayo de la cabeza a los pies, dejando un rastro de escalofríos difíciles de controlar. Ella podía tener una voluntad de acero, pero él tenía una perseverancia que se abría paso a machetazo limpio hacia lo que quería; directamente y sin pedir disculpas. Y en ese momento James Potter tenía muy claro lo que quería.

- Tengo algo para ti- se concentró en rebuscar en el bolso mientras intentaba dominar las palpitaciones de su corazón y se recordaba, con cada inspiración, por qué no era una buena idea todo lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza en ese momento- Es una tontería- añadió tendiéndole un paquete- Te lo querría haber dado el día de tu cumpleaños "real", pero cayó en esa época en la que me odiabas y no pudo ser.

James cogió el paquete con una pequeña mueca de enfado.

- ¿Piensas seguir echándomelo en cara mucho tiempo? Lo digo por irme preparando.

- Por los siglos de los siglos- contestó Lily con determinación- siempre que me parezca adecuado. Ábrelo, venga.

James le dedicó una última mirada de resentimiento fingido antes de rasgar el papel. Se sorprendió al descubrir un marco sencillo de madera con una fotografía.

- Somos nosotros- dijo riéndose y viendo como su yo fotográfico intentaba pasarle un brazo por encima de los hombros a la Lily de la fotografía, que se resistía entre risas- ¿Es en Nochevieja?

Lily asintió con una sonrisa al ver que James se acordaba de ese día.

- La tenía Pauletta. Se la pedí y pensé en dártela- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Esto es después de que me enviaras esa pajarita cursi a la habitación.

- ¿Cursi?- se defendió el chico- Dijiste que había sido bonito.

- No quería hacerte quedar mal delante de tus amigos- replicó ella de forma evasiva.

- ¡No me puedes llamar cursi después de regalarme un marco con una foto nuestra!

- ¿Te recuerdo lo de la tiara de plástico?

James se echó a reír y dio una palmada en la mesa.

- ¡No te la pusiste para la final de la Copa! Heriste mis sentimientos- se llevó la mano al pecho de forma dramática.

Lily entornó los ojos intentando quitarse de la cabeza lo adorable y sexy que era cuando hacía ese tipo de cosas. Se concentró en respirar, de nuevo, pero no parecía estar funcionando demasiado bien.

- No me hablabas cuando fue la final. Estaba fuera de lugar.

James chasqueó la lengua.

- En serio, deja de poner eso como excusa. Ya huele.

Lily le miró a los ojos fingiéndose contrariada y flagelándose internamente por estar jugando a su juego de flirteo descarado. Debería levantarse, ir al baño o a la barra, alejarse de James. Los dos tenían claro el camino que estaban siguiendo y Lily sabía muy bien que al día siguiente, lejos de la nube de felicidad que le generaba la cerveza, todo aquello no le iba a parecer tan estupendo.

James, estaba demasiado concentrado en sus propios problemas como para darse cuenta de la crisis etílico-existencial que estaba sufriendo Lily a su lado. Su mente seguía un curso de pensamiento muy simple, inclinarse, basarla y lo que surja por el camino. Ni siquiera la concentración extrema que le estaba haciendo falta para decir las chorradas que estaba diciendo conseguían distraerle de su obsesión.

- ¿Me acompañas a fumar un pitillo fuera?

Lily casi pudo visualizar en su cabeza un NO grande de letras rojas, casi pudo oírlo en estéreo, casi se le deslizó hasta la punta de la lengua.

- Sí, claro.

Casi, pero no.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

- Nunca te había visto bailar.

- Nunca me habías visto lo suficientemente borracho para verme bailar.

Marlenne sonrió antes de dar una vuelta sobre sí misma y retornar a los brazos de Remus. Seguía el ritmo de la música con la cabeza de forma exagerada, y ella no podía parar de reírse.

- Pues es una lástima, se nota que llevas el ritmo en las venas.

- Ten un poco de piedad de mí. Mañana, cuando recuerde esto, me voy a querer morir.

- ¿Y por qué me has sacado a bailar, entonces?- preguntó Marlenne con una mirada suspicaz.

- Primero porque creo que hoy he alcanzado mi cupo de oír tonterías de Sirius y de ver como tú tratas de educarle- contestó él con gesto de cansancio.

- ¡No trato de educarle! Sólo…

- Tratas de educarle- la cortó Remus antes de hacerla girar de nuevo- Le pasa a todas las mujeres de entre quince y setenta años. No te preocupes.

Marlenne le miró con incredulidad.

- ¿Y segundo?

- ¿Segundo?- preguntó Remus sin entender

- Tu segundo motivo para sacarme a bailar- explicó Marlenne, frunciendo un poco los labios, como si dudase de si quería oírlo o no.

El chico sonrió.

- Segundo, porque eres mucho, mucho más atractiva tú que Peter con falda.

Marlenne se echó a reír, sin saber que contestar, y entornó los ojos. Remus volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa melancólica, marca registrada de la casa.

En la barra del bar Sirius y Peter hablaban con unas chicas del pueblo encantadas de recibir sus atenciones.

Si Peter no hubiera estado tan concentrado tratando de olvidar que Sarah se había ido con Daniel Thorpe, quizás se hubiera dado cuenta de que Sirius no era el Sirius de siempre. Se reía como el de siempre y hacía las mismas bromas descaradas, pero sus ojos grises denotaban que no sentía ningún interés por lo que estaba haciendo.

Incluso se podría llegar a pensar, si no se le conocía, que aquella noche Sirius Black estaba un poco triste.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

El aire frío y la tranquilidad de la noche eran una sorpresa agradable después del bochorno inadvertido del pub. Lily se cruzó la chaqueta por encima del vestido mientras se apartaba unos metros de la puerta de entrada, cada célula de su cuerpo consciente y alerta de que James estaba a escasos centímetros detrás de ella.

- Se está genial aquí fuera- dijo girándose un poco, intentando parecer tranquila, natural, despreocupada. Como si pudiese respirar con normalidad la atmósfera densa que había entre los dos.

- Lily...

Se asustó al oír su nombre, la queja con la voz rota y cuando iba a preguntar qué pasaba, aún sabiendo la respuesta de antemano, la boca de James la silenció. Tenía los labios fríos por la cerveza y las yemas de sus dedos, enmarcando sus mejillas, ardían.

No se sorprendió; sabía que había muchos peros que ponerle a todo aquello, pero entonces no le preocupaba. Sabía que acabaría echa un lío, preocupada e infeliz observando el techo de su habitación durante días, pero entonces daba igual.

Sin dudarlo, rodeó el cuello de James con los brazos y le obligó a hacer más profundo el beso. Un sonido ronco, de satisfacción, sonó en la garganta de él y sus manos pasaron rápidamente de ser gentiles y delicadas a asirla con ímpetu por la cintura, obligando a sus cuerpos a hacer inexistente la distancia que los separaba. La lengua cálida de James se abrió paso en su boca, llenándola de sensaciones excitantes y placenteras, y dejándoles a ambos cada vez con ganas de más; más besos, más cerca, más piel y más caricias.

Lily se sentía fuera de control, incapaz de detenerse y sin saber (ni querer saberlo) a dónde estaban yendo ni cuántos momentos se estaban saltando. Sólo estaban ella y él, y esa fuerza que amenazaba con romperles a ambos, pero que no podían frenar.

James se apoyó con un ruido seco contra la pared, y la arrastró con él. No dejaron de besarse y sus manos empezaban a explorar el territorio vedado por la ropa. Él susurró su nombre y ella respondió. El mundo empezaba a difuminarse detrás de ellos.

La campanilla de la puerta del pub sonó como un disparo en mitad del silencio, y Lily, asustada, se separó bruscamente de James con el pulso acelerado, los ojos abiertos y los labios hinchados por los besos. Él, apoyado en la pared, acababa de ser despertado con un cubo de agua fría de un magnífico sueño.

- Estáis aquí- oyeron la voz extraña, lejana y casi olvidada de Peter antes de verle, sonriendo incómodo, sabiendo por la expresión de James que acababa de interrumpir algo muy importante- Os estábamos buscando desde hace un rato- se disculpó bajando la mirada- Nos vamos.

Lily, avergonzada y roja, asintió rápidamente y con demasiado énfasis. Aturdida, se apresuró a huir de James y de sus ojos ávidos y entró en el pub delante de un abatido Peter, sin atreverse a mirar atrás.

Apoyado en la pared, James respiraba con dificultad. No sabía si darle un puñetazo a su amigo o matarse a golpes él mismo. Era difícil saber qué hacer con toda la energía que había despertado la cercanía de Lily, su boca y su piel suave y caliente. Se estremeció violentamente.

Se sentía ridículamente abandonado.

* * *

><p>Hola queridas y queridos (si se da el caso)! Cómo estáis? Que tal os están sentando los últimos coletazos del verano estudiantil (y para la parte del hemisferio sur, espero que el invierno os esté dando un poco de tregua)? Yo muy bien, después de mis mini-vacaciones, un poco melancólica, pero nada que el tiempo no cure! Y el trabajo, of course!<p>

Como siempre _**millones de gracias envueltas con papel de celofán rosa**_ por todos vuestros comentarios, entiendo que estando de vacaciones no os apetecía mucho escribirme, así que se agradece el esfuerzo! También un beso grande para todos esos lectores anónimos, desando que os animéis a manifestros! Respuestas a los reviews de los que no tenéis cuenta en el último review del capítulo 10!

Bueno, os prometí sorpresa, y hemos tenido _**sorpresón**_! Lo quiero saber todo: que os ha parecido, si demasiado pronto, o demasiado tarde o que se les ha ido demasiado de las manos (honestamente, dudaba que después de todo lo que se ha ido cociendo entre estos dos, se conformase con un piquito)! Os habéis quedado con ganas de saber qué va a pasar ahora que el plan de Lil ha fallado? Contadme! Y perdonad por que sea un capítulo tan obscenamente largo para las pocas cosas que cuenta!

_**Y Dumbledore**_? Qué os parece su proposición? Cómo será para los chicos la Orden? Empiezan las cosas serias de verdad?

Bueno, gracias a todos y pasadlo bien hasta que nos volvamos a leer! Y como tengo un poco de lío, no me arriesgo a daros una fecha, pero será en menos de cuatro semanas seguro!

Recordad que: _**Dejar review ayuda a que Sirius se vuelva a quitar la camiseta mientras juega a rugby todo manchadito de barro!**_


	12. Cadetes

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni los personajes, ni los lugares, ni ciertas partes de la trama. El saldo de mi cuenta bancaria sigue siendo igual de miserable después de publicar y no creo que mi imagen se revalorice con esto.

_**TILL DEATH DO US PART**_

_Previously, en Till Death Do Us Part: La fiesta de cumpleaños de James y Sirius les reunió a todos en casa de James, donde Lily conoció a Dorea Potter. Después, los chicos se reunieron con Dumbledore y el les invitó a entrar en la Orden. Para digerir las nuevas noticias James propuso hacer una visita al pub del pueblo, donde todos acabaron un pelín achispados. Lily y James se besaron, sin poder resistir ni negar por más tiempo la cantidad de cosas que fluyen entre ellos. Lástima que Peter les interrumpió, dando pista libre a Lily para una huida rápida._

**12. Cadetes**

Soundtrack: _Don't let me down- ELO / Instintos Naturales- La Rabia_

- James, cariño ¿no desayunas nada?

James, concentrado en sus pensamientos, levantó la vista de los cereales. Su madre, recostada en su butaca, le miraba preocupada. Él sonrió de la mejor forma que era capaz.

- He quedado con Sirius dentro de un rato, y seguro que acabamos comiendo algo grasiento en algún antro de los que conoce él.

La señora Potter le siguió mirando con la misma expresión. Le conocía demasiado bien como para no saber cuando estaba mintiendo.

- Tinx me ha dicho que has llamado al doctor Plumerty- dijo observando como su hijo se servía café- No tenías que haberlo hecho.

- Sí tenía que hacerlo. Si no me haces caso a mí, al menos se lo harás a él.

- A mi edad no se hace caso de nadie.

- Porque eres una cabezota y no te dejas ayudar, mamá- protestó James bebiéndose el café de un trago.

- Contra los años ya hay poca ayuda que me pueda servir- replicó rápidamente la mujer.

James se levantó de la mesa y puso los ojos en blanco antes de acercarse a besar en la mejilla a su madre.

- Volveré para cenar. Y pienso hablar con el doctor, así que será mejor que le dejes visitarte.

La señora Potter murmuró algo en tono enfadado, pero acarició la mejilla de su hijo de forma cariñosa.

- Pásatelo bien. E intenta comportarte.

- Sí, lo haré- contestó James de forma automática y forzando una sonrisa.

- Y James… no te preocupes tanto. A ella también le gustas.

James se paró en su camino hacia la puerta y miró a su madre de forma inquisitiva. Dora sorbía su té con ademán despreocupado, sin mirarle. Chasqueó la lengua y se rió. A su madre le encantaba hacer el papel de "madre todopoderosa que todo lo sabe".

- Hasta luego, mamá.

Salió a la calle con la capa abrochada y montó en la escoba. Tenía un camino largo hasta Londres, donde Dumbledore les había citado. Desaparecerse o usar la red Flu sería más rápido y cómodo, pero le apetecía volar.

Le encantaba volar, rápido, entre las nubes, y que el aire frío se le clavase en la piel: le ayudaba a sentirse vivo y lleno de energía. Era una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo.

Volar le ayudaría a centrarse antes de llegar a su primera reunión de la Orden. No podía llegar con la cabeza jodidamente llena de los pensamientos inútiles que no le habían dejado en paz los últimos días. Con un poco de suerte, iría tan rápido que no serían capaz de seguirle.

Que se había enrollado con Lily, perfecto. Que ella se había ido sin decirle nada y sin mirarle siquiera, maravilloso. Que no le había escrito desde entonces ni había dado señales de vida, estupendo. Todo era de puta madre.

Aceleró inclinándose hacia delante, apretando las mandíbulas. Era bueno en muchas cosas, pero controlar su temperamento no era una de ellas.

El piso franco de la Orden estaba en una finca de bloques bajos que había conocido tiempos mejores, en una calle poco transitada de Islington. James había llegado a la puerta indicada, marcada con un tres de latón, y murmuró la contraseña que les había indicado Dumbledore- _pudding de ciruelas_. La puerta se abrió dando paso a un estrecho pasillito sin ventanas y con un papel pintado tan ennegrcido que era imposible adivinar qué dibujo tenía. Al fondo, una puerta entreabierta dejaba escapar luz y ruido de conversaciones.

Había sido el último en llegar, el resto de sus amigos le estaban esperando en el saloncito pequeño en el que desembocaba el pasillo. Estaban sentados en sillas y sillones viejos y desparejados y junto a ellos había algunas caras nuevas y también, para su sorpresa, algunos viejos conocidos.

- ¡Frank, tío!- exclamó estrechando la mano de un hombre moreno y de cara redonda- ¡Cúanto tiempo!

Frank Longbottom había dejado la escuela hacía tres años, pero James le conocía muy bien. Había sido su capitán en el equipo durante dos años, y le sentía un gran respeto por él; sobre todo después de un episodio de casi congelación en las duchas como castigo por faltar repetidamente a los entrenamientos.

- Mucho tiempo- Frank le devolvió la sonrisa y el caluroso apretón de manos- ¿Conoces a mi mujer, Alice?- dijo tomando del brazo a una bruja con rostro en forma de corazón y mirada amable.

James estrechó la mano de la mujer y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Cómo te convenció para casarte con él? Me lo puedes contar, prometo guardarte el secreto.

Alice se echó a reír y se abrazó cariñosamente a Frank, que la miró con adoración antes de hacerle una mueca a James. Remus, Peter y Sirius se acercaron a él acompañados por una chica morena de pelo rizado, muy atractiva, con la que habían estado hablando.

- ¿Qué tal Potter?- le saludó la chica estrechándole la mano.

- Dorcas Meadowes- contestó James con una sonrisa- Qué bueno verte.

- Siempre es bueno verte- puntualizó Sirius lanzándole una mirada a la ex Ravenclaw que podría haber derretido un iceberg.

Dorcas hizo rodar los ojos, cansada y suspiró.

- Remus, no sé que hace un chico como tú siendo amigo de un papanatas como él- dijo señalando con la cabeza a Sirius- Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor- añadió con una sonrisa.

Remus se echó a reír a carcajadas, sin darse cuenta de que Dorcas no le dejaba de mirar.

- ¡Por fin te dignas a llegar!- Marlenne se acercó al grupo de los chicos con el ceño fruncido.

- No empieces a soltar el rollo, McKinnon- le contestó Sirius con un suspiro cansado- Han sido sólo unos minutos.

- Contigo al lado parecen años- le replicó ella en un murmullo, luego meneó la cabeza como para deshacerse de la presencia molesta del chico- Mira, señor tardón, estos son Caradoc Deaborn y Benjy Fenwick- dijo señalando a dos hombres jóvenes que se acercaron hasta ellos. Caradoc era altaricón y moreno, de rostro enjuto; Benjy en cambio, era un hombre guapo, de gestos elegantes y con una barba que parecía cortada con una regla. Ambos, sin embargo, estaban revestidos de una seriedad que era imposible no notar.

Saludó a sus nuevos compañeros, que le recibieron con sonrisas reservadas.

- Creo que se encargan de la protección del gobierno muggle- le murmuró Remus disimuladamente- Algo así les he oído a los gemelos Prewett. Dan ganas de hacerles un saludo militar.

Después del comentario de Remus, James buscó entonces a los gemelos Prewett, Gideon y Fabian, también antiguos compañeros de Gryffindor. Pero al contrario que con Frank, su relación era tan buena. Los gemelos habían sido los dueños del corral de Hogwarts demasiado tiempo como para estar contentos con la llegada arrolladora de los Merodeadores. Con el tiempo habían llegado a respetarse, pero al verlos sentados al lado de Lily, haciéndola reír y poniéndole ojitos, se avivaron un poco las llamas de su vieja rivalidad.

- El señor Potter- dijo con sorna uno de los gemelos al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado; a diferencia de su hermano llevaba una barba roja un tanto descuidada y parecía sonreír mucho más- La última vez que te vi eras pequeño como un taburete, y ¡mírate ahora!- exclamó con exagerada admiración.

James entornó los ojos, pero no se molestó en contestar. Estaba más pendiente de constatar que Lily se había puesto roja y que estaba esquivando su mirada. Frunció el ceño, sin poder evitar una oleada de mal humor.

El otro gemelo se levantó con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara y se acercó a él. Le sacaba casi una cabeza.

- ¿Qué tal?- le dijo estrechándole la mano- Perdona a Fabian, no puede evitar tener regresiones a la adolescencia cuando hay chicas guapas cerca. Y no le culpo-añadió mirando de forma disimulada a Marlenne, que estaba hablando con Frank y Alice, sin darse cuenta de nada- En nuestra época no había chicas así en Hogwarts.

Sirius profirió un mal escondido bufido.

- Gideon, deja de mirar a la chica de Black, se está poniendo celoso- bromeó Fabian levantándose también y acercándose hasta su hermano. Lily le siguió, arrastrando los pies y mirándose los zapatos.

- Qué ocurrente que eres, Prewett- contestó Sirius de forma lacónica- ¿Ahora te vas a meter con mi madre? ¿Me vas a decir cuánto te mide?

- Eh, dejadlo ya- pidió Remus con un gesto de las manos, interrumpiendo la réplica que Fabian estaba a punto de hacer- No estamos ya en la escuela, peleándonos por los mejores asientos de la Sala Común.

Gideon y Fabian intercambiaron una mirada rápida.

- Lupin tiene razón. No podemos andar con estas tonterías a nuestra edad- dijo Gideon con un gesto afirmativo y tendiéndole la mano a Sirius.

Sirius le estrechó la mano de mala gana a los dos gemelos y Remus y Peter le imitaron. James, olvidándose rápidamente de su concurso de testosterona y notando como la tensión empezaba a acumularse en la punta de sus dedos, se acercó a Lily sin darle oportunidad de evitarle.

- ¿Me vas a saludar, o algo?- le murmuró, intentando no sonar enfadado- He estado esperando que me escribas toda la semana.

Lily levantó la vista y James notó un pinchazo de culpabilidad por ser tan cortante; estaba roja y parecía no estar pasándolo muy bien.

- He estado ocupada- contestó ella en voz baja, frunciendo el ceño y bajando de nuevo la mirada- Perdona. Tú tampoco me has escrito- replicó a la defensiva.

James se revolvió el pelo, notando como la culpabilidad se tornaba rápidamente impaciencia y se tragó un suspiro de frustración. Aunque después de cómo se habían dado las cosas, después del beso y del silencio posterior, no podía decir que estuviese sorprendido por la reacción de la chica. Inspiró intentando calmarse.

- Sólo digo que creo que tendríamos que hablar. Tú siempre quieres hablar, de todo. Y darle mi vueltas a las cosas. Bien, creo que la ocasión lo merece.

Lily le lanzó una mirada ofendida y él sonrió de forma inocente.

- No creo que _ahora mismo_ sea el momento de hablar de nada.

- ¿Y entonces cuando? ¿Dentro de un mes? No tenías tantas ganas de pasar de mí el otro día en el pub.

Ella le miró irritada de nuevo, y con un golpe de cabeza lleno de orgullo se alejó de él para unirse a Marlenne, que estaba hablando con los gemelos. James gruñó, enfadado con Lilly, con él y con el mundo en general.

- Ni un puto comentario- le advirtió a Sirius cuando se juntó con sus amigos.

- Vale, entonces sólo te daremos un aplauso por hacerlo tan bien.

James hubiese contestado a Sirius, pero la entrada de un nuevo miembro en la ya concurrida salita le obligó a guardarse sus insultos para más tarde. El recién llegado era un hombre de mediana edad, de mandíbula fuerte, pelo ralo y gesto adusto. Una pierna de palo completaba ese cuadro tan poco tentador. No hacía falta ser un experto en fisonomías para saber que ese hombre tenía el mismo sentido del humor que una bolsa de piedras. Avanzó con paso irregular hasta el centro y dio una palmada para captar la atención de los asistentes, cosa que no era necesaria, todo el mundo se había callado al ver a Alastor Moody.

- Bien, bien, señoritas. Bienvenidas. Espero que ya hayáis cotilleado todo lo que teníais que cotillear. Ahora empiezan las cosas serias, el mundo real. Así que os aconsejo que saquéis el coraje y el esfuerzo que se supone que tenéis, o pronto acabaréis teniendo una hermosa cita con algún encapuchado… Y queridas, los mortífagos no aceptan un no por respuesta.

- No intentes asustar a los nuevos Moody- exclamó Alice con una voz dulce- Hace lo mismo el primer día de curso en la academia de aurores, es su discurso de bienvenida- le dijo en un susurro a Peter, que parecía estar más tenso que los junquillos de una escoba de carreras.

- Es un poco paranoico y exagerado, pero es el mejor- secundó Frank también en un susurro.

- Sabe como impresionar al público- murmuró Peter, forzando una sonrisa. James se rió disimuladamente y le dio un codazo.

- Dumbledore no ha podido venir a dar la bienvenida a los nuevos cadetes- siguió diciendo Alastor Moddy con voz de burla, sin hacer caso del comentario de Alice- Pero aún así hoy acabaremos rápido con vosotros. Ahora mismo sois tan inútiles como un gusarajo con una varita, así que lo primero que os hace falta son unas clases para mantener a salvo vuestros preciosos traseros.

- O no tan preciosos- murmuró Fabian mirando a los Merodeadores, su hermano le dio un codazo para que se callase, pero sonreía.

- Vamos Moody, no les des tantos ánimos a los chicos o no van a volver- dijo con sarcasmo Dorcas- Lily y James se enfrentaron a aquellos mortífagos en Hogsmeade, algo que nunca hubiese hecho un gusarajo. Yo lo vi.

- Y tienen suerte de seguir con la cabeza encima de los hombros- sentenció el hombre frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Lily, que dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa- Primera lección, señorita. Antes de atacar a un rival más fuerte y más numeroso que tú, asegúrate que tienes refuerzos.

Lily asintió repetidamente con la cabeza, roja hasta el nacimiento del pelo. Marlenne le dio un apretón cariñoso en el brazo.

- Vendréis aquí a recibir algunas lecciones que os daremos entre todos, pero no perdáis de vista ni por un segundo que esto no es la escuela. Esto es la guerra, y os prepararemos para luchar.

- Y morir- añadió Sirius alzando las cejas con prepotencia dramática y haciendo reír a sus amigos.

Moody le lanzó un mirada cargada de censura.

- Señor Black, su "ingenio" se lo deja a partir de ahora en la entrada, o estaré encantado de sacárselo a patadas con mi pierna buena.

Sirius sonrió de forma desafiante, aceptando con deportividad la derrota, ajeno a las risas mal controladas de los demás.

Moody les acabó de dar unas últimas indicaciones sobre su entrenamiento y cuándo se llevaría a cabo, y después todos los miembros les dieron cuatro pinceladas difusas sobre las actividades de la Orden.

- Bueno, muchachos, si decidís seguir adelante con esto, nos vemos dentro de muy poco. Hasta entonces, vigilad y sed cautos, los espías de Voldemort tienen ojos y orejas en todas partes- Peter en un acto reflejo se dio la vuelta para comprobar que no había nadie acechándole- Los demás, tenemos reunión.

- ¿Y no nos deberíamos quedar nosotros en la reunión?- preguntó James con los brazos en jarra, sintiéndose como un niño de primero al que no le dejan jugar a Quidditch.

- Aún no- dijo secamente Moody antes de desaparecer de la sala sin despedirse y dar más explicaciones. Los Merodeadores intercambiaran muecas de fastidio; la acción tendría que esperar.

- Esperad a crecer un poco, Potter- dijo Fabian en un susurro y dándole un golpe a James en el hombro, Gideon y Caradoc se echaron a reír y siguieron al pintoresco Moody fuera de la sala.

Sirius le enseñó su dedo corazón a las espaldas de sus nuevos compañeros. Remus le dio un manotazo y se ganó una mueca de enfado.

- Eres muy maduro- le dijo mientras se preparaban para marcharse.

- Tanto como ellos- se defendió Sirius.

- No les hagáis caso- dijo Alice con una sonrisa amble mientras les acompañaba a la salida- Todos están muy contentos de teneros aquí.

- Rezuman felicidad- dijo Remus sarcástico, arrancándole una sonrisa a Marlenne y a Lily, que habían estado calladas desde la aparición en escena del que ya era conocido como uno de los mejores aurores que el Ministerio había tenido jamás.

- Sí, sobre todo los Prewett- añadió Peter, Sirius le secundó con un bufido expresivo, dando a entender que él estaba tan contento de tener que estar con los gemelos como ellos con él- están exultantes.

Alice le dio una palmada de ánimo a Peter y le sonrió de forma comprensiva.

- Son un poco pesados, pero tienen un corazón de oro. Y nos hacen reír, lo que no es muy fácil últimamente- hizo una mueca triste y meneó la cabeza- ¡Bueno! ¡Ánimos! A lo mejor yo os doy alguna clasecilla sobre encantamientos de camuflaje, ¡son mi especialidad!

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

- Moody es un crack; se tiene la fama ganada a pulso. Lo tiene todo clarísimo.

Marlenne hizo una mueca de desacuerdo al escuchar las palabras entusiastas de James. Trazaba dibujos sobre el cristal de la jarra de cerveza de mantequilla que Tom, el camarero del "Caldero Chorreante" les acababa de servir. Habían decidido ir a tomar algo después de su primer contacto con la Orden, para intercambiar primeras impresiones.

- También tiene una incipiente manía persecutoria, por lo que he oído.

- A mí no me hace falta haber oído nada- dijo Peter con los ojos muy abiertos- Está claro que el tipo está como una regadera.

- Eso no le resta ni un poco del título de ser el puto amo- concordó Sirius con James, haciendo equilibrios sobre dos patas de su silla. Le guiñó un ojo a Marlenne, ella respondió con un gesto de disgusto- Aunque piense que somos retrasados.

- No tardará en darse cuenta de que no es así- dijo James con gesto orgulloso, dándole un trago a la cerveza- Estoy deseando vérmelas con los Prewett. No creo que entonces se rían tanto.

- Los Prewett no son unos cualquiera, James- Remus sonrió con una mezcla de indulgencia y cansancio- Eran muy buenos en la escuela.

Sus amigos le miraron como si no se pudiesen creer lo que acababan de oír, él levantó los hombros con resignación.

- A mí tampoco me caen demasiado bien, pero que tenían talento es innegable.

- Innegable…- murmuró Sirius indignado- Eres un pedante de mierda, Moony… ¿Y tú qué, Lily?

Lily, que hasta ese momento había estado distraída con sus propios pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza como si la acabasen de despertar.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó, casi a la defensiva y poniéndose roja. Todos la estaban mirando.

- Que qué piensas de todo… No me digas que Moody ha hecho que te pongas triste- bromeó Sirius con voz de falsete- ¿Es la primera vez que te riñen?

Lily entornó los ojos fingiendo indiferencia. En realidad se sentía un poco culpable; debería estar reflexionando sobre el consejo de Moody y todas las cosas difíciles de digerir y asimilar que le habían contado esa tarde. Cosas serias, de la guerra, de Voldemort, de batallas. Pero no estaba pensando en nada de eso; lo que entonces la tenía profundamente preocupada era el asunto de James. Del beso de James más concretamente. Y eso era a partes iguales incomprensible y lamentable.

- Creo que…- empezó a decir, frunciendo el ceño e intentando averiguar lo que pensaba. Tarea un poco difícil cuando el noventa por ciento de tu capacidad estaba ocupada analizando conversaciones en susurros y flashes de bocas y brazos entrelazándose - No lo sé. No creo nada aún- dijo dándose por vencida con un suspiro, no podía pensar con claridad. Se levantó con decisión, forzando una sonrisa- Me voy a marchar ya, he quedado con mi madre para ir a comprar.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Marlenne con preocupación.

Lily se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando como una loca e intentó sonreír con naturalidad.

- Sí. Sólo algo cansada- contestó. Se despidió con la mano y se apresuró a salir del pub, dejando atrás unas cuantas miradas suspicaces y rogando con los ojos cerrados para evitar que pasara lo inevitable.

- ¡Lily!- dijo la voz de "lo inevitable".

Si estaba tan agotada mentalmente era en parte debido a anticipar ese momento. Y pese a los múltiples ensayos que habían tenido lugar en su cabeza los últimos días, seguía sin tener una frase decente que decirle. Pero daba igual; él no tenía intenciones de querer darle ni un minuto más para poner a prueba su paciencia.

Tomó aire y se giró.

- Vamos a otro sitio James.

Dentro del pub, Marlenne miraba a los chicos con el gesto contrito. Peter se interesó de repente por el posavasos de su cerveza bajo la mirada inquisitiva de la chica.

- Y nadie me piensa contar que ha pasado aquí ¿no?

- Nope- dijo Sirius con sencillez, reemprendiendo sus actividades como equilibrista para disgusto de la Ravenclaw.

- Son cosas de ellos dos- intentó disculparse Remus con una sonrisa.

- Cosas de ellos dos que vosotros tres sí sabéis- murmuró ella, reclinándose en el asiento y exhalando un suspiro contrariado.

- En vez de mirarnos a nosotros con esos ojos grandes y llorosos, deberías preguntarle a Lily. Que es la que se supone que es tu amiga- Sirius sonrió de forma condescendiente.

Remus le dio una patada en la silla haciendo que su amigo perdiese el equilibrio y casi se cayese al suelo. Sirius se echó a reír, contento de ser el centro del conflicto.

- Llegas a sondear los límites de lo insoportable- le dijo Remus con acritud- No le hagas caso Marlenne. Es subnormal.

- Ya lo sé- contestó la chica con una sonrisa más débil de lo que pretendía, se apartó un mechón de pelo rebelde de la cara- Da igual. En realidad es verdad que son sus cosas. Y tampoco hace falta ser un lince para imaginarse de qué se trata- acabó lanzándole una mirada afilada a Sirius, que la recibió con una nueva sonrisa.

- Entonces puedes intentarlo.

- No te aguanto.

- Gracias.

- Voy a por unos cacahuetes- les interrumpió Peter levantándose con un gesto torpe del taburete- Me muero de hambre.

- Siempre te mueres de hambre- bromeó Remus.

- ¡Los nervios me dan hambre!- protestó el chico, defendiéndose de las burlas de sus amigos.

- ¡Vigila, no te comas a nadie mientras esperas!- exclamó Sirius mientras el chico se alejaba, Peter le hizo un gesto tímido con la mano para que le dejase en paz- ¿Y ahora qué demonios te preocupa?- le espetó a Marlenne, que estaba mirándole con el ceño fruncido, otra vez.

- Te pasas mucho con Pettigrew. No es que sea algo nuevo, porque te pasas con todo el mundo, pero se supone que él es de "tus amigos"- dijo entrecomillando con los dedos.

Sirius bufó y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Y ahora pretendes decirme como tengo que hablarle a Peter?- preguntó con desdén- ¿No puedes dejar de criticar nada?

- Tú me has preguntado- se defendió Marlenne

- Mar, Sirius y Peter siempre se hablan así- explicó Remus con tono conciliador- No hay malas intenciones. Estoy seguro de que Peter se lo toma bien.

- Y además de toda la mierda diplomática que ha dicho Remus, debo añadir… ¿Y a ti qué coño te importa?

Marlenne se levantó de la silla con un gesto rápido y cogió su bolso de un tirón, sin olvidarse de dejarle claro a Sirius con una mueca lo que pensaba de él.

- Sabes Black, si no estuviese segura que donde se tiene el cerebro tu tienes una hamburguesa, diría que te sientes un poquitín amenazado por mí- le susurró en tono cortante- Nos vemos, Remus- el chico empezó a disculparse, pero ella le interrumpió con un gesto de la mano- Decidle adiós a Pettigrew de mi parte.

Sirius se recostó con desenvoltura en su silla, observando con satisfacción como Marlenne salía del pub con pasos rápidos. Remus apoyó la cabeza entre las manos, masajeándose las sienes.

- La tienes en el bote, Moony.

El chico levantó la mirada, cargada de reproche e incomprensión.

- Algún día me tendrás que contar por qué cojones quieres que te odie. Tío, ¡esto ya es demasiado hasta para ti! Y deja de intentar suavizarlo todo con bromitas sobre ella y yo, porque los dos sabemos que no va de eso.

Sirius alzó las cejas con insolencia y apuró la cerveza de un trago.

- No sé de qué me hablas.

- ¡Cómeme la po…!- exclamó Remus casi perdiendo los estribos y dándole otra patada a la silla de su amigo, que se estaba riendo otra vez. Suspiró- Sirius, deja de ser un subnormal con Marlenne. Es mi amiga, y va a ser tu compañera. Deberías de tratar mejor a la persona que puede que tenga que salvarte el culo algún día. Por el bien de todos.

Sirius gruñó y se levantó de la mesa, intentando aparentar con bastante éxito lo mucho que le resbalaban las palabras de Remus.

- Lo pensaré- dijo con un tono desapasionado, que quería denotar a todas luces que no pensaba ni dedicarle un minuto de su tiempo a hacerlo- Voy a mear.

No obstante, solo en la mesa y esperando una nueva ronda, Remus tuvo la sensación de que quizás había conseguido arañar un poco la gruesa capa de indiferencia de Sirius.

O quizás la que lo había conseguido había sido Marlenne y su esfuerzo para aguantarse las lágrimas hasta estar fuera del pub.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Lily observaba con silencio irritado a las parejas que aprovechaban las últimas horas de sol para pasear en barca por el riachuelo. Su felicidad y sus muestras de cariño no eran en absoluto el escenario apropiado para hablar con James, pero él había insistido en acercarse a Regent's Park.

Le miró de reojo; él también miraba a las parejas, pero parecía no albergar el mismo odio injustificado que Lily. En la mano sostenía la que ya era su segunda Coca- Cola de la tarde. La primera se la había tomado en su corto e incómodo camino desde el supermercado indio donde se habían aparecido hasta el banco donde se habían sentado. A un metro el uno del otro.

- Creo que por la pinta que tiene todo esto no me va a gustar lo que me vas a decir- dijo James tras unos segundos de silencio, con un suspiro resignado- Aunque lo de que hayas estado una semana entera sin escribirme también me ha puesto sobre la pista.

- Ya te lo he dicho antes, tú tampoco me has escrito.

- Creo que el que desaparece después de besarte como si le estuviera persiguiendo un enjambre de doxys hambrientos es a quien le toca escribir.

Lily hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero pensó que era mejor no seguir discutiendo sobre a quién le tocaba decir algo. A fin de cuentas, lo importante no era eso.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó James inclinándose hacia ella con las cejas enarcadas- ¿Cuál es el veredicto, señorita Evans? ¿Estabas borracha? ¿Estabas triste? ¿Te confundiste de persona?

Ella le miró con irritación.

- Deja de comportarte como si te hubiese ofendido de la peor de las maneras posibles, no te he puesto ninguna de esas excusas. Y deja de… ¡empujarme!

- ¿De empujarte?

- De hacerme hablar de cosas de las que no quiero hablar.

James suspiró y se reclinó en el banco. Ella le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba intentando no ponerse a gritar.

- Creo que tengo derecho a pedirte que hablemos.

- Y yo creo que tengo derecho a pedirte que dejes de ser tan susceptible conmigo, me siento como si estuviese dando pasos en falso continuamente.

Él asintió sin mirarla directamente. Lily cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes con las manos. No iba a ser fácil. Menos cuando su cuerpo reaccionaba de maneras estúpidas al estar tan cerca de él; el pulso acelerado, el vello de los brazos erizado y su mente recordando continuamente lo bien que se había sentido al tenerle cerca la última vez.

- La verdad es qué no sé qué decirte, James. Llevo toda la semana pensando en lo que pasó el día de la fiesta, y… no sé… No sé que es lo que quieres que te diga.

James alzó las cejas con gesto de sorpresa.

- Bueno, para empezar me gustaría saber por qué pasó lo que pasó. O cuál es tu teoría para explicarlo.

Lily cambió de postura en el banco, muy incómoda.

- Pues pasó porque llevábamos tonteando toda la noche, y bueno, porque hay algo… algo entre nosotros- dijo poniéndose roja en la última parte.

- ¿Que nos gustamos?- preguntó James con una sonrisa que consiguió hacer que sus mejillas se sonrojaran aún más.

- Puede- contestó frunciendo el ceño y bajando la mirada. Se sentía indefensa bajo la atención de esos ojos brillantes.

- Pero…- dijo él, sin perder la sonrisa y haciendo un gesto con la mano para que siguiera. Lily sintió un pinchazo de enfado al verle aparentemente tan cómodo con esa conversación.

- Pero nada, ya está, supongo- contestó ella, sabiendo que llegaban a la parte difícil.

- ¿Ya está? Eso significa que no cambia nada.

- Significa que no quiero que cambie nada.

James volvió a inspirar con fuerza y se inclinó hacia delante. Miraba los barquitos del lago con desinterés. Lily, en cambio, se miraba los zapatos como si fuesen la cosa más extraordinaria que había visto en su vida. Estaba esperando los gritos ofendidos de él, pero no llegaban.

- ¿Ni siquiera te lo has planteado? ¿Qué pudiésemos funcionar?

Levantó la vista y le miró, sorprendida por la tranquilidad de su tono. Él seguía con la mirada fija en el riachuelo.

- Sí, claro que me lo he planteado.

- ¿Y?- preguntó él con una sonrisa resignada y girando la cabeza para mirarla directamente. Su cuerpo volvió a responder con una descarga de calor.

- No lo sé, James. No creo que estemos preparados para algo así… Mira todos los dramas que hemos vivido en pocos meses y lo que nos ha costado llegar a donde estamos. Creo que llevarlo al siguiente nivel puede acabar en catástrofe; y tal y como son las cosas, con la Orden y demás…

- Y no tienes ganas de intentarlo- la interrumpió él, como si quisiese que dejase de hablar porque cada una de sus explicaciones se clavaba como un alfiler en su pecho.

Se miraron. Lily se mordía el labio, nerviosa. No sabía como iba a reaccionar, no sabía si James estaba esperando a que ella acabase para lanzarle uno a uno todos los reproches que había acumulado durante esa semana, o si iba a dejar de hablar con ella como ya había hecho después de la pelea con Snape. Ninguna de esas posibilidades le gustaba.

- Vale, Lily. Lo que quieras- James se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer sobre el banco.

- ¿Cómo que lo que quiera?- preguntó ella, sin entender.

- Que no te puedo obligar a intentarlo si no quieres. Aunque yo piense que "llevarlo al siguiente nivel" sería apoteósico- dijo imitando la misma expresión que ella había utilizado hacía unos minutos- Pero dejaré de "empujarte".

Lily le miró con el ceño fruncido y un gesto de desconfianza que no intentó ocultar.

- ¿Dejarás de empujarme?

- Por ahora- dijo James riéndose de su cara de incredulidad- Te lo prometo.

Lily se reclinó en el banco y cruzó los brazos; casi prefería los gritos y el melodrama, era para lo que se había preparado. Ese James calmado, maduro y que sonreía como si supiese algo que ella no sabía era algo que no sabía manejar y que francamente, no se esperaba. Una parte de ella se sentía un poco decepcionada por la casi falta total de pasión que había habido en esa respuesta.

- ¿Apoteósico?- preguntó tras unos segundos de silencio, bajo las atentas miradas de reojo de James.

- Mucho mejor que el beso de la otra noche- contestó él con una sonrisa traviesa- si cambias de idea, a lo mejor puedes comprobarlo.

Lily no pudo evitar ponerse roja hasta el nacimiento del pelo al recordar con nitidez algunos detalles del mencionado beso. Consideró para sus adentros que era bastante difícil de superar. No pudo contestar porque la sonrisa de James le había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

Ciertamente ese comentario podría entrar en la categoría de inadecuado, pero se abstuvo de someter su vergüenza a un escrutinio aún mayor. No le gustaba nada la sensación de haber perdido la batuta en su relación con James.

O mejor dicho, en su no relación.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Su primera lección tuvo lugar cuatro días después, en el mismo piso franco de Islington, pero con muchos menos asistentes; sólo Dorcas Meadowes y un hombre que no había estado en su primera reunión y que se presentó como Edgar Bones. A James le cayó bien inmediatamente; no muy alto, pero fuerte, de unos cuarenta años y con una mirada franca y directa que no escondía el carácter del propietario.

- Dumbledore dice que sois alumnos excepcionales, así que espero mucho de vosotros- dijo el mago después de estrechar sus manos- Vamos a ponernos un poco más cómodos aquí… ¿Dorcas?

La chica asintió y ambos movieron sus varitas hacia los extremos opuestos del saloncito donde habían estado el primer día; las paredes y el techo empezaron a retroceder para dar paso a una amplia estancia.

- Empezaremos con lo básico; desarmar, aturdir, petrificar…- anunció Dorcas con una sonrisa.

- A ver qué tal os han enseñado… ¿Quiénes se ofrecen para una demostración?- preguntó Edgar con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa desafiante.

Sirius dio un paso al frente con las manos en los bolsillos y su perpetuo halo de no preocuparse por nada.

-¡Venga Marlenne!- exclamó Dorcas dando un pequeño empujón a la chica, antes de que James se ofreciese también voluntario- Demuéstrales a todos estos Gryffindor cómo nos las gastamos en Ravenclaw.

Los chicos empezaron a abuchear a Dorcas ante la provocación; pero Lily, valorando su solidaridad femenina por encima del orgullo de su casa en esa ocasión, animó a Marlenne cuando se dirigió con pasos vacilantes hasta Sirius.

- No te haré daño- murmuró el chico con mirándola de arriba abajo- O no demasiado.

Marlenne enarcó las cejas y se alejó unos metros, mucho más decidida y azuzada por las palabras arrogantes de su compañero. Ambos se pusieron en posición de duelo.

- Muy bien- dijo Edgar satisfecho- A la de tres, Sirius intenta aturdirla y tú Marlenne intenta repeler y contraatacar… y no seáis demasiado bestias, no quiero acabar en San Mungo. Uno, dos… ¡tres!

- _¡Desmaius!_

- _¡Desvaium! ¡Expulso!_

El potente rayo de luz que provocó el hechizo de Sirius se rompió en cientos de haces a pocos metros de Marlenne, que pudo desviarlo y mandar volando por los aires al chico en unas décimas de segundo. Sirius, aterrizó de costado con un fuerte golpe seco; Marlenne seguía apuntándole con la varita.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!- Edgar se acercó Sirius, que ya se estaba poniendo de pie con una cara mucho menos divertida que hacía unos segundos- ¿Qué le has hecho a la chica para que te trate así?

Sirius, sacudiéndose el polvo del suelo (y un poco el orgullo), sonrió de forma torcida. Marlenne bajó la varita y apartó la vista de él con un gesto altivo.

- Muy bien, ¿alguien me dice que ha hecho mal Sirius?- preguntó Dorcas sin poder esconder una sonrisa orgullosa.

- ¿Hacer enfadar a quien no debe?- aventuró Peter, que miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a la Ravenclaw, como si temiese ser el siguiente en salir por los aires. Todos se rieron, incluido Sirius.

- Subestimarla- dijo Remus intercambiando una mirada cómplice con Marlenne, que se relajó visiblemente y le sonrió.

- Exacto, Remus. Nunca prejuzguéis a vuestros adversarios- Edgar puso los brazos en jarra y miró a Marlenne con una sonrisa- Por cierto, impresionante, Marlenne. Eres digna hija de tus padres.

La chica se sonrojó y murmuró un tímido "gracias". Sirius, a su lado, entorno los ojos.

- No me volverá a pasar, descuida- le dijo en un susurro.

Marlenne le miró de arriba abajo, como antes había hecho él, y sonrió.

- Deberías ir aprendiendo que la boca es lo más castigado, Black- dijo con prepotencia exagerada.

Dorcas y Lily aplaudieron el comentario de Marlenne mientras los chicos, hermanados por el sentimiento del orgullo masculino herido, se mantuvieron callados. Edgar y Dorcas les indicaron que se colocaran por parejas para seguir practicando, haciendo énfasis en que se abstuvieran de romperse mutuamente alguna extremidad. Les corrigieron para ayudarles a ser más rápidos y menos académicos con algunos de los hechizos más comunes.

- A fin de cuentas, a un mortífago no le va a importar mucho si giráis la varita con la floritura adecuada o sois un poco más chapuceros- les dijo Edgar poniendo una mano reconfortante sobre el hombro de Peter, que tenía problemas para seguir el ritmo de Remus.

Poco más de una hora después, bastante más cansados y un poco magullados, Dorcas y Edgar decidieron que ya habían tenido suficiente y les dejaron marcharse después de acordar su siguiente reunión.

- Ha estado muy bien ¿no?- James se acercó a Lily antes de salir del piso franco, eran las primeras palabras que intercambiaban después de su conversación en Regent's Park.

- Lo que más me ha gustado ha sido la parte de Sirius cayendo de culo- contestó Lily en un susurro- Le está bien empleado.

- Te he oído, señora estirada- dijo Sirius detrás de ella- No sé si te crees que tú te caes con gracia y elegancia querida, pero por si acaso, déjame decirte que no es así.

- Por lo menos lo hago con menos público- contestó Lily con una sonrisa- ¿No, Mar?

- ¿Eh?- Marlenne respondió a la pregunta de Lily aturdida, no había estado escuchándoles.

Con una mirada rápida James se dio cuenta de lo que había tenido distraída a la Ravenclaw; Dorcas y Remus, aún en la sala, se estaban riendo de algo, y Dorcas sujetaba cariñosamente el brazo de su amigo.

- Que has tenido mucha suerte antes, McKinnon- dijo Sirius, que también se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba mirando Marlenne y sonreía con satisfacción- que no acertarías a un mortífago a diez pasos ni aunque te fuese la vida en ello.

Marlenne iba a replicar, pero Edgar Bones se anticipó.

- En mi época éramos lo suficientemente caballeros para aceptar cuando una chica nos hacía morder el polvo.

A todos les hizo mucha gracia ese último comentario, incluso a Sirius.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Las siguientes lecciones fueron igual de intensas, y pese a que no aprendieron muchas cosas nuevas, los miembros de la Orden les dieron una nueva perspectiva práctica para todo aquello que sabían. Nociones de camuflaje con Alice, protección de maleficios con Benjy Fenwick, persecución y distracción con los gemelos, rastros de magia con Emmeline Vance (una bruja en la treintena, de porte elegante, a la que no habían conocido el primer día); todo mezclado con consejos y algunas broncas de sus compañeros.

Volvieron a ver a Dumbledore una vez, pero apenas pudieron hablar con el director; los miembros de la Orden tenían reunión de urgencia después de un nuevo ataque de un gigante en un pueblo costero de Gales. Todos se preguntaban, con distintos grados de preocupación, miedo y ansias, cuando llegaría su turno de hacer misiones y de aparecer en las reuniones con cicatrices de guerra.

Cicatrices como las que exhibía Moody y que aquella calurosa tarde de mediados de agosto brillaban perladas de sudor. Ese día el veterano auror les había citado para que aprendieran "algo de vital importancia", según ponía en su carta.

- ¿Y Remus?- preguntó Lily al ver entrar a los chicos. Ella y Marlenne estaban esperándoles en el ya familiar saloncito.

- Con Dorcas- murmuró Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa dirigida a Marlenne, que no tuvo casi hacer esfuerzos para ignorarle. A pesar de que Sirius había rebajado la carga de bromas malintencionadas hacia la Ravenclaw, el resultado final seguía siendo desfavorable.

- Está en casa, no se encuentra muy bien- contestó James alzando las cejas con un gesto elocuente.

Lily asintió, recordando que la noche anterior había comenzado la luna llena.

- ¿Y el casco?- preguntó rápidamente para cambiar de tema, señalando el casco negro que llevaba James en las manos.

- Hemos venido en la moto de Sirius. Ya funciona… y vuela- dijo James mirando a Marlenne casi con cara de disculpas, la chica se encogió de hombros en gesto de derrota- Y también se hace invisible. La verdad es que está bien.

- ¿Está bien?- dijo Sirius con tono ofendido- James, es la mejor máquina de la Commonwealth, no blasfemes. Es rápida, silenciosa, cómoda y mucho más bonita que muchas mujeres.

- Vamos hombre, lo que me faltaba por oír- la Ravenclaw negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Te sientes aludida?- Sirius sonrió de forma exageradamente sensual y a Marlenne se le hicieron más chiquititos los ojos- No me refería a ti, cuando no hablas eres bastante mona.

- Eres insoportable- contestó la chica, sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco- Espero que no tardes en pegártela con tu mierda de trasto.

Alastor Moody entró en la habitación con su andar renqueante y enérgico.

- Si habéis acabado con la cháchara, podríamos empezar a ocuparnos de temas un poco menos importantes- dijo en su habitual tono cortante- Formad una fila delante de mí.

No se lo hicieron repetir dos veces, en silencio y rápidamente los cinco formaron una fila delante del auror.

- Lo que os voy a enseñar hoy es magia avanzada y compleja; aún no lo habéis aprendido en la escuela y de todas formas daría igual: muchos magos creciditos son incapaces de usarla- Moody inspiró y les miró detenidamente, Lily juraría que todos habían dejado de respirar presas de la anticipación; se podía oír el silencio en el cuarto polvoriento- Vais a aprender a conjurar un Patronus.

- De puta madre- dijo Sirius sonriendo satisfecho y chocando la mano con James y Peter- por fin empezamos a jugar en la liga de los mayores.

- Black, no me obligues a lavarte la boca con un estropajo; te falta pelo en la cara como para usar esas expresiones.

Sirius se tomó la reprimenda con su sonrisa estoica habitual; Lily empezaba a pensar que provocaba a Alastor porque en realidad le gustaba que el avezado auror le echase la bronca. Una de esas cosas raras de chicos en busca de una figura paterna.

- Los Patronus, como sin duda ya sabéis- dijo en un tono que daba a entender que dudaba que lo supieran- son un escudo contra los dementores. Pero además, los miembros de la orden usamos nuestros Patronus para comunicarnos entre nosotros, por eso es muy importante que aprendáis; la red Flu y el correo normal no son seguros. Supongo que ninguno de vosotros sabe conjurar uno.

Lily miró a sus amigos y vio como todos negaban con la cabeza. Se mordió el labio, indecisa.

- Yo si sé… creo- dijo con una vocecilla tímida. Se arrepintió cuando todos la miraron como si hubiese dicho que era capaz de lamerse el codo.

- ¿Qué significa exactamente "creo"?- preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa condescendiente- ¿No sabes lo que es un Patronus?

- Sé perfectamente lo que es un Patronus, Sirius- contestó ella molesta- Lo que pasa es que nunca he hecho uno delante de un dementor- explicó mirando a Moody- Así en frío sí me salen, pero no sé si…

- Tranquila- la cortó Moody con un gesto impaciente- Enséñanos lo que sepas. Y Black, o te callas, o te callo.

Lily carraspeó y cuadró los hombros, intentando olvidarse de que todos la estaban mirando.

- _¡Expecto Patronum!_

De su varita salió una vaharada de humo plateado que se materializó en la figura de una cierva de cuello largo. El animal permaneció a su lado unos instantes y luego empezó a caminar hacia James, que muy sorprendido levantó la mano para tocarla, provocando que la imagen se fragmentara en mil puntos brillantes que desaparecieron.

- ¡Qué bonita!- exclamó Marlenne con entusiasmo.

- Un ciervo…- murmuró Peter con los ojos abiertos.

Sirius empezó a reírse a carcajadas y James miraba a Lily como si no acabase de creerse lo que había visto. Al encontrarse sus miradas, James sonrió como si le hubiesen dicho que había ganado la lotería.

Ella parpadeó y cruzó los brazos, desconcertada por las reacciones de sus amigos.

- Un Patronus completo. ¿Puedo preguntar dónde has aprendido?- preguntó Moody con suspicacia, sin hacer caso de las risas de los chicos.

- Sola. Siempre me han dado pánico los dementores y… no es que haya visto nunca uno… - se esforzó por sonar lo más natural posible, pero estaba segura de que Moody sabía que mentía. La verdad es que no podía decirle que había aprendido con Snape, un futuro mortífago, en el sótano de su casa y cuando aún eran menores. Al menos, la parte de que la aterrorizaban los dementores sí era cierta.

- ¿Aprendiste a hacer un Patronus porque te dan miedo los dementores?- preguntó Peter extrañado- Pero si no salen de Azkaban casi nunca.

Lily suspiró y bajó la vista avergonzada. Cambió el peso de pierna y se rascó la cabeza.

- Por si acaso- no podía admitir delante de tanta gente que uno de sus mayores miedos era que un dementor se la llevase por hacer magia ilegal durante las vacaciones. Sabía que sonaba (y era) estúpido, pero ella se sentía mucho mejor desde que sabía defenderse de esas horribles criaturas.

- Sea como sea, Lily. Muy bien hecho- dijo Moody sin dejar de mirarla con cierto recelo- Podrás ayudar al resto y te enseñaré a hacer que tu Patronus hable- y enseguida les dio a todos las instrucciones básicas para hacer el hechizo.

Marlenne la felicitó con entusiasmo antes de ponerse a trabajar en producir su propio Patronus, y Sirius la miró de una manera extraña, sin dejar de sonreír como si supiese muchas cosas que ella no sabía, haciendo que se le erizase el vello de la nuca.

- Sólo para que quede claro- dijo James unos minutos después, ya había conseguido producir una bola de humo plateado bastante densa y Lily se había acercado a ayudarle- ¿Tu Patronus es una cierva?

- Sí- contestó Lily extrañada. James asintió muy complacido- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, que me encantan los ciervos. ¿Y a ti?

- ¿Los ciervos? Están bien, son bonitos- contestó ella extrañada- Nunca he pensado mucho en ello. Me salió un ciervo y me pareció bien- _como a Severus_, añadió mentalmente.

- ¿Sabes que los Patronus suelen tomar la forma de la persona que quieres? Algo que te recuerde a esa persona, vamos- insistió James, su sonrisa se iba ensanchando a la vez que el desconcierto de ella crecía- Por lo del pensamiento feliz; tu pensamiento feliz suele ser la persona a la que quieres.

- No lo sabía. Pero no conozco a nadie que se parezca a un ciervo.

- Ah- James volvió a intentar conjurar el Patronus, consiguiendo esta vez una nube compacta- Es curioso.

Lily frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

- Me estoy perdiendo algo ¿verdad?

- El único que se está perdiendo algo es el señor licántropo- dijo Moody acercándose hasta ellos con brusquedad y corrigiendo de un manotazo la manera de sujetar la varita de James- Decidle que cuando deje de aullar a la luna venga a verme para recuperar la lección.

Lily se tapó la boca ahogando una exclamación; James, Peter y Sirius eran un catálogo de expresiones de angustia, sorpresa y enfado. Por último, casi a cámara lenta, los cuatro miraron a Marlenne, que se había quedado blanca; su Patronus informe se deshizo cuando la varita se le cayó al suelo.

Sirius hizo el ademán de acercarse, pero la chica dio un paso atrás. Su rostro se iba llenando de comprensión mientras algunas piezas del rompecabezas que hasta ese momento no sabía que existía empezaron a encajar.

- ¿Todos lo sabíais?- murmuró, la acusación implícita en cada sílaba.

* * *

><p>Holas gente! ¿Cómo habéis estado últimamente? ¿Qué tal la vuelta al instituto o a la universidad? ¿Tenemos controlada la depresión post-verano? Y para aquellos en el hemisferio del sur ¿Empezáis a tener buen tiempo?<p>

Mi vida como siempre, nada nuevo, salvo un resfriado perpetuo, culpa del aire acondicionado. Se me ha olvidado como suena mi verdadera voz…

Pero ocupándonos en lo importante… ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Un final de montaña rusa… Ya era hora de que la pobre Marlenne se enterase, creo yo. ¿O no? ¿Vosotros qué pensáis? ¿Y Lily y James? ¿Y Sirius siendo pesadísimo? ¿Qué va a pasar aquí? Lo sabremos muy pronto (en tres semanas como muchísimo, lo prometo!)

_Como siempre y siendo pesada__**, muchas gracias**_ porañadirme a favoritos o por ponerme en alerts, _**sois lo más**_. Pero sobre todo gracias por **vuestros fantásticos reviews**. Y, como siempre, tenéis respuesta a vuestros rr desde _logoff _y los que no aceptáis mp en el último rr de este capítulo.

Un beso enorme chicas y puede que algún chico, gracias de nuevo por hacerme tan feliz, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo y recordad que: _**Si dejas review es probable que James te enseñe a hacer un patronus y lo que surja.**_


	13. When reality strikes

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni los personajes, ni los lugares, ni ciertas partes de la trama. El saldo de mi cuenta bancaria sigue siendo igual de miserable después de publicar y no creo que mi imagen se revalorice con esto.

_**TILL DEATH DO US PART**_

_Previously, en Till Death Do Us Part: Nuestros protagonistas han empezado a entrenarse para la Orden del Fénix, donde han conocido mucha gente nueva y se han reencontrado con viejos compañeros. Lily y James hablaron de la "situación post-beso", para descontento del Merodeador, la pelirroja no está en el momento de intentar nada. Marlenne se vengó de Sirius demostrándole que uno no se mete con una McKinnon y sale impune, pero la felicidad de la Ravenclaw duró poco cuando Alastor Moody reveló el "pequeño" secreto de Remus delante de todos._

**13. When reality strikes**

Soundtrack: _Aerosmith- Dream On_

La terraza de la heladería del señor Florean Fortescue estaba llena de clientes que disfrutaban de sus deliciosos helados bajo las sombrillas de colorines que les protegían del sol. Lily, Mary y Sarah habían quedado para pasar la mañana juntas y comprar los libros y todo el material que necesitaban para afrontar su último curso en Hogwarts. Además estaban de celebración, Lily había recibido esa misma mañana buenas noticias.

- Premio Anual, Lily. Te lo dije- dijo Mary negando con la cabeza, sin poder esconder un cierto orgullo- Es una pena que Violet no haya podido venir para celebrarlo.

- No la veo desde hace mucho- comentó Lily- Tampoco vino a la fiesta de cumpleaños.

- Debe estar muy ocupada con los preparativos de la boda- Sarah sorbió pensativa su batido de fresa- Está un poco rara.

- Normal que esté rara. Se va a casar y tiene diecisiete años. Yo estaría planeando mi huída- dijo Mary riéndose.

- Pero tú eres diferente, Mary. Violet lleva pensando en su boda desde que le salieron los dientes- contestó Sarah- No sé. Yo creo que le pasa algo.

- Bueno, como muy tarde sabremos algo el uno de septiembre, en el expreso- Lily suspiró y hundió la cuchara en su helado de piña y frambuesa- Qué pena me da.

- ¿Volver a la escuela?- preguntó Sarah con una sonrisa.

- Volver por última vez. Ser mayor. Tener que llevar la chapa de Premio Anual y que todo el mundo piense que soy una persona madura en la que confiar.

Mary hizo rodar los ojos con gesto cansado.

- Lily, eres una persona en la que confiar, créetelo de una vez y deja de llorar en los rincones. Nadie te pide que salves el mundo.

- Bueno, a no ser que tú quieras- añadió Sarah riéndose- Ya sabes, esas cosas que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre, como atacar mortífagos y tal.

- Sois las peores amigas de la historia- se quejó la pelirroja en tono lúgubre- Aquí se necesita un poco de comprensión y solidaridad- dijo señalándose a sí misma.

- Pídesela a tu compañero de "Premio Anual". Seguro que está encantado de darte unos abrazos y lo que surja- dijo Mary alzando las cejas con gesto malicioso.

Lily protestó y se metió la cuchara en la boca. En la carta de Dumbledore que había recibido esa mañana, con la chapa, también se le comunicaba quien iba a ser su compañero; ni más ni menos que James Potter. Para empezar y siendo objetivos, la decisión de Dumbledore era rara y cuestionable; para seguir y siendo menos objetivos, a Lily no le venía nada bien que James fuese su compañero. Tantas horas juntos, tantas reuniones solos…

No era buena idea.

Les había contado a sus amigas lo que había pasado en la fiesta de cumpleaños de James, rebajando un poco la intensidad del beso y convirtiéndolo en poco más que un piquito inocente. Sarah y Mary no habían dejado de torturarla desde entonces.

- Creo que deberías salir con él, a ver qué tal- volvió a repetir Sarah por millonésima vez esa mañana- Es buen chico, divertido y haría cualquier cosa por ti. Literalmente.

- Y cuando nos peleamos tiemblan los cimientos del castillo, Sarah. No digo que no tengas razón, pero creo que no funcionaría. Es lo mejor para los dos- dijo Lily con aplomo, auto-convenciéndose ella misma con sus razonamientos.

- De buenos propósitos está pavimentado el camino al infierno- citó Mary de forma distraída, ganándose una mirada de enfado de la pelirroja- Bueno chicas, yo me tengo que ir. Ceno con Max y mis padres y tengo que prepararme mentalmente.

- Joder Mary, y tú hablabas de fugarte…- dijo Sarah riéndose.

La chica hizo un gesto para que la dejase en paz a la vez que se levantaba.

- Son cosas de mi padre y de Max. Quieren conocerse de manera oficial; parece que el "Papá, mamá, este es Max, el chico con el que me veo" no les ha valido a ninguno de los dos. Hace falta hacer algo que la misma reina Isabel aceptaría; no me sorprendería que contratasen lacayos para hacer las presentaciones en la entrada del salón.

Lily y Sarah se rieron de la ocurrencia de su amiga y Sarah se levantó también.

- Yo también me marcho. He quedado con Daniel para comprar una escoba nueva- dijo con una sonrisa brillante.

- Las cosas van bien, entonces- Lily sonrió al ver a su amiga tan contenta.

- Viento en popa y a toda vela. El otro día nos encontramos a Simmons y King en "Las Tres Escobas" y Daniel les dijo que estábamos saliendo. Así que supongo que estamos saliendo- se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia, pero Lily podía ver lo feliz que le había hecho esa declaración de intenciones de Thorpe.

- Vaya conflicto de intereses, Beckett- murmuró Mary en tono de broma- espero por tu propio bien que no perdamos contra Ravenclaw este año. Por no hablar de que enterarse así de que estás saliendo con alguien es un poco "cutre".

Cuando Mary y Sarah se hubieron marchado, picándose mútuamente, Lily miró el reloj y pidió a Florean otra ración de helado. Estaba a gusto allí, y en poco más de dos horas tenía que ir a Islington a uno de sus entrenamientos, así que tampoco tenía tiempo de hacer nada más. Sacó su libro nuevo de encantamientos y se puso a hojearlo distraídamente.

- Hola Lily.

Levantó la vista protegiéndose del sol con una mano, Marlenne le sonreía apoyada en la silla de enfrente.

- ¡Marlenne! ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No me dijiste que hoy no te iba bien venir?

La chica se encogió de hombros y se sentó.

- No estoy de muy buen humor, no me apetecía fastidiaros la mañana- dijo con una sonrisa triste- Pero también tenía que comprar los libros. He visto desde la librería que Sarah y Mary se iban y…

- Claro- Lily puso una de sus manos sobre las de su amiga, para hacerle saber que no hacían falta más explicaciones- Siéntate, anda. ¿Cómo estás?

La Ravenclaw suspiró y Lily revivió la escena que habían vivido hacía sólo un par de días en el piso franco de la Orden, cuando Moody había desvelado el secreto de Remus. Marlenne había murmurado algo sobre encontrarse mal como excusa y había salido corriendo del piso.

Lily había ido detrás de ella. Se pasó el resto de la tarde en la casa de su amiga, explicándole la historia de la licantropía de Remus y cómo había llegado ella a saberlo. Marlenne había estado callada y circunspecta, salvo cuando le había hecho alguna pregunta; Lily pensaba que estaba mucho más dolida que asustada o sorprendida, pero aquel día no quería hablar y ella no tenía intenciones de presionarla.

- Vino James a verme ayer. Estaba preocupado- explicó Marlenne tras pedir un batido de avellana- No me apetecía hablar con él, pero le dije que no pensaba contárselo a nadie.

- También estaba preocupado por ti, Mar. Todos lo estábamos- la consoló Lily recordando las caras de los tres Merodeadores al ver a Marlenne tan afectada.

La chica se encogió de hombros y miró a Lily a los ojos.

- Realmente no sé porqué me lo tomé así. Es lógico que Remus quiera mantener el secreto… pero…

- Pero te gustaría que te lo hubiera contado- acabó Lily.

Asintió y se miró las manos.

- Sé que parece una chorrada, pero pensaba que nos habíamos acercado últimamente. Que éramos muy amigos… y ahora resulta que todos sabíais lo suyo, menos yo. Apuesto que todo el mundo en la Orden lo sabía- acabó con una mezcla de tristeza y resentimiento.

- Dumbledore se lo debió contar, y Moody pensó que todos lo sabíamos.

- Sorpresa, sorpresa- dijo Marlenne fingiendo alegría. Luego se quedó callada unos segundos, reflexionando- No sé si quiero verle. A Remus. Es como si fuera otra persona, de repente. Estoy muy cabreada y sé que no es para tanto, pero sigo estándolo- suspiró- Tengo la sensación que soy el último mono.

- Lo siento- murmuró Lily con sinceridad- Nadie quería que te sintieses así. Y estoy segura de que Remus se muere de ganas por hablar contigo.

La chica hizo una mueca, como si dudase que eso fuese verdad y suspiró de nuevo.

- Es igual, Lily. Ya veremos esta tarde, no quiero pensar en ello más- sacudió la cabeza y se esforzó por sonreír- Mientras, podrías contarme algo de James y de por qué estáis tan raros últimamente, aunque tengo un par de teorías plausibles.

- ¿Teorías?

- A ver, ¿quién besó a quién y luego dio calabazas?

Lily entornó los ojos y se metió una cucharada cargada de helado en la boca.

- No empieces tú también, por favor.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Mientras, en una pequeña habitación mal iluminada, Remus se recuperaba postrado en la cama de sus heridas de la luna llena acompañado por James y Sirius, que habían ido a visitarle y a contarle que su gran secreto ya no era tan "secreto". En una mesita, cerca de la cama, descansaban los restos de una merienda preparada con cariño y ávidamente devorada.

- Tu madre hace el mejor plump-cake del mundo, Remus- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa satisfecha- lo echaré de menos cuando se vayan.

- ¿Se mudan al final?- preguntó James.

- La empresa de mi tío en Cork va bien, y puede dar trabajo a mi padre. Y a mi madre le irá bien cambiar de aires.

James asintió.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Te irás?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

- No, mi sitio está aquí, con vosotros, por mucho que mi madre no lo entienda. No sé dónde coño viviré, pero me quedo.

- Siempre habrá sitio en mi camita para ti, Rem- Rem- dijo Sirius con voz melosa.

Se acercó a Remus e intentó besarle en la frente, Remus empezó a darle puñetazos para defenderse, pero acabó tosiendo y sujetándose las costillas, a la vez que insultaba a Sirius.

- No creo que estés en condiciones de ir hoy ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

- No, James. Estoy hecho mierda, pero tengo que hablar con Marlenne.

James ladeó la cabeza, no estaba de acuerdo con las intenciones de Remus; su amigo estaba débil, magullado y tenía una costilla en proceso de curación. Pero entendía que quisiese, o que necesitase, dejar la cama para ir a hablar con Marlenne. Si se hubiese tratado de Lily, él hubiese ido con la pierna colgando a darle explicaciones.

Sirius, sentado a los pies de la cama de su amigo y jugando con una pelota de plástico, resopló disgustado.

- La verdad es que Moody se cubrió de gloria. El tipo es el mejor auror del mundo, pero tiene la misma inteligencia emocional que un gnomo de jardín.

- Dumbledore me dijo que tenía que revelar mi condición a los miembros de la Orden, lo cual es comprensible, por temas de seguridad. Y me preguntó si vosotros lo sabíais… Le dije que faltaba Marlenne, pero que quería esperar a decírselo. Moody no debió quedarse con la copla, simplemente- se encogió de hombros, pero James estaba seguro de que no estaba tan tranquilo como les quería hacer ver- Supongo que era cuestión de tiempo que pasase algo así.

- McKinnon flipó bastante- comentó James para romper el silencio incómodo que se había apoderado de la pequeña habitación- Pero es buena tía, no dirá nada.

- No es eso lo que más me preocupa- Remus cerró los ojos y cambió de posición en la cama, aguantando el dolor- No creo que tenga muchas ganas de verme. Y no sé qué pensará de todo esto.

- Prongs podría darte unos consejillos sobre como manejar ese tipo de situaciones- Sirius se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza y sonrió con maldad- Según él, se morreó con Lily, pero ella sigue actuando como si no quisiese tocarle ni con una pértiga.

- Eres un ser humano despreciable. Lo sabes ¿no?- James atacó a su amigo tirándole el casco de la moto- Morirás solo.

- Pero al menos habré follado.

- James se está comportando como un hombre adulto con Lily, capaz de controlarse y respetar a la otra persona- Remus se apoyó en la almohada y miró a Sirius de forma inquisitiva- Sé que es un concepto extremadamente complicado como para que llegues a rozar levemente su significado, pero deberías respetarlo.

Sirius alzó las cejas de forma teatral y soltó una risotada.

- Vaya mariconada Moony.

- Estoy con el retrasado emocional- dijo James señalando a Sirius con el pulgar- Me has hecho sonar como un auténtico nenaza-oledor-de-margaritas.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

- Claro, porque estas camisetas que habéis hecho no son una mariconada- dijo señalando alternativamente las camisetas negras que llevaban James y Sirius. En el pecho exhibían una garra de fénix dorada y en la espalda se podía leer "Prongs" y "Padfoot" respectivamente, con grandes letras ornamentadas- Son de lo más viriles.

James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas ofendidas.

- Son las camisetas de los cadetes de la Orden- replicó James como si Remus acabase de decir que su hijo era feo- Hemos hecho una para cada uno. Pero creo que no te la mereces.

- Ajá. Creo que me moriré si me quedo sin la mía- Remus, pese a esforzarse por mantener un semblante serio, no pudo evitar que las comisuras de los labios se le curvasen en una pequeña sonrisa.

- Déjale, Prongs. Éste camina un palmo por encima del suelo, con sus poemas de William Blake y sus novelas de Thomas Hardy y James Joyce- bromeó Sirius con un tonillo agudo- Te puede citar cualquier obra de Shakespeare… ¿Cómo quieres que lleve una camiseta tan mundana y con tan poca clase? ¿Qué iban a pensar de él?

James se echó a reír y chocó la mano con Sirius. Remus exhaló un suspiro.

- ¿Sabéis? Ambos sois seres humanos despreciables- dijo molesto, pero no tardó en unirse a las carcajadas de sus amigos- Y tú además eres Premio Anual, James. Todos esperan que seas un ejemplo… no un capullo.

James se encogió de hombros y se apoyó en la pared cubierta de papel pintado desgastado.

- Dumbledore tiene bastante claro que soy un inmaduro, irresponsable, irreverente y todas las "ies" que se te puedan ocurrir, y aún así me ha dado el puesto. Algo habré hecho bien.

- ¿A quién te has tirado?- preguntó Sirius con interés fingido- Sabemos que a Evans no, pero a alguien te tienes que haber pasado por la piedra.

- Subnormal.

- Tienes razón-rectificó Sirius, y la sonrisa la delató antes de asestar su golpe final- Nadie aceptaría un polvo contigo como soborno.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Marlenne y Lily habían decidido dar un paseo para poder hablar con tranquilidad; o mejor dicho, para que Marlenne pudiese sonsacarle a Lily todo tipo de detalles jugosos sobre la noche en el pub sin temor a ser interrumpida.

- Entonces _ahora_ te gusta James.

- Bueno, es un poco más complicado que eso- murmuró Lily con impaciencia frunciendo el ceño- ¿Y qué quieres decir con ese ahora?

- En Navidad te morreaste con Simmons- explicó su amiga enumerando con los dedos- Luego te gustaba Max y luego ya no. Y _ahora_ te gusta James.

- Dicho así, no suena muy bien.

Marlenne se echó a reír y Lily frunció el ceño aún más mientras cruzaban una calle en obras y se ganaban unos cuantos cumplidos audaces y sin gusto, que fueron debidamente ignorados.

- Estaba intentando sintetizar la información.

- Mar, no estamos hablando de las guerras contra los goblins, sino de mi puñetera vida, no hace falta sintetizar. Además, esa información no es relevante.

Marlenne hizo un gesto de disculpa con las manos sin perder la sonrisa y suspiró.

- Está bien, empecemos de nuevo. Te gusta James, os besasteis, piensas en él, etcétera, etcétera… y ¿no quieres estar con él?

- Exacto- Lily asintió con vehemencia- Mejor dicho, no debo estar con él.

- Entenderás que no es muy comprensible.

- Es perfectamente comprensible.

Marlenne miró a sus amigas con las cejas alzadas y los labios apretados, como guardándose sus opiniones al respecto. Lily hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- James es genial, divertido, me cuida… y no hace daño que sea guapo- Marlenne inclinó la cabeza para mostrarse de acuerdo con su opinión- Pero tiene mil cosillas, y yo tengo otras mil, que hace que cuando las cosas se tuercen montemos dramones de destrucción masiva… Y así no se puede tener una relación sana.

- O sea, que estamos ante un caso de profecía autocumplida. Saldrá mal porque piensas que va a salir mal.

Lily miró a su amiga con irritación.

- Es lógico pensar que muy bien no saldría, ¡no me fastidies Marlenne! ¡Estuvo tres meses sin hablarme porque no deje que Severus y él se matasen!

- Cierto es que no llevasteis muy bien el asunto- concedió Marlenne con una risa que tampoco gustó a su amiga- Pero supongo que habréis aprendido la lección.

- ¿Te paga, o algo? Para que hables tan bien de él, digo- Lily cruzó los brazos indignada y ralentizó el paso; quedaban pocos minutos para la reunión.

Marlenne la miró de forma afilada.

- Lily, sólo quería darte mi opinión. Puede que estés un poco obcecada con Potter, ¿no crees?

- No creo- murmuró la pelirroja con obstinación, mirándose la punta de los zapatos- Y si me obceco un poco, a lo mejor es buena idea.

Marlenne suspiró antes de mirar con discreción si había alguien cerca del desértico callejón donde se encontraban, luego le hizo un gesto a Lily y se desaparecieron. Al momento, estaban en el portal desvencijado que llevaba al piso franco. Fabian Prewett les había contado que habían conseguido ahuyentar los dos punkies que ocupaban el edificio con unos cuantos encantamientos modificadores de la memoria; ahora vivían en la soleada Florida en algún tipo de comuna anarquista y habían cambiado las camisetas de Pink Floyd por camisas floreadas.

- Da igual, no hablemos del tema- dijo la Ravenclaw mientras recorrían el pasillo que llevaba al salón, tras dar la contraseña- ¿Crees que hoy tendré alguna excusa para hechizar a Black? No me vendría mal un poco de canalización de rabia.

- Por mi, señorita McKinnon, puede reducirlo a fino polvo y luego repartirlo por las cuatro esquinas de Inglaterra- contestó la voz grave y rasposa de Moody, sorprendiendo a las chicas al entrar al salón- Y haga lo mismo con el cabeza hueca de Potter.

Lily y Marlenne se quedaron con la boca abierta ante el espectáculo que las esperaba. James y Sirius, en medio de la sala, llenos de polvo y con la mirada baja eran observados con dureza por Moody, que a juzgar por lo rojo que se había puesto, había estado gritando hasta hacía un momento. Sentados en un sillón de cojines rajados, Benjy y Dorcas parecían preocupados. De pie y a su lado, los gemelos Prewett exhibían una expresión similar, aunque a Lily no se le escapó un cierto destello divertido en los ojos. Remus, con el ceño fruncido y más pálido que una vela, y Peter, que estaba sudando, compartían un sillón de orejas de cuero raído.

- Pasad, pasad, todavía no ha llegado lo mejor del espectáculo- dijo Fabian haciéndole un gesto a las chicas- Habéis llegado justo antes del clímax.

El auror le hizo un gesto al joven para que dejase de bromear. Lily pensó que a ella le hubiera bastado ese gesto para echarse a llorar.

- Esto no es ningún choteo, caballeros. Evans, McKinnon, pasen y dejen que las ponga en antecedentes- Lily y Marlenne no tardaron en obedecer y se acercaron al sofá donde estaban Benjy y Dorcas- Aquí, sus "inteligentes" compañeros se han dedicado a pasearse con una motocicleta mágica a doscientas millas por hora, sin ningún propósito específico, llamando la atención de vete a saber cuántos muggles y por supuesto, de tres mortífagos que sin duda les estaban vigilando- Moody señalaba a James y a Sirius como si desease perforar el aire que los separaba y clavarles su dedo acusador en el pecho- ¡Y si tenían alguna duda respecto a vosotros, ahora ya la deben de tener más que despejada después de que les estrellaseis un coche a cara descubierta y a plena luz del día sin dudar ni un puñetero segundo!

Lily pensó que el silencio en el que se quedaron todos en ese momento, mirando de reojo a los chicos, era mucho peor que los gritos de Alastor Moody. Era incapaz de aguantarle la mirada a nadie en ese momento; se le había formado un nudo de angustia en el estómago. James, Sirius y mortífagos. Ella también tenía ganas de gritarles para librarse de esa preocupación opresiva que amenazaba con hacerla temblar de pies a cabeza.

- No nos íbamos a quedar quietos esperando a que nos friesen- murmuró James alzando la vista con las cejas enarcadas- Esos mortífagos no venían a invitarnos a un té con pastas, casi lo puedo asegurar.

Sirius escondió una risa a su lado. Lily se dio cuenta de como unos metros delante de ellas Remus buscaba tímidamente la mirada de Marlenne, pero la chica observaba el suelo con terquedad.

- Os parecerá gracioso, chicos, pero si el Ministerio se entera (y es probable que se entere) puede que os castiguen- dijo Benjy con su delicado y estudiado acento- Es una violación del "Código Internacional del Secreto de la Magia".

- Por no mencionar que a los mortífagos no les va a hacer mucha gracia que unos mocosos hayan tumbado a tres de ellos- añadió Gideon con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Perdona, con lo de mocoso ¿a quién te refieres?- preguntó Sirius mirando directamente a Gideon de forma desafiante.

James le tiró de la chaqueta para que se calmase y Fabian le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su hermano para llamarle al orden. Lily tenía ganas de levantarse y darle una bofetada a Sirius y otra a James, aunque no tenía muy claro si era por su insolencia o porque no se podía creer que fuesen tan temerarios e irresponsables.

- A mí ya me habían visto en Hogsmeade, con Lily- dijo James mirando a Moody - No creo que les pillase de nuevas. Ya tenía asumido que podían estar vigilándome.

- Entonces explicadme por qué demonios os esforzáis en ser tan imbéciles- Moody se acercó a los chicos y les obligó a mirarle a los ojos- ¿Os divierte? ¿Sabéis que os podían haber seguido hasta aquí?

- No nos han seguido- se defendió Sirius.

- ¿Y eso como lo sabes?

- ¡Porque, que yo sepa, estamos vivos, joder!- Sirius estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y cada vez media menos sus ya de por sí poco medidas palabras- Nadie nos siguió, nos aseguramos. No somos tan subnormales.

El auror clavó sus ojos pequeños y vivos sobre la mirada desafiante de Sirius y frunció el ceño.

- Si no os tomáis en serio a vosotros mismos, no esperéis que vuestros compañeros lo hagan. Lo que habéis hecho es una gilipollez, no una hazaña. Arriesgarse, exponerse sin motivo…

- Alastor- Frank Longbottom entró en el salón acompañado de su esposa Alice, ambos con el semblante serio y las capas oscuras de los aurores del ministerio manchadas de polvo del viaje- ¿Podemos hablar un segundo en privado?

- Estoy ocupado- contestó Moody con acritud- con la instrucción de los "brillantes alumnos".

- Es urgente, me envía Dumbledore- replicó Frank frunciendo el ceño- Y ellos no tienen cara de necesitar más lecciones hoy.

Moody inspiró, irritado por ser interrumpido, y sin dejar de mirar de forma amenazante a Sirius y a James. Tras unos breves segundos de reflexión, salió con Frank de la habitación.

Alice se acercó a los chicos y les puso una mano reconfortante sobre el brazo.

- ¿Os encontráis bien?- preguntó con preocupación- Dumbledore nos lo ha contado antes de venir hacia aquí ¿Alguna herida?- los chicos negaron con la cabeza y ella les dio un apretón cariñosos- Espero que Moody no os haya asustado demasiado; tiene razón en lo que dice, pero es tan comprensivo como esta pared- dijo dando unos golpes sobre la pintura desconchada del cuarto.

Sirius y James suspiraron y se acercaron a Remus y Peter, que también les dieron unas cuantas palmadas de consuelo. Sirius se sentó en el suelo con la cabeza entre las manos y James permaneció de pie, con gesto concentrado. Lily cruzó una mirada rápida con él y la angustia de su estómago, que empezaba a interpretar como preocupación, se tensó aún más. Le faltaba bastante poco para ir hacia él y empezarle a gritar.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Alice?- preguntó Dorcas, hablando por primera vez en toda la tarde.

Alice se mordió el labio e inspiró.

- Un ataque. Han volado por los aires una casa y han matado a un matrimonio; la hija está en San Mungo, muy grave. Es alumna de Hogwarts. El apellido es Reedham.

- ¿Abbie? ¿Abbie Reedham?- exclamó Lily nerviosa- Es una Gryffindor, no volvió después de Navidad a la escuela.

- Sí- Alice hizo una mueca, afectada por la noticia- La madre se casó con un muggle y era una defensora incansable del fin de la oligarquía y la igualdad de derechos entre magos… Estaba amenazada.

- Mierda- murmuró Sirius.

- Joder, Abbie- Remus se masajeó las sienes, de repente su cansancio y su palidez eran mucho más visibles, como si las malas noticias le hubiesen quitado el último resquicio de fuerzas que poseía- sólo tiene catorce años.

Lily notó como una lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla. Sin darse cuenta se había puesto a llorar. Se secó con rapidez, intentando evitar que nadie la viese, pero no podía parar; su cuerpo era incapaz de tolerar toda esa tensión. A su lado, Marlenne sollozó suavemente y Gideon le apretó el hombro de forma cariñosa.

- Chicos, si os queréis ir a casa…- empezó a Decir Dorcas, mirándoles con preocupación.

- No, Meadowes- Moody, con la capa de viaje puesta, entró en la sala con su paso desacompasado- Se vienen conmigo. Ya es hora de que vean su primera Marca Tenebrosa. A lo mejor así empiezan a entender de qué va la novela.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

James sintió como la sangre se le helaba en las venas al ver la horrorosa calavera verde con la serpiente saliéndole de la boca. Parecía reírse de todos ellos, con su brillo verde fantasmagórico, colocada cómodamente sobre los escombros de lo que había sido una casa adosada de ladrillo rojo. La estructura de madera quedaba a la vista, como un esqueleto destrozado. Alrededor, aurores y trabajadores del ministerio atendían a los enfermos, desmemorizaban a los muggles e intentaban recomponer todo ese desastre. Lo peor, sin embargo, era el ruido: los lloros de los niños asustados, los gritos de indignación de los padres que no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando, los hechizos de los trabajadores. Por ganas, se hubiese tapado las orejas con las manos.

Moody les había hecho aparecerse a unos metros del bullicio, donde pudieran ver sin ser casi vistos, un par de calles más allá de donde habían vivido los Reedham. La agitación era tal que nadie pareció reparar en el grupo de seis jóvenes con caras contritas y el hombre con la pata de palo.

- Desolador ¿verdad?- Moody tenía los brazos en jarra y el mentón tenso- Apuesto a que Avery ha estado aquí, al hijo de puta le encanta el drama. Las explosiones son su especialidad.

James tomó aire, intentando que su expresión fuese ilegible y lo más serena posible. Frank y Alice, que se habían unido al resto de aurores, hicieron desaparecer la Marca Tenebrosa y se adentraron en las lastimosas ruinas de la casa de los Reedham.

- Van a buscar pistas, aunque seguramente, como siempre, saquemos poco en claro… Muchas sospechas, mucha desconfianza, pero ningún hilo consistente del que tirar- Moody gruñó y les miró con gesto adusto- Tengo que ir a trabajar, no os quedéis mucho por aquí o tendremos que dar explicaciones. Black, Potter… que no se vuelva a repetir, o estaréis también a prueba en la Orden.

El auror se alejó sin más despedidas, dejando a los seis chicos sintiéndose pequeños, miserables y desconcertados observando el caos que se había formado a pocos metros de ellos. Marlenne y Lily se habían dado la mano y tenían los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar.

- ¿Volvemos?- murmuró Peter, con la vista gacha.

- Wormy, no nos va a pasar nada- Sirius miró a su amigo, con un atisbo de decepción en su tono.

- Peter tiene razón. Ya no hacemos nada aquí- contradijo James a su amigo, y le hizo un gesto discreto con la cabeza señalando a Marlenne y Lily- Volvamos a Londres.

Lily se giró y le miró directamente, por primera vez aquella tarde. James sintió como algo se agitaba en la boca del estómago y tragó saliva.

- Yo me voy a casa- su voz era apenas audible, pero James pudo sentir perfectamente la tristeza y la decepción que transmitía.

- Yo también- dijo Marlenne dándole un último apretón a Lily antes de soltarle la mano y compartir una sonrisa de consuelo.

- Te acompaño, Mar- dijo Remus.

La chica frunció el ceño y miró al licántropo unos segundos, como si estuviese estudiando la mejor manera de declinar el ofrecimiento. Finalmente asintió y echó a andar lentamente sin despedirse. Remus la alcanzó tras una breve carrera y ambos desaparecieron en una calle lateral.

Lily les siguió con la mirada aún cuando ya se habían ido.

- ¿Estás segura de que te quieres ir a casa? Podríamos ir a dar un paseo- sugirió James con gesto preocupado por lo ausente que parecía Lily.

- ¿En moto?- Lily clavó sus ojos verdes y acusadores en los de James, y luego miró a Sirius de reojo, que le devolvió la mirada con insolencia- Creo que ya he tenido suficientes emociones por hoy. Me marcho.

Se dio la vuelta y pasó por delante de ellos, sin mirarles, camino del mismo lugar por el que Remus y Marlenne se habían ido. James la retuvo por la muñeca con suavidad, rogándole que esperase con la mirada. Ella le correspondió con dureza.

- No has oído toda la historia, Lily. No es como Moody lo estaba contando.

Lily se liberó suavemente de la mano de James y suspiró.

- Nunca os tomáis nada en serio- en su voz se oían a partes iguales el reproche y la súplica- No me gustaría tener que ver otro de esos cráneos verdes en vuestras casas.

- ¡No exageres, Lily!- protestó Sirius con desgana- Son cosas muy distintas.

- ¿Os quedasteis a ver si los policías estaban bien? A lo mejor los mortífagos decidieron desfogarse con ellos- le dijo Lily con dureza- ¡A ver si te empiezas a dar cuenta de una mierda de vez que cuando tú te hundes, hundes a mucha gente contigo Sirius!- se apartó el pelo de la cara y volvió a sonreír, otra vez sin alegría- Si no estuviera aquí, viéndoos, no me podría creer lo poco que os arrepentís de ello… Seguro que os parece graciosísimo.

- No me parece graciosísimo, Lily- contestó James ofendido- Pero ya no se puede hacer nada, ¡y no sé cuántas veces tengo que decir que lo siento para que lo entiendas!

- ¡No fue para tanto, joder!- exclamó Sirius perdiendo la paciencia- Estábamos diviertiéndonos un rato con la patrulla, y esos mortífagos aparecieron, sin más. Puede que nos estuvieran siguiendo y quisieran divertirse un rato ellos también. Pero les salió el puto tiro por la culata, ya está. No va a pasar nada.

Lily negó con la cabeza y tomó aire.

- Ahora saben seguro que sois una amenaza, eso Sirius significa que sí pasa algo. Y estoy harta de discutir y me quiero ir a casa, así que si no queréis seguir justificándoos, lo agradeceré- murmuró en tono amenazante, luego lanzó una mirada despectiva a las camisetas con la garra de fénix que los chicos habían estrenado esa misma mañana- ¡Y encima, lleváis esas estúpidas camisetas!

James la observó con el ceño fruncido hasta que desapareció. Notó el peso de la mano de Sirius en su hombro.

- Vamos a mi casa, tengo whisky de fuego.

Asintió y desapareció con sus dos amigos, la promesa de una amnesia etílica era una perspectiva agradable después de ver a Lily tan enfadada y decepcionada con él. Era algo más que una regañina por hacer crecer treinta centímetros la nariz de un Ravenclaw repelente; James había sentido como se abría una brecha invisible y profunda entre ellos dos, y esta vez no tenía ni idea de cómo iban a repararla.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

- Lily, deberías decirle a tus amiguitos que te envíen cartas por correo normal… ¡y no con esos pajarracos llenos de pulgas! Vernon se ha disgustado tanto que no se ha querido quedar a cenar…

Lily dejó las llaves con un golpe seco en el mueble del recibidor y detuvo las quejas incesantes y agudas de su hermana con una mirada que daba a entender que no estaba para tonterías. Petunia, que había salido montando el número que había estado ensayando los últimos quince minutos, se quedó desconcertada al ver tan seria a su hermana. Bajó los brazos sin saber qué decir.

- ¿Te pasa algo? Vaya cara de apio que traes. Y vaya pelos.

Lily inspiró, no era buena idea responder a Petunia en ese momento y darle la pelea que estaba buscando. Estaba cansada y triste, y lo único que quería era poder encerrarse en su habitación para intentar pensar con tranquilidad y soltar las lágrimas que había estado guardándose.

Colgó la chaqueta y el bolso en el ropero de la entrada y volvió a mirar a Petunia.

- ¿Está la cena? ¿O me da tiempo a darme una ducha?

- Papá está poniendo la mesa- refunfuñó Petunia, al no obtener la reacción que deseaba de su hermana- Vamos a cenar dentro de poco.

Lily asintió y se acercó a su hermana para darle un beso rápido en la mejilla y quitarle la carta que tenía en las manos. Leyó el remitente, era de Violet. Se la guardó en el bolsillo de los pantalones.

- Hola princesa- la saludó su padre al entrar en el comedor- ¿Tuney ya te está dando la tabarra?

Lily le dio un abrazo a su padre y empezó a ayudarle a poner la mesa.

- Nada nuevo bajo el sol, puedo con ello.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes mala cara- preguntó su padre con preocupación, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

- Ya se lo he dicho yo- murmuró Petunia acercándose a la mesa y arreglando los cubiertos que acababa de poner Lily.

- Estoy un poco cansada, todo el día comprando, las tiendas llenas de gente…- Lily sonrió y se zafó con delicadeza de su padre, que frunció aún más el ceño- ¿Qué hay de cena?

- Arroz con verdura- anunció su madre entrando al salón con dos fuentes humeantes- Y de postre, Tuney ha preparado tarta de arándanos.

Petunia chasqueó la lengua con disgusto y se sentó en la mesa.

- Y Vernon no podrá probarla- se lamentó.

- Cielo, no creo que a Vernon le pase nada por no comer tarta un día- dijo su madre con una sonrisa de condescendencia, a la que Tuney respondió con una mueca- Le guardaremos un buen trozo.

Lily se sentó a la mesa, sonriendo también, un poco distraída por la imagen de Vernon zampándose un trozo enorme de pastel. El señor Evans encendió la televisión para poner las noticias de la BBC1 antes de sentarse. La cara del primer ministro apreció en un plano corto, hablando de la crisis económica.

- Desde luego, las cosas cada día están peor- comentó la señora Evans sirviendo la cena- Podemos dar gracias por tener trabajo.

- Vernon opina que se deberían convocar elecciones anticipadas. Los laboristas no saben manejar la situación- dijo Petunia empezando a picar de su plato.

Lily intercambió una mirada de complicidad con su padre pero no dijeron nada. Las miras de Vernon Dursley sobre la política eran tan estrechas como ancha era su panza. El presentador del informativo dio paso entonces a una reportera con un abrigo amarillo, detrás de ella se veían coches de policía y bomberos..

… _Terribles noticias las que nos llegan desde York, donde una explosión ha acabado con la vida de un matrimonio y ha dejado a la hija del mismo en estado crítico. Las fuentes policiales, que no han querido hacer declaraciones, parecían desconcertadas por el origen de la explosión, ya que el barrio no tiene conducciones de gas. Seguiremos informándoles sobre este hecho y permaneceremos atentos a la evolución de la niña, Abigail Reedham, que se encuentra trasladada en estos momentos a alguno de los hospitales de la zona_…

- ¿Lily?- se giró sobresaltada, su padre se había levantado y la estaba zarandeando suavemente- ¿Qué pasa hija? ¿Por qué lloras?

Lily sacudió la cabeza y se tocó la cara. Efectivamente estaba llorando otra vez. Su madre y su hermana también la miraban preocupadas; había perdido la noción de estar en casa, cenando con su familia como casi todas las noches, cuando había visto la silueta de la casa destruida de los Reedham.

- No es nada. Abigail, la chica que dicen que está en el hospital, es una compañera del colegio- murmuró jugando con las verduras de su plato. No quería contárselo a sus padres, pero era difícil inventarse algo que justificase su comportamiento- Nos hemos enterado esta tarde.

- ¿Es una bruja como tú?- preguntó la señora Evans, poniendo la mano sobre la de su hija.

Lily asintió sin levantar la mirada.

- Vete a saber si uno de sus _abracadabras_ les ha salido mal- dijo Petunia más para ella que para los demás. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta enseguida de su error cuando Lily dio un golpe en la mesa con la palma de la mano.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra, Petunia! Ni se te ocurra siquiera sugerir nada de lo que tu cabecita paranoica está pensando- se levanto de la mesa rápidamente- No me apetece cenar, lo siento. Me voy a dormir.

Subió corriendo las escaleras y cerró la puerta de su habitación. Desde el comedor le llegaron las voces de sus padres y de Petunia; no entendía lo que decían, pero se lo podía imaginar. Sus padres le dirían a su hermana que su actitud con ella era inaceptable y Petunia les recriminaría el que se comportasen como si toda esa basura mágica fuera normal y corriente.

Ella sólo quería dormir y dejar de pensar. Dejar de pensar en Sirius y en James, en Moody, en Abbie, en que aún no se había sentado a hablar con sus padres y sólo quedaban días para marcharse a la escuela. Se dormiría y todo seguiría allí mañana, pero necesitaba una tregua, un respiro.

Al desvestirse encontró la carta de Violet en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Se había olvidado por completo.

"Querida Lily,

Sé que soy un desastre y he estado más que desaparecida todo el verano. No tengo excusa posible, así que sólo voy a abusar de tu confianza una vez más para pedirte que vengas a pasar el día a casa con Sarah y Mary. Así me podré disculpar en persona y nos podremos poner al día con tranquilidad (haré muffins). ¡Espero que te vaya bien, estoy deseando veros y contaros algunas cosas!

Un beso grande y cuídate mucho hasta que nos veamos.

Violet S."

Lily se dejó caer en la cama con la carta de Violet en la mano, mirando al techo en busca de respuestas. Había pensado que Sarah exageraba al decir que su amiga estaba rara, pero esa carta, pese a su aparente inocencia, la hacía dudar. Violet no era dada a armar un gran lío por nada, y sin embargo parecía que estaba nerviosa por contarles en qué había andado metida todo el verano.

Añadámoslo a la lista de cosas en las que es mejor que no piense esta noche, se dijo a sí misma mientras se desvestía para meterse en la cama. Antes de cerrar los ojos pensó que si ése no había sido el peor día de su vida, seguro que estaba entre los cinco primeros.

Sin embargo, cuando apenas habían pasado unos segundos desde esa última reflexión cuando unos golpecitos rítmicos en la ventana interrumpieron su ansiado descanso.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

En la pequeña casa de Tinworth, Peter, Sirius y James bebían whisky y cerveza en el porche, con la radio encendida. Una excusa para no tener que hablar demasiado.

- Supongo que yo tengo la culpa- dijo Sirius tras unos minutos de silencio, de forma deliberadamente despreocupada- No suelo tener las mejores ideas del mundo. Y molestar a la policía muggle puede que sea divertido, pero no es muy inteligente.

James sonrió de forma lánguida.

- Sirius, todos somos conscientes de lo idiotas que son tus ideas desde el minuto uno. Y aún así, las seguimos. Porque son jodidamente divertidas.

- Creo que no soy una buena influencia- añadió el moreno con otra sonrisa.

- Mi madre lo tiene claro- dijo Peter con una mueca de disgusto- Ninguno sois una buena influencia, de hecho.

James y Sirius se echaron a reír ruidosamente, felices de tener un buen motivo para hacerlo por fin. Peter sonrió y se recostó en la barandilla del porche, mirando al cielo.

- Vaya mierda de día- dijo suspirando- Y aún no hemos cenado.

- Sí Wormy, la ausencia de cena es lo peor que nos ha pasado hoy- Sirius estaba limpiándose las lágrimas de risa de los ojos- Mira en la cocina si tienes hambre, algo habrá.

- ¿Algo no podrido?- preguntó Peter levantándose y sacudiéndose los pantalones.

- Si bajas tus expectativas a "comestible" quizás te sorprendes- contestó Sirius.

Peter desapareció en el interior de la casa y James cogió otra cerveza.

- ¿Todo bien, Pad?- preguntó antes de dar el primer trago, como si fuese algo poco importante.

Sirius levantó una ceja, divertido por la pregunta.

- ¿Todo bien, Prongs?- contestó a modo de burla.

James se echó a reír.

- Bien, todo bien. Si omitimos nuestra cita con los mortífagos, la bronca de Moody delante de la mitad de la Orden, la casa hecha virutas de Abbie y la segunda bronca del día, esta vez cortesía de Lily. De puta madre.

Sirius le dio un codazo y James se echó a reír; realmente sonaba muy, muy mal.

- No nos han dejado dar ni una explicación- Sirius suspiró, James le miró de reojo- Vale, no teníamos muchas explicaciones que dar… ¿Pero y la presunción de inocencia? ¿Y el perdona y se perdonado?

- Supongo que Moody gasta poco de eso. Y Lily menos.

- La tienes loca- bromeó Sirius, justo cuando Peter salía de la cocina con una bolsa de pastelillos- ¿Te vas a comer eso con la cerveza?

- Era esto o un bote de salsa Worcestershire- contestó Peter sentándose en las escaleras.

- Entonces has tenido suerte- concedió James.

La puerta de la verja oxidada que cercaba el jardín chirrió entonces en la oscuridad. Peter, James y Sirius se tensaron alertados, y buscaron sus varitas rápidamente.

- ¡Soy yo!- la voz de Remus les llegó del jardín, acompañado de pisadas que se acercaban- Traigo compañía y… lo que es casi más importante aún, una cena decente.

- Que es más de lo que se puede decir de esta… casa. O lo que sea.

* * *

><p><em>Hola queridísimas y queridísimos! Cómo estáis? Preparándoos para conmemorar el 31 de octubre? A parte de ser Halloween, se cumplen <em>_**30 años de las muertes de Lily y James**__… T.T. Bueno, quería esperarme a publicar para entonces, pero ya era columpiarme demasiado ¿no? Así que espero que este capítulo sirva como pequeño homenaje a mis personajes favoritos de la saga por adelantado._

_Y hablando de cosas mucho más felices, qué tal os ha ido todo este tiempo? Sé que algunas (muchas) estáis agobiadas con trabajos, universidades, oposiciones, tesis y demás así que os envío un montón de energía positiva._

_Bueno, __**muchas gracias por vuestros reviews**__! Como siempre, soy una mujer muy feliz y encantada de tener la suerte de teneros aguantándome aquí capítulo tras capítulo. Sois una gran ayuda, chicas! Así que muchas gracias, y aprovecho para invitar a los __**lectores fantasma a que se manifiesten**__! En serio, suelo ser bastante maja, y me hacéis muy, muy feliz y me dais muchos ánimos para seguir (lo que a veces es muy importante, porque entre el "Word" y el último capítulo de lo que sea haciéndome ojitos… la carne es débil!). Que estoy teniendo un mes muy malo, y necesito mimos! _

_Ayer mismo me pasó algo gracioso. ¿Sabéis la escena típica de peli donde la prota se pone erguida para pasar entre un grupo de chicos guapazos y le pasa algo como tropezarse con un escalón justo cuando está en medio? Convertid a la prota en mí, y a los guapazos en cinco residentes (médicos) hablando en unas escaleras; e imaginad todos mis bolis de la bata saliendo disparados en todas direcciones. Pérdida de dignidad total ¬¬. No me hice daño, sólo en mi orgullo._

_Como siempre, en el último review del capítulo 15 están vuestras respuestas si no os habéis logeado o no tenéis cuenta ._

_Y lalalá! Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Aquí tengo que hacer referencia a la __**"Precuela" que JKR escribió hace unos años**__ para un libro que creo que pertenece a una colección benéfica; supongo que la mayoría la conocéis, pero si hay alguno que no, la deberíais leer antes. Es un escena de 800 palabras donde salen Sirius y James con unos policías muggles, podéis encontrarla fácilmente, y es por lo que Moody les echa la bronca. Y una vez comentado esto… Marlenne desengañada, Lily cabreada como una mona, Petunia insoportable, Sirius y James enfadados por una bronca que no creen merecerse del todo, Remus con sus trifulcas emocionales internas… Contádme que os ha parecido todo!_

_Porque recuerda que si dejas review, __**Sirius vendrá a buscarte a altas horas de la noche con su moto para llevarte a ver las estrellas.**_


	14. Cinco minutos de simpatía

**Disclaimer:**No me pertenecen ni los personajes, ni los lugares, ni ciertas partes de la trama. El saldo de mi cuenta bancaria sigue siendo igual de miserable después de publicar y no creo que mi imagen se revalorice con esto.

_**TILL DEATH DO US PART**_

_Previously, en Till Death Do Us Part: James y Sirius tuvieron un encontronazo con unos mortífagos mientras hacían el gamberro y eso les valió una gran bronca y el descontento de todo el mundo en general. Los mortífagos mataron a los padres de Abbie Reedham, una chica de Gryffindor que estaba escondida y Moody les llevó a ver cómo se vivía la guerra en directo. Marlenne se fue da allí con Remus para hablar de su gran secreto, y Lily, dejándoles claro a Sirius y a James lo defraudada que estaba con ellos se marchó a casa. Los chicos decidieron ahogar las penas del día en casa de Sirius, pero a media noche recibieron una visita inesperada._

**14. Cinco minutos de simpatía**

_Soundtrack: Don't bring me down- ELO (James y Lily)_

_9 Crimes- Damien Rice, mi favorita es la versión **Live ****Abbey ****Road** (Sirius) _

Minutos antes, Lily se había asomado a su balcón, varita en mano. Le parecía bastante raro que un mortífago se dedicase a tirar piedras a la ventana para llamar su atención, pero como buena alumna de Moody sabía que toda precaución era poca.

- ¿Qué hacéis ahí abajo?- exclamó sorprendida al ver que se trataba de Marlenne y Remus- ¿Y por qué no llamáis a la puerta?

- Remus opina que es una descortesía presentarse tan tarde en casa de alguien sin una invitación- contestó Marlenne con una sonrisa divertida.

- Además, no queríamos que los sortilegios protectores despertaran a medio barrio- se defendió el chico- ¿Por qué estás en pijama? Son las ocho.

Lily se miró a sí misma y se sintió un poco avergonzada de su pijama de verano estampado con elefantes rosas. Puso cara de disgusto.

- No esperaba visitas. Y estoy cansada.

- Pues vístete, nos vamos a cenar fuera- le dijo Remus metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos- Venga, tira.

Lily le dedicó una mirada de incomprensión.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A casa de Sirius. Los chicos estarán allí- contestó el licántropo.

- Entonces creo que paso.

- Te lo dije- le dijo Marlenne a Remus encogiendo los hombros- No va a ir. Y si no va ella no voy yo.

Remus suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Vais a venir. Las dos.

- ¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Lily en tono desafiante- No tengo el día Remus, y menos para fiestas en casa de Sirius.

- ¿Quién ha dicho nada de una fiesta?- preguntó el chico- Vamos a cenar juntos porque hoy hemos recibido malas noticias, porque se supone que somos compañeros y tenemos que apoyarnos y ayudarnos. Y no enfadarnos cada cinco días los unos con los otros.

- Eso se lo deberías comentar a Black- murmuró Marlenne.

- Ya se lo he comentado. Pero también se lo deberías comentar tú- le replicó él- A lo mejor te hace más caso del que crees.

Marlenne chasqueó la lengua dejando claro que pensaba que lo que acababa de decir el chico era una tontería.

Lily se recostó en el alféizar de la ventana y miró unos segundos a Remus, sin decir nada. Estaba agotada y sentía la cabeza a punto de estallar. No necesitaba hablar con nadie, o mejor dicho, no _quería_ hablar con nadie. Sólo quería olvidarse por unas horas de lo que acababa de pasar esa tarde.

- Lily- dijo Remus en tono suplicante, como leyéndole el pensamiento- Desgraciadamente creo que vamos a tener muchos días como hoy. No creo que sea la mejor idea del mundo que encima discutamos entre nosotros.

Lily suspiró y miró a Marlenne, que encogió los hombros.

- Tiene un poco de razón- dijo la chica en tono de disculpa- Aunque sólo un poco, yo sigo bastante enfadada contigo- miró a Remus de reojo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Remus correspondió al gesto cómplice. Lily bufó con impaciencia. Por lo que parecía, Remus y Marlenne habían hablado y ella se alegraba mucho de que lo hubiesen hecho, pero no creía que fuese el mejor momento para que su amiga simpatizase con "el enemigo".

- Lily, cariño ¿Qué haces gritando por la ventana?

El señor Evans, que había salido a la calle al oír la voz de su hija, se quedo parado al ver a dos extraños asomándose desde el seto del jardín.

- Son amigos de la escuela, papá- se apresuró a explicar Lily mientras Remus y Marlenne sonreían y saludaban al desconcertado señor Evans- Quieren sacarme a cenar.

El señor Evans saludó a los jóvenes y con los brazos en jarra miró hacia la ventana del primer piso en la que Lily seguía asomada.

- Pues deberías salir, Lily. Seguro que te sienta bien distraerte un rato- dijo su padre con una sonrisa dulce- Pero no llegues muy tarde. Y cámbiate, claro- añadió con una sonrisa de burla.

Lily hizo un mohín de enfado antes de murmurar que la esperasen un momento. Decidió que no pensaba arreglarse, ni peinarse siquiera, para que quedase muy claro que sólo accedía al plan de Remus medio obligada. Aunque tenía que admitir que un rinconcito, minúsculo, de su cerebro le daba la razón al licántropo.

Eran un equipo. Tenían que ayudarse. Tenían que estar preparados para que les pasasen cosas malas, cosas horribles.

Y además, si aún era más sincera consigo misma, tenía que decir que no había sido del todo justa con James. Había volcado en forma de bronca todo su miedo y sus preocupaciones, y él, como siempre que se trataba de ella, había tragado. James y Sirius habían actuado como un par de subnormales, pero ella no se había molestado ni siquiera en escucharles.

Cuando estuvo lista y bajó a la calle, su madre y su padre hablaban animados con Remus y Marlenne en la entrada del jardín.

- El otro día, cuando vino James, tampoco le invitó a pasar- decía su madre en tono de reproche- El fuerte de mi niña no son los modales.

- Mamá, no les he invitado a entrar porque nos vamos- dijo Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras sus amigos se reían- De hecho nos vamos antes de que me avergoncéis de por vida y no me atreva a ir a clase.

- Ay hija, ¡cómo eres!- protestó su madre con un gesto exagerado, Lily le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿Llevas una chaqueta? Hará frío.

- Pásalo bien, cariño- le dijo su padre antes de darle otro beso de despedida- Encantado de haberos conocido.

Tras las últimas palabras de despedida y de que Lily le enseñase a su madre que, efectivamente, llevaba una sudadera en el bolso, se pusieron de camino al pueblo.

- Hay que comprar algo para cenar- explicó Remus con cara de disculpas- En la nevera de Sirius normalmente sólo hay cerveza y algunas cosas inidentificables que están resucitando.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

James sintió una descarga de energía al ver llegar a Remus con Marlenne y Lily. Se levantó rápidamente de los escalones de la entrada, y luego, sin saber que hacer, se apoyó en el poste de madera del porche y empezó a sonreír como si no pasase nada. A juzgar por la mirada rápida que intercambiaron Lily y Marlenne, no le debió salir muy bien.

- Bueno, no sabía que era la noche de "tráete tu novia a reventar una cena de amigos"- dijo Sirius levantándose también y alzando una ceja.

Marlenne le respondió con el mismo gesto.

- Si quieres, _Sirius_, me voy. Pero el pollo masala se viene conmigo.

- No, no os vayáis- contestó rápidamente James, mirando de reojo a Sirius- Es genial que hayáis venido.

- Habla por ti- murmuró su amigo en un tono perfectamente audible.

Marlenne apretó la mandíbula.

- Pad, tienen comida. ¡Deja de hacer peligrar mi cena!- exclamó Peter nervioso, provocando las risas de las chicas. Dejó la bolsa de dulces que estaba devorando con rapidez y se acercó a las chicas- Marlenne, ven conmigo por favor. Te enseñaré donde está la cocina.

La Ravenclaw sonrió de manera triunfal a Sirius antes de seguir a Peter al interior de la casa. Remus, que apretaba los labios para no reírse, hizo un gesto para indicarles que el también entraba.

James se dio cuenta de que no había dejado de mirar a Lily desde que había llegado y que ella probablemente también era consciente de ello, ya que estaba observando con demasiado interés el maltrecho camino empedrado del jardín.

Sirius le dio un codazo y él se lo devolvió. Lily suspiró.

- ¿Y éste tiene platos o vamos a echar la comida en la mesa directamente?- la voz de Marlenne se oyó desde dentro con nitidez.

A Sirius se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y negó con la cabeza. Lily se quedó mirándole con gesto interrogante.

- Maldita gallina- murmuró el chico sin dejar de sonreír- voy a tener que entrar a enseñarle modales, y así de paso os dejo con este silencio incómodo de mierda que manejáis tan bien.

James le dio un puñetazo en el brazo a su amigo por su total falta de discreción, y Lily volvió a su tarea de mirar el suelo con el ceño fruncido.

- Eres gilipollas- dijo James enfadado mientras Sirius se reía y les decía adiós.

La puerta se cerró. Lily volvió a suspirar. Él sentía que tenía que decir algo antes de que esa escena fuese aún más insostenible, rara y patética.

- Has venido- murmuró.

Ella sintió y levantó la mirada, pero no fue capaz de aguantar mucho tiempo.

- Remus me convenció de que era una buena idea. Ahora no lo tengo ya tan claro.

James asintió y se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Volvía a sentirse como si estuviese manejando cristal de bohemia con garras de dragón.

- ¿Me lo vas a poner muy difícil?- preguntó con un suspiro de impotencia.

Lily le miró a los ojos, seria y pensativa. Luego inspiró y relajó los hombros.

- Tienes razón. No he venido a tener la segunda parte de la bronca de hoy, perdona.

Él sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que se sentasen en las escaleras.

- Ha sido una buena bronca, por eso. Con el drama justo, los aspavientos muy bien medidos… un nueve y medio- comentó James una vez se hubieron sentado. Lily resopló, pero las comisuras de sus labios delataron una pequeña sonrisa- Es broma. Sé que nos lo merecíamos. Nos comportamos como subnormales.

Lily se echó a reír y asintió.

- Sí, sí que os lo merecíais. Pero yo no soy quien para gritarte. Descargué toda la tensión del día en ti, y somos amigos. Debí ser un pelín más comprensiva.

- No creas, le empiezo a coger el gusto a tus frases venenosas- Lily puso los ojos en blanco y él sonrió de forma traviesa- Me alegra que te hayas decidido a venir, Lily. Quería volver a decirte lo arrepentido que estaba y lo mucho que lo siento, en serio. Y lo de traernos la cena nos ha salvado la vida, Peter estaba a punto de empezar a mordisquearme la pierna

La chica se echó a reír y él le abrió un botellín de cerveza de los que descansaban encima de la mesita carcomida y coja del porche. Durante unos segundos permanecieron en silencio, escuchando las voces amortiguadas que provenían del interior de la cocina.

- La casa de Sirius es un poco vieja- murmuró Lily observando con ojo crítico la madera despintada de la valla y las bisagras comidas por la herrumbre de las ventanas.

- Nos gusta decir que es_retro_- comentó James con tono exageradamente altivo, Lily tuvo que taparse la boca para no escupir la cerveza al reírse- La verdad es que se cae a pedazos, pero cierra los ojos escucha como ruge el mar. Es una pasada.

Lily cerró los ojos con poco convencimiento, siguiendo el consejo del chico. El mar, a lo lejos, azotaba la estrecha playa y los angostos acantilados que se podían vislumbrar cuando los ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad. James notó una tensión creciente en el estómago al observarla sin que ella pudiese verle. Era preciosa; con el pelo un poco despeinado y el mechón que se le rizaba sobre la barbilla. Los labios semiabiertos en una sonrisa tentadora, las pecas adorables que salpicaban su naricilla arrugada. Todo en ella, hasta el leve olor a perfume que despedía, era perfecto.

- James…- susurró.

- ¿Sí?- contestó él en el mismo tono sin poder evitar inclinarse hacia ella, atraído como una polilla a una luz deslumbrante.

- Si sigo con los ojos cerrados me voy a dormir. Estoy exhausta.

El chico se echó a reír y chasqueó la lengua. Ella abrió los ojos, divertida. Un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba abajo y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para no abrazarla y atrapar sus labios en un beso interminable.

- Eres una corta-rollos. Hace unos segundos estábamos en un momento muy romántico y lo has destrozado- dijo intentando ahuyentar esos pensamientos.

Ella se levantó e intentó esconder el rubor de sus mejillas riéndose y esquivando los ojos inquisitivos con los que él la estaba escrutando.

- Esta noche no hay sitio para el romance, señor príncipe azul- bromeó ella tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

James la aceptó y se incorporó.

- Siempre queda un ratito para el romance, milady- contestó él con el mismo tono de broma, pero sin soltarle la mano ni apartar los ojos de los suyos- Por muchos dragones, gigantes y señores Oscuros que nos amenacen, siempre hay tiempo para el amor.

No pudo evitar quedarse unos segundos atrapada en ese aire ligero y dulce que se respiraba cuando estavan tan cerca. Sentía la cabeza ligera y las mejillas encendidas; las yemas de los dedos de James quemaban la piel sensible del dorso de su mano

- Potter, es usted un cursi- contestó intentando sobreponerse, se libró con facilidad de su mano y entró en la casa de Sirius riéndose, su tono demasiado agudo como para ser genuino.

James, tras permitirse una última sonrisa, la siguió a la bulliciosa cocina, donde le recibió una nueva y variada versión de discusión entre Marlenne y Sirius.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Después de haber cenado y comentado con más tranquilidad todo lo que había pasado aquel largo día, se sentaron en el porche de nuevo mientras James y Marlenne preparaban té caliente para todos.

Sirius encendió un cigarrillo y le lanzó la cajetilla a Lily, que se la pasó a Remus sin inmutarse.

- ¿La radio de dentro coge emisoras muggle, Sirius?- preguntó Lily mientras Peter y Remus se encendían cada uno un pitillo.

- Supongo- Sirius exhaló con satisfacción una bocanada de humo y observó distraídamente la punta incandescente del cigarrillo- Prueba si quieres.

La pelirroja se levantó y entró en la casa, sujetando antes la puerta a Marlenne y James que salían cargados con una bandeja de tazas desparejadas y, en la mayoría de los casos, sin asa, y una tetera humeante. Lily volvió a salir enseguida, cargada con el viejo modelo de radio que Sirius usaba para escuchar los partidos de Quidditch, y la colocó encima de la mesa coja.

- ¿Qué buscas?- preguntó Marlenne sirviéndole una taza de té a Lily, mirando con curiosidad como manipulaba los diales.

- Algo de música- Lily sonrió al empezar a oír el murmullo característico de los programas solapados- Parece que tendremos suerte, Bob Dylan.

Siguieron hablando y escuchando música un buen rato más, pero antes de la media noche Lily decidió que ya era hora de marcharse. Estaba a gusto, perorendida después de todas las emociones del día. Necesitaba dormir y les había dicho a sus padres que llegaría pronto. Peter y James también decidieron que era hora de retirarse, y el último se ofreció a acompañar a Lily a casa.

- Bueno, te acompaño si prometes no intentar meterme mano- bromeó en voz baja para que sólo la oyese ella.

Ruborizada, Lily empezó a caminar con paso airado hacia la cancela, obligando a James a seguirla trotando y pidiéndole perdón. Desaparecieron con Peter unos segundos después.

- Yo os ayudo a recoger y también me marcho- dijo Marlenne poniendo las tazas en la bandeja que habían usado.

- Déjalo, Mar- Remus le quitó la bandeja y le sonrió- Ya lo hago yo; que te acompañe Sirius a casa.

- Creo que estaré más segura si voy sola- contestó la chica con cara de circunstancias- Los dos estaremos más seguros.

- Sí Moony, no es una buena idea- protestó Sirius con hastío.

Pero Remus no les hizo caso y se metió en la casa. Antes de cerrar la puerta, sin embargo, no se le olvidó lanzarle una mirada elocuente de advertencia a su amigo.

Sirius resopló y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, aceptando la encerrona de Remus sin demasiado entusiasmo.

- Anda, vamos- empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la casa sin esperar a la chica. Dentro de la propiedad nadie podía aparecerse.

Marlenne frunció el ceño y le siguió.

- No hace falta que me acompañes, en serio- protestó una vez estuvieron fuera- Me puedo aparecer a unos metros de la casa. Y si Remus se queda más tranquilo pensando que me acompañas, le diremos una mentirijilla.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

- Calla y vamos. No queremos que le pase nada a tu pequeña y linda cabecita… - luego se echó a reír- ¿_Mentirijilla_? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Ocho?

La chica entorno los ojos antes de que se desaparecieran. Unos segundos después, ambos aparecieron en lo que Sirius le pareció al principio un jardín a oscuras.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En el cementerio de la iglesia- contestó Marlenne en un susurro- Aquí es difícil que alguien nos pille.

- Un sitio encantador- Sirius se sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo y lo encendió- ¿Vamos?

Marlenne frunció el ceño ante el sarcasmo.

- Puedes volver ya, si quieres. En serio.

- Remus no me lo perdonaría. Y además no le gustaría nada que su puñetero plan obvio para que tú y yo hablemos no haya surtido efecto. Y no podría soportar a Moony aún más enfurruñado.

La chica suspiró.

- Vamos entonces. Es por aquí- dijo guiándole hacia la salida del jardín- Por muy buenas que sean las intenciones de Remus, no creo que consigamos caernos bien en cinco minutos.

Las aceras que rodeaban la iglesia estaban desérticas y mal iluminadas. Los escaparates de las tiendas tenían las luces apagadas y tan solo algún pequeño cartel de neón brillaba solitario en la oscuridad.

- No te hagas la pobrecita, Mar. No me caes mal. Y yo no creo que te caiga tan mal a ti tampoco.

- ¿Ah no?- contestó ella con irritación- Y entonces ¿cómo le llamarías tú a lo que nos pasa?

- Puntos de vista distintos sobre la vida en general- dijo con una sonrisa mientras cruzaban la calle- No deberías tomarme tan en serio. Nadie lo hace, ni yo mismo. Si no mira lo que ha pasado hoy.

Marlenne asintió y le lanzó una mirada suspicaz de reojo.

- No creo que te lo tomes todo a broma. Creo que quieres que todos pensemos que nada te importa una mierda, pero no es verdad.

- Ya tuve una charla parecida con Lily. No me apetece hablar de ello.

- La verdad es que a mí tampoco- contestó Marlenne encogiéndose de hombros- El rollo del chico malo e indomable con el gran corazón no es para mí. Me gusta la gente agradable.

Sirius se echó a reír y le dio una calada al cigarrillo.

- Deduzco, por tus palabras, que no soy muy agradable.

- Deduces bien.

- Y deduzco también, que Remus sí lo es. Y que habéis mantenido una conversación, también agradable, esta tarde.

Marlene alzó las cejas.

- Eso no te lo voy a contar a ti, como entenderás. Cotilla.

Sirius volvió a reírse y le dio un codazo suave.

- No te dijo lo suyo porque le cuesta hablar de ello, no porque no confíe en ti.

La chica le miró sorprendida y luego sonrió. Unos segundos más tarde se detuvo delante de una casa de ladrillo marrón con un jardincito mucho mejor cuidado que el de Sirius y un columpio hecho con un neumático.

- Es aquí- dijo señalando con la cabeza- Gracias por acompañarme. Y por ser un poco… _simpático_ durante cinco minutos.

Sirius encogió los hombros con gesto de indiferencia y tiró el cigarrillo al suelo.

- No te acostumbres. Quizás toda la mierda de hoy me ha afectado más de lo que creía y estoy un poco blando.

- Qué lástima, entonces- murmuró Marlenne- De todas maneras, puedes darle informes favorables a Remus.

- Lo haré, descuida.

Marlenne sonrió y se despidió con un gesto de la mano antes de entrar en la casa. Sirius esperó hasta ver cómo una luz del primer piso se encendía. Luego desanduvo el camino que había hecho instantes antes, con lentitud deliberada, disfrutando unos segundos del silencio reconfortante de la noche. Visto desde allí, el mundo era un poco más sencillo.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

La casa de los padres de Violet no era muy grande, pero enseguida se notaba que estaba construida, cuidada y decorada con el mayor de los esmeros. Sólo había que pasar cinco minutos en el salón, sentado en los sofás de tartán y rodeado de las fotografías de la familia, para darse cuenta de que aquello era un verdadero hogar feliz.

Sarah, Mary, Lily y la propia Violet habían disfrutado de una espléndida mañana en la playa, habían comido sándwiches, se habían contado sus múltiples aventuras del verano (Lily por supuesto omitió cualquier mención a la Orden) y en general no habían parado de reírse.

Pero cuando habían vuelto a la casa, tras una ducha rápida y sentadas en el pequeño salón, todas se dieron cuenta de que el verdadero motivo por el que su amiga las había invitado no era precisamente algo de lo que reírse.

Violet servía un té perfumado y oscuro en silencio, con el semblante contrito. Lily intercambió una mirada rápida con Mary, pero fue Sarah la primera en adivinar algo de lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡Violet! ¡Tu anillo de prometida! ¡No lo llevas!

La chica levantó la vista y parpadeó repetidamente, como si no entendiese la conmoción que leía en la cara de sus amigas. Todas sabían que Violet no se había separado del anillo que Paul le había regalado en Navidades ni para ducharse. Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

- No es lo que estáis pensando- dijo levantándose, caminó hacia la chimenea y cogió una cajita de madera de la repisa- Simplemente he cambiado anillos.

Sacó un aro de oro de una cajita y lo introdujo en su dedo anular. En pocos segundos, las caras de las chicas pasaron de la comprensión, a la sorpresa y luego de vuelta a la incredulidad.

- ¿Te has casado?- Mary fue la primera en atreverse a preguntar lo que todas estaban pensando.

Violet asintió y bajó la mirada como se sintiese culpable.

- La semana pasada. Algo muy discreto, mis padres, los padres de Paul y su hermana. Nada de la gran boda que teníamos pensada- dijo volviéndose a sentar en el sofá con sus amigas- No hobo mucho tiempo para más.

- Vaya…- murmuró Mary.

Violet levantó la vista y volvió a sonreír a sus amigas. Lily se sentía como si acabasen de pegarle en la cabeza con uno de los troncos que había en el cesto de la leña.

- Me voy a vivir a Suiza. Paul ha encontrado un trabajo allí y… no me quiero separar de él- explicó retorciéndose los dedos con ansiedad- Tal como está todo aquí… He decidido irme con él. Y para arreglar los papeles era más fácil si nos casábamos.

- ¿Y Hogwarts?- preguntó Lily, sabiendo por el semblante de su amiga la respuesta antes de acabar la pregunta.

- No volveré. No me graduaré.

- Violet…- empezó a decir Mary con el ceño fruncido y un tono ligeramente dolido.

En un gesto poco usual en ella, Violet le pidió a Mary que no dijese nada más.

- Lo sé. Sé lo que pensáis, y tenéis razón. Pero estoy muerta de miedo, aquí en Inglaterra, y no tengo la mitad de coraje que ninguna de vosotras- un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica, que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no llorar-Sé que pensaréis que soy una egoísta y una cobarde, pero no puedo seguir aquí si Paul se va.

Sarah se sentó al lado de su amiga y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre, Violet?- le dijo en tono de reproche.

- Yo, no sé…- empezó a decir la chica, sin poder contener las lágrimas tan tiempo.

Sarah le dio un apretón.

- Digo que cómo se te ocurre pensar que no te vamos a entender- murmuró, apartando con un gesto cariñoso un mechón de pelo azabache- Violet, somos amigas. Nadie te juzga aquí.

Lily se sentó al otro lado de su amiga y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- No tenías que avergonzarte de algo así. Me alegro mucho, por los dos. Ese Cartwright no sabe lo que se lleva a Suiza.

Su amiga sonrió de forma débil y le devolvió el abrazo.

- Pues yo no te perdono- murmuró Mary cruzando los brazos con hastío, enseguida los ojos vidriosos de Violet y los acusadores de Sarah y Lily se posaron sobre ella- ¿Qué? ¡Ya tenía el vestido para la boda! ¡Y es precioso! ¿Ahora que hago con él, me lo como?

Todas se echaron a reír y le hicieron sitio a Mary, que se unió al abrazo comunitario y a las felicitaciones a la recién casada.

El resto de la tarde lo pasaron comentando los nuevos planes de Violet , viendo fotos del pueblecito de Suiza donde viviría y las pocas fotos que se habían sacado el día de la boda.

Aunque Violet llevaba un vestido sencillo, Lily pensó que nunca había visto una novia tan guapa y tan feliz. Como si toda su vida la hubiese llevado sólo a ese momento, a intercambiar esa mirada infinita con Paul y saber enseguida cuánto se querían el uno al otro. Y pese a los muchos peros que le podía poner a la decisión que había tomado, su juventud, el no graduarse, el marcharse de Inglaterra… todo quedaba aplastado al verla tan feliz, desde la raíz del pelo hasta la punta de los pies.

Cuando se despedían, intentando sin mucho éxito aguantar los lloros y prometiéndose cartas infinitas y frecuentes, Violet le dio un abrazo muy fuerte a Lily.

- Te lo he dicho un millón de veces, eres demasiado valiente. Prométeme dejarás que él te cuide- le murmuró al oído antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Sin palabras y sabiendo perfectamente que Violet hablaba de James, sólo fue capaz de asentir levemente con la cabeza, antes de abrazarla una última vez.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

El último día en el piso franco de la Orden no hubo más lecciones ni más entrenamientos, pese a que Moody no se abstuvo de comentar la falta que les hacía un poco más de mano dura antes de volver a la escuela. Aún estaba un poco desencantado por el echo de que el encuentro entre Sirius y James no hubiese tenido más relevancia; lo cierto era que la explosión en casa de los Reedham parecía haber distraído al Ministerio de un asunto mucho menos importante como era un coche volador con dos policías muggles en estado se shock.

En vez de volver a practicar sus Patronus, el último día en Islington fue su primera reunión como miembros de la Orden. Sólo estaban presentes Dumbledore, Moody, los gemelos Prewett, Dorcas y ellos, pero aún así, sentarse alrededor de la mesa ovalada que sólo habían visto a través de la puerta entreabierta era bastante emocionante.

- Estoy, de hecho estamos- dijo Dumbledore con su voz cantarina y mirando por encima de las gafas a Alastor- muy contentos con vuestros progresos y con todo lo que habéis aprendido. No dejéis de practicar en la escuela, podrías necesitar todo lo que sabéis antes de lo que esperáis.

Los chicos asintieron y Dumbledore les sonrió.

- ¿Cuándo volveremos a reunirnos, señor?- preguntó James.

- En Navidad como muy tarde. Pero ya que sois miembros de pleno derecho, intentaremos manteneros informados de los acontecimientos importantes.

- Si es absolutamente seguro- advirtió Alastor en un susurro.

- Siempre tendremos el "Cabeza de Puerco" para encontrarnos "por casualidad"- dijo Fabian con una sonrisa traviesa- Tantos días correteando por aquí, os voy a echar de menos.

Sirius y James miraron a su compañero con incredulidad mientras los demás se reían. Dumbledore hizo un gesto con las manos para que bajaran la voz.

- Recordad que debéis ser absolutamente discretos con este tema- dijo el director entrecruzando sus dedos finos y largos y observándoles con tranquilidad, los chicos volvieron a asentir- Puede que a la larga sea seguro contactar con algún alumno más de la escuela, pero de momento debéis mantener el secreto.

Lily pensó inmediatamente en Sarah y Mary, en lo liberador que sería poder contarles todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida desde la reunión con Dumbledore en la fiesta de cumpleaños. Sabía que sus amigas no se habían planteado luchar contra Voldemort directamente; ambas eran valientes y tenían muy clara su opinión sobre todo lo que estaba pasando, pero a diferencia de ella nunca habían pensado en entrar en acción. Ni siquiera Mary, después de que Mulciber tratara de hacerle aquel horrible Imperus. Odiaba al chico, pero no había pensado nunca realmente que parte de la solución estuviese en sus manos. Y como ella, muchos de sus compañeros y amigos de la escuela.

No se había atrevido a preguntarle a Dumbledore por qué no había intentado reclutar a Mary o a Sarah para la Orden, pero adivinaba la respuesta. Sus amigas aún no habían alcanzado ese punto de decisión sobre sus vidas, el que ella alcanzó en Hogsmeade contra aquellos mortífagos. Sarah y Mary no estaban preparadas para tomar esa decisión, al menos aún.

Aunque entendía que no era una buena idea, a Lily le hubiese encantado poder compartirlo con ellas.

- Os tengo que pedir una última cosa- continuó el director sacando a Lily de sus pensamientos- Sed muy observadores, pero no os delatéis ¿Comprendéis lo que os quiero decir? Puede que os vigilen.

- De hecho, seguro que les están vigilando- Moody resopló con indignación- Después del brillante número de la motocicleta gigante.

_ Hablando de eso, Sirius- dijo Dumbledore juntando las cejas- Si esa maquina monstruosa entra en mi escuela, dejaré que Alastor cumpla sus amenazas, te ate a ella y te tire al lago… ¿Comprendido?

Dumbledore y Moody se despidieron de los chicos rápidamente para atender a una reunión con los aurores a fin de organizar la seguridad de los alumnos en el viaje de principio de curso. Pese a las prisas, Moody no se olvidó de recordarles a cada uno de ellos lo importante que era que estuviesen alerta siempre y que practicasen a dormir con un ojo abierto.

- Sin ser demasiado observador, yo ya puedo hacer una lista con unos cuantos mortífagos en potencia, si Dumbledore quiere- dijo Sirius alzando las cejas con suficiencia, a su lado James asintió y miró de reojo a Lily.

Ella supo enseguida que estaba pensando en Severus, y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

- Black, si multasen por hablar sin pensar, no te quedarían ni los calzoncillos que llevas puestos- dijo Fabian riéndose de forma condescendiente.

Sirius le lanzó una mirada envenenada al pelirrojo.

- El problema no es tanto quién es o no es un mortífago, si no más bien como demostrarlo y saber detrás de que andan- Dorcas hizo un gesto para apaciguar a Sirius, que ya se había levantado de la silla con los puños apretados- Además lo que es obvio Sirius, es obvio para todos.

- Son mortífagos, no subnormales. Al menos en la mayoría de los casos- añadió Gideon levantándose de la mesa con los brazos cruzados- Es importante que hagáis caso a Dumbledore, ellos también sospechan de vosotros, obviamente. Tendréis que hacer un esfuerzo mayor en la escuela, donde os pueden ver todo el día.

Lily asintió y también se levantó de la silla. No se encontraba bien. La realidad de la situación había sido como una bofetada en la cara: Severus y ella eran ahora enemigos casi declarados. Era estúpido que le hiciese tanto daño entonces, lo había sabido desde el momento en que decidió que su bando era el contrario a Voldemort. Pero de repente, a un día de encontrarse con su semblante cetrino y contraído en el gesto de amargura con el que la miraba, sólo tenía ganas de llorar y de olvidarse de todos los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Lily?- le susurró Remus para que no le oyesen, los demás también estaban levantándose de las sillas y recogiendo sus capas y bolsos- Estás blanca.

Lily asintió repetidamente sin mirarle y sonrió.

- Perfectamente. Supongo que un poco abrumada, pero bien.

- Siento lo de Violet. Supongo que te hubiese gustado graduarte con ella- dijo Remus tomándola del brazo y dándole un apretón.

Antes de entrar en la reunión Lily le había contado a sus amigos la decisión que había tomado su compañera. Remus entonces pensaba que se encontraba mal por echarla de menos. Era mejor que creyese eso que contarle la verdad.

- Sí, aunque es lo mejor para ella.

- No todos podemos ser héroes, aunque queramos- dijo él con un suspiro melancólico.

Ella sonrió.

- Eres un poeta Remus. No me extraña que a Marlenne se le pasase tan rápido el disgusto, con lo bien que hablas- bromeó la chica mientras se dirigían hacia el salón, siguiendo a los demás.

El chico asintió.

- Sí, aunque no debo de ser el único que habla bien- dijo en voz baja señalando discretamente con la cabeza a Gideon Prewett, que estaba hablando con Marlenne. Él le entregó un papel doblado y la chica se lo guardó en el bolso con una sonrisa. Luego le dio un abrazo, que duró unos segundos más de lo reglamentario para ser un abrazo de cortesía.

Lily miró a su amigo con preocupación, pero él se encogió de hombros.

- Lo que no puede ser no puede ser.

No pudo replicarle porque James apareció de la nada con los ojos llenos de chispas.

- ¿Y yo? ¿no me merezco mi abrazo?- dijo con fingida inocencia, señalando con el pulgar a Remus, que había ido a despedirse de Dorcas.

Por supuesto Lily se lo negó. Aunque no pudo evitar rememorar el recuerdo de la última vez que habían estado abrazados y que se le erizase el vello de la espalda con anticipación, borrando a la vez un poquito del dolor que sentía por Severus.

- Voy a estar tres meses bien tranquilo sin ver a esos putos cabeza de zanahoria- murmuró Sirius cuando hubieron salido a la calle.

- ¿Los Prewett?- preguntó Peter con voz aguda- Yo me alegro más de no tener que ver a Moody… ¡El otro día soñé que me perseguía con la pierna de palo en la mano porque no era capaz de hacer un Patronus!

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

El andén 9 y ¾ de Kings Cross estaba lleno de alumnos de Hogwarts, como cada uno de septiembre. El pulso de James se aceleró con la perspectiva de ese último curso en Hogwarts, anticipando las aventuras que iba a vivir con los Merodeadores y los partidos de Quidditch. Quizás, con un poco de suerte incluso conseguía convencer a cierta pelirroja testaruda y demasiado guapa para su propio bien de que en realidad estaba tan loca por él como él por ella.

Sirius le dio un codazo poco cuidadoso en las costillas. Habían ido juntos desde la casa de James; Dorea quería despedirse de Sirius y su salud no le permitía ir hasta la estación de tren.

- Peter y Remus están por allí. Deja de hacerte pajas mentales.

James le devolvió el codazo y empezó a caminar hacia sus amigos.

-¿Qué pasa princesa? ¿Te has levantado de mal humor?

- Tengo resaca- contestó Sirius con la voz pastosa- Y el puto ruido de la locomotora me está matando.

- ¿Sabes que emborracharse solo es lamentable?- James sonrió de manera malévola

Sirius resopló.

- ¿De verdad? Deja que lo apunte en mi lista de cosas que me importan una mierda.

Peter y Remus les recibieron con una sonrisa y unas palmadas de las que Sirius se quejó empleando su colorido vocabulario.

- Lily te está buscando como una posesa desde hace un cuarto de hora- le dijo Peter a James con una mueca que dejaba ver que la chica no estaba de buen humor- Iba farfullando algo de los alumnos de primero.

- Se supone que tienes que encargarte de que no perdamos a ningún novato- explicó Remus con una sonrisa- y asegurarte de que todos entran en el tren. Luego tienes reunión con nosotros, los prefectos. Y como no te presentes con tu uniforme, la chapa y perfectamente dispuesto delante de Lily en menos de dos segundos, es probable que te arranque la cabeza de un mordisco.

James abrió los ojos, alerta de repente. Recordaba a Lily diciéndole algo de tener que estar en el andén a las diez y media para no sabía qué; siendo sincero, estaba más pendiente de lo preciosa que estaba cuando se ponía seria que de escucharla. Miró el reloj, eran las once menos diez. Era hombre muerto.

- Me voy- dijo con un hilo de voz, antes de salir corriendo, poniéndose la túnica negra del colegio por el camino.

- Ahí va el último vestigio de hombría que le quedaba a Prongs- murmuró Sirius negando con la cabeza, Peter se rió- ¿Tus padres ya se han ido?

Remus asintió.

- Ayer cogieron un ferry a Cork. Creo que mi madre debe de seguir llorando aún… ¿Sirius?- frunció el ceño al ver que Sirius había dejado de prestarle atención y observaba con gesto concentrado algún punto del fondo del andén.

Se giró para ver que había captado la atención de Sirius. A unos metros de ellos Walburga y Orion Black estaban de pie mirando al expreso muy erguidos; Regulus estaba a su lado apretando los labios, tieso como un palo también. Hubiesen parecido una familia de figuritas de cera si el señor Black no se hubiese girado para mirar en su dirección, apenas dos segundos. Remus creyó ver como la mano de la señora Black se curvaba un poco más sobre el hombro de su hijo, como la garra de un cuervo celoso.

- La vieja urraca no puede ni aceptar que sigo vivo…- murmuró Sirius antes de encender un cigarrillo con gesto despreocupado, esquivando el escrutinio ocular de Remus- ¿Qué Peter? ¿Has visto ya a Beckett? ¿Le has tirado algo por encima?

- No me gusta Beckett- murmuró el aludido con la boca pequeña.

Sirius exhaló una nube de humo y sonrió, explorando el andén con la mirada.

- ¿Entonces ha vuelto con Thorpe? No te amargues Peter, he visto a un grupo de Hufflepuff de quinto que han echado tetas este verano, bastante prometedor.

- Eres un cerdo, Pad- Remus suspiró y levantó su baúl- Vamos a buscar un compartimento vacío antes de que cometas algún delito con una menor.

- Soy un tipo cariñoso, Remus. Y nunca hago nada que ellas no quieran.

- Con Sirius, siempre quieren- añadió Peter con un suspiro medio de envidia, medio de resignación, que hizo estallar en carcajadas a sus amigos.

En el otro extremo del andén James ya había encontrado a Lily, y su sonrisa más encantadora no había conseguido dulcificar ni un poco la mirada amenazante que le dedicó.

- Llegas tarde.

- Lo sé, Lily… he tenido un… imprevisto.

Lily inspiró y alzó las cejas. Evidentemente no se creía su excusa.

- Está bien, James. Da igual, Marlenne me ha ayudado a localizar a todos los alumnos de primero, así que ya te puedes ir a solucionar tu _imprevisto_.

- No, ya está soy tuyo. Todo tuyo- añadió con una sonrisa pícara.

Ella entornó los ojos, pero él supo que se la había ganado cuando la escuchó reírse.

- ¡James! ¡Qué suerte encontrarte hoy!- la señora Evans, materializándose de la nada como sólo las madres expertas saben hacer, se acercó para darle un buen achuchón.

Lily inspiró y miró a su madre con incredulidad; la mujer que ahora parecía gratamente sorprendida por encontrarse con James llevaba preguntándole por él toda la mañana.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra, señora Evans?- la saludó James con una de las sonrisas que derretía las rodillas de las mujeres de la familia.

- Llámame Edith, cariño- contestó la mujer con coquetería, luego se giró para llamar a su marido, que estaba hablando con los padres de Mary y la madre de Sarah- ¡Marcus! ¡Marcus, cielo! ¡Ven a sacarle una foto a la niña con James!

El padre de Lily, cámara en mano, se acercó a saludar a James. Mary, Sarah y sus padres le siguieron de cerca.

- Venga princesa, vamos a hacer un foto de los Premios Anuales- la animó su padre- así, que se vean bien las chapas.

Lily, a regañadientes se puso al lado de James. Él la miró y le guiñó un ojo, gesto que ella contestó con una mueca.

- Sonríe un poco hija, que eres una desaborida- la riñó su madre con gesto dulce mientras su padre la enfocaba. A su lado, Mary y Sarah estaban pasándoselo pipa, no se molestaban en esconder sus carcajadas.

Después su padre también quiso sacarle fotos con sus amigas, con Marlenne que se acercó para presentarle a sus padres y por último con el resto de los Merodeadores que ya habían ocupado un vagón y habían ido a buscar a James por si necesitaba refuerzos para aplacar a Lily.

- Ya basta papá, que esto parece una boda- protestó la pelirroja cuando su padre quería hacerle más fotos con James- Has acabado un carrete entero.

- Déjanos que seamos unos padres orgullosos- el señor Evans le dio un abrazo a su hija y un beso en la cabeza- Además sales guapísima en las fotos y a tu madre le encanta fardar de hija en el trabajo.

Sirius, Remus y Peter ayudaron a las chicas a subir el equipaje al vagón y James se quedó cerca de la puerta, esperando a que Lily acabase de despedirse de sus padres. La señora Evans había empezado a llorar entre risas.

- Si envejece como su madre, puedes estar muy, muy contento- le dijo discretamente Sirius antes de entrar al tren, luego se echó a reír de forma escandalosa.

Él sonrió y siguió mirando a Lily y a sus padres, tan felices y absortos en sus bromas que no reparaban en que tenían un mirón. El tren empezó entonces a moverse poco a poco y James saltó al interior con agilidad.

- ¡Lily!- la llamó.

Ella se giró y la sonrisa que estaba compartiendo con sus padres se le congeló en el rostro al ver como el tren avanzaba. James le hizo un gesto para que corriese.

Lanzando un beso fugaz a los señores Evans, Lily echó a correr y saltó dentro del vagón con la ayuda de James. El impulso la llevó a aplastarle contra la pared del pasillo, el brazo de James rodeando su cintura.

- Te tengo- bromeó el chico con una sonrisa, ayudándola a recobrar el equilibrio.

- Gracias- Lily bajó la mirada sonrojada y empezó a sacudirse motas de polvo invisibles de la túnica- Casi me quedo en tierra.

James cerró la puerta del vagón.

- No te preocupes, Lily. No iba a dejar que eso pasase.

- ¿Ah no?- contestó ella alzando las cejas como si la bravuconada de James fuese muy divertida.

- Claro que no- él, ignorando su tono, se acercó a ella, obligándola a alzar la cabeza para poder seguir mirándole a los ojos. Separados apenas un palmo de distancia, el corazón de Lily se disparó sin que ella pudiera controlarlo cuando James puso el dedo índice sobre su nariz y le acarició suavemente el puente- Ya te lo dije en Nochevieja, este va a ser nuestro año.

- ¿Y?- trató de sonar indiferente, pero sabía que la respiración entrecortada de su pecho la estaba delatando. Y el puñetero dedo de James seguía de ruta turística por su cara, esta vez en su mejilla.

- Pues que si te quedaras en tierra y no volvieras a Hogwarts no lo sería. Y no te podría demostrar lo que quería decir con lo de _apoteósico_.

Lily tragó saliva y, juntando fuerzas de lugares donde no la tenía, apartó la mano de James de su cara con brusquedad.

- Eres tan, tan bobo- murmuró con un mohín de enfado, antes de desparecer con paso decidido por el pasillo- Y deja de jugar a Casanova, no se te da bien- añadió sin molestarse en girarse.

James se encogió de hombros y la siguió, sonriendo satisfecho. Esos paseítos con la nariz apuntando el techo como si la hubiese ultrajado no engañaban a nadie. Había visto su Patronus, y era un puto ciervo. No podía ser casualidad.

Poniendo el marcador a cero por el nuevo curso, se merecía un Lily 0- James 1.

* * *

><p>¡Hola queridos y queridas (por que ya sé que tengo algún lector chico y soy muy feliz por ello)! ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Cómo lleváis los parciales los universitarios? ¿Y la promesa de las vacaciones dentro de poco (relativamente)?<p>

Yo estoy bien, cansada y con sueño, pero siempre estoy cansada y con sueño ¬¬…También estoy muy, muy contenta por todos los reviews que me habéis mandado! **Cada ****uno ****de ****ellos ****me ****ha ****hecho ****feliz** y me ha hecho sonreír! Así que no me neguéis mis sonrisas, por favor, y escribidme algo! **Estoy ****deseando ****leeros! ****Quiero ****mimos!**

Como siempre, los que no tenéis/ usáiss cuenta, tenéis vuestras respuestas en el **último ****review ****del ****capítulo****13**!

Quiero saber que os ha parecido todo, Remus haciendo de intermediario para establecer la paz en todos los frentes, James y Lily hablando y ella admitiendo que no es demasiado comprensiva con él, Sirius siendo insoportable para luego ser casi simpático con Marlenne, la despedida de Violet, la escena de King's Cross…! Todo! Espero leeros y que me contéis!

Y en el próximo capítulo, de vuelta en Hogwarts!

**_Como siempre, recordad que: Si dejas un review, Sirius también te acompañará a casa para protegerte de cualquier peligro, justo después de que James te lleve a escuchar el mar y de que Remus te prepare un té con canela._**

**_Y si eres chico, Lily te pondrá su canción favorita de Bob Dylan en la radio mientras los dos bebéis cerveza y miráis las estrellas._**


	15. No ha lugar

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni los personajes, ni los lugares, ni ciertas partes de la trama. El saldo de mi cuenta bancaria sigue siendo igual de miserable después de publicar y no creo que mi imagen se revalorice con esto.

_**TILL DEATH DO US PART**_

_Previously, en Till Death Do Us Part: Nuestros chicos tuvieron cena de reconciliación en casa de Sirius. Lily y James hablaron (por enésima vez) y Sirius y Marlenne se dejaron engañar por Remus para acercar posturas mientras el chico la acompañaba a casa. También tuvieron su última reunión con los miembros de la Orden antes de volver a la escuela. El uno de septiembre, en King's Cross, todos se despidieron de sus familias, no sin antes dejarse fotografiar por el señor Evans, emocionado po que su Lily era Premio Anual. Una vez en el tren, James le recordó a la pelirroja la promesa que le hizo en Nochevieja: ése iba a ser su año._

_And that's what you missed on Till Death Do Us Part._

**15. No ha lugar**

Soundtrack: I'm yours- _Jason __Mraz_ / Layla- _Derek __& __The __Dominos _o _Eric __Clapton_

Mary y Sarah habían encontrado un compartimento vacío al final del tren, cerca del que ocupaban los Merodeadores. Lily había llegado justo antes de que pasase la bruja del carrito de chucherías, un poco estresada tras su primer contacto con todas sus nuevas obligaciones y deseando tener unos momentos de tranquilidad y paz en el compartimento. No llevaba ni tres horas siendo Premio Anual y ya estaba harta de Dirk Cresswell, que trataba cualquier nimiedad (por ejemplo una pelea por un compartimento vacío) como si fuese susceptible de llevarse a solucionar al Wizengamot.

Tampoco había sido muy cómodo tener que declinar la invitación de Slughorn para su pequeña fiesta de bienvenida en el tren. Sus obligaciones como Premio Anual le daban la excusa perfecta para escaquearse, pero se sentía mal al mentir al profesor de Pociones. Había decidido no volver nunca al Club de Eminencias, pero no quería tener que dar explicaciones al respecto, poniendo al Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin en una posición tan incómoda. No creía que le fuese a gustar oír que no le apetecía volver a tomar el té con gente que en secreto planeaba y deseaba dejarla más seca que un bacalao islandés de esos que le gustaban tanto.

- Echo de menos a Violet- Sarah miraba apenada una rana de chocolate que acababa de desenvolver- Hace tres ranas de chocolate que me hubiese dicho que tanto dulce no era bueno para mi estómago. A vosotras os da igual.

Mary la miró de reojo y bufó.

- En parte me da igual, pero en general es porque tienes diecisiete años, no cuatro. Va siendo hora de que aprendas a comer sola.

Lily, que examinaba su horario con cara de circunstancias, se echó a reír.

- Yo te entiendo, Sarah. Me vendría muy bien un poco del positivismo de Violet ahora mismo. Creo que si elijo "comer" tengo que dejar de "ducharme"; este horario es infernal.

- Eso te pasa por ser lista y de confianza- dijo Sarah, mientras masticaba la cabeza de la rana- Mírame a mí, sólo tengo cuatro éxtasis y el Quidditch. Y un montón de tiempo libre para dedicarme a agrandar mi culo a base de chocolate.

- Si sirve de algo Lily, yo elegiría comer- dijo Mary con una sonrisa malvada- Puedes ducharte en el tiempo reservado para las _reuniones_ con James.

La pelirroja le dedicó una mirada de suficiencia.

- ¿Ves? Violet ya te hubiese mandado callar por metomentodo y grosera.

- Ya, claro. Grosera. Como si no te fuese a gustar enjabonarle la espalda a nuestro querido capitán- murmuró Mary revisando su propio horario de forma distraída- No sé a quién intentas engañar.

- No intento engañar a nadie- se defendió Lily frunciendo el ceño- Entre James y yo… no hay nada.

Mary y Sarah intercambiaron una mirada rápida.

- No sé si es que tu misma te lo crees o que de tanto negarlo piensas que se va a hacer realidad- dijo Mary con fastidio.

Sarah asintió y desenvolvió otra rana de chocolate.

- Sólo hay que veros, Lily. Entre vosotros hay de todo menos "nada". Puede que hayáis hablado y decidido que es mejor que seáis amigos y bla, bla, bla… pero estáis haciendo otra cosa. ¡Y obligadme a dejar de comer, por favor! ¡Estáis destruyendo mi carrera de deportista de élite!

Lily suspiró y guardó el horario en su bolso. Molesta, empezó a masticar una barra de regaliz. Sarah tenía razón, a pesar de la charla de Regent's Park se seguían comportando igual que siempre. Se hacían bromas cargadas de dobles sentidos, se buscaban continuamente, intentaban quedarse solos. Nada de eso iba en consonancia con sus intenciones de permanecer el la zona de la amistad.

- No es para tanto, Lily. Si está callado incluso es pasable- bromeó Mary observándola divertida. Lily le hizo una mueca.

- No quiero llegar a esos términos con James y no quiero volver a discutirlo- dijo Lily levantándose con ímpetu; sus amigas encogieron los hombros sin tomársela demasiado en serio- Y ahora, si me perdonáis, tengo que ir a hacer cosas importantes.

- Con el chico del millón de galleons, supongo- contestó Sarah en voz baja.

Lily se limitó a ignorarla, ya que realmente tenía que ir a buscar a James. Pero no pensaba darles a sus amigas más información susceptible de ser usada a favor de la campaña "deja que un James Potter se meta en tus pantalones". Ella sola se bastaba y se sobraba para tener dudas en ese departamento.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

El Gran Comedor lucía espectacular como todos los principios de curso. Después de la selección de los alumnos de primero y del discurso de Dumbledore, la fabulosa comida del banquete había aparecido llenando las fuentes y bandejas que ocupaban las mesas. Todo estaba delicioso y James se sentía cerca de la felicidad absoluta saboreando los deliciosos pastelillos de crema, bromeando con sus amigos y saludando a todos los compañeros que llevaba meses sin ver.

- Los elfos se superan cada año- Remus saboreaba un generoso trozo de pastel de chocolate con deleite- Me lo comería todo, está cojonudo.

- Estás en tus días, es verdad- murmuró Sirius, ganándose un codazo en las costillas- Es un hecho constatado Moony, comes chocolate como un cerdo una semana antes de, bueno, ya sabes… Eres como una tía con la regla.

James y Peter se echaron a reír.

- Las analogías son muchas- concordó James con gesto grave- El mal humor, la debilidad, el chocolate, el convertirte en una poderosa máquina de matar, la extrema sensibilidad…

Remus sonrió de manera torcida sin dejar de comer pastel.

- Los tres vais a hacer como que os caéis y me la chupáis un rato.

- ¿Ves lo que te decía sobre tu sentido del humor?- bromeó de nuevo James mientras los otros dos se reían a carcajadas- extrema sensibilidad.

Remus suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Vale, lo que sea… Si habéis acabado con vuestras subnormalidades y me dais permiso, tengo que encargarme de los de primero.

- ¿Y yo?- preguntó James- ¿Tengo que hacer algo?

- ¿Es que no estabas en la reunión de antes?- preguntó Remus negando con la cabeza.

- Físicamente estaba allí, pero la verdad es que estaba pensando en el equipo de Quidditch. Tengo que encontrar a alguien para sustituir a Callie y a Waters.

Remus suspiró con paciencia ante la sonrisa traviesa de su amigo.

- Ve con Lily, tienes que reunirte con la McGonagall y repartir las listas de los alumnos que te dará.

- Ir con Lily, eso me gusta- contestó mientras localizaba a la chica con la mirada- ¡Nos vemos luego en la Torre!

Sus amigos se despidieron de él y luego se miraron entre ellos con las cejas alzadas.

- Evans acaba con él en un mes, me juego un galleon- murmuró Peter.

- Si conviertes ese galleon en cinco, veo la apuesta. Yo digo que no tardamos ni dos semanas en vivir el primer mega-pollo del año- contestó Sirius con una sonrisa satisfecha.

- ¿Una semana? Veremos si pasa de esta noche, cuando Lily se de cuenta de que no tiene ni puta idea de lo que se supone que tiene que hacer- Remus también se levantó de la mesa- Yo también me marcho, hasta dentro de un rato.

Minutos después, en el vestíbulo de la escuela, James y Lily ya tenían las listas de los alumnos se las entregó a los prefectos para que acompañasen a los nuevos alumnos a sus casas y se asegurasen de que todos sabrían volver al día siguiente.

- ¿Les avisarás del tramo de escaleras que desaparece los lunes, Remus?- le pidió Lily a su amigo- No quiero tener ningún accidente parecido al de hace dos años; Kathy Jackson se pasó dos días en la enfermería y aún tiene asuntos sin resolver con la escalinata- añadió haciendo una mueca.

- Descuida, Lily- Remus se rió y cogió la lista que le entregó Lily- Me aseguraré de que nadie haga mañana caída libre.

- Oh, pero si se lo contáis ¿Dónde queda la diversión?- dijo James sonriendo- Es como si los de Hufflepuff avisasen a los de primero que la puerta de su sala Común es invisible el segundo domingo de cada mes… Es tradición reírse de los nuevos desorientados… O eso me han dicho- añadió rápidamente al ver la mirada de advertencia que le estaba lanzando Remus.

Lily le observaba con las cejas alzadas y los brazos cruzados. Inspiró.

- Vale- murmuró para sí misma- Está bien, James. Voy a hacer como que no te he oído y que Remus te cuente luego las tres o cuatro cosas que están mal de lo que me acabas de decir.

Remus se echó a reír y James se rascó la cabeza de forma inocente. Charles Simmons se acercó entonces hasta ellos para pedirle su propia lista a Lily.

- ¿Qué tal, Lily?- preguntó el chico en tono serio.

Lily alzó las cejas un poco sorprendida y sonrió. No hablaba directamente con el prefecto de Hufflepuff desde la discusión que tuvieron a mitad del curso anterior y que Max había interrumpido. Simmons no se había tomado muy bien que Lily no quisiese salir con él.

- Bien Charles, gracias ¿Tú bien?

- Bien- contestó él, pero con el ceño fruncido- Oye… Lily. Sé que el año pasado no acabamos muy bien, pero yo ahora salgo con King, y espero que todo esté bien entre nosotros.

Lily frunció las cejas, sin acabar de creerse lo que estaba escuchando. Ella no había sido la que le había exigido gritando que le explicase por qué no quería salir con ella y encima había montado un número del entonces Premio Anual. Por lo que ella respectaba, Simmons podía estar todo lo bien que el quisiese, pero lejos de ella.

- Claro, Charles. Todo perfecto- contestó la pelirroja con frialdad, dándole la lista de los Hufflepuff de primero- Y felicidades por lo de King. Os merecéis el uno al otro- añadió con una sonrisa edulcorada que esperaba que enmascarase bien sus palabras envenenadas.

Simmons, aparentemente satisfecho, se fue hacia donde estaban el resto de sus compañeros. Lily suspiró.

- Capullo- murmuró.

Detrás de ella Remus se echó a reír y se giró para dedicarle una mirada de advertencia. James, en cambio, no parecía tan divertido.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Simmons?- preguntó con interés.

Lily se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. Desde luego, no tenía ninguna intención de poner a James en antecedentes. Por suerte en ese momento llegó Marlenne a buscar su lista.

- ¿Habéis visto lo majos que son mis niños de primero?- dijo con una sonrisa- Os vamos a ganar en la copa Interresidencias, ya lo veréis.

- Bueno, porque a la de Quidditch ya habéis renunciado, ¿no?- contestó James con una sonrisa de suficiencia- Y por cierto, mis niños de primero le patearán el culo a los tuyos, para que lo sepas.

Marlenne se echó a reír y volvió con los alumnos de su casa, Remus empezó a llamar a los chicos de primero para que lo siguieran.

Lily chasqueó la lengua y empezó a subir las escaleras hacia el primer piso, James la siguió.

- ¿Ya he vuelto a hacer algo mal?- preguntó un poco decepcionado, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

Lily le miró de reojo.

- Yo soy la primera Gryffindor hasta la médula, James, pero no nos pueden acusar de favoritismos. No está bien que le digas eso a un prefecto de otra casa.

James alzó las cejas sorprendido y obligó a Lily a detenerse, que protestó con un pequeño suspiro.

- Lily, es Marlenne. El otro día me destrozó las costillas con un encantamiento aturdidor, creo que hemos pasado la etapa en la que me va a acusar de favoritismo.

- Vale, pero tenlo en cuenta- aceptó la chica de mal humor- No es profesional.

- Vale, y tú relájate un poco- le contestó James volviendo a caminar de nuevo- Estás muy estresada ¿Quieres que te dé un masaje?

La chica puso los ojos en blanco y apartó el brazo cuando James intentó darle un apretón.

- Cuando quiera destrozarme la columna, te avisaré.

- Eres demasiado arisca conmigo.

- Tú eres demasiado baboso conmigo.

- Pero te gusta.

- Claro que no.

- Eso dices, pero por dentro estás derritiéndote.

Lily se detuvo en el descansillo de las escaleras que subían al último piso y miró a James con frialdad. Él se acercó a ella con una sonrisa tentativa y los brazos en jarra, haciendo que ella se olvidase de respirar por un momento. Abrumada por su presencia cercana y la cabeza de altura que le sacaba, tosió y apartó la mirada. Desde luego, por mucho que hubiesen hablado de cuál era la situación actual, estaban de nuevo en el camino de que se volviese a repetir una escena parecida a la del pub. Y Lily no tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas para volver a lidiar con una situación como ésa.

- Eres un payaso- murmuró sin mirarle, reemprendiendo su camino hacia la Torre.

- Gracias, tú eres preciosa.

La chica suspiró y le miró enfadada.

- En serio James, para un poco ya con las bromas. Me dijiste que no me ibas a empujar, pero no paras de… ¡de coquetearme!- exclamó poniéndose roja.

- ¿Qué te coqueteo?- dijo él ofendido- ¿Y tú que haces? Porque desde aquí donde estoy yo, me da la sensación que tu me coqueteas a mí también.

Lily inspiró y le miró a los ojos.

- Intento ser agradable- dijo intentando sonar convencida de sus propias palabras.

- Ah, agradable- dijo James, fingiéndose pensativo y apoyándose en la pared del pasillo que llevaba a la entrada de Gryffindor- Agradable, dices.

- Sí- murmuró Lily notando como su confianza flaqueaba- Agradable.

- Porque tú en realidad no das lugar a dobles sentidos- dijo James acercándose a ella, con una actitud peligrosamente calmada- No me haces caídas de ojos, no me tocas un poquito más de lo necesario cuando nos saludamos, no te pones roja cada vez que me acerco, como ahora.

Lily entrecerró los ojos, enfadada y no dejó de mirarle. Estaban a escasos centímetros, podía notar que la respiración del chico no era tan galopante como la suya, pero que su cuerpo se anticipaba tal y como le pasaba a ella cuando estaban cerca. Era necesario un esfuerzo consciente para evitar cubrir esa breve distancia que los separaba.

- Ya hablamos de eso hace tiempo James. No es el momento. Y todo sería más fácil si nos comportásemos acorde con lo que decidimos.

- Con lo que decidiste- la corrigió él acercándose un paso más, sus ojos brillaban detrás de las gafas y a Lily un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda- Y realmente lo más fácil sería darte un beso para que dejases de decir gilipolleces.

Ella tragó saliva, sin apartar los ojos de su intensa mirada e intentando disimular el temblor que se estaba apoderando de sus extremidades. Todo su ser estaba deseando que James se inclinase e hiciese lo que estaba amenazando con hacer. Se moría por besarle, por repetir cada una de las breves caricias que se prodigaron aquella noche de agosto. Y desear todo aquello sabiendo lo mala idea que era la llenaba de una rabia y una impotencia difícil de manejar, menos aún cuando los ojos expertos de James no se apartaban de ella ni un segundo.

- Pero ya que es lo que quieres, Lily, te dejaré aquí, solita e intacta. Aunque lo que estés deseando en realidad sea que te arrincone contra esa pared, para que luego puedas fingir que todo es una cosa del arrebato del momento- dijo con una sonrisa despectiva- Pero no te voy a dar ese gusto, Lily. Ya no más. Si quieres algo de mí, te tocará pedirlo. Y ahora me marcho, porque tengo tentaciones de sacudirte por los hombros hasta que entres en razón, y dudo que te lo tomes muy bien.

Cuando se separó de ella y empezó a andar hacia el retrato de la Señora Gorda, todo sus sistema protestó en silencio. Un frío seco se apoderó de su cabeza y un cansancio oculto, que le daba la razón a James hizo su aparición.

Las voces amortiguadas de los alumnos de primero la sacaron de su ensoñación. Se apresuró a entrar en la Torre antes de que Remus y sus súper-poderes lobunos captasen lo que acaba de pasar.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

La primera semana de clases bastó para dejarles claro a todos los alumnos de séptimo que si lo habían pasado mal el año anterior, era un juego de niños en comparación con las clases de EXTASIS. Sólo habían tenido una semana de clase y ya tenían deberes y nuevos hechizos que practicar como para ocuparles todo el fin de semana.

Remus, ya de mal humor por su próxima transformación, aún se había puesto más nervioso al darse cuenta de todas las clases que se iba a perder ese año y todo el tiempo improductivo que se iba a pasar en la enfermería. Por eso Sirius, Peter y James le tuvieron que llevar casi a rastras al campo de Quidditch el primer sábado del curso, vigilando que no se escondiera ningún libro debajo de la túnica.

- Tíos, tengo que estudiar y aquí no pinto nada- protestó el licántropo de mal humor, mientras ojeaba sin interés una copia de "el Profeta".

James y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada de paciencia. Estaban sentados tras un escritorio viejo y ajado, de cara al campo de Quidditch. Remus y Peter ocupaban dos sillas sacadas también de algún rincón polvoriento.

- Eres un plomo, Moony- James suspiró- Necesito que me ayudéis a elegir un bateador y un cazador. Así que deja de refunfuñar como una abuela y presta un poco de atención al grupo que está volando.

Remus hizo rodar los ojos y cruzó los labios.

- No me necesitas para una mierda, James. Sólo es una excusa para sacarme de la biblioteca.

- Y pasar un tiempo con tus amigos ¿te acuerdas de nosotros?- preguntó Sirius en tono de reproche- No te hemos visto en toda la puta semana, tío.

- Tenía que estudiar.

- Vale, pues ya has estudiado, y nadie te ha molestado. Ahora tienes que ayudar a tu amigo- James sonrió y señaló a los alumnos que estaban volando por encima de sus cabezas.

- ¿Cómo que nadie me ha molestado?- Remus alzó las cejas con gesto de sorpresa- No ha habido ningún puto día que no os quejaseis como unas novias pesadas de que no había hecho no se qué mierdas con vosotros.

- El martes- murmuró Peter.

- ¿Qué?-exclamó Remus sin entender nada.

- El martes no te dijeron nada- explicó Peter- Cuando volvimos de la Torre de Astronomía ya estabas dormido.

Remus inspiró y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Ves? Te dejamos dormir- concluyó James- Y estuvo muy mal que te saltaras un sesión "pillémonos una borrachera sin sentido" sólo por estudiar.

- ¡Por Merlín! Faltan como un millón de años para los exámenes- añadió Sirius- Empiezo a pensar que pasas demasiado tiempo con Lily y Marlenne. Suerte que al paso que vas nunca tendrás novia, porque entonces tendríamos que pedirte cita con un mes de antelación.

Remus inspiró y abrió de nuevo el periódico con energía. James y Sirius sonrieron sabiendo que habían ganado la discusión.

- Si os hubieseis dignado a aparecer por la biblioteca, hubieseis podido ver el sitio que Mar ha encontrado para que entrenemos, está genial- murmuró Remus, rencoroso pero vencido- Por no mencionar que en algún momento tendréis que hacer los deberes.

- No seas pelma, Moony. La mayoría de las veces ni miran que los tengamos hechos… Y son una pérdida de tiempo estúpida- dijo James, Remus puso los ojos en blanco ante la pedantería de su amigo.

- ¿Y donde está el sitio tan genial que ha encontrado Marlenne?- Sirius encendió un cigarrillo- Me perdonarás, pero creo que tu opinión no es muy objetiva. Me gustaría verlo y comprobar hasta qué punto esa loca te tiene obnubilado.

Remus le lanzó una mirada irritada.

- He quedado esta tarde con ella y con Lily. Mejor dicho, hemos. Les dije que iríamos todos.

- ¿Un sábado por la tarde?- protestó Sirius- Se me ocurren cosas mejores que hacer.

- A todos se nos ocurren, Sirius- replicó Remus- Por ejemplo, dejarte mudo de por vida.

- O romperle las piernas a Daniel Thorpe- murmuró Peter, que estaba mirando con ojos soñadores como Sarah felicitaba a los chicos que acababan de hacer la prueba. Mary estaba a su lado, observando a los aspirantes con seriedad, como si ella misma fuese la encargada de elegir a los nuevos jugadores.

Los chicos se echaron a reír y James mandó al siguiente grupo de aspirantes a cazadores que montasen sobre las escobas y se hicieran unos pases rápidos.

Mientras los jugadores empezaban a volar, un grupo de Slytherin se acercó a ellos cruzando el campo. Rosier, el nuevo capitán del equipo, sonreía con suficiencia. Con él estaba Wilkies, y por la manera como miraba a Sirius se podía decir que no se había olvidado de su pelea en las mazmorras de hacía unos meses ni de lo que el moreno había dicho de su madre.

Anticipándose a los problemas, James buscó rápidamente la varita en su bolsillo, asegurándose que estaba lista para usarse. Dejó de prestar atención a los chicos de las pruebas para no perder de vista a los chicos de Slytherin, que caminaban por el centro del campo como si fuesen los dueños. A su lado, sirius ya había sacado la varita y la tenía escondida debajo de la mesa.

- Potter, no sé por qué te molestas en hacer pruebas. Tu equipo ya no puede ser más lamentable.

Jame se levantó de la mesa y le hizo un gesto a Sirius para que se quedase sentado.

- ¿Quieres algo, Rosier?- preguntó con sequedad.

- Quiero entrenar, esto es un campo de Quidditch ¿no?- contestó el chico con suficiencia, haciendo sonreír a sus compañeros. La gente de las gradas empezaron a mirar al grupo de chicos, dándose cuenta de que pasaba algo.

- Tengo la pista reservada toda la mañana, así que si no te importa, te vas a tomar culo de aquí- contestó James

- No nos puedes echar- murmuró Wilkies con voz amenazante- El campo es de todos y no estás entrenando con el equipo.

James sonrió y se tocó la chapas de Premio Anual. Para ese momento hasta los chicos que estaban haciendo las pruebas habían dejado de volar y estaban pendientes de la discusión ente los Merodeadores y los Slytherin

- Nuevas noticias, queridos compañeros. Observo, como Premio Anual, que habéis venido a tocar los cojones y a provocarnos para que os partamos la cara- empezó a decir con seriedad fingida, haciendo sonreír a Peter y a Sirius- Lo siento, pero hoy no estamos de humor, así que, por el bien y la seguridad de los alumnos os pido que _os__vayáis__del__puto__campo__cagando__leches._

- No nos puedes echar- volvió a murmurar Wilkies.

- Sí puedo ¿o prefieres que lo comentemos con la profesora McGonagall?

Wilkies iba a contestar, pero Rosier le detuvo con un gesto del brazo.

- Nos vamos- pese al tono de tranquilidad con el que habló, los ojos llenos de ira delataron al capitán de Slytherin- Disfruta del momento, Potter. Ser el rey del castillo no te va a durar mucho. Saluda de mi parte a tu noviecita s_angresucia_- añadió en un murmullo amenazante.

Rápidamente, Remus y Peter detuvieron a James, que estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Rosier. Sirius se levantó también, y no perdió de vista al grupo de chicos hasta que no hubieron salido del estadio.

- Hijos de puta retorcidos- murmuró Sirius- no puedo esperar a encontrarme con ellos fuera.

- Pues será mejor que esperes- dijo Remus frunciendo el ceño- Una pelea más y creo que McGonagall no hará la vista gorda ni contigo ni con James; ya estuviste el año pasado a prueba.

- Me la suda, Remus. No voy a dejar que esos subnormales intenten asustar a nadie- replicó Sirius.

- Ah claro, vas a ser de gran utilidad si te echan, con un año menos de formación que los mortífagos y tú solito. Les harías un gran favor.

James les hizo un gesto para que lo dejasen.

- Todo el mundo está mirando- murmuró- Lo hablaremos luego.

Dio instrucciones de nuevo a los chicos que estaban haciendo la pruebas y se volvió a sentar detrás del pupitre, fingiendo que leía las natos que había tomado mientras intentaba calmarse y se frenaba a sí mismo para no salir detrás de los Slytherin. Sirius se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado, y Remus recuperó el periódico que estaba leyendo y volvió a abrirlo con desgana.

Remus tenía razón, y todos lo sabían. Pero eso no ayudaba ni a que se sintieran mejor ni a tolerar esas situaciones. La frustración no era un sentimiento que ninguno de ellos pudiese manejar demasiado bien.

- Hay que tener huevos para venir a decir que nuestro equipo apesta- murmuró Peter segundos después- Si quedaron terceros el año pasado.

Los Merodeadores se echaron a reír de nuevo, contentos de poder liberar un poco de la tensión que se había acumulado en todos sus músculos.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

- ¿Cómo encontraste esta clase, Mar? Parece que nadie ha entrado aquí en siglos- Lily pasó un dedo por el marco de una ventana polvorienta y luego se lo limpió en la túnica rápidamente.

- En "Hogwarts, la historia"- explicó Marlenne mientras encendía con la varita algunos candelabros- No es una clase, al parecer antes los prefectos tenían un cuarto de estudio aparte, pero dejó de usarse.

Lily asintió y estudió la sala con la mirada. Era una habitación alargada y de techo abovedado, las ventanas daban al norte. El mobiliario viejo y carcomido consistía en una mesa pesada y alargada y unas cuantas sillas que parecían tronos de madera. Contra la pared había apiladas unas cuantas librerías, vacías.

- No me extraña, no es muy acogedor. No creo que nadie venga a molestar por aquí.

- Y sólo se puede entrar con la contraseña, claro- explicó Marlenne mientras sacudía el polvo de una de las grandes sillas y se sentaba- A Dumbledore le pareció buena idea y me la dio.

Lily se sentó al lado de su amiga y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla.

- Llegan tarde- murmuró mirando el reloj irritada.

Marlenne sonrió y la miró de reojo.

- Ya me he enterado de la escenita de James con los Slytherin- dijo de forma distraída- Supongo que eso no tiene que ver con tu mal humor, ¿no?

Lily negó con la cabeza y suspiró. A la hora de comer Mary y Sarah le habían contado lo que había pasado en el campo de Quidditch y sabía que tenía que hablar con los chicos, sobre todo con James. Y no le apetecía en absoluto; las cosas entre ellos estaban un poco frías y tensas desde el primer día en Hogwarts.

- No se da cuenta de que tiene una responsabilidad- murmuró Lily frunciendo el ceño- No puede ir echando a la gente de los sitios porque a él le da la gana.

- Tenía razón, de todos modos- dijo Marlenne- Wilkies, Rosier y sus coleguitas iban a provocar.

Lily asintió y chasqueó la lengua.

- Pero hay maneras y maneras. Tal y como lo hizo, parecía un abuso de poder.

Marlenne inspiró y le dio una palmada en la pierna.

- ¿Hablarás con él?

- Qué remedio- se lamentó la pelirroja- Pero no me va a hacer puñetero caso y además se va a ofender.

- Sí, seguramente- Marlenne asintió- ¿Os habéis peleado mucho? Sé que el… estilo de James, por decirlo de algún modo, no es muy ortodoxo; pero creo que la mayoría de los prefectos están contentos con él. Sin contar a los Slytherin, claro.

- Claro- concordó Lily con una sonrisa- A la mayoría James le cae mejor que yo. Es normal; el chico con carisma que juega a Quidditch, hace bromas guays y se parte la cara con los malos cuando cometen alguna injusticia… Es un héroe. Yo soy la que refunfuña detrás de él.

Marlenne se echó a reír.

- No te pongas dramática; todo el mundo te aprecia Lily. Lo que pasa es que todo lo que te pasa con James te afecta un montón.

- No es verdad- se apresuró la chica a negar con vehemencia.

Su amiga la miró con incredulidad.

- Da igual… dejémoslo en un "¡hombres!" y corramos un tupido velo sobre el tema- dijo con una exclamación exagerada.

Lily sonrió y asintió, volviéndose a recostar en las silla.

- Por cierto, ¿Qué hay sobre el chico de la tienda de música?- preguntó para cambiar de tema.

Marlenne se arrellanó en la silla y negó con la cabeza.

- No hay nada. Hace tiempo que ni pienso en él; es… un capullo. Además un capullo pringado, así que me siento orgullosa de haber superado esa etapa.

- ¿Y en qué etapa estamos ahora?-preguntó Lily con fingida inocencia.

La chica abrió los ojos, como si estuviese esforzándose en hallar una respuesta, e inspiró.

- En una etapa en el que recibo señales contradictorias, así que me lo tomo con calma- dijo con cautela.

Lily se echó a reír.

- ¿Alguien que conozca?

Marlenne le lanzó una mirada suspicaz y ambas se rieron, compartiendo su un secreto divertidas.

- Pero prefiero no hablar del tema. No quiero ni pensarlo demasiado ni emocionarme, hay días en los que hace la cosa más detallista, tierna y romántica y me pilla totalmente por sorpresa y otros en los que sólo recibo su fría y distante caballerosidad- dijo haciendo rodar los ojos.

Lily sonrió y puso su mano sobre la de su amiga.

- Es un chico… complicado. Encantador, inteligente y bueno pero…

- Más hermético que una ostra- acabó Marlenne con una sonrisa, mirándola a los ojos.

- Pero si consigues abrir la ostra te llevas una perla- dijo Lily dándole un apretón reconfortante en la mano.

- O un bicho muerto y una decepción muy grande- murmuró Marlenne, haciendo reír de nuevo a su amiga.

Minutos después los cuatro Merodeadores entraron en la sala, acompañados de su ruido y sus risas escandalosas habituales. Saludaron a las chicas y enseguida se pusieron a curiosear el lugar.

- Uh, qué bonito Marlenne- dijo Sirius con voz femenina - tienes una casa preciosa… y tiene tanto polvo que si tiro el hueso de una aceituna a lo mejor nos crece un olivo.

- Yo no haría muchas bromas de ese tipo. He visto dónde vives- contestó la chica con una mirada desdeñosa.

- Me gusta- Peter se sentó en una de las sillas grandes, los pies apenas le llegaban al suelo- ¿Puedo llevarme una de estas a la Torre?

James le dio una palmada y se sentó en el brazo de la silla.

- Pareces un tipo importante ahí sentado.

- Ese trasto no nos cabe en la habitación- Remus se sentó encima de la mesa- el ochenta por ciento del suelo del cuarto está lleno de vuestros trastos y de calcetines sucios y ropa sudada.

Marlenne y Lily se miraron e hicieron una mueca de desagrado. Los chicos empezaron a insultar a Remus.

- No necesitábamos saber eso- murmuró Marlenne- Qué asco, debo añadir.

- Bueno, cambiando de tema- dijo Lily riéndose - Tendremos que mover estos trastos para hacer sitio y limpiar el polvo.

La sala estaba limpia y despejada unos minutos y unos encantamientos después. Decidieron que una buena manera de estrenarla sería practicando los últimos contramaleficios que les habían aprendido.

- Gracias al viejo este año Defensa va a ser un puto paseo- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa satisfecha cuando consiguió tumbar a Remuss en el suelo con un potente maleficio- ¿Duele mucho, cariño?- añadió con voz aguda mientras su amigo se levantaba.

- Como me rompas un diente, maníaco de mierda, te lleno el depósito de la moto de arena- contestó el chico sin poder esconder el inicio de una sonrisa en la comisura del labio.

- Me encanta cuando te pones en plan "lobo feroz"- Sirius alzó las cejas de forma sugerente y tuvo que agacharse para que un rayo verde procedente de la varita de Remus no impactase en su cara.

Cuando todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que ya era hora de ir a cenar y dejar la magia defensiva para otro día, James se acercó hasta Lily con el ceño fruncido, aprovechando que la chica se había quedado rezagada para recoger sus cosas. Lily se giró para encararle.

- Supongo que has oído lo de esta mañana- dijo él en tono neutro. .

Ella se cruzó de brazos y asintió.

- Esto es Hogwarts. La gente sabe lo que vas a hacer antes de que lo hagas.

- También supongo que tienes tu opinión al respecto- continuó él poniendo los brazos en jarra- E incluso me atrevería a adivinar que no me es favorable.

La chica se sentó en una de las pesadas sillas y se encogió de hombros.

- Si piensas eso es porque sabes que hiciste algo que no debías.

- Si pienso eso es porque sé que tu crees que hice algo que no debía- replicó James rápidamente- Yo no creo que hiciese nada malo, pero como no hemos estado especialmente comunicativos últimamente, he pensado en ahorrarte "tus pequeñas discusiones mentales" sobre si hablar conmigo o no.

Lily le miró con disgusto.

- ¿Quién se está poniendo difícil ahora?

James inspiró e hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, aceptando que quizás se había pasado un poquito.

- Mira, James, yo sólo creo que eres Premio Anual. Y lo eres para todos los alumnos de la escuela, así que no está bien que te posiciones tanto en situaciones así, simplemente. En vez de ponerte en plan justiciero, tendrías que haber avisado a un profesor. Punto.

La chica intentó aguantarle la mirada, pero tuvo que apartar los ojos y fingir que sus uñas habían captado su atención por completo.

- ¿Y no puede ser que la que no está siendo objetiva con todo esto seas tú, Lily?- preguntó él con acritud- Qué estés mezclando lo que soy con lo que crees que soy porque… bueno, porque has decidido que no te gusto demasiado.

- ¡No es verdad!- protestó Lily- Esto no tiene nada que ver con nada personal, James, ¡aquí estamos hablando de ser Premio Anual!

- Pues yo creo que tiene todo que ver, Lily. Piensas que no valgo para esto, sé sincera.

Lily tragó saliva y se levantó de la silla. Los ojos de James perforaron los suyos cuando alzó la cabeza.

- Creo que vales, pero también creo que no te esfuerzas una mierda, es verdad- admitió la chica con dureza- Mañana tenemos reunión con los prefectos y todavía no me has preguntado qué demonios se supone que tienes que hacer, te has cambiado todos los turnos de patrulla con los prefectos novatos con la excusa del Quidditch y llegaste tarde a tu primera reunión con la jefa de estudios… no tienes tu cabeza en esto.

James puso una mano sobre la mesa y se inclino sobre Lily, obligándola a retroceder hasta que la parte de atrás de sus piernas chocó con la silla. Tuvo que esforzarse para que su cara no delatase lo rápido que se le había disparado el corazón.

- No eres muy comprensiva con el hecho de que yo también soy un novato, por lo que veo. Si no te pregunto, es porque ni siquiera sé que hay algo qué preguntarte- dijo el chico con una sonrisa cínica, incorporándose de nuevo- Pero está bien, de acuerdo. Te demostraré que puedo ser el Premio Anual perfecto, empezando por la reunión de mañana. Y luego tendrás que admitir que todos tus problemas conmigo son personales.

Lily asintió y le siguió hasta el exterior de la sala.

- Por cierto, James ¿Practicas todas esas frasecitas y gestos varoniles que usas conmigo o te vienen de natural?- preguntó con curiosidad genuina.

James la miró con las cejas alzadas mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

- ¿Planeas aplastar mi autoconfianza, o qué?

- No creo ni que un hipopótamo pudiese aplastar tu autoconfianza- contestó Lily con sinceridad- Sólo es que desde que hemos vuelto de vacaciones estás de lo más teatral- James sonrió de forma misteriosa y ella chasqueó la lengua- Creído.

Y supo que tenía que acelerar el paso y llegar rápido a cenar, porque toda la energía que corría entre ellos dos empezaba a erizarle la piel y hacerle creer que la respuesta a todos sus problemas estaba detrás de esa puñetera sonrisa presuntuosa de la que tanto se esforzaba por escapar.

Mientras tanto, Marlenne y el resto de Merodeadores se dirigían al Gran Salón haciendo conjeturas sobre lo que habría esa noche para cenar. Peter era imbatible en ese juego, tenía un ochenta por ciento de aciertos probados en adivinar cuál sería el menú de cada día.

- En realidad es muy fácil- le explicaba el chico a Marlenne, que acababa de descubrir su don- Van repitiendo los platos cíclicamente, aunque con distinta frecuencia… y dependiendo de la época del año, claro.

Marlenne levantó las cejas sorprendida y miró a Sirius y a Remus con incredulidad.

- Ni puñetera idea de cómo lo hace-murmuró Remus con una sonrisa.

La chica se echó a reír y se puso al lado de Remus.

- Bueno, esperemos que Peter tenga razón, y haya tarta de manzana de postre. Es mi favorita.

- ¿Sabes dónde hacen una tarta de manzana espectacular? En el "Magic Neep" de Hogsmeade – dijo Remus- El secreto está en la crema.

- ¿Sí? Me encantaría probarla, podríamos ir en la próxima excursión.

- Claro.

Sirius soltó una risotada y se giró para mirar a Marlenne mientras atravesaban la gran puerta que llevaba al comedor.

- ¿Y ya tendrás tiempo de ir a comer tarta con Moony? Debe de hacer mucho que no ves al chico de la tienda de música, os tendréis que poner al día.

Marlenne le miró irritada e hizo una mueca. Se había sonrojado un poco y evitó mirar a Remus, como si de repente le diese vergüenza hablar con él.

- Voy a empezar a pensar que a falta de vida, Sirius, te conformas con joderme la mía.

Sirius volvió a reírse y se alejó con zancadas largas y enérgicos hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Pete le siguió, medio corriendo, medio andando para mantenerse a su paso.

- No le hagas mucho caso, ya sabes- dijo Remus en tono de disculpa.

Marlenne encogió los hombros.

- Da igual. Cada vez es más soportable, o yo más resilente. Nos vemos mañana- se despidió tras localizar con la mirada a sus compañeros de Ravenclaw. A medio camino se giró sonriendo y señaló la mesa- ¡Peter acertó con la tarta!

Cuando Remus se sentó al lado de sus amigos, Sirius le obsequió con una de sus sonrisas maquiavélicas. Él, sabiendo perfectamente lo que se le venía encima, puso los ojos en blanco y pasó a ignorarle completamente.

- Así que has quedado para comerle la tarta de manzana a Marlenne- dijo el moreno, haciendo reír a Peter, que se atragantó con el estofado. Remus le dio unos golpes en la espalda.

- Eres tan cerdo y tan previsible que dejas de ser ofensivo- contestó mientras cortaba cuidadosamente la carne estofada en trozos pequeños.

Sirius volvió a reírse a carcajadas, dando puñetazos en la mesa y despertando la curiosidad de sus compañeros de casa.

- Moony, eres la hostia. Si no fuésemos colegas, te daría una paliza por gilipollas- murmuró sujetándose el abdomen- ¿Qué? ¿Listo para mañana?

Remus se encogió de hombros y sonrió de forma triste.

- Aunque no lo estuviera, Sirius, pasaría igual- dijo en tono cansado. Sirius bufó con impaciencia y él se rió- Sí, sí. Estoy listo.

James se sentó entonces al lado de Sirius. Había llegado con Lily, pero ella se había sentado con Mary y Sarah.

- ¿Problemas en el paraíso con el Ángel Exterminador Pelirrojo?- preguntó Sirius riéndose.

James se encogió de hombros y se sirvió un buen plato de estofado.

- Para no tener problemas con ella es necesario tener el ÉXTASIS de "Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas"- bromeó haciendo reír a sus amigos- No le digáis que he dicho eso- añadió rápidamente.

- Eres un mierda- dijo Sirius, Peter y Remus seguían riéndose- Bueno, señor calzonazos… ¿Preparado para mañana?

James sonrió de forma traviesa e intercambió una mirada cómplice con Sirius.

- Siempre estoy preparado.

Los chicos siguieron riéndose y armando el barullo habitual en ellos, marca distintiva de los Merodeadores y tan sólo una forma más de marcar su terreno. Lily, a unos metros de ellos en la mesa, los observaba de reojo.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo y con esos?- preguntó Mary haciendo chasquear los dedos delante de la cara de su amiga para llamar su atención- Era consciente del acercamiento de posturas diplomáticas, pero ¿Todas esas risitas y saluditos?

Lily miró a la chica con insolencia.

- ¿Celosa?

- Mosqueada.

- Puede ser que tenga que ver con el hecho de que tu novio no esté por aquí, y la falta de mimos te vuelva suspicaz.

Sarah se rió.

- Mi novio está aquí, y yo también he notado lo bien que te llevas de repente con los chicos. Con todos- puntualizó.

Lily encogió los hombros y se sirvió sopa.

- Puede… ¿Qué más da?- dijo quitándole importancia a las preguntas de sus amigas. Luego suspiró- Me caen bien los Merodeadores- añadió como si estuviese confesando una debilidad vergonzosa, frunciendo el ceño- Incluso Black.

- Uh, tienes el cerebro hecho puré, no hay nada que hacer- Mary se ajustó las gafas de pasta con el dedo índice y se apartó un mechón de rizos rebeldes del hombro.

Lily miró con disgusto a su amiga mientras Sarah se sujetaba el estómago de tanto reírse.

- No pasa nada, Lily- dijo mientras empezaba a respirar con normalidad de nuevo- No es tan malo, a mí también me caen bien.

- Por Merlín, espero que no sea contagioso- Mary abrió un libro y empezó a mordisquear una tostada mientras leía- No creo que me acepten en la escuela de Medimagos si me vuelvo tonta del culo.

Sarah le sacó la lengua a su amiga y Lily volvió a dedicarle una de sus miradas altivas.

- ¿Sabes que eres una esnob?- dijo la pelirroja.

- Sí, gracias.

Lily volvió a sonreír y meneó la cabeza mientras Sarah seguía pinchando a Mary. Empezó a comer su sopa sin muchas ganas, mientras paseaba la vista distraída por el Salón. Sintió como ese par de ojos negros se le clavaban en las pupilas antes de verlos. Severus, disimulado por la multitud de estudiantes, la estaba mirando sin pestañear desde la mesa de Slytherin. Podía ser que llevase así un buen tiempo, esperando con su paciencia infinita y casi perturbadora a que Lily le mirase. Podía ser incluso que llevase días intentándolo, mientras ella, y se daba cuenta en ese momento, estaba intentando precisamente lo contrario.

No hizo falta que hiciese ningún gesto, ni una mueca, ni que murmurase ninguna palabra. Supo que lo sabía, y se sintió desnuda e indefensa frente a esa mirada más oscura que la noche, que preguntaba y se respondía sola. La piel de los brazos se le erizó y se apresuró a bajar la mirada

Severus sabía lo que pasaba con James.

Y en mitad le bullicioso Gran Salón ella fue la única en sentir el rugido silencioso, feroz y desgarrado, del chico que había sido su mejor amigo, que podía haber sido mucho más que eso y que ahora sólo podía ser un puñado de cenizas.

Aunque fuese un puñado de cenizas calientes y capaces de quemar la piel.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

- Wormy, no me puedo creer que te dejases el puto mapa encima de la puta cama- murmuró Sirius- ¡Eh! ¡Me estáis pisando!

- Ninguno está muy cómodo aquí debajo, Padfoot- murmuró a su vez Peter tirando de la capa de invisibilidad de James para taparse las pantorrillas.

- Si dejases de comer tres kilos de beicon cada mañana…

- Shh- James pellizcó a sus amigos- Dejad de joder los dos y callaos.

Bajaban lentamente las escaleras que llevaban al vestíbulo, cubiertos con la capa de invisibilidad que James había heredado de su padre. Hubo un tiempo en que los cuatro cabían perfectamente debajo del tejido liviano, pero hacía unos años en los que eso era imposible. Incluso siendo solo tres, tenían muchos problemas para no delatarse y enseñar un zapato o un codo cada vez que se escapaban por la sala común.

Era día de luna llena, y Remus ya les estaría esperando en todo su esplendor lobuno en la Casa de los Gritos. Los tres estaban ansiosos por volver a recorrer con su amigo los secretos del Bosque Prohibido y puede que incluso vivir una de sus poco prudentes aventuras.

Peter, encargado del Mapa del Merodeador esa semana, se lo había dejado en el cuarto, obligándoles a poner el doble de cuidado en no ser pillados por la señora Norris o el señor Flinch. Hasta ese momento y a dos pisos de la puerta de entrada, todo estaba saliendo bien.

- No intentes excusar lo inexcusable Mar.

- No intento nada, sólo digo que…

- ¿Que puede que le haya secuestrado un enjambre de doxys? ¿Qué haya tenido que sacar a pasear a su tortuga? ¡No me fastidies!

Los chicos se pararon en seco en el rellano de la escalera al oír las voces y los pasos que se acercaban a ellos por la escalera. Enseguida tuvieron de frente a Marlenne y Lily, subiendo los peldaños con rapidez. La Ravenclaw parecía estar tratando de apaciguar a la pelirroja, que tenía cara de estar poco contenta.

- He tenido que inventarme algo para justificarle, ¡y el muy capullo seguramente se ha olvidado por completo!- Lily se detuvo a un metro de donde estaban los chicos sin saberlo- Seguro que está haciendo alguna de sus imbecilidades con Sirius.

Marlenne suspiró y le puso una mano en el hombro antes de reanudar su camino.

- Sí, seguro que es culpa de Sirius- concedió.

James tuvo que taparle la boca a Sirius, que había empezado a replicar. Se apretaron aun más contra la barandilla del descansillo.

- ¿Has oído algo?- preguntó Marlenne, mirando en la dirección donde estaban los chicos.

- ¿Algo?

- Voces- explicó Marlenne- Me ha pareado oír como alguien decía "gallina".

- ¿Gallina?- preguntó Lily extrañada, , mirando en la dirección que indicaba Marlenne.

James sintió cómo el corazón se le aceleraba cuando la chica bajó dos peldaños, mirando hacia ellos. Si no fuese imposible, juraría que les estaba viendo.

- Da igual Lily, debe haber sido el viento. Vamos, que es muy tarde.

Lily frunció aún más el ceño, sin dejar de mirar la esquina donde los chicos trataban de permanecer más inmóviles que una estatua. Luego se giró y alcanzó a su amiga en una breve carrera.

Unos segundos después, se oyeron tres suspiros de alivio.

- Ha estado cerca-murmuró Peter.

- La reunión. Se me ha olvidado la puta reunión- se lamentó James mientras reemprendían la marcha hacia los terrenos, mascullando insultos coloridos e inintelegibles.

- Veo una bronca en tu futuro- Sirius se rió una vez hubieron salido del castillo- Otra más para tu colección.

James le miró con irritación y dobló la capa de invisibilidad con energía, para transmitirle a su amigo lo poco bien recibidas que eran sus chorradas en ese momento. Peter ya se estaba transformando.

- Mierda de reunión- murmuró enfadado una vez más, antes de empezar a transformarse.

Por lo menos, cuando era un ciervo, todo era mucho más fácil y lineal. No había nada que le preocupase demasiado, salvo una acromántula gigantesca de la que había que escapar o evitar que Remus empezase a morderse a sí mismo.

Cuando era ciervo, la perspectiva de haber defraudado a Lily no le hacía querer tirarse en la cama boca abajo y pensar en lo jodidamente complicado y estresante que era estar colgado de una pelirroja.

Pero las noches de luna llena no duraban para siempre. Más bien al contrario, cuando los primeros rayos de sol tímidos y perezosos empezaron a posarse sobre las copas de los árboles, los cuatro tenían la sensación de que acababan de salir a conquistar ese mundo nocturno que se habían ganado por derecho propio.

Rápidamente, el ciervo, el perro y la rata acompañaron al licántropo a su guarida temporal y recuperaron su forma humana para escabullirse de nuevo dentro del castillo. Exhaustos pero felices y plenos, por las aventuras, porque Remus no se había dañado, porque sólo ellos cuatro conocían su secreto.

Se deshicieron de la capa para subir las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de los chicos, riéndose de forma ahogada y con la promesa inmediata de una cama caliente.

- Creo que he pillado pulgas otra vez- Sirius abrió la puerta de su cuarto, rascándose la cabeza.

- Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi colcha- le advirtió Peter con un bostezo- La última vez tuve habitantes indeseados un mes y…

A Peter se le olvidó lo que estaba diciendo. Ni siquiera oyó el fuerte portazo con el que Sirius cerró. Estaba demasiado desconcertado por lo que estaba viendo, igual que sus amigos.

Sentada sobre la cama de Remus, iluminada por la luz pálida del amanecer, Lily había levantado la vista de algo que parecía haber estado mirando con interés. En su cara se mezclaba el cansancio con muchas emociones, pero el enfado venció en pocos segundos al verles, y sus ojos verdes se encendieron como faros.

Se levantó, sin dejar de mirarles, los labios apretados en una fina línea y las cejas juntas sobre su nariz. En la mano llevaba el mismo pergamino que había estado mirando.

- Explicadme ahora mismo en qué coño andáis metidos. Por qué habéis estado fuera toda la noche y por qué esto dice que estabais con Remus en el Bosque Prohibido. Un día de luna llena- dijo levantando el pergamino, que no era ni más ni menos que el Mapa del Merodeador.

Sirius gruñó y Peter bajó la mirada, intentando desaparecer del punto de mira de la pelirroja.

- Lily- murmuró James, y supo que era un error haber roto el silencio antes de acabar de pronunciar su nombre.

Lily le miró directamente a los ojos.

- ¡No me vengas con "Lily"!- exclamó enfadada- ¿Sois subnormales o es que estáis completamente majaras?

* * *

><p>¡Hola queridas y queridos! No os voy a felicitar la Navidad porque me he hecho el firme propósito de escribir el capítulo nuevo antes de que acabe el año (ya veremos en qué se quedan mis buenas intenciones). ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Qué tal los parcialeslas comidas de empresa/las listas de regalo? Espero que todos sigáis tan estupendas y estupendos como siempre!

**Muchas, ****muchas ****gracias ****por ****todos ****vuestros ****comentarios**. Parece que estoy en campaña electoral continua, pero no puedo dejar de agradeceros todo vuestro cariño. Me estáis ayudando a que esto de volver a escribir sobre HP sea una experiencia genial, muy distinto a como me había imaginado, y la historia es mejor (mucho mejor) gracias a todos vosotros. Como siempre, la respuesta de los reviews de los que no utilizáis cuenta de ff están en el último review del capítulo 14.

Sé que he tardado. Lo sé. Pero este capítulo es bastante más largo! ¿Consigue eso que me perdonéis? La verdad es que últimamente tengo bastante lío (como todos, supongo) y no ha podido ser antes, pero intentaré que no se convierta en costumbre! No me gusta que penséis que me he muerto, o que me he dado a la fuga (me he reído mucho con algún review).

Juas, juas! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo creo que tenemos mucha chica en este capítulo; James se ha plantado, Lily empieza a estar harta de sí misma, Marlenne por fin nos dice qué demonios piensa, han vuelto los Slytherin y LILY LES HA PILLADO! ¿Qué opináis? ¿Qué creéis que pasará? ¿Quién tiene ganas de gritarle a Lily? ¿Quién quiere estrellarle una tarta de manzana a Sirius en la cara? Lo quiero saber todo, así que espero que me lo contéis en **vuestros ****reviews**! Serán mi regalito de Navidad! **¿Me ****negaríais ****mi ****regalo ****de ****Navidad?** Sé que no ^^!

Y recordad, chicas: Si dejas review, James te arrinconará en alguna esquina olvidada para demostrarte que sus gestos varoniles no son ni mucho menos ensayados.

Chicos: Si dejas review, Lily te curará los rasguños después de las noches de Luna llena.

_Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a **Paula**, por sus dotes detectivescas y por ser una ironwoman. Ponte buena pronto (seguramente lo leerás cuando ya estés bien, pero anyway)!_

.


	16. Dispuestos a intentar algo nuevo

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni los personajes, ni los lugares, ni ciertas partes de la trama. El saldo de mi cuenta bancaria sigue siendo igual de miserable después de publicar y no creo que mi imagen se revalorice con esto.

_**TILL DEATH DO US PART**_

_Previously, en Till Death Do Us Part: Nuestros protagonistas volvieron a Hogwarts para empezar su último año. Lily y James, para no fallar al público, volvieron a tener una discusión, ella le reprocha que en realidad no lestá dejando su espacio y que se toma muy poco en serio sus nuevos deberes como Premio Anual y James le recrimina sus continuas contradicciones y el hecho de que se lo toma todo de forma personal. La primera luna llena del curso les sirvió a los chicos para desfogarse, pero casi se les para el corazón cuando al llegar a su cuarto se encuentran a Lily en modo "Basilisco" con el Mapa del Merodeador en las manos._

_And that's what you missed on "Till Death Do Us Part"._

**16. Dispuestos a intentar algo nuevo.**

Soundtrack: _Paperwright_- Joshua Radin & Schuyler Fisk

_Al Amanecer_- Los Fresones Rebeldes (ecos de cuando era "joven")

- Espera, espera un momento, James. Quiero hacer un resumen para ver si llevo bien la cuenta de todas las cosas estúpidas, ilegales y/o peligrosas que me habéis explicado.

Lily se masajeó las sienes, de pie en la habitación de los chicos, ignorando perfectamente la silla que Peter le había acercado. Sentados en la cama de Sirius, los tres Merodeadores, cansados y ojerosos, la miraban con grados distintos de fastidio, angustia y preocupación.

Cuando la noche anterior Marlenne había oído voces en el pasillo Lily tuvo un presentimiento extraño. Algo, no sabía bien, bien el qué, no encajaba; pero estaba segura que tenía que ver con los Merodeadores. Se había pasado una hora buscándoles por el castillo, al principio con la idea principal de echarle una bronca a James. Luego, al no encontrarles, cada vez más extrañada, les había estado esperando en la sala común. Las horas habían pasado y se había quedado sola. Al final, cansada, enfadada e incómoda a partes iguales había subido a su habitación, que era el único sitio donde no había buscado y donde tenían que estar por fuerza, dispuesta a pagar su cabreo con los tres chicos de forma indiscriminada.

Pero su cuarto también estaba vacío y no había rastro de sus ocupantes. Resignada, iba a volverse a la sala común, intentando manejar la frustración creciente que sentía, cuando algo captó su atención. Un pergamino grande, desplegado sobre una de las camas (desechas, claro), parecía moverse. Mejor dicho, las palabras del pergamino parecían desplazarse por toda la superficie.

Una vez lo tubo en sus manos, le llevó poco tiempo figurarse lo que era.

Allí estaba ella, un puntito y su nombre, Lily Evans, en los dormitorios de los chicos de Gryffindor. Mary y Sarah estaban en su habitación. El profesor Slughorn y el profesor Dumbledore estaban en el despacho del director… y James, Sirius, Peter y Remus se desplazaban a toda velocidad en el Bosque Prohibido. Una noche de luna llena.

En ese momento casi se había caído al suelo de culo, porque las rodillas le fallaron al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

- Remus es un hombre lobo- empezó a enumerar Lily, con la vista fijada en el techo y los brazos cruzados.

- Eso no lo hicimos nosotros…- se apresuró aclarar Peter. La mirada gélida que le dedicó la chica sirvió para silenciarle de nuevo.

- Así que,- siguió diciendo lanzándole a Peter una mirada de reojo de advertencia- cuando descubristeis que lo era, decidisteis que la mejor manera de ayudarle era haciéndoos animagos, soltándole por el bosque cada luna llena y corriendo con él "hacia lo salvaje"- se rió sin ganas- Por supuesto, en la mitad de todo eso, conseguisteis hacer un mapa con todas las puertas y pasadizos de la escuela, que además os dice quién está dónde en cada momento. Y tenéis una capa de invisibilidad, claro- tomó aire y se sentó en la silla con aire pensativo y cansado, estrechamente vigilada por los chicos. Enseguida, como si acabase de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, se volvió a levantar y les fulminó a los tres con una mirada acusadora- En serio ¿cómo demonios funciona vuestra puñetera cabeza?

- ¿A qué coño te refieres?- preguntó Sirius con un suspiro cansado, apoyando la cabeza en la columna de la cama. Se le cerraban los ojos del sueño.

La chica le miró con dureza.

- Me refiero a la "solución Merodeadora a los problemas". Hacéis algo genial por un amigo y que no os puedo reprochar. Pero a la vez es ilegal y peligroso, y os jugáis las vidas sin dudarlo un segundo… ¡y tengo ganas de freíros a maleficios!- Lily se volvió a dejar caer sobre la silla, puso la cabeza entre las manos- ¡Llevo toda la puñetera noche en vilo, mirando esa mierda de mapa e imaginándome cosas cada vez más horribles!

James se levantó y apoyó una mano en el hombro de la chica. Lily se la apartó bruscamente.

- Estábamos bien- dijo James con cara de circunstancias.

- Y además, te lo mereces un poco por entrar en nuestra habitación sin permiso- añadió Sirius con los ojos cerrados y un bostezo.

- ¡Que estabais bien lo sé ahora! ¡Y no me toques las narices, Sirius!- protestó Lily levantándose de nuevo y haciendo retroceder a James- ¡Y la verdad, me sentiría un poco menos estúpida si al menos os hubiese pasado algo!

La chica se volvió a sentar, con los ojos ahora fijos en el suelo, recuperando poco a poco la respiración. James se apoyó en la columna de la cama de Sirius, sin dejar de mirarla de reojo.

No sabía qué pensar de todo aquello, de que Lily se enterase de su mayor secreto, ni cómo se lo iba a tomar. Un secreto que había unido mucho más a los Merodeadores, casi para hacerlos hermanos, que les había dado sus nombres de batalla y que les había servido para vivir las aventuras más formidables. Habían jurado no contárselo nunca a nadie, pero no habían tenido alternativa al encontrarse a Lily en su habitación, con el mapa del Merodeador en una mano y su secreto medio desvelado en la otra.

- ¿En qué os convertís?- preguntó de repente Lily, volviendo a concentrarse en ellos, con aire vencido- ¿Qué animales sois?

- ¿Curiosidad insana?- bromeó Sirius con una sonrisa descarada y ganándose otro bufido de Lily- Tranquila, mujer. Llegados a este punto, a mí no me importa enseñártelo. Vas a flipar, querida.

Sirius se levantó y sin olvidarse de guiñarle un ojo, hizo un gesto rápido con la varita y empezó a cambiar de forma ante los ojos sorprendidos de la chica. Su sonrisa molesta se convirtió en una gran boca llena de babas y las estilizadas piernas de Sirius se acortaron y se cubrieron de un pelo negro y lacio.

- Un perro- dijo Lily sin poder evitar una sonrisa cuando Sirius se acercó con un trotecillo alegre hacia ella, moviendo la enorme y peluda cola- Joder… un perro- Sirius apoyó la enorme cabeza en sus piernas y ella se la acarició casi instintivamente.

- ¿Sabes que sigue siendo Sirius, no?- le recordó Peter.

Lily, que efectivamente estaba demasiado impresionada como para sumar dos y dos, se levantó de un salto, apartando la cabeza de Sirius de su regazo. Él, sin darse por vencido empezó a frotarse en sus piernas.

- ¡Para ya Sirius!- protestó la chica, roja de vergüenza. El perro se tumbo panza arriba y empezó a retorcerse contra los pies de la chica. Lily se apartó; James y Peter hacían grandes esfuerzos por contener las carcajadas- No tiene gracia- murmuró en tono amenazante, mientras intentaba apartarse de Sirius, que volvía a frotarse en sus piernas.

James sonriendo de manera divertida, hizo un gesto con su varita y Lily, no menos sorprendida que hacía cinco minutos, vio como el chico se transformaba en un ciervo enorme de gran cornamenta. James se acercó a Sirius y le embistió suavemente con la cabeza, para apartarle de Lily. Sirius volvió a ponerse panza arriba, y puso su enorme pata peluda sobre el hocico del ciervo, que se la apartó con un gesto brusco.

Lily se echó a reír, como si no se creyese lo que estaba viendo, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- Peter, si ahora te conviertes en un caballo me acabas de matar del susto.

- En realidad Lily, no sé si te gustará demasiado mi forma animaga- dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza- Me convierto en una rata.

Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Una rata? ¿Pero no eres un poco pequeño para estos dos?- preguntó señalando al ciervo y al perro, que seguían embistiéndose.

- Tienen cuidado- dijo Peter- O todo el cuidado que saben tener- añadió con una mueca. El perro/Sirius se acercó hasta él y apoyó sus patas delanteras en los hombros del chico para tirarle sobre la cama. Antes de tocar el colchón, Peter desapareció de la vista de Lily y una bola peluda con una larga cola saltó de la cama al suelo.

Volvió a sentarse en la silla, sin perder de vista al pequeño zoo improvisado que se había montado en la habitación de los chicos. El ciervo se acercó hasta ella, mirándola con esos ojos enormes y castaños.

- No me mires con esos ojos de mamífero adorable, Potter. No va a servir- dijo frunciendo el ceño. James recuperó su forma humana y Sirius y Peter le imitaron- Es… increíble, demasiado…- dijo con un suspiro- Increíble- volvió a murmurar para sí misma, como si se hubiese olvidado de que estaban allí.

- ¿Increíble bueno, o increíble malo?- preguntó James pasándose la mano por el pelo.

- Increíble son las seis de la mañana, tenemos clase en dos horas y no he dormido nada- respondió Lily con una mirada de advertencia. Caminó hacia la puerta del cuarto- Y acabo de ver como mis amigos y compañeros se convertían en los putos músicos de Bremen delante de mis narices. Necesito café, dormir y pensar mucho…. Buenas noches.

Sirius se acercó a la puerta y cogió el pomo, impidiendo que Lily pudiese salir.

- Lily, supongo que no hace falta que te diga que apreciaríamos mucho que esto quedara entre nosotros.

La chica le apartó la mano del pomo y le miró dolida.

- Gracias por recordármelo, Sirius. Como soy subnormal no había llegado a esa conclusión yo sola. Pensaba ir derechita a hablar con la McGonagall, justo antes de tomar mi café y después de firmar vuestra sentencia de muerte- dijo la chica con tono áspero y mirándoles a los tres con despecho- ¡Y haced el favor de ventilar el cuarto! ¡He estado temiendo toda la noche que esa pila de ropa sudada me atacase!

Desapareció, rápida y enfadada por el pasillo, sus pasos cada vez más débiles en las escaleras que llevaban a la sala común. Sirius cerró la puerta del cuarto.

- Yo me voy a dormir- Peter suspiró- En tres horas tenemos transfiguración y yo no he hecho aún los deberes.

James se dejó caer en su cama, boca abajo, muerto de cansancio y culpando al universo de que las desgracias que le ocurrían con su pelirroja favorita no pareciesen tener fin.

Sirius resopló mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

- ¿Y quién mierdas son esos Músicos de Bremen?

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Lily estaba segura de que si apoyaba la cabeza en cualquier superficie, se iba a quedar dormida de forma instantánea. No había podido cerrar los ojos ni cinco minutos antes de ducharse y había tenido que mentir a Mary y Sarah sobre quedarse estudiando hasta tarde en la Sala Común. Cosa que pese a no gustarle, se le empezaba a dar bastante bien desde que estaba la Orden.

Sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor e intentando tragarse su tercer café de la mañana (pese a las protestas de su estómago) no había dejado de maldecirse a sí misma por meterse en esos conflictos mentales que no le tocaban. Era mucho más feliz la tarde anterior, cuando no sabía que sus amigos (y en especial James) se dedicaban una vez al mes a ir de excursión romántica al Bosque Prohibido con un hombre lobo.

- ¿Se quedaron los tres chicos de oro estudiando contigo anoche, Lily?- preguntó Mary con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras miraba disimuladamente a los Merodeadores- Tienen la misma cara de apio que tú.

Lily sorbió su café ignorando deliberadamente los ojos curiosos de Mary.

- Conmigo no estuvieron, si es eso lo que quieres saber. James no vino a la reunión de prefectos.

- ¿Otra vez?- preguntó Sarah- No me digas que la habéis vuelto a tener.

Lily, sin ganas de hablar y con sus pensamientos en otro sitio, meneó la cabeza y se levantó con la taza de café en la mano.

- No, no hemos hablado…-contestó de forma evasiva- Chicas, me voy ya, quiero pasar un momento por la biblioteca ¡Os veo luego!

Cuando Lily se hubo ido, Mary suspiró.

- Todos los días tenemos drama con estos dos.

- ¿Crees que se han vuelto a pelear?- preguntó Sarah mientras se volvía a servir cereales. Su amiga la miró de forma acusadora- ¿Qué?, me voy a pasar la mañana entrenando, necesito carbohidratos.

Mary negó con la cabeza.

- Claro que se han vuelto a pelear, mira la cara de perrito abandonado que tiene Potter. Me agotan con tanto drama.

- Yo creo que es romántico- dijo Sarah encogiéndose de hombros- Tanta indecisión, momentos tensos, peleas y besos clandestinos en mitad de la noche.

Su amiga entornó los ojos.

- ¿Hablando de Romeo y Julieta?- Marlenne se había acercado hasta ellas para saludarlas y había oído el último comentario de Sarah.

- De James y Lily- aclaró Mary.

- A ellos me refería- la Ravenclaw sonrió- Han amanecido muy mustios esta mañana, ¿no?- dijo lanzando una mirada de reojo hacia el asiento de James.

- Eso mismo comentábamos- Sarah levantó las cejas con expectación- No sabemos qué ha pasado.

- Y lo que nos queda- murmuró Mary con un suspiro cansado y haciendo reír a sus amigas.

Al mismo tiempo, ya lejos del Gran Salón, Lily caminaba con prisa para llegar a su destino. No iba a la Biblioteca, sino a la enfermería. Entró en la soleada habitación con decisión, sin preocuparse por la cascarrabias de la enfermera Pomfrey porque sabía que estaba desayunando en la mesa de los profesores.

Remus estaba despierto, en la cama que solía ocupar, y la chica leyó claramente la confusión y la alerta en su rostro al verla tan pronto y con el aspecto desastroso y de persona loca que estaba segura de tener.

- ¿Estás…?- empezó a decir el chico, pero ella le hizo un gesto para que se callase.

- No hables, tengo como cinco minutos- dijo rápidamente, cogiendo aire- Ahora ya lo sé todo, Remus. No tengo tiempo para contártelo todo, pero ya sé lo de los _motes_- alzó las cejas de forma exagerada. No le había llevado mucho tiempo hacer la conexión entre las formas animagas de los chicos y sus nombres- Y por cierto, son bastante obvios.

- ¿Y has venido a decirme eso? ¿Qué los motes no son muy buenos?- preguntó Remus sin entender.

Lily hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

- ¡Te he dicho que no hables! He venido porque tengo un montón de nervios acumulados y alguien tiene que consolarme. Alguien que sepa todo, y que no sea uno de ellos…- dijo arrugando la nariz con un gesto despectivo- sólo me quedas tú.

Remus asintió.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Lily con impaciencia.

- ¿Puedo hablar ahora, su señoría?- bromeó Remus con gesto divertido. Ella le hizo un ademán para que siguiera- No te enfades con ellos, Lily. Sé que no está del todo bien lo que han… lo que hemos hecho. Pero todo lo hicieron por mí. Y realmente no hay vuelta atrás. En resumen, si en el Ministerio se enteran, los expulsarán y los sancionaran.

Lily se mordió el labio, incómoda. Se sentó en la cama de Remus y ambos permanecieron unos segundos en silencio.

- ¿Sirve de algo? ¿Te ayudan?

El licántropo tomó aire y asintió, mirándola a los ojos de forma sincera.

- Muchísimo. No te lo puedes llegar a imaginar. Es…- Remus se encogió de hombros, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas- tardo la mitad de tiempo en recuperarme después de cada transformación, no me muerdo a mí mismo y… es casi hasta divertido.

Lily se volvió a quedar pensativa. Se levantó de repente con los labios fruncidos.

- No me estás consolando nada, Remus… ¡Mierda! ¿Es que no pueden hacer algo genial sin tener que hacer algo malo a la vez?- exclamó con frustración.

Remus se echó a reír y luego se revolvió incómodo en la cama, sujetándose el costado derecho.

- Creo que es más complicado que eso, Lily- dijo con la voz entrecortada por el dolor.

- Siempre lo es- murmuró ella irritada, colocándose la almohada detrás de la cabeza de forma diligente- Me voy a clase; esto no me ha ayudado tanto cómo yo pensaba que lo haría.

- Siento oírlo- contestó Remus con una sonrisa mientras la chica caminaba hacia la salida.

Lily se apoyó en el pomo de la puerta y negó con la cabeza con aire de derrota.

- No digas mentiras, no lo sientes. Te encanta verme desquiciada.

- Joder, Lily. Eres tan dramática cuando quieres…

Ella le hizo una mueca y luego se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Mi Patronus es un ciervo! ¡Mierda!

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? La escena en el piso franco de la Orden volvió rápidamente a su mente; ella había conjurado su Patronus y James había puesto una inexplicable cara de felicidad. Y luego le había contado todo ese rollo de los Patronus y la persona a la que querías.

Las carcajadas de Remus se oían aún después de que la chica cerrase de un portazo malhumorado.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

El día había sido infinitamente largo y pesado, y James no había podido concentrarse realmente en nada de lo que había hecho. Incluso en Transfiguración, el buque insignia de su impresionante currículum académico (más aún si uno era consciente del poco tiempo que pasaba delante de un libro abierto), no había sido capaz de hacer algo decente. Lo más parecido a un violín que había hecho a partir del melón que les había dado la profesora McGonagall había sido un tablero con cuerdas que escupía pepitas.

Estaba cansado, tenía sueño y sólo podía darle vueltas a una cosa: ¿alguna vez iba a poder tener más de dos semanas de tranquilidad con Lily? Cada vez que daba un pequeño paso adelante hacia ella, pasaba algo y acababan irremediablemente enfadados, incómodos o sin hablarse. Quizás era imposible que nada les saliese bien.

Después de tantos desastres, el terreno debía de estar demasiado jodido como para que pudiese crecer nada.

Su snitch solía distraerle. Le daba una pequeña satisfacción cada vez que conseguía atraparla en el último momento, cuando nadie creía que podía hacerlo. Era algo reconfortante, lo sabía hacer y lo hacía. Y le salía bien.

Y en ese momento, paseando sin rumbo, sin pensar nada en concreto pero demasiadas cosas a la vez, lo que necesitaba era que algo le saliese bien de una puta vez.

- Distraído como un mono con una bolsa de cacahuetes.

Antes de oírlo, casi lo había sentido en la nuca, un soplo frío y rápido que le hacía estar alerta. Lo sentía jugando a Quiddich cuando iba a aparecer la snitch, lo sentía cuando en un duelo sabía exactamente cuando tenía que lanzar un hechizo y lo sabía cada vez que se encontraba con Snape.

Se giró guardándose la snitch en el bolsillo, una sonrisa peligrosa e intimidante dibujada en los labios. Snape, como siempre, estaba más serio y solemne que un cura en un entierro. La mano derecha escondida en los pliegues de la capa negra no dejaba lugar a dudas de lo que pretendía.

- Snivellus, feliz nuevo curso a ti también- dijo en un tono burlón, consiguiendo su objetivo de crispar al Slytherin. No era muy difícil, en realidad. Snape parecía odiarle por respirar, y casi era un sentimiento compartido- No tengo tiempo para jugar, estoy un pelín ocupado. Me sabe mal que me hayas estado esperando para nada.

La mano de Severus se tensó y sus ojos brillaron con odio en estado puro.

- ¿Ocupado jugando con tu pelotita?

- No, Snivellus- murmuró James entrecerrando los ojos, fingiendo un tono de confidencia- Ser capitán de Quiddich, Premio Anual… estoy muy liado… así que vete a decapitar arañas o, no sé. Algo por el estilo.

- Premio Anual- contestó el chico con desdén- Tú. Me gustaría saber cuánto ha pagado mamá para comprarte un cargo así. ¿La biblioteca va a pasar a llamarse Bilioteca Potter?

James buscó la varita en los pantalones, casi sin parpadear mientras vigilaba a Snape.

- Así que de eso se trata esta vez, de ser Premio Anual… Dime… ¿Qué te molesta más, Snape? ¿Qué yo sea Premio Anual o que esté con Lily?

Snape era rápido, pero James estaba preparado, antes de que acabase de pronunciar el maleficio; le desarmó con un gesto rápido. La varita del Slytherin aterrizó unos metros detrás de él, el sonido del impacto magnificado en el pasillo vacío. Snape torció la boca en un gesto de ira contenida.

Era suyo, en ese momento, estaba a su merced. Pero no podía hacer nada más.

Lily no se lo perdonaría. Aunque dejar a Snape allí plantado, tranquilamente, hiciese que en su piel saliesen ampollas de rabia; Lily se pondría friosa. Y aunque empezaba a estar cansado del cambio estacional de humor de su pelirroja, no podía ignorar la expresión dolida que esos ojos verdísimos tendrían al enterarse de que se habían vuelto a pelear.

Se giró, dispuesto a irse lo más rápido posible de allí, evitando tener segundos pensamientos y herir a su archienemigo en algún sitio más tangible que en el orgullo.

- ¡Eres idiota si piensas que ella…!- exclamó Snape, perdiendo las fuerzas antes de acabar, temblando de rabia aún- Nunca será para ti – acabó en un murmuro amenazante, desafiándole con la mirada.

James se volvió.

- Puede que tengas razón, Snivellus. Pero me consuela el pensar que tampoco será para ti.

James vio en los ojos de su peor enemigo una chispa breve, su figura negra y angulosa se encogió con un pequeño espasmo.

Mientras se alejaba rápidamente del pasillo no pudo evitar unos segundos de casi-compasión por Snape. Desde luego, no parecía ser el que peor lo estaba pasando por Lily.

Aunque, por supuesto, Snape se mereciera eso diez veces. Y que le persiguiese una banshee en celo también, claro.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Lily se había refugiado en la antigua sala de estudio de los prefectos para no hacer nada en concreto y no verse obligada a dar explicaciones a nadie al respecto. Había conjurado un pequeño fuego de llamas azules en la vieja chimenea y en ese momento se estaba dedicando a chamuscar sin demasiado interés briznas del mimbre de un taburete apolillado.

Mientras, intentaba descifrar el verdadero significado de por qué demonios estaba tan molesta. Quitando la parte de cabreo debida a no haber dormido y la atribuible al haber sido tan útil y activa como los melones que les había dado McGonagall esa mañana, tenía aún mucha mala leche injustificada. O por lo menos justificada de una manera que no la acababa de convencer.

Había decidido que una parte importante de su frustración provenía de haber estado sufriendo como una boba por esos tres tontos. Cuando les había visto entrar esa mañana en la habitación, si sus buen juicio no la hubiese frenado casi in extremis, les hubiese dado un achuchón de madre osa a cada uno.

Pero allí sentada, al calor de su pequeño fuego, se había dado cuenta de que lo que hacía que se la llevasen los demonios, lo que en realidad la cabreaba hasta el extremo de querer romper cosas, era que en realidad estaba impresionada y abrumada por los chicos, que les admiraba más de lo que quería admitirse incluso a sí misma y que en esos momentos James le gustaba demasiado para su propio bien.

Sus instintos femeninos la empujaban a querer darle a James un beso de esos que cortan el aire y te dejan jadeando por lo que había hecho por Remus. Eso, eso era lo que realmente la tenía amargada.

- Hola Lily. Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí ¿no?

Lily se giró. Sirius había entrado en la sala, sonriendo de forma inquietante. Llevaba el mapa del Merodeador mal doblado en la mano y para cuando la alcanzó al lado de la chimenea ya se había encendido uno de sus pitillos. La chica hizo una mueca.

- Ese mapita vuestro explica muchas cosas- murmuró mustia, sin dejar de mirar al fuego- Como por ejemplo que estés aquí.

- No finjas que no estás flipando, pelirroja.

Lily hizo un mohín de disgusto.

- No me llames pelirroja.

Eres pelirroja- dijo Sirius sonriendo con condescendencia.

- Y tú un capullo, y no me oirás recordártelo constantemente- le espetó ella con el ceño fruncido.

El chico se echó a reír y ella volvió a fingir interesarse por el fuego.

- ¿Qué tal llevas el día?- preguntó Sirius con desinterés.

- ¿Me vas a decir por qué has venido aquí a tocarme las narices, o vas a seguir tocándomelas sin decirme qué demonios quieres?- le contestó irritada, sin molestarse en mirarle.

- ¿No tienes ganas de conversación ligera?

- Vete a tomar por saco.

Sirius volvió a reírse y Lily frunció un poco más el ceño.

- Está bien, _Lily_. Sólo he venido porque James está en modo depresivo-egocéntrico y Peter está roncando en nuestro cuarto y no me deja dormir, así que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que suplir a Remus es sus funciones de amigo- aguantador-de-mierda-femenina. Ya que él está en la enfermería, y tal.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

- No necesito hablar con nadie, Sirius. Y menos contigo, que tienes las mismas ganas de escucharme que de ponerte serio.

Sirius sonrió y se recostó en la silla de madera. Exhaló una bocanada de humo.

- Claro que tengo ganas de escucharte. Hay un par de cosas que me gustaría que me contaras.

- ¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Lily con incredulidad.

- Bueno, primero me gustaría saber si tanto cabreo te compensa- dijo Sirius mirándola de reojo- Quiero decir, ¿De verdad lo consigues?

- ¿Si consigo el qué?

- Dejar de estar colgada por Prongs.

Lily volvió a meter la brizna de mimbre que sujetaba en el fugo. Espero a soltarla hasta que las llamas casi rozaron sus dedos.

- No creo que debamos hablar de eso- contestó en tono lúgubre.

- Pues yo creo que es jodidamente necesario- contestó Sirius inclinándose hacia ella con una sonrisa- Lily, esto está empezando a afectarnos a todos.

La chica le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios apretados; Sirius sonrió.

- James y yo no somos buena idea- murmuró Lily, volviendo a mirar el fuego.

- Eso mismo llevo diciéndole yo como dos años, Lily. Pero últimamente me he dado cuenta de dos cosas; la primera que eso no es verdad y la segunda que si sigues intentando negar lo evidente con tantas fuerzas los dos vais a acabar mal y, de regalo, todos nosotros acabaremos peor. Por mucho que James tenga un pozo infinito de paciencia, pelirroja, algún día va a empezar a sacar de ese mismo pozo resentimiento.

La chica frunció el ceño y miró a Sirius con disgusto.

- No me llames pelirroja, ya te lo he dicho- él se rió- Y no te voy a decir que no tengas un poco de razón- dijo sin molestarse en negarle a su amigo lo que ella misma llevaba pensando varios días- Pero no creo que la solución sea que me lance encima de James y le bese como si no hubiese mañana.

Sirius se rió a carcajadas y apagó el cigarrillo.

- No estaba hablando de eso exactamente, aunque a James no le vendría mal un buen morreo. El pobre está hipersensible a tu alrededor, más tenso que Peter en un examen de pociones.

- ¿A que te refieres entonces?- preguntó ella omitiendo las últimas frases del chico con una sonrisa condescendiente.

- A que te relajes un poco con él. Que le dejes estar tranquilo a tu alrededor y que no estés alerta y dispuesta a disparar cada vez que el consigue entrar en tu perímetro de seguridad.

- Es que no quiero que entre en mi perímetro de seguridad- murmuró ella con gesto tozudo.

Sirius la miró con las cejas alzadas y Lily suspiró, apartando la mirada. En realidad, no conseguía engañar a nadie.

- Si me…, relajo, como tú dices y entre James y yo… ya sabes. Podría acabar siendo peor- dijo ella con preocupación- Si la cosa acaba mal entre James y yo, nada volvería a…

- ¿Acabar peor de lo que estamos ahora?- la cortó Sirius inclinándose de nuevo hacia ella- Creo que estoy dispuesto a intentar algo nuevo.

Lily le miró y volvió a sonreír como se les sonríe a los cachorros adorables y traviesos. Sirius le respondió una de sus miradas directas y lujuriosas, ofendido, pero ella empezaba a ser inmune a la masculinidad del Merodeador.

- ¿Hay algo más sobre lo que quieras adoctrinarme, Sirius?- preguntó en tono de burla, mientras ya de pie se sacudía el polvo del uniforme del colegio.

Él se puso de pie y negó con la cabeza.

- Sólo quería pedirte que no le dijeses nada a Marlenne.

- ¿De lo de hoy?- preguntó Lily alzando las cajas, el chico asintió- No pensaba hacerlo, pero creí que a lo mejor vosotros decidíais contárselo. Después de cómo se enteró de lo de Remus.

Sirius se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró hacia el techo, considerando las palabras de la chica.

- No lo sé, puede. Supongo que tenemos que hablarlo- dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros- Es algo delicado. A ti te lo hemos contado porque nos hemos visto obligados.

- Me siento halagada- dijo Lily con sarcasmo, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.

Sirius la siguió riéndose.

- No es porque no confiemos en ti, o en ella. Es porque… es nuestro secreto. Simplemente. Y a no ser que Marlenne decida meterse de forma ilegal en nuestro cuarto una noche de luna llena, registrar nuestras cosas y esperarnos hasta el amanecer, no creo que tenga que enterarse- dijo Sirius sin molestarsese en esconder un cierto reproche.

Lily le miró por encima del hombro e hizo un mohín con la boca.

- Vale, lo que vosotros queráis. Aunque tengo mi opinión.

- ¿Ah sí? ¡Qué sorpresa!- preguntó Sirius con sarcasmo indisimulado- Por cierto, te costó un buen rato darte cuenta de lo de tu Patronus ¿no?

- Cállate ¿quieres?

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Ese mismo día, más tarde, Lily luchaba contra el sueño en su cama, mientras intentaba acabar algo que se le había ocurrido poco después de hablar con Sirius. Estaba agotada y los ojos le picaban, pero tenía ganas de empezar a ser… la nueva Lily. O algo por el estilo.

No era que fuese a seguir los consejos de Sirius, pero hablar con el chico le había hecho pensar y ver una perspectiva nueva de toda la "_situación James_". Estaba empezando a ser insoportable para sus amigos, para sus propias amigas e incluso para ella. Las cosas no podían seguir así, tenía que cambiarlas. Y en su nuevo esquema, todo empezaba por hablar con James la mañana siguiente y darle lo que estaba haciendo.

Un nuevo comienzo de verdad. De cero. Sin historia antigua de por medio. Sólo James y ella, y lo que tuviese que pasar. El tiempo diría y ella dejaría de desafiar a las fuerzas del destino, no le había estado saliendo demasiado bien, para ser sinceros.

Sabía que Mary, pese a estar estudiando con aparente concentración en su escritorio, la estaba observando. Podía sentir sus ojos suspicaces de vez en cuando y, sin mirarla, sabía que su cara redonda mostraba un gesto de curiosidad insatisfecha, reflejo de todas las explicaciones posibles que se le ocurrían para lo que estaba haciendo Lily.

- ¿Me vas a decir lo que haces o tengo que toturarte?- le preguntó irritada pocos minutos después de empezar su juego pasivo-agresivo. La paciencia no era una de las virtudes de la chica- ¿Qué son esos cuadernos que estás manoseando?

Lily sonrió, divertida por el mal humor de su amiga.

- Ni son dos cuadernos, ni los estoy manoseando.

- ¿Y qué son entonces?

- Otra cosa. Mañana te cuento; es una sorpresa para James.

- Para James. Vale- Mary se giró hacia su escritorio, enfadada. No tardó ni diez segundos en volver a mirar a Lily- ¿Y si es para _James_ por qué no me cuentas a mí de qué va?

- Mañana- le dijo Lily- Primero tengo que ver si lo consigo. Además no tengo ganas de escucharte decirme que soy una cursi y que tengo el cerebro lavado y no sé qué más.

Mary sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Aunque no lo diga, lo pienso- dijo en tono desafiante- Es horrible pensar que tus preciosos genes se van a mezclar con los de ese gamberro- añadió con dramatismo.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

- Por mucho que me chinches, mis labios están sellados hasta mañana. Y James también tiene buenos genes, algunos.

Mary bufó y se echó a reír.

- Estás totalmente perdida.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- preguntó Lily fingiendo tristeza- Te llevaste al único chico decente de Hogwarts. A las demás nos quedan los restos.

- Cierto- dijo Mary volviendo a concentrarse en sus apuntes- Muy cierto.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió entonces y Sarah entró con pinta de no estar muy contenta. En la mano llevaba un sobre de papel grueso que le tendió a Mary.

- Es una carta de Violet- dijo secamente, antes de ir hacia su cama y empezar a ponerse el pijama en silencio.

- ¿Son malas noticias?- preguntó Lily preocupada mientras Mary abría el sobre.

Sarah negó con la cabeza y se estiró encima de la cama.

- No lo he abierto. Me lo ha dado una lechuza de la escuela cuando estaba en el campo de Quidditch- explicó la chica sin cruzar la mirada con sus amigas.

Mary y Lily se miraron preocupadas. Algo no marchaba bien.

- No sabía que hoy tenías entrenamiento- dijo Lily con delicadeza.

- No tenía. He ido a buscar a Daniel.

Las chicas se volvieron a mirar. Sarah seguía con la vista clavada en el dosel de la cama.

- Nos hemos peleado- dijo tras unos segundos de silencio- No deja de atosigarme con el Quiddich; desde que le han hecho capitán no piensa en otra cosa. No me lo dice, pero está enfadado conmigo por estar en el equipo de Gryffindor.

- ¿Cómo puede enfadarse contigo por eso?- preguntó Mary, casi ofendida- El Quidditch es lo tuyo. Eres buenísima.

Sarah se incorporó y se encogió de hombros.

- No sé- dijo mirando a sus amigas por fin- creo que no quiere perder contra su novia, eso es todo. Y sabe que eso está mal, se amarga y lo paga conmigo por cualquier cosa. He intentado evitar el tema del Quidditch y tal, pero no hay manera.

Lily se acercó a su amiga y la rodeó.

- No te preocupes, Sarah. Ya se dará cuenta de que no puede sentirse mal porque tu juegues en un equipo rival. Lo superará.

- Y si no lo hace, peor para él- añadió Mary cruzándose de brazos- Eres bastante mejor buscadora que él, haría bien en pedirte consejo en vez de enfurruñarse como un niño mimado.

Lily miró a Mary con reproche silencioso, pero Sarah se había echado a reír.

- Supongo que tenéis razón. Es sólo que hoy me apetecía estar tranquila, con él y bueno, todo se ha torcido.

Lily le dio otro apretón cariñoso a su amiga. Mary agitó la carta de Violet en la mano, diez pliegos de papel grueso escritos con una caligrafía impecable.

- ¿Leemos la carta de la señora Cartwright?- dijo con una sonrisa- Me apuesto una galleon a que la página entera que le va dedicar al arduo proceso de selección de cortinas para la sala de estar nos pone de mejor humor a todas.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, las chicas aún comentaban la carta de Violet. Instalada ya en Suiza, parecía echarlas de menos tanto como la extrañaban ellas. Pero sus palabras dejaban ver que era claramente feliz con su marido y su nueva vida.

- Tiene marido, casa. Y está ocupada eligiendo la pintura para el salón- dijo Sarah sirviéndose un buen bol de cereales- Mi mayor posesión es mi escoba. Y no sabía que el melocotón y el salmón, a parte de comida, pueden ser colores para pintar una casa.

Lily y Mary se echaron a reír mientras empezaban con sus desayunos.

- Cuando acabemos los EXTASIS, deberíamos visitarla- propuso Lily.

A unos metros de ellas, los Merodeadores desayunaban también, pero su estado de ánimo no era tan alegre como el de sus compañeras. Seguían cansados después de la noche en vela y Remus acababa de salir de la enfermería, débil y magullado como era habitual.

- Snape está más crispado- dijo el licántropo, James le acababa de contar su pequeña charla con el slytherin omitiendo (como ya había hecho con Sirius y Peter) la parte que concernía a Lily- No creo que se tomara muy bien que le desarmaras, irá a por ti de nuevo.

James hizo un gesto de desinterés con la mano.

- Que venga. Yo no voy a buscarle, pero si me quiere, me tendrá- dijo decidido- No me va a pillar con el culo al aire, no te preocupes.

- ¿Y Lily?- preguntó Peter- Se pondrá furiosa.

James chasqueó la lengua.

- Una vez más, una vez menos… da igual- contestó el chico con una medio sonrisa de conformidad, hundiendo la cuchara en los cereales- Se cabrea conmigo una vez a la semana, podré aguantar dos.

Remus le dio una palmada reconfortante en el hombro. Sirius y Peter empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Lily se había acercado hasta ellos y se sentó al lado de James, sonriendo- Espero que no sea nada ilegal. Por cierto, buenos días.

- Descuida, Lily- contestó James, serio. Los chicos la saludaron y siguieron con sus desayunos tranquilamente- Toda la diversión de esta mesa está aprobada por el Ministerio de Magia. Tengo certificados si quieres.

Lily alzó las cejas ante los comentarios agrios del chico.

- Era broma- hizo una mueca- sólo venía a hablar contigo un momento. Te traigo algo, un regalo.

James frunció el ceño, sorprendido, y Lily siguió sonriendo. Los otros tres, intuyendo que su presencia en esa conversación estaba de más, empezaron a hablar rápidamente sobre los deberes de la clase de Pociones que Remus no quería dejar copiar a Sirius.

- ¿Por?- preguntó James, volviéndose hacia ella en el banco- No es mi cumpleaños

Lily se encogió de hombros y le dio una libreta pequeña y marrón que sacó de su mochila. James la observó con detenimiento, sin entender.

- Eh… ¿Gracias?

La chica se rió y sacó otra libretita igual del bolso.

- Son unas agendas gemelas. Todo lo que yo escriba en mi agenda saldrá en la tuya, y al revés. Así podremos cuadrar mejor tus entrenamientos y tus horarios… complicados- dijo Lily con una sonrisa inteligente.

James abrió la agenda por esa semana. En ese mismo día ponía "Darle la agenda a James y decirle que siento ser tan pesada a veces". Se rió y la miró directamente a los ojos.

Ella se puso roja y él notó como su cuerpo reaccionaba inmediatamente, bombeando sangre y energía por todas sus extremidades. Haciendo que su malestar se fundiese como la nieve de los tejados en primavera.

- Es genial, Lily. Gracias. Me encanta.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Vuestro mapa y el espejito que usas con Sirius me dieron la idea.

- ¿Cómo sabes lo del espejo?- preguntó James lanzando una mirada de reojo a Remus, que empezó a toser violentamente como si se hubiese atragantado.

Lily se echó a reír y puso su mano sobre la de James. Él sintió una descarga en el brazo.

- Eso da igual. El caso es que ahora no tienes excusa para olvidarte de nada. Empezamos ahora mismo; tengo que ponerte al día de la reunión que te saltaste y tenemos que pasar por el despacho de la profesora McGonagall a darle los partes de asistencia. ¿Estás listo?

- Para ti, siempre- dijo con una de sus sonrisas traviesas.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco, se levantó y cogió sus cosas. Pero se reía, y esa risa conseguía que los pulmones de James se ensanchasen un par de metros.

- Pues vamos a algún sitio donde podamos hablar tranquilos y sin cotillas- miró a los chicos, que se esforzaron, sin éxito, por sonreír de forma inocente.

James se levantó rápidamente y siguió a Lily, que ya caminaba hacia las puerta del Gran Comedor. Antes de alcanzarla, se giró y les dedicó a sus amigos una sonrisa triunfal, sus manos haciendo el gesto de la victoria.

- Parece que nuestros Premios Anuales favoritos navegan hacia los inicios de un final feliz.

Marlenne se había acercado hasta ellos y, con las manos apoyadas en la mesa de Gryffindor, miraba como James y Lily desaparecían en el Hall. Pese a intentar sonar irónica, sus ojos eran soñadores.

A su lado, Remus sonrió y sorbió su taza de café. Sirius, en frente, levantó una ceja y sonrió de forma torcida.

- Mira lo que nos hemos encontrado de buena mañana. Una McKinnon cotilla metiendo su naricita en los asuntos de los demás.

La chica hizo un gesto despreocupado con la cabeza y se apartó uno de los mechones rubios y desordenados de la frente.

- Claro, porque tú no estabas escuchando todo lo que decían.

- Bueno, James es como mi hermano- explicó Sirius- ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

La chica suspiró y puso una mano en el hombro de Remus.

- Se te ve bien- le dijo sonriendo, sin hacer caso de la última crítica del moreno- ¿Te veo luego en clase?

- Claro- contestó el chico con una de sus sonrisas cansadas.

- Por una vez podrías dejarte a la mascota encerrada en algún sitio- dijo Marlenne en voz baja, pero con toda la intención de ser escuchada por Sirius- Hasta luego.

Peter y Remus se echaron a reír a carcajadas y volvieron a su desayuno y a su conversación sobre los deberes.

Los ojos del moreno, en cambio, se permitieron unos segundos furtivos siguiendo la espalda de la Ravenclaw entre la multitud. Luego, reticentes y arrepentidos, volvieron a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Y entonces vio a Mary. Sorprendida, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y la taza de café olvidada a medio camino de su boca.

- ¿Qué miras con esa cara de nomo enfadado, McDonald?- le preguntó con brusquedad, sintiéndose atacado.

Mary sacudió la cabeza con una mueca de disgusto, dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se levantó para irse del Gran Salón.

Sirius la vio marcharse con alivio. Con un suspiro de descontento hacia él mismo, se levantó del banco para alcanzar una copia de "el Profeta" olvidada en un sitio vacío.

- Creo que la pregunta es ¿Qué, o _a quién_ estabas mirando tú, Black?

Mary había vuelto sobre sus pasos hasta él, y le miraba desafiante y casi divertida. Sonrió y se volvió a marchar, despidiéndose con la mano, a todas luces muy satisfecha de si misma.

Sirius, con el periódico en la mano y con la cara de estúpido que estaba seguro de estar poniendo, se sentía tan desconcertado como si le acabasen de pegar un puñetazo en la boca del estómago.

Y casi igual de vulnerable.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Lily y James llegaron riéndose al despacho de la Jefa de Gryffindor. El aire era fresco y James estaba dejando de sentir poco a poco esa sensación pesada y desagradable, de torpeza, que siempre se acababa presentando cuando hablaba con ella.

Algo en el aire tranquilo de Lily, en la forma despreocupada en como le había rozado no una ni dos, sino tres veces en esa mañana, hacía que el corazón le latiese con fuerzas renovadas, con la certeza de que algo había cambiado entre ellos. No sabía bien, bien qué era, pero Lily estaba distinta, y quería que él lo supiera.

- Está cerrado- dijo Lily tras llamar a la puerta e intentar hacer girar el pomo- Es raro. Llegamos bien- añadió mirando el reloj.

James se encogió de hombros y se apoyó en la pared, feliz de tener unos segundos más a solas con ella y con esa sensación de felicidad estúpida que empezaba a subírsele a la cabeza, haciendo que su cerebro pareciese ligero y esponjoso.

- Estará desayunando- contestó despreocupadamente- Por cierto, tengo una pregunta.

Lily cruzó los brazos y le miró divertida.

- Dime, James, ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

Él se incorporó y se acercó hasta ella, obligándola a mirar hacia arriba para no perder el contacto visual.

- En la agenda… ¿Puedo escribirte cada día de qué color son mis calzoncillos? Sé que te gustaría saberlo.

Lily se sonrojó y le apartó con un empujón, pero no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

- Eres idiota- dijo negando con la cabeza e intentando no responder a la sonrisa peligrosa del chico.

- ¡Lily! ¡Estás aquí!

La profesora McGonagall apareció al principio del pasillo, caminando hacia ellos con rapidez. Parecía agitada y James podía jurar que las arrugas de su frente se habían multiplicado desde el día anterior. Lily se separó un poco de él, desconcertada.

- Pensé que habíamos quedado a esta hora- dijo la chica tímidamente mirando el reloj- Antes de las clases.

La mujer, que ya había llegado donde ellos la esperaban, pareció no entender qué quería decirle la chica durante un par de segundos.

- Ah… ¡La reunión! Olvídalo, Lily. Tienes que ir inmediatamente al despacho del director- contestó tomándola por el brazo.

Lily sorprendida, se dejó llevar por la mujer. James, tras dudarlo unos segundos las siguió.

- Señor Potter, la señorita Evans tiene que ir sola. Es un asunto familiar.

Lily abrió los ojos y se detuvo, negándose a avanzar cuando la profesora la empujó suavemente. Una sombra oscura dilató sus pupilas. El corazón se le había disparado.

- ¿De que se trata, profesora?

- Tienes que subir al despacho del director. Éste no es lugar para hablar- repitió la mujer, juntando las cejas y tirando con delicadeza de Lily.

James le puso una mano en el hombro, pero ella siguió inmóvil.

- Por favor, profesora- pidió la ella con un hilo de voz. Las rodillas empezaban a flaquearle y no reconocía su voz. Un presentimiento horrible, azuzado por la cara sombría de su profesora, se estaba apoderando de ella- Dígame que ha pasado.

James seguía sujetándola con fuerza por el hombro. Lily deseó que la soltara, si la estaba agarrando así era porque él también sabía que algo terrible había sucedido.

La profesora McGonagall la tomó de la mano y miró al techo con los labios apretados por la angustia, dudando unos segundos. Suspiró dándose por vencida.

- Se trata de tus padres, Lily. Ha habido un terrible accidente.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Felices Fiestas! Y feliz año nuevo.<strong> Os mando a todos mis mejores deseos para que el año que se estrena esté lleno de lo que vosotras y vosotros deseéis. Por ejemplo, de Sirius Blacks vestidos en slips rojos y con gorros de Papa Noel dispuestos a haceros las mujeres más afortunadas de la Tierra. Por poner un ejemplo. ^^.

¿Cómo habéis estado? ¿Qué tal las fiestas? Y lo que es casi más importante, ¿me habéis odiado mucho? Sé que me he vuelto a retrasar, aún y todo con mis buenos propósitos… Podríamos decir que he tenido algunos imprevistos con los que no contaba, como por ejemplo trabajar 15 días seguidos con tan sólo un domingo de descanso (esto me dejó un poco en coma, pero no estuvo mal). También algún pequeño disgusto y alguna alegría, que han tenido en común su capacidad de menguar mi tiempo (ejem, leerme la triología de "The Hunger Games" ejem). En fin, supongo que mejor que decir lo siento es haber hecho que este capítulo haya merecido un poco la pena! Ya me diréis si es así ;).

Por cierto, ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero no haberos dejado frustradas (con la penúltima escena). Hemos tenido de todo, James/Snape, Lily/Sirius… y sí, un final de impacto… Contadme que opináis todo, sí? **Si estáis tristes, enfadadas conmigo, extrañadas, lo que sea ^^. Y de paso nos felicitamos el año, que necesitamos toda la suerte que seamos capaces de pescar!**

Como siempre, pero no por ello deja de ser más importante, **muchas gracias por vuestro cariño y apoyo en forma de reviews**. En serio, muchas gracias. Creo que no os hacéis a la idea del poder estimulante que ejercen sobre mí. Consiguen que me ponga a escribir, revisar o editar aunque ese día esté en modo "muerte en vida". Un beso enorme y nada, que sigáis haciéndome tan feliz con vuestras opiniones, ideas, y todo lo que queráis escribirme. En el último review del capítulo 15 encontraréis respuesta a los comentarios enviados sin loggearos.

Un beso enorme y recordad; **deja un review para entrar en el sorteo de un pastel de cartón gigante con un Merodeador en calzoncillos dentro. A entregar el día de Reyes. Indique en el formulario cuál es el Merodeador de su elección.**


	17. Una casa vacía

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni los personajes, ni los lugares, ni ciertas partes de la trama. El saldo de mi cuenta bancaria sigue siendo igual de miserable después de publicar y no creo que mi imagen se revalorice con esto.

_**TILL DEATH DO US PART**_

_Previously, en Till Death Do Us Part: Lily descubrió el secreto mejor guardado de los Merodeadores. Primero se enfadó, luego no pudo seguir enfadada y más tarde, después de hablar con Remus, y con Sirius en un cara a cara sin precedentes, tuvo que admitir (pese a su sentido común) que los admiraba. James tuvo un breve encuentro con Snape, pero se retiró a tiempo de hacer algo de lo que arrepentirse. Lily decidió por fin que era ya hora de dar un paso al frente, dejarse de miedos y darse una oportunidad con James. Lástima que tan sólo cinco minutos después de tomar la decisión recibiera malas noticias. Por último, parece ser que Mary descubrió un secreto oscuro de Sirius…_

_And that's what you missed on Till Death Do Us Part._

**17. Una casa vacía**

Soundtrack: Smile like you mean it- The Killers

Pese a que ya era casi de noche, no había luz en la casa de los Evans. Lily, sentada en el sofá de patchwork del salón, tenía los ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad, pero no estaba mirando nada en concreto. Los últimos rayos de sol, naranjas y dorados, se multiplicaban en la superficie de porcelana de la taza que sujetaba en su mano; la otra la tenía firmemente cerrada sobre un cojín.

No sabía exactamente cuánto llevaba allí sentada, con la mirada perdida en algún sitio fuera de esa habitación. Lo único que recordaba era que cuando Vernon y Petunia la habían dejado en casa, aún era de día.

- Puedes venir a dormir a casa- le había dicho Petunia con los ojos hinchados y la boca pequeña, cuando aún no había salido del coche- no tienes por qué quedarte aquí sola.

Ella se había tomado unos segundos para responder. Miró a Vernon directamente a los ojos y él apartó la mirada. Petunia la seguía observando de reojo, retorciendo un pañuelo de hilo entre sus largos dedos.

- Estaré bien aquí, Petunia. Y mañana quiero recoger mis cosas.

- No hay prisa- dijo la mujer negando con la cabeza- Esperaremos a poner la casa en venta todo lo que haga falta.

- ¿Y quién va a pagar las letras que quedan? ¿Tu hermana agitando la varita?- murmuró Vernon debajo de su espeso y ridículo bigote.

- Vernon, papá y mamá tenían ahorros- la voz de Petunia no escondía ni el dolor ni el nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Se giró para mirar a Lily, que tenía la boca apretada y los ojos brillantes por la indignación- Podríamos perfectamente...

- Mañana estaré lista- Lily se bajó del coche procurando dar un sonoro portazo- Es un alivio comprobar que, pase lo que pase Vernon, te preocupas tanto por el bienestar de mi hermana.

El hombre inspiró, sintiéndose ofendido pero no sabiendo muy bien por qué. Petunia tenía los ojos clavados en el salpicadero.

Lily se revolvió en el sofá al recordarlo, vulnerable a la rabia que conseguía despertarle el marido de su hermana. Unas gotas del vino que contenía la taza le salpicaron la camisa blanca, de seda, que se había puesto para la ceremonia.

Pensó cómo su madre pondría el grito en el cielo; las manchas de vino eran muy difíciles de quitar y "_Además Lily, ¿Crees que ya tienes edad para beber alcohol?"._

Lágrimas silenciosas volvieron a encharcar sus ojos, lo hacían con una facilidad que le hubiera parecido sorprendente si se hubiera molestado en pensarlo. Sus últimas diez horas estaban cubiertas de esas lágrimas inagotables.

Había empezado a llorar antes de llegar corriendo al despacho de Dumbledore, dejando a la profesora McGonagall y a James detrás, llamándola. No había podido contenerse siquiera delante del director, mientras él intentaba explicarle con grandes dosis de tacto lo que había sucedido.

Pero todo el tacto del mundo no era suficiente para suavizar la realidad. Sus padres habían tenido un accidente de coche cuando volvían de hacer la compra. Un camión había perdido el control. Nadie había podido hacer nada para salvarles.

Ni siquiera su hija bruja, que tenía poder suficiente como para hacer levitar un coche, les había podido ayudar. La misma hija que se había enterado de la noticia tres días después.

Sabía que era injusto y bastante patético pensar así, pero no tenía ganas de abandonar la autocompasión. Al menos por un buen rato, ya que parecía la única dispuesta a hacerle compañía.

Le dio un trago a la taza e hizo una mueca. El vino estaba templado. Realmente debía de llevar sentada un buen rato.

Se levantó y llegó a la cocina sorteando un catálogo insoportable de cajas de cartón cerradas o a medio llenar; Vernon y Petunia habían estado empaquetando cosas el día anterior, cuando ella aún ni sabía que sus padres habían muerto. El marido de su hermana había insistido en que vendiesen la casa cuanto antes; ellos tenían su propia hipoteca y Lily prácticamente no tenía ahorros.

Era una suerte que Vernon fuese tan práctico, pensó mientras vaciaba el contenido de la taza en el fregadero y abría la nevera, casi vacía, para servirse más vino. Incluso la cocina era desoladora; sin los cuadros de punto de cruz de su madre ni las cortinas de ganchillo, desnuda e impersonal. Reluciente y espeluznante a la vez.

Sintió un escalofrío y salió rápidamente de allí, sin mirar atrás, volviendo al refugio solitario del viejo sofá.

No culpaba a Petunia por tardar en escribir a la escuela. Sólo Merlín sabía lo mucho que le debió costar a su hermana entrar en "El Caldero Chorreante" y pedir ayuda al pintoresco Tom. Era increíble que se acordase dónde estaba el viejo pub. No, Petunia había hecho lo que había podido para avisarla. Incluso había intentado ser cariñosa con ella en el entierro, dándole la mano, llevándola de familiar lejano a amigo olvidado en la recepción y haciendo casi ella sola el trabajo horrible de tener que responder a las condolencias.

Pero las cosas eran demasiado difíciles entre ellas, y cuando se habían quedado solas en el coche, no habían encontrado nada que decirse. Ninguna de las dos parecía poder encontrar consuelo en la otra.

Lo cierto era que, en realidad, Lily no sabía dónde buscarlo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó entonces, alegre y fuera de lugar. Ya era de noche y ella seguía sumida en la oscuridad del salón, salvo por la débil luz de las farolas de la calle. No se levantó del sofá, sólo miró hacia la entrada con el ceño fruncido y desconcertada. ¿Quién podía saber que había alguien en la casa? Y lo que era más importante ¿era necesario que abriese la puerta?

El timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez acompañado de unos golpes en la puerta.

- Lily, soy James. Ábreme.

La chica frunció el ceño y se levantó del sofá, dudando todavía si quería abrir la puerta. De camino a la entrada encendió las luces del salón y sus ojos secos se resintieron, parpadeando con fuerza.

James era bueno poniendo caras de póker adornadas con sonrisas encantadoras, pero Lily le empezaba a conocer bien. Supo por la cara que le puso al abrir la puerta que no debía estar demasiado presentable.

Una mirada de reojo al espejo del recibidor se lo confirmó. Tenía la piel pálida y los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, la ropa que se había puesto para el entierro estaba ahora arrugada y manchada de vino y el moño en que se había recogido el pelo había perdido las horquillas que lo sujetaban.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó James con una mueca- Fuera hace un frío de mil demonios y no tengo chaqueta.

Lily se dio cuenta de que el chico aún llevaba la ropa de la escuela. Se apartó de la puerta para dejarle pasar y la cerró detrás de él. En silencio. James entró en el comedor y observó con curiosidad educada las cajas de cartón apiladas y las estanterías vacías.

- Vendemos la casa- murmuró Lily como explicación, James asintió.

- ¿Estabas empaquetando cosas?

- No- Lily apartó la mirada y se rascó el brazo- No estaba haciendo nada…- dudó unos segundos y enarcó las cejas- ¿James?

- Dumbledore me ha dado permiso- contestó él adivinando la pregunta, con los brazos en jarra- No me costó convencerle; se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio.

- ¿De que hablabas en serio?

- Le dije que si no me daba permiso, iba a venir de todos modos- explicó encogiéndose de hombros, con una de sus sonrisas de niño travieso.

Lily intentó sonreír, pero los músculos de su cara no se lo permitieron. Sólo le salió algo parecido a un gesto de desagrado, pero James pareció captar la intención y siguió sonriendo.

- ¿Y por qué has venido?- preguntó, lo más educadamente que era capaz en ese momento.

James puso los ojos en blanco, como si hubiese dicho una estupidez.

- ¿Has comido algo en todo el día?- dijo esquivando su pregunta- Apuesto a que no. Voy a hacerte la cena- añadió con decisión caminando hacia la cocina y dejando a Lily con el ceño fruncido en medio del salón.

No sabía qué decir. Por un lado la irritaba casi hasta el punto de hacerla temblar que James estuviese allí, invadiendo su intimidad, paseándose por ese mausoleo de cajas llenas de recuerdos, como si tuviese todo el derecho del mundo. Quería ir a la cocina, pegarle un grito y darle una patada para echarle de allí. Pero por otro lado se sentía tremendamente aliviada, por no estar sola y porque la presencia de James en casa era una conexión con la realidad que parecía escapársele.

Entró en la cocina arrastrando los pies, lentamente. James estaba observando con ojo crítico el escaso contenido de la nevera. Había puesto aceite a calentar en una sartén que Lily no sabía de dónde había salido y no le prestó mucha atención cuando se sentó a pocos metros de él, con las manos debajo de las piernas.

- Me temo que tendrás que conformarte con unos huevos revueltos y unas tostadas- James sacó tres huevos de la nevera y los cascó en la sartén, que empezó a chisporrotear- ¿Te va bien?

Lily se encogió de hombros.

- No tengo hambre.

- Ya te entrará cuando veas mis deliciosos huevos revueltos… Y te ayudará a bajar el vino- añadió mirando las manchas del delito en su blusa blanca.

Ella cruzó los brazos y le miró ofendida.

- No he bebido vino… aún por lo menos- murmuró.

James sonrió mientras revolvía la mezcla de la sartén.

- No te estaba juzgando Lily. Sólo quiero que comas un poco.

Permanecieron unos segundos más en silencio. Lily se levantó y buscó dos platos y cubiertos, y los colocó encima de la mesa. Luego volvió a sentarse en la misma postura, como si no se hubiese movido.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya?- preguntó James con delicadeza, mientras repartía el contenido de la sartén en los dos platos- Me iré ahora mismo si te apetece estar sola.

Lily le miró a los ojos y él sonrió de forma triste. Negó con la cabeza. El tener compañía primaba sobre la invasión a su triste intimidad.

- No quiero que te vayas- dijo con seguridad- Aunque hoy no soy una gran compañía.

James sacó la botella de vino de la nevera y se sentó delante de ella.

- No te preocupes por eso. Siento no haber llegado antes- se disculpó frunciendo el ceño.

Lily le miró con curiosidad mientras se llevaba a la boca un trozo pequeño de pan.

- No tenías por qué venir-murmuró un poco incómoda.

- Yo creo que sí- contestó el chico sin mirarla y dándole un trago al vaso de vino- Pero no pude hablar con Dumbledore antes. Me gustaría haber estado contigo en la ceremonia- inspiró- A todos les hubiese gustado.

Lily asintió y la sombra de una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

- Gracias por los huevos, por cierto- dijo llevándose un pedazo a la boca. Su estómago rugió de felicidad al recibir algo sólido después de tantas horas. Se sonrojó y James se echó a reír.

- Eso es espíritu Gryffindor- bromeó el chico.

Lily se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza. Siguió comiendo, poco a poco, en silencio.

Inevitablemente volvió a pensar en sus padres. Todo, cualquier cosa, incluso esos platos de loza baratos en los que estaban cenando y que su madre había comprado para no gastar la vajilla fina, le llevaba a recordarles y a darse cuenta de que no estaban allí. Nunca volverían a estar.

De hecho, en el descontrol que era su mente debido al cansancio y a las emociones, de lo único que estaba segura era de que no volvería a verlos.

Había empezado a llorar de nuevo, sin darse cuenta. Sin poder evitarlo, sollozó y dejó caer el tenedor sobre el plato. Escondió la cara entre las manos para limpiarse las lágrimas, mortificada por parecer tan inestable y trastornada.

James apoyó una mano en su pierna, sin mirarla, mientras seguía comiendo poco a poco lo que quedaba en su plato. Ella se tensó, deseando que él retirase la mano, huyendo del contacto, de la compasión. No quería que él la viese así.

Pero James no apartó la mano, la dejó encima de su rodilla, esperando a que el gato salvaje y receloso se acostumbrase a su tacto y luego se dejase acariciar. Tenía experiencia con esa estrategia, pensó Lily con una ironía que inmediatamente le pareció fuera de lugar.

Puso la mano encima de la del chico para apartársela, pero él entrelazó rápidamente sus dedos con los de ella, dejándole claro que no pensaba dejarla salirse con la suya.

Se dio por vencida. No tenía fuerzas para decirle que no a James en ese momento. Y se dio cuenta de que era agradable que alguien la tocase, de que alguien le prestase un poco del calor que había perdido aquella misma mañana, sentada en la capilla anodina del tanatorio, besando a gente que no podía recordar y estrechando las manos de perfectos desconocidos.

Sus padres no venían de familias grandes; su padre era hijo único y el único hermano de su madre había muerto cuando ella aún era niña. Habían tenido muchos amigos y eran muy queridos, pero no había habido nadie durante todo el servicio que la hubiese sostenido unos segundos, cargando un poquito de su tristeza. Petunia le había dado la mano cuando habían caminado hacia el cementerio, pero ninguna de las dos se había apoyado en la otra. Se querían y estaban unidas, más que nunca en esas circunstancias, pero no eran capaces de confiar la una en la otra.

- ¿Quieres acostarte?- preguntó James lo que podían haber sido minutos u horas después- Estarás cansada, yo recojo.

Lily negó con la cabeza y se restregó los ojos.

- No creo que me pueda dormir aún. Me gustaría empezar a empaquetar las cosas que quiero conservar y acabar cuanto antes- dijo mirando hacia el salón con recelo- No quiero quedarme aquí. Ya no es mi casa.

- Te ayudo- James se levantó y tiró de ella hacia arriba con la mano- Nos llevaremos el vino- añadió guiñándole un ojo- Por si quieres añadir más estampados a la blusa.

En otras circunstancias a Lily le hubiese parecido incómodo tener a James en su habitación, vaciando sus armarios y viendo todas sus cosas; desde sus libros a las fotografías que tenía colgadas en la pared. Pero en ese momento le daba igual, incluso agradecía que él estuviese allí. estando sola corría un grave peligro de dejarse arrastrar en la imparable corriente de la melancolía.

Ella elegía lo que quería llevarse y entre los dos llenaban una caja de cartón con un encantamiento de extensión indetectable. También guardó algunas cosas que sus padres conservaban en el desván; su viejo tocadiscos y los juguetes de cuando eran pequeñas. Dejó que Petunia se llevase todos los marcos de fotos, pero ella se quedó con los álbumes y con la vieja cámara réflex de su padre.

- ¿No quieres conservar alguno de los muebles?- le preguntó James cuando horas después, ya de madrugada, decidieron que habían terminado- ¿Se los va a quedar tu hermana?

Lily negó con la cabeza y dejó la caja en el recibidor.

- Ya tiene la casa llena de muebles horrorosos; no creo que se lleve nada de lo que no ha empaquetado. Y yo no tengo casa dónde ponerlos- añadió encogiéndose de hombros, notando sin sorprenderse cómo las lágrimas volvían de nuevo.

- Puedes guardarlos hasta que la tengas. Los podemos dejar en mi casa.

Ella suspiró y puso cruzó los brazos, valorando con detenimiento los muebles vacíos del comedor. Apagó la luz y se acercó hasta las escaleras.

- Mañana lo pensaré- se sentó en el primer escalón y se apoyó contra la pared.

James se sentó a su lado, restregándose los ojos. Lily se dio cuenta de que llevaba casi un día completo despierto y no se había quejado ni una sola vez de cansancio

- Puedes dormir en la habitación de invitados, si quieres- dijo ella sin mirarle.

James asintió, pero siguió sentado a su lado, mirando la puerta de entrada. Lily se deslizó en el peldaño unos centímetros, para evitar que sus piernas se rozaran. No sabía de dónde venía toda esa tensión desagradable que sentía cuando notaba la presencia cálida de James cerca. Él la miró de reojo sin decir nada.

- Soy insoportable- murmuró ella, llorando silenciosamente de nuevo- Lo siento.

James negó con la cabeza y ganó el terreno perdido en el escalón.

- No es culpa tuya- dijo rodeándola con el brazo e ignorando la rigidez que el gesto había provocado en la chica- No te preocupes por mí.

El calor que despedía el cuerpo de James, la ternura con la que la miraba, eran insoportables. Tenía ganas de chillar y apartarse de él, seguir encerrada en su cuerpo frío y dormido, que apenas aguantaba la compostura. Pero él no la soltaba, y la palma de su mano ardía sobre la fina tela de la blusa, rogándole que se dejase ir.

- No puedo…- dijo intentando apartarse, sin saber muy bien a lo que se refería, quería levantarse- Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

Pero James no la dejó levantarse, muy al contrario. Tras una rápida mirada de determinación la atrajo hacia sí y la atrapó entre sus brazos, obligándole a apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro. Lily intentó separarse de él, tímidamente al principio pero con más determinación al ver que el chico no cedía ni un poco a sus protestas.

- ¡Suéltame James! ¡Suéltame!- protestó entres sollozos, ya que estaba llorando de nuevo, y esta vez con mucha más fuerza- ¡Déjame!- exigió revolviéndose y dándole un golpe en el pecho.

Pero James, de nuevo, permaneció impasible a su desagrado y a sus intentos por alejarse de él. La estrechó aún mas fuerte, puso una manos sobre su pelo y empezó a pasar los dedos entre sus mechones con suavidad.

Ella siguió llorando, las lágrimas de frustración y rabia mezclándose con el dolor. Pronto dejó de revolverse y de pelear por soltarse; no iba a conseguir que él la dejase ir por la fuerza. Una vez se rindió, sus músculos se tornaron de repente blandos, vacíos de emoción; como si todo lo que les sostuviese fuese su determinación por no dejar que él la tocase. No podía dejar de llorar y sollozar, y con cada aliento su cuerpo se volvía más débil, más flácido, y ella se sentía más cansada.

Finalmente se dejó abrazar por completo, las formas de su cuerpo adaptándose a las de James, todo su calor envolviéndola y haciendo que su piel dormida se encendiese. Merlín, cuanto había necesitado un abrazo durante todo el día. Abandonarse a alguien y confiar en que la sostendría. Compartir la inmensidad de su tristeza y hacérsela más soportable.

- No están, no volverán- dijo en una voz apenas audible, entrecortada por los sollozos. Y ni siquiera sabía si se lo quería decir a James o a ella misma- No les volveré a ver…

James aflojó su abrazo y se retiró unos centímetros para mirarla a los ojos. Lily bajó la cabeza, abatida, y James la tomó por el mentón suavemente.

- ¿Estás mejor?

-Estoy sola- contestó ella con los inmensos ojos brillando como gemas- No tengo familia- murmuró haciendo una mueca de dolor, poniéndole palabras a la angustia que había empezado a crecer en su pecho cuando había visto que su hogar estaba desmontado y vacío.

James frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

- Eso no es verdad, Lily. No estás sola, y tienes mucha gente que te quiere- murmuró apartándole un mechón despeinado de la cara- No estás sola- repitió con intensidad, como para que no le cupiese ningún atisbo de duda.

Lily le rozó la mejilla con los dedos, agradecida. Lo que pasó después fue muy lento, pero a la vez inevitable para los dos. James se inclinó y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, el ángulo perfecto para que sus labios se encontrasen en una suave caricia. Perezosos, disfrutando de la suavidad de la boca del otro, reconociéndose como viejos amigos que no se ven desde hace tiempo y no tienen prisa por despedirse.

La mano de James le sujetaba la nuca y ella le retenía por el cuello de la camisa. Sus bocas se separaban pocos milímetros, simplemente para disfrutar de nuevo del reencuentro, del placer del abandono del uno en el otro.

Fue él quien se separó tras un último beso y apoyó su frente en la de ella. Las mejillas de Lily estaban surcadas por las lágrimas, sus ojos confusos. Pero su mano seguía tranquila, apoyada sobre su pecho, siguiendo el ritmo de su respiración un poco acelerada.

- Lo siento- dijo él limpiándole las mejillas con el pulgar.

- No lo sientas- le contestó ella cerrando los ojos, sin apartar su frente de la del chico. Suspiró y finalmente se separó unos centímetros- Deberíamos ir a dormir… ¿Cuándo tienes que volver al castillo?- preguntó en un susurro.

- ¿Cuándo vas a volver tú?- contestó él deslizando la mano de la nuca de la chica hasta su hombro.

- ¿Vas a esperarme?- preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño, un poco abrumada.

- Si quieres.

Lily miró hacia el suelo, pensativa, durante unos segundos. Luego asintió y se levantó con dificultad de la escalera; tenía las piernas adormecidas y cansadas. Le tendió la mano a James para ayudarle a ponerse en pie, y le dio una apretón de agradecimiento.

La luz pálida y fría del amanecer iluminó los cristales de la entrada cuando empezaron a subir las escaleras hacia el primer piso, sus dedos aún entrelazados.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Después de comer y antes de las clases de la tarde eran muchos los alumnos que salían al patio enclaustrado de la escuela; el frío de verdad no tardaría en llegar y todos en Hogwarts sabían apreciar los últimos días solesados del año.

Peter y Sirius, sentados entre dos columnas de forma estratégica, observaban el patio y el corredor que lo rodeaba con ojo crítico. Algunos grupos de chicas, al pasar por su lado, miraban a Sirius con picardía y cuchicheaban en medio de risitas. El chico las ignoraba sin esfuerzo.

- Si fuera tú, sólo tendría que levantar las cejas para conseguir una cita para ir a Hogsmeade- murmuró Peter con envidia- Te miran como si te quisiesen morder.

Sirus, que llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol, miró a su amigo de reojo con una sonrisa torcida.

- Claro que quieren morderme- contestó riéndose- En serio, Wormy; he estado ahí, he hecho _eso que te imaginas y más_ y no es para tanto. Está bien, pero no es para tanto. Además aún falta un puto mes para la excursión, tienes tiempo.

Peter hizo una mueca y miró enfadado a su amigo.

- Me gustaría tener información de primera mano sobre el tema, gracias- contestó con rentintín, haciendo reír de forma escandalosa al moreno- Y un mes es poco tiempo si quiero trabajar el terreno.

Sirius suspiró y se incorporó. Paseó su mirada condescendiente por las chicas que tomaban el sol, reían y hablaban en el patio.

- ¿Qué tal una de las amigas de Stephie? La morena parece simpática y no deja de mirarte en Herbología- dijo Sirius señalando discretamente a un grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco.

- Se llama Eliza; siempre está hablando de su gato Gatsby. Un día le dije que me encantaban los gatos, para caerle en gracia y ha sido el peor error de mi vida- murmuró - es pesadísima.

- ¿Y no puedes conseguir que no hable?- preguntó Sirius alzando las cejas.

Su amigo negó con la cabeza.

- No creo que valga la pena aguantar una hora sobre lo adorable que es Gatsby antes de que me deje meterle el morro… Además huele a pienso para gatos.

Unos minutos después, Remus se acercó hasta ellos cruzando el patio, cargando con unos cuantos libros y con una expresión de reproche en su cara que les hacía saber que sabía perfectamente qué estaban haciendo. Dejo los libros en el suelo, con su mochila, y se apoyó en una de las columnas.

- ¿Observando al ganado sin marcar?- dijo en tono despectivo.

Sirius le miró por encima de las gafas con suficiencia.

- ¿Te parecería mejor si estuviésemos buscando a nuestra futura esposa? ¿Sería más correcto, señor estirado?

Remus se echó a reír y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo a Sirius, su amigo se lo devolvió con una risotada.

- Peter no encuentra a nadie suficientemente bueno que consiga borrar a Sarah de su tierno corazoncito- dijo el moreno, bostezando con desinterés- Nada le va bien. Pretende encontrar a una chica guapa, lista, simpática y que se deje meter mano en la primera cita… Suerte con ello, Wormy.

El chico le miró de forma dolida; Remus le dio una palmada de ánimo y chasqueó la lengua.

- Eres un capullo, Sirius… ¿Y esa mierda de gafas de sol? Pareces subnormal.

El moreno le dedicó una de sus sonrisas peligrosas y se recolocó las gafas.

- Es el único que puede llevar gafas de sol en Hogwarts y no parecer imbécil de remate- protestó Peter- Tiene a la mitad del alumnado revolucionado con el tema.

- Eso no dice mucho de la inteligencia de la "mitad del alumnado"- murmuró Remus riéndose. Sirius no se molestó ni en hacer ver que le había escuchado- Por cierto ¿Hay noticias de Prongs?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

- Supongo que si a estas alturas no está aquí, es porque Lily le ha perdonado la vida- dijo Sirius con un suspiro- Pobre pelirroja.

- Me alegro de que Dumbledore le diese permiso a James para ir a verla- Remus se sentó entre sus amigos.

- Yo también podría usar un poco del permiso de Dumbledore. Estoy harto de la escuela y no llevamos aquí ni dos semanas.

Los chicos se giraron al oír una risa femenina detrás de ellos, en el corredor. Sarah se tapaba la boca con una mano, divertida. A su lado, Mary les miraba con ojos acusadores.

- Eres tan sensible y comprensivo, Black. Pero supongo que es lo que pasa cuando es una piedra lo que bombea sangre a través de tu cuerpo- dijo Mary con una mueca- En vez de corazón, quiero decir.

- Santa Claus no estará muy contento cuando vea que te has escapado del polo Norte- contestó Sirius, haciendo reír a Peter y a Sarah. Remus se tapó los ojos con una mano mientras negaba con la cabeza- Y recuerda, los elfos siempre tienen que sonreír, sois criaturas felices.

Mary endureció su gesto hosco e inspiró.

- Cuando pienso que no puedes ser más cretino, siempre acabas por sorprenderme.

Sirius hizo una reverencia y se quitó las gafas con un gesto teatral. Eso sólo hizo que Mary pareciese aún más asqueada.

- Chicos, veníamos a preguntaros si teníais noticias de James- dijo Sarah aún riéndose, pero con tono conciliador- No sabemos nada de Lily.

- Nosotros tampoco de James- Remus negó con la cabeza y se sentó de cara a las chicas- Ahora lo comentábamos; suponemos que James estará con Lily porque él no ha vuelto.

Mary asintió.

- Que no haya noticias son buenas noticias.

- Me deslumbras con tu locuacidad, McDonald- dijo Sirius, que volvía a dar la espalda a las chicas y estaba mirando el patio.

- Me alegro, porque lo siguiente que voy a hacer es deslumbrarte con un guantazo- contestó Mary en tono neutro.

Sirius se echó a reír, asegurándose de armar un buen escándalo.

- Es una suerte que Lily no esté sola- Sarah frunció el ceño- No se lleva muy bien ni con su hermana ni con su cuñado, y no tiene mucha familia.

- Seguro que James cuida de ella- dijo Peter con timidez, mirando a Sarah de reojo. Ella le sonrió.

- O la cabrea tanto que puede desquitarse… ¿cómo dice ella?- dijo con gesto pensativo Sirius- Ah sí, friéndole a hechizos.

Todos sonrieron, incluso Mary. Marlenne apareció entonces en el patio, caminando en su dirección; Sirius le lanzó una bola de pergamino cuando estaba a pocos metros y la chica la apartó sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Pese a que no se atrevió a mirarla directamente, Sirius estaba seguro de que Mary le estaba perforando la nunca con los ojos, sonriendo como el elfo malvado que era.

- Qué bien encontraros a todos juntos- Marlene sonrió- ¡Llevo una hora dando vueltas buscándoos!

- Estábamos aquí- dijo Peter y Sirius le premió la gracia con una risotada. Marlenne se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

- Me he encontrado con Dumbledore- siguió la chica apartándose un mechó rebelde de la frente con impaciencia y sin prestar atención a las risitas de los chicos- James ha mandado una lechuza esta mañana. Está con Lily, ella está razonablemente bien y no cree que tarden en volver.

- ¿James ha escrito a Dumbledore?- preguntó Remus con incredulidad- Qué responsable. No parece él mismo.

- Dumbledore se lo hizo prometer- contestó Marlenne sonriendo- Y él me ha pedido que os lo contase ¿Dónde demonios os habíais metido?

Mary bufó.

- Nosotras estábamos en el campo de Quidditch y estos tres estaban aquí, planeando pervertir a unas cuantas menores- dijo la chica con un gesto de desagrado.

Marlenne miró a los chicos con las cejas alzadas, Sirius sonreía y Peter se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas. Remus negaba con la cabeza.

- Ellos estaban planeando pervertir menores- se defendió- Yo estaba en la biblioteca. Estudiando.

Marlenne se echó a reír y recogió la bola de pergamino que le había tirado Sirius hacía unos minutos para lanzársela a Remus, que la esquivó con una sonrisa.

- Tú y yo deberíamos reorganizar los turnos de las patrullas, ya que andamos escasos de Premios Anuales- dijo entonces la Ravenclaw sacando una hoja de su mochila y señalando a Remus- ¿Me acompañas a clase y lo organizamos en un momento?

- Claro- Remus se levantó y ayudó a Marlenne a colocarse la cartera mientras caminaban hacia el edificio principal.

Sarah se quedó mirándoles unos segundos.

- Esos dos juntos quedan bien ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa- Qué monos.

May puso los ojos en blanco y Sirius resopló con impaciencia.

- Anda, vámonos antes de que digas más chorradas- Mary tiró de Sarah, que había vuelto a fijar su atención en Remus y Marlenne- Además, parece que a Black no le hacen mucha gracia tus aspiraciones de celestina.

Sirius le lanzó una mirada sucia a Mary. Ella le sonrió abiertamente.

- McDonald, sube el pan cada vez que hablas.

Las chicas se marcharon, Mary aún riéndose y Sarah con el ceño fruncido y sin entender qué acababa de pasar.

Peter miró de reojo a Sirius, que observaba de nuevo a las chicas del patio con indiferencia.

- ¿Y qué te parece esa de quinto, la de las tetas grandes?

Peter hizo una mueca y empezó a ponerle pegas a la chica que había elegido Sirius. Sin embargo, su amigo no le estaba escuchando con demasiado interés. En la mano tenía la bola de pergamino que Marlenne le había devuelto a Remus.

La estrujó con fuerza antes de responder a Peter con una barbaridad adecuada a las peros que le estaba poniendo a su candidata de innegables atributos.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Aunque había dormido hasta pasado el mediodía y no había hecho apenas nada desde entonces, Lily estaba agotada. Los brazos le pesaban, la cabeza le dolía y las piernas protestaban mientras subía con James el sendero que llevaba a la casa del chico.

Quizás necesitaba comer y por eso se sentía tan mal. La cena del día anterior parecía que había sucedido hacía días, y no había podido comer casi nada de lo que había preparado James para el almuerzo. Tenía un nudo en el estómago, y la sola idea de comer le había producido nauseas.

Era consciente de que seguramente había visto la casa donde había crecido y sido feliz por última vez. Si no hubiese tenido los ojos tan secos, se hubiese puesto a llorar de nuevo.

James lo había hecho todo, guardar las últimas cosas, recoger la cocina, hacer las camas… Ella sólo se había duchado hasta que la piel se le había puesto rosa y luego había llamado a Petunia para decirle que dejaba su juego de llaves bajo el felpudo.

Petunia le había preguntado si una vez todo el papeleo estuviese solucionado, quería que le ingresase su parte de la herencia en el banco o prefería el dinero en efectivo.

Lo único que quería ella realmente era pegarle a su hermana con el auricular en esa cabezota que tenía. Y luego a su marido.

- Puedo prestarte el dinero para comprar la casa, Lily- se ofreció James, como ya había hecho varias veces a lo largo de la mañana- En serio. Ya me lo devolverás.

Lily negó con la cabeza y casi sonrió.

- No puedo dejarte hacer eso. No sé cuando te lo podría devolver.

- Y a mí no me importa- replicó él con dulzura.

Ella volvió a negarse.

- Gracias James, pero no. Además, no sería lo mismo volver a esa casa si mis padres…- se le hacía difícil hablar.

Él le puso una mano en el hombro.

Llegaron a la preciosa casa de campo en silencio. La puerta del muro de piedra se abrió para dejarles pasar. Lily se fijó una vez más en el hermoso jardín y en los grandes ventanales que daban tanta luz a aquella preciosa casa. En la puerta de entrada les esperaba Tinx con su sonrisa amable.

- Amo James, su madre está en su cuarto de costura- dijo la elfina con su voz aguda tras darles la bienvenida y recoger sus abrigos- ¿Quiere que lleve esa caja a algún sitio?- se ofreció al ver la caja de cartón que cargaba el chico, llena de las pertenencias de Lily.

- No, Tinx, yo me encargo- contestó James con una sonrisa, la elfina desapareció con un suave "plop"- ¿Te importa que vayamos a saludar a mi madre?

- Claro que no- murmuró Lily, alisando las arrugas del vestido que llevaba puesto. En realidad, no le apetecía ver a nadie más, pero por muy triste que estuviese no se podía perdonar el ser una maleducada con la madre de James.

- En serio, Lily. Mi madre lo entenderá.

Lily negó con la cabeza y tomó del brazo a James para que fla llevase al cuarto de su madre.

La señora Potter les esperaba en un pequeño salón, aunque Lily no sabía decir si en realidad era tan pequeño como parecía o era el efecto que producían todas esas fotografías y cuadros en las paredes y las pesados librerías llenas de libros de todos los tamaños y colores.

La madre de James estaba sentada en un sillón de orejas, tapada con una manta pese al alegre fuego que ardía en la lumbre. Parecía cansada y aún más frágil que el día en que la había conocido. Una rápida mirada de reojo a James le bastó para saber que él también estaba preocupado por el cambio en su madre.

- Perdonad que no me levante, os tendréis que acercar hasta aquí a darme mi beso reglamentario- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, extendiendo los brazos para abrazar a su hijo.

Luego fue el turno de Lily y Dorea la tomó suavemente por la mano, mirándola con esos ojos brillantes que tanto le recordaban a los de James.

- Siéntate un poco conmigo, hija. Le he pedido a Tinx que nos haga un té.

James le acercó una silla a Lily para que se sentase al lado de su madre, que aún sujetaba con ternura la mano de la chica. Cuando hizo el ademán de acercar una silla para él, su madre le hizo un gesto con la mano.

- Ve a guardar las cosas de Lily en tu cuarto, anda James… ¿o necesitas llevar alguna de esas cosas cosa a Hogwarts, querida?- le preguntó a la chica.

- No, está bien así.

Dorea Potter repitió el gesto para despedir a James, que frunció el ceño pero acabó saliendo de la habitación cargando con la caja de cartón. La mujer sonrió a Lily de nuevo y ella le devolvió una diminuta sonrisa.

- Él ya te ha tenido mucho tiempo. Además, estaremos más tranquilas un rato solas; quiero a mi hijo con toda mi alma, pero Merlín sabe que entre sus virtudes no se encuentra el estarse quietecito y callado- dijo la señora Potter con un suspiro.

Lily asintió y bajó la mirada. Los dedos huesudos pero suaves de la madre de James le apretaron la mano. Ese simple gesto fue suficiente para disparar sus lágrimas hipersensibles. No tenía los ojos tan secos como creía.

- Siento mucho lo que ha pasado, mi niña- le susurró la mujer frunciendo el ceño- Ojalá pudiese aliviarte un poco de esa pena que sientes. Sé que ahora parece que no tiene límites, pero créeme, los tiene. Aunque queden lejos.

Lily asintió y trato de calmarse, espaciando su respiración. La señora Potter le limpió las lágrimas con su mano libre y luego la rodeó con el brazo.

Se sentía extraña, dejándose abrazar por una mujer a la que apenas conocía. Pero lo cierto era que Dorea sabía abrazar como sólo una madre sabe, haciéndote sentir seguro y relajado en sus brazos y protegiéndote de toda congoja. Así que cuando el grito que tenía atrapado en la boca del estómago desde hacía más de un día luchó por salir, no se encontró con ninguna oposición. Y enseguida las lágrimas lo acompañaron como un torrente que se esfuerza, sin éxito, en limpiar los recuerdos.

La señora Potter la sostuvo, pese a su fragilidad, le acarició el cabello y le susurró palabras tan dulces y suaves que no era capaz de entenderlas, pero que eran un bálsamo para sus nervios. Si estaba cansada antes, entonces, tras unos minutos llorando, estaba agotada. Relajada, le hubiese sido muy fácil quedarse dormida entre los brazos de la anciana mujer si James no hubiese aparecido con una tetera humeante y unos pastelillos.

Se limpió las lágrimas y se incorporó, casi divertida viendo la cara de circunstancias y el gesto de incomodidad en el chico. Era difícil verle dudar sobre sí mismo.

- Le dije a Tinx que yo mismo subiría el té…- empezó a decir, desviando la mirada hacia las fotografías de las paredes- Volveré más tarde.

- No James, pasa- dijo ella con la voz ronca. Carraspeó- por favor, entra.

- Total hijo, ya nos has interrumpido- Dorea suspiró con teatralidad, pero no pudo evitar sonreír a James, que se hizo de rogar un poco más para quedarse, fingiéndose ofendido.

James les sirvió el té; la señora Potter no podía esconder el orgullo y la adoración con los que miraba a su hijo cuando él no se daba cuenta. Lily sabía que sus padres también la habían mirado así a ella, y de nuevo el pensamiento la hizo temblar. No obstante, después de desahogarse, parecía más sencillo mantener la compostura.

Dejó que James y su madre conversaran, sin apenas intervenir, ausente en sus propios pensamientos pero sin que resultase incómodo. Ellos no esperaban que hablase, y ella se sentía bien allí, en el salón calentito y adornado con los recuerdos de una vida, sorbiendo un té perfumado y mordisqueando pastelillos. Esa tranquilidad era de agradecer después de todo el surtido emocional que había consumido en las últimas horas.

Beso a James incluido.

No se sentía demasiado bien con ese asunto en particular, pero no le costó ponerlo en el fondo de su mente. No hacía falta buscarle más sentido del que había tenido, dadas las circunstancias.

- ¿Tú que opinas Lily?

La pregunta de James la sacó de sus cavilaciones; hacía rato que no escuchaba la conversación. Él sonrió.

- Te preguntaba que cuando prefieres irte a Hogwarts- dijo el chico.

- Puedes quedarte aquí todo lo que quieras- se apresuró a ofrecer la señora Potter- Quizás prefieres pasar unos días sola.

Lily inspiró. Sinceramente, no se moría de ganas por volver a Hogwarts. Idealmente le gustaría quedarse en ese saloncito para siempre, con ese pedacito de tranquilidad que había conseguido gracias a la madre de James. Pero la mujer estaba enferma y no quería que tuviese que hacerse cargo del desastre que era ella en esos momentos. Por no hablar de que tarde o temprano tendría que regresar a su vida, por imposible y absurdo que le pareciese en ese momento volver a la escuela.

- Deberíamos volver hoy mismo. Estás perdiendo muchas clases por mi culpa.

Él la miró con incredulidad y se echó a reír.

- Sí, eso me tiene muy preocupado.

Su madre le lanzó una mirada de enfado y James adoptó enseguida un gesto angelical, que hubiese sido convincente si ambas mujeres no estuviesen hartas de verlo.

- No, en serio- dijo Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco y haciéndole una mueca parecida a la que le había hecho su madre- Deberíamos volver hoy.

James hizo un saludo militar.

- Pero antes… ¿le puedo pedir a Tinx que me haga unos cuantos paquetes de pastelillos? A lo mejor Remus se muestra más flexible con lo de no hacerme los deberes de pociones si le doy unos cuantos.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Mientras caminaban hacia la entrada del castillo, James intentaba no mirarla demasiado, se sentía inútil y angustiado cada vez que la veía llorar. No sabía muy bien qué hacer a su alrededor, aunque tampoco se las había arreglado tan mal. Al menos, y ya era mucho, ella no se había enfadado con él por entrometerse.

Tampoco parecía tener demasiadas ganas ni fuerzas para discutirle nada, la verdad. Le dejaba hacer, sin darse demasiado cuenta de qué pasaba a su alrededor. Por un segundo, se preguntó si recordaría el beso que se habían dado. Enseguida se maldijo por ello; no era el momento de mariposear alrededor de ella con todas sus hormonas y sentimientos revolucionados. Se alegraba mucho, sin embargo, de que Lily confiase en él. No las había tenido todas consigo cuando se había presentado en su casa. Y el sentir que podía estar ayudándola un poco conseguía que dejase de consumirse de angustia e impaciencia por dentro.

Hagrid les había ido a buscar a Hogsmeade y les acompañaría caminando hasta la escuela. Era extraño ver al guardabosques, rudo, animoso y feliz, tan callado y solemne. Lily se había dejado estrujar por él e incluso le había dado un beso en la mejilla peluda. El pobre Hagrid se había puesto rojo y James se alegró un poco al constatar que no era el único que se volvía tan hábil como un troll cerca de la chica.

Se despidieron de Hagrid en el vestíbulo, desde donde se oían los ruidos de cubiertos chocando contra los platos y las conversaciones ruidosas de todos los alumnos que cenaban en el Gran Salón. El guardabosques miró a Lily con sus grandes ojos acuosos, parecidos a los de un cachorro gigante, y ella le dio un apretón en una de las manos, grandes como tapaderas de cubos de basura.

- Parece que alguien nos estaba esperando- murmuró James cuando Hagrid hubo entrado en el salón, señalando con la cabeza hacia la gran escalinata.

Allí estaba Snape, al final del primer tramo de escaleras, apoyado en la barandilla. No era capaz de esconder lo mucho que le temblaban las manos. James no supo si era de rabia por que él estuviese con Lily o porque él mismo no pudiese estarlo. Lo que tenía clarísimo era que no creía que Snape le hubiese mirado con tanto odio nunca.

Y eso eran palabras mayores.

Lily también le miró, e hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano, a medias entre nada y un saludo tímido. Snape apretó la barandilla con fuerza, frunció los labios en una mueca desagradable. Bajó rápidamente los escalones, perdiéndose luego en los pasillos que llevaban a las mazmorras.

Sin embargo no parecía sorprendido; sólo enfadado con la realidad. James se preguntó unos segundos cuánto tiempo llevaba esperándoles allí, escondido en las sombras de alguna de sus guaridas secretas del castillo.

Lily exhaló un pequeño suspiro cansado. Evitó mirarle a los ojos.

- Necesito dormir- murmuró mirando hacia el Gran Salón con preocupación- ¿Puedes decirles a los demás que estoy bien? Creo que no puedo ir a cenar.

James asintió y le dio un último apretón cariñoso, entendiendo perfectamente lo que quería decir. Ella empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras en las que minutos antes les había estperado Snape.

- Por cierto- dijo la chica girándose- Creo que aún no te he dado las gracias.

- No hace falta- contestó él con las manos en los bolsillos y una mueca divertida.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

- Créeme, sí que hace falta- dijo casi con solemnidad- Muchas gracias. Y hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana- contestó él en voz baja, como una promesa firme, mientras ella empezaba a subir hacia la torre.

Con las manos aún metidas en los bolsillos, James entró en el Gran Salón y se acercó la mesa de Gryffindor. Un rugido grosero e incomprensible de Sirius le dio la bienvenida cuando aún le faltaban unos metros para alcanzarles. Se echó a reír.

Como había dicho Remus cuando habían aceptado entrar en la Orden, era un alivio ver que algunas cosas no cambiaban, pese a lo negro que se podía ver a veces tu futuro.

* * *

><p>Hola queridos y queridas ¿Cómo habéis estado? Espero que muy bien, empezando el año con mucho ánimo. Antes de que me riñáis debo deciros que yo no he estado tan bien este mes, y menos en estos últimos días… de ahí el retraso. Creedme si os digo que me he esforzado mucho por escribir y que siento haber tardado, no era la idea. No quiero lamentarme aquí de mis dramas personales porque no es el sitio y no hace falta, pero confío en que sabréis perdonarme ^^.<p>

**Así que me han hecho una ilusión enorme todos vuestros comentarios**, habéis sido encantadores y muy generosos. Me han sentado muy bien esos pedacitos de cariño que llegan en forma de alerta a mi correo. De verdad, estoy muy agradecida. Como siempre, los rr sin loggearos tienen su contestación en el último comentario del capítulo 16.

Sé que ha sido un capítulo muy dramático y muy triste. Soy consciente. Espero no haberos hecho sentir mal y no haberos aburrido mortalmente. Personalmente, me ha costado mucho de escribir. Es difícil, al menos para mí, sumergirte en una situación como la de Lily, con todos sus matices y el profundo dolor que ello implica. Espero que me haya salido algo medianamente decente y que lo disfrutéis, aunque se aleje del tono ligero habitual. **Quiero saber todo lo que pensáis acerca del capítulo, por supuesto, así que dejadme uno de vuestros maravillosos y muy apreciados reviews. Y bueno, ha habido un besito!**

**Va, venga. Enrollaros. Que en el próximo capítulo va a haber ****sorpresón sorpresón****… I promise! **Y ya sabéis que la velocidad a la que tecleo es directamente proporcional a mi entusiasmo, y mi entusiasmo se dobla con cada comentario… haced el cálculo ^^!

Y bueno, hoy, **29 es mi cumpleaños**. Hago 16 (¬¬, vale, 22. Bueno, en realidad 26…) y me haría mucha ilusión que me felicitaseis! Además es como un doble cumpleaños casi, porque el día **26 hizo 8 años que estoy en ff. net** (Merlin most baggy Y-fronts, soy del Pleistoceno!).

Como siempre, recordad que: _**Cuando dejes tu review, James aparecerá a darte un buen beso de consolación, de esos que te quitan todas las penas. Y si lo prefieres, Sirius te tirará una bola de pergamino con todo su cariño**_.


	18. Behind Grey Eyes

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni los personajes, ni los lugares, ni ciertas partes de la trama. El saldo de mi cuenta bancaria sigue siendo igual de miserable después de publicar y no creo que mi imagen se revalorice con esto.

_**TILL DEATH DO US PART**_

_Previously, en Till Death Do Us Part: Los padres de Lily murieron en un accidente de coche y Lily estaba sola y destrozada en casa, hasta que James llegó. Él la ayudó a despedirse de la casa donde había crecido y la acompañó de vuelta al colegio. Mientras, en Hogwarts, Mary chinchó a Sirius un poco, aprovechando la ventaja tácita de los secretos del moreno._

_And that's what you missed on "Till Death Do Us Part"._

**18. Behind Grey Eyes **

Soundtrack: _Behind Blue Eyes- The Who_ (Sirius POV)/ Nothing Else Matters- Metallica (a mí me gusta mucho el cover de Lucie Silvas)

Mientras James recogía los partes que los prefectos le entregaban después de la reunión, no paraba de mirar a Lily de reojo. La vista clavada en el escritorio que en tiempos mejores había pertenecido a algún profesor. Las manos dobladas en el regazo. Estaba allí y todos podían verla, pero un muro invisible de silencio la separaba continuamente de su realidad.

Los prefectos empezaron a salir de la salita que usaban para reunirse, hablando entre ellos. Simmons y los otros tres prefectos de Hufflepuff no se olvidaron de recordarle a James que pensaban machacarles en el partido de la semana siguiente. Poco a poco se fueron quedando solos, tan solo Marlenne y Remus, recogiendo sus cosas con lentitud estudiada, les acompañaban. Lily seguía con la vista fija en el pupitre.

- ¿Se te ha hecho largo?- preguntó James con una sonrisa comedida, sentándose a su lado.

La chica sacudió la cabeza y se esforzó por devolverle el gesto, pero su sonrisa era demasiado desdibujada como para ser sincera.

- No, estoy bien. Sólo un poco cansada. No he dormido muy bien hoy.

Ni hoy ni hace más de un mes, añadió James mentalmente. Pero se limitó a sonreír y a guardarse el comentario para su fuero interno.

- Tenemos que clasificar las incidencias ¿no?- preguntó Lily señalando con el ceño fruncido al fajo de papeles que sostenía James.

Las incidencias rellenadas por los prefectos; leerlas y clasificarlas era uno de los trabajos más aburridos que James había hecho nunca. Y eso que le habían castigado muchas veces y la pobre profesora McGonagall empezaba a quedarse sin ideas para adoctrinarles.

- Si estás cansada, vete a dormir. Lo puedo hacer yo solo.

- Ya lo hiciste la última vez- murmuró Lily, poco convencida. Hizo una mueca con la boca- Y hay un montón.

- Muchas son tonterías del partido de Ravenclaw contra Slytherin. Acabaré enseguida.

Lily suspiró.

- ¿Seguro que no te importa hacerlo solo? La verdad es que me muero de sueño.

- Claro que no, ve a dormir un rato. Y acuérdate de que mañana tenemos reunión para hablar de la excursión a Hogsmeade…- dijo alzando las cejas para dar a entender que se trataba de una de sus reuniones de la Orden.

- Por supuesto.

Lily sonrió aliviada y rozó con la punta de sus dedos el hombro de James. Se levantó y se colgó la mochila del hombro. James pensó con cierta tristeza que hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía a Lily sacar nada de esa mochila, ni su libreta de notas, ni su horario de clases y clubes, ni muchas veces los deberes.

- Adiós chicos- Lily se despidió de Remus y Marlenne con un gesto de la mano- Nos vemos mañana.

Ellos se despidieron también, pero James no lo vio. No había apartado los ojos de la puerta del aula. Suspiró; no quería mirar a sus amigos, porque sabía lo que se iba a encontrar, y no le apetecía nada tener que enfrentarse a Marlenne. Otra vez.

- Oigo tu cerebro desde aquí- murmuró, sin dejar de mirar a la puerta- Ya me estás echando la bronca.

Cuando por fin se giró, Marlenne estaba a tres metros, mirándole de forma acusadora, con sus ojos entrecerrados.

- Eso es porque sabes que tengo razón.

James meneó la cabeza y se rió.

- No. Es porque no dejas de rallarme.

Remus se acercó hasta Marlene y le dio un apretón conciliador en el hombro.

- Tengamos la fiesta en paz- dijo suavemente.

Ella le miró disgustada.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo con él?- le espetó sin esconder su frustración- Lily no está mejorando, ni lo hará si la seguís tratando como si fuera de cristal de bohemia, dejándole hacer lo que le da la real gana. ¡Aunque sea tirarse de cabeza en un pozo lleno de crías de dragón hambrientas!

James se frotó la frente con una mano y levantó la vista para enfrentarse a los ojos preocupados de Marlenne. Remus, a su lado, se apoyó en un pupitre con los brazos cruzados. No le hacía falta reflexionar demasiado para darse cuenta de que Marlenne tenía parte de razón.

Aunque no le gustase admitirlo, desde que habían vuelto de casa de sus padres y hasta entonces, mes y medio después, Lily había ido cayendo en espiral en un estado semi-catatónico. Cada día estaba más delgada, cada día tenía los ojos más grandes y la piel más pálida. Estaba ensimismada, siempre con sueño, pero no parecía dormir nunca. Se le olvidaban las clases, las reuniones y a veces podías jurar que no tenía muy claro que hora del día era. Ni siquiera que día era.

Pero Lily hacía esfuerzos, a su manera. Se levantaba, iba a clase, a las reuniones de la Orden. Era cierto que una vez allí no tenías muy claro si era consciente de la mitad de las cosas que pasaban. Pero James sabía que lo intentaba.

- ¿Y qué coño quieres que haga, Mar?- preguntó James, más cansado que enfadado-¿Qué me la lleve a la biblioteca, medio en coma, para ordenar putas incidencias?

La chica apretó los labios.

- Sería un buen inicio, sí. Así a lo mejor conseguimos que vuelva al ciclo de dormir de noche y estar despierta de día.

James frunció el ceño, pero Marlenne no bajó la mirada. Cruzó los brazos con determinación sobre su pecho.

- Lo que le ha pasado a Lily es muy duro- murmuró Remus sin levantar la vista del suelo- No podemos obligarla a sentirse bien porque nosotros queramos.

Marlenne chasqueó la lengua y tomó aire.

- No es muy duro, es horrible y devastador, Remus- contestó con tono ofendido- Pero dejar que Lily se destruya no la ayuda a superarlo, ni siquiera a ponerse en el camino de sentirse bien. Cosa que por cierto quiero que pase por ella, no por mí- acabó antes de recoger su bolso con un gesto brusco- Y me marcho antes de ponerme de peor humor.

- Tarea en la que sin duda me complacería echarte un cable- Sirius entró en la sala, con el abrigo desabrochado y la camisa por fuera de los pantalones. En la mano sostenía su escoba- Me preguntaba por qué tardabas tanto Jamsie, ahora veo que Marlenne está intentando boicotear nuestros entrenamientos.

La chica entrecerró los ojos, furiosa y frustrada, e inspiró con fuerza. Echó a caminar a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta, pero Sirius le bloqueó el paso.

- ¿Molesto?- preguntó sonriendo de forma torcida.

- Siempre- contestó ella entre dientes.

- Lo siento- murmuró él sin atisbo de arrepentimiento, con una voz ronca pero suave como el terciopelo.

Marlenne le intentó apartar de la puerta de un empujón, pero Sirius no se movió ni un centímetro. Sólo siguió sonriendo.

- ¿De qué hablabais?- preguntó, ignorando perfectamente los empujones y zarandeos frustrados que le seguía regalando la chica.

Remus miró a James, que se encogió de hombros.

- De Lily- Sirius era casi más pesado con el tema de la pelirroja que la Ravenclaw; no le gustaba la idea de tenerles que escuchar a ambos a la vez, pero no veía tampoco que se fuese a librar de ello.

El moreno atrapó las muñecas de Marlenne con facilidad en una de sus manos, volviéndole a prestar atención.

- Deja de empujarme, ¿quieres?- dijo como si hablase con un niño pequeño. Marlenne se revolvió, pero no consiguió soltarse- Ya sabes que, por raro que parezca, en esta estoy contigo. Somos dos contra dos.

Marlenne tironeó y se soltó por fin, más calmada.

- Lily ha estado como drogada barra dormida toda la reunión. Se ha ido a dormir, y James se ha ofrecido a hacer todo su trabajo. De nuevo- dijo con tono acusador, poniendo a Sirius en antecedentes.

El moreno miró a sus amigos con los brazos en jarra.

- Es increíble lo mucho que la estáis ayudando, sí- dijo en tono sarcástico- Otra vez a la cama sin cenar, porque total de donde se pierden cinco kilos se pueden perder seis. Otra vez que se despertará de madrugada. Y a las once de la mañana se morirá de sueño, y parecerá sonámbula el resto del día.

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos, Pad? ¿Ponerle un embudo en la boca?- preguntó Remus, también irritado.

- La idea se me ha pasado por la cabeza, no te lo voy a negar- contestó el chico muy serio- Su evolución en_ Inferi_ me empieza a sacar de quicio.

James suspiró y miró el techo abovedado, intentando no ponerse a furioso él también. Era demasiado. Todo. Lily y su vestido de tres toneladas de pena, demasiado pesado para ella sola, que la hacía volverse cada vez más chiquitita, mas débil. Sirius y Marlenne taladrándole a todas horas para que hiciese algo. Remus con sus ojos profundos que le decían que le apoyarían a él y a Lily en lo que decidiesen, aunque en el fondo supiese que las cosas no estaban bien. Los prefectos que se daban cuenta de que Lily no era muchas veces más que una cáscara llena de lágrimas saladas.

Todo era demasiado.

- No sé qué cojones hacer- dijo con un suspiro liberador, interrumpiendo a Sirius, que seguía hablando sobre las ojeras de Lily, comparándola con un oso panda- No sé que cojones queréis que haga- añadió sin intentar esconder el reproche de la última frase.

Marlenne se mordió el labio y bajó la vista al suelo con gesto arrepentido. Sirius y Remus se miraron y luego le miraron a él. James se encogió de hombros, no sabía qué podía hacer.

Ni siquiera tenía claro poder hacer algo.

- Lo siento, James. Sé que tú no tienes la culpa- dijo Marlenne colocándose el bolso y acercándose hasta él. Dudó un poco antes de cogerle la mano- supongo que es sólo que creo que eres el único al que escucha.

James enarcó las cejas.

- Ya. Claro- dijo casi riéndose.

- Hazme caso, tonto del culo- Marlenne puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un beso rápido y sonoro en la mejilla- Lily te escucha.

Y antes de que su pequeño acto de cariño fuese brutalmente ridiculizado por Sirius, Marlenne salió del aula con pasos rápidos. Su taconeo rítmico se perdió en los pasillos vacíos.

- Yo no lo habría dicho nunca de una manera tan cursi, pero en lo esencial estoy de acuerdo con Miss McKinnon- Sirius se apoyó en el marco de la puerta- Ha sido muy bonito ese besito que te ha dado, por cierto.

James miró a su amigo con hastío antes de ponerse a recoger sus cosas.

Remus se frotaba la barbilla con gesto pensativo.

- ¿Tienes que hacer comentarios sobre todo? Corrijo, ¿tienes que decir subnormalidades sobre cualquier cosa?

Sirius no contestó, sólo se rió con una de sus carcajada estridentes y escandalosas, mientras hacía girar el palo de su escoba en la mano.

- Bueno, después de esta tierna conversación ¿nos podemos ir de una puta vez a entrenar, _capitán_?

James medio bufó, medio se rió mientras salían del aula.

- ¿En que mierdas estaría pensando yo para pedirte que entrases en el equipo?

- En que necesitabas a alguien con la cabeza tan dura como la suya, para que no se lesione tan fácilmente como Rutherford- ofreció Remus, lanzándole una sonrisa malvada a Sirius.

El moreno y James se echaron a reír.

- Claro. No necesitamos nenazas en el equipo de Gryffindor, por eso no te lo pidió a ti- Sirius esquivó el brazo de Remus, que pretendía hacerle una llave en el cuello.

James siguió riéndose mientras sus dos amigos se propinaban puñetazos y patadas entre risas. La verdad era que, cuando su nuevo bateador, Mitch Rutherford se había caído de la escoba en el segundo entrenamiento haciéndose una avería bastante importante, James había pensado que no se podía tener peor suerte. Rutherford no era un fuera de serie, pero era ágil y fuerte; y se había curado rápidamente, pero le había cogido miedo a volar. Sirius le salvó la temporada cuando aceptó su propuesta de jugar.

Y es que ambos sabían que Sirius Black, pese a ser un bateador bastante decente, no era un tío de equipos. Ni de equipos, ni de horarios de entrenamiento, ni de aceptar órdenes si contradecían sus propias opiniones.

Pero también era su hermano, y la familia siempre está ahí para ayudarte.

- ¿Piensas quedarte plantado con esa cara de apio hervido en medio del pasillo o vamos a ir a entrenar en algún momento?- le gritó Sirius, unos cuantos metros por delante de él, mientras intentaba tirar a Remus al suelo.

James se echó a reír y corrió hacia sus amigos para ayudar a Remus a acabar con el moreno.

Sirius era insoportable y peor que un dolor de muelas, pero no lo cambiaría por nadie.

A ninguno de los Merodeadores.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Lily se despertó sobresaltada, con el aire atrapado en los pulmones e incapaz siquiera de gritar. Otra pesadilla. No era capaz de recordar lo que pasaba en ellas, pero a juzgar por la angustia y el malestar que sentía en su estómago cuando se despertaba, no era nada agradable. Se incorporó y alcanzó el despertador de manijas que reposaba en su mesilla.

Las cinco de la mañana. Del miércoles. Aún.

Se estiró en la cama y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pero ya sabía que esa batalla estaba perdida. No volvería a tener sueño en horas.

Últimamente le pasaba lo mismo cada noche, se despertaba de golpe, alterada, de madrugada y era incapaz de dormirse. Y al día siguiente, a última hora de la tarde, se caía de sueño. Así que volvía a la habitación, sin cenar nada, y prácticamente se desmayaba en la cama.

Sus tripas rugieron con fuerza justo entonces, para recordarle que tampoco había cenado la noche anterior.

Pensando que ya que estaba despierta lo mejor que podía hacer era aprovechar esas horas de lucidez, se levantó con sigilo y entró en el baño para darse una ducha. Mary y Sarah dormían, obviamente. No las había oído llegar, como muchas otras noches. Y a veces, aunque se despertase cuando entraban en la habitación, se hacía la dormida para no tener que hablar con ellas. Porque esas horas de sueño eran sus horas de no tener que esforzarse por hablar o seguir conversaciones que no conseguían interesarla, era su tiempo de estar en un estado parecido a la tranquilidad. Estirada, con los ojos cerrados.

Deseaba poder hacer eso todo el día.

Sabía que sus amigas se preocupaban por ella y por su salud, pero no estaba el suficiente tiempo a su alrededor como para que pudieran hacerla partícipe de sus preocupaciones. Sabía lo que le iban a decir y que probablemente tenían razón. Pero le daba igual.

Tan igual como le daba las miradas duras de Sirius y los comentaros susurrados de Marlenne. Realmente le hubiera gustado que todos ellos dejaran de preocuparse por ella, pero no podía hacer nada por conseguirlo. El mantenerse viva, levantarse, comer e ir a clase era lo que estaba en esos momentos en el peldaño más alto de los esfuerzos que podía llegar a hacer. Nada más.

El agua de la ducha estaba caliente y dejaba rastros encarnados en su piel blanca, pero eso le gustaba. Sentir, aunque fuese un dolor agudo, le gustaba. Esos últimos días no sentía nada. Nada de nada. Sólo el vacío infinito de su pecho y la soledad. Que sus padres no estaban y no estarían. Y que su vida ya no era su vida.

Salió de la ducha y se vistió con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Cogió su mochila, ya eran las seis. Podía ir a desayunar y aprovechar para hacer los deberes de Transfiguración mientras tanto. La noche anterior había querido hacerlos, pero no había tardado ni dos minutos en dormirse. Incluso se sintió animada ante la perspectiva de no encontrarse a nadie en el Gran Salón tan pronto; así no tendría que hablar ni escuchar antes de las clases.

Unos minutos después, sentada en la mesa, miro con cierta satisfacción a su alrededor. Aún no había bajado nadie a desayunar y la sala estaba inundada por la luz rosada y amable del amanecer. Cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar por la agradable sensación de calor. Cuando los volvió a abrir su desayuno ya se había materializado delante de ella. Se sirvió una taza de café humeante dándole las gracias internamente a los elfos de la escuela.

Cogió un bollo de crema de aspecto exquisito y abrió la cartera dispuesta a hacer los deberes. Pero al sacar los libros, se dio cuenta de que había cogido el libro de Runas en vez de su libro de Transfiguración. Y ese día ni siquiera tenía clase de Runas…

Una lágrima resbaló desde su mejilla a la mano que sostenía el libro de Runas, en ese momento inútil. Inmediatamente se puso a temblar, sin dejar de llorar, presa de una rabia y de una pena no acordes a la situaciónn. Se limpió las mejillas húmedas sin piedad y se levantó con decisión.

- ¡Por Dios, Lily! Sólo es un libro.

Pero de camino de nuevo a la Torre de Gryffindor para hacer los deberes, no podía dejar de llorar. Porque, en realidad, no era sólo un libro. Era el cansancio, el hambre, el hastío, las ganas de dormir y el sentirse más inútil, día tras día. Como si a medida que pasaba el tiempo, fuese durmiéndose poco a poco.

Tuvo que esperar unos minutos fuera de la entrada a la Sala Común, no quería que nadie la viese llorar.

Cuando entró en su cuarto, Mary y Sarah acababan de levantarse. Sarah aún llevaba puesto el pijama y tenía los ojos rojos, nunca había tenido muy buen despertar. Mary ya estaba vestida, y se estaba cepillando el pelo con ímpetu mientras repasaba unos apuntes que tenía esparcidos encima de la cama.

- Buenos días- dijo Lily, sin entender muy bien por qué se sentía tan avergonzada. Quizás porque la parte difícil de esquivar a tus amigas es tenerte que enfrentar con sus ojos preocupados después.

- Buenos días… Voy a ducharme- murmuró Sarah en tono lúgubre y cerrando la puerta del baño.

Lily encontró rápidamente su libro y lo metió en su cartera.

- Me lo he dejado antes- dijo al ver que Mary la observaba. Se sentía extraña, como si el ambiente estuviese enrarecido. Aún más que las últimas semanas- No he hecho los deberes.

Mary asintió.

- No te preocupes. Son ejercicios fáciles. Te los dejo si quieres- le respondió en un tono desprovisto de emoción.

- No, lo intentaré hacer ahora- Lily se sentó en su escritorio, sin desprenderse de esa sensación de extrañeza. Sin embargo decidió no preguntar. La mejor manera de no oír cosas que no quieres oír es no preguntar por ellas.

- Sarah y Daniel han roto- anunció Mary de sopetón, como si no pudiese guardárselo por más tiempo- Creo que deberías saberlo. Él se estaba empezando a poner insoportable con el tema del Quidditch y con su mierda de celos.

Lily se giró, Mary la observaba con el ceño fruncido. No creía que Sarah hubiese dicho todo aquello. Más bien debía estar escuchando la opinión de Mary sin la censura que suponía la presencia de la buscadora.

- Lo siento mucho- murmuró Lily, sintiéndose desconsiderada y a la vez sobrepasada de nuevo por el sentimiento. ¿Cómo no se había enterado de algo así? Un fino resquicio de entereza la estaba protegiendo de volver a llorar.

Mary asintió y siguió cepillándose el pelo.

- No lo he dicho para hacerte sentir mal, Lily- dijo su amiga, disgustado consigo misma por haber sonado tan dura- Si no porque creo que Sarah te necesita. Yo no soy muy buena para dar consuelo.

- Yo no soy muy buena para nada- murmuró tragándose con dificultad más lágrimas estúpidas y sin sentido.

Esa mañana estaba sembrada, corría el riesgo de deshidratarse si seguía por ese camino.

Mary inspiró y se acercó hasta ella. Le dio un abrazo como sólo Mary los daba, raros e incómodos, pero sabías que ponía todo de su parte para que fuese un abrazo normal.

- Vale. No te estreses-. Lily sabía que eso era un gran esfuerzo para ella. Entre las muchas cualidades de Mary no se contaban ni la sensibilidad ni la paciencia- Sólo para que lo sepas, por si quieres decirle algo… ¿Has desayunado?- preguntó antes de volver a sus apuntes.

- Un poco. Me he dado cuenta de que me había dejado el libro a la mitad del café.

Mary enarcó las cejas.

- Algún día habrá que mirarte dos veces para verte Lily.

- Quería comer, pero tenía que hacer los deberes- se defendió la pelirroja con una sonrisa débil- ¿Me coges un bollo para después?

Mary asintió.

- ¿Vamos muy tarde?- Sarah salió del baño haciéndose un moño con el pelo húmedo- ¿Hay algo rico para desayunar, Lily?

Quizás si Mary no le hubiese contado nada, Lily no se hubiese dado cuenta; pero entonces percibió un cierto temblor en la pregunta alegre de su amiga. Por supuesto, que Sarah se esforzarse por hacerla sentir bien cuando ella lo estaba pasando mal, aún la hizo sentirse más diminuta y miserable.

- Vamos bastante tarde- le contestó Mary empujándola hacia la puerta- Y Lily no ha desayunado, así que no puede recomendarte nada.

Al final Lily consiguió acabar los deberes a tiempo de ir a clase. Pero eso fue prácticamente lo único útil que consiguió hacer. En ello había consumido todas las energías de las que disponía para el día entero. No sabía decir si el tiempo había pasado lento o muy rápido por el contrario, cuando entraba en su pequeño abismo interior no era muy consciente de él. Se movía por inercia, siguiendo a sus compañeros, sin intentar buscar más lógica en sus movimientos que el no destacar, y así poder permanecer tranquila, con su vacío y su mundo solitario.

Cuando James se acercó hasta ella después de la última clase, se dio cuenta de que no había hablado en toda la mañana. Estaba agotada de nuevo, y sólo podía pensar en volverse a la habitación a dormir, pero no quería hacerle un feo a James. Se había portado y se estaba portando demasiado bien con ella. Tragó saliva y carraspeó, notaba la garganta como papel de lija.

- ¿Qué tal el día Lily?- preguntó el chico, quizás con una sonrisa demasiado brillante. James también hacía un papel a su alrededor, y sabía que eso le hubiese molestado en otro momento. Ahora, sin embargo, se lo agradecía- ¿Pudiste dormir algo?

- Sí, he dormido bien, gracias- contestó ella con una sonrisa diminuta, sin mirarle a los ojos y esquivando deliberadamente la pregunta- ¿Te llevaron mucho tiempo las incidencias?

-No, un rato sólo… ¿Vendrás luego a la reunión?

- ¿La reunión?- Lily se puso blanca sólo de pensar que tenía que aguantar con los ojos abiertos aún más tiempo aquél día. Por no mencionar el hecho de tener que ir a una reunión.

- De la Orden- murmuró James frunciendo el ceño, vigilando que nadie les escuchase- Para la excursión de Hogsmeade de este sábado, la de Halloween. Los gemelos y la profesora McGonagall son los encargados de vigilar el pueblo esta vez, y queríamos ayudarles.

Lily asintió. La excursión a Hogsmeade. En la última excursión ella acabó con una pierna mutante y cuatro días en la enfermería, y a raíz de todo ello Dumbledore les había ofrecido entrenarse para la Orden. Y ahora ya eran miembros. En menos de medio año.

La cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas al recordar de repente todas esas cosas, que casi le parecían un cuento que le habían explicado cuando era muy pequeña y se le había ido olvidando sin darse cuenta.

Se suponía que vigilar que no se repitiera una escena parecida a la del mayo pasado iba a ser su primera misión. Nada complicado, porque nadie creía que los mortífagos fueran a intentar nada en Hogmeade de nuevo. Pero aún y así, todos estaban contentos de hacer algo por fin, a parte de soportar las broncas de Moody.

Bueno, todos menos Lily. En realidad ella no había pensado demasiado en el asunto.

- Claro, sí, iré…- dijo intentando sonar animada. La profundidad del surco del ceño de James le hizo saber que había fallado miserablemente.

- ¿No te encuentras bien?

- Estoy bien…- él levantó las cejas con incredulidad y ella hizo una mueca- Bueno, estoy un poco cansada.

James asintió.

- Entonces no vengas, Lily. Mira mañana la agenda, te escribiré todo lo que sea importante allí. Pero contamos contigo para el sábado ¿vale?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, aliviada, y le puso una mano en el hombro a James.

- Claro, miraré la agenda. Muchas gracias. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

Él le dio un apretón cariñoso a la mano que reposaba sobre su hombro, antes de que Lily la retirase con delicadeza. Mientras la veía marchar, recordaba lo que le había dicho Marlenne la tarde anterior.

No mejoraba. Lily nunca había estado peor que ése día, ni siquiera el día del funeral de sus padres. Entonces estaba destrozada, pero tenía vida en la cara y en las manos; lloraba y sollozaba, pero por lo menos tenía emoción.

Su pelirroja se estaba apagando delante de sus ojos y él no podía hacer nada. Sólo enfadarse y consumirse con ella por dentro, poco a poco pro sin pausa.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Los miércoles Sirius siempre llegaba un poco tarde al entrenamiento del equipo. James pensaba que era otra de sus maneras de dejar patente su insultante independencia, pero, aunque bien podía haber sido así, en aquél caso no era el motivo.

En realidad Sirius llegaba tarde los miércoles iba porque Regulus tenía Herbología ese día por la tarde. Tanto los invernaderos y el estadio estaban en los terrenos que daban al norte, así que las posibilidades de cruzarse con su hermano saliendo de clase mientras él iba a entrenar eran altas, y era algo que deseaba evitar a toda costa.

Por supuesto, no tenía miedo de Regulus. Y dudaba que su hermano lo tuviese de él. De lo que tenía miedo era de cómo perdía los papeles cuando se trataba de él, o de su familia. Y cuando Sirius se enfadaba, no pasaban cosas demasiado agradables.

Realmente le importaba bastante poco que le castigasen o le abriesen un expediente (mejor dicho, otro más), o tener que aguantar una de las peroratas de la McGonagall. Si le echasen echaría de menos la escuela, a sus amigos, sus ratos como "Merodeadores"; pero era algo que podía superar. Sin embargo, lo que no podía hacer era defraudar a sus amigos.

Quizás le había llevado demasiado tiempo ir del punto A al B y atar cabos, pero finalmente se había dado cuenta de que quizás Lily, Marlenne e incluso Remus tenían un poco, una parte diminuta, de razón. Su actitud temeraria no le perjudicaba sólo a él. James, e incluso Peter, se dejaban arrastrar con demasiada facilidad, sin hacer temblar ni un segundo los fundamentos de su amistad y su lealtad. Y no quería ser responsable de joderle la vida a sus amigos. Sus instintos destructivos eran bastante egocéntricos.

Eran un equipo. Había decidido formar parte de la Orden y había aprendido de la manera difícil (incidente con su moto y policías muggles incluidos) que en un equipo se piensa antes en el otro que en ti mismo. No podía dejar que le expulsasen de la escuela, o que le prohibiesen jugar a Quidditch, porque se lo debía a todos ellos y en especial a James.

La McGonagall había sido muy clara con el tema de su querido hermano. Una pelea más y le hacía un lazo para mandarle con un cohete en el culo de vuelta a casa.

Así que Sirius prefería no asumir riesgos innecesarios, de ahí que evitase encontrarse con Regulus en la medida de lo posible.

Aunque claro, su plan exigía de la colaboración indirecta de él; su hermano tenía que evitarle también. Colaboración que ese miércoles Regulus no parecía dispuesto a prestarle. Le estaba esperando, apoyado en la puerta del estadio que llevaba a los vestuarios. A lo lejos, Sirius oyó a James gritar a los jugadores.

- Llegas tarde a tu entrenamiento- dijo Regulus con su voz suave y melódica, tan distinta a la de él. A Sirius no se le escapó el tono de burla.

- ¿Qué coño quieres, Reg?

- Que no me llames Reg, para empezar.

Sirius sonrió. Ni siquiera intentó disimular que lo había hecho a propósito para enfadarle.

- Tengo que entrenar y… no quiero hablar contigo- dijo Sirius con desinterés- Así que si no te apartas de la puerta, te aparto.

- Me gustaría verte intentarlo- le retó su hermano frunciendo el ceño.

- No pidas tanto o acabarás recibiendo- le advirtió Sirius con una sonrisa peligrosa- Y ahora, si ya has acabado tu misión de ponerme de mala leche, vete la mierda y déjame en paz.

Regulus apretó la mandíbula, pero no se movió de la puerta. Sirius sabía que estaba cabreado, ambos se tenían una tolerancia mutua cercana a cero, y que si estaba allí era por algo insalvable de cualquier otra manera.

- Ayer fue el cumpleaños de padre ¿Le has escrito?

Tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por no reírse y pegarle un puñetazo a la vez.

- Claro, y hemos quedado para ir a pescar el fin de semana que viene… ¿Qué coño te pasa Reg? ¿Eres más retrasado de lo que pareces? ¡Walburga y Orion no me hablan desde hace más de un año!

Su hermano se tensó al oír los nombres de sus padres pronunciados con tanto desprecio.

- Tú te fuiste de casa.

- Ellos me echaron.

- ¡Porque no quisiste entrar en razón!

Sirius sonrió de manera despectiva y cruzó los brazos.

- No voy a jugar a esta mierda de juego contigo otra vez. Si no te apartas ya, me temo que voy a tener que romperte alguna costilla.

Regulus apretó los puños y no apartó los ojos de los de su hermano.

- Padre está enfermo. Muy enfermo. Le gustaría saber de ti.

Sirius consiguió apartar todas las emociones de su rostro y mantener sus ojos fríos.

- ¿Te lo ha dicho él?

Su hermano dudo y bajó la mirada. Era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

- Regulus, no vuelvas a acercarte a mí con ninguna de estas mierdas. Walburga dejó bien claro que no somos familia, y estoy bastante de acuerdo con la vieja urraca.

Sirius estaba preparado para el puñetazo de su hermano, así que cuando no llegó se quedó extrañado. Regulus se había quedado congelado, como si le hubiesen petrificado en medio del golpe, y parecía tan aturdido como él.

Remus y Peter habían salido del estadio y el licántropo había detenido a su hermano justo a tiempo. Regulus tenía los ojos cargados de furia, pero era lo suficientemente listo como para verse en desventaja y estarse callado y quieto.

- James quería que te buscásemos- dijo Peter alterado, mirando alternativamente a Remus y a Regulus, como si considerase las posibilidades de que eso acabase en una pelea real.

Remus por fin soltó al Slytherin, que le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa.

- Reg, será mejor que te esfumes- dijo Sirius sin hacer caso de Peter, sus ojos helados clavados sobre la nuca de su hermano.

Regulus no parecía muy convencido con la propuesta, pero tras mirar a su hermano una última vez, intentando perforarle con esos ojos herencia de su madre, pareció juzgar que lo más sensato era retirarse a tiempo.

Ninguno de los tres se relajó hasta que hubo desaparecido de su campo visual.

- No parecía contento- comentó Peter, incómodo porque nadie rompiese el silencio.

Sirius sonrió, pero Remus frunció el ceño.

- Me ha buscado él, Moony. Y _él _iba a pegarme- se defendió el moreno

Remus negó con la cabeza.

- Vamos dentro. James quiere lincharte- dijo con un suspiro, dejando el tema en paz.

- Consigues despertar lo mejor de las personas- murmuró Peter mirando de reojo a Sirius.

Él se echó a reír como si fuese la mejor broma que había escuchado en toda su vida.

Pero Remus no se dejaba engañar por ese cacareo. Toda esa alegría desbordante estaba diseñada para intentar esconder la tristeza, el rencor y la melancolía que surgía en Sirius cada vez que recordaba a su familia.

Cuando le miró de reojo, su amigo le hizo una mueca de hastío.

- ¿No te cansas, Moony?

- ¿De qué? ¿De ti?

- No, de estar tan en contacto con tu lado femenino.

Sirius esquivó el puñetazo de Remus con una carcajada. Premio de consolación por no poder esquivar su fina intuición.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

James intentaba concentrarse en animar a Peter y disfrutar de ese primer sábado de libertad, inusualmente cálido para tratarse del otoño escocés, pero no era capaz de concentrarse en su propósito.

Era un día precioso; los escaparates de todas las tiendas estaban adornados con calabazas, telarañas y gorros picudos de las formas y colores más variados, el aire olía a manzana de caramelo y la gente parecía feliz sin ningún motivo aparente.

Pero James no era feliz. Él estaba cabreado. O defraudado. No sabía muy bien por cuál decidirse; igual que tampoco sabía si en esos momentos estaba más enfadado con Lily o con el mismo.

Y Peter, alicaído por su misión frustrada de conseguir una cita para ése día, no tenía una cara mejor que la suya.

- ¿Estás pensando en Lily?- preguntó dándole una patada suave a una piedra, con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras avanzaban por la calle mayor. Llevaban unos minutos en silencio, reflexivos; algo tan habitual entre los Merodeadores como un eclipse solar.

James inspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

- Me dijo que vendría. Ayer prácticamente me lo juró… y hoy…- James alzó las cejas, recordando con disgusto la media hora que se había pasado esperando a Lily en la entrada del colegio, confiando en que se hubiese dormido unos minutos y que hubiese convencido a Filch para que la dejase bajar al pueblo.

Pero tras esa media hora él seguía igual de solo en la entrad, esperando y convencido de estar haciendo el capullo.

Abrió su agenda, la que compartía con Lily, y miró por enésima vez la frase que había aparecido hacía tan sólo diez minutos.

"Me he dormido, lo siento. Sé que lo haréis igual de bien sin mí. Un beso, L"

No sabía qué era lo que conseguía crisparle tanto de ese mensaje, tan parecido a otros que había recibido el último mes. Sólo sabía que tenía ganas de convertir la agenda en confeti y de gritar hasta quedarse afónico.

Quizás era eso precisamente, que llevaban así demasiado tiempo; Lily escurriéndosele como arena entre los dedos y él dejándola ir con una sonrisa de gilipollas plastificada en la cara.

Aunque la mirada de "te lo dije, ya lo sabía yo" de Marlenne cuando Lily no había aparecido tampoco había contribuido a su buen humor.

- ¿Te han dicho algo los prefectos? ¿Se han quejado, o algo?- preguntó Peter, dándole toquecitos aún a la piedra.

Él negó con la cabeza.

- No, a parte de pasar lista, hoy no tienen que hacer nada, así que no se han quejado. Pero cuchichean. Y luego está Marlenne, que no cuchichea, sino que me acribilla- Peter se echó a reír y James, pese a su mal humor, se permitió una sonrisa- Lo que me sabe peor es lo de la Orden, el haber tenido que cuadrarlo todo a última hora y eso… Joder, ¡es que dijo que vendría!- acabó con frustración.

- Ya…- Peter se encogió de hombros- De todas maneras Prongs, la única cosa que parece amenazar con matarnos hoy es el aburrimiento.

- Pero podría haber no sido así- murmuró él tozudo, frunciendo el ceño- Y me dijo que vendría- repitió- ¡Yo no le haría algo así a ella!

Un segundo después de decirlo, supo que ésa era la principal causa de su cabreo. Peter le miró de reojo, pero no le dijo nada más. Eso le gustaba de Peter, de los cuatro, era el que mejor sabía callarse.

Así, en silencio y cada uno metido en su pequeño mundo, llegaron a la librería del pueblo, "Tomes and Scrolls". El escaparate que normalmente exhibía libros para todos los gustos estaba vacío, salvo por un pergamino extendido, más alto que James y una pluma que flotaba mágicamente a un metro del suelo. Cuando los chicos se acercaron al escaparate, la pluma cobró vida con una alegre pirueta y empezó a dibujar sobre el pergamino con rapidez.

En menos de un minuto, James y Peter estuvieron enfrente de una caricatura suya bastante lograda, sosteniendo un libro y con caras de terror. Debajo se podía leer "Celebre el día de Halloween con una selección de las mejores historias de miedo. Pregunte a los empleados".

Ambos se echaron a reír.

- Yo sí que me sé una historia de miedo buena- murmuró James, riéndose aún- Se llama "Despulgar a un hombre lobo con síndrome premenstrual"…

Las mejillas de Peter se pusieron rojas de tanto reírse. Sespistado, prácticamente se atragantó con su propia lengua al ver salir a Mary y Sarah de la librería.

- ¡Hola chicos!- saludó la buscadora con una sonrisa brillante- ¿A que mola el anuncio?- preguntó mal interpretando la causa de sus risas.

- Está muy chulo- contestó James, dándole unas palmadas disimuladas a Peter en la espalda, su amigo estaba pasando del rojo a un preocupante morado en segundos.

Desde que se había enterado de la ruptura de Sarah y Daniel estaba aún más nervioso cerca de la chica.

- A mí me parece una bobada- murmuró Mary mientras se abrochaba el abrigo.

- La ha dibujado con una cara redonda como una luna y enorme- les dijo Sarah a los chicos en voz baja, haciendo un gesto elocuente con las manos enmarcando su rostro- Está sensible con el tema.

Mary miró a su amiga con enfado. Los chicos se pellizcaron los antebrazos para no empezar a reírse.

- ¿Estáis de compras?- preguntó James para cambiar de tama, viendo las bolsas que cargaban. Nunca había entendido esa manía de las chicas por llevar dos millones de bolsas, a él le molestaban. Sólo compraba algo si le cabía en los bolsillos o si se lo enviaban al castillo.

- Acabamos de acabar- contestó Mary.

- Y yo me vuelvo al castillo ya- añadió Sarah con una mueca- A prepararme para la fiesta de Halloween.

- ¿Y eso?- preguntó Peter con una voz débil, casi estrangulada.

Por lo menos, pensó James, volvía a tener un color saludable.

- He quedado con Max- explicó Mary con los ojos en blanco- Y no quiere venir.

- ¡Obviamente!- protestó su amiga- ¡Hace un mes y medio que no os veis! ¿Crees que le gustará tenerme de candelabro allí?

- Le gustará si le digo que le guste- contestó su amiga encogiendo los hombros y haciendo reír a todos con su seguridad aplastante.

Para sus adentros James pensó que no le gustaría estar en posición de contrariar a Mary.

- Si Lily hubiese venido…- dijo Sarah haciendo una mueca.

Mary suspiró e intercambió una mirada rápida con James.

No le hizo falta preguntar para saber que Mary militaba en el equipo Sirius/Marlenne.

- Lily necesita que alguien le dé una bofetada. A lo mejor poniéndola furiosa conseguimos sacarla del coma. Me parecería bien incluso que fuese a las estúpidas fiestas de Slughorn, pero ni eso.

Sarah le lanzó a su amiga una mirada cargada de reproche. Mary negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no pensaba disculparse; luego miró el reloj.

- Bueno, yo tengo que irme, que ya voy tarde… ¿Te lo has pensado mejor?- le preguntó a su amiga.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Saluda a Max de mi parte, y pásalo bien.

- ¿Por qué no vienes a tomar algo con Peter y conmigo?- dijo James mirando su propio reloj y viendo que en cinco minutos acababa su turno de patrulla- ¿No, Peter?

Su amigo asintió con vehemencia y Sarah puso cara de indecisión.

- Ve con ellos, Sarah. James podrá contarte los detalles del banquete de esta noche y yo dejaré de sentirme como una mala amiga y podré concentrarme en asfixiar a Max a preguntas y besos con tranquilidad.

Sarah y los chicos se echaron a reír.

- Vale, gracias por la invitación chicos, me habéis convencido. Vete tranquila- le dijo a Mary, que sonrió antes de desaparecer con pasos rápidos hacia el centro del pueblo- ¿Vamos?

James le ofreció el brazo con una floritura exagerada, pero la chica lo rechazó con una carcajada.

- Tu amigo es un hortera- le dijo a Peter guiñándole un ojo.

El chico se puso tan rojo que James temió que fuese a reventar. No fue capaz de hablar hasta que llegaron al bar.

Poco después, sentados en una de las mesas de las "Tres escobas" mientras Peter pedía las bebidas, Sarah hizo una mueca. Luego abrió la boca para volver a hablar, pero acabó haciendo una mueca parecida a la primera.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó James intrigado- ¿Pasa algo?

Sarah negó con la cabeza.

- Sólo… sobre Lily…- suspiró perdiendo la paciencia consigo misma y cuadrando los hombros con decisión- Creo que Mary antes tenía un poco de razón. Pero no se lo digas.

James asintió y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Sabes? Yo también lo creo.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

- Venga Moony, no seas gilipollas. Contesta.

Sirius exhaló una bocanada de humo gris, sonriendo de forma inquietante. Caminaban por las calles del pueblo desde hacía un buen rato, y lo más peligroso que habían encontrado hasta el momento era un gato famélico en busca de ratones.

- No pienso jugar a tu mierda de juego Sirius- contestó Remus entornando los ojos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes muchas cosas mejores que hacer?- se burló el moreno.

- No, Pad. Porque es una mierda de juego.

Sirius se rió.

- Pues si es una mierda, contesta. ¿Si tuvieses que irte a una isla desierta, con quién te irías? ¿la McGonagall, Myrtle o Slughorn?

Remus suspiró.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a contestar ahora?

- ¿Aburrimiento?

- No.

Sirius aplastó el cigarrillo contra una pared y miró el reloj, aparentemente dándose por vencido.

- Y aún queda una hora para volver al castillo… ¡Ni siquiera un puto Slytherin solo y perdido al que llenarle los calzoncillos de petardos!

Remus se echó a reír mientras él mismo se encendía un cigarrillo.

- Supongo que es algo de lo que estar agradecido.

- Supongo- murmuró Sirius sin convencimiento- ¡Qué ganas de que llegue el banquete, me muero de hambre! Comería hasta verdura ¿No lo habías dejado?- añadió señalando el cigarrillo.

- Hoy me apetecía.

El moreno miró a su amigo con una expresión inquisitiva. Remus volvió a suspirar.

- No empieces.

- ¿Qué no empiece qué? – contestó él con inocencia mal fingida.

Remus le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, pero para entonces ya era tarde.

- Es por Marlenne ¿verdad? Porque hace la ronda con el _pedazo de subnormal_ de Gideon Prewett.

El licántropo negó con la cabeza y se sentó en un banco de la calle por dónde paseaban. Al fondo se veía y oía el bullicio de gente de la calle principal.

- Me temo que voy a necesitar estar sentado para aguantar tu explosión de ira e insultos- dijo arreglándose el abrigo y soltando el humo del cigarrillo con tranquilidad- Prosigue, no te cortes.

Sirius alzó una ceja ante el tono condescendiente de su amigo, y se sentó a su lado.

- Mira Remus. Es tan fácil como esto; a doña pelo-espantapájaro le gustas y a ti te gusta ella. Pero como no te des un poco de prisa…- hizo un gesto elocuente al chasquear el pulgar y el índice delante de la cara de Remus- te la va a levantar el pelirrojo pretencioso.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que me gusta Mar? ¿O que yo le gusto a ella?- preguntó Remus aburrido, sabiendo que no iba a recibir una respuesta satisfactoria.

- ¡No me toques los cojones, Moony!

Remus inspiró.

- Mira, Pad. Creo que ya lo sabes, pero quieres que te lo diga para gritarme tu puto enfado a la cara, porque por un motivo que desconozco últimamente estás cabreado uno de cada dos días…- Sirius bufó y cruzó los brazos, ofendido- No quiero novia. Ni siquiera salir con nadie. No quiero hacerle eso a ninguna chica, y no lo haré.

- ¿Y si ella sí quiere? ¿Si a ella no le parece _tan gran_ problema?

- Yo no quiero- contestó Remus, con tranquilidad, pero inflexible- Y no creo que cambie de opinión, y menos aún con tus putos gritos e insultos fuera de tono.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Te da igual que se la lleve Prewett, entonces?

- Marlenne es una persona, así que nadie se la va a "llevar". Y me parece bien que haga lo que quiera.

- Eres idiota, Moony- murmuró el moreno recostándose e el banco, y encendiendo otro cigarrillo. Sonrió con matices de melancolía, ya más tranquilo- Y un embustero… Sabes que te la va a levantar y eso no te va a gustar una mierda, por muy diplomático que quieras parecer.

Remus no le miró, pero asintió con la cabeza levemente, no queriendo dar pie a un nuevo discurso de su amigo.

- Y no estoy enfadado todos los días- murmuró unos minutos después Sirius, jugando con el mechero- Soy un chico con problemas de comportamiento porque vengo de un hogar desestructurado.

Remus bufó y se echó a reír antes de levantarse del banco.

- Tú si que eres idiota.

- ¡Remus!

Los chicos se giraron al oír la voz familiar de Marlenne, que les saludaba desde la calle principal. A su lado estaba uno de los gemelos Prewett, Gideon, que se había ofrecido enseguida a reemplazar a Lily en su turno de patrulla con Marlenne.

Sirius y Remus se acercaron hasta ellos. A nadie le pasó desapercibida la mirada hostil que intercambiaron el moreno y el pelirrojo.

- ¿Seguís vigilando? Nosotros acabamos ahora.- dijo Marlenne con una sonrisa conciliadora- Un rollo.

- Como era de esperar- añadió Gideon alzando las cejas en un geto condescendiente.

Sirius le miró con desdén.

- Sí, seguimos una hora más- contestó Remus rápidamente, antes de que Sirius pudiese meter baza.

Marlenne se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

- Bueno, por lo menos Gideon me ha puesto al día de "lo que se cuece" en el Ministerio… Ha sido entretenido.

- Nos alegramos de que os hayáis entretenido- dijo Sirius con tono de burla- Espero, claro, que el entretenimiento no haya sido es posición horizontal.

Automáticamente Marlenne se puso roja. Gideon miró al moreno, sorprendido y ofendido a partes iguales.

- ¿Qué coño te pasa, Black?- preguntó, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Marlenne. Sirius sonrió desafiante- ¿Eres subnormal?

- Claro que es subnormal- contestó la chica con un hilo de voz, sin apartar sus ojos brillantes de los del moreno- Me marcho de aquí antes de que me de por romperte la nariz. Cada vez entiendo mejor que te pase a menudo.

Marlenne lanzó una última mirada fulminante a Sirius y desapareció entre la gente con grandes zancadas. Gideon la siguió.

- Creo que no han pillado el chiste- dijo Sirius fingiéndose desconcertado.

Remus le miró con incredulidad.

- De verdad, Sirius ¿Qué mierdas te pasa? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decirle a Marlenne?

Sirius negó con la cabeza, fingiéndose decepcionado.

- Puede que me haya pasado un pelín, pero me parece a mí que tu chica es demasiado reina del drama…

- ¡Déjalo de una puta vez! - le cortó Remus, irritado. Sirius se calló, no era habitual ver a Remus cabreado, y hasta él sabía a veces dónde estaban los límites- ¡Te comes lo que queda de patrulla tu sólo, Pad! Yo voy a intentar evitar que Marlenne te ahogue con una almohada cualquier noche de estas… ¡Joder! ¡Si no me marcho seré YO el que te ahogue con esa almohada!

Remus se fue detrás de Gideon y Marlenne, dejando a Sirius sólo en la acera, mirando con desinterés el lugar por el que habían desaparecido los tres. Segundos después, con la sonrisa perdida, encendió otro pitillo y se metió en el callejón de nuevo, refugiado en algún lugar oscuro de su cabeza.

Segundos después oyó pasos rápidos detrás de él y se giró con despreocupación. Podía ser Remus, que venía a echarle el sermón entero del que le había dado el avance, o Gideon para reventarle la cara. En ese momento, cualquier de las dos cosas le daba igual.

Pero no, era ella. Y eso no le daba igual.

- ¿A ti qué mierdas te pasa conmigo?- preguntó la chica detentiéndose a un metro de él. Su voz aguda era mezcla de indignación y llanto- ¿Qué?

- ¿Dónde están Remus y Gideon?- preguntó Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué?

- Que dónde…- empezó a repetir el chico con tono cansada.

- ¡Y qué más da!- exclamó Marlenne,cada vez más enfadada. Se acercó hasta él y le dio un empujón en el pecho- ¿Por qué has hecho eso antes? ¿Qué te he hecho yo?

Sirius la miró a los ojos, muy serio.

- McKinnon, era una broma. Ya está. No te pienses la gran cosa por…

Ella volvió a empujarle.

- ¡Para ya Sirius! ¡Para!- le puso un dedo en el pecho- ¿Por qué me haces siempre lo mismo? Cuando menos viene a cuento, cuando pienso incluso que nos llevamos bien, haces una mierda de las tuyas para dejarme en ridículo, ¡delante de todo el mundo! Si al menos entendiese por qué lo haces… ¡Pero es que no tiene ningún puto sentido!

Sirius retrocedió un paso, pero Marlene se acercó de nuevo.

- Estás histérica Marlenne. Vale, es verdad, me he pasado- dijo con un suspiro molesto- Lo siento.

- ¡Y una mierda lo sientes!- le gritó, ya sin poder reprimir las lágrimas, volviéndole a golpear en el pecho- ¡Tú no…!

Pero nunca supo lo que le iba a decir. Qué más le iba a recriminar. Si iba a seguir gritándole y empujándole.

Con un gesto rápido, Sirius la atrajo hacia sí por la nuca, silenciando los reproches de la Ravenclaw con sus labios. Y ella se quedó inánime, herida de gravedad por la sorpresa, débil ante la fuerza del muro duro y caliente de los labios de del Merodeador.

Apenas duró tres o cuatro segundos; pero el tiempo pareció detenerse en ese callejón, alargando hasta casi lo insoportable la certeza de que se estaban besando, quietos, paralizados.

Sirius se separó de ella. Su sonrisa peligrosa, la que decía que nada le preocupaba, ya estaba preparada para salir a escena. Marlenne sólo podía mirarle, con los ojos más abiertos que nunca, incapaz de saber qué sentía.

- Calladita estás mucho más mona- murmuró él, cada palabra como una pedrada.

Marlenne aún no era capaz de hablar cuando Sirius desapareció doblando la esquina del callejón. Sólo pudo tocarse los labios y sentir como la rabia incontrolada que había sentido cuando le había ido a buscar estallaba en su pecho y evolucionaba en algo mucho más intenso y complejo.

* * *

><p>Hola mis queridas magas y magos! Cómo habéis estado desde la última ves? Espero que muy bien, con los exámenes acabados y felices en general. Y los que no estudiás también, claro! Y si sois de los que celebráis San Valentín, espero que tuvieseis un día especial. Si no, también ^^!<p>

Primero daros las gracias **muy mucho por la cantidad de reviews **maravillosos y todas las felicitaciones que me hicisteis llegar! Me sorprendisteis y me alegrasteis el día de mi cumpleaños, en serio. Y también muchas gracias por toda la energía positiva que he recibido de vosotros, espero devolvérosla un poco con este capítulo nuevo… La respuesta a los reviews de los que no usáis cuenta está en el **último review del capítulo 17**, en un comentario hacia mí misma (porque yo lo valgo XD!)

Que por cierto… Comento o no comento este final que hemos tenido? Va, no lo voy a comentar. Dejaré que me piten los oídos con vuestros insultos hacia mí desde vuestras pantallas. Esa era la sorpresa! Espero que os haya gustado ;)! Por lo demás, a parte de leer todo lo que queráis escribirme sobre Sirius, también me gustaría que me comentarais un poco sobre Lily, y sobre si opináis que James tendría que hacer algo.

Espero vuestros fantásticos comentarios! **Se aceptan quejas, reclamaciones, que me metáis prisa, que entréis en catarsis conmigo, que me critiquéis y que me riñáis, siempre que sea de buen rollo!** Necesito mucho buen rollo, y vosotras sois geniales en eso.

En otro orden de cosas, me voy a Londres unos días la semana que viene. Prometo echarme a llorar de manera desconsolada en King's Cross y hacer que llamen a la policía para desincrustarme de la pared entre los andenes 9 y 10 si me dejáis un comentario! Hahaha, es broma, me acordaré mucho de todas vosotras mientras estoy por allí. Hace como 6 años y pico que no voy (estuve viviendo allí cuando salió el sexto libro de HP, así que imaginad…) y creo que me voy a pasar la mitad de los días sumida en la melancolía!

_**Dejadme un review si queréis que Sirius os calle con un buen beso en un callejón desierto!**_


	19. Truco o trato

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni los personajes, ni los lugares, ni ciertas partes de la trama. El saldo de mi cuenta bancaria sigue siendo igual de miserable después de publicar y no creo que mi imagen se revalorice con esto.

_**TILL DEATH DO US PART**_

_Previously, en Till Death Do Us Part: Lily no se recupera tras la muerte de sus padres. Sus amigas, Marlenne y los chicos están preocupados por ella, pero tienen ideas diferentes sobre qué hacer. James se siente fatal al verla tan hundida, pero no sabe si está en su mano hacer algo. Por otro lado, los chicos realizas su primera patrulla en Hogsmeade como miembros de la Orden. Sirius y Remus hablan sobre Marlenne, y cuando se la encuentran con Gideon Prewett, Sirius le hace una broma de mal gusto. Todos se enfadan con el moreno, que acaba quedándose solo en las calles de Hogsmeade, aunque no por demasiado tiempo; Marlenne le sigue para pedirle explicaciones y el chico la besa, dejándola desconcertada y llena de rabia._

_And that's what you missed on "Till Death Do Us Part"._

**19. Truco o Trato**

Soundtrack: _Snow Patrol- "Chasing Cars"_

Lily había decidido no bajar a cenar. Tenía hambre, mucha hambre, pero no quería ver a tanta gente feliz y ruidosa junta, disfrutando del día de Halloween y haciéndola sentirse miserable, pequeña y gris entre tanta felicidad y celebración. Había oído incluso que James había convencido a Dumbledore para invitar a un grupo de música, y los alumnos estaban emocionados con la perspectiva.

Frunció el ceño. Ella misma tendría que haber estado al tanto de los preparativos de Halloween. De hecho estaba segura de haber ido a alguna reunión en la que se había tratado el tema.

Suspiró. No era capaz de acordarse de nada de todo eso con claridad. Era la peor Premio Anual en la historia de la escuela. Y lo peor de todo era que no le importaba demasiado.

Sarah y Mary la habían mirado con grados distintos de preocupación , lástima y casi frustración antes de bajar hacía unos minutos. En realidad, la frustración era casi por completo de Mary, pero también le había dado igual. Como tampoco le había importado esa misma mañana que su amiga dejase caer que quizás tendría que hacer un esfuerzo por levantarse de la cama e ir a Hogsmeade con James.

Se había construido una buena piel de hormigón armado para guardar bien protegido su caos interno.

Estaba sentada en la cama, mirando a través de la ventana de su habitación, sin ver nada en particular, y esperando pasar unas cuantas horas de silencio y, con algo de suerte, de sueño profundo y sin recuerdos. Pero había quien tenía otros planes para ella.

Pasos rápidos en el pasillo y dos segundos de silencio. Luego, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par con un sonido ofensivo. Se giró, pensando en que alguna de sus amigas se había dejado algo, pero la persona que estaba en la puerta no era una chica, no tenía pinta de haberse dejado nada y desde luego no traía una expresión demasiado amigable en la cara.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo has subido aquí, James?- preguntó Lily levantándose e intentando arreglarse el pijama de manera inconsciente. Se subió los pantalones disimuladamente- No puedes estar aquí.

James la miró de arriba abajo y frunció las cejas con disgusto. Entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él, inmune a la cara de reproche y desconcierto de la pelirroja.

- No has bajado a cenar- murmuró el chico, volviéndola a mirar directamente.

Lily hizo una mueca, extrañada por el tono de enfado.

- No tengo hambre- dijo sin saber muy bien qué contestar.

- No se trata de tener hambre- replicó él con dureza.

- Pues entonces, no estoy de humor- se sentó en la cama, sintiéndose atacada de manera injustificada, empezando a enfadarse - ¿Por qué estás cabreado conmigo de repente?

James suspiró y miró al techo. Ella le conocía bastante bien como para saber que estaba buscando toda la paciencia de la que disponía. Que dicho fuera de paso, nunca había sido demasiada. Lo que no sabía era por qué parecía estar perdiéndola con ella, justo en ese momento y sin venir a cuento de nada.

- Te estaba esperando en la Sala Común y he decidido darte un margen antes de venir a buscarte. Sé que no ha sido mucho, pero después de esperarte como un subnormal esta mañana para ir a Hogsmeade, creo que no me lo puedes echar demasiado en cara. Y lo de ser Premio Anual tiene ciertas ventajas, como poder subir aquí en casos de emergencia.

Lily se sentó en la cama con los brazos cruzados. El reproche de James dolía bastante más por el tono que por el contenido.

- No me encontraba bien…- murmuró, un poco abrumada- Tienes razón, lo siento.

- No es verdad- le contestó él, acercándose más a ella, obligándola a inclinar la cabeza para sostenerle la mirada.

- Es verdad, no me encontraba bien- insistió ella molesta. Notó como las mejillas se le ponían rojas y su pulso empezaba a acelerarse. Había estado desconcertada esos primeros minutos, pero cada vez veía más claro lo que estaba pasando allí. James había subido a su habitación para cuestionarla, cabreado como un mono y herido en su gran orgullo. Y eso, superado la sorpresa inicial, la estaba poniendo furiosa.

- Lo que no es verdad es que lo sientes. No lo sientes, Lily. De echo creo que sientes muy pocas cosas últimamente.

Necesitó un par de segundos para procesar esas palabras. La incredulidad fue sustituida por la indignación rápidamente.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?- se levantó dándose impulso y obligándole a retroceder- No tienes ningún derecho para venir a reprocharme nada.

- ¡Tengo todos los derechos! ¡Me preocupo por ti!

- ¡Muchas gracias! Pero nadie te lo ha pedido. Y ahora haz el favor de marcharte.

James cruzó los brazos y la miró de forma desafiante, sin ninguna intención de obedecerla.

- Tienes que venir a la cena de Halloween, Lily. No pienso irme de esta habitación sin ti- dijo con determinación.

- Pues te recomiendo que cojas una silla y esperes sentado. Eso sí, en el pasillo. Vete- le contestó ella, tajante- No sé quién te crees para venir aquí… ¡sabiendo lo que sabes!

James inspiró, sin perder el gesto de determinación del rostro, y se tomó unos momentos para hablar.

- Porque sé lo que sé me veo en la obligación de venir aquí y llevarte al banquete. Y si te tengo que sacar a la fuerza, lo pienso hacer. No me será muy difícil- comento volviéndola a mirar como si quisiese traspasarla, Lily se volvió a recolocar el pantalón del pijama- Te va muy bien haciendo las cosas a tu manera, por lo que se ve.

Intentó darle una bofetada, pero él le apartó el brazo. Temblaba y estaba segura que no tardaría en romper a llorar. Se revolvió con fuerza para conseguir que la soltara y retrocedió unos pasos sin aparatar los ojos de él, furiosa y asustada a la vez.

- Lily…- empezó a decir el chico, arrepentido, intentando acercarse, pero ella lo esquivó.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Qué te crees, James? ¿Qué puedo estar bien de un día para otro? ¿Qué un día me voy a levantar por la mañana y voy a ser la misma? ¡No entiendes nada! ¡No tienes derecho a pedirme nada!

Pese a sus esfuerzos, había empezado a llorar y toda la habitación estaba borrosa. El hipo también amenazaba con hacer su aparición estelar y su cabeza, privada de glucosa, empezaba a sentirse demasiado ligera. Incluso su voz sonaba aguda y frágil como cristal roto

James intentó tocarla de nuevo, pero ella se volvió a apartar. Con un suspiro, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y cerró los puños con impotencia.

- Claro que lo entiendo. Lo entiendo de sobra. Mi padre también murió, y mi madre… mi madre está mal. Me hago una idea de lo que se siente, créeme- acabo con acidez.

Lily se mordió el labio aún gimoteando y sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos. Pensó en Dorea, frágil y diminuta en ese salón lleno de recuerdos. En las fotos del señor Potter colgadas de las paredes. Un pinchazo de culpabilidad desconsiderada la hizo encogerse y se volvió a sentar en la cama.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos. No se movieron, ni se miraron, pero eran conscientes de que el otro necesitaba unos momentos para clamarse y no decir nada más de lo que podrían arrepentirse.

- Y me conformaría con que volvieras a despertarte por las mañanas y dormirte por las noches habiendo hecho tres comidas decentes- murmuro James al cabo de un rato.

Lily no le miró, pero sabía perfectamente que una sonrisa bailaba en los labios del chico, y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco también.

- Es…- suspiró y hundió la cabeza en los hombros- Todo me da lo mismo. No sé como volver a empezar.

James se agachó delante de ella y la tomó por el mentón para obligarla a mirarle. Sonreía y su tacto era cálido como el sol de verano.

- No soy un gran entendido en el tema Lily, pero no creo que ahora lo estés haciendo demasiado bien.

- No puedo hacerlo mejor- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño- No sé si _quiero _hacerlo mejor.

Él suspiró.

- Deberías intentarlo; por Mary y Sarah; por los chicos y Marlene. Por ti… y por mí. Todos te necesitamos.

- No creo que nadie me necesite así- replicó Lily con terquedad.

James volvió a obligarla a mirarle.

- Te necesitamos en cualquier formato que esté disponible. Excepto en el de espectro hueco de los últimos días. Creo que incluso podría volver a acostumbrarme a la Lily que piensa que soy un capullo engreído y pomposo.

- Y presumido- añadió ella sin poder evitar otra diminuta pero genuina sonrisa.

- Y presumido- aceptó - ¿Crees que podrás intentarlo? ¿Bajar a cenar y estar un rato con nosotros?

Lily suspiró y cerró los ojos. Pensó en las últimas semanas, en sus amigas, en Marlenne, en la Orden, en sus deberes de Premio Anual; pensó como, en general, poco a poco había ido defraudando o dejando de lado a todos y todo lo que le había importado alguna vez.

Sin sus padres el mundo parecía vacío, pero sin todo lo demás perdía el sentido.

- Un pie delante del otro- murmuró Lily.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó el chico.

Lily suspiró y se levantó, limpiándose las lágrimas con la mano.

- Era algo que solía decir mi padre cuando las cosas iban mal. De los problemas se sale con un pie delante del otro.

James sonrió.

- A mí me parece un buen consejo.

Ella asintió y se acercó hasta él, con un gesto solemne.

- Creo que vas a tener que esperarme, de todos modos- el chico alzó las cejas y abrió la boca para hablar, pero Lily le puso un dedo en los labios- No esperarás que baje en pijama y sin darme una ducha ¿no?

James sonrió y se sentó en la cama de la chica mientras ella cogía algo de ropa de su baúl, revitalizada con la energía que le habían prestado las palabras de James.

- Me gusta tu pijama, no obstante. Se cae de los sitios apropiados.

Lily le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, pero James no dio señales de arrepentimiento. Simplemente siguió sonriendo.

- A la lista de antes deberías añadir presuntuoso- dijo antes de cerrarse en el baño. Esperaba que él no la pudiese oír reírse con la puerta cerrada.

La primera risa después de mucho tiempo.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

El ruido amortiguado del Gran Salón se oía desde el primer piso. Con cada escalón que bajaba, Lily perdía un poco de su confianza recién ganada. Y cuando llegaron a las puertas, dudó que pudiera hacerlo. Estar allí, en una fiesta. Era surrealista.

James, seguramente notando sus dudas la tomó de la mano y respondió con una sonrisa a su mirada ansiosa.

- Voy a hacerlo fatal.

- Nadie espera que seas la sensación de la noche. Vamos.

Y abrió las puertas antes de que le diera tiempo a contestar, dejando que la luz, el calor y el olor a comida deliciosa le impactase en el rostro como una bofetada sonora, pero de las que no duelen.

Se dejó llevar por James hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y sólo cuando fue a sentarse se dio cuenta de que seguían dados de la mano. Eso no parecía estar molestándole a él, así que Lily tuvo que darle una pequeña sacudida para evitar seguir atrayendo más miradas curiosas de sus compañeros.

Sarah y Mary la recibieron con una sonrisa brillante y Peter la saludó con la mano. Por sus caras se podía adivinar que no las habían tenido todas consigo y no confiaban en que James consiguiese convencerla.

- Qué bien que hayas bajado, Lily- le dijo Sirius, sentado delante de ella y al lado de Peter y Sarah- Así el leprechaun malvado se animará y nos enseñará dónde esconde su oro.

Mary se retorció al lado de Lily.

- Lo que me gustaría enseñarte es donde tienes tu culo, a ver si metes la cabeza ahí y nos dejas a todos tranquilos.

- ¡Mary!- Sarah se echó a reír acompañada por los demás- Me veo obligada a hacer de Violet y decirte que esos no son modales.

Mary lanzó un bufido indignado y murmuró unas cuantas palabras que dejaban claro que sus modales no era una de las cosas que más le preocupaba.

- Tendremos música- le dijo James a Lily mientras se servía la cena en el plato y le señalaba el escenario de madera pulida y con un telón negro que había al lado de la mesa del personal- Conseguimos que vinieran los "Devil's cub" y Dumbledore nos ha dado permiso hasta las once… intenté negociar que fuese hasta las doce, pero entonces la profesora McGonagall dijo que nos haría irnos a la cama a las diez… Uno también tiene que saber cuando retirarse.

Lily le sonrió.

- Eres un duro negociador, Prongs- bromeó Remus a su lado.

- Me gustaría verte a ti regateándole algo a la profesora McGonagall- dijo el chico ofendido.

- Peter aún no puede mirarla y hablarle a la vez- murmuró Sirius con una sonrisa.

El aludido se puso rojo y bajó la vista. Lily sintió un poco de lástima cuando el chico miró de reojo a Sarah, que se reía de la ocurrencia del moreno.

- Tú tampoco eres el tío más valiente del mundo con ella- le contestó Remus sin mirarle- Y deberías dejar a Peter en paz, no querrás quedarte sin amigos.

El moreno bufó.

- Si son tan sensibles como tú…

Lily miró a los chicos extrañada sin entender las hostilidades.

- Sirius se la ha liado a Marlenne delante de Gideon- explicó James mirando a sus amigos con un gesto entre divertido y despreocupado- Y Remus está cabreado con él por ello. Y conmigo por no condenar sus actos malvados.

Remus hizo un gesto de disgusto y siguió cenando sin mirar a sus amigos.

- Como si fuese a servir de algo- dijo Peter con gesto derrotado.

James asintió.

- Exacto.

- No, claro, es mejor dejar que siga siendo un completo capullo con todo el mundo y que duerma bien tranquilito todas las noches ajeno a las consecuencias de su enorme bocaza.- Mary intentaba aparentar indiferencia, pero mientras hablaba apuñalaba de manera perversa la comida de su plato.

- Exacto- replicó Remus imitando la expresión de James de hacía unos segundos.

- ¿No podemos cenar en paz?- pidió Sarah con una mueca- Después de todo ha venido Lily.

La chica dio un respingo al oír su nombre y rápidamente se recompuso. Todos la estaban mirando con cautela.

- Por mi podéis seguir criticando a Sirius. Me parece un tema apasionante- dijo mirando directamente al moreno- Nunca me canso- añadió forzando una sonrisa.

Sirius se rió y le hizo un gesto de apreciación con la cabeza.

- A mí también me gusta criticarte, pelirroja. Te entiendo perfectamente… y antes de que decidáis llevarme delante del Wizengamot y si me dejáis intervenir, claro- dijo mirando alternativamente a May y a Remus- tengo que decir que sí, me he pasado. Y que sí, le debo a Marlenne una disculpa. A Marlenne- enfatizó.

Remus asintió, no del todo convencido, pero aceptando dejar de hablar del tema. Mary siguió mirando a Sirius como si quisiese atravesarle con el tenedor.

- No dejas de meterte conmigo tampoco, imbécil. Un _lo siento_ no estaría mal. Aunque fuese más falso que el oro de los leprechauns.

- Y de leprechauns, tú sabes mucho- dijo rápidamente Sirius con una sonrisa.

Mary le enseñó su dedo corazón.

- Harías bien en recordar que sé mucho. De muchas cosas- añadió la chica con un matiz peligroso.

Sirius frunció el ceño, valorando el alcance de la amenaza de su compañera, y decidió que no era el día de tentar su suerte.

- Lo _siento_, Mary- dijo con esfuerzo, como si con cada palabra le arrancasen una muela.

Eso pareció satisfacer a la chica, que tras una última mirada de advertencia volvió a centrar la atención en los fantásticos postres que habían aparecido en la mesa.

Lily intercambió con James una mirada curiosa, pero él se encogió de hombros. Tampoco sabía a lo que se refería Mary. Luego le sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas de James, sinceras pero cargadas de picardía, y Lily se dio cuenta de que no había sido un error bajar esa noche.

Era imposible olvidarse del vacío de su vida, pero las personas de esa mesa le hacían sentir que era posible rodear ese vacío de cosas que merecían la pena y que podían hacer que no le doliese tanto.

- Un pie detrás del otro- le dijo James, dándose cuenta del tono de sus reflexiones.

Lily sonrió y sin pensarlo mucho le cogió de la mano y le dio un apretón cariñoso.

Cuando todas estaban más que llenos, el director se puso en pie en la mesa de los profesores y los restos de la cena desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Queridos alumnos, espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo de la cena, especialmente del delicioso pastel de calabaza confitada- los ojos risueños de Dumbledore les miraban con cierta emoción- Y ahora, para no hacerme más pesado y porque sé que en realidad no me quieren seguir escuchando, demos la bienvenida a nuestros invitados esta noche, ¡los "Devil's cub"!

Las velas del Gran Salón se apagaron y dos luces brillantes y potentes como focos iluminaron el escenario. El telón negro subió con rapidez entre los aplausos de los alumnos que ya habían dejado las mesas y se acercaban a disfrutar del grupo.

- Vamos allí - le dijo James ayudándola a levantarse- Hay que retirar las mesas.

Lily asintió y siguió a James y a sus amigos hacia el escenario. Conocía a la banda, eran bastante populares entre los chicos que habían crecido escuchando la radio mágica. Para lo que no estaba preparada era para el aspecto que tenían.

- ¡Parecen demonios!- dijo impresionada al mirar al cantante, que saludaba a los alumnos coreado por los gritos de los más entusiastas. El hombre, porque parecía que era un hombre debajo de toda esa tela negra, lucía cuernos en la cabeza y unas alas desgarradas y bastante conseguidas en la espalda. Tampoco le faltaban las pezuñas de buey y el rabo largo. El resto del grupo compartía esa indumentaria tan peculiar.

- Sí, es bastante impresionante verles en directo- dijo Remus poniéndose a su lado y sonriendo ante su perplejidad- Sé que tu eres más de Bob Dylan y esas cosas, pero creo que te gustarán.

Lily entornó los ojos.

- Me lo dice el tipo que sólo escucha blues, soul y jazz.

- ¿Para qué me hace falta escuchar nada más?- contestó Remus con suficiencia fingida, Lily sonrió- También escucho otras cosas, Lily. Pero en privado. Uno tiene una reputación de tío misterioso y sensible que mantener.

La chica volvió a reírse mientras la primera canción del grupo empezaba a sonar.

- Te sacaría a bailar- dijo Remus viendo como James y Sirius ya estaban empezando a hacer el ganso alrededor de Mary, Sarah y otras chicas de Gryffindor. Peter estaba a también a su lado, sin saber muy bien si moverse o no- Pero no es lo mío.

- No te preocupes, Remus- Lily le tomó por un brazo- Podemos quedarnos aquí y mover sólo la cabeza, siguiendo el ritmo. Creo que es lo más seguro para nosotros dos.

Él la miró con dulzura y asintió.

- Eso puedo hacerlo.

- ¡Lily!- Marlenne se acercó hasta ellos, sus amigos estaban a unos metros, disfrutando también del concierto- Me alegro de que te hayas animado a bajar. ¿La habéis convencido?- dijo mirando a Remus.

- Lo cierto es que me han amenazado un poco- contestó la chica mirando de reojo a James.

- Eso está bien- Marlenne sonrió- tengo que darle a James algunos puntos de credibilidad.

Remus asintió y la Ravenclaw puso una de sus miradas de "te lo dije".

Lily hizo una mueca, no le gustaba tener que dejar su lugar seguro al lado de Remus y su tranquilidad, pero intuía que era mejor que se esfumase un rato.

- Mmm… me voy a… ¿bailar?- dijo mirando con escepticismo los movimientos de James, que parecía poseído por el espíritu de una gallina hiperactiva.

Marlenne y Remus observaron riéndose como James recibía a la pelirroja con aspavientos exagerados y ella huía lo más discretamente que podía hacia Mary y Sarah.

- Siento lo de esta tarde, Mar- Remus frunció el ceño- Te he buscado después, pero…

- Me he vuelto enseguida al castillo- contestó ella rápidamente- Da igual Remus. Ya sé que de Sirius puedo esperarme cualquier cosa- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Se pasó mucho. Él lo sabe- Marlenne le miró con escepticismo- Tiene intención de pedirte perdón, aunque se de sobra que no es suficiente- insistió Remus con cara de disculpa- Sería mejor que se grapara la boca.

La chica asintió, no podía estar más de acuerdo. La boca de Sirius le traía demasiados problemas hiciese lo que hiciese con ella.

- Casi prefiero no hablar más de ello- dijo mirando de reojo al moreno, que a unos metros de ellos disfrutaba de la fiesta sin preocupaciones aparentes- Y creo que voy a dejar de intentar tener una relación civilizada con él. No parece funcionar.

- No sé lo que le pasa contigo- Remus suspiró, mirando también a su amigo.

Marlenne se volvió a encoger de hombros.

- Créeme, no voy a ser yo la que intente entender a Black…- hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia- Bueno, si no me vas a sacar a bailar, creo que me volveré con mis amigos- dijo la chica con una sonrisa pícara.

Remus puso cara de sorpresa.

- Creo que con someterte una vez a esa tortura fue suficiente- dijo el chico recordando la noche del pub con cierta vergüenza.

Ella se rió.

- Estuvo bien, no seas exagerado. Nos vemos luego ¿vale? Y me sacas a bailar.

Un poco alejados de ellos, Lily y James bailaban. O más bien James se movía y Lily no podía parar de reírse. Sólo con que lo pensase un poco, era algo surrealista y disparatado, pero no podía evitarlo. Parecía que toda la risa que no había usado en semanas quería salir a la vez de su cuerpo, amenazando con partirle unas cuantas costillas en el proceso.

El culpable era James. Bailando a su alrededor en círculos, totalmente serio pero realizando los pasos de baile más inverosímiles y lamentables que Lily había visto en su vida. Se ponía de rodillas agitaba la cabeza, le hacía ojitos, bailaba como un robot… No parecía quedarse sin recursos. Y todo era tan patético y gracioso que Lily, y seguramente cualquiera que lo estuviese viendo, no podía parar de reírse.

Cuando la canción se acabó James la tomó de la mano y la obligó a girar sobre sí misma para luego atraparla entre sus brazos.

- Después de tener que hacer tanto el subnormal para captar tus atenciones, creo que me merezco un _baile de verdad_.

Lily ladeó la cabeza y pareció pensárselo, pero se dejo llevar por el chico, que no era tan arrítmico como había hecho ver hacía unos minutos.

- Esto no está mal- dijo Lily- pero me gusta más tu estilo libre.

- Es el movimiento de caderas. Os vuelve locas y primitivas- dijo James como quien sabe muy bien de lo que habla- Un arma de destrucción de corazones.

Lily se echó a reír, pero el aire se quedó congelado en su laringe, casi ahogándola, cuando vio la enorme humareda que manaba apenas a unos metros de ellos, cerca de donde estaba Marlenne. James se giró también rápidamente, sin soltarla de la mano y sacando su varita de los pantalones de manera instintiva.

La música se detuvo, los estudiantes, desconcertados al principio, ahora miraban el humo denso con miedo. Algunos, sobreponiéndose a la sorpresa empezaron a correr hacia las puertas.

Lily se agarró al brazo de James cuando vio de lo que se trataba.

El humo plateado giró rápidamente sobre si mismo, adquiriendo forma. Una calavera les observaba a todos con sus ojos crueles y vacíos. De su boca salió un remolino de humo con forma de serpiente.

La Marca Tenebrosa.

Enseguida los gritos se multiplicaron y los estudiantes empezaron a atropellarse los unos a los otros en su carrera hacia las puertas, alejándose de la horrible visión. Marlenne tardó más que el resto en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, y apenas había podido reaccionar cuando Sirius apareció a su lado y le dio un estirón poco delicado, obligándola a salir de debajo de la calavera y apartándola de la multitud enloquecida.

- ¿Estás bien?- le exigió, obligándola a mirarle, sus ojos grises tan grandes que consiguieron asustarla casi más que la propia Marca Oscura- ¿Estás bien, Mar?- repitió sujetándola aún con más fuerza.

La voz de Dumbledore tronó entonces en el Gran Salón, silenciando los gritos por un momento.

- _¡Finite incantatem!_

La calavera se desvaneció rápidamente. Su sonrisa llena de dientes y malvada, que se burlaba de ellos con desdén, fue lo último en desaparecer.

Marlenne se revolvió para deshacerse de los brazos de Sirius, pero el chico no la dejó.

- ¡Estoy bien, Sirius! Pero dejaré de estarlo si me sigues estrujando.

Sirius la dejó ir rápidamente, desconcertado e incapaz de soportar la mirada inquisitiva de la chica.

- ¡Alumnos!- la voz de Dumbledore sonó de nuevo amplificada en el Gran Salón. Los profesores habían abandonado su mesa y estaban tranquilizando a los alumnos por toda la Sala- Mantengan la calma. Todo apunta a que esto es una broma de pésimo gusto ¡Prefectos, busquen a los Jefes de sus casas para más instrucciones!

Tras una larga y última mirada de incomprensión y enfado, Marlenne le dio la espalda para ir a buscar al profesor Flitwick.

Sirius observó cómo se alejaba con paso decidido, maldiciendo por dentro sus impulsos idiotas. A medio camino la chica se encontró a Remus y le dio un abrazo rápido y asustado. Lily se acercó hasta ellos también y estrechó a su amiga rápidamente entes de ir en busca de Dumbledore.

- Eh, Pad ¿Todo bien?

Sirius no se había dado cuenta de que James estaba a su lado hasta que habló. La cara de su amigo preguntaba lo que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta. Sirius hizo un esfuerzo por representar una de sus muecas de despreocupación.

- Perfectamente. Algún hijo de puta ha pensado que sería gracioso… ¿Te imaginas de quién pueda tratarse?

James frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Se conocían demasiado bien como para saber cuando no era realmente el momento de forzar al otro a hablar.

- Es difícil de imaginar- contestó imitando el tono de su amigo y buscando inmediatamente con la mirada a los Slytherin- Tengo que ir a hablar con la McGonagall. Peter está con Sarah y Mary por allí.

Sirius asintió con tranquilidad y se despidió de su amigo con la mano.

Mientras, su cerebro hervía por varios motivos.

Principalmente porque estaba furioso consigo mismo y con su poca capacidad de autocontrol, constatada ya varias veces a lo largo del día.

Sólo podía rogarle a Merlín para que Marlenne pensase simplemente que era el tío más jodidamente desequilibrado del planeta y que Remus atribuyese todo a uno de sus periodos difíciles.

Aunque, por supuesto, James era algo distinto. Totalmente distinto.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Pese a haber cientos de estudiantes en el Gran Salón, apenas se oía un murmullo de voces. Las mesas de las casas habían vuelto a su lugar, y los alumnos estaban sentados en grupos silenciosos, esperando a que los profesores acabasen de registrar la escuela para descartar cualquier posibilidad de peligro. Los prefectos se encargaban de tranquilizar a los más pequeños y de mantener el orden en su ausencia.

Los Merodeadores estaban en uno de los extremos de la mesa de Gryffindor, junto a Lily y algunos compañeros

- Ha sido alguno de nuestros amiguitos, me juego la escoba- dijo James mirando sin ningún tipo de cautela al grupo de Slytherin en el que siempre estanan Rosier, Mulciber, Snape e incluso Regulus; parecían los únicos alumnos relajados en toda la sala- Mira que tranquilos que están los muy cabrones.

Sirius resopló.

- Si en vez de ir a registrar el colegio alguien les retorciese el cuello y les hiciese un "Prior Incantatem" en las varitas…- Lily le miró con censura- Está bien, la parte de retorcerles el cuello es un añadido innecesario, pero no me negarás que gratificante…

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y cruzó los brazos. Remus le puso una mano en el hombro y le dio un apretón reconfortante.

- Afortunadamente no ha sido como la primera vez- murmuró el chico para evitar ser oído por el resto de la gente.

Lily asintió. Era imposible que aquella imagen se le borrase de la cabeza. Su primera Marca Tenebrosa la había visto sobre una casa destruida en la que habían muerto dos personas, los padres de Abbie Reedham.

- Qué manera de desperdiciar un grupo tan bueno- dijo Sarah chasqueando la lengua- Ni siquiera han tocado mi canción favorita…

Todos sonrieron, aunque sin ganas, demasiado sobrecogidos por la atmósfera insana que se había adueñado de la sala como para apreciar los intentos de la buscadora para suavizar el ambiente.

Un tiempo después los profesores y Dumbledore volvieron al Gran Salón, por supuesto dando la fiesta por terminada y pidiendo a los prefectos que llevasen a los alumnos a sus salas comunes.

- El incidente será investigado- añadió el director con una mirada dura sin dirigirla a nadie en particular- Y no me gustaría estar en la piel de quien haya decidido poner en tela de juicio la seguridad de esta escuela. Pueden retirarse todos.

Lily se colocó a la cabeza de la fila de alumnos de Gryffindor, pidiendo a los más pequeños que se pusieran delante. Todos estaban alterados y nerviosos, y Lily pensó con resignación que posiblemente aquella sería una noche movidita.

- ¿Tú crees que la escuela es segura, Lily?- Pauletta Collins, la chica de cuarto con la que Lily había pasado la Navidades anterior, se acercó a ella con timidez, empujada por dos de sus amigas.

- Claro que sí que es segura- contestó ella con convencimiento- Dumbledore está aquí. Hogwarts es más seguro que cualquier otro sitio.

A su lado se encontraba la fila de alumnos de los Slytherin; Lily vio como Rosier sonreía y le decía algo al oído a Travers. El Slytherin la miró de forma maliciosa y ella se esforzó por mantener una expresión neutra.

- Pero la Marca Tenebrosa…- volvió a decir Pauletta con ansiedad. Rosier y Travers seguían mirándola con sorna, haciendo comentarios. Esos dos idiotas estaban llamando la atención de la gente.

- Pauletta, cualquier idiota puede conjurar la Marca Tenebrosa- dijo con determinación, pero sonriendo de forma reconfortante- Hasta un troll con una varita- añadió lo suficientemente alto para que los Sytherin pudiesen oírla.

Rosier dejó de reírse y apretó la mandíbula, como si estuviese preparado para embestirla. Travers hizo una mueca tan desagradable que ella supo que no había sido buena idea desafiarle en público.

- Niña, harías bien en no escuchar a _Lily. _Según tengo entendido, salvó su preciosa cabecita de milagro el año pasado en Hogsmeade- en ese momento demasiados alumnos de las dos casas estaban escuchándoles, Lily vio como James se acercaba con Sirius desde el otro lado de la sala- No querrás que te pase lo mismo… No creo que ni ella ni _nadie como ella_ esté muy seguro en ningún sitio.

Todo fue tan rápido que para cuando se dio cuenta, Travers ya estaba en el suelo, sujetándose la cara y chillando como un cerdo en el matadero, ella estaba mirándole con desafío. Su mano, cerrada en un pequeño puño le dolía como si le fuese a reventar.

- A lo mejor el que tienes que empezar a tener cuidado eres tú- dijo con una voz que no era suya.

Acababa de darle un puñetazo a Travers. Y se sentía bien, mejor que bien. Genial. Viva después de mucho tiempo.

Cuando James llegó hasta ella y la apartó justo antes de que el resto de Slytherins reaccionaran, se dio cuenta realmente de lo que acababa de hacer. Y pese a sus energías recuperadas, le fallaron las rodillas.

Había pegado a un alumno. Delante de la mitad de los alumnos y de todo el profesorado. Ella, Lily Evans, flamante Premio Anual.

Ya podía ir haciendo las maletas.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Las cosas que pasaron entre el puñetazo y el paseo en silencio con la profesora McGonagall desde el despacho del director a la Torre estaban un poco borrosas. Algún insulto, la mano de James manteniéndola detrás de él, las caras de asombro de su Jefa de Casa y del Profesor Slughorn, Dumbledore en su despacho ofreciéndole toffes de café y sin preguntarle qué demonios había pasado… Todo era un poco confuso. O quizás sólo era que su cerebro había estado dormido demasiados días y ahora se colapsaba a la mínima.

- Sé que se encuentra en una situación difícil- dijo la profesora McGonagall con un suspiro- pero es inevitable un castigo en sus circunstancias.

Lily asintió sin mirarla a los ojos.

- Estoy avergonzada, profesora. No sé en lo que estaba pensando… ni si estaba pensando.

La mujer apoyó una de sus huesudas manos en su hombro, y le dio un apretón suave.

- No se preocupe por eso ahora. A nuestro favor tenemos que el profesor Slughorn parece encandilado con usted, y lo atribuye todo al estés postraumático. Aceptará cualquier castigo que le imponga.

- Sinceramente, me veía con un pie fuera de la escuela. Así que cualquier cosa me vendrá bien- dijo Lily mientras empezaban a subir el último tramo de escaleras.

La profesora asintió.

- Creo que no hace falta que se lo diga, señorita Evans, pero… tenga especial cuidado, por favor. El señor Potter le está cediendo parte de su facilidad para meterse en problemas.

La chica aceptó con un gesto de cabeza el consejo de su profesora, cuya preocupación iba más allá de lo que sus palabras secas dejaban ver. Habían llegado al retrato de la señora Gorda.

- James… no tiene nada que ver en lo de Travers- dijo Lily, dudando unos segundos- Ha sido algo bastante personal. E inmaduro por mi parte, claro- añadió rápidamente.

La mujer asintió, sus labios finos delatando el inicio de una sonrisa.

- Bueno, ha sido una velada desagradable para todos. Y hay personas que no saben callarse cuando deben, y otras que sí que saben cuando es el momento de callarlas.

Lily sonrió y le dio las buenas noches a la profesora antes de entrar a la Torre oyendo las protestas de la Señora Gorda por ser molestada el día de Halloween cuando se suponía que debía estar en un picnic campestre en un paisaje de la cuarta planta.

No se sorprendió cuando vio el pequeño comité de bienvenida que la esperaba en la Sala Común; Sarah, Mary, Peter, Remus, Sirius y James, reunidos alrededor del fuego y con expresiones contritas.

- Lo siento Lily, no tenía que haberte obligado a bajar- James fue el primero en hablar, se levantó como si tuviese un resorte en el culo. Luego, una vez de pie, no supo muy bien que hacer.

Lily se acercó hasta ellos y se sentó al lado de Mary.

- ¿Qué tal?- le preguntó le preguntó su amiga con cautela.

- No os preocupéis, todo está bien. Me encuentro genial, dadas las circunstancias. Y la culpa no es tuya por hacerme bajar, James- se encogió de hombros y suspiró- Dumbledore me ha dado toffes. Y la profesora McGonagall dice que todo puede justificarse por mi _débil estado mental_.

Sirius se echó a reír.

- Mañana podrías darle una paliza a dos o tres más y luego decimos que estás loca. Te prometo que te hago los castigos.

Lily miró al chico con el ceño fruncido.

- No me siento particularmente orgullosa de haber hecho lo que he hecho- murmuró Lily- Encima delante de todos los niños. Se supone que soy un modelo de comportamiento, no…

- ¿Yo?- ofreció Sirius.

- Exacto- Lily se recostó en el sofá y suspiró- Normalmente tengo mucha más paciencia y más sentido común.

- Bueno, se te puede perdonar que vayas un poco escasa de templanza- Remus sonrió de forma comprensiva- No estás para demasiadas mierdas. Y está claro que fue uno de ellos el que hizo aparecer la Marca. Sólo faltaba que encima se pusieran a asustar a los pequeños.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

- Sí, seguro que sí. Pero vete a saber quién, no creo que ninguno de ellos sea tan estúpido como para usar su propia varita para algo así.

- Puede que estés sobreestimando a nuestros queridos compañeros- dijo Sirius.

La chica volvió a encogerse de hombros, pero no dijo nada más.

- Lo siento- volvió a decir James tras un momento de silencio, revolviéndose el pelo- Tenía que haberte dejado en paz.

Lily se levantó del asiento y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Jame, que pareció aliviado.

- Ha estado bien bajar al banquete, deja de decir bobadas. Y ya os he dicho que me encuentro bastante bien, salvo por esto- dijo abriendo y cerrando la mano con la que había pegado a Travers- Duele un montón dar puñetazos.

- Eso es porque no los das bien- dijo Sirius cerrando su puño y enseñándoselo- El pulgar debes dejarlo fuera.

Sarah se rió y probó la nueva técnica con suavidad en el brazo de Peter, que se puso rojo como un tomate.

- Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima, Sirius- Lily puso los ojos en blanco mientras todos se reían- Me voy a dormir, no estoy acostumbrada a tantas emociones. Buenas noches chicos, ha sido un placer cenar con vosotros esta noche.

- Yo también me subo a dormir, aunque no estoy tan contenta como Lily por la compañía- Mary miró a Sirius con desdén. El chico pareció tan afectado por el comentario como una pared de ladrillos por el soplido de un ratón.

Sarah también se despidió de los chicos con su alegría habitual y siguió a sus amigas hasta las escaleras. Intentó probar su nuevo sistema para dar puñetazos en el brazo de Mary, que empezó a gritar indignada antes de que la rozara.

- Un día interesante- Sirius miraba apreciativamente el fuego, con el ceño fruncido- Con un final espectacular. Lo de Lily pegando a Travers ha sido…

- ¿Sorprendente?- le ayudó Remus.

- Me iba a decantar más por sexy… pero usaré tu versión apta para menores. ¿Ya me hablas?

- ¿Acabas de decir sexy?- preguntó Remus con una sonrisa de incredulidad- Y no he dejado de hablarte en ningún momento, no tenemos tres años.

James tenía el ceño fruncido, pero sonreía.

- Yo también estaba pensando que había sido bastante… estimulante. Pero te prohíbo que tu lo pienses- dijo levantando un dedo en señal de advertencia a su amigo.

Sirius se encogió de hombros de forma despreocupada.

- Seguro que Peter también lo piensa. Y Remus, pero él está demasiado dominado por su _super yo_. Aunque no tenga tres años- acabó imitando el tono de Remus.

- No puedes leer la contracubierta de un libro de Freud y pretender que sabes psicología, capullo- dijo Remus lanzándole un cojín a Sirius.

Peter sonrió y miró a James.

- La verdad es que Lily ha estado guay.

James se recostó en el sillón con la mirada fija en el techo.

- Tienes razón Wormy. Ha estado guay. Y más aún cuando después se ha puesto en plan arrepentido…- dijo con un murmullo encandilado.

Sirius hizo una mueca de asco.

- Prongs, esta conversación será mejor que la sigas tú solo en la intimidad de la ducha. Y limpia después.

- Eres un puto cerdo- Remus se recostó con tranquilidad en el sillón y miró a su amigo con recelo- Creo que voy a empezar a usar el cuarto de baño de los prefectos.

Sirius levantó una ceja con gesto de incredulidad.

- Bueno, ¿ahora me vas a decir que tu no…?

- A nadie le interesa eso- le cortó James lanzándole un cojín a su amigo- Y secundo lo de puto cerdo.

- Yo también- murmuró Peter con preocupación- hay cosas que uno prefiere no saber del sitio donde se lava los dientes.

Los chicos se rieron y siguieron haciendo bromas cada vez más disparatadas durante un buen rato, hasta que decidieron que ya era hora de irse a la cama.

- Por cierto, bien jugado lo del retorno de Lily. Sabía que podíamos confiar en ti, Prongs- Sirius le dio una palmada antes de empezar a desvestirse.

- En eso tengo que darle la razón. Por primera y última vez en mi vida, supongo- murmuró Remus con una sonrisa traviesa. Sirius le enseño su dedo corazón sin tan siquiera molestarse en mirarle.

- Ahora si consigues que coma…- añadió Peter metiéndose a la cama- Tiene unos bracitos como mis dedos.

- Mis piernas son del tamaño de tus dedos, Peter- bromeó Sirius desde su cama, arrancando una protesta de su amigo.

- Pero no del tamaño de tu bocaza- Remus salió del baño secándose la cara- ¿Ya le has pedido perdón a Marlenne?

El moreno suspiró de forma exagerada y cerró las cortinas de su cama con un gesto brusco.

- Creo que puedes interpretar eso como un no, Moony- James sonrió y se metió en la cama también.

Su penúltimo pensamiento fue para Sirius y cómo de extraño había sido todo después de que apareciese la Marca Tenebrosa.

De cualquier modo, si había más que leer en los continuos ataques de Sirius a Marlenne, no iba a ser él el que delatase a su amigo. Se imaginaba muy bien lo difícil que debía ser para él, y Sirius no era precisamente un dechado de delicadeza emocional. Parecido a él.

Pero como siempre, su último pensamiento antes de dormirse fue para Lily. Porque realmente había sido muy, muy sexy verla reírse, bailar, comer de nuevo, y por supuesto, enfadarse tal y como sólo la pelirroja sabía hacer.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

El domingo siguiente todos lo alumnos de la escuela estaban concentrados en desgañitarse en el campo de Quidditch. Era el primer partido del año para Gryffindor, campeón de la liga durante los últimos tres años, y pese a que las relaciones con Hufflepuff eran muy buenas normalmente, la tensión era palpable en el ambiente desde hacía días. Todo el mundo estaba emocionado con el encuentro y nadie se lo había querido perder.

Nadie excepto Lily, claro. Ella tenía otras obligaciones.

Desde la Sala de los Trofeos podía jurar que había oído la voz mandona y aguda de Mary, perdiendo los papeles cada vez que alguien anotaba un tanto. Fuese el equipo que fuese, claro; Mary se ponía histérica tanto si estaba contenta como rabiosa. No debía de haber sido un juego fácil, había durado más de dos horas. Hacía apenas unos minutos que Lily había oído el silbato y la clamorosa ovación de la afición ganadora

Se preguntaba cómo había quedado Gryffindor. Era imposible de adivinar por los gritos, desde allí sólo escuchaba ruidos incomprensibles. Se puso de puntillas para mirar a través de una de las enormes ventanas, pero era completamente inútil, no se veía el marcador.

Miró con cierto fastidio el trapo de gamuza suave que la había hecho compañía las últimas dos horas. Probablemente de las más aburridas de su vida, y cuando se han aguantado los preparativos de boda de tu hermana desequilibrada y patológicamente perfeccionista, eso es mucho decir.

A Lily no la habían castigado nunca, así que en realidad no tenía demasiada idea de cómo se solía desarrollar el proceso. Pero, pese a su falta de experiencia, estaba casi segura que el suyo no había sido un castigo habitual.

- He pensado que puede repasar una de las vitrinas de la Sala de Trofeos- le había dicho la profesora McGonagall con un suspiro resignado, como si le doliese castigarla- El día que le vaya bien.

Ella la había mirado con incredulidad.

- Lo siento, pero debe entender…- empezó a decirle la mujer.

- Es demasiado poco- la interrumpió Lily para hacerle ver que se había confundido al interpretar su expresión- Usé la fuerza contra un alumno.

- Había circunstancias ciertamente atenuantes- la había contradicho su profesora.

- Es igual. Es inaceptable. Por lo menos debería, no sé… trabajar en las cocinas un mes.

La jefa de su casa la había valorado analíticamente por encima de sus gafas cuadradas.

- Creo que es algo muy desproporcionado para la situación de la que estamos hablando. Limpiar los trofeos es más que de sobra, y el profesor Slughorn está de acuerdo con mi opinión. Incluso quería eximirla de su castigo.

- Eso sí que es desproporcionado- murmuró ella frunciendo el ceño, con un pequeño bufido- Está bien, limpiaré los trofeos. Pero repasaré no una, sino todas las vitrinas, sin magia y además lo haré el día del partido contra Hufflepuff. Tengo que aprender mi lección y los alumnos tienen que ver que recibo un castigo de verdad - acabó con decisión.

La profesora McGonagall se tomó un tiempo para pensarlo, pero Lily la convenció con sus argumentos pro-disciplina y ejemplo. Perder el derecho a ir al partido de tu casa era uno de los peores castigos que podían darte, a la incertidumbre del resultado se le sumaba muchas veces el no poder disfrutar de la fiesta de victoria.

También era verdad que ella no estaba para demasiadas fiestas en ese momento, pero el resto de estudiantes no tenían por qué saberlo.

Así que allí estaba, sola y sin ser vigilada. Después de abrirle la puerta, Filch no se había preocupado más por comprobar si seguía allí, así que podía haberse sentado a esperar un tiempo razonable y marcharse sin haber hecho nada.

Pero claramente no era lo que había hecho, su deber era dejar los trofeos lo suficientemente relucientes como para poder beber zumo de calabaza en ellos.

Lamentablemente eso no le estaba suponiendo tampoco un gran trabajo; los trofeos estaban casi impolutos. Sus necesidades de ser castigada de forma perfectamente justa y ejemplar estaban puestas en peligro por unas cuantas copas limpias y un encargado de mantenimiento negligente que ni siquiera se había esforzado en mirarla un poco peor de lo normal.

- ¡Lily!

La chica se giró para ver a su inesperado visitante.

- ¡Peter! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendida- Tienes que irte, estoy castigada, si te pillan…

El chico abrió los ojos y luego consultó un pergamino que tenía en la mano. Lily lo reconoció inmediatamente; se trataba del Mapa del Merodeador.

- No hay nadie en toda la planta- dijo Peter más relajado, enseñándole el mapa- No te preocupes.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño. Eso era ya el colmo ¿es que nadie en esa maldita escuela se iba a preocupar de castigarla como se merecía?

- ¿Por qué estás castigada? ¿Por lo de Travers?

- Sí

- No sabía que te habían castigado. Todos esperábamos que no te castigaran, o que fuese una tontería.

Lily se mordió el labio, era mejor que no le contase la verdadera historia de su castigo. Probablemente Peter estaría riéndose de ella tres días seguidos.

- ¿Cómo ha ido el partido?- preguntó la chica para cambiar de tema.

Peter sonrió y se apoyó en la puerta de la sala.

- Hemos ganado, 320 a 270. Sarah ha cogido la mariposa detrás de las canastas de Hufflepuff. Ha sido súper guay.

- Me alegro- Lily suspiró y miró a su alrededor- Siento habérmelo perdido, realmente no he estado muy distraída. Estos trofeos están impecables.

Peter asintió.

- Normal. Los limpiamos nosotros más o menos una vez al mes.

- ¿Por?

- Porque suele ser la frecuencia con la que McGonagall decide darnos ese castigo. Definitivamente es mucho mejor que cerrar los sobres de las cartas de admisión. Hay lijas más suaves que mi lengua después de cerrar cien cartas.

Lily se echó a reír y eso pareció animar a Peter.

- ¿Y qué haces por el castillo solo? ¿no tendrías que estar celebrándolo en la Torre?

Peter hizo un gesto elocuente señalando su mochila.

- He ido a la cocina por provisiones y te he visto en el mapa. James estaba buscándote como un loco después del partido, y Sarah y Mary sólo le han sabido decir que estabas castigada, así que he pensado en venir a ver que hacías.

Lily volvió a sonreír y puso los brazos en jarra.

- Pues la verdad es que no estoy haciendo mucho, como puedes observar.

Peter se rió y se incorporó.

- Bueno, me voy entonces a dar las buenas noticias a James. Estaba empezando a mosquearse. Por cierto Lily…

La chica, que se había puesto a inspeccionar una placa en busca de algún rinconcito sucio, levantó la vista.

- Dime.

- Siento mucho lo de tus padres.

Lily pestañeó rápidamente, un poco descolocada por la sinceridad inocente y brusca del chico.

- Er… gracias, Peter.

Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza para quitarle importancia. Luego paseó la mirada por la habitación.

- Debe de ser guay tener tu placa aquí- dijo para si mismo. Luego sonrió- aunque claro, mis probabilidades de hacer algo que sea tan importante como para merecer una placa están cercanas a cero…

Sin saber muy bien que contestar a eso, Lily sólo movió un poco la cabeza y sonrió de forma forzada. Peter se despidió con un gesto de su mano, dejándola con una sensación compartida entre la ternura y la incomodidad.

No debía de ser fácil vivir a la sombra de dos personas como James y Sirius. Remus lo llevaba bastante bien, porque tenía su propio talento y encanto, distinto a los otros dos, aunque de buenas a primeras no fuese tan arrollador. Pero Peter… Peter pasaba desapercibido demasiado fácilmente.

De repente tuvo una idea. No había pensado antes en ello, pero Peter se lo había recordado. Todos los nombramientos de Premio Anual se conmemoraban con una placa, y todas esas placas se guardaban en algún lugar de esa sala; decidió buscarla sólo por curiosidad. Le llevó un rato encontrarla entre tanta vitrina y armario pero, cuando lo hizo, deseó no haberlo hecho.

- Será imbécil- murmuró notando como se ponía roja.

En una placa plateada y rectangular, no más grande que el tomo de una enciclopedia, podía leerse con una caligrafía elegante:

"Premios Anuales Curso 1978

James Potter

Lily Evans"

Alguien había tachado su apellido con un trazo tosco y había escrito Potter por encima. Y ese mismo alguien había dibujado un corazón alrededor de sus nombres. Y evidentemente _alguien_ se podía sustituir por _James_ en las dos afirmaciones.

Esa fue la única vez que Lily Evans se apropió indebidamente de una propiedad de la escuela.

Cuando un buen rato después llegó a la Torre de Gryffindor (donde aún se estaba de celebración) le plantó a James la placa en los morros sin más explicaciones y sin hacer caso a las sonrisas que había empezado a lanzarle desde que la había divisado. El chico no pareció sorprenderse y mucho menos asustarse, simplemente la miró con curiosidad. Como si no entendiera su ceño fruncido.

- O lo arreglas o te lo comes, James. Tú verás- le dijo con voz amenazante antes de marcharse con pasos airados hacia donde estaban sus amigas.

- Yo también creo que la tenemos de vuelta. Definitivamente- le oyó decir, entre las risas escandalosas de Sirius, Remus y Peter.

Por lo menos en eso estaba de acuerdo con él, pensó mientras suprimía una sonrisa rebelde que amenazaba con delatarla.

* * *

><p>¡Hola mis niñas y niños preciosos! ¿Cómo estáis? La gente del hemisferio norte supongo que esperando la primavera como yo, y si sois de Cataluña, deseando que llueva un poco también. Sé que han sido cuatro semanitas, y lo siento, pero entre que estoy hasta arriba de cosas (como muchos de vosotros supongo) y que tuve una semana de vacaciones… ya sabéis, las vacaciones son para descansar ^^.<p>

Me acordé mucho de vosotras en Londres, en King's Cross, en Charing Cross Road (donde se supone que esta The Leaky Cauldron), en la embajada de Australi (Gringotts en la primera película), el Millenium Bridge (que los mortífagos atacaron en la sexta peli…), en fin, que me faltó poco para quedarme allí llorando encadenada algún sitio. Hablando en serio, me encanta Londres. Y me gustaría que todas las que queréis ir y no podéis por estar en la otra parte del mundo, logréis ira laguna vez, os encantará.

Como no me cansaré de repetir, **un millón de gracias por vuestros reviews**. Gracias, gracias, gracias, por seguir aguantándome y confiando en la historia, por ser tan amables, por darme siempre vuestra opinión… Ya os he dicho muchas veces lo **feliz que me hacéis y lo mucho que me animáis**, así que espero que ya lo sepáis. Gracias a vosotros, la historia va para **hacer un año y para convertirse en la historia más larga que haya he escrito nunca**. Las respuestas a los reviews sin usuario registrado están en el último rr del capítulo dieciocho.

Quiero darle las gracias en especial a **Sango Hale**, que se ha leído la historia desde el principio y se ha molestado en irme dejando varios reviews maravillosamente largos! Muchas gracias ^^.

Y bueno… ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿La metamofosis de Lily de col hervida a persona? ¿El puñetazo? ¿Lily exigiendo más castigo? ¿James adulterando propiedad del colegio? ¿James siendo adorable? ¿Sirius enredándolo aún más con Marlenne? ¿La MARCA TENEBROSA? Todo, contadme lo que os ha gustado y lo que no, lo que opináis, lo que cambiaríais!

**Y por último, no olvidéis dejar un review si queréis que James se cuele en vuestra habitación de noche, para bailar como una gallina hiperactiva y lo que le dejéis hacer después…**


	20. Un knut por tus pensamientos

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni los personajes, ni los lugares, ni ciertas partes de la trama. El saldo de mi cuenta bancaria sigue siendo igual de miserable después de publicar y no creo que mi imagen se revalorice con esto.

_**TILL DEATH DO US PART**_

_Previously, en Till Death Do Us Part: James consiguió llevar a Lily a la cena de Halloween, casi a rastras, pero lo consiguió. Todos se alegraron de verla allí, y la fiesta empezó muy bien, con buena comida y música. Pero alguien con un sentido del humor más allá de retorcido hizo aparecer una marca Tenebrosa. Sirius busco a Marlenne para comprobar que estuviese bien, ella no entendió nada y James entendió demasiado. Lily acabó dándole un puñetazo a Travers por meter miedo a los pequeños, y se perdió el primer partido de Quidditch de Gryffindor porque se autocastigó limpiando trofeos._

_And that's what you missed on "Till Death Do Us Part"._

**20. Un knut por tus pensamientos.**

Soundtrack: _Stereo Hearts- Gym Class Heroes (o el cover de los chicos de Glee, que es muy bueno)_

_Holiday- Green Day (había tardado demasiado en poner una canción de ellos)_

Cualquier esperanza de tener un invierno clemente ese año se había frustrado a principios de diciembre. Cuando no nevaba de forma incansable, soplaba un viento capaz de congelarte el aliento, y eso si se era afortunado; a veces pasaban ambas cosas a la vez.

Pero a medida que el mundo se congelaba y se dormía fuera, desapareciendo sobre un manto blanco de hielo para no volver hasta la primavera, Lily iba ganando nuevas fuerzas. Si bien había aceptado que había partes de ella que no dejarían de doler nunca, poco a poco se iba sintiendo más… tranquila. Convencida de que aún había cosas buenas por vivir y por las que luchar. Concentrada en montar poco a poco los pedacitos de su vida; no nueva, sino remendada.

Y todos lo agradecían. Podía ver el alivio en la cara de sus amigas, de Marlenne y Remus, e incluso Sirius parecía alegrarse de verla de vuelta. La profesora McGonagall había dejado de observarla con cautela, como si pensase que estaba a punto de desmontarse delante de sus ojos, y había conseguido volverse a ganar el respeto de los prefectos y del alumnado; pese a que no se habían llegado a encontrar los culpables de conjurar la Marca Tenebrosa, la lista no oficial de sospechosos era bastante corta, y muchos estudiantes aplaudían el puñetazo de Lily en la clandestinidad. Al menos todos aquellos que no la odiaban con todas sus fuerzas y que para más señas se sentaban en un sector de la mesa de Slytherin.

Por supuesto también estaba James, revoleteando a su alrededor con alguna tontería, preparada o improvisada, para hacerla reír. Y lo conseguía. Pensar en James sonriendo con sus ojos de niño travieso cada mañana, sin falta, nevase, tronase o fuese luna llena; hacía que el buen humor se apoderase de ella sin casi darse cuenta, esperando la ocurrencia de aquel día.

Ni siquiera la amenaza inminente de la Navidad, con todas sus coronas de acebo, sus campanillas encantadas y sus dulces de canela, había conseguido mermar su determinación de sentirse mejor y de intentar ser fuerte y no fallar en todo lo que era importante para ella.

En realidad las galletas de canela habían sido la prueba de fuego. Pero la había superado. No menospreciaba el trabajo de los elfos del castillo, pero las galletas de canela de su madre seguían siendo insuperables.

- Sarah, deja de mirar por la ventana- la voz d Mary la sacó de sus pensamientos difusos y la devolvió a la Sala Común- Por mucho que mires, no va a dejar de nevar.

Sarah se revolvió en la butaca, murmurando una queja ininteligible e intentando concentrarse en el libro que tenía abierto sobre las rodillas. Llevaba en la misma página media hora por lo menos.

Lily sonrió y estiró los brazos, desperezándose. Se dejo caer sobre el respaldo de la silla y secó la punta de la pluma de manera automática. Ponerse a escribir un ensayo justo después de cenar no era muy buena idea, sus energías estaban concentradas en su estómago y en el estofado de ternera que se acababa de comer, no en su cerebro.

- ¿Hace cuánto que no podéis entrenar?

- No ayudas- murmuró Mary sin levantar los ojos del pergamino en que llevaba escrito casi un metro de ensayo, con letra pequeña y apretada.

Sarah hizo una mueca y miró a Lily en busca de compasión.

- Diez días. Diez largos días- repitió, acentuando cada palabra- diez obstáculos en mi camino a ganarme un sitio en el banquillo de algún equipo decente…

Lily se rió y Mary chasqueó la lengua, aún sin mirar a su amiga.

- Eres tan dramática cuando quieres… Te entrenas todos los puñeteros días Sarah. Si no te cogen por lo buena que eres, te tendrán que coger por persistente.

- Acaba de hablar la señora "Tengo Que Sudar Sangre y Vomitar Libros Para Ser Medimaga"- le replicó su amiga con un tono dolido.

Mary levantó las cejas con suficiencia.

- Para entrar en la Escuela de Medimagia. Para ser Medimaga hace falta mucho más.

- Eres muy exagerada- Sarah hizo una mueca de disgusto- Estudias hasta dormida, Mary. Haces tantos trabajos extra que se te ha acabado el pergamino esta semana. Dos veces.

- Tú hablas tanto de Quidditch que el único que puede aguantar la matraca es Pettigrew. Al menos deberías decirle que sí a lo de salir, por compasión humana. Te soporta hasta límites insospechados.

- Le interesa el Quidditch- se defendió la buscadora sin demasiada convicción, poniéndose roja.

- Sí, tanto como la razón de ser de los gusarajos.

Lily, aun riéndose levantó las palmas de la manos en gesto conciliador.

- Tregua. Dejémoslo en que ambas sois mujeres de carrera, sacrificadas en sendos empeños por mirar al mundo desde su cima- dijo la pelirroja con solemnidad, ganándose miradas de reproche de las dos chicas.

- No tiene gracia- Mary hizo una mueca para intentar esconder una sonrisa- no todas tenemos la suerte de encontrar un marido con "posibles".

- Es verdad, Violet nos ha pasado la mano por la cara a las tres- dijo Lily volviendo a su trabajo, ignorando las miradas intensas de sus dos amigas- Casada, con casa propia… en Suiza.

- Oh, pero Mary no se refería a Violet- Sarah se echó a reír.

Lily se concentró mucho en no ponerse roja.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿A quién te referías entonces, Mary?- preguntó intentando parecer desconcertada.

- Bueno, ya sabes…- empezó a decir la chica, su cara redonda llena de malicia.

- ¡Mi día de suerte! Las tres chicas más guapas de la escuela juntas. ¿Qué más se le puede pedir al día?

James se plantó en tres zancadas delante de su mesa. Traía el pelo alborotado y las gafas se le resbalaban por el puente de la nariz; llegaba tarde y por las pintas había estado corriendo o escapando de algo o alguien. Lily le miró con las cejas alzadas, intentando reprenderle. La sonrisa desvergonzada que recibió como respuesta le hizo saber que había fallado estrepitosamente.

- Ja. Muy bien, Potter- dijo Mary con sarcasmo- Tú si que sabes llegar al corazón de una chica.

James hizo una reverencia pomposa y la chica puso los ojos en blanco.

- Hablábamos de ti- Sarah sonrió como si fuera más inocente que un bebé de unicornio, camuflando muy bien la patada que Lily le dio por debajo de la mesa.

- Mal, supongo y espero- James usó su mejor tono de embaucador, lo que le valió un bufido de Mary, que había vuelto a sus deberes, y una risotada de Sarah.

- Les decía que llegabas tarde- Lily sonrió de forma tensa, mirando de reojo a Sarah por si se atrevía a contradecirla- Otra vez. Luego acabamos a las mil con las incidencias y te quejas.

El chico se pasó la mano por el pelo, como se sintiese avergonzado. Lily le miró con severidad, le conocía demasiado bien para tragarse su interpretación de joven turbado y afligido. Se apostaba un galleon a que venía de hacer algo turbio.

- Me he entretenido sin darme cuenta. Subo a por mis cosas y te vengo a buscar en dos minutos ¿vale?

- Vale- respondió Lily con más resignación de la que sentía en realidad- dos minutos- añadió levantando el dedo índice y el corazón.

James volvió a dedicarle una de sus sonrisas de gamberro incorregible antes de subir a la torre de los chicos.

- Ahorrároslo, las dos- dijo Lily interrumpiendo a sus amigas antes de que pudieran empezar a hablar- No es mi novio, ni mi marido y ni siquiera está camino de serlo.

Pero desde luego sus amigas, no parecían muy dispuestas a cooperar.

- Ya, claro- Mary negó con la cabeza- Qué cosas tenemos… ¡Anda por favor, Lily! ¡James Potter es tu novio, aunque tú no lo sepas!

- Excepto por el sexo- apuntó Sarah- O la ausencia de el mismo, más bien.

Mary le dio la razón con un golpe de cabeza.

- Sois insoportables- murmuró la pelirroja, irritada. Recogió sus cosas con rapidez, esforzándose por parecer lo más indignada posible- Somos amigos. Y está. Y es bastante más agradable que vosotras dos.

Mary bufó.

- Pista gratis. Puede que eso tenga que ver con sus intenciones de ver tus pantalones en el suelo de su habitación.

Lily se puso roja.

- Eres…

- Sincera- terció Sarah entre risas.

James escogió ese momento para volver a hacer su segunda entrada triunfal de la tarde. Se había echado colonia y olía _demasiado_ bien.

- ¿Vamos?- le dijo recogiendo su mochila y colgándosela del hombro, sin hacer caso de los intentos de Lily por llevarla ella misma.

Eso le iba a valer otra sesión de risas a su costa.

- Sí- dijo lanzando una mirada afilada a Sarah y Mary, que les despidieron con sonrisas inquietantes.

Salieron de la torre y empezaron a caminar hacia las escaleras el uno al lado del otro.

- ¿No sospechan nada?- preguntó James unos segundos después, frunciendo el ceño.

Lily se puso roja y tosió violentamente para disimular. ¿Podía haberse enterado de la fiesta que se traían sus amigas a su costa? Y lo que era más importante, ¿Si se había enterado, pensaba hacer algo al respecto?

- ¿De qué?- fue capaz de articular a tiempo justo de que James empezase a pensar que estaba trastornada.

- De lo de la Orden- el chico la miraba con el ceño fruncido, sin entender sus aspavientos- Vamos, tenemos demasiadas reuniones hasta para ser tú la que las organiza.

Lily, recomponiéndose de la falsa alarma, entorno los ojos.

- No nos reunimos tanto, tampoco. Ya hay poco más que podamos aprender nosotros solos y que vaya a ser útil…- suspiró- Supongo que sospechan que hago algo que no les cuento, pero no creo que sepan el qué.

James alzó las cejas de forma sugerente.

- Me pregunto qué creerán que hacemos.

Ella volvió a sonrojarse y le dio un manotazo.

- No seas capullo.

Él siguió sonriendo, como si no hubiese oído su reprimenda. Se preguntaba cuándo se había vuelto tan tolerante a sus cambios de humor, sus miradas furiosas y sus sermones. Aunque claro, quizás el que no pudiese enfadarse en serio ya con él tenía bastante que ver con esa inmunidad.

Era muy cómodo, incluso reconfortante, poder estar así con James. Caminar juntos, bromear, hablar de todo. Para bien o para mal, él la había visto echa un desastre en todos los sentidos, y seguía ahí, a su lado. Siendo su mejor amigo. Tenía muy claro que no podía ni quería perderle.

A la vez, sin embargo, hervían cosas dentro de ella que poco tenían que ver con la amistad. James le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, y aunque habían pasado los meses no se olvidaba del beso del pub. Tampoco del beso en casa de sus padres, pero eso era otra historia, empañada de lágrimas y confusa.

Aquel beso de verano, sin embargo… Era perfecto. Sentía escalofríos al rememorarlo. Se le disparaba el corazón y se humedecía los labios con anticipación. Se sentía culpable por estar pensando en esas cosas sólo unos meses después de la mayor tragedia de su vida, aunque en el fondo no hubiese nada malo en ello. Era inapropiado, pero inevitable. Tenía mucho que agradecer a James, que salvo a sus tonterías habituales, era más respetuoso con ella que nunca.

Aunque ella no quisiese del todo que lo fuese.

Y aunque le diese mala espina todo aquello.

Quería apartar ideas tontas y paranoias de su cerebro perturbado, pero no podía quitárselo de la cabeza; menos cuando le veía tan tranquilo y feliz de la vida a su lado ¿James lo había dejado estar? ¿Se había pasado su momento?

- ¿Qué piensas?- James tenía cara de curiosidad.

Se dio cuenta que llevaba mirándole un buen rato. Carraspeó, roja de nuevo.

- Pensaba que… para ellas, es preferible tener una Lily misteriosa que una Lily… ¿hongo?

James se rió y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, la viva imagen de la despreocupación. Ni una pizca de la tensión que Lily sentía en su espalda y en su cara.

- A Sirius le gustaba decir que te estabas volviendo un inferi.

- Sirius es encantador- Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

James se siguió riendo y haciendo comparaciones estúpidas sobre el estado catatónico de Lily con distintos vegetales hervidos.

Para cuando llegaron a la antigua sala de prefectos, ambos no podían aguantarse la risa. Remus, Marlenne y Peter estaban allí, sentados alrededor de la mesa.

- Llegáis tarde- les dio la bienvenida Sirius, más hosco de lo habitual. Estaba quemando ramitas en la chimenea..

Remus se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta muda de James.

- Me he encontrado a Filch al ir a buscar a Lily y me ha empezado a hacer preguntas. Creo que sospecha que el whisky de fuego de las cocinas…

- No creo que sea buena idea hablar de eso ahora- dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo y señalando a las chicas con la cabeza.

James puso su cara más inocente y Lily levantó tanto las cejas que le desaparecieron detrás del flequillo. Luego suspiro, dándose por vencida. James sonrió como un dócil corderito.

- Tiene razón Sirius, lo habláis mejor luego.

- Marlenne nos estaba leyendo una carta de Gideon- se apresuró a cambiar de tema Remus- Hay malas noticias.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Lily preocupada, temiéndose lo peor.

- Son los gigantes- dijo Marlenne doblando la carta que estaba leyendo y guardándola en el sobre- Están empezando a bajar de las montañas, y es difícil controlarlos. No es algo aislado, así que obviamente ya sabemos quien está detrás.

- Son criaturas crueles, no necesitan mucha persuasión- comentó Remus alzando las cejas.

Marlenne asintió.

- Alastor ha perdido una pierna en una trifulca con tres gigantes en las Lowlands, bastante cerca de aquí- siguió Marlenne. Lily se tapó la boca con la mano para ahogar un grito- Se encuentra mejor, y se recuperará. Benjy y Edgar se llevaron unos cuantos huesos rotos a casa.

- Joder- Lily se sentó al lado de Remus- Alastor debe de estar fatal.

- Qué va. Seguro que ya está dando por culo a todo el mundo- comentó Sirius desde la chimenea- Ese tío es un guerrero. No dejará de pelear aunque tenga que sujetar la varita con los dientes.

- Algo así dice Gideon. Se ve que ya está practicando con una pierna de madera. Les tiene a todos locos, piensa que sin él no se hace nada bien.

- Y posiblemente sea verdad- murmuró James, respaldado por un gesto de aprobación de Sirius.

- Lo que le faltaba para acabar de ser más aterrador- comentó Peter con el ceño fruncido, haciéndoles sonreír- Imaginaos de lo que son capaces esos monstruos si han dejado tullido a Moody… ¡El tío es capaz de hacer un encantamiento camuflador sin pestañear!

- No pienses en eso, Peter- James se sentó al lado de Lily- Alastor siempre está en primera línea y es incansable. Podrías hacer un mapa de sus cicatrices.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Lily pensó en el veterano auror, con su piel curtida, su voz feroz y cortante, y sus andares pesados. Le admiraba, pese a sus evidentes problemas maníacos y paranoicos, y le tenía un cariño especial. Sospechaba que bajo a todas esas capas áridas tenía que haber algún lugar sensible.

- Ojalá nos dejen ir a alguna misión en Navidad- dijo Sirius rompiendo el silencio y acercándose a la mesa. Se sentó en el extremo opuesto a Marlenne y evitó mirarla.

Definitivamente Sirius tenía que hacer algo para superar su animadversión por los Prewett, o al menos dejar de volcarla en Marlenne, pensó la pelirroja lanzándole una mirada de disgusto. La ignoró, pero no se esperaba menos.

- Yo no tengo ninguna gana de ir de visita a las tierras de los gigantes, gracias- dijo Marlenne con una mueca. Peter asintió con vehemencia.

- ¿Y para qué te entrenas, entonces?- le preguntó James con una sonrisa condescendiente.

Marlenne alzó las cejas, ofendida.

- Si hace falta iré, por supuesto. Pero no me muero de ganas, obviamente.

- Obviamente- la secundó Remus con un gesto afirmativo de la cabeza, ganándose un bufido de reprobación de Sirius.

Lily suspiró e hizo un gesto para apaciguar los ánimos.

- Bueno, si los deseos suicidas de Sirius se cumplen, no os olvidéis de escribirme una carta.

- ¿Una carta? ¿A dónde?- preguntó Remus confundido.

- Aquí. Hoy me he apuntado en la lista para quedarme en Navidad. He hablado con Dumbledore para que me deje salir un día, a comer con mi hermana, y me ha dado permiso.

- Ni hablar. ¿Cómo te vas a quedar aquí a pasar las fiestas?- preguntó James, como si lo que acababa de decir la chica fuese una tontería- Ven a mi casa.

- O la mía- terció Sirius- Si prometes ir ligera de ropa, Remus y yo te hacemos un sitio.

Lily y Marlenne miraron al chico con disgusto.

- Que conste que no apoyo las condiciones de la oferta- dijo Remus con rapidez.

- Gracias, pero creo que voy a pasar, Sirius- dijo la pelirroja poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Tiene razón James- Marlenne frunció el ceño, obviando la intervención del moreno- No deberías quedarte aquí sola. Ven a mi casa.

Lily negó con la cabeza.

- Gracias por las invitaciones, de verdad. Bueno, menos a ti, Sirius- el aludido se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente- pero prefiero quedarme aquí; no quiero acoplarme a ninguna celebración familiar y necesito ponerme al día con los deberes. Sarah y Mary amenazaron prácticamente con secuestrarme y me costó mucho que se callaran, no me hagáis discutir otra vez- pidió con la voz cansada.

- Pero es Navidad- protestó James- no puedes quedarte aquí.

- No es la primera vez… ¿No os acordáis del año pasado? Llegué a tiempo de oír como Sirius planeaba hacer _ciertas cosas_, en grupo…

Peter y Remus tuvieron la decencia de sonrojarse al recordar el día de Navidad del año anterior. Sirius sólo se echó a reír, encantado consigo mismo.

- Pero este año estarás sola. No hay luna llena estas vacaciones- dijo Remus.

Lily se encogió de hombros y sonrió ante las caras de preocupación de sus amigos.

- Estaré bien, hay cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse ahora- dijo para acabar con el tema- Por ejemplo, cómo evitar que un gigante desguace a Sirius en mitad de su entusiasta debut.

- ¿Queremos evitar eso?- preguntó Marlenne con sarcasmo, sin mirar al chico.

Sirius decidió obsequiarla con su silencio indiferente.

Siguieron comentando las noticias de la carta un rato más, pero enseguida se pusieron a practicar sus Patronus. Todos eran capaces de hacer un Patronus consistente, pero hacerlos hablar les estaba trayendo algún que otro problema. Sobre todo a Peter, que tenía que concentrarse mucho simplemente para evitar que su Patronus, una rata, no se desintegrase.

Lily les dejó menos de una hora después porque le tocaba patrulla, y puede que también porque estuviese harta las miradas de cachorro triste de James. Marlenne también se excusó diciendo que tenía deberes por hacer, pero todos sabían que últimamente la chica evitaba estar con Sirius todo lo posible.

- Quizás deberías hablar con ella- propuso James intentando sonar casual- mientras hacía que su ciervo cantase "Jingle Bells".

Sirius, sentado en la mesa y haciendo correr a su perro por la sala detrás del Patronus de Peter, sólo se encogió de hombros.

- No está interesada.

- Bueno, no creo que nadie pueda culparla por ello ¿no?- murmuró Remus haciendo desaparecer su Patronus con un gesto de su varita- Sin alguien que nos enseñe, o empezamos a hacer duelos entre nosotros o poco más podemos aprender.

- Aprenderemos cuando estemos allí- dijo Sirius con un suspiro impaciente- Podríamos aprender algo aquí si cambiarais de idea respecto a lo de devolvérsela al Dream Team de Slytherin.

- Creo que Lily ya se encargó bien de eso- James se sentó al lado de Sirius- Travers estuvo sin ir a clase una semana.

Remus y Peter también ocuparon dos de las pesadas sillas de madera, que se mantenían limpias gracias a los esfuerzos de Lily y Marlenne.

- Yo casi le entiendo- dijo Peter desistiendo en su empeño de hacer hablar a su Patronus; era imposible concentrarse con Sirius pegado a su cola- ¿Que una chica te tumbe de un puñetazo? ¿una chica del tamaño de Lily? Es para cambiarse de nombre.

- En un Lily contra ti, Peter, yo apostaría por Lily- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa peligrosa.

Peter, un poco rojo, empezó a defenderse sin demasiado convencimiento y los chicos se rieron.

- Precisamente por eso no es buena idea lo de vengarse, Pad- Remus se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y miró a su amigo- Lo mejor es que se enfríe el tema y que se olviden de Lily.

- Además todo el mundo sabría que hemos sido nosotros. Y con todo el mundo quiero decir la profesora McGonagall- Peter se estremeció al pensar en el semblante severo de la mujer- No somos sus personas favoritas, precisamente… al menos yo.

Sirius se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyándose en las manos y emitió algo parecido a un gruñido.

- No se van a olvidar de Lily. Primero fue lo de Hogsmade, y ahora el puñetazo. Seguro que está en el top diez de la lista negra de esos pequeños hijos de una puta y un troll.

- Eres un poeta- James sonrió pensativo a su lado- Sabes que me gustaría tanto una buena vendetta como a ti, pero Remus tiene razón. Las cosas están tensas, y más que lo estarán con el partido de Quidditch a la vuelta de vacaciones; ya hemos llamado demasiado la atención.

Sirius suspiró.

- Está bien, pero luego no quiero que os quejéis de mi puto mal humor. Necesito reventar un par de Slytherins al mes para sentirme realizado.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

- Siento llegar tarde, Dirk- dijo Lily antes de llegar medio corriendo al pie de la escalera principal, donde la esperaba el chico.

Él miró el reloj y negó con la cabeza.

- Prácticamente acabo de llegar, no te preocupes. ¿Lista para la diversión?

Lily sonrió casi de forma automática. Dirk era un buen chico. Un poco estirado, pero buen tipo. El problema era que a veces se dejaba llevar demasiado por su entusiasmo por cosas que a la gente normal no le importaban demasiado.

Esperaba no tener que asistir a un nuevo simposio sobre goblins.

- No puedo esperar- contestó con un suspiro. Dirk le dio una palmada en el hombro y subieron al primer piso para empezar su recorrido habitual- Creo que si no voy a echar algo de menos de Hogwarts, serán las patrullas.

- Lamento ser tan mala compañía- murmuró el chico sonriendo.

- No es eso. Los paseos están bien. Es lo de perseguir a la gente lo que no me gusta. Pero supongo que es el precio a pagar por tener un baño fantástico.

- Supongo- Dirk se encogió de hombros- Alguien tiene que hacerlo. Y la verdad es que tal y como están los ánimos, es importante que la gente respete el toque de queda. No me gusta pensar en que a algún niño de primero se le ocurriese pasearse por las mazmorras, a horas intempestivas.

Lily miró a Dirk un poco sorprendida por la crítica implícita hacia los Slytherin. Nunca le había oído hablar de esos temas, y eso que era, como ella, de los pocos que venía de familia muggle. Él se encogió de hombros.

- Puede que no vaya enseñándole a la gente mi buen gancho de derecha, pero yo también me doy cuenta de lo que pasa. En Ravenclaw no estamos tan desconectados de la realidad como creéis.

Lily frunció el ceño.

- No estoy muy orgullosa de eso, así que preferiría que no me lo echases en cara como si fuese presumiendo de ello.

Dirk hizo un gesto conciliador con las manos. Abrieron la puerta de un aula vacía. No había nada sospechoso dentro

- Vale, vale. Supongo que no se me da demasiado bien el decirte que admiro mucho lo que hiciste, aunque estuviese medio mal.

- No hice nada, a parte de sentar un precedente lamentable.

- Yo creo que sí, Lily. Cosas como esa, o como lo que te pasó en Hogsmeade le dan cierta esperanza a la gente… como yo.

Lily alzó las cejas, notando cómo empezaba a sonrojarse.

- Supongo que se ve bastante mejor desde fuera. Pero créeme, yo no lo siento así.

- Suele pasar- Dirk suspiró- da igual, me gustaría habértelo dicho antes, pero últimamente no vienes al Club de las Eminencia

A Lily no se le escapó la pregunta oculta en las palabras de Dirk. Abrieron un armario de mantenimiento, uno de los sitios favoritos para las parejas faltas de intimidad. Afortunadamente estaba vacío. Lily izo una mueca.

- No creo que vuelva a ir.

- Me lo imagino. Aunque Slughorn te echa mucho de menos, siempre has sido de sus favoritas.

- Me cae bien el profesor Slughorn. En lo que no coincido con él es en… ¿su gusto para elegir compañías?

- Ya- Dirk asintió- pensarás que estoy loco por seguir yendo.

La chica negó con la cabeza con vehemencia.

- No pienso nada. Tampoco me parece bien que dejemos que Rosier, Regulus Black y Mulciber se queden con todos los favores jugosos de Slughorn. Tú podrías ser un gran político, Dirk, y necesitaremos gente como tú en el Ministerio.

- También necesitaríamos gente como tú. Aunque se te de bien lo del boxeo.

- Creo que de momento probaré suerte en el boxeo- bromeó Lily. Habían dado la vuelta al primer piso y empezaron a subir hacia el segundo.

Tras unos segundos en silenci, Dirk chasqueó la lengua.

- Tendrás que tener cuidado- ella entendió que estaba hablando totalmente en serio- Te estás haciendo demasiado "popular".

Lily asintió.

- Gracias por el consejo. Y cuídate tú también ¿vale?

- Siempre lo hago- contestó Dirk encogiéndose de hombros.

Enseguida cambiaron a sus temas de conversación habituales, los profesores, las clases y las noticias de" El Profeta"; pero aquellos minutos de conversación sincera, directa y genuina dejaron una buena sensación en Lily. A pesar de que no habían hablado de nada agradable ni de lejos, era reconfortante recordar de vez en cuando que no se estaba tan solo en el mundo y que más personas de las que creerías te entiendían.

Aunque otras quieran acabar contigo, claro.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

El día que les dieron las vacaciones Lily no tenía ganas de bajar a la Sala Común, pero su público esperaba su pequeña actuación, y sabía que no se marcharían contentos si no se la daba. Así que cogió una de sus novelas, se peinó y bajó a despedir a sus amigos con la mejor de las sonrisas pintada en la cara.

Sarah y Mary habían hecho el equipaje el día anterior y sus baúles ya habían desaparecido. Pronto volverían de desayunar para recoger las últimas cosas y despedirse de ella. Posiblemente volverían a pedirle con ojos de cordero degollado (Sarah) o a amenazarla (Mary) para que pasase las fiestas con ellas. Pero no tenía intenciones de cambiar de idea.

La Navidad es para pasarla con la familia; sabía que los padres de sus amigas estarían encantados de tenerla en casa, pero ella no lo estaría. En la escuela estaría bien, tranquila; seguramente tendría sus días melancólicos, pero en una casa llena de gente feliz no dejaría de echar de menos a sus padres.

La Sala Común estaba llena de estudiantes preparados para marcharse, emocionados por la perspectiva de pasar unos días en casa, sin madrugar ni ir a clase. Buscó una butaca cómoda y apartada, al lado de las ventanas y se sentó a leer sin poder concentrarse demasiado. Observó la sala con disimulo por encima del libro, por lo que parecía, ninguno de los Merodeadores había bajado aún.

- ¡Lily!

O sí. James Potter apareció al pie de las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de los chicos y prácticamente se propulsó a la butaca de al lado de la de Lily. La madera crujió, protestando por el maltrato.

- Buenos días- Lily cerró el libro- ¿Ya has hecho el equipaje?

- Yo sí- se reclinó en el sofá y la miró por encima de las gafas- ¿Y tú?

Lily frunció el ceño.

- Yo no me voy.

- Sí, sí vienes- contestó James, como si estuviese hablando con una niña pequeña- Así que deberías preparar el cepillo de dientes, y tal.

Lily cruzó los brazos.

- Pensé que lo habíamos dejado claro, James. No quiero ir a ningún sitio, a acoplarme a una familia que no es la mía y a causar problemas y preocupaciones a gente que tendría que estar pasándolo bien.

James se incorporó un poco en el asiento e hizo una mueca reflexiva antes de empezar a hablar.

- Vale, de acuerdo. Lo entiendo. El caso es que vienes a mi casa, a pasar la Navidad conmigo, con mi madre, con Remus y con Sirius; el resto de días estaremos solos y si quieres podemos ignorar que es Navidad. Y no te preocupes, le prohibiré a todo el mundo que se preocupe por ti.

La chica suspiró y le miró en silencio unos segundos. Luego negó con la cabeza.

- Mira James, lo agradezco mucho. Pero no. Estaré mejor aquí.

Él levantó las manos, aparentemente dándose por vencido, y se volvió a recostar en el sofá.

- Vale. Pues yo me quedo también.

- No.

- No te pienso dejar sola aquí. Así que me quedo contigo- explicó James encogiéndose de hombros.

Lily chasqueó la lengua.

- No puedes quedarte, tu madre te está esperando. No vas a dejar que pase la Navidad sola.

- Lo entenderá si le digo que me quedo porque tú te quedas.

- ¿Hablas en serio?

James afirmó con la cabeza y se arrellanó aún más en la butaca.

- Del todo.

La pelirroja le miró, enfadada e impotente. Se levantó del sillón y empezó a tirar del brazo de James para que hiciera lo mismo.

- Deja de hacer el subnormal, venga. Vete a recoger tus cosas.

- ¿Vienes?- preguntó James, sin moverse.

- ¡No!- Lily le dio otro estirón, enfadada- ¡No seas tozudo!

- Le dijo la sartén al cazo- murmuró James- Deja de tirar de mí, nos podríamos pasar así todo el día y no me moverías. Nos está mirando todo el mundo.

La chica le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero le soltó el brazo. Miró discretamente detrás de ella, muchos alumnos estaban mirándoles con disimulo y unos cuantos no se molestaban ni en fingir no estar atentos, les faltaba una bolsa de palomitas para disfrutar del espectáculo por completo.

Tenía ganas de hacerle tragar a James el libro que había bajado. Hoja a hoja

- No voy a ir a tu casa porque me chantajees- murmuró

- No quiero que vengas porque te chantajee, quiero que vengas porque allí vas a estar mejor. Mi madre quiere que vengas, yo no quiero que estés sola, y… podrás venir a la reunión de la Orden. Vamos… somos lo menos parecido a una familia al uso, y nos vendrá bien la compañía.

Lily se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos, enfadada, pero sin querer seguir montando una escena. James la miraba expectante, como si no las tuviese todas con él. Tuvo que esforzarse para que no se le escapase una sonrisilla al verle tan mono con esa cara de frustración, y poder centrarse en su enfado monumental.

Aunque el argumento de James era bastante razonable. Dorea estaba enferma y ambos iban a estar solos durante las vacaciones; Siruis no tenía casi familia con la que se hablase y los padres de Remus estaban en Irlanda. Después de todo, eran una panda de solitarios juntándose para comer en Navidad. Y con todo lo que James había hecho por ella, quizás debería ceder y aceptar su proposición.

- No tengo la maleta hecha, y hay que estar abajo dentro de nada.

- ¿Ese es tu único problema?- preguntó James levantándose rápidamente.

- Sí…- murmuró ella resignada.

- ¿Y si consigues hacer la maleta no me la vas a intentar jugar de ninguna manera? ¿Me prometes que te vienes a Londres conmigo?- Sonrió de forma calculadora y Lily le miró con disgusto. Miéntele a un mentiroso.

- No, no te la voy a jugar- las palabras se resistían a salir de su boca- Me voy contigo a Londres… si consigo hacer el equipaje a tiempo.

James la sujetó por los brazos y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla, sonriendo como si le acabasen de regalar diez millones de galleons.

- Sarah y Mary prepararon tu baúl ayer- dijo el chico sin soltarla, evidentemente muy satisfecho de sí mismo- Está cargado en el tren, el de tu habitación es un banco viejo que transfiguré yo. Sube por si quieres coger algo más.

Lily frunció la boca en una fina línea, enfadada, pero sobre todo indignada por la pequeña conspiración que se había montado a sus espaldas.

- Eres un…- dijo revolviéndose disimuladamente, notaba unos cuantos pares de ojos clavados en su nuca.

- Estoy tan contento de que vengas a casa- la cortó James, dejándola ir- Muchas gracias Lily.

La pelirroja no le contestó, sólo le miró de forma ultrajada antes de subir a su cuarto pisando los escalones como si quisiese pulverizar la roca.

- Y si no bajas… ¡Subiré a por ti!

Tuvo que reprimirse para no desandar el camino corriendo y darle a James con algo contundente en la cabeza.

Cuando pocos minutos después bajó de nuevo a la sala, a partes iguales sorprendida e indignada por el buen trabajo que habían hecho sus amigas recogiendo sus cosas, James la estaba esperando con los brazos en jarra.

- Estaba a punto de subir a buscarte.

Lily gruñó un insulto y se abrochó el abrigo.

- ¿Qué pensabas hacer si me negaba a ir de todas maneras?- preguntó mientras salían de la Torre para informar a la McGonagall de su cambio de planes.

Su siguiente parada iba a ser el Gran Salón, Mary y Sarah la iban a oír. Se iban a cansar de oírla, después de semejante traición.

James se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Tú y yo solos en la escuela, con toda nuestra ropa en Londres? Algo se me hubiese ocurrido- dijo el chico con una sonrisa sucia.

Lily se puso roja hasta la raíz del pelo y James tuvo que esquivar uno de sus temibles derechazos.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

El Hogwarts Express cortaba veloz los campos nevados de Escocia. Fuera hacía un frío terrible, pero el interior del tren estaba caldeado y lleno de la energía vibrante de los estudiantes emocionados.

Marlenne acababa de salir de la reunión de prefectos y estaba buscando el compartimento de sus amigos, cuando de repente la puerta del compartimento que tenía delante se abrió, dejando salir a Sirius envuelto en un penetrante olor a humo de tabaco.

Si Sirius se sorprendió al verla, se recompuso enseguida.

- ¿Habéis acabado y a con la reunión?

Marlenne, sin contestarle, entró en el compartimento vacío y abrió la ventana. Murmuró un encantamiento y en la punta de la varita empezó a formarse un remolino de aire, del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol.

- ¿Me aplicas la ley del silencio?- Sirius cerró la puerta detrás de él- Y de paso me haces saber lo desconsiderado que soy, ventilando el compartimento por mí.

Marlenne cuadró los hombros antes de contestarle, tratando de suprimir cualquier emoción de su voz.

- Si la reunión no hubiese acabado, no estaría aquí. Así que supongo que la pregunta era tu manera de empezar un nuevo ataque verbal contra mí. Como no lo has conseguido, acabo de presenciar tu segundo intento. Antes de que me obligues a oír el tercero, déjame que ventile este compartimento, por favor. Ya sabes, cosas de prefectos- acabó con cierto sarcasmo.

Sirius se sentó y se cerró el abrigo de la escuela. El aire que entraba por la ventana estaba helado.

Unos segundos después, cuando pareció satisfecha con el resultado, Marlenne cerró la ventana del compartimento y suspiró antes de girarse con los brazos cruzados.

- Muy bien, Sirius. Adelante.

- No creo que haga falta dramatizar tanto, aunque tengo que reconocer que la "reina de hielo" te sale de puta madre…- dijo el chico mirándola apreciativamente.

Marlenne inspiró y se fue hacia la puerta, dispuesta a salir. Sirius se lo impidió levantándose y sujetándola por el brazo.

- No te vayas- dijo sin un atisbo de suplica en su voz

- Pues no seas un capullo.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- Está bien, pero a la mínima salida de tono, me voy.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua, disgustado, pero asintió. Marlenne se libró suavemente de su mano y se sentó enfrente de él. Unos segundos después, seguían en silencio.

- ¿Y bien?- dijo Marlenne.

- No seas impaciente- Sirius la miró irritado- No es tan fácil decir lo que quiero decirte y conseguir que tu pequeña cabecita no se sienta ofendida.

- Eso ha sido una salida de tono- le advirtió la Ravenclaw.

- ¿Ves? Necesito mi tiempo para poder hablar contigo.

La chica suspiró y se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento.

- Si quieres, empiezo yo- se ofreció- podemos abrir con el tema de por qué eres tan insufrible cuando te lo propones, sin necesidad, y cómo al resto de la gente no le gusta demasiado.

Sirius enarcó la cejas, luego suspiró, haciendo un esfuerzo visible por no contestar.

- Vale. Marlenne, lo siento. Por ser un capullo en general y contigo en particular. Siento no haberte perdido perdón antes. Intentaré hacerlo mejor- dijo arrastrando las palabras con esfuerzo.

La chica le miró con desconfianza.

- ¿Ya está? ¿Sin dobles sentidos? ¿Sin una coletilla para anular la disculpa? ¿Así de simple?

Sirius asintió.

- Creo que si me mantengo en lo básico, mis probabilidades de éxito son mayores- dijo con seriedad- Así que ¿aceptas mis disculpas?

Marlenne pareció pensárselo unos segundos, pero afirmó con la cabeza.

- Si fueras una persona normal, te mandaría a la mierda. Pero como sé que estás capado emocionalmente, creo que esto es lo mejor que voy a conseguir.

- ¿Quién se está saliendo de tono ahora?- preguntó Sirius, sin dar signos de estar ofendido.

- Tienes razón, perdona.- la chica sonrió de forma traviesa- ¿Algo más?

- ¿Quieres que hablemos de algo más?- preguntó el chico con tranquilidad.

Marlenne se sonrojó, pero no apartó la mirada.

- Puede que estuviese bien algún tipo de explicación sobre por qué… bueno… pegaste tus labios a los míos, o algo así.

Sirius bufó.

- Se dice besar, Mar. Besar. No es pecado.

Ella, un poco más roja, le miró ofendida.

- Sé cómo se dice, idiota. Pero no creo que eso fuese un beso. Da igual, ese no es el punto a discutir ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Sirius sonrió de una manera que hizo que el vello de los brazos se le erizara.

- ¿Por qué crees que lo hice?- preguntó bajando el tono de voz.

Ella hizo rodar los ojos.

- De acuerdo, no te lo estás tomando en serio.

Sirius empezó a reírse con una de sus carcajadas estridentes y Marlenne cruzó los brazos, contrariada.

- No hay motivo, Marlenne. Simplemente… no sé, estabas cabreada, supongo que en cierta manera sexy…-sonrió de manera culpable- y se me ocurrió la idea estúpida de besarte- se encogió de hombros- No le des vueltas. Eres una chica guapa, yo soy un chico impulsivo. Sin más.

- ¿Sin más? Si no fueras tú, pensaría que es broma- dijo negando con la cabeza- Tienes la sensibilidad de una bolsa de piedras.

- Puede que estuviera mal que lo hiciese, pero te he hecho cosas peores y no has estado tanto tiempo sin hablarme y odiándome en la distancia- dijo Sirius, como si intentase enmendar su comentario anterior. Luego frunció el ceño, como si huebiese caído en la cuenta de algo de repente- ¿Esto es por Remus?

- ¿Por Remus?- Marlenne abrió los ojos sorprendida- Para un poco ¿Se lo has contado?

- No, no se lo he contado a nadie ¿Y tú?

- No. Obviamente a Remus aún menos .

- ¿Obviamente?

Marlenne le miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Estás ofendido? _Obviamente _no se lo conté porque no es algo que crea que se pueda contar.- dijo poniéndose roja y delatando con su expresión lo que no había dicho con palabras.

Sirius alzó las cejas.

- No, ciertamente no lo es. Podría llevar a desproporcionar las cosas- dijo lanzándole una mirada inteligente a la que ella le respondió asintiendo, confirmándole que estaban en la misma página. Remus no podía enterarse de lo que había pasado- Fue una tontería.

La chica suspiró aliviada y relajó los hombros.

- Aún no sé si partirte la cara o pasar del tema. Llevo pensándolo unos días.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua.

- No seas dramática. No fue tan horrible.

- Sí lo fue- Marlenne hizo rodar los ojos y luego se echó a reír, como si todo aquello fuese hilarante.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

Marlenne se recostó en el asiento e inspiró, luego miró al chico directamente, cuadrando los hombros e infundiéndose valor para confesarse.

- Puede que tengas razón, no ha sido lo peor que me has hecho. Pero también puede que yo sea un poco parcial.

- ¿Parcial?

- Fue mi primer beso. Si "aquello" cuenta como beso.

Si alguien pensaba que nada era capaz de alterar a Sirius, en ese momento se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba equivocado. La boca abierta, los ojos entrecerrados, el ceño fruncido. Casi incapaz de pensar o hablar.

- Eso tiene que ser mentira- murmuró, como si se lo intentase hacer creer a sí mismo.

Marlenne negó con la cabeza, casi riéndose de la expresión del moreno.

- Es muy triste, pero no.

- ¿Cómo puede ser?

La chica se puso roja y bajó la mirada, incómoda.

- No es algo que me apetezca discutir. No es que lo haya echo a propósito, ni nada… pero simplemente no se ha dado.

- Pero has salido con tíos- dijo él extrañado, intentando recordar si alguna vez había visto a Marlenne con alguien- ¿No? El tío de la tienda de música.

Marlenne negó con la cabeza, aún avergonzada.

- No. No sé. He tenido un par de semi-citas, pero la cosa no acabó de ir bien- se encogió de hombros- En realidad da igual, no estaba muy agobiada por el tema; cuando tuviera que pasar, pasaría. No pienses tampoco que soy una de esas, que espera al chico perfecto para que la bese… no lo tenía idealizado, ni nada. Pero…

- Pero…- la animó Sirius- No te cortes, sigue, creo que vas bien en tu misión de hacerme sentir como una mierda.

Marlenne sonrió de forma condescendiente.

- Pero ya que no había sucedido, esperaba que cuando pasase, fuese con alguien especial. Y no un choque de morros con un tipo que apenas me soporta- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Sirius miraba por la ventan con expresión indescifrable. Ella se revolvió incómoda en el asiento.

- Piensas que soy un bicho raro ¿verdad?

Él se encogió de hombros y la miró directamente.

- No. Lo pillo. Pero no me lo esperaba- dijo alzando las cejas en una expresión difícil de leer- Te diré una cosa, besar está sobreestimado.

- Te daré la razón si siempre es como el otro día- dijo Marlenne con un suspiro.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que has criticado mi beso cuatro veces en menos de diez minutos?

- Lo siento, estoy bastante traumatizada con el tema… ¡Y tú has dicho que me besaste _sin más_! Eso me da derecho a criticarte todo lo que quiera.

Sirius se rió y Marlenne se levantó mirando el reloj.

- Me alegro de que hayamos hablado como personas normales. Y de que no te haya costado tanto no insultarme en el transcurso de ello. Y también, claro, de que no le vayas a contar a nadie nada de esto, ni me vayas a hacer ni una puñetera broma al respecto- acabó con una mirada de advertencia.

El moreno ni se inmutó.

- Yo también me alegro- dijo con indiferencia, sin comprometerse a nada.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta del compartimento. Sirius la cogió por el brazo antes de que pudiera salir.

- Siento lo de tu primer beso, aunque sea una de las cosas más cursis que haya oído en mi vida- le dijo en voz baja, mirándola a los ojos de una manera tan directa que conseguía traspasarla- Espero que la segunda vez la cosa mejore… aunque estará difícil- añadió en tono prepotente.

Ella sonrió, sin darse cuenta de que eso hacía que las pupilas de Sirius se dilatasen.

- Gracias por tus buenos deseos. No te preocupes, siempre te recordaré, ya sabes. Cuando cuente mis historias de juventud.

- No creo que quiera ser recordado por ser el tío que pegó sus labios a los tuyos por primera vez.

- No. El tiempo hace que sólo recordemos lo bueno. Cuando tenga cincuenta años, seguro que pienso que fue un beso maravilloso.

Ambos se rieron y salieron al pasillo del tren. Tras un instante de silencio, el uno enfrente del otro, Marlenne hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

- Nos vemos pronto, Sirius. Que pases unas buenas vacaciones- dijo antes de girarse para seguir con la tarea interrumpida de buscar a sus amigos.

Sirius aún notaba el contacto suave de la piel de su brazo, como si siguiese sujetándola. No se iba a poder desprender de su presencia en todo el día, ni de esa sonrisa inocente y plácida, que conseguía despertarle al mundo con la violencia y la rapidez de una bofetada, volviendo todo mucho más intenso y peligroso.

- Me cago en mi puta vida- murmuró mientras volvía al compartimento con los chicos- Su primer beso.

Necesitaba un pitillo y un rato de soledad, pero era cuestión de tiempo que sus amigos fueran a buscarle. Y no estaba de humor para las preguntas suspicaces de Remus ni el silencio contenido de James disfrazado de sonrisas si le encontraban fumando solo en un compartimento vacío.

Les oyó mucho antes de llegar delante de la puerta. James estaba gritando, como era habitual en él cuando se emocionaba, y podía oír la risa rápida y corta de Peter, demasiado aguda como para que el chico no intentase esconderla.

Cuando abrió la puerta del compartimento supo que algo relevante había pasado en su ausencia. James, a penas conteniendo la emoción, le miró con los ojos llenos de chispas. Remus miraba por la ventana con gesto concentrado y Peter, a su lado, le observaba con interés, esperando alguna reacción.

- El que faltaba para el comité de "personas maduras"- murmuró el licántropo sin molestarse en girarse.

Sirius miró a James con gesto interrogante y él le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Has visto la bufanda nueva de Remus?- le preguntó señalando a su amigo.

Reparó entonces en una bufanda de lana suave, roja y amarilla. Una inspección más a fondo dejaba ver detalles, como puntos salidos o zonas donde el tejido estaba más apretado que en otras. Era una bufanda hecha a mano.

- Adivina qué prefecta rubia de Ravenclaw le ha regalado una bufanda tejida a mano a Moony. Sólo a Mooony- dijo James colocándose las gafas y sonriendo de manera traviesa.

Sirius se rió a coro con sus amigos mientras Remus intentaba ignorarles de la mejor manera que sabía.

Sin embargo, con cada carcajada, el estómago del moreno se encogía un poquito con la culpabilidad y otros sentimientos tan molestos que prefería no tener que ponerles nombre.

Y aunque no le estaba viendo la cara para confirmarlo, sabía que James no estaba creyéndose ni una de las risas de su perfecta interpretación. Igual que a él no se le había escapado el ceño fruncido por la preocupaciónn de su amigo al verle entrar, justo antes de empezar a ametrallar a Remus con todas las bromas que se le ocurrían.

* * *

><p>¡Hola queridas y queridos! ¿Cómo habéis estado? ¿Qué tal la primaveraotoño? ¿Se deja ver el sol?

¿Se nota que estoy escurriendo el bulto de mi larga (y no explicada) ausencia?

Lo siento. De verdad. He pensado mucho cómo explicaros lo que me ha pasado en las últimas semanas, pero no me gusta parecer una quejita ni nada por el estilo. A modo de explicación sin que sirva como excusa, os diré que he tenido más cosas que hacer que de normal, cosas de trabajo, de mi vida, situaciones puntuales y los dramas de siempre; nada extraordinario. Y creo que seguirá siendo así, pero creo que estoy preparada para organizarme e intentar volver a mis tiempos habituales. También tengo que deciros que suelo escribir los fines de semana porque es cuando consigo juntar el tiempo necesario para ponerme y escribir hasta que me quedo harta, y entre guardias en el trabajo y algún viaje, no he tenido fines de semana apenas. Así que nada chicos, lo siento.

Y sobre todo **muchas gracias por vuestros increíbles reviews**, cada vez me gustan más. Escribiría sin ellos pero vosotros hacéis que lo haga mejor y que intente esforzarme por no columpiarme y seguir publicando. ¡Me encantan esos reviews en los que os preguntáis si he desaparecido! Hablando en serio, muchas gracias a todas y todos. Como siempre, las respuestas a los reviews que no he contestado vía PM están en el último rr del capítulo 19.

Y ahora, el capítulo. Contadme cuál ha sido vuestra escena favorita. ¿Lily arrastrando a James? ¿Sirius Y Marlenne hablando en el tren? ¿Lily sincerándose con Dirk? ¿Sarah y Mary peleándose? Contádmelo, por favor! **Espero con impaciencia cualquier cosa que queráis contarme!**

_**Dejadme un bonito review si queréis que Sirius os encierre en un compartimento vacío del Hogwarts Express para demostraros lo "buen chico" que es…**_


	21. Nuevos comienzos

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni los personajes, ni los lugares, ni ciertas partes de la trama. El saldo de mi cuenta bancaria sigue siendo igual de miserable después de publicar y no creo que mi imagen se revalorice con esto.

_**TILL DEATH DO US PART**_

_Previously, en Till Death Do Us Part: Lily resurgió de entre los muertos para darse cuenta de que merecía la pena ser una persona normal y sana por sus amigos. Decidió quedarse en el castillo durante las vacaciones, pero James tenía otros planes y no dudó en practicar el chantaje. Sirius y Marlenne se reconciliaron en una charla íntima, y un tanto devastadora para el chico, que se enteró que su beso había sido el primero que había recibido Marlenne. Remus recibió una bufanda de la Ravenclaw. En el aire se respiraba que esas iban a ser unas vacaciones especiales._

_And that's what you missed on "Till Death Do Us Part"._

**21. Navidad, ¿dulce?, Navidad**

Soundtrack: _Crossfire- Brandon Flowers (*aish*)_

Eran las ocho de la tarde y el sol ya se había puesto hacía horas en Londres, dejando expuesta a la ciudad al implacable frío. Sin embargo, Charing Cross Road desafiaba a los termómetros con despreocupación; los espectadores que acababan de salir de los teatros del West End llenaban las aceras, acompañados de los compradores en busca de regalos originales de última hora y de todos los turistas que visitaban la ciudad en aquellas fechas.

Lily caminaba con pasos rápidos, esquivando a los despistados, y mirando su reloj de esferas con el ceño fruncido. En seguida llegó al Caldero Chorreante, y sonrió sin darse cuenta, el aspecto mediocre y desfasado de la taberna era encantador. Por supuesto, no parecía que nadie más en la calle reparase en el inusual establecimiento.

Al entrar una oleada de calor y olores diversos le dio la bienvenida. Se quitó los guantes mientras repasaba la sala con la mirada. Mary, Sarah y Max estaban sentados en una de las mesas altas cerca de las ventanas. Sarah saludaba enérgicamente con la mano para llamar su atención.

- Lo siento- dijo Lily sentándose entre Sarah y Max- Inexplicablemente me he entretenido en casa de Petunia.

Mary alzó las cejas sorprendida.

- ¿Os habéis peleado?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

- La hermana de Vernon, Marge, llegó tarde a cenar porque uno de sus perros tiene gripe. Encima se lo trajo porque no podía dejarle solo… y lo sentó en una silla. A la mesa.

Sarah y Max se echaron a reír y Mary la miró con incredulidad.

- ¿De verdad sentó al perro a la mesa? Supongo que pasar la Navidad con James no está tan mal después de eso.

- No creas- Lily sonrió de manera culpable—La cara de pasa arrugada que puso mi hermana mientras el perro babeaba su mejor mantel ha compensado lo tenso, tedioso y… antihigiénico de la velada.

Sus amigos volvieron a reírse y Max se ofreció para ir a por otra ronde de cervezas de mantequilla.

- ¿Qué tal van de momento las vacaciones?- preguntó Lily desabrochándose el abrigo.

- Genial, son vacaciones- dijo Sarah encogiéndose de hombros- No hago nada en todo el día.

- Y eso es diferente a lo que haces en Hogwarts porque…- Mary sonrió de forma maliciosa.

- Estoy entregada al deporte- contestó la buscadora con un gesto altanero- Y que tú no distingas entre vacaciones y no vacaciones es tu problema.

Lily se echó a reír.

- Claro que distingue, Sarah. Cambia biblioteca de Hogwarts por la biblioteca municipal de Sydmonsbury… Seguro que la abren sólo cuando Mary vuelve a casa.

- La bibliotecaria le hace una pancarta de bienvenida. Si no fuese por Mary no tendría trabajo.

- Algún día grabarán su nombre en una de las mesas: "La marca de desgaste de esta mesa la hizo Mary McDonald cuando estudiaba aquí, persiguiendo su sueño de ser medimaga"- añadió Lily con voz solemne.

- ¡Qué dices! ¡Le pondrán su nombre a la biblioteca entera!- exclamó Sarah sin poder aguantar una carcajada.

Mary observó con frialdad como sus amigas se sujetaban el estómago de tanto reír. Mientras Max llegó con las cervezas.

- ¿De qué os reís?- preguntó el chico.

- De que son imbéciles- Mary suspiró y le dio un trago a su cerveza. Las chicas siguieron riéndose sin molestarse en hacer caso de la indignación de su amiga.

- ¿Qué tal en casa de Potter?- preguntó Max para cambiar de tema, vigilando con cautela como la vena de la sien de su novia empezaba a latir.

Lily tomó airé e intentó recomponerse, evitando mirar a Sarah para no empezar a reírse de nuevo.

- Bien- dijo intentando sonar indiferente- Estoy a gusto. Lo único desagradable que me ha pasado ha sido encontrar las antiguas revistas "recreativas" de Sirius en un armario.

Mary bufó y Sarah sonrió de forma torcida.

- ¿Y se lo has dicho a Black?

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza.

- Sí, ayer mismo. Él y Remus están por allí prácticamente todo el día. El muy caradura me pidió que se las devolviera- dijo entornando los ojos y haciendo reír de nuevo a todos.

- ¿Y cómo está la madre de James?- preguntó Mary.

Lily se mordió el labio y tomó aire.

- Débil. Casi no sale de sus habitaciones del primer piso. James está preocupado. No dice nada pero… se le nota.

- Seguro que está encantada de que estés allí- dijo Sarah tras unos segundos de silencio denso.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

- Está encantada de que esté James, supongo que yo soy un daño colateral- sonrió y le dio un sorbo a la cerveza- Aunque la verdad es que es genial conmigo… A Sirius, a Peter y a James les está echando la bronca todo el rato. Remus es su ojito derecho, claro.

- Claro- Mary puso los ojos en blanco- Tiene que ver algo con la pinta de perpetuo cansancio, que hace que cualquier criatura con útero quiera alimentarle.

Max miró a la chica con suspicacia y Mary le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

- Max, es una explicación médica, no te pongas nervioso.

- ¿Bajas a desayunar en pijama?- preguntó Sarah de repente.

Lily levantó las cejas sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que si bajas a desayunar en pijama- Sarah encogió los hombros- Yo creo que es el indicador de si estás a gusto en un sitio.

Max y Mary se echaron a reír viendo la mueca pensativa de la chica.

- Me parece que no baja a desayunar en pijama- dijo Mary guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

- ¡Pero no es porque no e esté a gusto!- se defendió Lily- Es porque sería raro, desayuno en la cocina y luego voy a saludar a Dorea, por no hablar de que nunca sabes cuando un merodeador puede materializarse en cualquier esquina. Y no confío demasiado en la dignidad de mis pijamas.

Las chicas rieron de nuevo y Max sonrió un poco sonrojado.

- Creo que entiendo lo que quiere decir Lily, un pijama puede ser muy personal.

Mary miró al chico de reojo.

- No voy a intentar descifrar eso.

Lily se alegró de que la conversación tomase otra direcciónn. Desde luego, un pijama era algo muy personal. De hecho, estar veinticuatro horas en una casa con James, prácticamente solos, empezaba a ser en sí demasiado personal. En los últimos días no podía dejar de pensar en él de cientos de maneras, de imaginar situaciones y de ponerse nerviosísima cada vez que se quedaban solos. Era raro, incómodo; una tensión eléctrica cargaba el ambiente y se sentía torpe, con el cerebro embotado y dominada por una ansiedad extraña.

Y James estaba allí. Tan tranquilo, haciendo sus bromitas estúpidas, despeinándose y sonriendo de aquella manera que hacía que la piel de los brazos se le erizase. Recreándose sin darse cuenta en sus nervios, en sus dudas de si tendrían su momento o no, o si bien ya había pasado; imperturbable mientras ella se deshacía en nervios.

Se esforzó por dejar de pensar en todo aquello de una vez, al menos mientras estuviese con sus amigas, no quería una nueva sesión de acoso a dos bandas sobre lo tonta que se ponía cada vez que aparecía James en escena. Era consciente de ello, no necesitaba que nadie más se lo hiciese ver. Así que hizo lo mejor que pudo para reengancharse a la conversación, que había derivado en una discusión sobre quién ganaría la copa de las casas aquel año.

Un buen rato después y tras otra ronda de cervezas, Sarah sacó un sobre grueso del bolso y se lo dio a Lily.

- Es la última carta de Violet. Todo son buenas noticias, excepto lo de que no parece pillarle el truco al pastel de zanahoria, el favorito de Paul- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa- Y aunque me encantaría seguir hablando de tcomo le vamos a patar el culo a Ravenclaw, Max, mañana se come en mi casa y quiero ir a ayudar a mi madre y a mi abuela con "el despliegue antes de la batalla".

- Deséale feliz Navidad a tus padres- dijo Lily dándole u beso de despedida a su amiga.

Sarah se despidió también de Max y no se olvidó de hacerle una amenaza nada sutil a Mary, si volvía a regalare un libro ese año para Navidad le escondería todas las fichas de botánica que tan cuidadosamente había preparado durante el año.

- ¿Y tú qué tal en el Ministerio, Max? Supongo que hasta arriba de trabajo- preguntó Lily cuando Mary hubo acabado de refunfuñar sobre cuánto le costaba seleccionar los libros personalmente para cada uno de sus amigos.

El chico hizo un gesto elocuente.

- Mucho trabajo. Me gusta, y aprendo muchísimo con mi jefe, Fudge. Pero hay días en los que me gustaría meterme en casa y no salir más; las catástrofes mágicas son eso precisamente, catástrofes.

Mary le dio la mano a Max y se la apretó cariñosamente. Lily asintió.

- La cosa se está poniendo especialmente fea con los gigantes, ¿no?

- Sí. Es una situación difícil. Acaban pudiendo controlarlos, pero hacen unos destrozos terribles y ya hemos tenido alguna baja y accidentes muy feos. Y ningún detenido útil- Max dejó caer los hombros con desasosiego.

- He oído lo de Alastor Moody- dijo Lily con un suspiro- Lo de su pierna.

Max frunció el ceño y la chica se dio cuenta de que había hablado más de la cuenta.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? Fue en una intervención secreta y se ha intentado mantener fuera de "El Profeta".

Lily sentía la mirada de Mary clavada en su cara, pero se esforzó por parecer lo más tranquila posible.

- Me lo dijo Marlenne. Moody es un amigo de la familia.

Max asintió, convencido con la explicación. Mary sin embargo seguía mirándola con recelo.

- Fue un golpe duro. Moody es un tipo hosco y tan amigable como un panal de abejas enfurecidas, pero todo el mundo confía en él, es un icono. El día después del accidente de su pierna todo el mundo en el Ministerio parecía un poco más triste.

Lily le dio un sorbo a la cerveza y afirmó con la cabeza.

- ¿Soy yo o todo está cada vez peor? –dijo casi para sí misma.

Max inspiró.

- Supongo que sí. Eso y que sabes que dentro de poco te tocará estar fuera- dijo Mary encogiendo los hombros con expresión indiferente. Sin embargo, Lily sólo tuvo que cruzar la mirada con ella un par de segundos para darse cuenta de que su amiga había cazado su desliz de hacía unos minutos.

No tardaron mucho en acabar sus bebidas y despedirse hasta la vuelta de las vacaciones. Lily tuvo que prometer a Mary que haría una buena lista de todos los "crímenes" de Sirius y James durante aquellos días para distraerla en el Hogwarts Express.

- Nada me hace más feliz que prejuzgar desproporcionadamente a ese par- dijo como si estuviese confesando su mayor debilidad.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Mientras, en la casa de los Potter, James y Remus colgaban adornos en el salón principalde la casa mientras Sirius los miraba con gesto indolente tumbado sobre uno de los sofás de la sala. Un abeto de más de dos metros presidía orgullosamente la habitación al lado de la chimenea, sin embargo algunas ramas rotas y unos cuantos adornos que parecían haberse puesto deprisa y corriendo delataban que había sufrido algún percance.

- Jugar con la quaffle dentro del salón no ha sido muy buena idea- murmuró James mirando con cara acongojada el abeto- Mi madre y Lily lo van a saber tan rápido como pongan un pie en la sala.

- Tranquilo, Prongs- Remus apoyó una mano comprensiva sobre su hombro- No se nota. Al menos no se nota tanto- rectificó intentando sonreír con confianza y fallando por completo.

Sirius se echó a reír de forma escandalosa. Cogió una bola de adorno dorada del suelo y se la lanzó a Remus, que la atrapó con facilidad.

- Sois unas nenas. Si tuvieseis un poquito de valor en ese cuerpecito de colegialas os daría igual que Lily y tu madre se diesen cuenta. Un poco de orgullo, señores.

James frunció el ceño y miró a su amigo con ojos acusadores.

- Si tu tuvieses un poco de consideración en ese montón de carne picada que llamas cerebro, te darías cuenta de que Lily se ha pasado aquí la mañana entera con Tinx y con mi madre… ¡Además, la puta idea de jugar con la quaffle fue tuya!-exclamó quitándole la bola a Remus y tirándosela al moreno.

Sirius volvió a echarse a reír. Remus suspiró con paciencia infinita y recogió una cinta plateada del suelo. Tras pensarlo unos segundo decidió colocarla sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

- ¿Lily pensaba volver muy tarde?- preguntó mientras observaba con ojo crítico el resultado de su pequeña contribución a los adornos.

- Había quedado con sus amigas después de cenar, pero no creo que tarde- murmuró James sentándose en un sillón y sin dejar de mirar de reojo el árbol- Mañana quiere ayudar a Tinx en la cocina.

- Qué pesada… ¿no puede parar de hacer cosas?- murmuró Sirius con fastidio- Me hace sentir como un parásito. Todo el día haciendo deberes, o leyendo con su naricita arrugada, portándose como si estuviera en un puto museo. O criticándonos con tu madre.

Remus sonrió y se sentó al lado de Sirius.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Destrozar los rosales de la madre de James con tu moto?

- Por cierto- replicó James alzando las cejas- me cayó tu bronca y la mía por aterrizar en medio del jardín con tu puto trasto.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua.

- Sólo digo que nos hace quedar mal delante de Dorea.

- No necesitas demasiada ayuda con eso- murmuró Remus a su lado ganándose una mirada afilada.

James reclinó la cabeza en el sillón y exhaló un suspiro.

- Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero me alegro de que Lily se haya marchado un rato. Necesitaba unas horitas de tranquilidad.

Remus le miró con cara de no entender. Sirius volvió a soltar una carcajada estridente.

- Estás más tenso que Snape el día que toca baño ¿no?.

James miró a su amigo con fastidio.

- Me alegro de que mi sufrimiento te cause tanta diversión. Gilipollas.

Sirius siguió riéndose sin hacerle caso, y Remus, entendiendo por fin a lo que se refería James, sonrió disimuladamente.

- Tú le dijiste que viniera- le recordó Sirius- La obligaste casi. Te faltó poco para cargarla al hombro y meterla en el tren berreando.

- Bonita explicación- apuntó Remus negando con la cabeza. El moreno se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

James inspiró y se levantó del sillón.

- Creo que no sería tan malo si por lo menos ella tuviese la decencia de inmutarse un poco- murmuró contrariado- Esta misma mañana, me la encuentro saliendo del baño. Con el pelo mojado y desordenado, descalza y con unos de esos pantalones apretados que no se pone en la escuela... ¡Y no me extraña que no les dejen ponerse esos pantalones en la escuela! ¡Nos tendrían dominados en horas! - exclamó enfadado- ¿Os imagináis qué ha hecho?

- ¿Darte los buenos días?- contestó Remus alzando las cejas.

James frunció el ceño.

- ¡Exacto!- alzó las manos con exasperación- ¡"Buenos días, James"! ¿Buenos días? ¿Con esos pantalones y recién salida de la ducha?- exclamó enfadado negando con la cabeza- ¡Un poco de consideración, por favor! Me ha costado horrores contestar y dejar de mirarla como si me la quisiese comer, que era lo único en lo que podía pensar. No puede hacerme eso y luego irse como si nada, dejando el baño lleno del olor de su champú y a mí con una tonelada de energía preparada para ser usada… ¿Qué hago yo para tranquilizarme? ¿Salir a pegarme con un oso?

Sirius volvió a reírse y Remus intentó disimular lo mucho que le divertía la desgracia de su amigo.

- No creo que ella haga nada de eso conscientemente- dijo de forma tentativa.

James, de nuevo sentado en el sillón, le fulminó con la mirada.

- Pues que lo piense mejor. Acabo agotado. Por no mencionar la parte de sentirme como un salido crónico.

Sirius cruzó los brazos y miró a James seriamente.

- Creo que sé a qué pantalones te refieres. Son esos azules, con bolsillos en el culo ¿verdad?

- Sí…- contestó el chico distraído. En menos de dos segundos procesó el significado completo de la frase de Sirius y le miró como si quisiese matarle- ¿Cómo sabes que tienen bolsillos?

El moreno entornó los ojos con aburrimiento.

- Todas las personas con un cromosoma Y que han visto a Lily con esos pantalones lo saben. Incluido Remus, aunque se quede callado como un santito.

- A mí no me metas- protestó el licántropo, un poco rojo y evitando la mirada inquisitiva de James. Carraspeó y cambió de postura en el sofá- En serio Prongs, no creo que Lily sepa nada de lo que está pasando… A lo mejor deberías invitarla a salir.

- Porque eso ha funcionado muy bien en el pasado- dijo Sirius con fingido convencimiento.

James suspiró y se recostó en el respaldo del sillón.

- El subnormal de Pad tiene razón. Después de todo lo que ha pasado Lily, si vuelvo a ponerme… insistente, quizás pierdo todo el terreno ganado. Y créeme, cada centímetro de ese terreno me ha costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

- Las cosas han cambiado mucho en un año, James. Yo creo que Lily está… receptiva- Remus se encogió de hombros- Las chicas son criaturas extrañas y no me atrevería a decir que entiendo algo de lo que pasa por sus cabezas, pero creo que le gustas.

- Ya sé que le gusto- dijo James encogiéndose de hombros, contrariado- Desde hace tiempo. El problema es que ella no lo sabe, o no lo quiere saber.

- Una de las cosas que me enamoró de ti Prongs, fue tu modestia- bromeó Sirius.

- Que te den- murmuró el aludido, con expresión amarga.

La puerta del salón se abrió entonces y Lily entró en la habitación con gesto de curiosidad. Los tres la miraron con distintos grados de culpabilidad.

- No sabía si estabais aquí- dijo con una sonrisa- No se oía nada. ¿Y esas caras?

- Aunque no lo creas, a parte de ser bestias ruidosas, nuestro pequeño cerebro nos da para comportarnos de vez en cuando- dijo Sirius con suficiencia.

Pero Lily no le estaba haciendo mucho caso. Algo más en la habitación había captado su atención.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado al árbol?- preguntó acercándose al abeto y examinando una de las ramas partidas.

- Sirius- dijeron Remus y James a la vez, usando su mejor cara de inocencia.

- Sí, claro. He sido yo- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa- Me he liado a hostias con el árbol hasta que Remus y James, que son muy formales, me han detenido y me han hecho ver que portarse mal no te lleva a ningún sitio.

Lily les observó de forma calculadora unos segundos y luego se encogió de hombros. Sacó la varita del bolsillo y murmuró un par de encantamientos que arreglaron los destrozos más visibles del árbol.

- Sirius, a veces un ataque no es la mejor defensa- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa traviesa- O mejor dicho, si sigues siendo tan insoportable y haciendo tantas asunciones, a lo mejor te pego un bozal a la cara. No me importa qué le ha pasado al árbol ni quién se lo ha hecho.

El moreno se echó a reír. Lily se sentó entre él y Remus en el sofá, delante del sillón de James.

- Eres una repelente- murmuró Remus.

Ella le dio un golpe suave en el brazo y sonrió.

- ¿Qué tal Mary y Sarah? ¿Y en casa de tu hermana?- preguntó James contento de cambiar de tema.

- Bien- Lily encogió los hombros- Con las chicas genial. Y mi hermana tan seca como siempre, su marido igual de gordo e insoportable… Por desgracia, me tocará volver en semana santa para arreglar papeles, cuando ya tenga dieciocho años y Petunia deje de ser mi tutora legal.

Los chicos se callaron y la miraron sin saber muy bien qué decir. Lily se puso un poco roja y negó con la cabeza.

- Estoy bien, no me miréis con esa cara de cachorros tristes… Sirius, di algo inadecuado para cambiar de tema.

- Me gustan tus pantalones- obedeció rápidamente el moreno.

- Eso no es inadecuado- dijo la chica desconcertada, viendo como James y Remus intercambiaban miradas de alerta.

- Créeme, si lo es- le contestó el chico en tono de confidencia.

Lily, perpleja, miró a los otros dos que disimularon lo mejor que pudieron las ganas de estrangular a su amigo. Se levantó, sin dejar de observarles con suspicacia.

- Está bien, si vais a empezar a hablar en clave, creo que me iré…Tengo que buscar un par de cosas en las cajas del desván. ¿Me puedes acompañar luego?- dijo mirando a James.

- Te puede acompañar ahora- Remus se levantó- Nosotros nos vamos ya.

Sirius, sonriendo con descaro y pasando olímpicamente de la mirada de advertencia de Remus, asintió.

- Sí, deberíamos irnos. Me gusta que Remus me cuente qué tal le ha ido el día antes de meternos juntitos en la cama.

Remus bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Por supuesto, no dormimos juntos- aclaró mirando a Lily, mientras James y Sirius se reían a carcajadas.

- Me alegro- contestó Lily sin ocultar una sonrisa- Aunque sólo Merlín sabe lo que pasa en vuestros cuartos, tantos chicos juntos durante tanto tiempo.

- ¿Sabes, pelirroja? A mí me encanta pensar eso mismo de vuestras habitaciones- le contestó Sirius alzando las cejas de forma sugerente y haciendo que la chica se pusiese roja.

- Eres un cerdo.

- No juegues con los mayores si no estás dispuesta a hacerte daño- contestó Sirius con tono aleccionador.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco mientras los demás se reían. Se despidieron hasta el día siguiente, ya que Dorea había invitado a Sirius y Remus a comer el día de Navidad. Peter y Marlenne habían prometido pasarse después también para ir a tomar algo al pub del pueblo.

Una vez se hubieron ido los chicos, James y Lily subieron al desván de la casa.

- Siento lo de Sirius. Y lo del árbol- dijo James metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras abría la caja donde había guardado las cosas que había conservado de casa de sus padres.

- Da igual. Además no es culpa tuya ¿no?- le lanzó una mirada afilada, que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que no pensaba lo que acababa de decir.

James ladeó la cabeza sonriendo.

- Puede que lo del abeto fuese un poco mi culpa- confesó el chico.

Lily se echó a reír.

- Ya lo sabía.

- Claro. Me conoces demasiado bien- se lamentó el chico de forma exagerada. Se agachó a su lado para ayudarla a sacar un paquete especialmente pesado.

Ella frunció el ceño y le miró a los ojos.

- No creo que te conozca tanto- murmuró pensativa.

James tragó saliva, de repente consciente de lo cerca que estaban, de la respiración de ella cerca de su mejilla. Si movía ligeramente el brazo, podría tocar su pierna.

- No sería divertido si no tuviésemos algún secretillo- fue capaz de articular.

Lily volvió a reírse, intentando no sonar tan nerviosa como se sentía.

- Supongo que tienes razón- contestó dejando de mirarle y volviendo al trabajo de sacar paquetes de la caja, intentando centrarse en algo que no fuese la sonrisa de James- Esto me va a llevar más de lo que pensaba.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

La comida de Navidad en casa de los Potter fue algo alegre y mucho menos formal de lo que había sido la fiesta de cumpleaños de los chicos. Sólo estaban James y su madre, Sirius, Remus y la misma Lily. Dorea tuvo que convencer a Tinx para que no preparase el comedor de gala, la vieja elfina no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con poner una mesa pequeña en el salón, pero el argumento de que estarían más cómodos si no tenían que gritarse los unos a los otros para oírse pareció persuadirla por fin.

La comida estaba deliciosa; todos los aperitivos, el pavo rustido con castañas y patatas, la salsa de arándanos, el relleno de nueces y sobre todo la deliciosa tarta de frambuesas de Tinx y los dulces caseros de navidad. Todos estaban llenos para cuando llegó el ponche de huevo y tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para probarlo.

- Estaba todo tan bueno que me da un poco de vergüenza darte mi regalo- le dijo Lily a Dorea, tendiéndole una caja de cartón rojo, decorada con cintas- Ayer preparé con Tinx galletas de canela, con la receta de mi madre… No son nada al lado de los pastelillos de Tinx.

La señora Potter sonrió y posó una de sus manos temblorosas sobre las de la chica.

- No digas bobadas, Lily. Me encantan las galletas de canela- abrió la caja para probar una y sonrió- Están deliciosas. Muchas gracias, querida. Aunque por tu culpa voy a descuidar mi figura…

Lily se echó a reír.

- Tú siempre estás guapa, Dorea- dijo Sirius con una de sus sonrisas peligrosas, a la que la mujer demostró ser más que inmune.

- Ni se te ocurra usar tus frases trilladas conmigo, jovencito- dijo con tono de advertencia, haciendo reír a todos, incluso a Sirius- Yo también tengo algo par ti, Lily, dijo sacando una cajita de terciopelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y tendiéndosela a Lily, que la abrió con gesto desconcertado. Dentro había unos pendientes de esmeraldas en forma de lágrima, rodeados por pequeños brillantes- Tendrás que perdonarme porque no he podido comprarte nada. Fueron un regalo del señor Potter cuando me quedé embarazada de James.

- ¡No puedo aceptarlos!- exclamó Lily cerrando la cajita y devolviéndosela a la señora Potter- Son demasiado. Mucho más que demasiado.

- Tonterías- Dorea le puso la caja en la mano, obligándola a cogerla- Yo ya no me los pongo, y es una tontería que críen polvo en el joyero con lo bonitos que son.

- Pero debería dárselos a alguien… a otra persona…- protestó Lily, roja hasta el cuello. Notó como los chicos la miraban con expresiones divertidas.

- ¿Alguien? ¿A quién?- preguntó la mujer con dulzura.

- No sé… a la mujer que se case con James- contestó ella arrepintiéndose casi antes de acabar la frase.

Una risotada de Sirius reforzó la noción de que había metido la pata. James se empezó a despeinar, incómodo.

- Sí, adivina quién quiere James que sea esa mujer…

-Sirius. Cállate- dijo la señora Potter sin levantar ni un poco la voz- Está bien, Lily. Lo haremos así. Algún día, si mi hijo consigue engañar a alguien para que se case con él, tú le regalarás estos pendientes ¿De acuerdo?

Lily pareció pensárselo un momento, pero decidió que era mejor aceptar y cambiar de tema dado el cariz que estaba adquiriendo la situación. Asintió con una sonrisa y se levantó de la mesa.

- Tengo más regalos, por cierto. No he tenido mucho tiempo para comprar nada, dado lo precipitado del viaje- dijo lanzándole una mirada de resentimiento fingido a James mientras abría uno de los armarios del comedor- Pero quería regalarlos algo a vosotros también… No es nada especial. Para daros las gracias por aguantarme todos estos meses- cogió dos paquetes de dentro, dejando otros dos dentro. Señaló uno de de ellos caon la cabeza- El pequeño es una cámara de fotos para Peter. El grande es para ti, Sirius. Son las herramientas de mi padre, pensé que pueden servirte de algo para arreglar tu monstruo.

- Mejor haría dejando ese cacharro en un chatarrero, ¡bendito cabeza loca! – murmuró la señora Potter intentando evitar sonreír mientras observaban como Sirius empezaba a examinar las herramientas.

Mientras, Lily le había dado a Remus el viejo tocadiscos de su padre y su colección de discos.

- No puedo aceptarlo- dijo el chico con seriedad.

- Yo no lo voy a usar- dijo Lily aparentando más indiferencia de la que sentía- ¿Sabes? Han inventado algo llamado casettes- bromeó obligándole a coger el tocadiscos- No seas aguafiestas.

Remus lo tomó como si en vez de tratarse de un tocadiscos fuera un bebé recién nacido.

- Muchas gracias, Lily… estás invitada a usarlo siempre que quieras, por supuesto.

- Lo haré. Pero recoged vuestro cuarto antes, por favor.

Remus se rió y empezó a juguetear con su nuevo tocadiscos, mientras Sirius empezaba a gritar algo sobre qué podía hacer Lily si pensaba que su cuarto estaba desordenado. Por supuesto Dorea no tardó mucho en echarle una bronca y hacerle callar, para disfrute de los demás.

- Nosotros tenemos algo especial para ti, Lily- James le dio un paquete envuelto con mejores intenciones que habilidad.

- Yo no sabía qué regalarte…- se disculpó ella dándole una bolsa- así que te he comprado un libro sobre la historia del Quidditch. Está sin envolver y… bueno, prometo pensar en algo mejor para tu cumpleaños.

James sonrió hojeando el libro con interés.

- Muchas gracias, está más que bien. Abre el tuyo venga.

La chica obedeció y abrió el paquete. Dentro había una camiseta negra, con una garra de fénix dorada en el pecho y unas letras en la espalda, del mismo color, en las que se leía "LILY". Era idéntica, salvo por su nombre, a las que Sirius y James habían llevado el día que se cruzaron con los mortífagos mientras escapaban de los policías.

- Vuestra camiseta de cadetes- dijo poniéndosela por encima con una sonrisa.

- Tuya también. Todos tenemos una- dijo Sirius poniéndose al lado de James y sujetando una llave inglesa en la mano - Y por cierto, que sepas que los dos policías están perfectamente. James se encargó de protegerlos con un hechizo antes de escaparnos de los mortífagos, un dato que nunca pudimos darte porque te pusiste en plan "acromántula hambrienta".

Sirius se dio la vuelta después de soltar esa bomba de información, volviendo a sus herramientas y dejando a Lily y a James mirándose sin saber qué decir.

- ¿Te gusta la camiseta?- preguntó el chico intentando romper el silencio incómodo.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

James chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

- Daba igual, lo que hicimos era una gilipollez igualmente- contestó sin mirarla a los ojos.

- Te dije cosas muy duras. Y no te las merecías.

- Da igual.

- A mí no me da igual- insistió Lily- Me lo tendrías que haber dicho.

James asintió y la miró a los ojos sonriendo.

- ¿Eso significa que te pondrás la camiseta?

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y se puso la camiseta encima del jersey que llevaba. Le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque se sentía decepcionada consigo misma. Suspiró y le dio un beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla.

- No me dejes ser una idiota contigo, ¿vale?- le dijo antes de ir a recibir a Marlenne y Peter, que acaban de llegar.

James la miró mientras abrazaba a la Ravenclaw y le daba su regalo a un Peter de repente muy rojo. Suspiró y se acercó a Remus, que seguía ocupado con su tocadiscos.

- ¿Sabes Moony? Creo que voy a matar a Pad hoy. O a cortarle la lengua, no sé.

El licántropo le miró de reojo.

- ¿Ahora que misteriosamente ha conseguido que Marlenne vuelva a hablarle?- dijo mirando como su amigo le daba un paquete envuelto a la chica- Mira, hasta le ha regalado algo.

Marlenne rasgó el papel de regalo, aún sorprendida, y sacó un cepillo para el pelo entre las carcajadas de Sirius.

- Vale- dijo Remus con un suspiro- Tienes mi bendición para matarle.

Dorea se retiró a descansar poco después, sin olvidarse de advertir a Sirius que tanto Marlenne como Lily tenían su permiso para pegarle con el atizador de la estufa si lo consideraban oportuno. Remus eligió algo de música para estrenar su viejo tocadiscos mientras los demás hablan y daban cuenta de los dulces.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo para celebrar lo que quedaba de tarde. Poco después de que se hiciera de noche, oyeron la campanilla de la puerta y pasos precipitados en el pasillo.

Tinx apareció en el salón con un suave "plop".

- ¡Amo James, lo siento!- se excusó la elfina retorciendo el limpio delantal que llevaba-El señor Prewett no ha querido esperar a que viniera a buscarle, dice que es urgente…

La puerta del salón se abrió rápidamente y uno de los gemelos Prewett entró en la habitación. Su semblante cambió de decidido a perplejo al verles todos allí.

- Siento la interrupción y haberos asustado- dijo tras un par de segundos. James se dio cuenta de que Sirius, Remus, Marlenne y él habían sacado sus varitas- Es una suerte que estéis todos aquí. Avisaré a Dorcas y a Fabian de que no tienen que ir a buscaros.

Gideon formó un Patronus en forma de pájaro exótico sin esfuerzo; el animal de humo salió a toda velocidad de la habitación atravesando la pared.

- ¿Qué pasa Gideon?- preguntó Marlenne acercándose a él.

- Gigantes. Muchos. Están atacando Porthmadog, un pueblo de Gales.

- ¿Y podemos ir?- preguntó rápidamente Remus- ¿Lo permitirá el Ministerio?

- El Ministerio no está en una situación en la que pueda permitir muchas cosas. Hay muchos aurores heridos, y muchos otros difíciles de localizar. Darán la bienvenida a cualquiera que vaya. El mismo Dumbledore ha dicho que os avisáramos, aunque ha insistido en que fueseis prudentes, sobre todo vosotros dos, dijo Mirando a James y Sirius, que ya estaban preparándose para salir.

- ¿Ha dicho nuestros nombres específicamente?- preguntó Sirius desafiante.

- Claro que sí- contestó Gideon en el mismo tono- Black, no estamos para bromas ahora mismo.

Se miraron, cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo rezumando apatía. James le dio un codazo a Sirius para llamarle al orden.

- Tardo un minuto en ponerme la capa- dijo Lily con gesto de decisión pero temblando un poco. Salió de la habitación seguida por Marlenne.

Los chicos fueron a buscar sus abrigos en silencio. Peter no era capaz de abrocharse los botones, las manos le temblaban.

- Estamos juntos, tranquilo- murmuró James mientras se ajustaba su propia capa, intentando sonar lo más neutro posible. Su amigo asintió sin convencimiento.

Cuando Lily y Marlenne aparecieron instantes después, Gideon les dio las instrucciones para aparecerse. Sirius intercambió una mirada con James y él supo lo que quería decirle.

La guerra había empezado para ellos también.

- Tinx, si mi madre pregunta por nosotros, dile que hemos salido y que llegaremos tarde, por favor.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Cuando aparecieron justo al pie de la ladera de una colina, durante un segundo, Lily no vio nada fuera de lo normal. Un pueblo pequeño con algunos edificios altos, al lado de un bosque que albergaba aún algunos restos de nieve debajo de los árboles, pocas luces y el cielo lleno de estrellas, como cuando va a helar. Entonces fue cuando el sonido llegó a sus oídos.

Un rugido sonoro, de bestia, y un golpe contundente contra algo macizo, gritos y rayos de luz que le revelaron a la chica que algunos de aquellos edificios no eran si no gigantes. Criaturas de más de cuatro metros, con unos brazos largos y robustos como troncos de roble y cabezas demasiado planas; un destello iluminó el semblante feroz de uno de ellos antes de que embistiese con fuerza el campanario de la iglesia.

- Merlín…- se oyó decir en voz alta.

- ¡Gideon! ¡Has tardado!- Edgar Bones, con un corte muy feo en la frente, se acercó corriendo hasta ellos- Chicos, siento haberos sacado de casa en Navidad, pero sin Moody y…

- No hay problema- le cortó James dándole la mano al hombre- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

- No os quedéis solos, cada uno de vosotros vendrá con uno de nosotros- contestó el hombre- Atacadles apuntando a los ojos y las orejas, si no tenéis ángulo a los tobillos. ¡Y hacednos caso! ¡Si alguien os ordena que os retiréis, os retiráis!- grito el hombre por encima del sonido de una explosión que les hizo encogerse a todos- ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron y Edgar les distribuyó rápidamente. Lily, medio en shock, sólo supo que le habían asignado a Gideon, así que cuando todos sus amigos siguieron al hombre hacia la iglesia y Gideon empezó a correr hacia el extremo contrario, donde se veían los restos de un puente recién destruido, se sintió extrañamente mal por no haberle dicho nada a ninguno de ellos.

- Tranquila Lily- le dijo Gideon mientras corrían por una calle empedrada, hacia un grupo de magos que llevaban las túnicas del Ministerio- Te he visto en los entrenamientos, sabes defenderte.

La chica asintió y se dio cuenta de que estaba más preocupada por no haberse despedido de los chicos y Marlenne que por su propia seguridad. Pero eso cambió cuando vio al gigante rubio, desdentado y maloliente que arremetía contra el grupo de magos y a su compañero, moreno, que estaba usando el tronco de un árbol arrancado de cuajo para derribar a cualquiera que se pusiese en su camino.

- ¡Acuérdate Lily, a los ojos!- chilló Gideon antes de lanzar un hechizo con la varita hacia el gigante moreno.

La chica le imitó, y juntos consiguieron cegar al gigante. Derribarle les costó un tiempo más, y la ayuda de Frank y Benjy, que llegaron corriendo desde el centro del pueblo, donde habían conseguido derribar a otros tres gigantes.

- ¿Estaban allí los chicos?- le preguntó Lily a Frank, mientras corrían hacia el puente, donde el gigante rubio estaba causando estragos con un nuevo compañero calvo.

- He visto a Marlenne, Peter y a Remus, están con Fabian y Emmeliene. A Caradoc se lo han tenido que llevar, una pedrada le ha dejado inconsciente.

Lily ahogó una exclamación y Benjy le dio un empujón para apartarla de la trayectoria de un adoquín que venía desde el puente. El hombre, apretó la mandíbula antes de lanzarle un rayo rojo al gigante calvo.

- ¡No te despistes, Lily!- le dijo sin mirarla- Si necesitan ayuda por allí, nos enteraremos.

La chica asintió y volvió al lado de Gideon, que pese a estar cubierto de polvo le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

- ¿Cómo lo llevas?

- No lo sé…- contestó ella insegura, viendo como el gigante calvo se deshacía de un hechizo atrapador e intentaba atacar a los magos del ministerio lanzándoles piedras..

Gideon le dio un apretón cariñoso en el hombro antes de guiarla hasta una casa medio destruida desde la que tendrían mejor ángulo para atacar a los gigantes del puente. Uno de los aurores gritó y la chica vio como caía al suelo. Uno de sus compañeros desapareció con él para reaparecer a los segundos.

Lily se preguntó si el hombre estaría bien, aunque rápidamente tuvo que preocuparse de esquivar las piedras que el gigante había empezado a tirarles al descubrirles.

Les llevó un cuarto de hora más, un brazo dislocado de otro auror y casi una pierna rota para Lily si Gideon no llega a agarrarla cuando se derrumbó parte del tejado de la casa donde se habían parapetado; pero consiguieron acabar con los dos gigantes.

Frank les chilló desde el puente para que subieran al centro del pueblo por si necesitaban ayudo. él y Benjy entrarían en el bosque con los aurores para perseguir a algunos gigantes que habían decidido refugiarse en las montañas al ver que se encontraban más oposición de la esperada.

Mientras corrían hacia la iglesia, Lily se dio cuenta de que el ruido había disminuido, pero eso sólo hacía más notable todos los destrozos que había a su alrededor. En algunas calles las casas estaban casi intactas, pero había otras que habían quedado pulverizadas por los gigantes. La mayoría tenían desperfectos, pero no tenía tiempo para fijarse y además en algún momento alguno de los gigantes había dejado al pueblo sin más luz que la de las estrellas.

- ¿Y la gente del pueblo?- preguntó Lily al darse cuenta de que todo estaba demasiado silencioso. Hasta ese momento no se había preguntado dónde podían estar los habitantes de Porthmadog

- Pudieron evacuar a muchos a un lugar seguro río abajo. Otros…

Gideon no acabó la frase, y Lily no le pidió que lo hiciera. Prefería no pensar en ello hasta que no hubiesen acabado.

Al acercarse a la plaza vieron los destellos de los hechizos y un gigante acorralado, pero protegido por los muros de la iglesia a la que le faltaba el campanario y todo el techo.

Edgar les llamó desde un cobertizo resguardado, cubierto de polvo, la sangre seca del corte de su frente le daba un aspecto grotesco, pero parecía que ya no sangraba.

- ¿Cómo está todo abajo?- preguntó

- Controlado- dijo Gideon- Benjy y Frank están empezando una batida en el bosque con los aurores ¿Vosotros?

- No somos capaces de sacar a ese hijo de puta de la iglesia- dijo Edgar con un suspiro, mirando al grupo de magos que a unos metros de ellos lanzaban hechizos y esquivaban los bloques de piedra que lanzaba el gigante- La mitad de la gente ya está en el bosque buscando a los que se han escapado o ayudando a desmemorizar a la gente del pueblo.

- ¿Dónde están Marlenne y los chicos?- preguntó Lily sin poder aguantar más.

- Están por…

- ¡Lily!- Remus interrumpió al hombre, que empezó a discutir rápidamente con Fabian sobre qué hacer con el último gigante. El chico venía corriendo hacia ellos desde la iglesia, Marlenne y Peter venían detrás de él. Cubiertos de tierra y polvo, con cara de susto, pero intactos- No nos hemos dado cuenta de que no venías con nosotros hasta que ya era imposible encontrarte.

- He estado bien- contestó la pelirroja- Mejor que vosotros aquí, por lo que parece- añadió mirando los destrozos alrededor de la catedral.

- Volved a la plaza con los demás. Tú también, Lily- les ordenó Edgar- Fabian y yo intentaremos hacerle salir colándonos desde el altar.

Los cuatro obedecieron rápidamente y caminaron hacia el grupo de la plaza.

- ¿Y Sirius y James?- le preguntó Lily a Remus- ¿Con quién están?

Remus frunció el ceño.

- Estaban con Caradoc en la parte de arriba, pero se lo llevaron y volvieron con nosotros… Hace un rato que no los veo y bueno…

- ¿Bueno?- le preguntó Lily ansiosa.

- Pensaba que habían ido a buscarte- contestó Remus.

- ¿Hace cuanto que no los ves?

- Unos veinte minutos- contestó el chico empezando a preocuparse.

- En la parte de abajo no hay nada, Remus. Si hubieran ido a buscarme ya habrían vuelto…- una idea disparatada y loca se materializó en su cabeza. Era tan estúpida, que tratándose de aquellos dos, tenía que ser cierta-¡Mierda!

- ¿Qué?

- Se han metido en la iglesia. Seguro ¡Es típico de ellos!

Remus no tuvo que pensárselo mucho para darle la razón.

- ¡Tengo que avisar a Edgar y a Fabian! ¡Díselo a Emmeliene o a quien quiera que estemos asignados!- exclamó Lily asustada y echando a correr en la dirección que los dos hombres habían tomado. No se quería imaginar qué pensaban hacer para obligar al gigante a salir, con James y Sirius dentro de la iglesia.

Llegó corriendo a la parte de atrás del edificio, a tiempo de ver a Edgar, Fabian, James y Sirius salir corriendo por los ventanales del altar, alejándose de ella y del edificio

- ¡James!- chilló.

El chico se giró a mitad de la carrera, el horror congelado en su cara.

- ¡Lily, corre!- gritó el chico, y Lily no se lo pensó dos veces, un sentimiento de que algo horrible estaba a punto de pasar le recorrió la columna.

Para entonces Sirius también se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí y había vuelto al lado de James, que la estaba esperando. Cuando les alcanzo cada uno la cogió de una mano y empezaron a tirar de ella sin contemplaciones, alejándola de la catedral

- ¡Corre! ¡ El altar de la catedral está a punto de estallar!

Ni un segundo después de que Sirius le diera las noticias, Lily oyó una fuerte explosión que la dejo sorda y sin equilibrio. Se soltó de un estirón de las manos de los chicos al notar que se caía al suelo, pero James y Siruis la levantaron rápidamente y la empujaron con ellos contra un portal, mientras una lluvia de piedras tierra y cemento caía con brutalidad sobre las casas y la acera.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó James.

- Mierda puta…- murmuró Sirius, mirándola enfadado- ¿En qué mierdas estabas pensando?

- ¡En avisar a Edgar y Gideon que estabais allí dentro!- exclamó Lily, también enfadada- ¿Qué hay con lo de hacer caso a quien te asignan?- intentó darle un puñetazo al chico, pero al intentar doblar el brazo se dio cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien y en vez de golpear a Sirius se retorció con una punzada de dolor.

- ¡Lily! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Edgar llego hasta ellos corriendo, seguido de Gideon, a lo lejos se oía como el gigante chillaba de dolor y rabia bajo las decenas de los hechizos de los magos de la plaza- ¡Estáis sangrando!

Lily se miró el brazo, la manga del jersey azul que llevaba puesto estaba empapada en sangre. Sin embargo lo de Sirius era peor, un corte en la ceja le estaba llenando la cara de regueros de sangre.

- Venía a avisaros de que estábamos dentro- contestó James a la vez que pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Lily- Apriétate el corte, si sigues sangrando te marearás.

Edgar asintió y le dio una palmada a Sirius en el hombro. El chico chilló de dolor.

- Creo que una piedra me ha partido el brazo derecho- dijo serio, mordiéndose el labio para no perder la compostura- Mejor dejamos las palmaditas para otro día.

Accidentados y más sucios que hacía pocos minutos, volvieron a la plaza, donde el gigante yacía ya muerto y Dorcas y otro hombre empezaban a atender a los heridos.

La medimaga miró el corte de Lily rápidamente y sonrió. Remus y Peter se acercaron corriendo hasta ellos.

- Es mucho menos de lo que parece- le dijo poniéndole un apósito- Límpiatelo en casa, que te ayude James, y ponte cicatrizante. Mañana estarás como nueva. A ti en cambio te voy a llevar a tu casa- dijo examinando el brazo de Sirius- que volvió a chillar dolorido- Este brazo necesita más trabajo y será mejor que evitemos ir a San Mungo para no tener problemas.

- Puedes llevarlo a mi casa- dijo James.

- No, Prongs. Será mejor que no alteremos a tu madre- dijo Remus- Peter y yo nos quedaremos con Sirius, tranquilo.

- Ve con ellos si quieres- Lily se retorció la manga del jersey sobre la herida- Yo puedo volver sola luego.

- No sé si eso será buena idea, pelirroja- Sirius sonrió, sus dientes blancos resaltaban en su cara sucia- No vaya a ser que te equivoques de camino y acabes en otra explosión.

- Muy gracioso- murmuró la chica.

- Me quedo contigo- James se encogió de hombros y miró a la pelirroja con una sonrisa cálida- Si tiene ganas de hacer el subnormal es que no se encuentra tan mal.

Un minuto después sus amigos y Dorcas desaparecieron. Marlenne, Gideon y Fabian, que habían estado hablando con Edgar, se acercaron a ellos.

- Marchaos a casa, chicos- dijo Fabian con una sonrisa cansada- deberías curarte eso antes de que se te infecte.

- Preferiría quedarme y ayudar a lo que sea- contestó Lily frunciendo el ceño- es sólo un rasguño.

- Ya habéis hecho mucho, al menos muchísimo más de lo que esperábamos- Gideon le dio un apretón en el hombro a Marlenne- Tú también deberías irte a casa, Marlenne. Tus padres estarán preocupados, Fabian fue a buscarte a tu casa y están enterados. Tuvo que convencer a tu padre para que no viniera.

- Muchas gracias- dijo la chica con un suspiro cansado, frotándose los ojos- Creo que voy a tener una noche larga de explicaciones- añadió con una sonrisa cansada.

Edgar también se unió al grupo, sucio y con la ropa hecha trizas, pero sonriendo.

- Habéis hecho un buen trabajo hoy- dijo estrechando las manos de las dos chicas y James- Estoy muy orgulloso. Incluso Moody si hubiese podido estar aquí tendría que admitir que sois más útiles ce sacos de alfalfa con varitas. Marchaos a casa y dejad que los chicos del Ministerio se encarguen de hacer la limpieza, por desgracia no será la última vez que podréis echar un cable.

- Los Merodeadores han ganado algunos enteros esta noche ¿no?- preguntó Fabian mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa traviesa una vez Edgar se hubo marchado para hablar con los aurores que volvían del bosque.

Gideon levantó las cejas con el semblante serio, como si tuviese que considerarlo, pero enseguida sonrió de nuevo.

- Realmente tienes huevos, Potter- dijo estrechándole la mano al chico.

- Gracias. Tú también.

- Dile a Black que se cure de sus rasguños- añadió Gideon- Resulta bastante útil cuando usa su mala leche contra los gigantes.

- ¿Y nosotras?- preguntó Marlenne en tono ofendido- ¿No tenemos huevos o qué?

- Espero por el bien de mi salud mental que no- contestó Fabian con una risotada alegre, acompañado por su hermano y James.

- Habéis estado sensacionales- dijo Gideon medio en broma- Pero no nos sorprende, ya sabíamos que sois estupendas.

La Ravenclaw frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

- Está bien. Estoy demasiado cansada para escuchar más bobadas- murmuró con altanería- Me voy a casa.

Gideon y Fabian insistieron en acompañarla y tras despedirse, Lily y James decidieron marcharse también. Se aparecieron al pie del camino que llevaba a la casa de James y caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta principal, que se abrió justo antes de que pusieran el pie en el último peldaño.

- Me lo limpiaré en la cocina- dijo Lily con un hilo de voz, siendo consciente de lo cansada que se sentía e intentando ordenar todas las emociones de las últimas horas- No quiero despertar a tu madre. Vete a darte una ducha y a dormir tranquilo

- Voy contigo.

- No hace falta que…

- No me apetece estar solo ahora- contestó el chico rápidamente, con una sonrisa- Y supongo que a ti tampoco, así que voy a ir a la cocina contigo y mientras te limpias la herida prepararé té ¿de acuerdo?

Lily asintió. Un té caliente era música celestial para sus oídos. Y no tenía fuerzas para discutir.

Entraron en la cocina, de nuevo en silencio. Tinx apareció enseguida, frotándose los ojos pero con su uniforme impecable y sin una arruga. Su expresión adormilada cambió rápidamente al verles cubiertos de polvo y con restos de sangre.

- Amo James…- empezó a decir la elfina.

- Vete a dormir tranquila, Tinx. Nos encontramos bien- le dijo con voz calmada- Sólo.. ¿Dónde está el botiquín?

- Ahora mismo se lo traigo- desapareció con un suave chasquido para reaparecer con una caja de lata roja- ¿Necesitan algo?- preguntó con cara ansiosa, entregándole con reticencia el botiquín y mirando a Lily preocupada.

Estaba lavándose el brazo en el fregadero de la cocina e intentó sonreír de forma tranquilizadora.

- Tranquila Tinx. Estamos bien.

- Si insisten…- contestó la elfina poco convencida

- Y por favor, no le comentes nada a mi madre. No quiero preocuparla.

Tinx asintió y tras una última mirada preocupada, desapareció. James le acercó un frasco de vidrio y una venda a Lily y miró por encima de su hombro.

- Tienes un buen corte.

- No es nada- Lily sacó el brazo de debajo grifo y se presionó la herida con una gasa- Esta vez no se ha puesto verde.

James se echó a reír viendo la mueca de asco de la pelirroja.

- Es verdad, tu pierna mutante.

- Deja de reírte y ayúdame con la pomada cicatrizante, anda.

James desenroscó el frasco y olió el contenido haciendo un gesto de asco. Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

- Huele fatal- protestó el chico mientras vertía una pequeña cantidad en el brazo de la chica- Nunca me acostumbro. Y mira que Pomfrey tiene que comprar galones de esto por culpa nuestra.

Lily se extendió la pomada mientras James retiraba la tetera del fuego y sacaba dos tazas de la alacena. Realmente, la pomada cicatrizante no olía demasiado bien.

- Siento lo de esta noche - dijo Lily sentándose en la mesa de la cocina, inmediatamente todo le empezó a doler. Incluso partes de su cuerpo- Casi os hago volar por los aires.

James se sentó a su lado, en otro taburete de madera, y le paso una taza llena de un té perfumado y humeante. Tenía las cejas alzadas, sorprendido.

- Ha sido bastante dramático, la verdad- sonrió como un niño- Tú corriendo y gritando… "¡Uaaaa James, no te mueras!"… Luego todos escapando de los trozos de muro reventado, Sirius chillando…

- Sí...- Lily sorbió el té y miró con curiosidad como la herida de su brazo se cerraba rápidamente- creo que no había pasado tanto miedo en toda mi vida. Más que el día de los mortífagos en Hogsmeade.

James asintió.

- ¿Por los gigantes?

- Por los gigantes… por vosotros. No sabía dónde estabais y… Sé que me tengo que acostumbrar- dijo atropellándose con las palabras y poniéndose un poco roja por lo que acababa de decir- Pero no sé…- suspiró con exasperación- cuando pensé que estabais dentro de la iglesia, me dieron ganas de matarte por no haber avisado a nadie…

James frunció las cejas en un gesto de incomprensión exagerada.

- No te he entendido nada de nada. Pero gracias por no matarme.

Lily inspiró y miró al chico a los ojos, muy seria.

- No me vuelvas a dar un susto así- le dijo dándole toquecitos en el pecho con un dedo- Nunca.

James tomó aire y asintió, sin poder evitar una sonrisa traviesa. Ella no dejó de mirarle a los ojos, sin parpadear, consciente demasiado tarde de lo que ya no podía parar de ninguna manera.

Llevó una mano a su jersey, y le atrajo con una seguridad delicada hacia ella, cerrando los ojos antes de que sus labios resecos y llenos del polvo de la noche se juntaran. Suavemente, en una caricia tosca, se reconocieron con entusiasmo. Impacientes, trémulos, se buscaron y encontraron, rápidamente una y otra vez, pidiendo más del otro. Lily rodeó la nuca del chico con sus manos y él acarició su espalda con intimidad.

El cuerpo de Lily se estremeció y James sintió una descarga paralela, tan intensa que era casi insoportable.

- No- James se separó de ella. En su cara se leía el esfuerzo, pero también la decisión.

Lily perdió el equilibrio, sorprendida y tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa, casi volcando la taza de té. Él la miraba con ojos arrepentidos.

- Perdona- murmuró poniéndose roja y bajando la mirada rápidamente- Yo no he… no pretendía…- hizo el ademán de levantarse, tan nerviosa que no estaba segura de si sus piernas iban a responder. James se lo impidió, sujetándola por el brazo.

- No, Lily. No lo entiendes- dijo él inspirando aire con fuerza, como si le costase tranquilizarse- Así otra vez, no. No quiero que nos besemos y que mañana sea algo de lo que hablar, o algo de lo que no hablar, mejor dicho. Quiero besarte, ¡daría mi mano derecha por besarte!- exclamó, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos sujetando su mentón, necesitando que creyera todas sus palabras- Pero ya no quiero más juegos. Quiero que esto sea algo bonito, y fácil, que nos entendamos. Y si me acerco a ti, no me voy a separar nunca. Va a ser para siempre, así que te lo tienes que pensar. Porque te lo prometo, ¡ni con agua hirviendo me vas a poder echar si me dejas que me acerque!

Lily, con las mejillas aún encendidas, asintió con seriedad sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Su corazón golpeaba fuerte contra su pecho, cada célula gritando lo que tenía que hacer, aunque su cabeza resonase con todas las alarmas que siempre se disparaban cuando James estaba cerca. Pero aquella noche había cazado gigantes, había sobrevivido a una explosión, y ciertamente no iba a acobardarse delante de James. De todo lo que le asustaba y le había asustado de él.

Porque esa noche había entendido que el miedo a perderle era mucho más grande que el miedo a estar con él.

- Cualquiera diría que tenías el discurso ensayado- dijo unos segundos después sonriendo e inclinándose un poco hacia él.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?- preguntó James imitando su sonrisa.

- Por ahora, sí- Lily volvió a agarrarle del cuello del jersey- Y ahora… acércate.

Y James no se hizo de rogar.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas y chicos, ¿Cómo habéis estado estas semanas en las que nos hemos leído? Yo entre el calor y la cantidad de cosas que tengo que hacer y no me apetece, no estoy teniendo el mejor principio de mes, pero bueno. ¡No me puedo quejar! ¡Porque gracias a todos vosotros <em><strong>el fic ha pasado de los 1000 reviews! ¡1000! ¡Increíble!¡ Muchas, muchas gracias<strong>_ por ser tan geniales y haberme hecho tan feliz; entre todos hemos llegado aquí. **Sois geniales, no, lo siguiente.**

Pediros perdón por ser un poco pesada con mi tardanza… No voy a hacer promesas que no sé si podré cumplir, lo único que diré es que intentaré ser lo más rápida posible y aseguraros que no tengo ninguna intención de abandonar el fic. De verdad. Adoro esta historia y adoro todo lo que me reporta, en gran parte todo el cariño, inspiración y felicidad que vosotros me transmitís.

Y bueno… ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Creo que la longitud y la cantidad de cosas que pasan pueden compensar un poquito la espera. Mucho J/L es verdad, pero… ¡me encantan! NO puedo evitarlo… Y en fin, son los protas indiscutibles. ¿Qué os ha parecido la convivencia en casa de los Potter? ¿Y la batalla? ¿Y las cosas que pasan entre los pucheros de la cocina? ¡**Contádmelo todo!**

Dedicarle este capítulo en especial a Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, por dejar un review en cada caopítulo a medida que iba leyendo, unos reviews encantadores y llenos de ánimo que me han hecho sonreír estos días.

_**Y si me dejáis un review entraréis en el sorteo de un viaje a la casa de los Potter, donde James os llevará en tour privado a esa maravillosa cocina…**_


	22. Buscando un beso a media noche

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni los personajes, ni los lugares, ni ciertas partes de la trama. El saldo de mi cuenta bancaria sigue siendo igual de miserable después de publicar y no creo que mi imagen se revalorice con esto.

_**TILL DEATH DO US PART**_

_Previously, en Till Death Do Us Part: Lily pasa las vacaciones en casa de James, no extentas de situaciones tensas para ambos que cada uno vive a su manera. El día de Navidad comen todos juntos en casa de James, pero son interrumpidos por Gideon que les avisa de un ataque de gigantes en Gales. Los chicos, Mar y Lily se unen a los demás miembros de la orden para luchar y consiguen reducir a los gigantes sin daños de gravedad. De vuelta en casa de de los Potter, Lily y James por fin dejan todas sus situaciones complicadas detr´ás y se besan, dándose un comienzo._

_And that's what you missed on "Till Death Do Us Part"._

**22. Buscando un beso a media noche**

Soundtrack: _Someone like you- Adele_

Cuando Lily se levantó aquella mañana después del día de Navidad más intenso que podía recordar, el mundo no era el mismo. Se puso una sudadera vieja encima del pijama y levantó la persiana de su cuarto. Era casi mediodía y el sol brillaba, pálido, sobre los setos nevados del jardín, arrancándoles brillo de cientos de diamantes.

Encima de la silla del escritorio estaban las toallas que había usado para secarse después de una ducha muy necesaria hacía apenas unas horas. Las recogió rápidamente, empezando a sonrojarse a medida que los recuerdos de la noche venían a su mente en oleadas.

Abrió la puerta y se obligó a bajar a la cocina rápidamente, abrumada por las imágenes nítidas de los besos que James y ella se habían dado hasta llegar a su habitación. Y sólo la firme intención de no faltarle al respeto a la madre de James después de todo lo que había hecho por ella consiguió que los besos se quedaran ahí, en la puerta de su cuarto.

Al abrir la puerta de la cocina y ver a James despeinado, frotándose los ojos y leyendo el periódico, se dio cuenta de que iba en pijama; en medio de su crisis de vergüenza no se había acordado de cambiarse. Se acordó de la teoría de Sarah sobre los pijamas, y se hubiese reído si hubiese sido capaz de soltar aire de sus pulmones en ese momento.

James levantó la vista del periódico y la examinó con cautela. Ella seguía sujetando la puerta.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días- Lily tomó aire y se decidió a entrar en la cocina, tironeando de la sudadera que llevaba para que cubriese un poco más de la fina tela de sus pantalones- ¿Hay café?

- En el fuego- contestó James, girándose para seguir sus movimientos- ¿Has dormido bien?

Lily afirmó con la cabeza repetidamente. Al verter el café en una taza derramó un poco sobre la encimera.

- Mierda- murmuró buscando algo con que limpiarlo.

- Lily.

- Soy una torpe- dijo con una sonrisa de disculpas y sin mirarle a la cara. Oyó como se levantaba.

- Lily.

La chica inspiró y se giró para mirarle. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó intrigada.

James no se molestó en contestar. Sólo se inclinó y le dio un beso rápido en los labios. Lily miró a su alrededor rápidamente, asegurándose de que estaban solos.

- No era la reacción que me esperaba, pero al menos no te has ido corriendo- dijo James sentándose en la mesa con una sonrisa y mordiendo una tostada- Así que estoy bastante contento.

La chica, un poco contrariada, se sentó enfrente de él.

- No me hace ilusión que tu madre se entere de que _profanamos_ su casa- murmuró agarrando la taza de café como si fuese un arma con el que agredir a James si volvía a besarla.

Él se echó a reír.

- Profanar… venga Lily. Que no estamos en la edad media- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y dedicándole una de sus sonrisas encantadoras- ¿Y quién quieres que se lo diga a mi madre? ¿El tostador?

- No es considerado- dijo con un bufido- No me gustaría que tu madre pensase que…

James tomó su mano a través de la mesa, interrumpiéndola.

- Ahora estamos saliendo, o lo que sea que tu decidas que estamos haciendo. Y me lo tomo bastante en serio, así que no te preocupes, se lo diré hoy mismo a mi madre.

Lily se puso roja.

- ¡No hace falta!- dijo avergonzada- No quiero que le digas a tu madre nada que no le quieras decir… ¿Y cómo que lo que yo decida que estamos haciendo?- acabó cambiando el agobio por enfado.

James volvió a reírse y la miró divertido.

- Pensaba decirle a mi madre que nuestra relación actual ha cambiado. No te preocupes, se alegrará mucho y evitaré por todos los medios que entre en modo de suegra encantadora. A mí tampoco me gusta esconderle las cosas, y menos en su casa.

Lily exhaló un suspiro y le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

- Está bien- dijo después de sorber su café-¿has dormido bien, James?- preguntó intentando sonar lo más natural posible.

Él asintió.

- Muy bien. Aunque hubiese dormido mejor si cierta chica me hubiese dado un beso de buenas noches en mi cama.

Lily enarcó las cejas.

- Ya. Bueno. Creo que tendrás que vivir con ello- dijo con una sonrisa a la que James respondió con fingida inocencia- ¿Sabes algo de Sirius?

- He hablado con él esta mañana por el espejo. Se encuentra bien, Dorcas le curó la herida anoche y dice que en un par de días el omóplato estará como nuevo. Tiene que guardar reposo y llevar el hombro vendado, luego podemos ir a verle.

Lily se mordió el labio recordando que Sirius se había hecho daño gracias a su aparición estelar de la noche anterior.

- Estará encantador conmigo.

James negó con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, Lily, no fue culpa tuya. Y aunque lo fuese, hemos estado jodidos por gilipolleces nuestras tantas veces, que ahora mismo seguro que ni se acuerda de lo de ayer.

Ella le miró con incredulidad por encima de la tostada que acababa de untarse.

- ¿Hablamos de Sirius? ¿La criatura más insufrible del universo?

- Bueno, puede que te de un poco de caña- concedió el chico- Pero sólo desde el amor profundo que siente hacia ti.

Lily bufó y dejó que James se riera un rato, fingiéndose mucho más ofendida de lo que se sentía.

- Y… a los chicos…- preguntó Lily un rato después, intentando sonar indiferente mientras recogían los platos sucios- ¿Piensas decirles algo?

James se secó las manos con un trapo de la cocina, estudiándola con detenimiento.

- ¿No quieres que se lo diga?

- No lo sé- dijo Lily con una mueca de indecisión, intentando que no se notase demasiado su ansiedad- A lo mejor es un poco… ¿pronto?

- No me parece tan pronto, contando que llevo esperando para este día años. Sin exagerar- dijo James con cierto reproche- Puedo esperar para dar las buenas noticias, pero… preferiría no hacerlo.

Lily se mordió el labio, insegura.

- No lo sé, James. No es que no quiera decírselo… y antes de que te pongas como un oso con dolor de estómago, no es porque me haya arrepentido- añadió con una mirada inquisitiva.

James metió las manos en los bolsillos y enarcó las cejas, sin decir nada. Lily, posó su mano sobre el hombro del chico y entorno los ojos.

- En serio, James. Estoy donde quiero estar… de hecho, empezaba a estar preocupada por si había tardado demasiado en llegar hasta…_ aquí_- admitió sonrojándose y bajando la mirada.

- Sí- contestó James con decisión mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Sí, qué?

- Que si que has tardado demasiado. Tienes suerte de que, a parte de mis muchas otras cualidades, sea muy paciente.

Lily chasqueó la lengua y se apartó de él disgustada. James intentó cogerla de la mano, pero ella se revolvió. Aunque una sonrisa rebelde que asomaba por la comisura de su boca hacía pensar que no estaba tan irritada como quería hacer ver.

Eso era lo que le encantaba de James, y no lo podía evitar. Hacía treinta minutos era un manojo de nervios que rememoraba los besos de la noche anterior, una y otra vez, en un ataque de pánico creciente y preguntándose ni se habría precipitado. Media hora con James la había calmado y sus dudas ahora eran tan pequeñas que apenas si alcanzaban a molestarla. Podía seguir así horas, jugando a su pequeño juego de sonrisas, bromas y excusas para tocarse.

- No te enfades- dijo riéndose, luego suspiró- Esperaremos un poco para "dar la gran noticia" si es lo que quieres.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres tú?- dijo Lily cruzando los brazos y sonriendo.

James hizo un gesto pensativo y la atrajo hacia sí con rapidez.

- Puede que lo mismo que tú, si me convences un poco. Y tranquila, tengo al tostador vigilado.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Unas horas más tarde, Sirius se volvía a reír a carcajadas en el saloncito de su casa, tumbado en el sofá, cojo y de un color tan gastado que no tenía nombre. Observaba con deleite las reacciones de Marlenne y Dorcas a la última de sus ocurrencias.

- Black, no te voy a pegar un puñetazo porque no maltrato criaturas inferiores- murmuró Dorcas guardando cuidadosamente en un maletín de cuero granate distintos frascos que ocupaban la mesita de café despintada- Pero como sigas diciendo gilipolleces, a lo mejor me lo pienso- acabó la chica con malhumor y una mirada de advertencia.

Sirius seguía riéndose. Marlenne, a su lado, tomó aire.

- Es mejor que no le animes- dijo con tono cansado- se encanta a sí mismo cuando se pone imbécil, lo cual constituye un noventa por ciento del tiempo que pasa despierto.

Dorcas asintió y cerró el maletín, sin dejar de mirar al chico con disgusto.

- Venga, Meadowes, no te hagas la dura- Sirius sonrió como un perro travieso- Si te lo estás pasando genial.

- Sí, genial. Déjame que te enumere todas las cosas _divertidas_ que han pasado en los cinco minutos que he estado aquí para curarte la herida. Primero me as recibido con un "Meadowes, te he visto en mis sueños. Y te lo estabas pasando en grande"- dijo la chica usando un tono grave para los últimas palabras- Luego me has dicho que si quería desvestirte, tenía que darte algún besito, porque tu no eres ninguna furcia. Luego creo que nos has propuesto un trío a Marlenne y a mí… Y no, no quiero que me lo aclares.

Sirius cerró la boca ante la advertencia de la medimaga, pero no dejó de sonreír.

- Te olvidas de la partida de Streep- póquer- murmuró Marlenne, dejando escapar una sonrisilla muy a su pesar.

- No me dirás que no soy eficiente, Meadowes- apuntó Sirius a todas luces muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Dorcas iba a responder, pero Sirius se perdió su reprimenda cuando tras un toque breve en la puerta entró Remus en el saloncito, cargando con un par de bolsas de plástico amarillo con el logo del supermercado del pueblo.

- ¡Hola Dorcas!- dijo sonriendo afablemente a la chica, que imitó su gesto enseguida- ¿Qué tal está el paciente?

La chica chasqueó la lengua.

- Está mal, fatal- dijo mirando a Sirius con desdén- Pero creo que ya era así antes de lo de anoche, así que no es nada que yo pueda arreglar.

- ¿Seguro?- preguntó Remus desde la cocina, haciendo reír a las chicas y soltar una impertinencia a Sirius- ¿Te quedas a tomar un té?

Dorcas se acercó a la puerta de la cocina, donde Remus estaba recostado en el marco.

- No puedo, aunque me gustaría- dijo con una amplia sonrisa- Tendré que esperarme para tomar algo contigo en la cena de fin de año de Dumbldore ¿Vendrás, verdad?

Remus asintió.

- Iremos todos, creo.

- Sí, yo iré Dorcas- dijo Sirius alzando la voz desde el sofá- Y Mar también ¿verdad?

Marlenne dio un respingo y se sentó con la espalda recta. Llevaba unos segundos observándose las uñas de las manos con interés.

- Entonces nos veremos allí- contestó Dorcas riéndose y poniéndose su capa de viaje, sin hacer caso de la impertinencia de Sirius.- Nos vemos, chicos.

Se despidieron y Remus volvió a la cocina para ordenar la compra. Marlenne le dio un codazo a Sirius.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso?- preguntó en un susurro.

Sirius la miró sonriendo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó en un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que sabía perfectamente de lo que le hablaba la chica.

- "Y Mar también, ¿verdad?"- dijo imitando su voz.

Él enarcó las cejas.

- Sólo quería transmitirle una información útil.

Marlenne frunció el ceño, pero no siguió preguntando al ver que Remus entraba en la sala y se sentaba en una de las sillas de madera de alrededor de la mesita de café.

- Echo de menos los tronos de nuestra sala- se revolvió en el asiento y suspiró- Estas sillas son una mierda, Pad. Estoy haciendo té, ¿queréis una taza?

Unos minutos después llegó Peter, que aceptó con entusiasmo el té y las galletas de chocolate que Marlenne había traído, intentando ignorar las burlas de Sirius sobre su capacidad para estar comiendo todo el día.

James y Lily llegaron justo a tiempo de tomar la última tazade té e interrumpir el inicio de una discusión entre Remus y Sirius sobre la adecuación de enseñarle a Marlenne la cicatriz en forma de corazón que el licántropo tenía en el muslo.

- Si es una monada, Moony. A las chicas les encantan estas cosas- dijo Sirius sin dejar de reírse, mientras los recién llegados encajonaban dos sillas más tan bien como podían en el estrecho salón.

- Eres insoportable- se lamentó Remus con un suspiro, y sólo consiguiendo animar aún más a su amigo.

Marlenne sonrió, un poco azorada, y Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

- Yo pensaba que estabas convaleciente.

- Sí, gracias a ti y a tus brillantes ideas- contestó Sirius rápidamente lanzándole una mirada afilada.

Lily hizo una mueca arrepentida con la boca.

- Vuestra idea de escabulliros sin avisar a nadie no figura tampoco en el top diez de momentos inteligentes del año- murmuró Marlenne.

- Funcionó bien- Peter mordisqueaba alegremente una galleta- Fue guay.

Las chicas le miraron con incredulidad, pero James y Sirius sonrieron satisfechos.

- Peter sabe apreciar nuestra grandeza- dijo James en tono solemne.

- Tú también eres insoportable- Remus se mesó el pelo con cansancio y bostezó- Y yo he dormido demasiado poco como para que me importe siquiera.

- ¿Saber que yo estaba al borde de la muerte no te ha dejado dormir?- preguntó Sirius.

- No. La poción que te dio Dorcas para dormir te hacía roncar. Mucho.

Todos se rieron de la cara de ofensa del moreno, y siguieron hablando sobre todo lo que había pasado la tarde anterior en Porthmadog, de los gigantes y de sus respectivas primeras heridas de guerra. El hombro de Sirius era lo más escandaloso, pero Peter exhibía un corte en una ceja que le daba un aire rudo según las chicas.

- Espero que deje señal- dijo el chico, esperanzado- Siempre he querido parecer rudo.

- Voy a hacer más té- Remus sonrió frotándose los ojos.

- Ya voy yo, Remus- Lily se levantó de la silla y salió de su pequeña prisión de sillas y antebrazos gracias a James.

- Te acompaño- se ofreció Marlenne- ¿Algún requisito especial?

- ¿Podéis traerlo desnudas?- preguntó Sirius con la misma naturalidad de alguien que pide educadamente un poco de leche.

Marlenne se puso roja y Lily abrió los ojos como si fueran a salírsele. No pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada de reojo a James, que también estaba sorprendido.

- Es la medicación, chicas. Lo siento- se disculpó Sirius con una sonrisa más falsa que un galleon de chocolate.

- No sabía que tu medicación era "imbecilidad en comprimidos"- Marlenne entró en la cocina con gesto ofendido y sin dignarse a mirarle.

Lily entrecerró los ojos antes de seguirla.

- Imbecilidad en comprimidos- Sirius se rió suavemente, se retorció un poco a causa de la herida- Un día de estos Marlenne me va a dejar callado.

- De un puñetazo, seguramente- Remus suspiró.

- Ya te ganó un duelo una vez- Peter levantó las cejas apreciativamente- Yo no seguiría por ese camino. Para la primera vez puedes encontrar una excusa, pero una segunda…

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

Lily y Marlenne lavaban las tazas y los vasos que ya habían usado mientras esperaban que el agua empezase a hervir. Sirius no tenía nada parecido a una vajilla, sino más bien un conjunto de platos, cubiertos y boles huérfanos que ahora formaban una extraña familia no muy bien conjuntada.

- Siento que Sirius sea un imbécil- dijo Lily mientras secaba un platito de porcelana tan gastado que no se apreciaba ningún dibujo- No es mi culpa, pero extrañamente me siento responsable- añadió haciendo una mueca de extrañeza.

Marlenne se rió.

- No te preocupes. Hablamos hace unos días y, bueno, me atrevería a decir que todo está bien. O todo lo bien que puede estar tratándose de Sirius- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y apartándose un mechón de pelo rebelde de la frente con el antebrazo, tenía las manos ocupadas con los guantes de goma.

- ¿Se disculpó por lo de Gideon?

- No exactamente- Marlenne frunció los labios, pensando la respuesta- Sí implícitamente, supongo. Pero da igual, lo que importa es que siento que estamos bien. Que me seguirá diciendo gilipolleces, pero no me debo tomar lo de que sea un capullo de manera personal. Y que en cierto modo me aprecia… ¿Me entiendes?

Lily negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

- No. Pero si a ti te va bien…

Marlenne se echó a reír.

- Sí, me va bien- dijo colocando las tazas de nuevo en la bandeja- ¿Y tú, Lily? ¿Qué tal? Anoche parecías muy preocupada.

La pelirroja suspiró y se apoyó en la mesa de la cocina con ambas manos.

- Hice el imbécil yendo a buscar a esos dos. No sé que me dio, pero no pensé demasiado- suspiró y dejó caer los hombros- Casi nos matamos por mi culpa.

Marlenne hizo una mueca.

- No te martirices, Lily. No pasó nada, y es perfectamente comprensible que salieses pitando al pensar que estaban dentro de la catedral. Como cuando atacaste a esos mortífagos de Hogsmeade- añadió riéndose- Hay algo de temeraria en ti que no tiene nada que envidiar a James o a Sirius. Eres una intrépida.

- O una estúpida que ha estado cerca de morir dos veces.

Su amiga la miró con fastidio exagerado.

- Deja de ser tan agonías, Lily. Todos sabemos que cuando eres tú el que vives las aventuras, no parecen ni tan fantásticas ni tan buenas ideas. Eso aparte, eres una de las personas más valientes que conozco.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Estás esperando un cumplido?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Tanto tiempo con Sirius no puede sentarte bien. Se te están empezando a pegar todas sus habilidades sociales.

Ambas se rieron de la broma y empezaron a mofarse de las continuas quejas de Sirius sobre su hombro y de sus comentarios fuera de tono. Unos minutos después Remus asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina con las cejas alzadas en señal de interrogante.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Lily secándose las lágrimas que la risa le había provocado.

- Lleváis media hora aquí dentro. Empezábamos a preocuparnos por si teníais problemas…- contestó Remus mirando al reloj con seriedad- Sirius ha sugerido que quizás estabais plantando el té y esperando a que floreciese.

Marlenne miró al chico ofendida y cogió la bandeja con las tazas.

- Pues no va tan desencaminado…En el suelo de esta cocina, es probable que se pueda plantar un huertecito, de lo sucio que está- dijo con una sonrisa bromista y pasando delante de Remus hacia el salón- ¿Sabes que las escobas también se usan para barrer, Sirius?- la oyeron decir desde la cocina.

Remus miró a Lily y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Todo bien, Lily?- preguntó con despreocupación estudiada.

- Todo bien- Lily le devolvió una sonrisa brillante- Cada vez me sabe menos mal lo de haber puesto en peligro la vida de Sirius.

- Me alegro de oírlo. ¿Y en casa, con James, todo bien?

La chica le miró extrañada, notando como el corazón se le aceleraba un poco con la pregunta.

- ¿Por qué iba a ir mal?- preguntó a la defensiva.

Remus pareció sorprenderse y negó con la cabeza.

-Por nada. Era sólo una pregunta- contestó desconcertado.

Lily le miró con suspicacia una última vez antes de salir de la cocina cargando la tetera de loza. El chico siguió mirándola con perplejidad.

- Por fin- exclamó Sirius al verla con la tetera- Creo que si Wormy come más galletas sin beber algo para bajarlas, va a explotar. Las galletas son para mí, que soy el que ha estado a las puertas de la muerte.

- Eres un plasta- murmuró el aludido, limpiándose con disimulo las migas de las comisuras de los labios.

- Vamos a jugar a algo- dijo Marlenne sentándose de nuevo al lado de Sirius en el sofá donde estaba recostado- A ver cuánto tiempo aguantas sin hablar y sin quejarte de tu "herida mortal"- enfatizó sus últimas palabras entrecomillando con los dedos- Por cada minuto, te doy un knut.

Todos se rieron y siguieron bromeando a costa del moreno, del té de las chicas que estaba cargadísimo y helado, de las ojeras de James, que junto con las gafas le hacían parecer un mapache desnutrido, y en conjunto pasaron una tarde estupenda; de esas en las que no haces nada en especial, pero en las que cada momento está tan cargado de luz y de alegría que desearías que no acabase nunca.

Quizás era el subidón de adrenalina después de la noche anterior, el sentirse vivos y enteros (o casi). O quizás se trataba simplemente de que en ese momento, se sentían más como un equipo que nunca. O puede que sólo fuese que después de verle la cara al miedo, apreciaban mucho más el poder estar allí, bebiendo té frío y oyendo las risas de sus amigos.

De todos ellos.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Sirius se recuperó rápidamente, pese a sus continuas quejas, y él y Remus retomaron sus visitas diarias a casa de los Potter. Peter también era un habitual casi todas las tardes, y los chicos se entretenían haciendo cosas que la mitad de las veces Lily ni se molestaba en entender.

Se preguntaba qué sería de ellos una vez acabaran la escuela y probablemente no pudiesen verse todos los días. Ella también tenía a Sarah, a Violet y a Mary, las quería muchísimo y le encantaba estar con ellas. Pero era algo totalmente distinto a los Merodeadores. Esos cuatro parecían estar cosidos con un hilo invisible; hasta el punto de que cuando veías a uno de ellos solo, no podías dejarte de preguntar cómo de cerca estaban los otros tres.

La penúltima tarde de aquel año no fue una excepción a la costumbre de los chicos de estar juntos. Remus, Peter, Sirius y James estaban en el jardín, jugando a Quidditch; o esa había sido su primera idea. Porque Lily podía jurar, por lo que oía desde la sala de estar donde leía una novela sin prestarle demasiada atención, que el asunto había degenerado en una pelea de bolas de nieve encantadas. Se alegraba de haber declinado la invitación cortés de los chicos. Bueno, incluyendo dentro de cortés el comentario de Sirius de que jugar con ella a Quidditch iba a ser como poner un cono delante de la portería.

- ¿No sales a dar un paseo, Lily?- la voz de Dorea la hizo dar un respingo, no era habitual ver a la madre de James en la planta principal de la casa. Las escaleras eran una prueba demasiado dura para sus piernas- Hace un sol precioso, a pesar de la nieve. Gracias hija.

La chica se había levantado para ayudarla a acomodarse en el sillón de su lado. Le acercó una banqueta acolchada para las piernas.

- He ido esta mañana al pueblo, a comprar el periódico ¿Te apetece té, o un café?- preguntó dejando la novela sobre la mesa auxiliar de caoba.

- No, estoy bien. Sólo quería un poco de sol, y esta habitación es la que tiene las ventanas más grandes de toda la casa.

Lily miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa; los muebles de maderas oscuras y pesadas, los sillones blanditos, la chimenea adornada con fotos de la familia, el árbol de Navidad. Era sin duda su rincón favorito.

- ¿Cómo estás tú, querida? ¿Aburrida?- preguntó la señora Potter mirándola con dulzura- Estos niños no tienen muy claro como comportarse alrededor de una chica. Mira que dejarte aquí dentro sola…

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza. A la vez, desde el jardín, se oyó un grito asustado de Peter y Sirius riéndose a carcajadas.

- Creo que me alegro de que me hayan dejado sola- Dorea se rió- No te preocupes, estoy muy a gusto. Soy yo la que no quiere salir al jardín y exponerme a lo que sea que estén haciendo.

La señora Potter asintió, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Igualmente. Hace una tarde preciosa. Deberían ofrecerse a llevarte a dar un paseo por el pueblo, o a Londres al teatro. Charlus y yo solíamos ir a menudo. Nos encantaban los musicales.

Lily se encogió de hombros, intentando no delatar los nervios que sentía. Sonrió, intentando no pensar en qué diría la madre de Jamessi supiese lo que había empezad entre ellos. James no había encontrado un momento para decírselo, porque "Lily, es difícil sacar el tema de una forma natural". Y tenía razón, pero cada beso robado bajo el hueco de la escalera, en el jardín, o en la habitación de él parecía una falta de respeto a la hospitalidad de Dorea.

- Creo que tienen demasiada energía para aguantar sentados en un teatro dos horas, sin hacer explotar nada, y sobre todo sin hablar- y sin bajarse los pantalones los unos a los otros, añadió mentalmente, un juego desconcertante que habían inventado hacía un par de días y que le había costado más de una imagen traumatizante. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que Peter usaba slips?

- Pues entonces deberías proponérselo a James sólo. Dentro de cuatro días volvéis a Hogwarts y si aquello es poco íntimo ya de por sí, imagínatelo con los otros tres siempre alrededor.

No le hacía falta un espejo para comprobarlo, sabía que se había puesto como un tomate. Notaba el calor que desprendía. La madre de James lo sabía. Sabía lo que habían estado haciendo bajo su mismo techo, que por supuesto y gracias a la brizna de decencia que le quedaba en el cuerpo no habían sido más que un par de besos, o un par e docenas… Y bueno, alguna cosilla más de la que se sentía profundamente avergonzada.

- Yo…- dijo, sin saber por dónde empezar a disculparse- sé que no te hemos dicho nada…

- Lily- la mujer la frenó con un gesto dulce pero cortante de la mano- No te disculpes. ¡No estoy en absoluto molesta!

La chica la miró con el ceño fruncido, nada aliviada pese a las palabras tranquilizadoras de la mujer.

- Fue hace pocos días, queríamos decírtelo pero…

- Créeme, lo sé- dijo la señora Potter con una sonrisilla traviesa- Tendrías que haber visto a James; ha estado a punto de decírmelo más de cinco veces. Sé enseguida cuando me esconde algo, y cuando empieza a revolver sin sentido todos los libros de mi saloncito, es incapaz de sentarse y además no deja de despeinarse el pelo, es que es algo gordo- suspiró- Al principio pensé que Sirius había vuelto a destrozar mis rosales, pero cuando te vi a ti, frunciendo el ceño y sonrojada cada vez que te mira con esos ojazos suyos que no saben mentir, me di cuenta de todo.

- Siento no habértelo dicho antes- murmuró La pelirroja con una mueca, sin mirar directamente a la mujer- Estando aquí, además…

- No veo a James demasiado descontento con lo de tenerte aquí- bromeó la mujer. Y desde luego yo no lo estoy. Estoy encantada de que hayas venido y muy feliz, por ti, por James y también por mí, Lily. Puede que no te des cuenta de lo feliz que haces a mi hijo, pero yo sí que lo veo. Y es maravilloso… por no hablar también de que agradezco muchísimo la compañía femenina. Estoy harto de niños gritones y sucios, gracias.

Lily sonrió

- James también me hace muy feliz a mí- contestó la chica en un arrebato de sinceridad, poniéndose aún más colorada- Ha hecho mucho más por mí que yo por él.

- Eso sería discutible- Dorea se rió- James es un niño extraordinario, y le adoro, pero siendo francos, tenía una cabeza tan llena de sí mismo que necesitaba con urgencia que alguien le diese un par de patadas en el trasero para desinflársela. Necesitaba esforzarse por algo y aprender a tener paciencia.

Lily suspiró y asintió.

- Demasiada paciencia ha tenido.

La mujer tomó su mano entre las suyas y volvió a sonreír.

- No te castigues, Lily. Todo se podría hacer mejor. Pero bien está…

- … lo que bien acaba- terminó la pelirroja con una sonrisa cómplice.

La señora Potter le dio unos toquecitos cariñosos en la mano.

- Sólo te pido dos cosas. Primero, no le digas a James que lo sé. Que intente hablar conmigo de ti está empezando a ser mi parte favorita del día- sonrió de nuevo como una niña. Lily le devolvió el gesto y asintió- Segundo, prométeme que cuidarás de él y dejarás que él cuide de ti- dijo en un tono mucho más serio y solemne, haciendo entender a Lily que los esfuerzos de James por mantener a su madre al margen de sus "actividades extraescolares" no eran del todo efectivos- Me siento mucho más tranquila al saber que te va a tener a ti para mantenerle con los pies en el suelo.

Lily asintió mirándola a los ojos. Se sentía abrumada de repente por la responsabilidad de las palabras de Dorea, pero sabía que debía ser así. James y ella eran jóvenes, tenían la cabeza aún llena de tonterías y estaban saliendo desde hacía menos de una semana; pero todo lo que les había pasado en el último año, todo lo que habían vivido y superado juntos, había hecho que se hicieran responsables el uno del otro de una manera difícil de explicar. La madre de James le apretó la mano, agradecida.

- Ahora podríamos tomar ese té…

La puerta del salón se abrió y los chicos entraron dejando un rastro de nieve fundida tras de sí, empujándose y bromeando entre ellos, pero enmudecieron al ver a Dorea con las cejas alzadas y mirando con desmayo su alfombra de lana empapada.

- Hola mamá- James se despeinó con la mano - pensábamos que estabas arriba.

La señora Potter empequeñeció los ojos hasta que solo formaron dos rendijas brillantes.

- ¡Zapatos fuera ahora mismo! Y nada de entrar en esta habitación hasta que no estéis secos y decididos a no comportaros como ogros de las cavernas.

Los chicos no dudaron ni un segundo en obedecer, deshaciéndose en disculpas sobre cómo estaban demasiado concentrados en entrenarse para ganar el próximo partido contra Slytherin y se habían olvidado de limpiarse los zapatos.

Cuando volvieron a estar solas, Dorea chasqueó la lengua.

- Eso sí, si tienes a James, ten seguro que te llevas a estos tres de regalo… ¡Y olvídate de tener porcelana en casa!

Lily se echó a reír y se ofreció para ir a preparar el té mientras Tinx limpiaba la alfombra y oía las quejas de la señora Potter sobre lo desastre que era su hijo. La elfina asentía en los momentos apropiados, pero Lily sabía que tanto ella como la señora Potter adoraban a James y no eran capaces de enfadarse con él.

Algo que le pasaba a ella desde hacía un tiempo, si se molestaba en pensarlo.

- Maldito embaucador- murmuró para sí mientras colocaba dos bonitas tazas de loza azul en una bandeja.

- ¿Hablas sola?

James la estaba observando, apoyado en la puerta de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo como si estuviese muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Eso sí, no llevaba los zapatos puestos.

La chica le miró con suficiencia.

- Estaba recordando algo- dijo con altanería- ¿Me estás siguiendo?

- Sí- su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia y empezó a caminar con lentitud deliberada hacia ella, mirándola de forma sugerente.

Lily alzó las cejas de forma desafiante. James estaba a un metro escaso de ella.

- Para de hacer el bobo. Tu madre y los chicos están en el salón.

- No estoy haciendo nada- contestó él, arrinconándola contra los muebles de la cocina y sin ceder ante los empujones de la chica- Para de hacer eso, es como si me estuvieras pegando con un palo de mantequilla.

Lily levantó la mirada, furiosa, y de repente se sintió abrumada por la altura de James. Le sacaba más de una cabeza, con facilidad. No hacía muchos días se había preguntado si él sabía lo flojas que se sentían sus rodillas cuando él la miraba así, desde tan cerca y desde tan arriba.

Ahora no le cabía duda, el muy sinvergüenza lo tenía clarísimo.

Hundió el cuello en los hombros y frunció las cejas, intentando intimidarle. No surtió demasiado efecto.

- Estoy intentando preparar té.

- ¿Es que te molesto?- preguntó apoyando las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

- Un poco- contestó ella intentando sonar dura. Le aparto la cara con un gesto nada delicado- Bastante.

James se echó a reír y se separó de ella con facilidad

- Estás muy mona cuando te enfadas- dijo con sinceridad- Y no te emociones tanto, sólo venía a buscar unas tazas, ya que tú no has pensado en hacer té para nosotros. No tenía ninguna intención de darte un beso.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco intentando suprimir una sonrisa y sacó cuatro tazas más del armario.

- Ya, seguro que sólo venías a por tazas. Me lo creo- dijo acercándose a él como quien no quiere la cosa y acariciándole la nariz con el dedo índice. Luego se puso de puntillas como si fuera a darle un beso, acercándose poco a poco y sin dejar de mirar alternativamente sus labios y sus ojos de manera tentadora. Pero en el último momento giró la cara- A esto podemos jugar los dos ¿sabes?

Cogió la bandeja y salió de la cocina, con la nariz apuntando el techo y sabiendo que tenía los ojos de James, abiertos de par en par, clavados en la espalda.

Ella no media un metro ochenta, pero se defendía bastante bien por lo que parecía demostrar la carita de cervatillo perdido con la que James llegó al salón un minuto después. No pudo evita sonreír cuando él la miró con ojos de corderito.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Dumbledore había pensado que en vista de lo duras que habían sido las últimas semanas, y en especial el día de Navidad, todos se merecían un día feliz juntos, celebrar las fiestas, reírse y recordar que todos seguían allí. Por eso les había invitado a todos a una pequeña reunión- cena en el desaliñado piso de Islington, donde se habían estado entrenando todo el verano, prometiéndoles además una bandeja inagotable del pastel especial de Navidad de los elfos de Hogwarts.

Casi todos estaban allí, Frank y Alice, Dorcas, Moody y su nueva pierna de madera, Benjy y Caradoc, Emeliene, Edgar y su mujer… incluso la profesora McGonagall y el viejo Elphias Doge, amigo y aliado de Dumbledore desde sus días en la escuela.

Todos parecían estar pasándolo bien, charlando, comiendo o cantando canciones, como era el caso de Sirius, Moody y Edgar; la mujer del último le miraba con disgusto disimulado mientras intentaba quitarle la copa de ponche que tenía en la mano.

Marlenne era la excepción al jolgorio general. Estaba sentada en una silla solitaria, cerca de la mesa con los dulces de Navidad. Parecía cansada y no podía dejar de juguetear con el bajo de su falda. A un observador no muy entrenado no le hubiese costado mucho ver la deliberación con la que evitaba mirar a la puerta del salón, engalanado para la ocasión con cintas de colores y un abeto de dos metros.

Lily se acercó con dos copas de ponche y se sentó en la silla vacía de su lado.

- ¿Estás bien, Mar?- preguntó tendiéndole una de las copas llenas de líquido ambarino- ¿Te aburres? Ven a escuchar a Frank, está explicándonos una historias divertidísimas de la academia de aurores.

La chica negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

- Estoy bien, sólo cansada. Si no me he ido todavía es porque le prometí a los Prewett que me despediría de ellos antes de volver a Hogwarts.

- ¿De los Prewett o de Gideon?- preguntó Lily con malicia, Marlenne entornó los ojos y negó con la cabeza como si lo que acababa de decir su amiga fuese una tontería- ¿Y dónde están los Prewett mientras te hacen esperar?

- En casa de Molly, su hermana. Están como locos con sus sobrinos. Tienen tres, y dos gemelos más en camino- dijo alzando las cejas apreciativamente- Pobre mujer.

- ¿Todo son niños?- preguntó Lily alarmada.

Marlenne asintió.

- Todo chicos. Gideon dice que su cuñado no parará hasta que tengan una chica.

- Pues a este paso, van a poder hacer su propio equipo de Quidditch... los gemelos podrían jugar de bateadores, como sus tíos para Gryffindor - bromeó.

- Esa es la idea que tienen, precisamente- se rió y negó con la cabeza. Luego suspiró- Tranquila, esperaré a que lleguen para despedirme y me marcharé.

Los ojos de Marlenne se desviaron entonces brevemente hacia la puerta del salón, para volver rápidamente a observar la punta de sus zapatos de tacón. Lily miró en la dirección que lo había hecho su amiga, extrañada por su reacción.

Se mordió el labio para no soltar una exclamación de sorpresa. Remus y Dorcas estaban charlando al lado de la puerta del saloncito, y su lenguaje corporal dejaba poco a equívoco. Estaban tonteando, y la chica no dejaba de señalar el muérdago que colgaba del dintel. Miró a su amiga, que para su sorpresa le estaba sonriendo.

- No digas nada, Lily. Ya lo sé. Si fuese por Dorcas, ya no estarían aquí, sino perdidos en alguna de las habitaciones vacías... Pero Remus tampoco le está diciendo que no claramente.

Lily asintió y se quedó en silencio unos segundos al lado de su amiga, que seguía mirándose los zapatos.

- Creo que me iré- murmuró la Ravenclaw en un arrebato repentino de determinación, mirando el reloj- Es casi medianoche y me dijeron que acostarían pronto a los críos… así que deben estar entretenidos.

- ¿Seguro que no te quieres venir con nosotros?- preguntó Lily intentando sonar lo más alegre posible.

Marlenne sonrió y se levantó, negando con la cabeza. Se recolocó la bonita falda que llevaba y se abrochó la capa de viaje.

- No, en serio. Estoy cansada- volvió a repetir como para convencerse de ello- Despídeme de los chicos ¿vale?

Lily asintió y Marlenne caminó hacia la puerta con paso decidido y evitando mirar a los lados. Tan decidido, que cuando Sirius la cogió del brazo y empezó a arrastrarla en sentido contrario, no le vio venir y le costó reaccionar.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó intentando soltarse, mientras él la guiaba hacia la cocina del piso y luego a una pequeña galería que daba al patio interior.

- Te he visto sola y sin hacer nada interesante y he pensado que podías acompañarme a fumar un pitillo- contestó el chico con descaro, cerrando la puerta de la galería detrás de ellos- No me gusta fumar solo.

Marlenne cruzó los brazos y le miró con las cejas alzadas.

- ¿Y lo que yo quiera hacer no tiene ningún tipo de valor?

- Perdona… ¿He interrumpido algo interesante?- Sirius se apoyó en la puerta de la galería para evitar que Marlenne intentase salir, y encendió un cigarrillo.

- De hecho, me iba- contestó la chica con un suspiro de impaciencia- eso si te parece bien, claro.

Sirius la miró y sonrió de manera torcida.

- ¿No tienes diez minutos para hacerme compañía?

Marlenne le aguantó la mirada un par de segundos y luego levantó las manos en señal de derrota.

- De acuerdo- arrastró una caja vieja de madera, que en algún momento debía haber guardado botellas de whisky y la apoyó contra la pared de la galería.

- Permíteme- Sirius la apartó suavemente y sacó su varita. Con un gesto breve y sin pronunciar palabra la caja de madera se convirtió en una silla tapizada, con un cómodo respaldo.

- Gracias.

- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que te hayas mostrado tan entusiasmada por acompañarme- contestó Sirius con sorna, transfigurando otra caja en un taburete de tres patas mucho más sencillo que la silla de la chica, y sentándose a su lado.

- Podrías haber preguntado, en vez de arrastrarme- Marlenne le miró de soslayo, riéndose.

- Podría- concedió él exhalando una bocanada de humo de forma despreocupada- Por cierto, me gusta tu falda nueva.

La chica le miró con el ceño fruncido, y de manera inconsciente se recolocó de nuevo la falda.

- Gracias… ¿Cómo sabes que es nueva?

- Porque no te la había visto nunca- contestó Sirius encogiéndose de hombros- Y porque me hubiese fijado si te la hubiese visto, como la mayoría de hombres con un par de ojos que funcionen.

Marlenne chasqueó la lengua e hizo rodar los ojos, poniéndose un poco roja.

- ¿No podías haberlo dejado en un cumplido decente, verdad?

Él la miró como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

- No parecías estar pasándotelo muy bien esta noche- comentó despreocupadamente tras unos segundos de silencio, dándole una calada al cigarrillo- ¿Es por la compañía? ¿la comida? ¿las vistas? ¿O quizás las excompañeras de casa?

Marlenne volvió a mirarle de reojo y suspiró, sin intentar tapar el disgusto que sentía.

- No me apetece hablar del tema, Sirius. Y menos contigo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no es que tengamos ese tipo de relación, donde los dos nos sinceramos frente a un bol de helado de chocolate.

Él sonrió y soltó el humo en una bocanada lenta y silenciosa.

- Vale. Lo entiendo. Pero aunque tú no quieras hablar, yo sí quiero decirte algo. Y sólo lo voy a hacer una vez, porque _no tenemos ese tipo de relación_- dijo remarcando las últimas palabras- A él le gustas, mucho. Pero está empeñado en auto-boicotearse.

- Ya- contestó la chica con incredulidad.

- Es verdad.

- Bueno, y si es verdad ¿en qué cambia eso las cosas? ¿Y qué parte del boicot me incluye a mí y no a Meadowes?

Sirius inspiró y la miró directamente a la cara. Marlenne seguía con la mirada fija en la puerta, evitando esos ojos grises que parecían capaces de sonsacarle cualquier cosa.

- ¿De verdad te tengo que contestar a eso, Mar?- dijo en voz baja, apenas audible, obligándola a girase para escucharle- Estás bastante por encima de Dorcas en la escala de peligros potenciales.

-Claro- contestó ella sin creerle.

- En serio. La pequeña y adorable McKinnon, con sus faldas plisadas y sin haber besado nunca a un chico. Es el límite superior de la adorabilidad, ¿Cómo va a resistirse Remus a algo así?

Ella volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo evitar imitar la sonrisa estúpida que Sirius le estaba dedicando. De fondo, amortiguado por la puerta cerrada, oyeron como las personas del salón aplaudían y empezaban a felicitarse y a cantar el _Auld Lang Syne_.

- Parece que estamos ya en 1978- Marlenne levantó las cejas- Y nosotros aquí, convirtiendo nuestros pulmones en cartón, mientras yo te escucho decir tonterías.

Sirius se echó a reír y apagó el cigarrillo contra una de las patas del taburete.

- Deberías de escuchar menos a McDonald, llevar gafas de empollón no te dota de un súper cerebro…

La chica se echó a reír y suspiró.

- Como sea. Feliz año nuevo, Padfoot... Algún día tendrás que contarme el porqué de tu mote.

Sirius se levantó, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo.

- No lo creo… - sonrió de nuevo- Feliz año nuevo, Mar.

Marlene se encogió de hombros. Como si se le hubiese ocurrido de repente, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura del labio.

Sirius sólo fue capaz de mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Vamos hombre, no ha estado tan mal como el tuyo- bromeó Marlenne, sin poder ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. Él sintió como una bomba de energía explotaba en sus extremidades, intentándole hacer reaccionar. Un precipicio enorme e invisible se abrió a sus pies y supo que estaba a milímetros de caer en picado hacia no sabía dónde.

La puerta de la galería se abrió justo a tiempo de evitar que Sirius dijera o hiciese algo. James los miró con las cejas alzadas.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó escrutando la pequeña galería, como si esperase que algo le fuese a atacar.

- Fumar- contestó la chica encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué has venido a hacer?

James bufó.

- Pues estaba buscándoos para desearos un feliz año nuevo y para decirte que los Prewett estaban preguntando por ti. Pero con lo simpática que estás a lo mejor lo de felicitarte me lo reservo.

Marlenne se echó a reír y se acercó a James para darle un beso sonoro en la mejilla.

- Feliz año, capitán del segundo mejor equipo de Hogwarts- bromeó riéndose- Gracias por el recado.

Sirius no se movió de donde estaba, aún cuando Marlenne hubo desaparecido de su vista hacia el salón. James seguía mirándole con las cejas enarcadas. El silenci no duró demasiado.

- No abras la boca- dijo el moreno sin mirar a su amigo- No hace falta.

- ¿Sabes lo que haces?- preguntó James sin hacerle ni un poco de caso, viendo como Sirius se sentaba de nuevo en el taburete con la cabeza entre las manos. Cerró la puerta- Porque si lo sabes, no diré nada. Me callaré. Pero desde donde yo estoy, no parece que tengas ni puta idea de cómo manejar las cosas con Marlenne. Estás sin hablar con ella días, luego corres como un poseso a buscarla en Halloween. Luego sigues sin hablar con ella. ¿Y después os encuentro aquí, en un puto cuarto oscuro, como si tuvieses que esconderos para _algo_?

Sirius levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de James, valorando por un segundo si valía la pena buscar alguna excusa.

No, no merecía la pena.

- No. No tengo ni puta idea. Todo sería mucho más fácil si el gilipollas de Remus le echase huevos y se decidiese a estar con ella, que es lo que los dos quieren. Pero mientras Remus siga haciendo el mierda, yo sigo viéndola todos los días, comiéndomela con patatas en todas las putas reuniones ¡y sin saber si el otro subnormal se va a decidir de una puta vez!- exclamó con frustración- Pensando en alguna parte de mi puta cabeza que quizás…-suspiró- No. No sé que mierdas me pasa ni qué mierdas hago. Y no me hace precisamente feliz, Prongs, ¡pero no puedo evitarlo!

James se sentó en la silla que había ocupado Marlenne hasta hacía un momento. Tras unos segundos de silencio, sin mirarse, suspiró visiblemente más tranquilo.

- Lo siento, Pad.

- Créeme, yo lo siento más- murmuró con vehemencia.

James sonrió de forma comprensiva y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

- Mira que hay chicas en la escuela…

- Lo dice alguien que lleva colgado por una tía la mitad de su vida.

James se encogió de hombros y volvió a suspirar.

- ¿No quieres hablar con Remus?

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que me dé su bendición y me deje la pista libre? No podría hacerle algo así a un amigo- dijo Sirius con un deje amargo en la voz- Yo no soy mejor para nadie que Moony, y desde luego no lo soy para Marlenne. Él está loco por ella, loco de la manera que Moony dentro de su mojigatería habitual puede estarlo.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, y Sirius encendió otro cigarrillo. Ese pequeño descanso fue balsámico, como si sólo por el hecho de estar el uno al lado del otro sus preocupaciones se aliviasen.

- ¿Remus sigue haciendo el subnormal con Dorcas? ¿O cuando Marlenne ya no los estaba viendo se la ha quitado de encima?

James asintió.

- Está con Peter y Frank, jugando una partida de cartas… - murmuró con una sonrisa y mirando a su amigo de reojo- Sois dos putos castrados emocionales.

Sirius apagó el segundo cigarrillo e hizo un gesto obsceno con su dedo corazón. Se levantó de l taburete y emitió algo parecido a un gruñido frustrado.

- Ahora, querida, después de esta charla de corazón a corazón, vamos a pillarnos un buen pedo con el whisky de Edgar. Si no, creo que vamos a empezar a ovular y ya tenemos a Moony para tocarnos los huevos una vez al mes.

* * *

><p>¡Holas mis amores! ¿Cómo habéis estado? ¿Qué tal los primeros meses de calor? Yo bien, o entera por lo menos, deseando hacer vacaciones y dormir todo lo que no he dormido en… no sé… meses. Pero bien por lo demás, intentando no morir de calor ^^. Espero que los que tenéis vacaciones estési disfrutando de ellas, que los que trabajáis tengáis unos buenos fines de semana, y que los que estáis estudiando estéis seguros que el esfuerzo valdrá la pena.<p>

¡Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews! He recibido muchos y los he ido contestando por tandas, así que espero no haberme dejado a nadie. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, por todas las palabras de ánimo y por estar ahí pese a que no puedo actualizar tan a menudo como hacia… Lo intento chicas/os, pero entre el trabajo, las guardias, el tener otros hobbies y otras obligaciones… no tengo tanto tiempo! Pero no voy a abandonar nunca la historia ^^, en serio. Tenéis la contestación a los rr que no he contestado por PM en el último rr del capítulo 21. He tenido un problema porque tenía varios rr sin firma, así que he optado por copiarlos y contestar yo debajo ^^.

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? JL acostumbrándose el uno al otro, Sirius quejándose, la fiesta de fin de año, el semi-secuestro de Sirius a Marlenne… contádmelo todo querida/os! Quiero vuestra inestimable opinión! ¿Qué pensáis que pasará en el próximo capítulo?

**Recordad que si dejáis un review, podéis ganar un viaje a Londres para que Sirius os encierre en una galería! O Lily, claro, si os seduce más el plan ;)! Un besito!**

PD: alguien está tan emocionada como yo por el nuevo libro de JK? O por la entrega final de Batman de Cristopher Nolan? Vivo esperando!


	23. Secretos a voces

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni los personajes, ni los lugares, ni ciertas partes de la trama. El saldo de mi cuenta bancaria sigue siendo igual de miserable después de publicar y no creo que mi imagen se revalorice con esto.

_**TILL DEATH DO US PART**_

_Previously, en Till Death Do Us Part: Lily y James mantienen su relación en secreto debido a las inseguridades de Lily. No obstante, hay a alguien a quien no pueden engañar; Dorea le hace saber a Lily que está al tanto, y la pelirroja se siente aliviada al saber que la señora Potter está feliz por la noticia. Marlenne, Lily y los chicos (incluso Sirius ya recuperado de su herida) acuden a una fiesta de Navidad en el piso de Islington. Marlenne, tras tener otro desengaño al ver a Remus tonteando con Dorcas, mantiene una conversación especial con Sirius: James y Sirius hablan después del lío monumental que el moreno tiene en la cabeza gracias a la Ravenclaw._

_And that's what you missed on "Till Death Do Us Part"._

**23. Secretos a voces**

Soundtrack: _Oasis- Stand By Me_

Al cruzar el muro que separaba los andenes nueve y diez de la estación de King's Cross, Lily se dio cuenta de lo diferentes que eran todos. Ella y los chicos. Llevaban los mismos uniformes, los mismos baúles llenos de los mismos libros que cuando habían llegado hacía unos días para pasar las vacaciones. Pero todo era distinto ahora; los colores, el ruido, la gente… todo había adquirido un nuevo matiz más profundo.

Como si se tratase de un pensamiento cuasi profético, vio a Severus hablando con Wilkies y su padre a unos metros de la locomotora. No se sorprendió al ver que Severus la estaba mirando. Él siempre había tenido un don para saber dónde y con quién estaba, qué clases tenía y si los deberes de Transfiguración le habían llevado más de la cuenta. Nunca había pensado demasiado en ello, aunque a veces le había resultado un poco impertinente.

Ahora, sin embargo, le preocupaba bastante más. Se preguntaba cuánto tardaría en notar hasta qué punto las cosas entre James y ella habían cambiado y cuándo encontraría el momento (y el pasillo oscuro adecuado) para increparla.

James la tomó del codo con suavidad. Le miró a los ojos, magnificados por sus gafas redondas. Tenía las cejas fruncidas en gesto de preocupación.

- Vamos a buscar un compartimento vacío ¿Nos acompañas?

- Sí- dijo mirando el reloj y sonriendo al chico- todavía tenemos tiempo antes de tener que pasar lista.

- ¡Lily!

La chica se giró para recibir con una sonrisa a Sarah, que empujaba a toda velocidad el carrito del equipaje. Remus y Peter la ayudaron a frenar disimuladamente, evitando que se llevara por delante a un par de estudiantes de segundo que la miraron con rencor.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó la pelirroja mientras su amiga recuperaba el aliento con dificultad.

Sarah tomó aire, sonrió, y volvió a tomar aire incapaz de hablar.

- Es privado- fue capaz de decir al final, poniéndose un poco roja y haciendo reír a James y a Remus.

- ¿Y para eso llevamos todos mirándote cinco minutos?- protestó Sirius molesto.

- Venga, vamos a buscar un compartimento- dijo Remus con tono apaciguador y empujando a Sirius- ¿Queréis que os dejemos las maletas?

Sarah negó con la cabeza y señaló sin ningún tipo de discreción hacia el fondo del andén.

- Mary está allí. Me juego un galleon a que ya tenemos compartimento y plan de viaje definido.

Los chicos se rieron y se despidieron de ellas hasta más tarde. Lily y Sarah empezaron a caminar hacia donde Mary hablaba con sus padres y Max. La chica, al verlas, corrió unos metros para darles un abrazo y un beso sonoro.

- ¡Feliz año! Llegáis tarde.

Las dos chicas intercambiaron miradas cansadas.

- Faltan veinte minutos- replicó Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco- Y si hubieras tenido que movilizar al bloque en masa de los Merodeadores a estas horas de la mañana, te parecería que he llegado hasta pronto.

- No creo- contestó Mary con una sonrisa y ayudando a Lily con su carrito- Vamos, mi padre y Max nos ayudaran con los baúles.

Una vez hubieron saludado a los padres de Mary y a Max, Sarah retuvo a sus amigas en su recién ocupado compartimento antes de bajar por última vez al andén para despedirse.

-El entrenador de los Appleby Arrows me escribió una carta para decirme que el año pasado me vio por casualidad jugar contra Ravenclaw, estando de visita en Hogsmeade - dijo en voz baja y cargada de entusiasmo, como si temiese explotar si levantaba la voz- Y que este año vino a verme contra Hufflepuff… y… ¡Tengo una oferta de los Appleby Arrows para el año que viene! Claro, si me mantengo en mi…

- ¡Por los pantalones de Merlín!- chilló Mary lanzándose al cuello de su amiga sin dejarla acabar, y casi tirándola sobre los asientos del compartimento- ¡Sarah! ¡Felicidades!

Lily también abrazó a las chicas y juntas empezaron a saltar y a reír.

- ¿Tenemos que celebrarlo!- exclamó la pelirroja.

Sarah negó con la cabeza de forma vehemente.

- No, no. No quiero que nadie lo sepa. Podrían pasar muchas cosas, y… no quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa. Sería horrible si se quedase en nada…

-Pero…- protestó Mary.

- Os prometo que lo celebraremos. En cuanto firme el contrato.

Lily y Mary sonrieron y volvieron a abrazar a su amiga una vez más, antes de salir del compartimento y volver al andén para despedirse y, en el caso de Lily, asegurarse de que no se dejaban a ningún despistado en los baños de la estación.

- Está bien que no digas nada- susurró Mary de forma pensativa mientras Lily desaparecía entre los estudiantes en busca de los prefectos- Podrían llegarte más ofertas, y deberíamos estudiarlas. Los Appleby son un equipo genial pero… ¿Y los Puddlemore, o los Pride?

Sarah miró a su amiga de reojo y se echó a reír.

- Vamos a buscar a tus padres, anda. Y deja de especular.

Lily no había avanzado ni veinte metros cuando se encontró de frente a Stephie King y Charles Simmons besándose. A Lily le hubiera gustado decir que era un espectáculo lamentable de brazos, bocas y babas. Pero si dejabas de lado lo subnormal que era Simmnos y la animadversión que sentía por Stephie (en nada incentivada por el hecho de que fuese la exnovia de James) era algo bonito.

Sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso al frente con decisión, estaba cerca de parecer una mirona morbosa.

- ¿Charles?- dijo suavemente, mordiéndose el labio.

Los dos Hufflepuff se separaron y a Lily no se le escapó la mirada de desdén que le dedicó Stephie.

- Lily- dijo el chico- Feliz año.

La pelirroja intentó sonreír de forma genuina.

- Feliz año a los dos… no quería interrumpir- dijo en tono de disculpas y sacando un rollo de pergamino de su bolso- Sólo quería darte la lista de los alumnos de Hufflepuff que fueron a casa por vacaciones.

- ¿Y no había otro prefecto a la que pudieras dársela?- preguntó Stephie con un tono tan cándido que sólo podía ser fingido.

Lily la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Ha sido al primero que he visto, y no tengo toda la mañana para ir buscando a prefectos _no ocupados_- contestó con voz neutra.

Stephie hizo una mueca y murmuró algo, pero Charles la aplacó rodeándola con un brazo.

- Gracias, Lily. Está bien. Yo me encargo de la lista.

Ella asintió y se despidió con un gesto breve de su mano. De reojo, vio como Charles le susurraba algo al oído a Stephie y ella se reía, rompiendo su máscara de mal humor. Luego volvieron a besarse.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Lily se puso roja. Quizás vergüenza por la situación, por lo que se imaginaba que Charles le acababa de decir a Stephie, por… porque no se había dado cuenta nunca realmente, pero Stephie era preciosa. Pelo rubio y largo como una sábana dorada, ojos almendrados, un poco más alta que ella y con una risa contagiosa. Por no hablar de otras partes de la mitad superior de su cuerpo que muchas hubiesen querido para sí mismas.

Y había salido con James. Dos veces. Toda la escuela los había visto dándose el lote en la puerta de las aulas, en los pasillos, y detrás del castillo… Mientras seguía buscando a los prefectos para entregarles sus listas, se dio cuenta de que no estaba celosa, pero sí triste. Ella no era una novia como Stephie, con pelo perfecto y cuerpo de revista, y desde luego la idea de empezar a retozar por todas las superficies de la escuela con James no la seducía demasiado…

¿Y si él esperaba eso de ella? ¿Y si él se daba cuenta también de que no era una Stephie?

Marlenne la recibió con un abrazo efusivo y cargado de energía, demasiado en contraste con el estado de ánimo en la que la habían sumido sus súbitas reflexiones, así que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por responder con entusiasmo.

- ¿No te parece que han pasado meses desde que vinimos?- dijo Marlenne en voz baja- Es como si hubiera pasado mucho más tiempo.

Lily asintió y ladeó la cabeza, pensativa.

- Muchas emociones nuevas. Demasiadas.

- Nunca son demasiada emociones- dijo Marlenne guiñándole un ojo.

- Hola Marlenne- Remus se había acercado hasta ellas pero no se habían dado cuenta de que estaba allí- ¿Qué tal?

La chica sonrió y le devolvió el saludo, pero no le dio un abrazo como a Lily. De hecho, Marlenne se había puesto un poco tensa.

- ¿Tenéis compartimento?- preguntó la pelirroja, intentando romper la tensión extraña que se había formado entre sus dos amigos.

Remus asintió.

- Venía a ver si te ayudaba con la listas de Gryffindor.

- Es cierto- dijo Marlenne- Debería irme a comprobar que no me falta ningún niño. Nos vemos luego en la reunión ¿vale?

Sin esperar a la respuesta de ninguno de los dos, Marlenne se adentró en el bosque de estudiantes, cada vez más denso y ajetreado, con el único propósito de poner metros de por medio entre Remus y ella.

- Uh, qué cómodo- murmuró Lily mirando de reojo al chico, que tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y un vago aire de derrota- Veo que no ha habido mucha comunicación desde la noche de fin de año.

Remus inspiró y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

- ¿Te ayudo con las listas?

- ¡Deja las listas en paz!- protestó Lily con una mueca- Aura y Noah, los de quinto, se encargan de ello. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar- dijo señalando la puerta de un vagón con la mano para indicarle que subiera.

- No creo.

Lily frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos en un gesto severo. Remus suspiró.

- Después de la reunión Lily, ¿vale? Déjame una horita más de tranquilidad antes del sermón, inútil por cierto, que planeas darme.

La chica inspiró y su gesto se volvió aún más adusto.

- Eres bobo, Lupin. Bobo como un saco lleno de gusarajos.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y se despidió de ella con una sonrisa cansada. Lily, tras mirarle con reprobación el tiempo que consideró necesario, subió al tren. El silbato del revisor había empezado a sonar.

Se quedó en el descansillo entre dos de los vagones, mirando al suelo mientras los estudiantes se agolpaban en las ventanas que daban al andén para despedirse de sus familias.

No había nadie allí para decirle adiós a ella, para recordarle que comiera fruta y que se asegurase de que toda su ropa estaba marcada. Era la primera vez que no se asomaba a la ventana para oír las últimas indicaciones de su padre, normalmente repetidas cien veces con anterioridad, mientras su madre se secaba las lágrimas estropeándose el maquillaje que sólo se ponía para las ocasiones especiales.

Cuadró los hombros con decisión, venciendo una lágrima que amenazaba con dar paso a un pequeño torrente y empezó a caminar hacia el vagón de los prefectos.A fin de cuentas, no había nadie en el andén para muchos de sus amigos. Los padres de Remus seguían en Irlanda y Sirius no tenía familia con la que se hablase. Dorea estaba demasiado débil como para ir a despedirles, aunque se había asegurado de estrujarles y achucharles bien a todos antes de que desaparecieran camino de Londres.

Quizás lo importante, llegados a ese punto de su vida, no era que hubiese alguien para despedirla, sino alguien para hacer el viaje con ella.

La reunión con los prefectos hubiese sido mucho más breve si Dirk Cresswell no hubiese insistido en rehacer el horario de patrullas para que fuese más efectivo. Era una tontería, pero Lily no se opuso; sentía cierta debilidad por aquel chico con vistas a convertirse en un político despiadado y feroz después de su última patrulla en la escuela.

Remus no tuvo ni media oportunidad al tratar de esquivarla después de la reunión, por supuesto. Ignoró la mirada extraña de James, y la ligeramente ansiosa de Marlenne, cuando se ofreció a hacer el primer turno de patrulla con Remus, que no se molestó en esconder un suspiro de hastío.

Le daba igual. En algún momento del curso anterior ella tampoco había querido que nadie le dijese cómo tenía que hacer las cosas con James, y sin embargo todos le habían querido hacer ver de un modo u otro lo mal que estaba llevando la situación. Ese era su momento de meterse donde ciertamente no la llamaban.

- Lily, no me apetece hablar. No me ha apetecido hablar con James, ni discutir con Sirius, ni voy a querer hablar contigo- dijo Remus una vez estuvieron solos y caminando entre los compartimentos- En serio.

- Pues entonces tienes muy mala suerte. Porque nos queda una larga hora por delante, y tengo intenciones de hablar. Bastante.

El chico suspiró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

- Sé lo que me vas a decir.

- Sé que lo sabes. Pero tengo la esperanza de conseguir que con mi dulce tono de voz, las palabras penetren en esa cabezota dura y tozuda que tienes.

Remus se echó a reír.

- ¿Dulce tono de voz?

- Sí.

- ¿Has oído hablar de tener la imagen de uno mismo distorsionada?

Lily le miró de soslayo e inspiró.

- Hablo en serio, Remus. No entiendo qué es lo que haces.

- Lily, no me apetece discutir contigo. Sabes lo que te voy a decir, que no quiero someter a Marlenne a lo que significa estar conmigo. Y tú me vas a decir que ella es mayor para decidir. Y yo sacaré el argumento de que nadie más que yo sabe lo que significa ser un hombre lobo, y cómo eso llega a afectar a las personas que te quieren…

- Yo te quiero, Remus.

El chico sonrió y le dio un codazo cariñoso.

- Pero no vas a tener que hacer planes de futuro conmigo, Lily. Y he ahí la verdad, no tengo futuro.

Lily frunció el ceño y se apoyó en la pared del último vagón, donde habían llegado sin prestar mucha atención a los alumnos a los que supuestamente tenían que vigilar.

- Pero la poción de Damocles… y…- empezó a decir.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

- Eso son castillos en el aire. Nada firme. No me malinterpretes, estoy encantado de que la cosa parezca salir adelante y nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente por ofrecerte a aprender, pero de ahí a que los hombres lobo podamos ser ciudadanos de pleno derecho…

- Estoy segura de que a Marlenne no le importa nada de eso.

- A mí sí. Y a ella le importaría en algún momento, estoy convencido. No podría perdonarme ser un puto egoísta y condenarla así.

Lily suspiró.

- ¿No exageras un poco?

- No- Remus apoyó la espalda a su lado, su tono de voz fue inflexible- No exagero. Y en vez de reñirme tanto, deberías pensar que esto tampoco es fácil para mí. Nada fácil. Me gusta, Lily. Me gusta Marlenne. Muchísimo.

- ¿Te gusta y te comportas como un idiota con ella?

- Porque me gusta me comporto como un idiota con ella- la corrigió- Porque se merece algo mejor, y cuanto antes se convenza de que soy un dique seco, antes pasará página. Y si para ello tengo que ser un idiota, y seguirle el rollo a Dorcas o a quien sea, lo haré.

Lily suspiró y miró al chico de reojo.

- ¿Y Dorcas?

- ¿Dorcas qué?- preguntó Remus encogiéndose los hombros- Dorcas se preocupa tanto por mí como yo por ella, somos amigos y bueno… ¡Soy un mártir, no un santo Lily!- se rió y rodeó a la chica con un brazo- Me gustan las chicas y me gusta que me hagan caso, y Dorcas no busca más que un rato divertido.

- Suena mal- murmuró Lily, testaruda- Todo.

- Pones esa cara porque en el fondo sabes que tengo mucha razón. Y ahora, a lo mejor deberíamos trabajar un poquito.

Suspiró y se dejó llevar por Remus, aceptando con reticencia que su charla se había acabado y que tenían que volver a su patrulla.

- Ahora nos tocaría hablar de ti, ¿no?- dijo Remus después de echar un vistazo al primer vagón, sonriendo de forma misteriosa- ¿Qué tal el tema chicos?

No sabía decir si fue el tono, la pregunta, la sonrisa o la combinación de todo, pero Lily supo enseguida que Remus estaba jugando con ella y sabía mucho más de lo que pretendía con esa expresión cándida de sus ojos lobunos.

¡Sabía lo de James!, no sabía por qué, pero estaba segura de que lo sabía. Se plantó en el pasillo con los brazos cruzados, una sensación parecida a la vergüenza y la rabia combinada extendiéndose desde su pecho.

- ¿Lo sabes?

- ¿El qué?- contestó Remus abriendo los ojos, en una interpretación mediocre de sorpresa. En un lugar calmado de la mente de Lily, ajeno al enfado que empezaba a cocerse, pensó que el licántropo nunca había sido tan buen actor como Sirius- ¿De qué hablas?

- Lo sabes- afirmó- Lo sabéis todos- se corrigió inmediatamente, si un Merodeador lo sabía, podía jugarse el cuello a que todos lo sabían- ¡Esto me enseña lo que vale la palabra de James Potter!- exclamó antes de arrancar con paso decidido en busca del objeto de su enfado.

El chico no tardó en seguirla corriendo, esquivando las puertas que Lily iba cerrando detrás de ella, con una fuerza de la que Remus no pudo entretenerse en maravillarse por las prisas.

- ¡Lily!- exclamó intentando retenerla- ¡No te vuelvas loca!, no sé que te ha cogido…

La chica le lanzo una mirada incendiaria que le calló instantáneamente.

- Por favor, ¡no me insultes!- dijo en un susurro peligroso- Lo sabes. ¡Y James me dijo que esperaríamos, si yo quería que esperáramos!

Remus la tomo por la muñeca, pero la expresión de Lily le hizo cambiar de opinión y la soltó rápidamente.

- No le digas nada, Lily… me matará.

- No si yo le mato antes- dijo entre dientes, con una sonrisa que tenía poco de alegre.

Un grupo de estudiantes que estaban vitoreando a alguien les interrumpió el paso. Lily, tras proferir un suspiro molesto, empezó a abrirse paso, con disculpas al principio y pasando rápidamente a usar los codos. Según avanzaba con dificultad, su irritación se iba multiplicando. Pensaba descargar parte de ella en los iniciadores de ese pequeño tumulto de estudiantes, tenía energías de sobra para dos broncas monumentales.

Su sorpresa fue grata al llegar al epicentro y ver que podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro; los que habían iniciado aquel pequeño lío eran James y Sirius, agachados en el suelo, descamisados y gritando como dos posesos a lo que parecían dos… ¿caracoles de colores?

Sabía que tenía que pegar un grito, lo sabía. Tenía que parar todo aquello. Pero se congeló en su garganta.

James estaba guapísimo, con la corbata mal puesta, el pelo desordenado y riéndose como un idiota con Sirius. Sus brazos largos, que asomaban por los puños remangados de sus camisa eran fuertes, y Lily se estremeció al recordar la última vez que la había abrazado.

Embelesada en mitad del pequeño caos, sintió vértigo, como si la tierra intentase succionarla hacia su interior, cuando la verdad de toda la situación se hizo clara y sonora como una bofetada.

Estaba enamorada de James Potter. Sin darse cuenta y sin haberse resistido ni un segundo. Sin vuelta a atrás

James levantó la vista entonces, e interpretando que la cara de susto de Lily se debía sin duda al follón que Sirius y él habían organizado, se puso de pie y obligó a Sirius a hacer lo mismo.

- Está bien…- carraspeó y subió la voz- volved todos a vuestros compartimentos. Se acabo la… demostración de… encantamientos.

Algunos estudiantes protestaron, pero muchos, dándose cuenta de la aparición de Lily, se apresuraron por desaparecer de allí lo más rápido posible. En pocos segundos, en el antes concurrido pasillo, sólo quedaban los Merodeadores, con caras expectantes y Lily, tan en shock que no sabía por dónde le daba el aire.

- Nos hemos encontrado unos caracoles en el vagón del equipaje- dijo James tras unos segundos de silencio tenso- Peter les ha cambiado el color por los de las casas y hemos pensado que sería… divertido, ponerles un encantamiento de velocidad y hacer una carrera… No sabíamos que íbamos a tener tanto público. Por una cosa tan… estúpida e infantil- añadió rápidamente con la mejor cara de seriedad que fue capaz de fingir.

- Antes de todo eso se nos ha muerto el caracol de Slytherin-apuntó Sirius con una sonrisa malvada- No sé cómo ha acabado debajo de mi bota.

James le dio un codazo fuerte a su amigo, luchando por disimular una carcajada. Peter, detrás de ellos dos, dejó escapar una risita aguda. Lily miró a Remus, que tenía la vista clavada en el suelo para no caer el la tentación de echarse a reír.

- Se lo has dicho- murmuró la chica pestañeando rápidamente y sacudiendo los hombros, intentando salir de su estupor y hablar de lo que había ido a hablar. Su voz no sonaba ni tan fuerte ni tan amenazante como lo había hecho en su cabeza, cuando estaba ensayando qué decir.

En su defensa, mientras ensayaba, no era consciente de lo radicalmente que iba a cambiar su vida al ver a James en todo su esplendor masculino y darse cuenta de que sí, estaba totalmente loca por él.

- ¿Qué?- James puso cara de circunstancias- ¿Qué he dicho?

Lily inspiró y cerró los ojos, buscando algún resquicio del enfado y de la irritación que había sentido apenas unos segundos antes. Nada. No había nada. Su cabeza estaba demasiado atontada, intentando procesar sus sentimientos recién descubiertos. Volvió a inspirar.

- Le has dicho a estos- dijo señalando con una mano a los chicos, intentando no perderse en mitad de la frase- Que estamos saliendo. Se lo has dicho, y dijimos que íbamos a esperar- de nuevo un silencio de unos segundos- Yo no se lo he dicho a nadie.

A James se le puso cara de estar masticando limones.

- A lo mejor deberíamos hablar de ello, no sé, en algún sitio que no sea el pasillo- dijo despeinándose el pelo, ansioso.

Lily sintió unas ganas estúpidas de abrazarle.

- No te enfades con él, pelirroja- dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros- El pobre no nos dijo nada. Sólo hizo falta que le viéramos la cara el día después de lo de Porthmadog, parecía el gilipollas más feliz de Inglaterra. Y bueno, tú no dejas de ponerte como un adorable tomatito cada vez que está a menos de tres metros de ti…

Lily miró a Remus y a Peter alternativamente, que asintieron medio avergonzados.

- Le hicimos confesar- dijo Peter cruzando los brazos- Pero intento resistirse.

- Podemos hablar en nuestro compartimento, si quieres- se volvió a ofrecer James, su expresión más gris por momentos.

No pudo aguantarlo más. Había experimentado demasiadas sensaciones distintas en demasiado poco tiempo; rabia, irritación, sorpresa, amor, vergüenza… Demasiado como para no desbordarse. Y una vez dejaba ir todo, sólo quedaba una cosa: ese vagón; con James y sus ojazos adorables, y con sus tres fieles escuderos, dispuestos a lanzarse a las llamas por él.

Lo habían sabido desde el principio y no había oído ni una broma, ni una burla; callados por la lealtad a James. Y élsólo guardaba silencio por ella…

Y en realidad, ¿qué importaba que lo supieran? De hecho, ¿cómo podía haber querido esconder y pretender que James escondiera algo que la hacía tan genuinamente feliz?

Se echó a reír y cubrió los pocos pasos que la separaban de James con una breve carrera para abrazarle por el cuello. Luego le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y le soltó, aún riéndose.

Era feliz.

- Os perdono si retiráis eso de que me pongo roja- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y dejando a los chicos cada vez más confundidos. Suspiró y le puso una mano en la mejilla a James- Me voy a contárselo a May y Sarah. No me perdonaran si se enteran de que vosotros ya lo sabíais. Y a Marlenne, claro- añadió en voz baja, para ella misma más que para los demás, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta del vagón- Tengo que buscar a Marlenne... ¡Os veo luego! ¡Remus acaba la ronda solo, por favor!

Los chicos se miraron en silencio, unos segundos. Sirius fue el primero en soltar un bufido.

- ¿Has visto donde te metes? Está loca, todas las mujeres lo están. Y Lily es prácticamente un caso de institucionalización.

- Creo que no está enfadada- añadió Peter encogiéndose de hombros- Así que, bueno, supongo que ya puedes dejar de amenazarnos con llenarnos la cama de escorpiones mientras dormimos si se nos ocurre hacer algún comentario sobre tú y ella.

James alzó las cejas y miró a Remus, que se encogió de hombros.

- No sé qué ha pasado. Estábamos haciendo la ronda y, de repente, se ha puesto como una furia a gritar "¡lo sabes, lo sabes!". Luego ha llegado aquí y se ha quedado paralizada. Y lo demás lo habéis visto vosotros.

Sirius volvió a gruñir.

- Lo que yo te digo. Están todas como putas cabras.

James volvió a mirar el pasillo por el que había desaparecido la chica y fue consciente de que empezaba a sonreír como un capullo integral.

Pero le dio igual. Acababa de tomar un sorbito de felicidad en estado puro, y sonreír como un gilipollas era uno de los efectos secundarios a algo así de potente.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

- ¡Lo sabía!- Sarah casi no dejó que Lily acabara de dar sus noticias, y eso que lo hizo de la manera más escueta y natural que pudo- Lo sabía. ¡Lo sabía!- repitió regocijándose.

Mary suspiró, intentando aparentar que estaba molesta, pero la sonrisa la delató.

- Todos lo sabíamos, Sarah. Menos Lily, claro- entornó los ojos y se echó a reír- Ay madre, no sé si me voy a acostumbrar a ver tu boca pegada a la de él.

- Dicho así tiene mucho más encanto- contestó Lily con el ceño fruncido.

Sarah dio una palmada en el asiento del compartimento.

- Todos lo sabíamos, pero yo sabía que iba a ser antes de que acabase el año- insistió Sarah levantando su dedo índice- Y alguien me debe tres sickles… ¡Me voy a buscar a Peter!

La chica salió del compartimiento corriendo, bajo las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigas.

- ¿Ha apostado con Peter sobre cuando me iba a enrollar con James?- preguntó Lily con incredulidad.

- Eso parece- Mary se encogió de hombros- Pobre Pettigrew, realmente se dejaría despellejar por Sarah. Como si eso fuese a hacer que ella se fijase en él.

Lily la miró con reprobación.

- Mary, no seas así de cruel.

- ¿Yo? Yo soy realista. Sarah no se va a fijar en Peter de la manera que él espera que se fije en él; simplemente no va a pasar. Y ella no sabe que le está dando esperanzas, porque Peter actúa a su alrededor como si fuese el tío en el que siempre puede confiar… Ya me dirás tú que puede salir bien de ahí.

Lily consideró las palabras de Mary. Quizás su amiga era un poco dura con el mensaje, pero el contenido era preciso. Sarah se sentía cómoda alrededor de Peter precisamente porque no le interesaba de esa manera. Y Peter… bueno, estaba impresionado por ella, por su energía, por cómo parecía llevarse bien con todo el mundo y por su talento en el Quidditch.

- No sé si quiero que bisecciones mi relación- dijo Lily abriendo los ojos y fingiendo cautela.

Mary hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia con la mano.

- No te hace falta que lo haga, tú sabes perfectamente lo que hay. Estás colgadísima por él, él está colgadísmo por ti y estáis destinados a ser felices; si no fuera porque os estáis metiendo en camisas de once varas.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Lily sorprendida, sin saber lo que quería decir su amiga.

Mary apoyó su dedo índice sobre la nariz y frunció el ceño.

- Vamos a saltarnos la parte en la que lo niegas todo y pasemos directamente a la admisión de culpa. Sé que andas, que andáis en algo- se corrigió rápidamente- Tú, Marlenne y los Merodeadores.

- No sé de qué me hablas- Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida- Si es por…

- Hemos dicho que nos íbamos saltar esa parte… - suspiró- De verdad, Lily, tampoco es que seáis las personas más discretas del mundo; de repente desaparecéis todos durante horas, cuchicheáis detrás de "El Profeta" todas las mañanas, sabes cosas que no tendrías que saber…

La pelirroja bajó la mirada y hundió los hombros.

- Mary. Lo siento, si no os he dicho nada…

Mary hizo un gesto para que no dijese nada más.

- Sé que si me lo has dicho es porque es mejor que no lo sepa, y eres de las pocas personas en cuyo criterio confío- sonrió y exhaló un suspiro- Pero tengo una imaginación bastante fecunda y se me ocurren varias cosas. Ninguna demasiado alentadora, debo añadir.

Lily miró a su amiga a los ojos y también tomó aire.

- Estoy bien, Mary.

- Me preocupa más bien si _estarás_ bien.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, mientras la habitación se cargaba de pensamientos pesados, negros y silentes que amenazaban con sobrepasarlas. Lily sabía que Mary y Sarah sospechaban algo de sus idas y venidas, pero no se imaginaba que Mary pudiese haber llegado tan lejos como para imaginarse en lo que andaba metida… Aunque a fin de cuentas, era Mary. Quizás la persona más inteligente y más suspicaz que conocía.

- No tiene que ver con James, si es lo que te preocupa- Lily rompió el silencio- No hago nada que no crea que tengo que hacer. Si coincide que James opina lo mismo es una casualidad.

Mary sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- No es ninguna casualidad, es que los dos estáis locos. La gente como yo no viviría si no fuese gracias a gente como vosotros. Pero seguís estando locos.

- Si no fuera como tú, la gente como yo moriría devorada por una pierna verde y mutante- bromeó la pelirroja.

- En eso tienes razón- concedió Mary. Dejó de sonreír y miró a Lily con intensidad- ¿Sabes lo que me gustaría?

- No.

- Que no fueses mi amiga y no tenerte nada de cariño... Sería mucho más feliz si me dijeses que te vas a dedicar a la investigación de pociones o al estudio de los unicornios.

Lily se sentó al lado de su amiga para darle un abrazo cariñoso. Los ojos de Mary estaban brillantes, y miraba al suelo con determinación mientras se dejaba abrazar.

- Se supone que tu deberías consolarme a mí ¿sabes?- dijo Lily, intentando no demostrar la emoción que le había sobrecogido al escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

- Tú eres la heroína, la fuerte- Mary se apartó y sonrió de manera torcida- Olvídate a partir de ahora de que te consuelen.

Cuando Sarah volvió al vagón con su torbellino de energía habitual y ofreciéndose a invitarlas a algo con sus monedas recién ganadas, Lily y Mary volvían a ser las de siempre, y empezaron a bromear sobre cómo podía truncar la adicción a los dulces de Sarah su carrera profesional.

Sin embargo, mientras se reían e intercambiaban más bromas, Lily se dio cuenta de que quizás Sarah y Mary eran sus "personas del andén", las que le desearían buena suerte, dándole los últimos consejos cariñosos, antes de decirle adiós. Las que sufrirían en casa por la incertidumbre de no saber cómo estaba. Y pese a la gran responsabilidad que significaba aquello, se sintió reconfortada.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

James volvía del baño a su compartimento distraído, mirando el reloj y pensando que no podía faltar mucho para llegar a Hogwarts. Su estómago se revolvió con alegría anticipada al pensar en las delicias que le esperaban para cenar; casi podía imaginarse el sabor dulce y la textura rica de los pastelitos de crema en su boca…

- ¡James!

Una cabeza rubia, de pelo alborotado, se había asomado por la puerta de uno de los compartimentos que había dejado atrás. Él sonrió.

- ¡Mar! ¡No te he visto en todo el día!

La chica chasqueó la lengua y salió al pasillo del vagón, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Me ha parecido verte por la ventana y… ¡Quería felicitarte!- dijo Marlenne sonriendo y acercándose al chico- He oído las buenas noticias… como cualquiera que esté en el tren, claro. Incluso la bruja del carrito debe de estar al corriente.

James se rascó la cabeza intentando aparentar una timidez que no sentía; la sonrisa le traicionó enseguida y la chica puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que se reía.

- ¿Lo sabe todo el mundo?- dijo complacido

- Eres un idiota, Potter- bromeó la Ravenclaw- Será mejor que empieces a practicar tu mejor cara de disgusto, no creo que a Lily le guste tanto como a ti ser el centro de todos los cotilleos… he oído a unas de tercero de Hufflepuff que decían que te habías declarado en una pista de hielo con una docena de rosas rojas mientras una orquesta tocaba villancicos. No creo que Lily se muestre tan entusiasta como tú al respecto.

James se echó a reír de buena gana y Marlenne no tardó en unírsele.

- En realidad todo tuvo un poco menos de glamour, estábamos en…

Marlenne negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra decirme nada! ¡Mis inocentes oídos no necesitan ruborizarse con los detalles! Además, que aunque tú no lo sabes ni lo vas a saber, Lily ya me ha puesto al día, casi sin que hicieran falta amenazas por parte de Mary- bromeó, haciéndole reír de nuevo- Sólo quería decirte que me alegro mucho- añadió más seria.

- Gracias. La verdad es que aún no sé muy bien por qué ni qué pasó, pero tampoco quiero hacer muchas preguntas- James alzó las cejas de manera cómica- Ya me está bien como está.

La chica compartió su sonrisa y exhaló un pequeño suspiro, en contra de su voluntad.

- Te parecerá raro que te diga esto, James, pero me hacéis muy feliz- dijo frunciendo las cejas en un gesto inseguro, como si no supiese lo que el chico iba a pensar de ella- sois dos personas geniales y cuando estáis juntos, aún lo sois más. Y me hace feliz que… no sé…- inspiró y negó con la cabeza- Creo que voy a dejarlo aquí, antes de parecer una acosadora/grouppie loca.

James volvió a reírse y en un impulso de ternura, alargó el brazo y atrajo a Marlenne hasta su pecho para darle un fuerte abrazo de oso.

- Tú también eres genial, Mar- le dijo mientras la estrujaba- Pese a ser una Ravenclaw, ya sabes.

La chica se dejó abrazar un par de segundos más, antes de deshacerse de los brazos de James con aspavientos que pretendían ocultar lo roja que se había puesto.

- Los Merodeadores y vuestra capacidad para dejar a las chicas sin recursos de dignidad- dijo un poco molesta y mirándole con ojos acusadores. Luego se dio la vuelta, para volver a su compartimento- Por cierto, os vamos a dar una paliza tan grande en el próximo partido que se te van a quitar las ganas de hacer bromitas.

James sonrió de manera prepotente y ella entornó los ojos antes de girar el pomo de la puerta.

- Perro que ladra…

- Ya, ya… aplícate el cuento.

No fue hasta que Marlenne hubo desaparecido del pasillo, que James se dio cuenta de que no habían estado solos. En el otro extremo del vagón la silueta negra y sombría de Snape se recortaba contra la chapa de madera que revestía el vagón.

Quizás eran muchos años de experiencia, o que en el fondo se conocían más de lo que les hubiera gustado a ninguno de los dos, pero ambos supieron inmediatamente lo que el otro pensaba.

"Aléjate de ella", sólo que en sus cabezas la frase iba adornada con algunas palabras de más que hubieran hecho que Dorea Potter pusiese el grito en el cielo.

El brazo de Snape se curvó imperceptiblemente debajo de su capa negra, sin duda sujetando su varita. James no se movió, pero tampoco dejó de mirarle.

- Espero que hayas pasado unas vacaciones encantadoras, Snivellus. Las mías han sido espectaculares.

- Sí- siseó Snape, y pese a que estaba lejos, sus palabras sonaron nítidas por encima del traqueteo- Ya he oído que estuviste de viaje en Gales, cerca de la costa…

- Has oído bien- James tuvo que cerrar los puños con fuerza para evitar abalanzarse sobre él, que por otro lado parecía estar deseándolo- De hecho estuve con Lily, aunque no nos gustó demasiado ¿sabes? Demasiado hijo de puta por esa zona… ¿No tendrás familia por allí?

Snape se mordió el labio y su mano volvió a moverse entre los pliegues de su capa. Sus ojos centelleaban con furia, y James supo que quería herirle con todas sus fuerzas.

Algo más que tenían en común.

- Ya nos veremos por la escuela, Snivellus- dijo dándose la vuelta con aparente indiferencia, aunque no era tan estúpido como para no tener alerta hasta el último pelo de su cuerpo- Se me hace tarde.

Snape no contestó, pero tampoco se movió del sitio que ocupaba al final del vagón, ni dejó de mirarle como si quisiera perforarle.

No se inmutó. No dejaba de ser un sentimiento compartido.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

A James le gustaban los entrenamientos duros, de aquellos que cuando acabas no sabes muy bien que parte del cuerpo te duele, porque en general te duelen todas ellas. Estar exhausto, extrañamente, le liberaba y le hacía pensar con claridad. Y necesitaba pensar con claridad desde ya hacía unos días.

Abrió los ojos y el vestuario del campo de Quidditch tomó forma delante de sus gafas, sucias por el polvo. Estaba solo, incluso Sarah, que últimamente se daba unas palizas maratonianas, había vuelto a la torre hacia un buen rato. Probablemente él debería de hacer lo mismo; tenía aproximadamente el peso de su cabeza en deberes por hacer, un informe de la última reunión de los prefectos para entregar, un partido en el que pensar, jugadores a los que mantener a salvo y una novia a la que tener contenta. Todo eso aderezado con la insistencia constante de los profesores para que preparasen los EXTASIS y empezasen a pensar en su futuro.

Aunque eso de su futuro era relativo, claro. Si los gigantes y los mortífagos seguían aumentando el ritmo, no estaba tan claro que fueran a tener derecho a uno.

Suspiró y se limpió las gafas con la camiseta. Sólo se trataba de un mal día, todo el mundo los tenía, incluso él. No se podía quejar de cómo se habían dado las primeras semanas del año.

Pensó en Lily y sonrió. Estar con ella tampoco había sido un cambio tan drástico en su día a día, antes ya habían estado muy unidos. Pero lo de poder besarla y descubrir la existencia de piel debajo de las aburridas camisas blancas del colegio había sido una mejora. Una mejora sustancial. Muy sustancial. Por no hablar de que habían sido la sensación de la escuela durante unos cuantos días, algo que a él le había divertido y que ella había soportado; Lily era mucho más reservada que él.

Quizás lo único malo de todo aquello era Snape, que parecía creerse con la autoridad de intentar perforar a Lily con esos ojos negros como escarabajos que tenía cada vez que le venía en gana. En el Gran Salón, en clase de pociones; la miraba como si le hubiese afrontado de la peor de las maneras posibles, escondido, pensando que nadie se daba cuenta.

Pero él se daba cuenta. Él se daba tanta cuenta que tenía que clavarse las uñas en los brazos, morderse el labio y pensar en Lily y en el acuerdo tácito y mudo al que habían llegado. No hablaban de Snape y James no podía cuestionarla acerca de él, ni preguntarle si habían vuelto a hablar siquiera. No, no era un acuerdo que le tuviese muy contento, pero dudaba que ese fuese un tema abierto a discusión.

- ¡Prongs! ¡Joder! ¿Qué mierdas estás haciendo aquí?

La voz de Sirius y el portazo que dio al entrar rompieron el silencio como un trueno antes de una tormenta. James sacudió la cabeza y sonrió de forma perezosa a su amigo, que le observaba como si dudase de su salud mental.

- Estaba reflexionando, Pad. Sobre la vida.

- ¿Estamos en un concurso de gilipolleces y yo no me he enterado?- Sirius se echó a reír- Llevo como una hora buscándote, imbécil. Pensaba que los de Slytherin habían dado con tu culo feo y estaban dejándonos sin capitán para el partido del sábado y teniendo que subir a un koala a la escoba en tu lugar. Que visto la cara de subnormal que tienes no es mala opción…

- Eh, eh… ¿A qué viene ese cabreo?- James se levantó y le dio un empujón a Sirius antes de empezar a recoger sus cosas- ¿Remus te ha dejado de hablar otra vez? En serio, deberíais ir a terapia de pareja.

Sirius se apoyó en una de las taquillas con los brazos cruzados y sonrió de forma maliciosa.

- Mírate. Dando consejos sobre parejas. Como si tú supieras muy bien lo que estás haciendo.

- Déjame que lo piense…- dijo James fingiendo reflexionar mientras se cargaba la mochila al hombro- Yo tengo una relación madura con una chica que la mayoría del tiempo no sueña con sacarme el cerebro por la nariz. Y tú no. Creo que me puedo permitir el lujo de darte algún consejo.

Salieron del vestuario y Sirius resopló con indignación.

- ¿Relación madura? Vamos hombre, Prongs. Te ha costado cuatro años llegar a los "territorios inexplorados" de Lily- dijo entrecomillando con los dedos- y creo que ha sido puta casualidad…

- Los territorios inexplorados de Lily y mi capacidad para llegar o no a ellos es una cosa que no vamos a discutir- James levantó un dedo en señal de advertencia- Principalmente porque si ella se entera, me degüella.

- ¿Ves lo que te decía sobre tu relación madura?

- ¿Así que estabas preocupado por mí?- dijo James cambiando de tema y lanzándole una sonrisa traviesa a Sirius mientras empezaban a caminar hacia el castillo- Estoy conmovido.

- Lo que deberías estar es más al loro; los Slytherin no juegan limpio. Mira lo que le pasó a Waters hace dos años. Si no llega a ser porque Mercy había quedado con él se hace la hora del partido y él sigo encerrado en ese escobero- dijo Sirius recordando el incidente que sufrió el antiguo bateador de Gryffindor. Alguien, no se sabía quién aunque la cosa apestaba a Slytherin, le había encerrado en un armario de mantenimiento la víspera del partido, cuando subía de la cena.

James puso los ojos en blanco.

- Primero, Waters es grande como un oso, pero no era el tipo más brillante de la escuela. Segundo, le hubiésemos encontrado.

- No a tiempo para el partido- le replicó Sirius.

- ¿Desde cuando eres una vieja gruñona?- James le miró molesto ¿Te estás volviendo responsable o que coño te pasa?

- Me pasa que no quiero perder contra esos cabrones mal nacidos engendros del demonio- Sirius se encogió de hombros con naturalidad- Quiero que pierdan, que les humillemos como los bastardos que son y a ser posible quiero hundir una bludger en el cráneo de Rosier cuando nadie mire.

James se echó a reír y rodeó a Sirius con un brazo.

- Debo decir que pese que aprecio tu espíritu, creo que no te voy a dejar dar el discurso de motivación.

Su amigo se echó a reír y se zafó con facilidad de su brazo, intentando a la vez darle una colleja que James esquivó. Así, intentando tirar al otro al suelo, dándose puñetazos en las costillas y haciéndose zancadillas, llegaron a la puerta del castillo donde se encontraron con Peter.

- Os buscábamos para cenar- dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño- Lily me ha dicho que hoy hay pastel de carne, y como no nos demos un poco de prisa va a volar.

- No necesitas comer pastel de carne, Peter. Tu barriga está próxima a declararse estado independiente- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa malvada.

- Muy gracioso- contestó el chico con menos convencimiento del que pretendía.

- ¿Lily ha cenado ya?- preguntó James mientras entraban en el vestíbulo.

- Sí, quería acabar un informe para la profesora McGonagall. Me ha dicho que mires tu agenda.

James sacó la agenda y buscó el día en el que estaban. En la pulcra caligrafía de la chica se podía leer "Haciendo TU informe en la Torre. Más te vale ganar ese puñetero partido de las narices". Sonrió, encantado, y volvió a guardarla en su mochila. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró con resignación.

- ¿Y Remus?- preguntó James cambiando de tema rápidamente e ignorando a su amigo.

- Nos hemos encontrado a Marlenne en la entrada de la biblioteca y se han quedado hablando- Peter miró el reloj con impaciencia- Será mejor que vayamos a buscarle, vamos tarde.

James y Sirius se echaron a reír y James rodeó a Peter con un brazo.

- Si fueses tan estricto con las clases como con las horas de la comida, sacarías todos los EXTASIS con Es.

Al ver a Remus y Marlenne a lo lejos, cuando llegaban a la biblioteca, James se dio cuenta enseguida de que algo no marchaba bien e hizo parar a Sirius y Peter con un gesto de su mano. Marlenne se aferraba con fuerza a un libro que sostenía y miraba a Remus con los ojos abiertos y la boca apretada, intentando sin demasiado éxito que sus susurros no se convirtiesen en gritos de enfado. Remus miraba al suelo, con las manos en los bolsillos, y negaba con la cabeza.

Marlenne apenas tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de la presencia de los chicos, que no sabían dónde meterse. Se calló y se puso roja inmediatamente. Remus también se giró para ver qué había captado su atención y palideció ligeramente al ver a sus amigos a unos metros.

- Nos vemos por la escuela- la oyeron murmurar, cada palabra cargada de más acritud que la anterior. Remus siguió sin mirarla a los ojos.

Marlenne, apretando aún el libro contra su pecho se alejó de Remus casi corriendo. Pasó por el lado de James, Peter y Sirius, sin mirarles, y bajó las escaleras rápidamente para perderse en las sombras del vestíbulo, sus pasos amortiguados por el murmullo de voces que salía del Gran Salón.

Remus se acercó hasta ellos, arrastrando los pies ligeramente, las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza hundida en los hombros.

- ¿Bajamos a cenar?- dijo con un esfuerzo evidente.

- Claro, vamos a bajar a cenar. Y de camino si quieres nos cuentas qué ha pasado- dijo Sirius con un tono que rezumaba sarcasmo.

Remus le miró de reojo.

- Yo no te pido que me des explicaciones sobre tus peleas con Marlenne… - replicó Remus enfadado- O bueno, te las pido pero no me las das. Así que no sé por qué tengo que contarte nada.

- Eres idiota, Remus- Sirius negó con la cabeza, apenas conteniendo el enfado que sentía.

- Gracias. Tú también.

- Eh, dejadlo- James se situó entre sus amigos- Sólo faltaba que encima nos peleemos nosotros ahora.

Sirius siguió mirando a Remus con dureza. El licántropo no apartó la mirada. Peter se colocó al lado de James, no muy seguro de qué hacer.

- Me ha invitado a ir a tomar tarta de manzana en la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade y le he dicho que había quedado con Dorcas para pasar la tarde-dijo Remus tras unos segundos, dándose por vencido a la insistencia muda de Sirius.

El moreno gruñó

- Deberías sacar la cabeza del culo y darte cuenta que estás mandando todo a la mierda- dijo Sirius.

James abrió la boca para hablar, pero Remus se le adelantó.

- ¿Sí, Sirius? ¿No me digas? ¿Lo estoy mandando todo a la puta mierda?- dijo casi gritando- ¡Pues es mi puto problema! ¿Vale? ¡Mi puto problema! ¡Yo no me meto en tus mierdas con tu hermano ni con tu familia, ni con Marlenne, ni con tu puto mal humor crónico contra todo lo que contradice un poco los "ideales de vida de Sirius Black"! ¡Así que aprende a comerte mis mierdas como yo me como las tuyas y deja de juzgarme como si fueras superior a mí!

Remus no se esperó a recibir ninguna respuesta y tras una última mirada inflamada a Sirius se dio la vuelta y subió rápidamente las escaleras que llevaban a los pisos de arriba.

Sirius le siguió con la mirada, hasta incluso después de que no se oyeran los pasos del chico en las escaleras. Luego gruñó de nuevo.

- ¿Bajamos a cenar o qué?- y empezó a bajar las escaleras sin dar tiempo a que James o Peter se opusieran.

- Pues estamos de puta madre…- murmuró Peter mirando a James de reojo, que no era capaz de decidir cómo reaccionar a todo lo que acababa de pasar- Hasta se me han quitado las ganas de pastel de carne.

James asintió y tras una última mirada a las escaleras por las que Remus había desaparecido, empezó a bajar hacia el vestíbulo con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Vamos, anda. Primero comer. Luego, arreglar el mundo.

* * *

><p>Hola queridos y queridas. Sé que he tardado, lo sé, pero creo que también me merezco unas vacaciones. Y en eso he invertido mi tiempo parte de este mes y medio. En estar de vacaciones, descansar, dormir y hacer sólo cosas que me apetecieran… Espero que sepáis perdonarme, seguro que entendéis que de vez en cuando es necesario desconectar, incluso de cosas a las que quiero tanto como este fic.<p>

¿Qué tal habéis pasado vosotros agosto? ¿Calor? ¿Frío? ¿Novios o novias de verano de las que deba de saber algo ^^ hehehe? ¡Contadme! Me gusta estar informada.

**Muchas gracias** por todo vuestro apoyo en forma de reviews, o de Pm. Muchas, muchas gracias. Los reviews anónimos están contestados en un rr a mí misma en el capítulo 22 (el último). Como la otra vez, he recibido rr sin nombre (aparecen como Guest) y sin firma, así que los he copiado enteros y están contestados abajo. **¡Acordaos de firmar los reviews, que si no, no sé a quién estoy contestando!**

¡Bueno! ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo nuevo? Ya estamos de nuevo en Hogwarts, Lily ha decidido dejarse de chorradas y la pobre Marlenne parece estar un poco más triste capítulo tras capítulo. ¿Cuáles son vuestras impresiones? ¿Pensáis como Sirius que todas las mujeres estamos un poco locas? ¿Creéis que los que necesitan ayuda son los chicos? ¡Escribidme! ¡También podéis escribirme para echarme la bronca por desaparecer más de un mes!

También tengo una petición que haceros, con todo esto de poder poner dibujitos a las historias, estoy pensando en buscar una portada para Till Death. Si se os ocurre alguna idea, alguna fotografía o cualquier cosa... ¡se aceptan propuestas!

Un besito a todos hasta el próximo capítulo.

**Deja un review a Henar si quieres entrar en el concurso de un viaje al andé con James y Sirius llevándote el equipaje… ¡y lo que surja por el camino!**


	24. Popular Mechanics for Broken Hearts

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni los personajes, ni los lugares, ni ciertas partes de la trama. El saldo de mi cuenta bancaria sigue siendo igual de miserable después de publicar y no creo que mi imagen se revalorice con esto.

_**TILL DEATH DO US PART**_

_Previously, en Till Death Do Us Part: Los chicos vuelven a Hogwarts después de una Navidad muy movida. Lily se da cuenta de que su pequeño secreto con James ya no es tan secreto, y sorprendentemente le da igual. Remus se confiesa a Lily, admitiendo que le gusta Marlenne, pero dejando claro que sus motivos para no estar con ella son más fuertes. James tiene un breve encuentro en el tren con Snape. Ya unos días más tarde, en la escuela, Remus tiene una discusión encubierta con Marlenne y una bastante más obvia con Sirius._

_And that's what you missed on "Till Death Do Us Part"._

**24. Popular Mechanics for Broken Hearts**

_Soundtrack: Ho Hey- the Lumineers_

El sábado del partido contra Slytherin el tiempo parecía querer ir a conjunto con el ambiente del gran comedor: frío, cielo gris y nubes negras; en cualquier momento podía romper a llover. No era el mejor día para estar en los terrenos, y mucho menos para celebrar un partido de Quidditch.

Lily se enrolló la bufanda roja y amarilla alrededor del cuello para protegerse del frío mientras buscaban un asiento en la grada con Mary. Ya no sentía la nariz y el ambiente tenía tanta humedad que sentía que su pelo se había disparado en todas direcciones.

Mary sin embargo, no parecía muy preocupada por las condiciones meteorológicas. Toda ella era una visión en rojo y dorado, incluso la cara. Tenía los labios apretados con decisión, y no dejaba de lanzar miradas envenenadas a la grada de Slytherin. Si no hubiese sido su amiga, Lily le hubiese tenido miedo.

- Allí están Peter y Remus- dijo en un susurro enérgico abriéndose paso sin demasiado cuidado hasta un extremo de la grada, donde los chicos estaban guardándoles un asiento.

Mary se sentó al lado de Peter, que amedrentado, le ofreció dulces de una gran bolsa.

- Parece dispuesta a saltar ella misma al campo, si fuese necesario- le dijo Remus a Lily en un susurro.

- Ni lo dudes- contestó la pelirroja- Hoy le ha echado un rapapolvo tremendo a uno de quinto por olvidarse de la bufanda de Gryffindor. Y lleva toda la semana haciendo de guardaespaldas de Sarah.

- Eso no me parece tan exagerado- Remus suspiró- Ya sabes lo que le pasó a Waters hace un par de años; nosotros tampoco hemos dejado a James y a Sirius solos ni un momento.

Lily inspiró.

- Me he dado cuenta.

- ¿Oigo algo así como reproche en tu voz?

- Algo así- sonrió y tomó a Remus por el brazo- Aunque no tenéis toda la culpa de que esta escuela sea tan íntima como el metro de Londres.

- Te prometo que mañana le dejaremos solo un ratito, para que _celebréis_ tu cumpleaños…- le guiñó un ojo.

- ¡No necesito estar a solas con él para lo que estás pensando!- Lily se puso roja como un tomate y Remus la miró con suspicacia- Quiero decir, no hacemos nada de lo que estás pensando. Nada.

- ¿Nada?

Ella se puso aun más roja.

- ¡Remus!- protestó azorada

El chico se rió y le dio un toquecito cariñoso en la mano.

- Está bien, Lily. Sólo quería hacerte reír un poco. Pareces triste.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia.

- Estoy bien. Un poco agotada con todo lo de los EXTASIS, pero bien.

Era cierto que estaba agotada (empezaba a tener pesadilla con McGonagall persiguiéndola para darle con sus deberes sin hacer en la cabeza), pero lo que no era verdad del todo era que estaba bien.

Estaban a un día de su cumpleaños, su primer cumpleaños sin sus padres. Además iba a cumplir los dieciocho, lo que a los ojos de la ley muggle la convertía en una adulta; dejaría estar a cargo de Petunia para pasar a estar aún más sola, con toda su vida guardada en una caja en el desván de James.

Aunque si era sincera consigo misma, no era eso lo único que la preocupaba. Esa misma mañana Stephie King se había acercado hasta James, con su sábana de pelo maravilloso y su sonrisa peligrosa, para desearle suerte. Su estómago se había retorcido y prácticamente no había podido desayunar nada más.

El problema no era Stephie. No le caía bien, eso seguro, pero la Hufflepuff que no se había olvidado de mirarla con desafío después de hablar con James, no era el problema. El problema era que verla le recordaba lo mal que se le daba eso de ser novia de alguien.

James y ella salían, y aunque al principio había sido un fastidio que todo el mundo hablase de ello, ya le daba igual que la gente lo supiera. Pero, a parte de eso, básicamente seguían haciendo lo mismo que hacían cuando no salín, excepto claro por lo de enrollarse de vez en cuando en algún rinconcito privado.

Muy de vez en cuando.

Era difícil estar solos y tener tiempo para ellos. Ella sabía que a James no le hubiese importado un despliegue un poco más… público de su relación, pero ella no se sentía a gusto besuqueándose y haciendo manitas delante de otras personas…

James no había tenido ese problema con Stephie nunca. Sus ojos habían sido testigos de ello, muy a su pesar. Y ése era el problema. ¿Cuánto iba a tardar James en cansarse de ella y sus escasas sesiones a solas?

- ¿Lily?- Remus la sacudió suavemente por el hombro- Te has quedado callada. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Sacudió la cabeza y miró a su amigo.

- Sí, seguro.

- Estás rara- insistió el chico.

- Tú también estás raro.

- Eso no es una respuesta.

- Pero es de lo que yo quiero hablar ahora- dijo Lily encogió los hombros- ¿Qué tal con Sirius?

Remus se apoyó en el respaldo y entrecerró lo ojos.

- Sirius y yo estamos bien, no es la primera vez que nos peleamos- contestó de forma evasiva- Y a lo mejor deberías considerar es un poco impertinente por tu parte darme sermones sobre ello.

Lily bufó.

- Vale. Muy bien, haz lo que te dé la gana con Sirius… ¿Pero Marlenne?

Remus la miró con las cejas alzadas.

- Pensaba que estábamos de acuerdo en no volver a hablar de ello, Lily. En serio. Si me haces repetírtelo puede que no sea tan educado.

La chica le miró el ceño fruncido.

- Sólo… quiero decir, es incómodo. Se supone que somos como un equipo, y con Sirius y contigo actuando raro y Marlenne esquivándoos… Encima de todo, no necesitamos este tipo de problemas.

- Y por eso mismo todo será mejor cuando Marlenne se olvide de mí y empiece a hacer caso de algún chico normal, como Prewet. Cuanto antes entendáis eso Sirius y tú, antes se acabará el problema- dijo Remus tajante.

- Pero…

- Lily, vamos a ver el partido. Déjalo estar, por favor.

La chica apretó los labios en una mueca y asintió con reticencia. Remus le dio un apretón en la mano y sonrió de forma melancólica.

- Sé que sólo piensas en lo mejor para mí. No estoy enfadado, pero estoy cansado de discutir todo este puñetero asunto y me gustaría que respetaseis mi decisión.

- La respeto, pero…- empezó a decir la pelirroja.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

- Respetarla implica una ausencia total de peros, ¿vale? De hoy en adelante, este tema no está abierto a discusión.

Lily asintió y se giró hacia el campo, la gente había empezado a vitorear, los jugadores de las dos casas salían al campo.

- Esto no va a ser bonito- murmuró Peter con los ojos muy abiertos y viendo como Mary empezaba a gritar como una posesa.

Lily miró a la grada de Slytherin y suspiró. No, no iba a ser nada bonito.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

James hizo un gran esfuerzo por sonreír a los miembros del equipo de Quidditch antes de salir al campo. Todos estaban tensos, nerviosos. Sarah no paraba de jugar con las correas de la protecciones para los brazos y Sebastian Mercy, el portero, se había puesto y quitado el casco tantas veces que su pelo color paja parecía un nido de gorriones.

- Va a ser duro, ya lo sabéis- dijo exhalando un suspiro- Van a ir a machete, y nosotros tendremos que aguantar, pero evitad a toda costa que os expulsen. Podría ser fatal. Necesito mucha presión delante, para proteger a los cazadores.

- Entendido- Sirius le puso una mano en el hombro a Cullum, el otro bateador, que asintió con su enorme cabeza. Medía casi dos metros y James se maravillaba de cómo podía manejar una escoba de carreras con la agilidad que lo hacía.

- Y tú, Beckett…- empezó a decir James.

La chica suspiró y le miró directamente a los ojos.

- Atrapar la snitch lo antes posible y alejarme de los Slytherin tanto como pueda… Me siento halagada por tu confianza en mi fuerza- murmuró

James la miró de forma afilada.

- Tienes toda mi confianza, pero aún y así creo que no es descabellado pensar que Wilkies o Rosier podrían darte algún problemilla en un cara a cara- dijo con sarcasmo.

Sarah puso los ojos en blanco pero asintió.

- Tendré cuidado, Potter- respondió enfatizando el apellido del chico y ganándose una nueva mirada suspicaz- Lo siento, son los Slytherin. Consiguen sacar lo peor de mí.

Sirius se rió y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

- Me gusta lo peor de ti, Beckett- dijo con un susurro seductor a media voz que todos pudieron oír.

Sarah se puso roja hasta la punta de las orejas y le contestó con un golpe en la cabeza con el mango de su escoba.

- Guardad esa energía para el partido- les reprendió James con un dedo- y ahora… ¡Vamos Gryffindor!

Los demás respondieron con un grito entusiasta. Las puertas del vestuario se abrieron, dando paso al cielo gris y las gradas en ebullición. El ruido era atronador.

James se dio la mano con Rosier ante la mirada de halcón de Madame Hooch. Ambos apretaron bastante más de lo necesario, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

El silbato de inicio despertó un rugido poderoso en la multitud. Los altavoces de la megafonía silbaron un momento antes de que el comentarista empezase a hablar.

- Gryffindor se hace con la quaffle rápidamente, Amanda Moongast, cazadora de Gryffindor esquiva con habilidad a Ronson y vuela como una centella hacia la portería de Slytherin.

James, detrás de Amanda, la cazadora que junto a él llevaba más tiempo en el equipo, levantó la vista un segundo al no reconocer la voz del chico que comentaba el partido. Era Dirk Cresswell, el Ravenclaw estirado que siempre llevaba la camisa del uniforme abrochada hasta el último botón, por dentro de los pantalones y sin una arruga. No le caía demasiado bien, pero Lily parecía tenerle aprecio.

- Finta y… ¡veinte puntos para Gry…! ¡Drill acaba de abalanzarse sobre Moongast en una acción que no acabo de comprender, porque ella ya no tenía la posesión de la quaffle…

En la grada de Gryffindor se oyó un grito de indignación. Cullum, que había volado hasta Amanda después de que el cazadores de Slytherin se lanzase sobre ella, levantó el pulgar para indicarles que todo iba bien.

- Madame Hooch pita falta clara… Moongast lanza y… veinte puntos más para Gryffindor. Esperemos que Amanda se encuentre bien. La posesión cambia a Slytherin, que juega a la contra.

James hizo un giro de ciento ochenta grados en el aire y se lanzo en picado hacia Wilkies, que llevaba la quaffle. Una bludger le hizo desviarse en el último momento, y perder al Slytherin que lanzó a los aros.

- ¡Wilkies lanza y… gran parada de Mercy! Moongast recupera la quaffle para Gryffindor, mientras Beckett y Southbridge sobrevuelan el campo en busca de la snitch… ¡Eh!… Moongast pierde el control sobre la quaffle y casi sobre la escoba en una acción… dudosa de Drill. Black le está gritando a Drill y Potter protesta. Madame Hooch no pita falta, pero no parece muy contenta… va a hablar con los capitanes

Madame Hooch paro el partido unos segundos y voló hacia James y Rosier, que la esperaban a mitad del campo. En un lugar distraído de su mente, James pensó que Dirk no era ni mucho menos el peor comentarista que habían tenido.

- ¡Quiero juego limpio, chicos! ¡Y si no lo tengo me veré obligada a anular el partido! ¿Entendido?

Ambos se miraron desafiantes y asintieron con un gesto escueto de la cabeza. Madam Hooch se retiró y volvió a pitar para reanudar el encuentro.

- Haces bien en cuidarte las espaldas, Potter. Aunque no siempre tendrás a Madam Hooch- murmuró Rosier antes de izarse de nuevo.

El partido estaba siendo incluso más duro de lo que se habían imaginado. Slytherin siguió con su juego al límite de la legalidad, y Gryffindor tuvo que sobreponerse y defenderse de igual modo. James había recibido una bludger en el costado y casi no podía doblarse, pero sin duda Mercy, que se había llevado una quaffle regalo de Drill en toda la cara y se había roto la nariz, era el peor parado.

- ¡Y Slytherin marca cuando llevamos una hora y cuarto de partido!- se oyó la voz de Cresswell por megafonía- sumando un total de trescientos a doscientos setenta a favor de la casa verde.

James levantó la vista hacia Sarah que volaba seguida de cerca por Southbridge, el cazador de Slytherin. Había empezado a llover y si la cosa se animaba, pronto no se verían los unos a los otros a tres metros de distancia. Ojalá encontrase la snitch pronto, antes de que alguien acabase con la cabeza abierta.

- ¡James! ¡Abre los putos ojos!- a diez metros de él Sirius esquivó una bludger que iba dirigida sin duda a su escoba. James le dio las gracias con un gesto de la mano.

- ¡Y Beckett se lanza en picado hacia la base de la grada de Hufflepuff! ¡Ha visto la snitch!

James volvió a mirar el trozo de cielo que había ocupado Sarah hacía apenas diez segundos. La buscadora ya no estaba allí, sino que volaba a toda velocidad, casi perpendicular al suelo, borrosa detrás de lo que empezaba a ser una cortina de agua. Southbridge la seguía de cerca y unos metros por debajo de ellos, aprovechando que la atención de todo el mundo estaba puesta en los buscadores, Wilkies se disponía a interceptar la trayectoria de Sarah.

- ¡Será hijo de puta!- murmuró entre dientes James, redirigiendo su escoba para acercarse al Slytherin.

Llegó justo a tiempo de embestir al jugador hacia un lado. Aún así Sarah tuvo que hacer una maniobra complicada para esquivarles a ambos y acelerar para evitar que el buscador de Slytherin se adelantara.

James oyó el silbato que indicaba el final del partido, y aunque no vio a Sarah, supo que ella había atrapado la snitch por los gritos clamorosos que surgieron desde las gradas de Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué mierdas haces Potter?- chilló rojo de rabia Wilkies, devolviéndole la embestida con la escoba. Un rayo les deslumbró, iluminando el capo con luz fría una fracción de segundo- ¡Madam Hooch! ¡Pido que se pare el partido! ¡Anule la snitch! ¡Ha sido obstrucción!

- ¡Obstrucción mis huevos, Wilkies! ¡Ibas hacia Sarah como un puto loco! ¿Qué coño te piensas, que nadie te veía?- James le encaró- ¿Querías matarla?

Wilkies sonrió de forma torcida y descendió hacia el centro del campo, donde ya esperaban todos los jugadores. En el marcadorsuspendido encima de las gradas , impávido frente al chaparrón, se leía el resultado final del partido; Slytherin trescientos Gryffindor cuatrocientos treinta.

- ¡Madam Hooch!- gritaba Rosier cuando James desmontó- Potter ha intentado tirar a nuestro capitán de la escoba… ¡Todos lo hemos visto! ¡Usted lo ha visto!

- ¡James ha apartado a Wilkies porque se ha puesto en mitad de mi trayectoria!- replicó Sarah, que aún sujetaba la snitch en una mano y la escoba en otra.

- ¿Tienes pruebas de eso?- la desafió Rosier.

Amanda se puso al lado de Sarah.

- ¡Todo el puñetero estadio estaba mirando, Rosier!

Madam Hoch hizo sonar el silbato por encima del griterío. La gente que ocupaba las gradas empezaba a bajar hacia el campo. La lluvia estaba convirtiendo la arena del campo en un lodazal.

- ¡Cállense! ¡Todos ustedes! ¡Y no se les ocurra volverme a dar consejos sobre cómo arbitrar un partido! No tengo que justificarme delante de vosotros. Potter ha cometido falta sobre Wilkies, pero Wilkies tenía toda la intención de bloquear a Beckett, y todos sabéis que nadie puede intervenir cuando los cazadores ven la snitch. ¡Final de la discusión!- exclamó la mujer en tono severo. Un trueno enfatizó el tono cortante de la mujer.

- ¡Vaya gilipollez! ¡Pido la anulación del partido!- exclamó Wilkies casi echando espuma de la boca.

- ¡No hay manera de probar lo que acaba de decir, y todos hemos visto a Potter!- Rosier parecía a punto de salirse de sí mismo.

- ¡Tampoco hay ninguna prueba de lo zorra que es tu hermana, y aún así todos sabemos que es verdad!- Sirius le dio un empujón a Rosier.

En ese momento fue cuando las cosas se les fueron totalmente de las manos.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o—o0o-

- Creo que he visto sangre… James tenía sangre en la cara.

Lily avanzaba con pasos rápidos por el vestíbulo de la escuela. A su lado Remus, Peter y Mary intentaban mantenerse a su altura. Sus ropas empapadas hacían ruidos graciosos al rozarse entre ellas, los zapatos hacían gorgoritos cuando pisaba, pero nada de eso detuvo a Lily

- Cien puntos… ¡Nos han quitado cien puntos del resultado final!- iba murmurando Mary con desesperación contenida.

- Al menos han quitado cien puntos a las dos casas… seguimos ganando- dijo Peter.

Mary le miró de reojo.

- Si Ravenclaw gana a Hufflepuff, probablemente les tengamos que ganar de trescientos puntos para ganar la copa… lo veo difícil, Pettigrew.

Lily bufó exasperada y se giró para encarar a sus amigos en la puerta que daba al pasillo de la enfermería.

- ¡Me importan tres pitos los partidos, la copa y el puñetero Quidditch de las narices!- exclamó exasperada- ¿Es que no habéis visto la pelea?

Remus la tomó por el brazo mientras Mary y Peter bajaban la mirada, arrepentidos.

- Vamos- dijo el licántropo empujándola suavemente- Cuanto antes lleguemos más tiempo tendremos antes de que Pomfrey nos eche.

La espaciosa sala de la enfermería estaba dividida en dos por un biombo blanco. A un lado los Slytherin, acompañados por el profesor Slughorn y en el contrario los Gryffindor, que tenían la cabeza agachada y la mandíbula tensa mientras la profesora McGonagall les soltaba un chaparrón con el pesado acento escocés que sólo se revelaba cuando estaba realmente enfadada.

- ¡En todos mis años enseñando…! ¡En todos mis años en Hogwarts! No me había sentido tan avergonzada por el comportamiento de un grupo de alumnos. ¡Peleándoos como unos mandriles enfurecidos delante de toda la escuela! ¡Debería prohibirles a todos volver a poner su dedo meñique sobre una escoba!

- Disculpe profesora, pero nosotros no empezamos con el juego sucio- se defendió Sirius con el ceño fruncido, o al menos eso se intuía debajo del parche que le tapaba media cara.

La mujer le perforó con la mirada.

- Señor Black, eso me es absolutamente indiferente. La última vez que lo comprobé, eran los alumnos de Gryffindor los que estaban bajo mi responsabilidad. Corríjame si me equivoco- le retó con ferocidad- Y ahora, si eso es todo lo que tienen que decir, voy a hablar con el profesor Slughorn.

El gesto adusto de la profesora previno a Sirius y a los demás de hacer cualquier intento de replicar. Aún cuando se hubo ido, los jugadores seguían mirando al suelo, un catálogo variado de heridas y rasguños, aunque definitivamente alguien había hecho algo con su ropa, porque parecían secos. Seguramente la profesora McGonagall era la responsable; les quería bien sanos y sin amenazas de gripe para poderles echar una bronca de libro sin remordimientos.

Fue James, que tenía el labio hinchado y un moretón en el pómulo, el que levantó primero la vista y les vio en la entrada. Sonrió y les saludó discretamente con la mano.

Lily se acercó a ellos y levantó una mano para tocar la mejilla de James. Al darse cuenta de la cantidad de público que tenían, se puso roja y bajó rápidamente la mano. James la atrapó rápidamente entre las suyas.

- ¿Cómo os encontráis?- Remus se sentó al lado de Sarah.

La chica se señaló un pequeño arañazo debajo del ojo.

- ¿Quién iba a decir que Travers araña como una gatita?- murmuró sonriendo y haciendo reír a los demás.

- Eh, arañar es una forma perfectamente valida de defenderse- protestó Amanda, que no tenía heridas visibles- Y dar puñetazos al aire con los ojos cerrados.

- Sí, creo que así me has dado a mí cuando te has lanzado sobre Rosier- protestó Sebastian a su lado.

Todos rieron de nuevo, aunque Lily no estaba muy atenta a las bromas. Apretó la mano de James, que volvió a sonreír de forma cálida. Era su manera de decir que las cosas estaban bien. Un peso enorme y que no se había dado cuenta de que llevaba encima hasta ese momento se esfumó.

- Cien puntos…- protestó Cullum, que estaba de pie al lado de Sirius- Vaya una mierda. Todo el mundo ha visto que Wilkies iba con la directa a por Sarah.

Los jugadores asintieron, y Mary, que estaba examinando el arañazo de Sarah de cerca, chasqueó la lengua.

- Espero que Hufflepuff gane a Ravenclaw…

- Pues yo, pese a que lo siento mucho, no puedo si no discrepar.

La cabeza rubia de Marlenne se asomó detrás del biombo blanco, sonriendo.

- ¡Mar! ¿Vienes a hacer leña del árbol caído?- dijo Sirius alzando las cejas de manera prepotente.

La Ravenclaw puso los ojos en blanco.

- Vengo a ver como están todos, menos tú, claro. La verdad es que tienes una cara feísima, pero creo que no le podemos echar la culpa a los Slytherin de eso ¿no?

Todos volvieron a reírse y Marlenne se acercó a examinar las heridas de James.

- Bueno, parecía peor desde lejos con toda esa sangre… La gente está bastante encendida ahí fuera- murmuró para evitar ser escuchada por los Slytherin- Creo que vamos a tener unos días moviditos.

- Bueno, normal… la verdad es que ha sido una guarrada lo que ha pasado- dijo Sebastian, sin preocuparse por contener la voz.

Lily y le miró con reproche, pero no le dio tiempo a decir que bajara la voz porque Sirius la interrumpió.

- Algunas personas, como no pueden ganar, tienen que jugar como cerdos hijos de puta- dijo en voz alta.

Un segundo después el biombo blanco había volado por los aires y Wilkies, con un brazo en cabestrillo, les miraba con animadversión. Detrás de él, el resto de jugadores de Slytherin también estaban de pie, algunos de ellos con las varitas en la mano.

- Black, tanto hablar de las madres de los demás, empezaré a pensar que la tuya sí que es una zorra.

- Y acertarás, probablemente- contestó Sirius con una sonrisa torcida.

Los Gryffindor se habían levantado, Remus y Peter tenían la mano en el bolsillo, preparado para defenderse. Lily, sobreponiéndose rápidamente a la sorpresa, se colocó delante de James, encarando a los Slytherin.

- Dejadlo, ya hemos tenido suficiente- dijo intentando sonar lo más serena posible.

Rosier la miró con desdén, mientras algunos de los Slytherin se sonreían.

- No acepto órdenes de una sangresucia… Potter, deberías tener a tu novia un poco más controlada, o algún día _le harán daño_. Otra vez, quiero decir.

- ¡Bastardo de mierda!

Lily tuvo que usar todo el peso de su cuerpo para evitar que James se soltase y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Remus, cuya máscara pacífica había dejado paso hacía rato a un rostro peligroso.

- ¡Es lo que quieren!- les dijo en voz baja, apenas pudiéndose contener ella misma.

- Rosier, en vez de decir palabras que te llenen tanto la boca harías bien en demostrar un poco más de hombría en el terreno de Quidditch- Marlenne se puso al lado de Lily, intentando frenar a los chicos- Habéis jugado una mierda de partido.

Si los ojos de Rosier hubiesen disparado dardos venenosos, Marlenne hubiese caído fulminada en ese mismo momento.

- Yo que tú me iría buscando mejores compañías, McKinnon… ¿Sabes? El dinero y los amigos de papá no van a ser suficiente dentro de poco.

- ¿Las estás amenazando, mamón?- exclamó Sirius, tomando a Marlenne por el brazo y encarando él mismo a Rosier.

- ¿Quieres que te haga un mapa conceptual para que lo entiendas mejor?- bromeó Wilkies, sin apartar los ojos de él por un momento.

- ¡Suficiente!- la voz de la profesora McGonagall les dejó a todos helados. La mujer, seguida de cerca por la figura bamboleante y sudorosa del profesor Slughorn, se colocó recta como una vara en medio de los dos equipos- ¡No pienso tolerar este comportamiento en la enfermería! Los que no formen parte de los equipos,¡fuera! Y los demás, si no os estáis quietos y callados hasta que la enfermera Pomfrey os dé el alta, ¡estaréis castigados un mes entero! ¡Ya he tenido suficiente paciencia!

- Ya han oído a la profesora- murmuró Slughorn secándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo e instando a los alumnos de su casa a retirarse. Lily sintió un poco de lástima por su profesor. Sabía lo incómodo que se sentía con las confrontaciones- Compórtense

Remus, Peter, Mary, Marlenne y Lily eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para saber que no convenía tentar a su suerte con la jefa de Gryffindor, así que salieron rápidamente de la enfermería antes de que cambiase de opinión y decidiese castigarles.

- ¡Merlín! ¡Qué miedo!- exclamó Mary en voz baja cuando hubieron dejado la enfermería atrás.

Lily y Peter caminaban a su lado, unos pasos por detrás de Marlenne y Remus, que marchaban en silencio.

- Rosier consigue ponerme los pelos de punta- murmuró Peter con la mirada baja- Y mira que no es demasiado grande… Casi prefiero encontrarme a Mulciber en un pasillo a solas que a él.

Lily le dio un golpecito cariñoso en el hombro. Mary hizo una mueca, después de que Mulciber tratase de hacerle un Imperus hacía un par de años no podía estar de acuerdo con Peter.

- La verdad es que es una suerte que el mamut de Mulciber no esté en el equipo de Quidditch. Él sí que es una bestia parda. Y no demasiado listo, la verdad- añadió con un suspiro.

Mary y Peter se rieron.

- Tengo hambre- dijo el chico sujetándose el estómago- ¡Eh Remus! ¿Quieres comer algo?

Remus se giró y negó con la cabeza.

- Voy a ir un momento a la biblioteca, te veo luego en la habitación.

- ¿Vosotras?- ofreció Peter con una sonrisa- ¿Tenéis hambre?

- ¿Cómo puedes comer ahora, Peter?- preguntó Mary sorprendida- Tengo el desayuno en el esófago a punto de salir disparado después de lo de la enfermería. Y estás empapado.

- Los nervios me dan hambre- Peter se encogió de hombros.

- Yo, después de oír lo del desayuno de Mary, creo que paso- dijo Lily riéndose.

- Vomitar es normal, Lily. No tengas tantas puñetas- protestó la chica mientras Peter se despedía de ellas, marchando en una excursión alegal a las cocinas.

Lily hizo una mueca de asco.

- Normal, pero no tiene por qué ser público ¿no? Echo de menos a Violet en estos casos. Te tenía mucho más controlada.

- ¿Y estos dos, a dónde van?- preguntó Mary en un susurro, ignorando las quejas de Lily y señalando a Remus y a Marlenne con el mentón- La biblioteca no está por allí…

Lily la miró de reojo y se rió. Sus amigos habían tomado las escaleras que llevaban al vestíbulo, seguramente con la idea de quedarse a solas un rato. No sabía de quién de los dos había sido la idea, pero independientemente de eso, era necesario que hablasen. Fuesen cuales fuesen las decisiones de Remus, no podían mantener esa tensión entre ellos si querían evitar distanciarse.

- Eres mala. No me engañas con esa fachada de inocencia.

- No pretendía engañarte- Mary puso los ojos en blanco- Hacía un comentario.

Ambas se rieron mientras alcanzaban el segundo piso; su ropa goteaba y dejaba pequeños charcos en el suelo. Fuera aún tronaba.

Unos pasos cortos y pesados sonaron detrás de ellas y ambas se giraron, esperando encontrar a Peter con un cambio de idea respecto a su excursión a la cocina. Sin embargo, se trataba del profesor Slughorn, que subía las escaleras con dificultad y ensimismado; casi no se dio cuanta de que las chicas le estaban mirando hasta que las tuvo de frente.

- Buenas tardes- murmuró sin mirarlas a la cara, después de darse un pequeño susto. Dejó las escaleras y siguió caminando con sus pasos poco ágiles por el pasillo.

El extravagante profesor de pociones hizo que Lily se sintiese un poco culpable y triste a partes iguales. Tuvo una idea que podía hacer que aquel día negro se aclarase un poco.

- Ve subiendo a la habitación, Mary. Te veo en un rato.

Se alejó rápidamente, antes de que su amiga le preguntase qué iba a hacer. El profesor no reparó en que le seguía hasta que no estuvo a un par de metros.

- ¡Lily!- exclamó el hombre con una sonrisa nerviosa, en su cara se leía claramente que no estaba pasando el mejor día de su vida- Me has asustado… ¿Qué haces corriendo empapada por el castillo, criatura? ¡Vas a coger una pulmonía!

Lily sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

- Ahora subo a cambiarme, no se preocupe. Quería hablar con usted un momento.

El hombre frunció imperceptiblemente el ceño y sus bigotes de morsa se movieron con desconcierto.

- Me dirigía a hablar con el director, Lily. Tengo un poco de prisa.

- Le acompaño- se ofreció la chica, negándose a ceder- Es un momento.

El profesor Slughorn sonrió brevemente y aceptó con un suspiro.

- ¿De qué quieres hablarme? Este año te he echado mucho de menos en mis pequeñas reuniones- dijo el hombre en un tono que no llegaba a ser un reproche- Sé que no han sido unos meses sencillos para ti, pero seguro que te hubieses distraído un poco, mi niña.

Lily se mordió el labio.

- En parte quería hablarle de eso. He sido un poco desconsiderada al no darle una… explicación convincente para no ir a las reuniones del Club…- inspiró- La verdad profesor, es que no me encuentro muy cómoda con algunos de los miembros. Supongo que me entiende.

El hombre la miró con sus ojos chiquitines y acuosos solamente un par de segundos, pero Lily tuvo tiempo de ver una sombra de tristeza cruzar por ellos.

- Me gustaría decir que no, pero lo entiendo. De hecho, ya me lo suponía…- el hombre suspiró- Sobre todo después del… altercado de Halloween con Rosier. Aunque me apena perderme tu compañía, querida, eres de las pocas personas en este castillo capaces de mantener una conversación estimulante.

La chica sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Yo también lo siento. Y quería pedirle perdón por haber sido tan evasiva hasta ahora.

- No te preocupes, querida. Y aunque dejes de venir a mis pequeñas fiestas, quiero que sepas que la puerta de mi despacho estará siempre abierta para ti.

- Gracias profesor.

Caminaron el uno al lado del otro unos segundos más, en un silencio pesado y reflexivo. Lily sabía que Slughorn sabía y entendía más de lo que su afable rostro dejaba ver, pero a su profesor no le gustaba la confrontación, y menos con gente tan poderosa. Por eso seguía con sus reuniones, llenas de futuros mortífagos, comiendo piña caramelizada como si el mundo no se estuviese cayendo a trocitos. Se imaginó a James frunciendo el ceño ante esa actitud, pero ella podía entenderlo muy bien. ¿No había hecho Violet lo mismo? Les gustase o no, había más _Horace Slughorns_ en el mundo que _James Potters_, y ella había decidido no juzgar a nadie por tomar esas decisiones tan complejas y difíciles.

El profesor suspiró y se llevó las manos a la espalda cuando llegaron a la gárgola que conducía al despacho de Dumbledore.

- Vienen tiempos difíciles, querida- dijo más para sí que para ella.

Lily miró la gárgola con una mueca pensativa.

- Le veo en clase, profesor.

El hombre asintió con inercia, sumido aún en sus reflexiones.

Mientras Lily subía las escaleras que llevaban a la Torre de Gryffindor, su cabeza intentaba procesar el sentimiento agridulce que había dejado su conversación con el jefe de la casa de Slytherin y el huracán de miedo, rabia e incertidumbre que había vivido después del partido.

No estaba del todo de acuerdo con su profesor. Los tiempos difíciles no estaban por venir; ya vivían en ellos.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o—o0o-

Marlenne, sentada en el alféizar de la ventana de uno de los pasillos que llevaba al claustro, miraba obstinadamente por la ventana. La lluvia golpeaba los cristales rítmicamente y la chica se esforzaba por concentrarse en ese repiqueteo.

Remus, apoyado en la pared del frente la observaba con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Estás planeando hacerme un agujero en la frente con los ojos?- preguntó la chica con irritación.

- Cuando te he preguntado si podíamos hablar a lo mejor tenía que haber especificado que me gustaría que me mirases mientras lo hacemos. Y quizás que un pasillo no es el mejor sitio para ello.

Marlenne le lanzó una mirada afilada.

- El pasillo está bien- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Remus sonrió un poco.

- Al menos me has concedido la parte de mirarme- bromeó. El brillo de los ojos de la chica le hizo saber que no estaba para juegos. Suspiró y miró al techo- No podemos seguir así Mar. Ni quiero, ni es bueno para… nadie.

Ella bajo la mirada. Pensó en hacerse la tonta y preguntar a lo que se refería, pero lo descartó rápidamente; no estaba hecha para el drama. Unos segundos después suspiró.

- No sé si quiero tener esta conversación contigo- murmuró con sinceridad- Hay demasiadas cosas sobreentendidas entre nosotros. Ya estoy acostumbrada.

Remus volvió a sonreír y se acercó hasta ella. Se sentó a su lado en la ventana.

- Yo estoy seguro de que no quiero tenerla. Pero creo que es lo mejor para los dos; te mereces tener las cosas claras, y no todos esos sobreentendimientos… ¿Existe esa palabra?

Marlenne le miró con las cejas alzadas, sonriendo ella también.

- Tampoco te des tanta importancia.

- No me la doy.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, la tensión entre ellos se podía respirar.

- Esto va a ser feo ¿verdad?- murmuró ella.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y juntó las manos. Luego exhaló un suspiro fuerte, más parecido a un rugido.

- Voy a intentar ser lo más directo posible, porque tienes razón, esto no va a ser bonito. Me gustas Mar, y creo que te gusto. Pero no puedo darte lo que esperas de mí, y creo que lo mejor es que te lo diga cuanto antes.

Marlenne tragó saliva, intentando controlar sus emociones. Su cara dejaba ver que se esperaba algo así, pero esperarlo no lo hacía más fácil de asimilar.

- Entiendo…

- Creo que no- Remus la interrumpió- Me gustas mucho, Marlenne. Pienso en ti más de lo que es bueno para mi salud y me encantaría poder… estar contigo. Pero no puedo involucrarme con nadie de esa manera. No quiero hacerlo- añadió en un murmullo- Y siento si he actuado como un completo subnormal estos meses para evitar hacer lo que tenía que hacer, que era hablar contigo- levantó la vista- Siento si en algún momento no he sido claro.

Marlenne le miró con los ojos brillantes. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y le estaba costando no llorar. Algo parecido a la rabia mezclada con tristeza le atenazaba los costados.

- Yo no quiero nada especial de ti, Remus- dijo en un susurro- Sólo quiero que seamos un chico y una chica de diecisiete años que quedan y se ríen…y…- se sonrojó- ¿No te gustaría intentarlo?

Él la miró con los ojos tristes, pero determinados. Marlenne sintió ganas de darle una bofetada por estar tan calmado cuando ella sentía como el suelo ya no la sostenía. Estaba segura de que a Remus le gustaba, no era algo que su vanidad se hubiese inventado. ¡Maldita sea, él se lo acababa de decir! Que estuviese tan dispuesto a renunciar a ella sin ni siquiera intentarlo la llenaba de rabia.

- No tengo nada que ofrecerte Mar, y con el tiempo, aún será peor. Soy un mago de segunda, no es una vida fácil, y no me permitiría arrastrarte conmigo a ella.

- No deberías pensar tanto ni en el futuro ni en mí. Estamos hablando de salir y pasarlo bien, no de…- dudó- Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones- añadió con decisión.

- Y yo pudo tomar las mías- replicó él con un tono que no admitía replica- Te mereces otra cosa, algo mucho mejor que un licántropo sin futuro y una relación que te haga renunciar a tu vida…

La chica se levantó. No soportaba la serenidad del chico en medio del pequeño caos en que se había convertido ese pasillo, pero aún menos iba aguantar su rechazo vestido de autocompasión.

- ¡Ya basta!- dijo interrumpiéndole, con un gesto de su mano temblorosa- No me voy a quedar aquí mientras sueltas bobadas aleatorias para consolarme.

- ¡No son bobadas aleatorias!- respondió Remus levantándose también, intentando tomarla por el brazo.

Ella se libró de una sacudida y le miró a los ojos de una manera que le hizo estremecerse.

- Otro día quedamos y me cuentas por qué estas cosas que me has dicho no se aplican el caso de Meadowes…

- ¡No tiene nada que ver!- exclamó Remus- Marlenne, piénsalo un poco fríamente… ¿de verdad quieres a un hombre lobo en tu vida?

Marlenne le lanzó una última mirada y sonrió de manera torcida, mirando al techo.

- Es muy fácil hacer ver que lo haces por mí Remus pero… ¿seguro que no hay un poco de miedo al rechazo detrás de todo tu discurso altruista? Está claro que si no te expones a ello, la gente no te hace daño.

Remus la miró con los ojos grandes por la sorpresa y la boca apretada. No sabía si era porque había dado en el clavo o porque se asombraba de lo duras que habían sido sus palabras.

Pero no era momento de arrepentirse. Tenía derecho a estar enfadada, ¡tenía derecho a querer arañarle por dejar pasar una oportunidad de ser feliz, la suya y la de él!

Le aguantó la mirada.

- Una esperaría un poco más de coraje de un Gryffindor- dijo antes de girarse y echar a correr por el pasillo, luchando por evitar las lágrimas.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o—o0o-

Lily sabía que era tarde, pero no quería mirar el reloj. Cuando no podía dormirse mirar el reloj no ayudaba. De lo que sí estaba segura era de que probablemente ya tenía dieciocho años.

No se sentía demasiado distinta, para ser honestos. Y tampoco quería pensar demasiado en su cumpleaños; era una manera segura de acabar pensando en sus padres y entonces sí que no iba a poder conciliar el sueño.

Era estúpido. Ni la batalla de los gigantes, ni el puñetazo a Travers, ni su pierna verde el año pasado habían conseguido quitarle el sueño… Ya había visto a James herido antes, un montón de veces, pero no había sentido esa sensación extraña en el estómago.

Quizás era una mezcla de todo, de la pelea, el partido, Marlenne, Slughorn… y también un poco Stephanie King. Quizás más que un poco.

No era Stephie la que la preocupaba en sí. James y ella estaban bien, a gusto, y su relación parecía la evolución natural de la amistad que tenían. Pero una novia no era sólo eso, pensaba la pelirroja mordiéndose el labio con inseguridad, una novia no es una amiga, es algo distinto. ¿Y si James echaba de menos la pasión con la que le recibía Stephie por las mañanas? ¿Las escapadas prohibidas a la torre de astronomía?... por otra parte ¿Qué había hecho James EXACTAMENTE en esas escapadas? ¿Querría ella hacer ese tipo de cosas? ¿Sabría?

Mierda de educación sentimental/sexual basada en las películas y en los libros de Daniel Steel de su hermana…

- Lily- un susurró la sacó de sus pensamientos justo a tiempo de evitar que gritara de frustración contra la almohada.

Descorrió con suavidad las cortinas de la cama. La sonrisa de James la recibió como si fuera lo mejor que le había pasado en el día. Llevaba un pantalón de pijama a rayas y una camiseta vieja de los Puddlemore United.

- Me he puesto guapo para ti- bromeó el chico al ver la cara de espanto de la pelirroja

- ¡No puedes estar aquí!-siseó Lily poniéndose roja- ¡Es el cuarto de las chicas!

James entorno los ojos y se subió a la cama de Lily, cerrando la cortina y murmurando un muffiato detrás de él.

- Es una norma muy sexista, la verdad- dijo el chico fingiéndose serio- Y ya te dije que en circunstancias especiales el Premio Anual puede decidir subir a las habitaciones de las chicas.

La chica alzó las cejas y se sentó enfrente de él, con las piernas cruzadas. James siguió sonriendo.

- Por favor, no te enfades por lo de la pelea- el chico suspiró y se apoyó en uno de los postes- He subido para disculparme. Sé que no es la manera de arreglar nada, pero…

- No estoy enfadada por lo de la pelea- le cortó Lily con cara de no entender a qué se refería- No me malinterpretes, no me hace mucha gracia la "solución Merodeadora" a los conflictos, pero los del equipo de Slytherin empezaron, os teníais que defender, lo sé.

James la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Y si no es por la "solución Merodeadora"?- dijo imitando su tono de voz- ¿Por qué demonios estás enfadada conmigo? Apenas te he visto después de salir de la enfermería, y parecía que no querías hablarme.

Lily apretó los labios y se encogió de hombros.

- No estoy enfadada- James frunció el ceño con incredulidad, ella suspiró- En serio. No me pasa nada. Sólo… ha sido un día intenso.

Él asintió, aceptando la explicación, y se inclinó un poco para entrelazar sus dedos con los de la chica.

- Ya tienes dieciocho años- murmuró distraídamente, dejando pasar el tema auque no parecía muy convencido con sus respuestas- Felicidades.

Lily se acercó a él para recibir un beso rápido en los labios.

- Gracias.

- Me siento un poco utilizado, una mujer mayor que sólo busca obtener placer de mí.

La chica se puso roja.

- Te voy a echar de la cama de una patada y me da igual que se despierten todas- amenazó la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

Él se rió, poco preocupado por la amenaza.

- ¿No quieres que te de tu regalo?

- ¿Quiero?- preguntó Lily con una sonrisa divertida.

James se sacó un sobre del bolsillo del pantalón y se lo ofreció con una floritura. Lo abrió con cuidado de no rasgar el papel y dos segundos después tenía las cejas tan alzadas que amenazaban con perderse en el pelo.

- ¿Entradas para el partido inaugural de la liga de Quidditch? ¿Gracias?

James hizo una mueca de disgusto con la boca.

- ¡Eh! ¡Me ha costado mucho conseguirlas! ¡Siempre se llena! Pensé que sería… no sé… ¡Qué rancia que eres!

Lily se echó a reír y le lanzó de un empujón sobre la cama.

- Era broma, tonto. Me encantará ir contigo.

Él sonrió de forma sugerente y tiró suavemente de su brazo para que se recostase sobre él. Se besaron de nuevo, lentamente y explorando poco a poco sus labios. Las manos de James buscaron la base de su espalda y acariciaron con suavidad la piel expuesta por la camiseta. Lily hundió los dedos en el pelo del chico, cambiando el ángulo de beso y arrancando un gruñido de la garganta de él que hizo que su estómago se contrajese en una sensación deliciosa e inquietante a la vez. James había encontrado el camino hacia sus hombros por dentro de la camiseta y cuando acarició el relieve de su columna Lily se sintió más llena de energía que nunca, deseando que cada parte de su cuerpo se rodease de esa sensación cálida y expectante.

Giraron sobre sus espalda, invirtiendo la posición. Lily, atrapada entre los labios, el cuerpo de James y el colchón, sintió que le faltaba aire, pero eso no la disgustaba en absoluto. Tener a alguien tan cerca había sido un pensamiento agobiante y estresante hacía apenas unos minutos, pero en ese momento no parecía tener suficiente cercanía, necesitaba más contacto. Arqueó la espalda para amoldarse a la figura del chico.

James se separó de ella como un resorte, apoyándose sobre los brazos, un respingo a punto de escapar de sus labios. Su cara era indescifrable y si Lily no estuviese tan pendiente de los latidos estruendosos de su corazón se hubiese fijado en lo rápido que estaba respirando él.

- Hmmm…- murmuró tras unos segundos, como si no supiese qué decir.

Lily se puso roja y ladeó la cabeza para no tener que mirarle a los ojos. Se incorporó poco a poco, fingiéndose ocupada peinándose el pelo con los dedos. Un sensación de vacío le retorcía el estómago. No sabía cómo había perdido tanto el control, en el cuarto que compartía con sus amigas. La vergüenza se mezclaba de forma indistinguible con su orgullo herido; había hecho algo que a James no le había gustado. El inevitable flashback del chico besando a Stephie volvió a enturbiarle la vista.

- Lo siento- murmuró él poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Ella se resistió a mirarle y negó con la cabeza.

- No pasa nada.

Unos segundos de silencio incómodo se apoderaron del pequeño mundo de dentro de la cama con dosel de Lily. Estaba tan quieta, tan incómoda, que era casi imposible no chillar.

- No se me da muy bien… eso- dijo al final, sin poder contenerse.

- ¿Qué no qué?- preguntó James confundido.

Suspiró, poniéndose roja de nuevo, y levantó los hombros tratando de quitarle importancia.

- Eso- dijo señalando al lugar de la cama donde habían estado acostados hacia un momento- Nada de eso- repitió con vehemencia- Pero creo que puedo intentarlo.

James frunció el ceño y la tomó por el mentón para obligarla a mirarle, no parecía estar entendiéndola.

- ¿Te refieres a besar?- preguntó confundido.

Lily hizo una mueca.

- Y al resto de cosas- murmuró.

James siguió frunciendo el ceño y luego sonrió, como si pensase que le estaba tomando el pelo.

- Yo creo que te desenvuelves con méritos. En besar y "el resto de cosas".

Lily le miró con incredulidad.

- ¿Y entonces por qué me has apartado hace un momento?- preguntó en voz baja, casi sin atreverse a verbalizar su debilidad.

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Apartarte? He dejado de atacarte, querrás decir. No creo que te hubiese gustado a dónde llevaban las cosas.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Lily, bonita, ¿estabas aquí hace cinco minutos?- preguntó él sin creérselo-Estaba pensando en dejarte sin ropa. Lamento tener que ser burdo, pero parece que no nos estamos entendiendo.

La chica se echó a reír.

- Ya lo había entendido- suspiró- Lo que quiero decir es que no tengo demasiada experiencia en estos temas, y que entendería que fuese raro. Por formularlo a tu manera, nunca… "me he quitado la ropa".

- Pues hueles asombrosamente bien para no haberte cambiado de ropa en toda tu vida- bromeó el chico ganándose un puñetazo en el brazo- ¡Es broma!- la tomó por las muñecas y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos- Nada de eso importa, ¿sabes? Yo tampoco soy un erudito en el tema.

- ¿Y las visitas a la Torre de Astronomía en compañía?- preguntó la pelirroja con tono casi acusatorio.

James imitó su mueca.

- El noventa y cinco por ciento de las veces la compañía eran Sirius, Remus, Peter y una botella de whisky de fuego… ¿De verdad estás preocupada por el sexo?

Lily notó como su cabeza se transfiguraba en un gran tomate y bajó la mirada. No se podía creer que la palabra hubiese salido de la boca de James con tanta facilidad. Sólo cuatro letras, y aún así a ella se le hacía un mundo intentar hablar de ello con él.

- No hasta ahora- murmuró con un hilo de voz, mirando sus manos, aún entrelazadas con las de él.

Oyó como James inspiraba y cambiaba de posición en la cama. Levantó los ojos para encontrarse con una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

- No va a pasar nada que tu no quieras que pase. Tranquila.

- ¡Si yo quiero que pase!- exclamó un poco ofendida por el tono paternalista de él- lo que pasa es que no sé si me va a dar muy bien. Pero está claro que quiero que pase. No eres el único de esta cama que quiere sexo.

Esa fue una de las pocas veces que Lily vio a James sonrojarse. Con la boca medio abierta y sin dejar de mirarla. Evidentemente, siendo James quien era, se sobrepuso enseguida y una sonrisa pícara invadió su cara.

- Como en todo, lo más importante es la práctica. Así que ven aquí y empezamos- dijo tirando de ella.

Lily se revolvió y le dio un manotazo seguido de un golpe con un cojín. James no podía parar de reírse tumbado sobre la almohada y la colcha revuelta.

- Eres un imbécil- murmuró ella mirándole con severidad.

El chico sonrió y se incorporó. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y la miró a los ojos.

- Aprenderemos juntos Lily, cuando los dos queramos. Y sin presiones. Vamos a tener toda la vida para aprender- Lily sonrió no muy convencida, pero asintió- Y yo no me preocuparía mucho por lo de no tener práctica, sólo necesitas tus pantaloncitos cortos y me tienes listo para lo que quieras.

Se ganó otra bofetada con un cojín, pero consiguió atrapar a la chica entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en los labios. Al principio ella se resistió, pero enseguida se olvidó de su pequeño enfado y se dejó llevar por la suavidad del beso. La delicadeza de sus manos, sus labios fuertes…, podía perderse allí todo el día sin preocuparse por nada más.

- Te quiero- murmuró cuando se separaron un instante para tomar aire. Dándose cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta, se le aceleró el pulso y el estómago se le cerró en un puño.

Pero apenas tuvo tiempo de dejarse llevar por el pánico.

- Yo también te quiero, obviamente- murmuró James con la misma facilidad que si le estuviese dando la hora. Enmarcó sus mejillas con las manos y la volvió a besar.

Lily notó la sonrisa de él contra sus labios. Se preguntó si sentiría la suya.

-o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o-

- ¿Ha vuelto Romeo de su asalto al balcón?

Remus levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo al lado del fuego. La sala Común ya estaba vacía, después de la penalización por la pelea nadie estaba de ánimo para celebrar nada. Sirius se balanceaba sobre la barandilla de la escalera que llevaba a la habitación de los chicos. Tenía el pelo y la camiseta mojados, como si no se hubiese secado al salir de la ducha.

Dejó el libro en el reposabrazos y negó con la cabeza.

- No, no ha vuelto aún.

Sirius dio un salto ágil y de dos zancadas se dejó caer en el sofá de enfrente de donde estaba su amigo.

- No sé si eso es bueno o malo.

- Yo creo que Lily no está enfadada. No tiene motivos para estarlo.

- Como si eso la hubiese detenido alguna vez.

Remus se rió suavemente.

-¿Y Peter?

- Se ha quedado dormido, aunque antes ha protestado como una vieja por el ruido que estaba haciendo en la ducha- dijo el moreno haciendo rodar los ojos con impaciencia.

El licántropo sonrió y repicó el lomo del libro con sus dedos largos y precisos.

- ¿Has hablado con Regulus?

Sirius sonrió de manera torcida.

- No directamente; pero cuando estaba insultando a esos mamones lo hacía de manera bastante general. Y he visto que se llevaba un puñetazo de alguien por meter el hocico en asuntos que, como siempre le van grandes. Pero a parte de eso, señor terapeuta, no, no he hablado con mi hermano.

Remus levantó las cejas ante la insolencia.

- De acuerdo. Si tienes planeada una velada de "insoportabilidad sostenida", me parece que me subo a oír roncar a Peter.

- Has empezado tú preguntando por mi hermano- se defendió el moreno- Y me parece cojonudo que te ofendas Moony, cuando, por ejemplo poner así un ejemplo al azar, no se puede nombrar a Mar en tu presencia.

- ¿Y de quién es la culpa Sirius? Llevas más de un año jodiendo con el tema. Tengo suficiente sin tener que escuchar tus gilipolleces.

Sirius miró el techo y profirió algo parecido a un gruñido.

- Eres desesperante. Si hablases con ella…

- Hoy he hablado con ella- le cortó Remus con tono tajante- Hablar no es mi problema, sino más bien el tuyo.

- ¿Y qué le has dicho?- preguntó su amigo sin hacer caso del reproche.

- Lo que os llevo repitiendo a ti y a Lily un año. Que no estoy preparado para ningún tipo de relación y que lo siento.

Sirius apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza.

- Eres…

- Respeta mi decisión. Te puede parecer una gran mierda, pero es lo que quiero. Yo lo he hecho contigo toda la vida. No podemos seguir peleándonos por cosas así, por Marlenne, o por Regulus, es un dique seco… yo no voy a cambiar de idea y estoy seguro de que tú tampoco

El moreno se dejó caer de nuevo en el respaldo del sillón con los labios apretados, mirándole insistentemente. Remus aguantó con impasibilidad. Tras unos segundos de silencio interrumpido sólo por el crepitar del fuego, exhaló un suspiro.

- Remus, si no hay esperanza para que un tipo como tú tenga una novia, creo que yo estoy jodido.

El licántropo se rió.

- ¿Acaso tenías alguna esperanza para ti?

Sirius no tardó ni un segundo en contestar.

- Ninguna, la verdad. Nunca.

- Entonces tendremos que delegar en James la responsabilidad de nutrir de miembros a la nueva generación de Merodeadores.

Sirius se rió y se levantó del sillón para acercarse al fuego.

- Vaya mierda. Lily nunca fabricará un buen merodeador… Y además hay una elevada probabilidad de que salgan pelirrojos… No hay gamberros pelirrojos.

- En eso tengo que darte la razón. Mira los Prewett, los yernos perfectos.

Un rato después, mientras seguían haciendo bromas al lado del fuego, James apareció por la escalinata que llevaba a los dormitorios de las chicas caminando un palmo por encima del suelo y con una sonrisa anestesiada plastificada en la cara.

- ¡Me quiere!- dijo como toda explicación antes de abalanzarse sobre Remus para darle un puñetazo cargado de emoción.

- Descansen en Paz los huevos de James Potter, porque le acaban de ser extirpados- dijo Sirius en ton solemne antes de unirse a la pelea del sillón.

Pero en realidad casi se alegraba de que uno de ellos no fuese totalmente disfuncional con el sexo opuesto. Ver la cara de felicidad estúpida de James le hacía sentir una punzada de celos. Pequeña. Diminuta. Pero presente.

¿Qué se sentiría al ser querido por la persona de la que estás enamorado? No lo sabía, y por el bien de su salud mental, de su amistad con Remus y de la integridad precaria de todo lo que le gustaba de su vida, era mejor no averiguarlo nunca.

* * *

><p>¡Hola chicas y chicos! ¿Cómo habéis estado este mes? Espero y deseo que muy bien y a gusto. Lo primero que quiero hacer es disculparme por la ausencia de contestaciónn reviews… la verdad es que no tengo muy buena excusa, pero intentaré que me perdonéis. Pensaba publicar hoy, como estoy haciendo, y sabéis que tengo la costumbre de dejar las contestaciones para el final. He tenido tan buena suerte que cuando enchufo el cargador hace un rato para cargar el portátil, se me ha roto la clavija (tengo un macbook, ya sabéis, el imán que se adhiere a dónde se carga).<p>

Después de llorar una primera vez por el shock (nunca he tenido un problema con el ordenador y tiene como 5 años) y una segunda vez al ver lo que me cuesta un cargador nuevo, he tenido batería suficiente para sacar el capítulo con un USB. No puedo ir a la Apple Store hasta aproximadamente el miércoles o el viernes, mientras puedo usar los ordenadores del trabajo o el PC de mi primo (que es lo que estoy haciendo ahora), pero me parece mal secuestrarle el ordenado horas para contestar reviews. Y por supuesto no puedo hacerlo en el trabajo… ¡Por otro lado también me sabe mal dejaros sin capítulo! Así que en estas me hallo. Prometo remediarlo contestando esta vez tan pronto como lea los reviews en el móvil, así seguro que no tengo estos problemas ^^.

Y esto explicado… ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Demasiado largo? ¿Demasiado corto? ¿Demasiado poco daño se han hecho los Slytherin? ¿La escena James/ Lily (obviamente esto es lo que más me interesa, las cosas are getting smokin' round here). Comentádmelo todo! Quiero saber que os parecen las inseguridades de Lily respecto a James y lo mono que es él al no saber nada! ¿Y la charla Remus/Marlenne? Cada vez tenemos más drama en Hogwarts.

Un besito a todos, muchas gracias por vuestros maravillosos reviews, me dais mucha alegría! Prometo iros contestando a medida que vayáis escribiendo, así que si se quedó algo en el tintero del capítulo anterior, hacédmelo saber.

**Si dejáis un review, James se colará esta noche en vuestra cama para demostraros que la mejor manera de aprender, es practicar ;)**

**PS: Muchas, muchas gracias a noe-aster (Gloria) por su fantástico dibujo para la portada del fic. Es muy chulo, lástima que se vea tan pequeñito. Espero que todas los disfrutéis. De nuevo, Gloria, muchas gracias por el regalo ;)**


	25. Tradiciones

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni los personajes, ni los lugares, ni ciertas partes de la trama. El saldo de mi cuenta bancaria sigue siendo igual de miserable después de publicar y no creo que mi imagen se revalorice con esto.

_**TILL DEATH DO US PART**_

_Previously, en Till Death Do Us Part: El partido contra Slytherin acabó en macro-pelea, acabando los dos equipos en la enfermería. Marlenne y Remus hablan, y eso tampoco acaba demasiado bien; Remus le dice que no puede pasar nada entre los dos. James se cuela en la habitación de Lily porque piensa que está enfadada por la pelea, y al final acaban hablando de sexo y diciéndose por fin que se quieren. Sirius y Remus hablan sobre Marlenne y deciden dejar por zanjado el tema entre los dos._

_And that's what you missed on "Till Death Do Us Part"._

**25. Tradiciones**

_Soundtrack: You are the one that I want (Grease)- Cover by Angus & Julia Stone __(Sí, es por Marlenne y Sirius)_

La primavera había llegado de repente a Escocia, adelantándose unos días, en forma de sol brillante y aire templado con olor a flores silvestres.

Las últimas semanas en el castillo no habían sido precisamente agradables; entre las clases difíciles, las horas de estudio para los EXTASIS, las malas noticias de "El Profeta" y las hostilidades contra Slytherin, Lily no había tenido apenas tiempo de darse cuenta de que los días pasaban, la nieve se fundía y los termómetros por fin empezaban a subir tímidamente. Había estado tan ocupada que casi le resultaba extraño estar paseando por las calles de Hogsmeade con Marlenne, hablando despreocupadamente de los últimos cotilleos de la escuela.

Aunque en realidad, no estaban paseando, sino patrullando para la Orden, por si algún mortífago decidía pasar el día aterrorizando alumnos. Y la charla con Marlenne tampoco estaba resultar siendo demasiado despreocupada.

Desde el día del partido contra Slytherin y después de lo que Lily sospechaba había sido una conversación dura con Remus, Marlenne había estado distante. No había sido algo repentino; poco a poco había dejado de estudiar con ellos por las tardes y casi siempre estaba ocupada cuando le proponían algún plan para pasar el día (sobre todo si dicho plan incluía a Remus). En general se había vuelto más callada y más reservada, ni siquiera contestaba a las impertinencias de Sirius. Y cuando lo hacía, le ponía tan pocas ganas que Sirius había dejado de meterse con ella, suponía Lily que porque si Marlenne no se molestaba, no era divertido pincharla.

Sentía que debía de hacer algo, pero Remus le había dejado muy claro en el Hogwarts Express que su decisión no era discutible. Y siendo así, no podía cuestionar a Marlenne por distanciarse; tenía derecho a llevarlo como mejor le pareciese; seguramente era menos doloroso si no tenía que verle a todas horas… Suspiró, apenada por la situación y por no poder intervenir.

- ¿Te aburres?- preguntó Marlenne sonriendo, mientras pasaban por delante de la librería- Supongo que hay planes mejores que pasar una hora conmigo, claro, pero no tienes que ser tan explícita.

Lily se echó a reír y le dio una palmada cariñosa.

- No me aburro. Pensaba en todas las cosas que tengo que hacer cuando vuelva al castillo, y se me satura el cerebro.

Su amiga asintió.

- Lo sé. Odio los EXTASIS. Me paso el cincuenta por ciento de mi tiempo haciendo cosas por y para ellos, y el cincuenta por ciento restante durmiendo por lo agotada que me dejan. Ni me había dado cuenta de que estábamos en primavera ya.

Lily asintió.

- Yo tampoco. Mis retinas se quejaron al recibir luz natural esta mañana.

Ambas se rieron y saludaron a Amanda Moongast y Sebastian Mercy, que caminaban de la mano. La cazadora de Gryffindor se sonrojó.

- No sabía que salían-murmuró Marlenne, entusiasmada por el nuevo descubrimiento- Me encantan las parejas de deportistas… Son tan… sanos. Como Sarah y Daniel.

La pelirroja se rió.

- Eso no salió muy bien, Mar.

- Lo sé. Es que a parte de sanos tienden a ser competitivos- negó con la cabeza- Por cierto, ¿Cómo está Sarah? ¿Alguna lesión? ¿Alguna debilidad?

- No pienso contarte nada- Lily la miró con suspicacia. Dejaron atrás la calle principal- Sólo que está en plena forma y dispuesta a matar. Ya lo verás en el partido.

Marlenne chasqueó la lengua.

- Te vas a salvar de una pelea porque en diez minutos nos toca relevo, que si no…- las chicas volvieron a reírse- Me alegro de que me tocase patrullar contigo Lily, hacía tiempo que no hablábamos, siento estar tan poco disponible.

- Ya… Estamos muy ocupados.

La Ravenclaw le lanzó una mirada de inteligencia y Lily se encogió de hombros. Ambas sabían que el grado de ocupación no era precisamente el mayor problema.

- Lo siento, Mar.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

- No pasa nada. Y vamos a hacer como si no hubiese sacado el tema, sé que tampoco es grato para ti. Vamos a hablar de otra cosa.

- ¿De qué?

Marlenne se encogió de hombros.

- De que he quedado con Gideon cuando él acabe su ronda. Dice que tiene ganas de verme. Puede que me explique novedades.

- La novedad sería que no quisiese verte- bromeó Lily- Este Prewett no tiene ningún problema en que se le note que está colgado por ti.

Marlenne puso los ojos en blanco.

- No seas exagerada.

- ¿Exagerada? Si a mí me parece bien, sólo digo que el chico es un poco obvio- explicó Lily riéndose.

- Es fácil hablar con él, y me hace reír. Y tengo ganas de reírme y olvidarme un poco de Hogwarts; y de que todo sea un poco fácil. A parte…

- ¿A parte?- la animó Lily.

- Estoy pensando en entrar en el Ministerio y trabajar desde dentro con la Orden- dijo Marlenne en voz baja- Ya sabes, aunque lo intenten tapar, cada vez hay más gente comprada o bajo el Imperus. Lo he hablado con Dumbledore y está de acuerdo en que podría ser útil allí. Y quería hablar con Gideon de ello, él no hace tanto que se graduó, a ver que me cuenta.

Lily asintió. Sentía una pequeña punzadita de celos porque Marlenne no había hablado con ella de sus planes, aunque dada la situación lo entendía.

- ¿En qué departamento?

- Seguridad, siempre me ha gustado. No la parte de los aurores, sino las oficinas de apoyo al Wizengamot o la regulación de uso indebido de la magia.

- ¿Tienes ya entrevista?

- Sí… Me citarán cuando acabemos los exámenes. A ver si hay suerte.

- Si son un poco listos no te dejarán escapar.

Marlenne asintió. Tras mirar el reloj encaminaron sus pasos hacia la taberna de la "Cabeza de Puerco" donde habían quedado con James y Remus, su relevo.

- Necesito algo que me haga ilusión, ahora mismo. Y nunca lo había pensado en serio, pero creo que me gustará. ¿Tú sigues teniendo claro lo de las prácticas con Damocles? Dicen que está zumbado.

- Sí- Lily sonrió- la verdad es que ni la investigación ni las pociones es lo que más me apasiona, pero el sueldo no me vendrá mal para vivir, dada mi situación de "sin casa" una vez acabe la escuela, y tendré mucho tiempo para…"salvar el mundo"- dijo entrecomillando con los dedos y haciendo reír a su amiga- Además, si consigo ayudar a Remus y a las demás personas en su situación…

- Eso sería estupendo, la verdad- asintió Marlenne- ¿Aunque sabes que pienso? Creo que tu futuro profesional va por otro lado; acabarás siendo la jefa de Gryffindor, tan dura por fuera y blanda por dentro como McGonagall. Y enseñarás Encantamientos, como Dumbledore; serías muy buena profesora, sabes manejar a los niños.

Lily se rió.

- Para eso tendría que ser mucho más inteligente y saber mucho más. Y no sé si es lo que quiero, siquiera- aunque para sus adentros Lily consideró lo mucho que le había gustado siempre la idea de quedarse en Hogwarts- No me atrevo demasiado a pensar en el futuro.

Llegaron a la puerta de la taberna y Marlenne se encogió de hombros.

- La guerra se acabará, Lily.

La pelirroja asintió, medio convencida, mientras entraban en el local. Vieron a Dorcas y Alice en la barra, acababan de llegar de su turno de patrulla, y las saludaron con la cabeza. Necesitaban guardar las apariencias por si había gente demasiado curiosa. Al fondo, James y Remus se estaban levantando de un banco para relevarlas. Peter y Sirius tenían una cerveza de mantequilla recién abierta en las manos, sentados en la mesa que habían ocupado sus amigos.

- ¿Nos vemos luego?- le dijo James a Lily después de saludar a Marlenne, que intercambió un "¿qué tal?" desmayado con Remus.

Lily asintió y le despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Quedando para el revolcón de después, pelirroja?- bromeó Sirius- ¿Te tomas una cerveza de mantequilla y nos cuentas?- añadió guiñando un ojo.

Lily alzó las cejas, pero no se molestó en esconder la sonrisa. No se sentía muy orgullosa, pero Sirius había conseguido llegar a su corazoncito. No por un camino fácil y suave, pero lo había conseguido.

- Me marcho, así que te quedarás sin tu historia. He quedado con Sarah, quiere que la acompañe a comprar no-sé-qué a _Spinwitches_… Y que la rescate de su situación de aguanta-velas con Mary y Max.

- ¡Qué pena! eso nos deja a Mar, a Peter y a mí.

- Yo también había quedado con Sarah para ir a comprar crema antideslizante para el mango de la escoba…- dijo Peter poniéndose rojo y tomando un gran trago de la cerveza antes de levantarse- Lo siento, Sirius.

El moreno miró a su amigo con incredulidad. Peter se encogió de hombros.

- Está Marlenne.

- Marlenne no se va a quedar tomando cervezas con Sirius- dijo la Ravenclaw alzando las cejas- No en un millón de años.

- ¿Tan mal te caigo?- dijo el chico en tono exageradamente ofendido y nada genuino.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco. Lily miró el reloj.

- Yo me voy. Sirius, estás invitado a venir a comprar… ¿qué era?

- Crema antideslizante- la ayudó Peter.

-… crema antideslizante para la escoba si no tienes nada mejor que hacer- acabó Lily con un suspiro de impaciencia.

El moreno se levantó y negó con la cabeza.

- No, me quedo aquí con Marlenne- dijo tomando a la aludida por la muñeca y tirando de ella para que se sentase.

- ¡Te he dicho que yo no me quedo!-protestó la chica.

Pero Sirius hizo caso omiso de sus quejas.

- Yo invito. Y prometo portarme bien. Venga, Mar, hace mucho que no hablamos.

- ¡Nunca hemos hablado!

- ¿Y de quién es la culpa?

Marlenne suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla, luego miró a Lily con resignación.

- Vete tranquila, cuando se despiste me escapo corriendo.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y salió con Peter de la taberna. Sirius les siguió con la mirada por la ventana.

- Comprar crema antideslizante para escobas- murmuró- Debe ser el peor plan de toda la historia.

A su lado, Marlenne le miró de reojo.

- No creas- dijo con sarcasmo- A mí se me ocurren peores. Por ejemplo ser retenida contra tu voluntad en un bar polvoriento con la promesa de una cerveza que no llega.

El moreno le dedicó una de sus sonrisas desvergonzadas, de esas que conseguían que a las chicas les fallasen un poco las rodillas. Marlenne parpadeó un poco más de la cuenta.

- Así que así estamos…- murmuró Sirius con voz melosa- Ahora te traigo tu cerveza.

No tardó ni dos minutos en volver con dos botellas llenas. Se sentó a su lado y encendió un cigarrillo. Unos minutos después seguían el uno al lado del otro, en silencio.

Ella tosió suavemente.

- Qué entretenido ¿verdad?

Sirius alzó las cejas.

- ¿Ahora te quejas? Pensaba que a parte de r"etenerte contra tu voluntad", no iba encima a torturarte con mi conversación.

Marlenne puso los ojos en blanco.

- Qué fácil que es hablar contigo… tenemos que hacerlo más.

El chico se rió y le dio un trago a la cerveza.

- Sí, deberíamos. Te veo poco estos días, y necesito mi dosis de muecas e insultos de niña adorable. Si no, no duermo.

- En serio- dijo Marlenne riéndose- ¿Para qué diablos quieres que me quede? Si sólo haces que sacar punta a todo lo que digo.

El chico volvió a reírse de forma exagerada.

- ¿"Diablos"? ¿"Sacar punta"?¡Qué pronto sacas las _palabrotas_!- se mofó.

Marlenne le dio un golpe en el brazo, pero no pudo evitar reírse.

- Eres imbécil.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y apagó el cigarrillo.

- ¿Qué tal la patrulla? ¿Habéis podido cotillear a gusto tú y la pelirroja?

- Bastante, sí. Todo muy tranquilo, como era de esperar. Hemos podido poneros al día.

- ¿Sabes cómo podrías ponerte al día también? Viniendo a vernos de vez en cuando, por los viejos tiempos.

La chica hizo una mueca.

- ¿Es eso un reproche?

- Es una idea.

- Estoy muy ocupada últimamente.

- Esquivando a Moony, ya lo sé- la cortó Sirius y ella hizo otra mueca- No me pongas esa cara de estar bebiendo vinagre Mar, las cosas son como son y todos lo sabemos. Tengo prohibido bajo amenaza de castración y tortura el entrometerme, pero quiero decirte un par de cosas.

- ¿Sólo un par?- murmuró la chica dando un trago a la cerveza y aplastándose un mechón de pelo rebelde contra la frente con un gesto contrariado.

Sirius la miró con altanería pero no contestó al comentario.

- La primera es que también somos tus amigos. Si prefieres darte un tiempo con él, genial, pero déjate ver de vez en cuando. Tengo un montón de comentarios preparados para usar contra ti y no me estás dando oportunidades. Y son cojonudos.

Malenne se rió.

- Claro, Merlín no quiera que no nos regales a todos los oídos con tu infinita sabiduría.

- Exactamente eso- contestó él haciendo caso omiso del tono de sarcasmo- Y lo segundo que te quiero decir es que Remus te intenta mantener alejada porque cree que es lo mejor para ti. No para él. Es un idiota, un capullo y un necio, pero no es un egoísta. Y quizás algún día cambia de idea.

La chica suspiró.

- No puedo estar esperando indefinidamente, Sirius. Y menos siendo rechazada. Es bastante patético.

Él asintió.

- Lo sé. No te estoy diciendo que esperes, sólo que algún día puede ser que las cosas cambien. Y a lo mejor no es tarde para que echéis un polvo-añadió con una sonrisa.

Marlenne entornó los ojos.

- ¿Tenías que fastidiarlo, verdad?- preguntó mientras se levantaba con cara de paciencia.

El chico se rió y la retuvo por la mano.

- Hablaba en serio. Ya que te jodí tu primer beso, espero enmendarme asegurándote una buena sesión de…

- Déjalo ahí- la chica le tapó la boca con la mano, pero la retiró enseguida. Se sonrojó. La mano de Sirius seguía sobre la suya y eso la hizo turbarse aún más. Tosió y la retiro con disimulo- Creo que ya hemos hablado mucho, es mejor no abusar ¿no crees? Debería irme.

Él sólo asintió con una sonrisa misteriosa. Desconcertada, frunció el ceño y se puso el abrigo, sintiéndose excesivamente consciente de cada gesto sin saber por qué.

- No entiendo por qué te importa tanto lo de Remus- murmuró, molesta por su torpeza.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia.

- Soy un buen samaritano. Me lo podrías recompensar robando algunos de los secretos de vuestro equipo de Quidditch… tenemos que ganaros de doscientos noventa. Seguro que una chica como tú tiene recursos para conseguirlo.

Marlenne bufó.

- Ya, claro. Lo tenéis muy difícil Black- dijo mientras se abrochaba el abrigo con una pequeña sonrisa triunfante- Casi tengo ganas de que se pasen las vacaciones; me encantará darte una paliza.

- Puedes dármela cuando quieras- bromeó el chico con una sonrisa sucia.

Marlenne se sonrojó y murmuró algo ininteligible, aunque quedó claro que no era precisamente un halago hacia el moreno. Se despidió con la mano, sintiéndose cada vez más rara y descoordinada y procuró salir de allí lo más rápido que le permitía su dignidad.

Sirius conseguía desbaratarla casi sin esfuerzo.

Cuando la puerta del bar se cerró, dejando entrar un último aliento de aire fresco, Sirius se recostó en la pared del bar, recreándose unos segundos en el tacto suave de unos dedos temblorosos sobre sus labios.

Luego pensó que era un capullo con maneras cada vez más raras de conformarse, y decidió que era un día idóneo para llevar una botella de whisky al castillo y emborracharse hasta que no fuese capaz de andar.

Ni de pensar.

-o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o-

Lily salió de _Spinwitches_ al son de la campanilla de la entrada, que estaba encantada para tocar las primeras notas del himno británico.

Sarah y Peter se habían quedado dentro con Sirius que había llegado después. Estaban encantados mirando cosas que nunca se había imaginado que pudiesen existir, como fundas de piel de dragón carísimas para las escobas, cascos ultraligeros e incluso ambientadores para el mango. Cuando había dicho que se marchaba un momento a _Tomes & Scrolls_ ninguno le había prestado mucha atención; estaban ocupados mirando las nuevas prestaciones de la nueva _Cleansweep 5._

No tenía nada que comprar en la librería, en realidad, pero prefería pasearse entre las estanterías de libros interesantes y raros de _Tomes & Scrolls _que entre los distintos tipos de tijeras para arreglar los junquillos de las escobas.

El olor familiar a pergamino nuevo y tinta de calidad la recibió al entrar en la librería. No había mucha gente, los alumnos estaban demasiado hartos de libros como para visitar la tienda en su día de excursión a menos que fuese necesario.

Lily saludó al dueño, el señor Clagg, un hombre tan delgado y alto que parecía haber sido prensado por dos de las estanterías de la tienda. Se encaminó sin demasiada prisa hacia el fondo de la tienda, donde se encontraba la sección de novelas. Sin pensarlo mucho, cogió un pequeño tomo de color rosa que le llamó la atención; "La hechizera de su destino". Frunció el ceño ante la portada, una mujer morena y exuberante con un gorro puntiagudo y un hombre a pecho descubierto mirándola como si se la fuese a comer.

- No puedo decir que comparta tus nuevos gustos literarios.

Lily se volvió, un poco sobresaltada, el libro en la mano como si estuviese dispuesta a lanzárselo a alguien a la cabeza. Severus la miraba casi como si estuviese divertido. Ella suspiró y dejó el libro en la estantería.

- Sólo estaba mirando para pasar el rato.

- ¿Tu novio te ha dado plantón?

No intentó disimular ni una pizca de la acritud que sentía. Ella le miró con dureza.

- Supongo que no te tengo que recordar que ya no nos hablamos ¿verdad?- murmuró mientras cogía otro libro al azar para evitar mirarle, esquivando su pregunta. En realidad, se había esperado el encuentro con Severus mucho antes- ¿Llevas mucho esperando para hablar conmigo?

- En realidad, meses- contestó acercándose a ella. Ella le miró de reojo, sin ninguna intención de reírse por la pequeña broma- Sentí mucho lo de tus padres, Lils.

La chica apretó los labios, aún sin mirarle. Algo doloroso y tierno a la vez amenazaba con hacerla llorar, y no podía permitirlo.

- Gracias.

En silencio, Lily siguió leyendo la contracubierta de otro libro, por supuesto sin enterarse de nada de lo que ponía. Severus se acercó aún más a ella, estaba nervioso, mirando constantemente a su alrededor.

Comprobando que nadie nos ve, pensó Lily.

- Él no te puede mantener segura. Potter es un descerebrado. Estamos en guerra Lily, deberías pensar un poco más en lo que haces.

- ¿Tú me podrías mantener segura?- siseó con los ojos brillantes, mirándole directamente. No le importaba ya si no era capaz de contener la emoción. La rabia que sentía al oír al que había sido su mejor amigo hablando así, de la guerra, de la seguridad… le daban ganas de abofetearle para que sintiese el mismo dolor que ella sentía al saber que era un mortífago y que estaban en bandos contrarios- ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Soy tan sangresucia como cualquier otro!

Severus intentó tomarla por el brazo, pero la mirada de advertencia de Lily le hizo cambiar de idea.

- ¡Se _han fijado_ en ti, Lily!- murmuró él

- ¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó la pelirroja, descolocada.

- Significa exactamente eso- contestó Snape con frustración- No puedo explicártelo mejor, pero quería decírtelo para que estés preparada.

- ¿Querías verme para decirme algo que no entiendo?

- Piensa un poco y lo entenderás- Severus frunció el ceño con impaciencia- Quizás, si podemos quedar en otro sitio…

- Tú y yo no hablamos - le cortó Lily con decisión, intentando suprimir la emoción de su tono. Algo en la actitud de Severus conseguía irritarla aún más.

Los ojos negros del chico se tornaron acusatorios.

- ¿Por Potter?

- Sabes perfectamente que no. Por mí- dijo Lily dejando el libro en la estantería y caminando hacia la puerta de la tienda sin darle oportunidad a replicar.

No le iba a permitir que siguiese perforándola con sus ojos dolidos y sus palabras amargas; ella no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado, no se merecía sus continuos reproches silenciosos. No sabía como alguien que la conocía tanto como Severus podía pensar que era capaz de pasar por alto el hecho de que era prácticamente un mortífago… ¿Cómo no podía entender que era incompatible? Eso era lo que la ponía más furiosa, después de todos los años de amistad, de sus secretos compartidos… ¡Severus era el que la había traicionado, no al revés!

Ya en la calle, intentando tranquilizarse y no llorar por mil motivos distintos, empezó a preguntarse qué había querido decir Snape con lo de que se habían fijado en ella. ¿La estaba alertando de que era un objetivo?

Si era así, llegaba un poco tarde, pensó casi sonriendo. Desde la excursión a Hogsmade del año anterior, pasando por el puñetazo a Rosier en Halloween y acabando con la pelea después del último partido de Quidditch, tenía bastante claro que no era la persona favorita de los seguidores de Voldemort.

- ¡Lily! ¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa?

Se giró; a unos metros James la saludaba con las dos manos, trazando circulos exagerados.. Remus, con las manos en los bolsillos, sonreía con cautela a su lado, como si le diesen un poco de vergüenza los aspavientos de su amigo. Cosa que era muy probable.

La chica se acercó con una mueca. Los oídos aún le zumbaban por el enfado.

- Deja de hacer el bobo, James. Todo el mundo está mirando.

- Si me hubieses contestado a los mil mensajes que te he dejado en la agenda hace dos horas…- protestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

Lily le miró con incredulidad.

- La verdad es que ha sido como hace cinco minutos- murmuró Remus contestando a las sospechas de Lily- Y luego se ha entretenido gritando estupideces a Amanda y a Sebastian.

- Es verdad- admitió James con una sonrisa de niño travieso- ¿Sabes que están juntos? Les hemos pillado comiéndose la boca detrás de _Gladrags_.

- Y en vez de iros disimuladamente James ha empezado a silbar ¿no?- le preguntó Lily a Remus. El licántropo sonrió y alzó las cejas como toda respuesta.

James la tomó suavemente por la muñeca y le dio un beso en la mano y no pudo evitar sonreír. Su enfado parecía haber perdido la mitad de su intensidad.

- Hemos acabado la patrulla ¿te apetece que vayamos a comprar eso que tenemos que comprar?- dijo James alzando las cejas.

Lily frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué tenemos que comprar?

Él volvió a alzar las cejas y le lanzó una mirada de reojo a Remus.

- Ya sabes… un álbum para mi madre, cpara las fotos de Navidad. Tendríamos que hacerlo hoy si se lo queremos llevar en Semana Santa.

Lily se mordió el labio, no entendía de lo que hablaba James. Habían comprado el álbum por catálogo y estaba preparado y envuelto en su baúl, listo para dárselo a Dorea cuando la visitasen en las vacaciones. No era lo normal pasar las vacaciones de Semana Santa en casa, con los exámenes tan cerca. Pero como Lily, con sus dieciocho años ya cumplidos, quería firmar los papeles de su emancipación legal cuanto antes y el estado de salud de la madre de James era cada vez más frágil, habían decidido hacer una excepción por una vez.

El hecho de ganar unos días de intimidad fuera de la escuela era un plus que no venía mal.

- Bueno, será mejor que me esfume antes de que tengas que hacerle un esquema- Remus se rió y le dio una palmada en el hombro a James- Nos vemos luego.

James le dedicó a la chica una mirada de condescendencia mientras Remus se alejaba.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó irritada por no entender.

- Tú y yo, solos. Hogsmeade. Vamos a darnos el lote por ahí como manda la tradición ¿no?- explicó el chico sonriendo- Hasta Moony lo ha pillado.

Lily se puso roja y le dio un manotazo en el brazo, pero se dejo arrastrar por James, su risa y su largo brazo hacia las afueras del pueblo. Tras un paseo breve, se sentaron en el muro de la casa de los gritos para disfrutar de los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde.

- ¿Qué te pasaba antes, cuando te hemos encontrado? Tenías tu cara de querer matar a alguien - preguntó James sacando del bolsillo del abrigo un paquete de cigarrillos y ofreciéndole uno. Lily lo rechazó con un gesto de la mano. James, tras pensárselo un segundo, volvió a guardarlo- Es la costumbre. Venir aquí, fumar y beber whisky.

- Ajá. Pensaba que la costumbre era enrollarse.

- Esa es otra de las costumbres- concedió el chico con una de sus sonrisas encantadoras, pasándole un brazo por los hombros- No me has contestado, y me siento celoso. Normalmente sólo me quieres matar a mí.

Lily se encogió de hombros. Había esquivado deliberadamente la pregunta, pero parecía que no iba a tener suerte. Por un instante, pensó en mentirle, en inventarse una excusa; pero descartó la idea de inmediato. Sabía que a James no le iba a gustar la verdad, pero él había accedido a no cuestionarla cuando se trataba de Snape. Lo mínimo que le debía era un poco de sinceridad.

Apartó la mirada y suspiró casi imperceptiblemente.

- He hablado con Severus. Creo que me ha visto sola y me ha seguido a la librería.

James aguantó la respiración un par de segundos y luego asintió, también sin mirarla. Lily podía notar como él se había s; estaba conteniendo para no comentar, para no preguntar nada. Esperaba que ella le contase un poco más, pero no sabía por donde seguir.

- Hacía mucho que no hablabais- la ayudó él

- Casi un año. Desde lo de los mortífagos que me atacaron aquí el año pasado. Y creo que en realidad, no nos dijimos nada.

James inspiró. De nuevo se hizo un breve silencio.

- ¿Estás bien?

Ella sabía que detrás de aquella pregunta había mucho más. Muchas más cosas que no se atrevía a preguntar o a decir, frustración por no entender y miedo a cruzar la línea que habían establecido alrededor del que había sido su amigo. No le gustaba esa tensión, pero era la mejor solución que habían podido encontrar respecto a sus diferencias con Severus.

- Sí. Estoy bien. No me ha dicho nada importante- dijo sabiendo que podía no ser del todo verdad.

Pero quizás ya había puesto demasiado a prueba la paciencia de James por un día. No creía que le fuese a hacer mucha gracia el oír que "alguien" se "había fijado" en ella. Significase lo que significase aquello, no parecía nada de lo que alegrarse.

La mano de James seguía sobre su hombro, inmóvil. Él seguía observando el cielo más allá de las montañas con cierta obstinación.

- ¿James?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Prefieres que no te cuente… este tipo de "cosas"?

El chico la miró a los ojos e hizo una mueca.

- No te voy a mentir y decirte que haya sido mi parte favorita del día, pero prefiero saber lo que pasa con ese tipo de "cosas". Aunque sea a grandes rasgos.

Lily asintió y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de James, mirando como el sol se ponía entre las montañas. Entrelazó su mano con la del chico y le dio un apretón.

- ¿Mañana empieza la luna llena?

- Sí- contestó él. Le dio un beso en el pelo- ¿me vas a volver a decir que tenga cuidado?

- Sí- la chica suspiró- No me acaba de convencer demasiado todo lo que me contáis de vuestras "noches de chicos"…

James la tomó por la barbilla y empezó a besarla con avidez para evitar otra de las pseudo-regañinas de la pelirroja. Por eso, y porque cuando Snape salía a colación no podía evitar sentirse como un troglodita posesivo que quería aplastar al Slytherin con su garrote. Besarla era la manera más efectiva de recordar que Lily estaba con él y que no iba a irse, que Snape era el que la había dejado escapar.

Lily protestó al principio, no dejándose engañar por su maniobra de distracción, pero no tardó mucho en ceder, agarrándole por las solapas del cuello y concentrándose en el beso.

- Me parece que no estamos buscando el álbum en el lugar correcto- bromeó la pelirroja entre besos rápidos.

- ¿No?- James sonrió contra sus labios mientras la besaba y acariciaba su espalda- Déjame mirar un poco más, tengo la sensación de que podemos encontrar algo que valga la pena por aquí.

-o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o-

- ¿Queréis añadir algo en la carta para Violet?

Mary y Lily levantaron la vista de sus deberes de Encantamientos. Sarah, sentada justo delante de ellas en la mesa que solían ocupar en la Sala Común les ofreció el pergamino.

- Llevamos más de un metro de carta, como le escribamos más va a necesitar un punto de libro- murmuró Mary volviendo a sus libros- Y además, no es que nos haya pasado nada súper interesante últimamente.

Lily la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Estás de mal humor o es tu manera de hacernos ver que echas de menos a Max?

- Lo que estoy es harta de deberes, redacciones y estudiar- Mary se ajustó las gafas con un gesto tosco en la nariz y se apartó un mechón rizado de la cara- Es como intentar vaciar el lago con una cucharilla de café; siempre hay más y más…

- No te estreses. Tú puedes- la animó Sarah sin demasiado entusiasmo, casi repitiendo las palabras por inercia.

Mary le lanzó una mirada de rencor.

- Es fácil de decir cuando tienes… ¿Cuántas? ¿Dos asignaturas?

- Cinco- la corrigió Sarah sin alterarse- ¿Y que quieres que te diga? ¿Qué estás perdida y lo vas a suspender todo?

Mary hizo una mueca.

- Es lo que va a pasar- murmuró antes de empezar a darse golpecitos en la cabeza con el manual de encantamientos.

Lily le quitó el libro con suavidad.

- No va a pasar nada de eso. Aprobarás todo. Estás sobre-preparada.

- Y sobre-actuando- añadió Sarah ganándose una mirada de reproche de Lily.

Mary miró con ojos de cachorrito abandonado a Lily.

- Ojalá tuviese tu memoria…

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco.

- Tienes mi memoria, más dos Enciclopedias Británicas completas en la cabeza.

Las chicas se rieron y Mary chasqueó la lengua.

- Sí, sí. Reíros… pero yo al menos sé cuando mi novio quiere llevarme a _comprar álbumes._

Las chicas se rieron y Lily se sonrojó levemente.

- ¿Quién te lo ha contado?

- Sirius- contestó Mary aún riéndose- En la cena.

Lily frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

- Me alegro de que os haya resultado entretenido- las chicas volvieron a reírse- Para vuestra información, soy perfectamente capaz de entender cuando James quiere llevarme a _comprar álbumes. _Pero en ese momento estaba concentrada en otra cosa… ¿Y qué pasa? ¿Ahora eres amiga íntima de Sirius o qué?- se defendió

- Es cierto, Mary. ¿Dónde han quedado esas guerras verbales de ingenio? Hace mucho que no te oigo mandar a Black a que se meta la cabeza en el culo o algo así.

Mary encogió los hombros y sonrió de manera misteriosa.

- Black y yo compartimos algún secretillo, eso une bastante- volvió a centrar su atención en sus deberes; la crisis de seguridad momentáneamente superada y olvidada- Por no hablar de que obra milagros en sus modales- añadió distraída.

- ¿Qué demonios significa eso?- preguntó Lily intercambiando una mirada confusa con Sarah.

- Le voy a poner a Violet en la carta que te riña por ser tan presuntuosa- amenazó Sarah a su amiga.

Pero Mary no se molestó ni en mirarlas, sólo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción delataba que las estaba escuchando, poco preocupada por sus amenazas.

Aunque no sabía muy bien por qué, el conocer los sentimientos de Sirius hacia Marlenne le despertaba un poco, sólo un poquitito de ternura.

Quizás era porque, en el fondo, el algún lugar inconfesable de su carácter, era una romántica frustrada que adoraba las historias imposibles de amor.

Suspiró sin darse cuenta. A veces se avergonzaba de sí misma.

-o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o-

La noche se habría al universo inmenso desde la ventana de la Torre de Astronomía. El aire era frío, cortante y la luna, muy cerca de estar en todo su esplendor, iluminaba los terrenos del castillo y las copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, dotando al conjunto de un aire encantado y misterioso.

Sirius, pese a las protestas de Remus, había conseguido convencer a los demás Merodeadores para subir a disfrutar de aquel espectáculo y del whisky de fuego de contrabando.

James y Petter jugaban a las cartas en uno de los pupitres viejos que se apilaban en las paredes, grabados con las iniciales de estudiantes y con fechas, con años de historias de las que sólo quedaban dibujos gastados en la madera. Sirius, sentado al en el alféizar de la ventana, con un pie en el abismo y otro sobre el suelo de piedra, sonreía mientras hacía círculos de humo azul con el cigarrillo.

- Puedes intentarme hacer estallar en llamas con la mirada, Moony, pero creo que te faltan años de practica. Mira a la McGonagall, lo intenta cada día con James y aún está entero- dijo sin mirar a su amigo.

Remus, sentado contra la pared, frunció el ceño y dio un trago del vaso de whisky.

- No estaba ni pensando en ti, puto egocéntrico.

- ¿Ya se te ha pasado el cabreo de "mañana quiero levantarme cuando salga el sol para estudiar y el malo de Sirius no me deja"?

Remus entornó los ojos.

- No le hagas caso Moony, lleva todo el día buscando bronca- James puso su última carta sobre la mesa y Peter hizo una mueca- Me debes tus regalices de Honeydukes.

- ¿Y tú cómo es que has venido Prongs? ¿Lily te ha dado permiso?- le atacó Sirius, demostrando que tenía para todos.

James suspiró e intercambió una mirada de comprensión con Remus.

- Al pobre Sirius le están saliendo los dientes definitivos y está de mal humor- bromeó usando un tono meloso.

Peter y Remus se rieron, y Sirius chasqueó la lengua.

- Esto solía ser divertido… quiero decir, antes de que hicieseis la metamorfosis a soplapollas, en algún momento de este año.

Peter se sirvió un dedo de whisky y se sentó al lado de Remus.

- La excursión de hoy ha estado bien- comentó dándole un sorbo al líquido ambarino y conteniéndose para no hacer una mueca- Está calentorro.

- Un poco, la verdad- dijo Remus juntando las cejas- Sirius ha pensado que era cosa de nenas hacerle un encantamiento enfriador.

- Es que es cosa de nenas- contestó Sirius, cambiando de posición y sentándose para encararles- Y la excursión de hoy ha sido un rollo; una patrulla aburridísima y horas observando con consternación como Peter le hace la ola a Beckett cada cinco minutos.

- ¡Eh!- protestó el aludido- Yo no le hago nada a Sarah. Sólo somos amigos- añadió en un murmullo no exento de melancolía.

James se sentó al lado de Sirius y le rodeó con un brazo

- Deja a Peter. Sólo estás celoso porque él es capaz de estar con una chica, hablarle y que la chica no quiera arrancarle los ojos y alimentar a las criaturas del lago con sus tripas.

- Las tías están para pasarlo bien, no para hablar con ellas, - contestó Sirius alzando las cejas de forma sugerente.

- ¿Y entonces que has hecho con Marlenne esta tarde?- preguntó Peter.

La mano de James se tensó sobre los hombros de su amigo. Ambos miraron a Peter, como si fueran incapaces de procesar el significado de su pregunta. El chico les devolvió la mirada con desconcierto, la viva imagen de la ignorancia. A su lado, Remus frunció el ceño.

- No me jodas, Sirius- dijo con fastidio- Pensé que habíamos dejado el tema de lado. Deja de machacarla.

James se relajó, el pequeño secreto de Sirius seguía siendo igual de secreto. Sirius reaccionó con una mueca.

- No hemos hablado de ti ¿quién es ahora el puto egocéntrico? Peter me ha dejado colgado para ir a dar saltitos alrededor de Beckett y Marlenne se ha quedado a tomar una cerveza. Punto. Tu plan para hacer las cosas con el culo marcha sobre ruedas.

Remus le miró con desconfianza, pero lo dejó pasar con un gesto de cabeza contenido.

- Lily me ha dicho que Mar quiere entrar en el Ministerio- dijo James para romper el silencio- En Seguridad Mágica.

- ¿Va a intentar entrar en la academia de aurores?- preguntó Peter.

- No, en los servicios de apoyo al Wizengamot, o no sé qué…- James se rascó la cabeza- la verdad es que estaba más pendiente de otra cosa cuando me lo ha dicho-acabó con una sonrisa pícara que sus amigos recibieron con risotadas

- Parece que todo el mundo sabe lo que va a hacer, y yo no sé si quiera si aprobaré los cinco EXTASIS que tengo- murmuró Peter con un deje de amargura.

- Vamos hombre, algún curro encontrarás Wormy- le animó James- Y además nuestro trabajo más importante está en la Orden ahora mismo.

- ¿No habéis pensado en intentar entrar en la academia?- preguntó Remus tras un silencio reflexivo- Siempre os gustó la idea. Quizás tenéis que apretar un poco en Pociones, pero…

Sirius bufó.

- No sé. No me pienso pasar dos o tres años encerrado allí, para que me enseñen cosas que ya se hacer y sin poder hacer absolutamente nada.

- Podríais hacer como Marlenne o Lily, las dos tendrán sus trabajos y no dejarán la Orden- sugirió Peter.

James chasqueó la lengua.

- Yo estoy con Padfoot. Muchos miembros de la Orden no son aurores, es verdad que nadie puede compararse a Ojoloco. Pero mira a Edward. Y trabaja vendiendo melocotones. Además de que la disciplina no está en nuestro diccionario- añadió lanzándole una mirada socarrona a Sirius.

El moreno sonrió.

- Siempre he tenido un problema con las figuras de autoridad- dijo encendiendo en un cigarro- Sólo me gustan en forma de tía buena con un látigo y tacones altos.

Todos se echaron a reír y se sirvieron más whisky. Se les ocurrieron un par de ideas disparatadas para el futuro si no les salían bien las cosas, por ejemplo alquilar a Remus por horas durante la luna llena para degnomizar jardines permanentemente o a Peter para que diese cuenta de todas las sobras de comida indeseadas después de una fiesta.

Sirius consiguió convencer a Peter para que se apostase la caja de dulces que su madre le enviaba cada semana a una partida de cartas. James y Remus sentados en el suelo, se reían de los esfuerzos de sus amigos borrachos para distinguir las cartas y seguir las normas del juego.

- Tú si habías pensado en entrar en la academia ¿no Remus?- preguntó James sin dejar de observar la curiosa partida.

Su amigo se encogió de hombros.

- No tiene sentido pensar en algo que no puedo hacer.

- Y esa es la actitud Moony, claro que sí- dijo James con una sonrisa torcida.

Remus le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Claro que me gustaría entrar en la academia, pero faltan muchos años para que el Ministerio se digne a contemplar la posibilidad de emplear a "semi-humanos"…-murmuró en tono lúgubre-

James le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

- Cuando ganemos la guerra y seamos tipos importantes y famosos, tanto que no podrás salir a la calle sin que te lancen flores, bragas y sujetadores, podremos cambiar eso.

- Me gusta el plan- Remus puso los ojos en blanco- sobre todo lo de los sujetadores. No puedo esperar- bromeó.

Una exclamación colorida de Sirius, que había ganado una mano, les distrajo unos segundos.

- Moony.

- ¿Qué?

- No te preocupes por el trabajo. Quiero decir…- James se revolvió el pelo, intentando dar con las palabras adecuadas- Si no encuentras nada y piensas que no te podrás quedar en Inglaterra… Yo puedo ayudarte. No quiero que eso sea un problema.

Su amigo asintió, incómodo.

- Te estoy muy agradecido, pero no puedo aceptar algo así.

- ¡Claro que puedes!- contestó el chico poniendo los ojos en blanco- de hecho, es totalmente egoísta por mi parte. No sé qué mierdas sería de nosotros si no estuvieses tú para poner el sentido común. Tenlo en cuenta ¿de acuerdo?

Remus afirmó con la cabeza. Hizo chocar su vaso de whisky con el de James, en un "gracias" sin palabras.

Cuando las primeras luces del día empezaron a desdibujar el cielo estrellado y la botella de whisky llevaba vacía unas horas, los chicos decidieron que era hora de volver a la Torre de Gryffindor y disfrutar de la promesa agradable que eran en ese momento sus camas blandas, calentitas y fijas en el suelo.

Pero justo antes de llegar al retrato de la Señora Gorda, algo los espaviló más de lo que conseguiría cualquier sueño reparador. Las antorchas iluminaba la piedra tosca con sombras tenues, pero las letras rojas como la sangre se podían leer con claridad; "SABEMOS QUIÉNES SOIS Y DONDE ESTÁIS. ¡FUERA DE HOGWARTS LA ESCORIA SANGRESUCIA!"

* * *

><p><strong>¡Feliz año y felices fiestas, queridas y queridos!<strong>

¿Cómo estáis?

No sé ni por dónde empezar a explicar mi ausencia de estos meses, primero porque no me gusta dar excusas y segundo porque realmente no sabría como explicarlo… Primero de todo deciros que no he dejado la historia, he seguido escribiendo todo este tiempo, pero a una velocidad final bastante inferior a la normal. Reescribí un capítulo casi por completo, cambié alguna cosa de los capítulos que han de venir, etc… Pero he seguido escribiendo, os lo prometo.

He tenido una vida un poco loca los últimos meses; primero la situación con el Mac, que fue felizmente solucionada en poco tiempo, thank Merlin. Pero luego ha estado el trabajo. El trabajo es un factor limitante en mi tiempo (más ahora que tengo muchas guardias), también porque bueno, me he liado en un par de cosillas que me vienen muy bien para aprender y hacer un poco de currículum (por ejemplo, he escrito un par de capítulos para un libro de texto, YAY, creo que es lo más cerca que voy a estar de publicar algo en mi vida ;)). A parte de eso, sigo estudiando alemán y hago un posgrado de estadística aplicada. Más mi vida personal, que necesita atención también. Y además algún viaje (bodas, visitas a amigos, etc.). Y los dramas diarios de siempre. Supongo que me he organizado lo mejor que he sabido, pero no ha sido suficiente, y pese a que tenía capítulos escritos, no me sentía convencida para publicarlos. Y creo que hice bien, porque como ya os he dicho cambié muchas cosas.

Así que espero que sepáis disculparme, prometo intentar sacar algo más de tiempo para publicar al menos una vez al mes ;). Tengo muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo, sólo espero que vosotros la tengáis de seguir leyéndome.

Y pasada toda esta charla, contadme qué tal estáis. Qué tal las fiestas, los regalos, los besos debajo del muérdago… Y si os ha gustado el capítulo. Lily sin captar indirectas, Snape acechándola, Sirius mirando a Marlenne con el corazón en la garganta, Remus deprimido…

¡Contadme cositas!

**Por último, muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews y pas para interesaros por mí, por si me había devorado una foca tigre o si me había enfadado con el mundo, los he agradecido muchísimo y si estoy publicando y contestando rr hoy es en gran parte gracias a ellos. Sois muy grandes gente, es todo lo que puedo decir.**

Las respuestas a los rr sin username están en el último rr del capítulo 24! Perdonad si me dejo a alguien, he contestado rr a lo largo de todo este tiempo y creo que me he hecho un poco un lío en algún lado. Estáis autorizadas a darme un tirón de orejas.

Mi cumple es el 29 de enero (hago 17 años... ¬¬), y espero publicar para esa fecha (si no antes), así que **me vendrán muy bien unos rr de ánimo**! Me espera un enero horriblemente ocupado y aburrido!

_**Recordad que si dejáis review, los reyes os dejarán un Merodeador debajo del árbol. ¡Y si no habéis sido buenas, será Peter!**_


	26. Un lunes no hace Pascua

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni los personajes, ni los lugares, ni ciertas partes de la trama. El saldo de mi cuenta bancaria sigue siendo igual de miserable después de publicar y no creo que mi imagen se revalorice con esto.

_**TILL DEATH DO US PART**_

_Previously, en Till Death Do Us Part: Los alumnus de Hogwarts disfrutaron de una excursión en Hogsmade, donde Marlene, Lily y los Merodeadores estuvieron patrullando para la Orden y poniéndose al día. Las cosas entre Marlene y Remus siguen tensas, y Sirius empieza a estar un poco desquiciado. Lily se ve sorprendida por Snape y no acaba de entender lo que su examigo quiere decirle. Una pintada horrible apareció en la puerta de entrada a la Torre de Gryffindor._

_And that's what you missed on "Till Death Do Us Part"._

**26. Un lunes no hace Pascua**

_Soundtrack: Runaways- The Killers / Radiohead- Creep __**(lo sé, no estoy de muy buen humor ;))**_

El traqueteo de las ruedas de hierro sobre las vías se volvió más lento y Lily levantó la vista del libro de transfiguración. Las primeras luces amarillentas de los barrios de la periferia de Londres estaban muy cerca. Miró la hora en el reloj de su muñeca, sorprendida por lo rápido que se le había hecho el viaje, y cambió de postura en el asiento.

A su lado James protestó. Dormido contra la pared del compartimento, las gafas colgaban de su nariz cómicamente. Lily suprimió una carcajada para no despertarle y le colocó las gafas con delicadeza.

Pese a que James se había quedado dormido apenas habían salido de Hogsmeade, Lily no se había aburrido durante el viaje. De hecho, las horas de silencio y tranquilidad habían tenido un efecto terapéutico para sus nervios, bastante alterados durante el último mes.

La pintada que había aparecido en la Torre de Gryffindor, junto al último y polémico partido contra los Slytherin, habían encendido la mecha de una de la peores épocas que recordaba en la escuela. Las vendettas pequeñas, y no tan pequeñas, no habían dejado de sucederse en las últimas semanas, y como resultado se habían doblado el número de castigos y de visitas a la enfermería.

Sin ir más lejos, la semana pasada Hestia Jones, la chica de Hufflepuff que había sido atacada por los mortífagos en Hogsmade, había dejado inconsciente a Drill, uno de los cazadores del equipo de Slytherin, después de que él intentase encantarla. Y había dejado de contar las veces que alguno de los chicos se tenía que quedar fregando calderos o escribiendo frases de castigo después de un encuentro verbal desafortunado con alguno de los Slytherin.

Por supuesto todos los profesores habían sido muy claros respecto a la política de tolerancia cero hacia ese comportamiento, pero Lily sabía que estaban preocupados porque todo se acabase saliendo de madre. Ella y James habían intentado hablar con los prefectos, pero tampoco estaba convencida de que hubiese servido de nada. La tensión en las últimas reuniones se podía cortar con un cuchillo, y más a raíz de que Regulus Black y Charles Simmons estuvieran a muy poco de acabar a puñetazos después de un comentario malintencionado del Slytherin hacia Stephie King, que como Lily, era hija de muggles.

Miró de reojo a James e inspiró. Él había sido su mayor apoyo esas semanas, y sabía lo difícil que era para él y lo poco que iba con su carácter el tener que ser la figura madura y responsable que pone orden, reprimiendo las ganas de maldecir hasta quedarse afónico a Mulciber, Travers, Evans y todos los que seguían empañados en instaurar un pequeño régimen del terror en Hogwarts.

Suspiró. Quizás estaba confundida; James sabía cómo hacerse escuchar, cómo convencer a la gente y calmar los ánimos. El seguirle viendo como el pequeño gamberro que intenta llenar unos zapatos grandes era un gran error y debía empezar a darse cuenta del hombre maravilloso en que James se estaba convirtiendo...

Se sentía tan sobrepasada por lo que sentía por él que a veces se le hacía difícil respirar y seguir actuando de manera normal. Cada día la sorprendía más, le hacía quererle más y verse más irremediablemente ligada a él. Una sensación en el estómago parecida a lo que se siente en una montaña rusa, le hizo apartar la mirada y cerrar con ímpetu el libro que seguía abierto sobre sus rodillas.

El ruido despertó al chico, que después de parpadear aturdido y mirar por la ventana, le dedicó una de sus sonrisas encantadoras a la que ella respondió automáticamente.

- Buenos días. O buenas tardes.

- ¿He dormido mucho?- preguntó él, estirando los brazos y emitiendo pequeños gruñidos. Dormir apoyado contra una pared no era demasiado cómodo.

- Estamos casi en Londres. Has dormido prácticamente todo el camino. Una compañía fantástica.

Él se rió.

- Estaba cansado.

- No me mires con ojos de cervatillo, James. Hueles a juerga, a tabaco y a whisky, literalmente- Lily enarcó las cejas- Supongo que es lo que tengo que entender cuando me digas que vas a pasar una tarde tranquila con los chicos.

James la deslumbró con otra de sus sonrisas y se inclinó para darle un beso rápido en los labios.

- La cosa se lió- dijo levantándose y mirando por la ventana- Pero si te sirve de consuelo, no fumé y apenas bebí. Sólo un par de chupitos para hablar con la camarera nueva de las "Tres Escobas"…

Lily le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad.

- Sí, eso me deja mucho más tranquila.

- Sirius quería ligársela, estuvimos contándole algunas aventuras… No pongas esa cara. No viniste porque no te dio la gana.

- A diferencia de ti, creo que la norma de no salir de la escuela es eso, una norma. No una orientación que puedes interpretar como te convenga- contestó la chica con altivez, volviendo a abrir su libro- Creo que voy a tenerme que buscar un novio con un poquito más de respeto por la autoridad.

James levantó una ceja y le apartó el libro. Luego se inclino hasta que sus frentes casi se tocaron. Ella empezó a pestañear rápidamente, con anticipación, y se dio un puñetazo mental por ser tan vulnerable a sus encantos.

- Sí, un repeinado como Volmer o Cresswell, ¿verdad?- murmuró él, sonriendo de forma peligrosa- Vamos Lily, los dos sabemos que por mucho que digas, a ti lo que te va es la marcha…

La chica se puso roja y le apartó de un empujón mientra él se reía. Se sentó a su lado y la tomó de las manos; ella forcejeó sin demasiado entusiasmo, cediendo al final a sus brazos.

Empezaron a besarse entre risas, cada vez con más intensidad, hasta que las risas se acabaron para dar paso a las respiraciones entrecortadas por sus labios. James la abrazó y la acomodó encima de su regazo, ganando acceso directo a su cuello y al punto sensible entre la línea de su mandíbula y el lóbulo de la oreja, que empezó a besar con una dedicación deliciosa. Lily suspiró y se giró con avidez, sentándose a horcajadas sobre las piernas de James, las manos de él en su espalda, en sus muslos, en toda ella. Siguieron besándose, cada vez más cerca, cada vez más sedientos del otro y de su proximidad.

Lily se sentía lejos de su cuerpo, lejos de lo que hubiese pensado de todo aquello tan solo cinco minutos antes, de esa energía descontrolada que dejaban libre cada vez que estaban juntos y cerca, demasiado cerca. Pero en ese momento, con las manos suaves de James acariciando la piel delicada de debajo de su sujetador, todo aquello parecía no tener la más mínima importancia.

El silbato que anunciaba la llegada del tren a la estación les devolvió a ambos a la realidad rápidamente. Lily se levantó casi saltando, tropezando en su empeño con las piernas de James, que la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Sonrojada se giró y empezó a arreglarse la ropa con discreción.

Tenían suerte de que fuesen muy pocos los alumnos que iban a casa a pasar la Semana Santa. No se quería ni imaginar el espectáculo que le hubiesen dado gratuitamente a cualquiera que se le hubiese ocurrido asomarse a su puerta.

- Deberíamos haber bajado los malditos baúles antes- protestó en un susurro mientras se ponía de puntillas para alcanzar el baúl, cada poro de su espalda consciente de la presencia abrumadora de James detrás de ella.

Él, que no se había molestado demasiado en arreglarse, se puso a su lado y bajó el baúl con facilidad.

- Si llego a saber que esto era lo que me tenías preparado para el viaje en tren, no me hubiese dormido- le dijo en un susurro mientras sus ojos se volvían a encontrar. Atrapó su mano para evitar que Lily le diera un golpe en el brazo- ¿Ves como te va la marcha?

Lily frunció el ceño pero aceptó el beso rápido de James antes de seguirle hacia el andén. Se colocó bien el gorro de lana, el frío aún se resistía a dar paso a la primavera.

- Eres un sinvergüenza, Potter- dijo poniéndose a su lado, después de cruzar la barrera mágica que les dejaba en la abarrotada estación de King's Cross.

- Ya. Menos mal- contestó él guiñándole un ojo y haciéndola sonreír. Luego suspiró al hacer chocar el carrito donde habían puesto los baúles contra una columna- ¿Por qué mierdas no nos dejarán aparecernos directamente en mi casa?

- Son normas del Ministerio, James. Prefieren que los estudiantes lleguemos por medios convencionales a casa- explicó Lily con paciencia, aunque a ella tampoco estaba demasiado de acuerdo. El Ministerio tenía razón en querer que los alumnos llegasen y se fuesen de forma homogénea del castillo, pero ése día apenas 20 personas habían tomado el tren, y hubiese sido más fácil y cómodo usar la red Flu o aparecerse de manera supervisada.

- El puto ministerio- murmuró James, chasqueando la lengua- ¿Han escrito más mierda hoy en "el Profeta"? ¿Más desapariciones misteriosas, más asesinatos que no son capaces de resolver? ¿Algún miembro notable descubierto balando como una oveja en su despacho?

- Creo que lo de balar fue un caso aislado. Y es mucho mejor eso que no que los _Imperus_ les salgan bien, la verdad…- ofreció Lily con un suspiro, recordando perfectamente el caso al que se refería James. Un miembro de la comisión de Riesgos Mágicos había aparecido en su despacho masticando pergamino a cuatro patas; aún seguía en San Mungo, intentando comerse las sábanas de la cama.

- Tienes razón- James la tomó del brazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza- Vamos a olvidarnos un poco de eso y a celebrar que tenemos dos días para nosotros ¿vale?- ella asintió esforzándose por sonreír- Voy a comprar los billetes, ¿Quieres llamar a tu hermana mientras tanto?

Minutos después Lily se le unía en la cola delante de las taquillas.

- ¿Has hablado con Petunia?

- Más o menos- se encogió de hombros- Le he propuesto quedar para cenar los cuatro, y no ha parecido muy entusiasmada con la idea. Está muy ocupada y dice que llevar todo el papeleo de la herencia a un restaurante no le parece adecuado. Pero la he convencido.

- Lily…- empezó a decir James.

Ella le hizo un gesto para que no siguiese. Era consciente de que a él no le agradaba Petunia, y eso que sólo sabía de su hermana lo que le había contado ella misma. Sin embargo, era su única familia, y quería presentarle a James. Con suerte, a lo mejor se alegraba por ella… no tenía demasiadas esperanzas puestas en ello, de todos modos.

Sacó de su bolso una coca-cola y una bolsa de muffins de chocolate que acababa de comprar en la tienda de la estación.

- Supuse que te estabas muriendo de hambre- dijo dando por zanjado el tema y tendiéndole las provisiones.

- Eres la mejor- respondió James dándole un bocado a un muffin.

- Y tengo otra cosa para ti. Tu regalo de cumpleaños con un poco de adelanto- dijo dándole un sobre- Son entradas para ir a ver un musical, "Cats".

James se atragantó e hizo una mueca de desconcierto, cogiendo el sobre como si le fuese a morder.

- ¿Es esto una venganza por lo de las entradas de Quidditch para tu cumpleaños?

Lily se rió.

- Puede. Aunque también puede que tenga algo más pensado- añadió en un susurro, dándole una palmada en el trasero, justo cuando James iba a pedir los billetes de tren.

La chica de la taquilla observó desconcertada como el chico de ojos risueños se volvía a atragantar y luego se echaba a reír de forma descontrolada.

Lily hizo una mueca de satisfacción. Se alegraba de comprobar que ella no era la única que tenía las rodillas flojas y el pulso acelerado en esa relación.

Ser un descarado no era marca registrada y única de James Potter.

-o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o-

Sirus gruñó sonoramente, de nuevo, y Mary exhaló su suspiro número veintisiete de la tarde. Remus los estaba contando. A esa hora, justo después de cenar, la biblioteca estaba llena y sus compañeros no les estaban mirando con expresiones precisamente amistosas; pero tanto Sirius como Mary parecían ajenos al desagrado que sus expresiones de disgusto estaban generando.

Remus le dio un codazo a su amigo, que se revolvió con malestar desproporcionado.

- ¿Qué?- protestó Sirius en un susurro.

- Que dejes de comportarte como una novia plantada, pesado- le contestó Mary mirándole con dureza por encima de su gafas, en el mismo tono que había empleado el chico- James no está, y nosotros estamos estudiando. Así que deja de joder y cállate o vete con Pettigrew a jugar a Quidditch.

- Me paso todas las putas tardes jugando a Quidditch. Estoy harto- murmuró- Además, la última vez que lo comprobé la biblioteca no era tuya. Puedo hacer lo que me salga de los huevos.

Mary inspiró y apretó los labios en una fina línea, conteniéndose para no contestar. Si empezaba, estaba segura que la acabarían echando.

Los demás estudiantes estaban empezando a toser y a mirarles con ojos acusadores, molestos por el ruido.

- Si no quieres estudiar ¿Qué mierdas haces aquí?

- Mirar lo guapa que estás con esas gafas de culo de vaso bajo la iluminación amarillenta de las velas- contestó Sirius con una sonrisa de autocomplacencia.

- ¡Dejadlo ya!- Remus suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla- Nos van a echar.

- ¡Ojalá!... – murmuró Sirius- ¡Joder, eso ha dolido!

Mary sonrió como si acabase de recibir un cumplido y se apartó un poco de la mesa para no recibir réplica a la patada que le acababa de dar a su compañero. Un chico de Ravenclaw pasó por delante de su mesa y les miró como si le hubiesen ofendido personalmente, de gravedad.

- ¿Ves lo que has conseguido?- le reprochó Sirius a Mary.

Ella siguió escribiendo en su pergamino como si el asunto no fuese de su incumbencia.

Remus se levantó de su silla y les miró a ambos como un padre sobrepasado por las peleas de sus hijos.

- Voy a buscar un libro. Espero que cuando vuelva o estéis callados o Mme Pince os haya dado la patada en el culo que os merecéis.

Hizo caso omiso a las quejas de Mary y a los insultos de Sirius susurrados a sus espaldas. Estaba más que curtido en las peleas de esos dos, pero echaba de menos la presencia taimada de Lily y la serenidad de Marlenne en esas situaciones.

Aunque siendo sincero, echaba de menos a Marlenne en general, no sólo para lidiar con el humor voluble y afilado de Sirius. Efectos secundarios de su desafortunada pero más que necesaria charla del día del partido, suponía.

Entendía por qué Marlenne le evitaba, y casi hasta lo prefería, pero no por eso dejaba de doler, ni dejaba de quitarle el sueño algunas noches, cuando su resignación flaqueaba y se enfadaba con el mundo y consigo mismo por todo lo que era insalvable.

Como una broma de mal gusto del destino, o una invocación de su subconsciente, Marlenne apareció, de pie y sola, en el pasillo de libros que había elegido para huir momentáneamente de Mary y Sirius. Se habían visto y ninguno de los dos tenía posible escapatoria, al menos educada y cordial, para evitar hablar.

- Hola Mar.

Ella sonrió y dejó en la estantería el libro que estaba consultando.

- Buenas- susurró ella como respuesta, apenas aguantando su mirada unos segundos y girándose- Nos vemos.

- No hace falta que te vayas- Remus la detuvo con un toque leve en su brazo, al que ella respondió apartándose, como si la hubiese quemado. Hizo un esfuerzo para que sus emociones no traicionasen su máscara de serenidad- sólo estaba paseándome para descansar un rato de Mary y Sirius. Cambio de pasillo y te dejo tranquila.

Marlenne se mordió el labio y tironeó de las mangas de su jersey, indecisa y avergonzada por su reacción. Remus sintió un pinchazo en el corazón; hiciese lo que hiciese era inevitable hacerla sufrir.

- Perdona- murmuró ella, como si le costase hablar- Siento mi… comportamiento. No es… fácil-acabó con un suspiro.

Remus metió las manos en los bolsillos.

- Tranquila. Tienes todo el derecho a ser todo lo difícil que quieras.

Ella clavó sus ojos azules y llenos de resentimiento contenido en los de Remus. La sangre le hervía en las palmas de las manos, y sentía la cabeza tan ligera que temía desmayarse en cualquier momento. No entendía nada; ¿Cómo demonios podía estar tan tranquilo delante de ella? ¿Tan sumiso, tan educado, tan dispuesto a perdonarla por hacerle un desplante detrás de otro? ¡Claro que tenía derecho a estar dolida, pero por qué él no reaccionaba! ¿Tan igual le daba absolutamente todo?

- Gracias por tu magnanimidad- murmuró entre dientes, conteniendo las ganas de gritar y pegarle con uno de los libros en esa cabezota fría e imperturbable.

Los ojos de Remus brillaron de nuevo, pero la chispa fue tan breve y tan tenue que Marlenne no pudo discernir si había sido algún tipo de emoción o el simple reflejo de las velas.

- Creo que cambiaré de pasillo- contesto el chico tras unos segundos de silencio.

- Sí, y a ver si en ese otro pasillo encuentras un poco de espíritu.

Remus ladeó la cabeza, decidido a no responder, aunque no podía evitar que con cada frase y gesto hiriente su interior se incendiase, como si estuviese impregnado de pólvora seca.

- Sé que si hablas así es sólo porque estás muy enfadada conmigo, y lo entiendo. Pero tú no eres así.

Marlenne se acercó un paso más a él, el mentón en alto y los brazos en jarra. Si lo hubiese visto desde fuera, a Remus casi le habría hecho hasta gracia; incluso él que no era ningún portento físico tenía que agachar la cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos feroces.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo soy?- murmuró ella, su aliento dulce cerca de su barbilla, su presencia dejándole de repente privado de su determinación.

Remus sólo fue capaz de darse cuenta de lo rápida que se había vuelto su respiración y como todo lo que veía, excepto el rostro de Marlenne, se desdibujaba en una espiral de colores sin sentido. Un segundo después ella le había atraído por el cuello de la camisa y sus labios estaban unidos, reaccionando enseguida al contacto del otro, incluso antes de que ellos mismos se diesen cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

El licántropo cerró los ojos y en su interior sólo había una luz roja cegadora y un pitido constante y atronador que le advertía que aquello estaba mal, que se estaba cargando todo el control que había conseguido establecer a su alrededor, pero sólo respondió estrechando la cintura de la chica y haciendo inexistentes los centímetros que separaban sus cuerpos.

Marlenne le tomó por el cuello, ganando un mejor acceso a sus labios y profundizando el beso. Un golpe seco en la espalda le hizo darse cuenta vagamente, de que estaba apoyada contra una de las estanterías y a punto de perder el equilibrio, así que con una de sus manos buscó apoyo a ciegas, tirando sin querer un libro al suelo.

El ruido hizo que Remus abriera los ojos, como despertando de repente. Se separó de ella con un paso rápido, casi jadeando. Marlenne se incorporó con dificultad, temblando, como si no confiase en sus piernas.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio que parecieron horas, sin dejar de mirarse mientras el mundo se construía de nuevo a su alrededor; las luces de las velas, los murmullos de los estudiantes, el ruido de las plumas sobre el pergamino.

La tristeza que Marlenne guardaba celosamente en su pecho, bien custodiada por la rabia y el resentimiento, se escapó e inundó sus ojos de lágrimas. No hacía falta que Remus dijese nada, la determinación había vuelto a su rostro y a sus labios tan rápidamente que, si aún no pudiese notar el calor de sus besos y el sabor de su boca, dudaría que todo aquello realmente hubiese sucedido.

- Marlenne…

- Lo siento - le cortó ella con determinación- eso ha estado fuera de lugar.

Apretó los puños, cerró los ojos para no derramar ninguna lágrima delante de él y se dio media vuelta, caminando hacia las mesas de estudio y hacia la salida de la biblioteca, contando los pasos en su cabeza para no tener que prestar atención al dolor que amenazaba con dejarla sin respiración.

Sirius y Mary se habían comportado como dos personas perfectamente civilizadas desde que Remus se había ido. No era divertido pelearse y gastar comentarios ingeniosos cuando no había nadie alrededor para apreciarlos. Ambos estaban ocupados con sus respectivos trabajos, Mary con su ensayo de Encantamientos y Sirius dibujando una caricatura muy lograda de la chica devorando un libro, cuando Marlenne pasó como una exhalación por su lado, seguida a los cuatro segundos por un Remus pálido y de gesto contrito.

Mary frunció las cejas en una línea de preocupación y miró discretamente a su acompañante. Sirius tenía la vista fija en la puerta de la biblioteca. No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para averiguar a grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido entre su amigo y Marlenne

- No me mires con esa cara de elfo descompuesto. No me voy a poner a llorar- murmuró el chico con una sonrisa torcida y volviendo a su dibujo.

Mary siguió mirando su coronilla con insistencia.

- No es que me importe demasiado- empezó a susurrar con evidente disgusto- Pero ¿estás bien? O mejor corrijo ¿estás todo lo bien que, dadas tus evidentes carencias, puedes estar?

Sirius alzó la cabeza, sonriendo divertido.

- Esto es conmovedor.

La chica hizo una mueca y le enseñó su dedo corazón, aparentemente desistiendo en su preocupación y volviendo a sus deberes.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Sirius se levantó con un gruñido de impaciencia y recogió sus cosas, estrujándolas sin ningún cuidado en la mochila.

- Gracias por preguntar, Mary- dijo inclinándose un poco hacia ella y captando su atención. Luego sonrió, casi genuinamente- Y por todo lo demás, claro- añadió antes de marcharse él también, para alivio de unos cuantos alumnos al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Mary hizo una mueca entre el desconcierto y la sonrisa y relajó los hombros. Sirius la había llamado por su nombre y le había dado las gracias; y eso la hacía sentir extrañamente feliz para su propio disgusto.

Esa noche se iba a castigar sin postre por tener un cerebro hecho de gelatina. Al final resultaba ser que ni ella misma era capaz de resistirse a un Merodeador.

-o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o-

- Lily… dime algo, por favor.

- No tengo ganas de hablar ahora mismo.

El chico suspiró y apretó el paso para mantenerse a su lado. Acababan de aparecerse en el pueblo de cerca de donde vivían los Potter, después de lo que había sido probablemente la peor cena de la historia moderna.

Todo había estado mal desde el principio. Para empezar, Petunia le había dado mal la dirección del restaurante a Lily, así que habían llegado media hora tarde. Tuvieron que aguantar los comentarios pasivo-agresivos del matrimonio, todo y sabiendo, porque James lo tuvo clarísimo al ver la mueca de disgusto de la hermana de su novia, que lo había hecho a propósito.

Después habían empezado los intentos por empezar una conversación, pero era difícil entrar en el guión de Vernon escupiéndoles su opinión a la cara de un modo autoritario y paternalista, como si fueran dos pobres ignorantes, y Petunia reafirmando cada una de las mierdas que salían por la boca del hombre con enérgicos asentimientos de su cabeza de equino.

Él había decidido cerrar la boca y concentrarse en la comida, que había sido lo mejor de la velada, y en su vaso de coca-cola; elección que le había ganado una nueva mirada de desconfianza por parte de la pareja y un comentario afilado muy mal escondido sobre los hombres de verdad y lo que deben beber.

Callarse no era su estilo, pero era la hermana de Lily y se había mentalizado para comportarse. Pero cerca de los postres, no había podido más. Vernon, en su incesante verborrea sobre sus múltiples logros, había empezado a atacarle descaradamente. Primero con el dinero, luego con su escoba y como los hombres deben de conducir coches y por último había dejado caer que era un muerto de hambre. No había podido contenerse.

En el fondo era casi hasta gracioso ver a ese san bernardo rosa intentar ningunearle.

Pero a Vernon, y a Petunia por extensión, no le habían gustado sus explicaciones sobre Gringotts y su fantástica _Cleansweeper 5_ y se habían marchado del restaurante enfadados como mandriles a los que les han quitado sus cacahuetes. Tenía que admitir que había adaptado un poco sus explicaciones al tono condescendiente que Vernon había usado con él, pero no había sido para tanto.

Los Dursley se habían ido sin pagar. Aunque la cabeza roja a punto de explotar de Vernon había merecido cada libra de la cuenta.

A Lily, por el contrario, no le había hecho tanta gracia, y aunque intentaba esconderlo, estaba llorando.

La cena había sido tan breve que el sol se acababa de poner y el cielo aún era de color azul plomizo.

- Lily, lo siento, de verdad. Pero ese tío…

La chica suspiró y se restregó los ojos enérgicamente mientras tomaban el sendero que llevaba a la casa de James.

- No estoy enfadada contigo, sé que Vernon es un imbécil integral… sólo es que… ¡quería que saliese bien!, de verdad. Por mis padres- suspiró- Pero Petunia no parece tan interesada como yo en ser algo parecido a una familia.

James la rodeó con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, habían llegado a la puerta del muro.

Las palabras de consuelo que iba a decirle se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta al ver un movimiento extraño detrás de ellos.

Reaccionó demasiado tarde. Cuando se giraron, dos figuras con el rostro cubierto por una capucha negra les apuntaban al pecho con sus varitas. Uno era excepcionalmente alto y robusto, haciendo parecer a su compañero minúsculo en comparación.

- Inténtalo, Potter, y no podrás levantarte en unos días- amenazó una voz poderosa y masculina perteneciente al mortífago más grande, al interpretar claramente el gesto de la mano derecha de James que buscaba la varita en el bolsillo del pantalón- De hecho, estaré encantado de que me des una excusa.

- ¿No es encantador?- el otro mortífago, que resultó ser una mujer, se rió de forma escandalosa- Hemos interrumpido una pelea de enamorados entre Potter y su juguetito; creo que voy a vomitar.

James notó como la mano de Lily se cerraba fuertemente sobre su antebrazo, haciéndole daño. La miró de reojo; no estaba muy seguro porque estaban de espaldas a la luz, pero parecía más pálida.

- ¿Qué queréis?- preguntó, sin dejar de mirar las varitas que apuntaban hacia ellos. Intento dar un paso hacia atrás, pero el hombre lanzó un hechizo a sus pies que dejó una marca negra a apenas dos centímetros de sus zapatos.

- No te muevas, Potter.

James tragó saliva. Lily seguía aferrada a él, mirando fijamente a la mujer encapuchada.

- Que dos cachorritos asustados más adorables- dijo en un tono casi aburrido- Me gustaría jugar un poco con ellos…

- No. Haremos lo que hemos venido a hacer- la mujer protestó, pero el hombre hizo un gesto para que se callase-James Potter, Lily Evans venimos a haceros una oferta que aceptaréis si apreciáis en lo más mínimo vuestra vida…

- ¿Qué oferta?- le cortó James, intentando ponerles nerviosos para que cometiesen un fallo. Si se tiraban al suelo y el se lanzaba contra uno de los dos…

- ¡No interrumpas maldito bastardo!- chillo la mujer, lanzándole un maleficio cortante- ¡No te atrevas!

James notó como su mejilla se abría y empezaba a sangrar. Lily se estremeció y le rodeó con el brazo.

- El Señor Oscuro os quiere a su lado- continuó el hombre, frenando de nuevo a su compañera con un gesto- con él, lucharéis por la libertad de los magos de este país, reprimidos por la mediocridad de los muggles, alzándoos sobre todos aquellos que quieran impedirlo.

James se dio cuenta de que Lily había alcanzado disimuladamente su varita. Un pequeño toque en la espalda le indicó lo que tenía que hacer.

- ¡_Protego_!- exclamó Lily mientras él se abalanzaba hacia la puerta del muro, que se abrió fácilmente, haciéndole dar de bruces con el césped del jardín. Detrás de él vio un destello de luz azul y oyó las maldiciones de los mortífagos.

La respiración le faltó los dos segundos que tardó en girarse y ver como Lily entraba de espaldas en el jardín, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y protegiéndoles del exterior con la mejor magia que se podía conjurar. Rápidamente él conjuró un Patronus que iluminó por un segundo el cuidado jardín de la casa de los Potter antes de desaparecer para ir a alertar a los miembros de la Orden.

- ¡Lily!… ¿Estás bien?- James se acercó para examinarla.

- ¡Cometéis un gran error, estúpidos!- chilló la mortífaga desde fuera

- ¡No estamos interesados en la oferta, por si no lo habíais entendido!- chilló Lily. Se giró, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero parecía ilesa.

El silencio de la noche fue la única respuesta a la declaración de Lily, sólo roto por sus propios sollozos amortiguados con el jersey de James. Él la abrazaba consciente de que podía no haber sido capaz de hacerlo nunca más.

- Era ella, James. La mujer que me hirió en Hogsmeade- murmuró entre gemidos- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Nunca podré olvidar su voz!- casi no podía articular las palabras.

-o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o-

Sirius se acordaba del gilipollas que había dicho que los primeros instintos suelen ser los acertados. El cabrón no podía estar más equivocado. Su primer instinto al ver a Marlenne corriendo y a Remus con gesto avinagrado había sido salir detrás de ella, y no hacía falta ser el más listo de la clase para saber que eso era una mala, malísima idea.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba él, Sirius Black, la valiente excusa de amigo, fingiendo pasear por los terrenos solo. A una temperatura incompatible con la vida, como si fuese su pasatiempo preferido. Con la intención inconfesable de encontrar una pequeña cabeza rubia despeinada escondida en algún sitio y acercarse a ella como si todo fuese una feliz casualidad.

Lamentable.

Incapaz de volverse a la Torre para fumar un par de cigarrillos mientras desafiaba al mundo, todo porque necesitaba saber que Marlenne estaba bien… ¿Y por qué mierdas iba a estar mal? ¿Qué esperaba, salvarla de las fauces del Sauce Boxeador? ¿De dónde coño salía ese patético instinto protector?

- ¡Sirius! ¡Espera!

La voz de su hermano era lo último que quería y necesitaba oír en ese momento de crisis de personalidad, así que decidió no prestar atención y seguir con paso decidido hacia los invernaderos.

Pero Regulus, a parte de un cabrón pomposo, era perseverante como una mala resaca.

- Sirius- le alcanzó y le tomó por el hombro a lo que él respondió levantando el puño de manera amenazante- Vaya, así que no estás sordo. Lo celebro.

- Para ti lo estoy. Sordo, mudo y ciego, Regulus. Vete a chupársela un rato a alguno de tus amiguitos enfermos.

Hizo el ademán de volver a caminar, pero Regulus le detuvo de nuevo. Sus mejillas rojas y sus labios apretados fueron todo lo que necesitó Sirius para saber que su insulto había hecho diana.

- Tengo que hablar contigo. Así que ¿qué te parece si dejas tus "finezas" para alguien que las aprecie?

- Me parece que eres imbécil profundo y que no quiero hablar contigo.

- Padre se está muriendo- dijo Regulus sin darle tiempo a que volviese a girarse.

- Morirse es una cosa que pasa cada vez más a menudo- comentó Sirius con ligereza- Y más cuando tienes quinientos años.

Su hermano inspiró.

- No me lo pongas aún más difícil Sirius. Me han dicho lo que dijiste de madre en la enfermería, y tengo tantas ganas como tú de que hablemos. Pero padre… aunque no sé por qué, quiere verte, Sirius.

- Yo tampoco sé por qué y por lo que a mí respecta puede seguir esperándome. No pienso poner un pie en esa puta casa nunca más en mi vida. Y respecto a lo de Wallburga, es verdad ¿por qué no jugaste el otro día?

- Porque no estaba aquí. Fui a ver a padre al hospital, tuvo uno de sus ataques- contestó Regulus clavando sus ojos acusadores- Está muy enfermo. Madre no quería que te dijese nada, pero…

- Deberías haber hecho caso a la vieja urraca y no decirme nada, Reg- Sirius le miró con dureza- Por lo que a mí respecta, Orion y Wallburga tienen únicamente un hijo y es el que va a recibir como regalito de graduación el año que viene un tatuaje en el antebrazo. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

- ¡Sirius! Es tú padre también. Puede que no os hayáis entendido pero…

Sirius se giró y echó a andar, retomando la dirección que llevaba.

- "No entendernos" no cubre ni siquiera un uno por ciento de la mierda que he tenido que aguantar de ese hombre- se giró e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano- No te vuelvas a acercar a mí con una de estas mierdas o tendremos que partirnos la cara otra vez… y sé lo mucho que te gusta estar guapa, Reg.

Caminó unos metros sin molestarse en girarse, su objetivo ya menos claro que hacía unos minutos. Ahora sólo huía, de su hermano, de los recuerdos y del perfil aristocrático de su padre, del que no recordaba apenas más que dos o tres muestras de cariño en toda su vida. Pensó en el hombre de porte regio, la figura imponente del patriarca de una de las familias más antiguas de su mundo; y pensó que casi era mejor que muriese antes de darse cuenta de que todo en lo que había creído estaba a punto de destruir el mundo.

Oyó unos pasos rápidos detrás de él y se giró, preparado para encarar de nuevo a su hermano. Pero no era Regulus quien le seguía, sino Marlenne.

No estaba llorando pero sus ojos enrojecidos la delataban.

Sirius no dijo nada al verla, simplemente se quedó quieto, esperando que ese gesto fuese suficiente para auyentarla.

Esa era la gran dualidad que experimentaba con la Ravenclaw, normalmente estaban demasiado cerca o demasiado lejos para su gusto. Encontrar el punto justo donde se sentía a la vez cómodo e invulnerable era cada vez más complicado.

Marlenne se detuvo a un metro de él.

- No sé por qué te sigo- dijo con sinceridad.

- ¿Me espías?- bromeó Sirius con una sonrisa peligrosa, sabiendo que seguramente había oído la pelea con su hermano.

Marlenne frunció el ceño y le miró durante unos segundos.

- Estaba dando un paseo y… no sé… me apetece ir a ver los cerezos, Sprout dijo que estaban en flor, ¿vienes?

Él la miró fingiendo desconcierto y ella suspiró con impaciencia y echó a andar hacia los invernaderos.

Sirius la siguió un par de metros por detrás, maldiciendo en su interior cada uno de los pasos que daba y que le sacaban de su zona de seguridad.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas sobre las que la profesora Sprout les había enseñado a cuidar y sacar partido de las flores y árboles y más comunes sus primeros años en Hogwarts. Los últimos rayos de sol del día jugaban con las plantas, arrancándoles brillos y sombras imposibles, mientras ellos, el uno al lado del otro, miraban casi el mismo punto del cielo, donde el sol se fundía con las nubes en un mar de oro líquido.

- Somos amigos- dijo Marlenne unos minutos después, sin dejar de mirar la puesta de sol.

Sirius se giró para mirarla, las comisuras de sus labios torcidas en una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Lo somos?

- No seas petardo. Claro que lo somos- Marlenne le dio un codazo y se giró para sonreírle- Aunque no te guste, somos muy buenos amigos.

El chico alzó las cejas con incredulidad y se tumbó en la mesa de madera, con las manos en la nuca.

- Está bien. Y eso es ahora mismo relevante porque…

Marlenne le miró con paciencia infinita.

- Es importante porque ahora mismo necesito un amigo. Y extrañamente, creo te necesito específicamente a ti.

- ¿Extrañamente? ¿Debería ofenderme?- Sirius, aún tumbado, se apoyó sobre su costado. El micromundo dentro del invernadero empezaba a ser demasiado agradable.

La chica se encogió de hombros y luego inspiró, su gesto relajado se tiñó de melancolía.

- He besado a Remus. Y me ha rechazado, Sirius.

No estaba preparado para la oleada de rabia y abandono que le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Se esperaba una nueva discusión, una nueva demostración de la tozudez de Remus.

Pero no aquello.

La imagen de Marlenne y Remus besándose removía partes de él fácilmente descontrolables. ¿Y no era eso lo que había querido siempre? ¿Con qué derecho se atrevía a sentirse casi traicionado? ¿No se merecía Remus su pedacito de felicidad al lado de la chica que le gustaba? Se esforzó por eliminar esas emociones prohibidas rápidamente.

- Ya sé que no te gusta hablar de este tipo de cosas, pero no sé a quién contárselo… prometo que será rápido- dijo ella poniéndose roja y malinterpretando el gesto hosco de Sirius- No sé por qué lo he hecho. Estábamos hablando, bueno, mejor dicho, yo estaba comportándome como una perfecta gilipollas y de repente… le he besado- escondió la cara en las manos- He quedado como una idiota.

Sirius se incorporó de nuevo y se sentó a su lado. Tentativamente, tomó con delicadeza una de las manos de Marlenne y se la apartó de la cara.

- Le he besado y él me ha seguido mirando con sus ojos llenos de pena, como si fuese una ilusa…No me vuelvas a decir que no me de por vencida, Sirius- murmuró ella apenas controlando las lágrimas, con un deje de reproche- Creo que ya he esperado todo lo que tenía que esperar y he hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer.

El chico asintió y la rodeó con un brazo por los hombros. Marlenne se acomodó contra su costado. Unos minutos de silencio la ayudaron a calmarse.

- Si sirve de algo, Mar, creo que Remus está cagándola con matrícula de honor.

- No más hablar de Remus- dijo ella negando con la cabeza- Ya es hora de que empiece a superarlo. De verdad, de hoy en adelante, es agua pasada ¿vale?

- Claro. Como quieras.

Se separó un poco de él y le miró a los ojos con falsa admiración.

- Si llego a saber que era esto lo que hacía falta para que fueras un perfecto caballero…

Sirius retiró el brazo de sus hombros chasqueando la lengua, en realidad estaba agradecido por la excusa que le daba la broma de ella para soltarla y dejar de sentir el calor de su piel penetrar en la suya; la tortura de desear algo prohibido que está tan cerca.

- ¿Tú estás bien?- preguntó Marlenne sin mirarle a los ojos, abrazándose las piernas. Una mirada a su rostro que pretendía ser calmado le bastó para confirmar lo que ya había sospechado; había escuchado la discusión con Regulus.

La miró con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Éste acuerdo de amistad que tenemos incluye no tener que hablar de algo que no quiero hablar?- preguntó con una sonrisa triste.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Claro, si es lo que quieres, el acuerdo de amistad lo respeta- bromeó- ¿Quieres que volvamos al castillo?

Sirius se rió.

- No. Creo que me apetece quedarme un rato aquí, "amiga".

Marlenne se apoyó sobre las palmas de las manos y miró el cielo gris.

- Eres insoportable- murmuró disimulando una sonrisa.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos celebrarlo?

- ¿El qué?

- Tú segundo beso- explicó Sirius encogiéndose de hombros- Y eso que pensabas que iba a ser mejor que el primero.

La chica hizo una mueca de disgusto y le miró de reojo, no dejándose afectar por la burla.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo ha sido?- dijo empequeñeciendo los ojos- Por lo menos esta vez mi boca se ha movido y no ha sido como si me abofeteasen con un filete crudo en los labios.

Sirius se echó a reír sonoramente y volvió a mirar el cielo, ya oscuro casi por completo.

- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo especial que puedes hacer sentir a un chico?

No sé giró para contestarle, sólo se encogió de hombros, con la mirada y la sonrisa perdida en las estrellas.

Sirius se permitió unos segundos de autoindulgencia y dejó que sus ojos y sus pensamientos recorrieran, libres de remordimientos, el perfil de la chica.

-o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o-

El reloj de la cocina de la casa de los Potter dio las doce y Lily, ensimismada, se asustó y casi dejó caer la taza de porcelana que estaba secando.

Aún le temblaban las rodillas después del encuentro con los mortífagos. Caradoc, Benjy y Edgar habían llegado enseguida, alertados por el Patronus. Juntos habían peinado los alrededores de la casa; James se les unió tras comprobar que Dorea estaba bien, después de tranquilizarla por el estruendo que la pobre anciana había oído.

Como era de esperar, no habían encontrado nada.

Lily había preparado té para entrar en calor, mientras les contaban a los otros miembros de la Orden lo que había pasado exactamente. Sus compañeros disimularon muy bien su sobresalto al oír el ofrecimiento que Voldemort les había hecho llegar a los dos jóvenes.

- No os preocupéis, chicos- les había dicho Edgar- No es algo normal, pero tampoco inusual. Por encima de todo, Voldemort aprecia el talento.

- No creo que ahora mismo nos aprecie mucho- había bromeado James- Después de cortar al gigantón pomposo en mitad de su discurso besa-culos sobre él.

Los cuatro se habían reído, pero ella no había podido. Las capas negras, las varitas apuntando a James, la voz cruel de la mujer; le atenazaban el estómago y apenas la dejaba hablar. Y una idea desagradable había empezado a cobrar sentido en su cabeza.

Los tres hombres no se entretuvieron demasiado, era tarde y tenían que informar a Dumbledore y al resto de miembros. Antes de irse, sin embargo, les hicieron prometer que serían extremadamente cuidadosos en el viaje de vuelta.

James había subido a hablar con su madre de nuevo, después de cambiarse el apósito con pomada cicatrizante de díctamo que Tinx había preparado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Lily había insistido en que la elfina volviese a la cama y la dejase recoger a ella la cocina. No había sido un gesto de pura generosidad, simplemente sabía que si hablaba con Dorea en ese momento no iba a ser capaz de contenerse e iba a empezar a llorar como una histérica. Aún estaba demasiado nerviosa.

James entró en la cocina con una sonrisa cansada dibujada en el rostro, y se sentó en la mesa, mirándola mientras recogía.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Ha sido una gran noche ¿verdad?- bromeó sin ánimo, mientras guardaba las tazas- ¿Cómo está tu madre?

James se masajeó la frente.

- Preocupada. Y enfadada porque no le digo exactamente en qué estamos metidos y cree imaginárselo demasiado bien.

La chica se sentó a su lado y suspiró.

- ¿Y se lo imagina bien?

-Casi a la perfección- James chasqueó la lengua con fastidio- Me jode tenerla que tener tan preocupada cuando… bueno… ¡ya tiene suficiente con sus dolores y con… con todo!

Apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro; ella entrelazó su mano con una de las del chico y le dio un apretón. Era lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento, pero supo que tenía que compartir sus sospechas con él.

- Creo que Snape me quería avisar de que esto iba a pasar. El otro día en Hogsmeade me dijo que "se habían fijado en mí". Pensé que se refería a que Rosier y al resto estaban planeando una venganza por lo del puñetazo, pero ahora creo que quería decir… esto.

James levantó la vista unos segundos y la miró largamente antes de asentir. Luego, su rostro solemne mudó rápidamente en su familiar y querida sonrisa descansada y le acarició la mejilla.

- ¿Ves como eres demasiado guapa? Los hombres no dejan de hacerte ofrecimientos.

Lily protestó y le lanzó una mirada de fastidio, a lo que James respondió con un abrazo y un beso al que ella ofreció una débil resistencia.

- ¿Me contarás estas cosas a partir de ahora? Soy un chico mayor, puedo aguantar e incluso entender que el cabrón de Snape quiera seguir en tu vida, ya te lo dije el otro día - dijo él mientras rodeaba sus hombros y la acurrucaba contra su costado.

Ella le miró de reojo.

- Te lo conté.

- Pero no todo, por lo que se ve, Lily- James la estrechó- No estoy enfadado, pero no me gusta que te preocupes y no lo compartas conmigo… A fin de cuentas, cuando salgamos de Hogwarts nos vamos a ir a vivir juntos. Convivir es compartir, o algo así.

- ¿Y eso lo has decidido tú tú? Quiero decir, lo de vivir juntos- Lily alzó las cejas.

- Claro- James le guiñó un ojo- Necesito que me protejas. Lo de hoy ha sido terriblemente sexy.

Ambos se rieron y Lily le dio un beso en los labios. Le hubiese gustado que la perspectiva de vivir con James al salir de la escuela, mientras aún era sólo una cría, le produjese un poco más de miedo, o de aprensión. Pero lo único que sentía era tranquilidad, como si todo aquello fuese perfectamente normal; tal y como debía de suceder.

- ¿Qué me dices?- preguntó él con despreocupación, como si su respuesta fuera un mero trámite. Pero Lily le conocía demasiado bien y había notado una pizquita de ansiedad en la pregunta.

Y eso fue lo que la acabó de convencer. Se levantó de la mesa de un salto y cruzó los brazos delante de él.

- Que si vamos a vivir aquí, con tu madre, cada uno va a seguir durmiendo en su habitación.

James frunció el ceño, contrariado.

- ¿Y si nos mudamos a la barraca de la piscina?

Ella alzó las cejas, intentando no reírse.

- Buen intento, pero no.

- ¿Y si te prometo que sólo vamos a dormir y que no te voy a tocar ni un poquitito?

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y se inclinó hacia él.

- Pero yo no puedo prometerte que no te vaya a tocar a ti- les susurró suavemente al oído y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla- Me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada.

James tardó tres segundos en reaccionar.

- ¡¿Y yo después de esto que hago con toda esta energía?!- protestó detrás de ella- ¡No se le puede hacer esto a un hombre!

- ¡Date unas carreras!- bromeó ella.

Al final, entre risas disimuladas y suspiros entrecortados, James consiguió casi cruzar la puerta de la habitación de Lily, que se preguntaba cuánto iban a durar sus firmes intenciones si James le seguía poniendo esos ojos de animalillo triste que le parecían tan seductores.

¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba perdida.

- Gracias por salvarme el culo hoy, por cierto- se despidió él antes de meterse en su cuarto- Y perdón por todo el asunto de la cena.

Ella se había olvidado por completo de la cena desastrosa con su hermana; sacudió la cabeza. No podía preocuparse por algo así después de lo que había sido probablemente, una ofensa personal a Voldemort. Una oferta del mismísimo Señor Oscuro, al que habían rechazado con encantamientos y portazo en las narices de por medio.

No creía que ninguno de los dos estuviese en la lista de personas favoritas de los mortífagos en ese momento. Y pese a lo aterrador de la situación, ver la sonrisa de James y su confianza, conseguían que se sintiese llena de optimismo.

- Que le den a Vernon. Y a Petunia también, la quiero y es mi hermana, pero si no está dispuesta a aceptarme; que la den.

James volvió a acercarse a ella sonriendo y la besó, tomando su barbilla y entreteniéndose en acariciar cada centímetro de los labios de la chica con los suyos.

- Que sepas que vamos a tener que revisar ese punto sobre los cuartos separados- le dijo en voz baja antes de darse la vuelta y meterse en su habitación.

Lily entendió entonces perfectamente a qué se refería James con lo de la energía y como de inadecuado había sido su consejo de salir a darse unas carreras.

* * *

><p>Hola mis niñas y niños guapas y guapos. Primero de todo, disculpad por la ausencia de contestaciones. Sé que parecerá increíble, pero es cierto; mi ordenado está dando problemas. Otra vez. Y esta vez lo está haciendo "big time" así que estoy un poco desquiciada. Mi ordenador es mi posesión más preciada .<p>

De nuevo, puedo conectarme desde el móvil o en el trabajo, pero no son sistemas aceptables para contestar reviews. El móvil es lento y en el trabajo… pues obviamente no puedo hacerlo. Así que lo siento mucho! Podría esperar a que se arreglase, pero no sé cuando será eso, y prometí actualización antes de mi cumpleaños (que es el martes 29…). Por supuesto, hasta que no esté arreglado difícilmente podré ponerme a escribir… Suerte de las copias de seguridad, si no, no estaría escribiendo esto siquiera.

Está bien, dos párrafos de selfpity son más que suficientes, creo. Voy a intentar ponerme de buen humor de nuevo, **para daros las gracias por vuestros comentarios y vuestro apoyo y por ser las personas más simpáticas de ff (**de esto no puedo estar absolutamente segura, pero estoy bastante convencida). Espero que el capítulo os guste, porque es para vosotros, **para que celebréis mi cumpleaños y mi aniversario en ff, llevo 9 años en esta págin**a! Lo sé, increíble. Espero que sean muchos más; pocas experiencias han sido mejores que estar aquí con vosotros.

Espero que os gustase el capítulo, con la acción mortífaga, unos cuantos besos apasionados y unas cuantas conversaciones íntimas… hehehe. Las ciprés de S/M seguro que estáis odiándome y queriéndome un poco a la vez, yo también experimento esa dualidad conmigo misma. Y J/L? Si no fuese una obviedad, me atrevería a decir que suenan campanas de boda! Espero vuestros comentarios y gritos al respecto!

En fin, esta vez voy a hacer una lista de por qué debéis dejarme review, podéis elegir el motivo o los motivos que queráis.

- Porque no he contestado los reviews, pero **mi mac está en coma** y necesito muchos mimos cibernéticos. Quizás nos llegan a través del ADSL a los dos y nos arreglamos.

- Porque es **mi cumple** y soy vieja, muy vieja. Y estoy deprimida también por esto.

- Porque **os quiero**! ;) Y he cumplido una promesa por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Porque la historia va a alcanzar las 200 mil palabras, o se va a quedar muy cerca. Uau, ahora que lo pienso, **sois bastante geniales por aguantarme después de 200 mil palabras!**

- Porque mi novio tiene un **examen** muy, muy, muy importante en una semana exactamente, y vuestros ánimos me sientan tan bien a mí, que esta vez estoy dispuesta a compartir un poco con él. Soy una gran creyente en la energía positiva. Dicho esto, muchas energías para los que también estáis de exámenes!

**Recordad que: El cumple de Lily es el lmiércoles (30 de enero)! Si dejáis review, puede que los Merodeadores os inviten a la fiesta que están preparando en la Torre de Astronomía! Y todos sabemos lo que pasa allí ^^!**


	27. It's Quidditch, bitches!

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni los personajes, ni los lugares, ni ciertas partes de la trama. El saldo de mi cuenta bancaria sigue siendo igual de miserable después de publicar y no creo que mi imagen se revalorice con esto.

_**TILL DEATH DO US PART**_

_Previously, en Till Death Do Us Part: Lily y James pasaron la Semana Santa en casa de la madre del chico, cena catastrófica con Petunia y ataque de mortífagos incluido. El resto se quedaron en Hogwarts, donde Remus y Marlenne se besaron, y luego Remus se arrepintió. Y sirius fue un ser comprensivo y por una vez empático al respecto._

_And that's what you missed on "Till Death Do Us Part"._

**27. It's Quidditch, bitches!**

_**Soundtrack: Take me to the riot- Stars **_

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba llena de alumnos que estudiaban, charlaban, jugaban al ajedrez o miraban distraídamente por la ventana, deleitándose en esos pocos días de descanso que tenían.

Eran las siete de la tarde, ya casi era de noche. Sirius miró el reloj de su muñeca con impaciencia mientras Remus, sentado en el sillón de delante del de su amigo, repartía cartas. Peter, Sarah y Mary estaban cerca del fuego, escuchando a Amanda Moongast hablar sobre la nueva cazadora de Ravenclaw.

- Deja de mirar el reloj como una madre enfadada, Sirius. A James no le ha pasado nada- murmuró Remus mientras recogía sus cartas y las ordenaba.

- Debería estar aquí, el tren llega a las cinco y media- contestó el moreno chasqueando la lengua.

Remus suspiró.

- No sabía que te aburríamos tanto, Pad- se lamentó el licántropo.

Sirius sólo entornó los ojos.

- No va de eso, imbécil. Es sólo que puede que haya pasado algo.

- Si ha pasado algo, la respuesta no está en tu maldito reloj. Recoje las putas cartas y juega- dijo Remus frunciendo el ceño.

Sirius alzó las cejas.

- ¿Estamos de mala hostia?

- Tú me pones de mala hostia. Me haces preocupar sin motivo y a diferencia de ti tengo una memoria de más de cinco minutos.

Sirius recogió las cartas y las miró sin interés.

- Marlenne salió llorando de la biblioteca ayer por la tarde. Pero supongo que eso no tiene que ver con tu carácter de hoy- comentó mientras hacía su primera jugada. De manera consciente, omitió el detalle de su pequeña charla de después. Pero no se sintió muy culpable porque Remus no les había contado nada del beso.

Era una excusa pillada con pinzas, pero era mejor que nada.

- Creo que acordamos no hablar de eso- Remus le miró con un gesto de advertencia.

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

- ¿No puedo ni siquiera nombrar a Marlenne?

- Puedes hacer lo que te de la gana, excepto tocarme los cojones con el tema- Remus respondió a la jugada dejando las cartas con un golpe en la mesa- Confío que tu inteligencia de primate te dé para comprender ese concepto en toda su amplitud.

Sirius se rió con una carcajada sonora.

- ¿Comprender ese concepto en toda su amplitud? Eres un petulante y un engreído, Moony. Y fíjate, me sé palabras de cuatro sílabas puto en-gre-í-do- dijo silabeando con exageración.

Las comisuras de la boca de Remus se torcieron en una sonrisa.

- No quería hacerla llorar, Sirius. Fueron… daños colaterales- dijo Remus tras unos segundos de silencio- No quiero que lo pase mal, pero creo que es inevitable. Y no me lo discutas- Remus hizo un gesto con la mano para callar a Sirius- Vamos a jugar.

- No iba a comentar nada.

- Pues entonces juega. Y calla la puta boca.

Sirius se mordió el labio inferior, como si estuviese pensando su siguiente jugada.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una última pregunta? Te prometo que será lo último que digo sobre tú y Mar y luego no diré nada. Para siempre.

Remus asintió con un suspiro de paciencia.

- Lo dudo. Pero pregunta, total vas a hacer lo que se te ponga en las narices.

- ¿Qué pasará cuando Mar esté con otro?

- ¿Con Prewett, quieres decir?

- Con Prewett o con otro- insistió Sirius.

Remus le dio unos golpecitos a las cartas y se encogió de hombros.

- No pasará nada. Estará con otra persona y si la hace feliz me alegraré por los dos. Tendré que alegrarme- corrigió viendo la mirada de suspicacia de Sirius- Ya te lo he dicho Pad, en mi plan de vida no entra que ella esté pensando en mí durante el resto de su vida. Me sentiré bien cuando lo supere, sobre todo si vuelve a ser mi amiga y dejamos de sentirnos tan mal el uno al lado del otro.

- Eso parece un poco complicado, Moony. Los sentimientos no son algo tan fácil de controlar.

- ¿Ahora eres un experto?- bromeó Remus.

- No. Lo he leído en tu diario- le devolvió el moreno con una sonrisa de gamberro.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

- En serio Sirius. No te preocupes. Quiero que Mar sea feliz y ya que no puede serlo conmigo, espero que lo sea sola o con alguien especial. Es así de fácil.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, poco convencido con la respuesta.

- ¿Puedo jugar la próxima?- Peter se sentó en el brazo del sillón de Remus- Menuda mierda de mano- añadió mirando las cartas.

Remus suspiró con fastidio y tiró las cartas en la mesa.

- Gracias, Peter- dijo mientras Sirius se reía. Se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia el fuego- Todo tuyo- se sentó al lado de Mary, que estaba leyendo "el Profeta" y le recibió con una mirada fría de quien no quiere ser interrumpido.

Peter se puso rojo y se sentó en el sitio que había dejado Remus.

- Tenía una mano muy mala- murmuró compungido.

- Remus tiene mal día, Wormy- dijo Sirius bostezando- No se lo tengas en cuenta.

- ¿Marlenne?- preguntó mientras repartía las cartas.

- Sí.

- Creo que el Karma nos devuelve todas las putadas que hemos hecho estos años en forma de desgracias con las chicas- Peter cogió sus cartas y las ordenó.

Sirius le miró con suspicacia.

- Deberías haber dejado esa puta clase de Astrolo-mierda hace años, Wormy. Sólo te cuentan payasadas.

Peter volvió a sonrojarse e hizo su primera jugada.

- ¿James no tendría que haber llegado ya?

Justo cuando Sirius iba a asentir, contento de que alguien secundase su preocupación, James y Lily aparecieron en la Sala Común, con cara de haber dormido poco y cansados. Se acercaron hasta los sillones que ocupaban Sirius y Peter y James se dejó caer en un sofá vacío. Remus, Mary y Sarah se acercaron a saludar a sus amigos, pero también se dieron cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien.

- ¿Y esas caras de apio?- preguntó Sirius sonriendo. Luego, cambió rápidamente su expresión- ¿Se encuentra bien tu madre, Prongs?

James se incorporó y asintió.

- Sí, mi madre está bien. Sólo hemos tenido un mal viaje.

- ¿Es por Petunia?- preguntó Sarah mirando a Lily con preocupación, la pelirroja estaba apoyada en el respaldo de Sirius, demasiado cansada para sostenerse en pie.

- Petunia estuvo estelar, como siempre, no defraudó a su público siendo una estirada repelente- contestó con una sonrisa desprovista de humor- Pero sólo es lo que dice James, dos viajes en el Espreso en tres días te destrozan la espalda…. Voy a subir a darme una ducha.

Se acercó a James y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Él sonrió y giró la cabeza para que sus labios se encontrasen. Lily le dio un manotazo, pero se rió.

- Anda, subo contigo- dijo Mary con disgusto- Eso que acabáis de hacer me ha provocado una caries y una úlcera a la vez. Necesito consultar en mis libros como tratármelo.

Lily entornó los ojos y los chicos se rieron empezaron a hacer sus propios comentarios. Sin hacerles mucho caso, la chica recogió su bolso y, seguida por sus amigas, subió las escaleras que llevaban a los cuartos de las chicas.

- Y ahora ya nos puedes decir que ha pasado de verdad- dijo Remus en voz baja cuando las chicas hubieron desaparecido.

- ¿Tanto se nota?- preguntó James hundiéndose de nuevo en el sofá.

- Mary y Sarah no se lo han creído tampoco- Sirius bufó- Tenéis una pinta horrible, y deberíais haber llegado hace horas.

James inspiró y alzó las cejas.

- Hemos estado con Dumbledore hasta ahora. Creo que es mejor que subamos a la habitación para que os lo cuente.

-o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o-

- ¿Crees que a Lily le ha pasado algo?

En la habitación de las chicas, Mary repasaba su agenda y Sarah, que acababa de hacer esa pregunta, ojeaba una revista en su cama, mientras esperaban que Lily saliese de la ducha.

- No. Ha dicho que está cansada del viaje. Quizás se ha vuelto a pelear con James- Mary se encogió de hombros y dejó la agenda en su escritorio.

- No es eso. Lily lleva rara meses, ya lo sabes.

Mary ladeó la cabeza y se ajustó las gafas, considerando las palabras de Sarah. Luego se sentó con ella en la cama.

- Bueno, Lily no ha tenido un año fácil, la verdad.

Sarah se encogió de hombros y cerró la revista.

- Ya lo sé. Es una tontería seguramente, pero me da la impresión de que pasa algo y que no nos lo ha contado- frunció el ceño sin mirar a los ojos a su amiga- por lo menos no a mí.

Mary hizo una mueca con la boca y volvió a encogerse de hombros.

- Es reservada, Sarah. Pero yo creo que todo está bien. Simplemente está cansada.

La chica volvió a encogerse de hombros.

- Echo de menos a Violet. Tú y Lily sois demasiado complicadas- añadió con una sonrisa. Mary se rió.

- Bueno, este verano, cuando vayamos a verla, puedes explicarle lo malas que hemos sido contigo este año. Seguro que nos castiga sin postre.

- ¿Sigue el plan en pie?- preguntó Sarah ilusionada.

- Claro que sí. Violet dice que los Alpes están preciosos en verano, es decir, los diez días que dura el verano allí- dijo Mary haciendo reír de nuevo a su amiga.

Lily salió en ese momento del baño, secándose el pelo con una toalla.

- ¿Qué os hace tanta gracia?

- Aparentemente, Lily, tú y yo somos unas amigas demasiado aburridas para el gusto de Sarah- dijo Mary, fingiéndose ofendida- muy complicadas.

Lily sonrió y miró a Sarah con las cejas alzadas.

- ¿Ah sí? Eso es que se le ha empezado a subir a la cabeza lo de los Appleby Arrows- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Mary- No va a querer hablar con nosotras cuando sea una buscadora de primera división.

Sarah se echó a reír.

- Claro que no voy a querer hablar con vosotras, sólo podré relacionarme con gente guapa, rica y famosa. Os enviaré entradas para vuestros cumpleaños… De los Appelby o del equipo que sea, ya sabéis, estoy abierta a ofertas.

Mary le dio con una almohada.

- ¡Serás ingrata! ¡Después de ser tu hincha número uno todos estos años! ¡Que se lo digas a Lily vale, pero…!

- ¿Cómo?- exclamó Lily riéndose- ¡Las dos sois unas malas pécoras!

- Bueno, a Lily puede que la invite a mis fiestas- dijo Sarah con gesto pensativo- Sobre todo si James deja de hacer el mono y se decide a hablar con algún ojeador. Seguro que no le faltan ofertas.

Lily se sentó en su cama y empezó a peinarse la larga melena pelirroja.

- Creo que James no planea dedicarse al Quidditch- dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué va a hacer?- preguntó Mary.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé, alguna vez ha dicho algo de entrar en la academia de aurores… pero creo que no tiene nada decidido- sus amigas la miraron sin decir nada, como si intentasen averiguar qué le parecía todo aquello. Naturalmente no les podía decir que James, como Sirius y Remus, estaban decididos a trabajar exclusivamente para la Orden del Fénix cuando saliesen de la escuela. En el caso de Remus más por falta de opciones que por decisión propia, recordó sintiendo un pinchazo de dolor- Tiene tiempo, y está su madre.

- Siempre le podrás mantener tú- ofreció Sarah.

Mary puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Viste la casa de Potter? Creo que eso no va a hacer falta. Lily va a ser la más rica de las tres, ya verás. Y si no mira los pedazo de pendientes que le regaló su suegra para Navidad.

- Los pendientes son sólo un préstamo- protestó Lily sin mucha fuerza, mientras sus amigas se reían- ¡Sois insoportables!

Y entre bromas sobre la futura mansión de Lily y sus próximas citas para tomar el té con la reina Elizabeth II en el castillo de Balmoral, las chicas se fueron a dormir. Antes de cerrar los ojos Lily agradeció poder disfrutar de aquellos momento especiales con sus amigas; pasase lo que pasase en el mundo, siempre era bueno reírse hasta quedarse sin aire, hasta que la cara doliese.

-o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o-

- O sea, que habéis rechazado una invitación directa de Voldemort- Remus, sentado en el suelo y apoyado contra su cama, suspiró- Supongo que no os enviará una felicitación de Navidad este año.

Peter se estremeció, al lado de su amigo.

- No sé cómo puedes hacer bromas. Estamos hablando de Quien-tú-ya-sabes.

- No empieces también tú con esa mariconada- Sirius, sentado en la ventana, con una pierna colgando de cada lado, le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Peter- Es Voldemort, nada del Innombrable, o mierdas parecidas.

James hizo un gesto para que se calmasen.

- Lily estaba afectada. Reconoció la voz de la mujer, dice que era la misma que la atacó en Hogsmeade.

- Afectada o no te salvó el pellejo- dijo Sirius recostándose en el marco de la ventana- Adivina por qué Voldemort está dispuesto a pasar por alto que su familia es muggle.

- Dumbledore y Edgar dijeron lo mismo, que Voldemort, pese a toda la mierda panfletera de la que se envuelve, lo que aprecia es el talento- James se incorporó con la manos en los bolsillos- No me extrañaría nada que os llegasen invitaciones parecidas a vosotros.

- Adivina a quién no le va a pasar…- murmuró Peter con una pequeña sonrisa.

Remus le dio un codazo.

- No digas tonterías Wormy. Tendremos que ir con más cuidado, todos.

- ¿Así que nada de reírnos de Lily cuando nos hace las preguntas de seguridad?- bromeó Sirius.

- Sí, y nada de preguntarle a ella cuando va a tu casa cuál es la talla de sujetador que usa o dónde le gusta que la besen- le recriminó James entrecerrando los ojos.

Peter y Remus se echaron a reír y Sirius se encogió de hombros.

- Sólo recopilaba información de interés para ti, Prongs. Para cuando te deje poner un pie en su habitación y quieras regalarle algo bonito.

James le hizo una señal de advertencia con el dedo para que se callase.

- Estás hablando con la futura madre de mis hijos. Un poco de respeto.

Los chicos volvieron a reírse.

- Te vuelvo a decir que eso de tus hijos no pasará si no te deja entrar en su habitación- repitió Sirius con una sonrisa impertinente- ¿O necesitas que te de la charla del polen y las flores, otra vez?

- Imbécil- dijo James riéndose- Por mucho que lo intentes, no pienso decir nada. Eres un puto morboso.

Remus se levantó y le dio una palmada de aprobación a James en el hombro.

- Además, Pad, el objetivo de James es entrar "en esa habitación", y quedarse. No ser echado a patadas y recibir miradas recriminatorias de ojos enrojecidos y llorosos durante meses en el Gran Salón.

Sirius gruñó.

- Vamos hombre, ni ha habido tantas tías ni tenían ningún motivo para hacerse las víctimas- Sirius chasqueó la lengua- Saben perfectamente que estoy emocionalmente dañado y que soy un capullo, luego que no se lamenten.

James y Remus se rieron y Peter suspiró.

- Ojalá hubiese alguna chica diciendo que soy un capullo emocionalmente no disponible, sea lo que sea que quiera decir- murmuró mirando el techo de la habitación.

James se sentó al lado de Peter y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo.

- Vamos, Wormy, quien la sigue, la consigue. Mírame a mí.

- Sí, James es un buen ejemplo para esa frase- con un gesto grácil, Sirius se levantó y se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama- O Lily empezaba a salir con él o pedía una orden de alejamiento.

Remus empezó a desvestirse para ponerse el pijama.

- ¿Entonces Lily está bien?- preguntó mientras ignoraba los silbidos de Sirius, incitándole a que hiciera un Streep-tease.

- No han sido unas vacaciones agradables; su hermana y su cuñado son unos imbéciles. No os creeríais que hay ningún tipo de parentesco, de verdad- James inspiró y se desordenó el pelo con una mano- Y después los mortífagos, mi madre… en fin. Creo que nos hemos saltado las etapas iniciales de una relación en las que todo son unicornios, arco-iris y cachorros, con cero preocupaciones.

- Y sexo- añadió Sirius alzando las cejas, aún tumbado en la cama con toda la ropa puesta.

- No te voy a contar nada, vieja cotilla de mierda- dijo James lanzándole la almohada a la cara de su amigo- Entre otras cosas, porque Lily me mataría.

Remus, que había entrado en el baño para lavarse los dientes, cogió un libro de la mesilla y se tumbó encima de la colcha.

- Yo no me preocuparía, Prongs. Lily y tú no habéis tenido una relación normal en ningún momento, y tendéis a ser…

- ¿Intensos?- le ayudó Peter, que también se estaba poniendo el pijama.

- Algo así- Remus abrió el libro y miró a James, que tenía el ceño fruncido- No es malo, mientras a vosotros os vaya bien…

Sirius dio un salto de la cama y se quitó toda la ropa. En calzoncillos, entró al baño mientras bostezaba sonoramente.

- Y mientras os esperéis a hacer bebés unos cuantos añitos…- dijo mientras oían como empezaba a lavarse los dientes- Los bebés, las prácticas para hacerlos pueden empezar tan pronto como quieras- dijo sacando la cabeza por el marco de la puerta, y volviéndola a esconder a tiempo de evitar la segunda almohada de la tarde.

James cruzó las manos detrás de la nuca y miró el dosel rojo de la cama. Intensos, Lily y él. En el fondo le daba igual, como fuesen o como les viesen. Sólo quería que Lily estuviese tan a gusto con él como él lo estaba con ella, lo demás no le importaba.

Era pronto cuando apagaron las luces para irse a dormir, pero los cuatro tardaron en conciliar el sueño, acechados por un futuro lleno de guerra, de sombras y bastante incierto; un futuro que empezaría en pocos meses.

-o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o-

Los días que quedaban de vacaciones estuvieron repartidos entre horas en la biblioteca, paseos para captar los primeros rayos calientes de sol del año, partidas de cartas en la Sala Común o entrenamientos de Quidditch para Sirius y James.

Podía parecer aburrido, pero James sabía que ni sus amigos ni Lily lo hubiesen cambiado por nada. Eran sus últimos meses en Hogwarts, sus últimos exámenes, las últimas cenas en el Gran Salón… y estaban decididos a saborear aquellos días, a sabiendas de que lo que esperaba tras el diploma de sus EXTASIS era bastante menos tranquilo, predecible y seguro.

Celebraron su cumpleaños, nada extraordinario, una merienda con las chicas y los sus amigos. Lily le había hecho un pastel y las chicas le regalaron una chaqueta con los colores de Gryffindor; en la espalda ponía "Cpt. POTTER" y un "7" en letras doradas.

- Para que no te olvides nunca de tu apellido- bromeó Mary mientras se él se la probaba. Era muy chula.

- Mi cumpleaños es en junio- dijo Sirius mientras miraba a James apreciativamente- Quiero una que ponga "Badass BLACK".

Sarah se rió y Mary alzó las cejas.

- Creo que eso no va a pasar. Además, la artífice ha sido Marlenne, yo no sé ni enhebrar una aguja. Se lo tendrás que pedir a ella.

Sirius miró a la Ravenclaw, y ella se enroscó un mechón de pelo rubio y rebelde en un dedo.

- Ya veremos. Según te portes.

A Sirius la coquetería inocente del gesto le pilló con la guardia bajada y sabía que durante un segundo había mirado a Marlenne como si fuese algo extraordinario. Creía que nadie se había dado cuenta, excepto él; pero entonces vio la mirada comprensiva que Mary le lanzó.

- Los elfos de Santa Claus saben coser, Mary. Creo que no vas a poder entregar tu currículum en el Polo Norte- le había dicho Sirius con las cejas alzadas y haciendo reír a los demás

James observó con alerta disimulada como Mary hacía rodar los ojos. Pero no contestó nada. Entonces lo sabía, sabía el pequeño gran secreto de Sirius. Y Sirius sabía que lo sabía, o no parecería tan tranquilo después de la cara que le había puesto la chica.

Pese a lo triste de la situación, James se alegró de que Sirius confiase en Mary. Por extraño que fuese. Quizás sumar dos cínicos daba como resultado una persona sensible.

Los Merodeadores, claro, tuvieron doble celebración; la luna llena cayó dos días después de su cumpleaños y había sido una "excursión" memorable. A James aún le dolían un par de huesos, pero eso no le restaba nada de brillo a la noche fantástica que había pasado en el Bosque Prohibido.

Sin embargo, el acontecimiento más importante de aquellas primeras semanas de primavera iba a ser el encuentro de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Se jugaban la copa de ese año. Incluso los exámenes, que se acercaban peligrosamente, estaban eclipsados por los himnos de los estudiantes, las insignias de las casas y la euforia general por el partido.

El clima festivo y competitivo se sentía en las clases, en las comidas e incluso en la biblioteca; Madam Pince había tenido que echar a un grupo de alumnos de tercero que habían empezado a pelearse por decidir quien era el mejor equipo. Afortunadamente, el ambiente general no era malo; aunque tenso, no llegaba ni de lejos a la agresividad feroz que se respiraba cuando era Slytherin quien jugaba contra Gryffindor.

La noche antes del partido James no podía dormir, y no era algo que soliese pasarle. Todos estaban nerviosos, y sabían que era difícil; gracias a la pelea después del partido con Slytherin tenían que ganar de doscientos noventa puntos. Doscientos noventa puntos significaba que tenían que ganar de ciento cuarenta antes de que Sarah atrapase la snitch. Si la atrapaba; Sarah era mejor que Daniel Thorpe, pero el Ravenclaw también sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

Tenía un buen equipo y quería ganar, por supuesto. Por ser el último año, por dejar su pequeña marca en la historia de la escuela, por Sirius que había sido su mano derecha pese a lo poco que le gustaba la disciplina del equipo, por Sarah, que se merecía destacar y llegar a jugar en primer división, por el resto del equipo, que se habían dejado la piel esas últimas semanas en los entrenamientos…. Y por él. El resultado de un partido de Quidditch no era ahora tan importante como hacía dos años, pero ganar sería una forma fantástica de despedirse de Hogwarts…

- ¿Estás dormido?

Una voz dulce y conocida le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se puso las gafas, que descansaban en la mesilla y sonrió. Una cabeza pelirroja había asomado entre sus cortinas.

- Lily.

La chica, sonrojada, le devolvió la sonrisa y subió a su cama rápidamente, cerrando las cortinas detrás de ella. James conjuró un _Muffiato_.

Lily se sentó sobre sus talones, de rodillas. Llevaba puesto un pijama blanco, que se confundía con la palidez de su piel; sólo sus mejillas coloradas y sus ojos verdes resaltaban en el conjunto.

- Espero no molestarte- dijo en un susurro- Sé que esto no está nada bien y que mañana tienes partido…

- No me molestas- la interrumpió James, sentándose enfrente de ella- Estaba despierto. ¿Estás bien?

La chica afirmó con la cabeza.

- Sólo es que… tú viniste a mi habitación en mi cumpleaños, porque creías que estaba enfadada. En realidad estaba un poco triste y… bueno, me animaste mucho.

- Ya me acuerdo…-murmuró James con una sonrisa traviesa, rememorando aquél beso en la cama de la chica- Yo también me animé bastante.

Lily protestó y le dio un empujón suave para reprenderle.

- Hablo en serio, bobo- James dejó de sonreír e hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse serio. Ella inspiró- El caso es que hemos tenido unos meses difíciles, con todos los problemas con los Slytherin después del partido, la pintada, los prefectos, los exámenes… y sé que estás preocupado por el partido. Y yo también quería animarte a ti.

James inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, volviendo a sonreír.

- Vale. ¿ Y cómo vas a hacer eso?

La chica se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonrojarse.

- ¿Te hago compañía un rato?

James se metió en la cama y dio unas palmaditas a su lado.

- Sólo si prometes que te vas a portar bien- dijo él en un falso tono de advertencia.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y bufó, pero se tumbó al lado del chico. Ambos se pusieron de costado para verse de frente y James tomó una de las manos de la chica y la besó.

- Me estaba costando dormirme- dijo en un susurro, sin soltarle la mano- Y ahora no sé si podré.

- ¿Por?

- Porque estás metida en mi cama por propia voluntad, para empezar- contestó el chico riendo- Y porque estás espectacularmente guapa y no quiero dejar de mirarte.

Lily hizo rodar los ojos, sus mejillas ardían contra la sábana fría.

- Eres un cursi, James Potter. Y sólo he venido a hacerte compañía, no te emociones.

James alzó las cejas con suficiencia.

- Y aunque hubieras venido a algo más, no lo lograrías. Soy un deportista de élite, nena, tengo que ahorrar energías- ella se rió e intentó darle un manotazo, pero él la atrapó entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en el pelo- No… quiero mucho a mis amigos, pero para ciertas cosas es mejor que no estén en la misma habitación.

- Estoy de acuerdo- Lily levantó la barbilla para darle un beso rápido en la boca y se acurrucó entre los brazos de James, que acarició su espalda.

- ¿Lily?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿No llevas sujetador, verdad?

- No.

James emitió algo ente un gruñido y un insulto.

- ¿Lily?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué te parece si despierto a estos tres y les hecho a patadas del cuarto?

Ella se rió y levantó de nuevo la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. James tenía las cejas alzadas, esperando una respuesta.

- No hablas en serio, ¿no?

- Depende de lo en serio que hables tú- contestó James, sonriendo de nuevo y haciendo que se pusiese de nuevo colorada.

Intentó zafarse de él, sin demasiadas ganas, mientras él se reía de sus esfuerzos. Finalmente decidió que estaba demasiado cómoda en su cama y entre sus brazos.

Se durmieron el uno en los brazos del otro, por primera vez, y también por primera vez despertaron juntos con las primeras luces de la mañana. Bajo la capa de invisibilidad y sin soltarse de la mano, caminaron hasta la escalera que subía a los cuartos de las chicas. Sus pisadas eran el único ruido en la Sala Común vacía e iluminada por el sol de primavera.

Mientras se despedían con un beso lento y perezoso frente al pie de la escalera, James supo que si no ganaba el partido, no era por falta de incentivos. Tenía más energía de la que su cuerpo era capaz de contener.

Quizás era a aquello a lo que Remus se refería cuando decía que Lily y él eran intensos.

Lily se separó de él con reticencia, mordiéndose el labio, y empezó a subir por la escalera. Justo antes de que la perdiera de vista, se giró y le guiñó un ojo.

- Puede que otra vez no te diga que no a lo de echarles a patadas.

James se echó a reír.

Decidió que le encantaba ser intenso.

-o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o-

El cielo encantado del Gran Salón anunciaba una mañana nublada, pero libre de lluvia al menos por el momento. James, vestido con la equitación de Quidditch, bostezó al entrar a desayunar e hizo una mueca pensativa. Si no hacía demasiado frío, era un tiempo estupendo para jugar a Quidditch.

Remus y Peter, con las caras pintadas con los colores de guerra de Gryffindor, les desearon suerte y fueron a sentarse con Mary, que estaba ya en modo hincha ferviente entonando cánticos con otros alumnos.

Sirius, vestido también con el uniforme del equipo de Quidditch, le dio un codazo.

- Perfecto, Prongs. Si nos toca jugar un partido largo no queremos que el sol nos achicharre la cabeza.

- Lo mismo estaba pensando- contestó James, volviendo a bostezar. Una oleada de aplausos y vítores les recibieron cuando los alumnos se dieron cuenta de que había llegado y se sentó con Sirius en la mesa de Gryffindor, con el resto de jugadores del equipo. ¿Todos parecían dos tonos más blancos de lo normal, o era cosa suya? Cullum, que medía cerca de dos metros, parecía haber encogido unos cuantos centímetros desde la noche anterior.

- ¡Eh, chicos!- dijo James intentando sonar más seguro de lo que se sentía

- Y chicas- Sarah intentó sonreír, pero el gesto se convirtió en una mueca.

¡Merlín, estaba nerviosa! Y eso era lo último que quería de Beckett. Necesitaba una cazadora plenamente concentrada en el partido y que se jugasen tanto y que además fuese a competir con el capullo de su exnovio no ayudaba nada. Sonrió la chica de la manera más convincente que pudo y ella inspiró. Bien, estaba intentando mantenerse entera.

- ¡Ánimo! Y desayunad. Como a alguien le de una pájara en el partido le voy a perseguir a maleficios hasta las cuatro esquinas de Inglaterra. También a las chicas.

Cullum tomó aire y se sirvió una buena porción de huevos revueltos, Sirius le dio una palmada en un hombro.

- Vamos grandullón, alimenta esos bíceps.

Amanda le dio la mano por debajo de la mesa a Sebastian, el portero e inspiró. Sarah se sirvió un vaso de zumo.

- Más vale que ganemos- dijo mientras se llevaba el vaso a los labios- No quiero aguantar la cara de prepotencia de Daniel el mes que queda de clases.

- No pienses en Thorpe- le aconsejó Sirius.

- O piensa en él, pero después de que Cullum le de con una de sus bludgers con efecto- bromeó Amanda.

Todos se rieron, aunque fuese una risa un poco desmayada. James dio un a palmada en la mesa.

- ¡Venga!¿Qué es esta actitud? Parecemos corderillos asustados, y somos Gryffindor. Tenemos que salir ahí a ganar…

- ¿… o morir en el intento?- añadió Sarah alzando las cejas ante la vehemencia de James.

- ¡Sí! Exacto. Al menos figuradamente- los jugadores se volvieron a reír- Los de Ravenclaw piensan que ya nos han ganado y que esto es un puto trámite. Vosotros sabéis que somos los mejores, y para muchos es el último partido que tenemos para demostrarlo- dijo mirando a Sirius, Sebastian y Sarah- Vamos a salir ahí en plan kamikaze, ¿sí o no?- preguntó James.

- Sí…- fueron contestaron todos, mirándose entre sí, como si no estuviesen muy seguros.

- ¿Sí o no?- volvió a repetir James, esta vez gritando.

- ¡Sí!- contestaron todos los jugadores a la vez. Un aplauso de los alumnos de Gryffindor que estaban en la mesa y habían oído a James gritar, les coreó. No sabían de que estaban hablando, claro, pensó James riéndose, pero un aplauso siempre viene bien.

Se levantaron para ir hacia el campo, dándose palmaditas de animo y riendo, aún un poco nerviosos, pero mucho más motivados. James vio como Lily entraba trotando en el gran salón, su pelo suelto siguiéndola como una estela de fuego. Le sonrió.

- Id tirando, ahora mismo voy- dijo James mirando a su novia. Los chicos del equipo empezaron a silbar.

- Te espero en la puerta, Prongs.

Lily se sonrojó al cruzarse con los jugadores del equipo, le dedicaron amplias sonrisas que ella respondió con timidez. Al llegar al lado de James, le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla.

- ¡Mira!- dijo sacando de su bolso algo plateado y colocándoselo en la cabeza- ¿Qué tal?

James se rió, era la tiara que le había regalado para su cumpleaños el año anterior, la que ponía "Arriba Gryffindor" en letras rojas.

- Así que sí que la tenías- dijo James sonriendo- Te queda muy bien.

- Gracias- contestó Lily pestañeando con coquetería- Claro que la tengo, también guardo la pajarita de papel encantada que me hiciste en Nochevieja, con las fotos que nos hizo Pauletta Collins… y mi camiseta de la Orden- añadió en un susurro.

- ¿De verdad guardas la pajarita? Pensé que te había parecido prepotente.

- Tú me pareciste prepotente, la pajarita era guay- contestó Lily riendo.

James, inundado de nuevo con la energía que Lily le hacía sentir y que le hacía creer que podía comerse el mundo, la atrajo hacia así rápidamente e inclinándola ligeramente, la besó intentándole transmitir ése sentimiento cálido que ella hacia brotar en él. Un nuevo aplauso les puso banda sonora, y cuando James ayudó a la chica a incorporarse, pudo ver claramente como la profesora McGonagall también aplaudía.

- Eres tan bobo…- murmuró Lily sonrojada, evitando mirar a los alumnos- ¡Venga! Gasta esas energías en ganar a Ravenclaw- le dijo dándole un apretón en la mano.

James le hizo un saludo militar y se fue corriendo hacia las puertas del Gran Salón. Apoyado al lado de una de las estatuas que flanqueaban la entrada le esperaba Sirius, sonriendo de manera torcida.

- Eso ha sido muy bonito, Jimmy.

- ¡Cállate! Sólo me estaba deseando suerte.

Sirius se rió y le tomó por los hombros mientras salían a los terrenos.

- Pensaba que eso ya lo había hecho anoche… Estabais tan monos esta mañana, dormiditos…

- ¡Serás capullo! ¡Si estabas dormido!- protestó James intentando librarse del brazo de su amigo para darle un golpe.

Sirius se echó a reír.

- Tengo un radar para saber cuando hay una mujer en las inmediaciones de mi cama- bromeó- Tranquilo, la pelirroja no se va a enterar. Además, que no pasó nada interesante ¿verdad?

James se rió y le dio un empujón.

- No te voy a contar una mierda, mirón morboso. Además, ahora tenemos cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos- dijo señalando al estadio con la cabeza; ya se oían las voces de los primeros alumnos en las gradas.

- Tenemos el mejor equipo James. No había manera de estar más preparados. Podemos ganar.

James se pasó una mano por el pelo.

- Lo sé, pero aún así… me siento como si estuviese a punto de decepcionar a mucha gente.

- Los Gryffindor saben que somos los mejores, y que si no hubiese sido por esos sucios cabrones de Slytherin, esto estaría mucho más igualado… Y si no da igual. Nos vamos de aquí dentro de un mes y medio para no volver, no sufrirás el cabreo post- derrota demasiado tiempo.

James se rió, habían llegado a las puertas del vestuario.

- ¿Cómo era eso que te dice Mary? ¿Qué tienes la misma sensibilidad que una patata hervida?

- McDonald usa el término "menos sensible que un montón de ladrillos" pero creo que tu nueva aportación capta la esencia- dijo riéndose- Y me la resbala por igual, debo añadir.

-o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o-

- ¡Gryffindor marca de nuevo!- la voz de Dirk Cresswell resonó en el estadio, envuelta en los gritos de las gradas- ¡Ravenclaw 120, Gryffindor 260! Parece que Potter y los suyos saben mantener la cabeza en el partido a pesar de la enorme brecha que tienen que cubrir… ¡Peligro en las canastas de Gryffindor y… paradón de Sebastian Mercy! ¡Otra vez! ¿Qué ha desayunado esta gente?

James se rió e hizo una pirueta para celebrar el comentario de Cresswell. Tenía que admitir que a cuanto comentaristas se refería, era de lo mejor que habían visto en la escuela. Aunque a medida que avanzaba el partido cada vez salía más a relucir su lado de Ravenclaw frustrado.

- ¡James!- Amanda, flanqueada por dos cazadores de Ravenclaw dejó caer la quaffle que James recogió en un vuelo rápido. Inclinando la escoba casi a noventa grados esquivó al tercer cazador. Sólo tenía que preocuparse de las bludgers hasta llegar a la canasta, pero había visto a Sirius por el rabillo del ojo.

- ¡Potter imparable con su escoba de carreras, avanza como una bala hacia las canasta de Ravenclaw, Selfridge…!- Cresswel inspiró, perdiendo la paciencia- ¡Selfridge adelántate! ¡Siempre te la mete por el mismo…! ¡Veinte puntos para Gryffindor, con lo que básicamente casi se pierde la ventaja de partido que poseía Ravenclaw!

James celebró el tanto volando cerca de la grada de Gryffindor, donde los estudiantes se estaban volviendo locos por momentos.

Miró a Sarah, volando a unos metros por encima de ellos. La snitch había aparecido pronto, y Sarah había tenido que marcar a Thorpe; había conseguido que el buscador la perdiese por unos metros, pero se había llevado de regalo un buen golpe en el costado derecho. Tenía que estar muy dolorida, a parte de agotada.

Todos estaban cansados. Estaban dando el ciento diez por cien y no se podía pedir más, el partido estaba siendo el mejor que habían jugado nunca. Pero el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella. Una hora y media de partido, a ese ritmo infernal, les estaba quitando toda la energía. Y tenían que seguir aguantando la diferencia y rogar a todos los dioses del olimpo para que Sarah viese la puñetera snitch y consiguiese atraparla.

Minutos después tanto Ravenclaw como ellos habían vuelto a marcar, y el agotamiento en los jugadores de Gryffindor les iba a empezar a costar errores. James avanzaba hacia las canastas con la quaffle, que casi había perdido en un choque con una cazadora de Ravenclaw, cuando se oyó el grito más ensordecedor de todo el partido. Todos los alumnos miraban al cielo, incluso los jugadores. James vio un destello de rojo perderse en la grada de Hufflepuff seguido de otro destello azul y antes de que le diese tiempo a reaccionar y darse cuenta de que debía seguir jugando, el marcador del estadio tintineó, un ruido que le pareció ensordecedor, anunciando la nueva puntuación.

Ravenclaw 140- Gryffindor 450.

La tensión de su pecho explotó en una gran carcajada que apenas pudo oír por el tumulto que se había formado en el estadio. Los primeros Gryffindor empezaban a saltar al campo, enarbolando banderas y bufandas, riendo y llorando a la vez. Enseguida Amanda y Sirius, volaron hacia él para abrazarle, para felicitarse. Y de repente estaban el la arena, rodeados de rojo y dorado y caras felices que querían abrazarle.

Dumbledore se abrió paso con facilidad entre los estudiantes eufóricos y le entregó la copa. Y él la levantó, quedándose sordo por los aplausos y los vítores y por la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Sarah llego a hombros de unos chicos de sexto y él le dio la copa para que la levantase.

Esa era la mejor manera de decirle adiós a Hogwarts.

- ¡James!- Remus le llamó, y él y Peter se le lanzaron al cuello. Enseguida llegó Sirius, que no podía dejar de sonreír pese a sus esfuerzos- ¡Lo habéis hecho!

- Ha sido el mejor partido que he visto en mi vida- dijo emocionado Peter. Sirius le pasó la copa y Peter volvió a levantarla, perdiéndose de nuevo entre la multitud.

Lily llegó con la tiara torcida y las manos rojas de tanto retorcérselas y le besó como si hiciese años que no le veía.

- ¿Dónde te has dejado a Mary?- preguntó él, separándose muy a su pesar, porque resulta que para vivir hay que respirar de vez en cuando.

Lily señaló hacia arriba, Mary estaba subida a los hombros de Cullum, agitando una bandera de Gryffindor y desgañitándose.

Y volvieron a besarse de nuevo, simplemente porque eran muy felices.

Sirius tenía una bufanda atada en la cabeza y había perdido su camiseta hacía rato; una chica de quinto le había dado un beso en los morros y se la había llevado. O puede que se la hubiese quitado el solo… Nada de eso le preocupaba ahora, mientras animaba a la profesora McGonagall a que bailase alrededor del trofeo.

Una mano fría se posó en su hombro con delicadeza, se giró para ver de quién se trataba sin mucho interés; ya la habían metido mano tantas veces en aquella locura de alumnos y jolgorio que había perdido la cuenta.

Se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Marlenne.

- No te molesto mucho, sólo venía a felicitarte- dijo la chica con una sonrisa triste.

- ¡Mar! Siento…- empezó a decir él, de repente molesto por su estado de semidesnudez. Luego, recordando que era el rey del no-me-importa-una-mierda, simplemente se rascó la cabeza y le dedicó una de sus miradas lascivas.

Ella se rió.

- No lo sientes. Pero yo tampoco lo sentiría. Habéis jugado un partidazo.

- ¿No me das un abrazo?

Marlenne hizo una mueca y el se rió.

- Te lo daría, pero estás sudado y sin camiseta, y sería un poco raro ¿no?

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y resopló.

- Eres una estirada, McKinnon.

Marlenne se rió. Sin que Sirius se lo esperase, abrió los brazos y se colgó de su cuello. Y quizás porque todo aquello era un poco loco, porque nadie se fijaba en ellos y porque Marlenne había roto su perímetro de seguridad, él le devolvió el abrazo, estrechando su cintura y apoyando ligeramente la barbilla en su hombro.

Una oleada de bienestar y de calor le recorrió el cuerpo.

- ¿Ves? Ha sido raro- dijo Marlenne intentando sonar despreocupada y separándose de él, pero el abrazo parecía haberle afectado el equilibrio. Sirius la ayudó a incorporarse- No sé si vamos a repetir alguna vez más esto, ahora huelo a tu sudor- añadió haciendo una mueca que le hizo reír.

- Ya te gustaría a ti- broméo volviendo a sonreír de manera inquietante.

- Eres insoportable.

- No me soportas mucho últimamente, apenas te vemos- contestó él con una sonrisa torcida.

- Ya lo se, pero…- bajo la mirada, sin ganas de continuar.

- Remus- la completó Sirius frunciendo las cejas.

- Sí- suspiró- Necesito mi espacio.

- Lo entiendo. Pero igualmente te echo… te echamos de menos- acabó Sirius con una inspiración sonora.

Ella se mordió el labio.

- Yo también te echo de menos, Sirius. Sobre todo en estos breves segundos al año en que eres una persona con sentimientos- añadió con una sonrisa.

Se miraron largamente, sin hablar. Apenas unos segundos, en los que parecieron quedarse solos, como si la gente de su alrededor se hubiese quedado silente y paralizada. Si alargaba la mano, Sirius podría tocar su mejilla y colocarle el mechón rebelde del flequillo detrás de la oreja.

- ¡Mar! ¡Siento lo de la paliza!- James rompió el momento, llegando de no se sabía donde y colgándose de un salto del cuello de Sirius- Habéis jugado bien, pero…

Marlenne, pese a todo, se rió y dio un paso hacia atrás. La temperatura del cuerpo de Sirius bajó dos grados.

- ¡Felicidades James!- exclamó Marlenne con una amplia sonrisa- Reconozco que habéis sido los mejores… Voy a felicitar a Sarah. ¡Portaos bien esta noche en esa fiesta clandestina que seguro que estáis preparando!

- ¡Gracias!- James la despidió con un gesto ampuloso de la mano, y cuando la perdió de vista hizo un gesto parecido para darle un puñetazo en el brazo a Sirius.

- ¿Qué mierdas?- gruñó el moreno, enfadado, más por la interrupción que por el golpe.

- No. Qué mierdas tú- contestó James pasándose la mano por el pelo- ¿Qué hubieras hecho si te ve Moony?

- Moony no quiere nada con ella ¿no?- protestó Sirius sin demasiada fuerza.

- ¿Y tú, tú quieres algo? Porque Marlenne es muy distinta a las otras tías, no puedes joderlo todo porque te ponga cachondo Sirius. ¡Esto puede ser un puto desastre!

Sirius le miró con dureza, pero James no se amilanó.

- No me pone cachondo, gilipollas. ¡La quiero!

Un golpe en la cabeza con la copa de Quidditch que acababan de ganar no les hubiese dejado más fuera de combate a ninguno de los dos. James no creía que Sirius fuera capaz de verbalizar esos sentimientos.

Y Sirius acababa de resolver la complicada ecuación de Marlenne y esos meses de mierda que había pasado.

Simplemente, estaba enamorado.

* * *

><p>Lo sé… un año. Un año.<p>

En fin. Long story short, no he abandonado la historia, pero el tiempo me ha abandonado a mí. Para escribir esto como quiero, necesito horas, muchas horas, horas que ahora mismo se me van por mil sitios. Y tengo que admitir que no son sitios que me hagan más feliz que esta historia, pero ahora mismo tienen prioridad.

No puedo ni empezar a expresar lo que siento mi usencia de este año, y la culpa que he sentido cada vez que he recibido uno de vuestros reviews y de vuestros PM… también debo confesar que ha habido una buena parte del año pasado en la que no he estado en un buen lugar para escribir nada. Pero vuestros comentarios han sido geniales, saber que alguien aún pensaba en mí, y todo el cariño que me habéis hecho llegar. No creo que me lo merezca.

Al final siempre necesito escribir, y este fin de semana, un poco intranquila, empecé a releer la historia, y me enganché de nuevo. No sabéis como había echado de menos a los personajes y a Hogwarts, la emoción que me produjo acabar donde lo dejé y leer todas las notas que tengo preparadas para el futuro… a la vez que sentí pena, porque el futuro parece que es lento, y no sé cuánta gente he perdido por el camino con mi impuntualidad imperdonable…

Os dejo con este capítulo, escrito prácticamente de una sentada, en un subidón. Espero que os guste, a mí me ha encantado escribirlo.

**Y deciros a los que quedéis al otro lado, que perdón, que muchas gracias, y que otra vez gracias.**

Henar

_**Recordad que los reviews y las noticias sobre vuestras vidas me hacen feliz!**_

_**Y celebro cumple en - 10 años, cumple en la vida real 28 y por último celebro unos grandes amigos/lectores/gente guay!**_


End file.
